Lean On Me
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Based on PhoenixDiamond's Bluetiful on AO3. Hefty Smurf/Branch. Events of the Trolls movie didn't happen and Smurfs take place after The Lost Village movie. 1st bit of the 1st chapter takes place before Bluetiful starts and the 2nd bit takes place after chapter 4 as that was all there was when this story was written. Rest of story is a "branch" off. Posted with permission.
1. Chapter 1

01/04/18

Please read PhoenixDiamond's Bluetiful, on Ao3, chapters 1-4 before reading this. It is amazing and this story probably won't make a lot of sense without it.

Song "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers.

Lean on Me

Chapter 1

The biggest, loudest, craziest party ever went off without a single Bergen and Branch was left hearing about it for days, weeks and into months. Though, to be fair, the conversation rarely ever directly involved Branch. The excited re-living of what seemed like every single moment of the party was the conversation Branch overheard whenever he had the misfortune of being around his fellow troll, whether when he was out and about gathering supplies or the few trips he made into the village for things he couldn't get in the forest.

Encouraged by the success, Poppy tried harder than ever to get Branch to come to a party, using it as an example of how safe the village was. She ignored Branch ignoring her, his protests and his continued insistence that Bergens could still find them, and found any excuse for a party to invite Branch to. As a result, Branch had to dig another shelf into his bunker to keep all the personalized invitations.

Things continued the same for a while until King Peppy got sick. Though old, it was the first time the King had any health problems in his long reign and a sort of heaviness thickened the air and filled every troll with unease.

That is, of course, except for Poppy. Poppy who encouraged everyone to keep their spirits up. Poppy who knew her father would be up and dancing in no time. Poppy who baked cookies for the entire village and lead choregraphed dances as if nothing bad could happen.

Poppy who Branch found in the forest one night, alone and crying.

She wasn't gray, at least not yet, but her colors were dull, even if you excused the harshness of foggy moonlight.

Understandably Poppy did not want to go home. She was too scared to return only to find that her Father was gone. She has never lost someone before, let alone someone so dear to her.

So, Branch, for the first time ever, took someone down into his bunker. He was silent when he leads her down, letting her sniffle and hold his hand as she didn't really look where they were going.

Though Poppy seemed exhausted, the bed seemed inappropriate so Branch grabbed a few blankets, laying one on the ground and one around her shoulders once she sat down on it. Branched drummed his fingers on his thighs, not sure what to do. He had never had to comfort someone before and Poppy was usually the one that talked for both of them. What was he supposed to do? What could he say?

Slowly Branch remembered his Grandma and the time he had gotten sick from playing in puddles for too long. Poppy wasn't physically sick but the treatment wouldn't be too different, would it?

Feet quickly took Branch to his kitchen and he dug out the little amount of chocolate he kept in the bunker, melting it down and adding a bit of milk to make hot chocolate. He remembered a dash of cinnamon before getting his mug, quickly washing it out and wishing he had more then one before pouring the hot chocolate into it and taking it to Poppy.

Poppy stared at the mug for a bit, then looking at Branch and his empty hand not holding the mug. Still she took the mug when Branch kept holding it out to her but didn't drink any.

Branch drummed his fingers again and looked around. There had to be something else. His eyes landed on his curtained shelves and he looked away only to look back again. He really didn't have much else to try at this point.

At last Poppy's eyes widened a bit from her saddened stupor when the cards started to appear on the blanket she was sitting on. She recognized the colorful, carefully crafted cards being laid out before her, recognized recordings of her own voice since childhood and the occasional voice of her friends when she needed male vocals. They were all there, even the very first simple card from the first time Poppy invited Branch to a slumber party when she had barely mastered scissors and the edges were all jaded with glue budging out from under the lumpenly layered paper.

"You kept them," Poppy whispered, delicately touching one, afraid that it would poof away like a dream.

"Yeah," Branch confirmed slowly, not sure if he should admit it even with the evidence sitting between them.

"I thought you smashed this one," Poppy lifted the card from her biggest, loudest, craziest party ever, listening to it sing out its invitation.

"Not badly," Branch rubbed over his arm, not looking at the pile of cards or the princess for a moment. "It was easy enough to fix."

"But you never came," Poppy looked up at Branch, waiting for him to look at her before she continued. "Why did you keep them?"

"You made them," Branch shrugged as if it was enough of an answer but at Poppy's stare, he sighed. "You never gave up on me, even when I gave you no reason to, even when I gave you reasons to avoid me. I guess, well, I guess I really appreciated it."

When Poppy fell back into silence, Branch moved to sit beside her, looking at the cards with her and thinking on what to do next. He licked his lips and drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to remember how he did this before.

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain," Branch sang slowly, softly, not sure if his voice sounded alright after all this time but when Poppy looked all awestruck at him, he knew he had to continue.

"We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow."

Branch paused, lightly put his arm around Poppy in a sort of half hug and continued, "Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on…"

This was harder then Branch expected, he wasn't sure if he should or if he could continue this. Was it even working?

Branch nearly jumped when Poppy put her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling the back of his neck.

Poppy's voice, as always, was beautiful, even with the echo of the bunker, "For it won't be long,  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Silence returned but that seemed okay for the moment. Poppy lifted her head, put her blanket around both of their shoulders before leaning back in to rest against Branch, sipping her now warm, hot chocolate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Branch could see Poppy's color returning and he felt warmth spread through him that he couldn't understand at the time.

In the morning Branch woke up to Poppy screaming. The resulting attempt to spring to his feet only resulted in him getting tangled in the blanket and falling onto the cards, further resulting in way too many voices this early in the morning.

"Branch," Poppy hovered over him, absolutely beaming and as colorful as ever. "You have color!"

"Huh?" was all Branch could mumble, trying to find his way back upwards without activating any more cards.

With another scream, Poppy lifted Branch up with her hair and grabbed his hand, suddenly pulling him from room to room.

"How can you have twenty-million rooms of junk and no mirrors," Poppy was close to yanking Branch's arm out of his socket at this point.

"It's not junk," Branch protested. "And I don't need a mirror, what would there be for me to look at?"

"You," Poppy turned and scolded him, looking around and grabbed a jar of some sort of liquid and held it up to him. "Look at yourself!"

The moment Branch took the jar, he almost dropped it. His reflection, it wasn't gray. It wasn't the vibrant minty blue he remembered from his childhood either but a pale blue.

Quickly setting down the jar, Branch looked at his pale blue arms, pulled down a bit a hair to see that it was no longer black but a bit of mash between a dull blue and purple. He wasn't gray anymore. He wasn't fully colored but he wasn't gray anymore.

Poppy looked like she could happy cry, "I knew you had it in you."

Branch didn't pull away when Poppy hugged him, in fact he may have even hugged back but it's a bit of a blur now.

When Branch returned Poppy to the village, he wanted to hide in his hair from all the trolls staring at him. He could feel their shock and curiosity brewing, and he needed to get out of there before the questions started flying.

Somehow Branch survived the visit and Poppy kept everyone from harassing him too much, though Creek managed a small half curious, half insulting jab before Poppy hushed him. The newness of his additional color was a bit overwhelming and thankfully Poppy understood, taking all the attention onto herself to keep it off of him.

Soon King Peppy began to recover and the attention shifted, allowing Branch to blend in even in his new state. In all the chaos of it, Poppy had even convinced Branch to move back into the village, practically guilting him into doing it in her cheerful manner of saying Branch was too far away in the bunker if she were to need him.

Though now in the troll tree, Branch made his pod slightly away from the others and closer to the ground. Being high up just made him anxious and the others still made too much noise to be around all the time.

Still, no matter how much Poppy pleaded, Branch would not sing again, not even just for her. He wasn't ready, at least not for an troll audience.

On days Branch maintained his bunker and scouted the area around the village he felt the rusty urge to sing return to him. He started out soft, trying to keep it in but soon, encouraged by fuzzy lightning bugs, he grew confident to really let it out, to sing and dance and be himself without anyone watching.

That is, until his voice lead someone, like he had never met before, to seek him out.

It had been a struggle to get an injured Branch back to Smurf village, completely due to Branch's own stubbornness, but they made it there before midday. The gathering of curious Smurfs did nothing for Branch's resistance to the idea of being there, in fact it only furthered Branch's opinion that being there was a very bad idea.

Poppy had to all but beg Branch to stop struggling and let Hefty carry him the one named Papa Smurf. Then repeatedly say "Branch" like a mother scolding her child whenever Branch tried not to cooperate.

"Really Branch, it's like Hefty said, it's like dealing with a baby," Poppy rolled her eyes but her smile was so fond Hefty found himself… not sure about how he was feeling.

"Don't you two start teaming up against me now," Branch shot glares at the both of them as Papa Smurf examined his arm.

"Too late," Poppy grinned. "We are just the beginning of the Smurf/Troll alliance, ready to defeat your grumpiness at every turn." She swung around to face Hefty. "Give me some skin my new blue brother!"

At Hefty's bewildered look, Poppy walked him through a fist bump, high five and hip bump before giving him two thumbs ups and a wink.

Sighing, Branch half spoke to Papa Smurf, half into the air, "I apologize for Poppy's crazy and I promise it's not contagious."

Poppy just smiled more and Hefty wanders to stand a little closer to Branch, using the excuse of looking over Branch's arm as Papa worked.

Before Hefty could speak, the door of the mushroom opened and Smurf Willow walked in, smiling gently at the group.

"Ah, so rumors of your visitors are true."

"Willow," Papa Smurf almost stood in greeting but quickly kept his place on his stool and gave Branch an apologetic nod before turning back to his fellow leader. "What brings you all the way here form the Grove?"

"Like I said, rumors," Willow moved closer, noting how the pink Troll seemed fine with her presence but the light blue Troll tried to scoot further away from her despite being obviously injured. "Tales of Azrael back in the forest were hard to ignore." She turned her attention to Branch. "I'm relieved Hefty had been there to help you."

Hefty's chest puffed proudly and Poppy giggled.

"Yeah," Branch said slowly, "Poppy is safe thanks to him."

"And you," both Hefty and Poppy protested.

"Yes, but Poppy's life is far more important than mine," Branch stated.

Hefty moved to protest but Poppy jumped in first, "I'm going to give you such a pinch!"

"Young lady please," Papa Smurf blocked her. "No pinching my patient."

"Little pinch?" Poppy pleaded, holding her fingers closely together for emphasis.

Despite chuckling, Papa shook his head.

Sighing over dramatically, Poppy turned her attention back to Branch, "Hurry up and heal so I can pinch you for being so… Branchy."

A tiny huff of laughter would have escaped Hefty if he hadn't noticed the almost undetectable fond smile Branch as looking at Poppy with. It was so small, barely even a smile, but it was there and it wasn't directed at him. For whatever reason, that funny, unnamed feeling grew heavier in his stomach.

Smurf Willow saw to treating Poppy's ankle as Papa Smurf finished with Branch's arm and moved on to look at his back. Brainy assisted Papa with bandages and ointments, watching intently as Papa used a bit of magic to speed up the recovery practice.

"Not much more that can be done better than some good old fashion medicine and rest," Papa stood and searched the shelves before finding the vial he needed. "This will fight off any infection and help you rest."

Branch eyed the vial on shook his head, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Oh, come on," Hefty finally got there before Poppy. "You can't seriously think we'd go through all the trouble of helping you, just to poison you or something now?"

"You tell him, Heft-man," Poppy cheered.

"I don't drink things from Trolls, or Smurfs, I don't trust," Branch frowned at him. That was not the look Hefty was going for.

Hefty took the vial from Papa Smuf and kneeled in front of Branch, "Then take it from me; this will do exactly what Papa says it will."

Again, Branch eyed the vial, looking at Hefty briefly, but shook his head.

"Branch," Hefty tried again but words failed him. Branch had said he trusted Hefty in the woods, what was different now? Was it only because Branch had no other choice at the time? Was he ever going to earn Branch's trust?

Quickly, Poppy snatched the vial from Hefty, swinging it around a bit until Branch looked at her, "Fine, if you won't drink it, then I will."

"Poppy," Branch warned lowly.

"In fact," Poppy ignored him, "I'll drink everything that's in here. I don't know what any of it is. Maybe one will make me grow taller? Maybe there is a vial of unspeakable death in here? It will be like a game." She wiggled the vial in front of Branch. "Wanna play?"

"Give me that," Branch took the vial from Poppy and grumbled. "Of all the stupid things you could threaten me with."

"It worked," Poppy held up her hand to Hefty for a high five, which Hefty half-heartedly returned.

After Branch drank the vial's medicine, Papa lead them to the mushroom's bed for Branch to rest in. Once Branch was in the bed though, Poppy began to hunt down every pillow and blanket the place had to offer and pile it on top of Branch.

"Are you trying to suffocate me," Branch tried to push all the excess pillows off the bed and tossed one at his fellow Troll, which managed to hit her in the stomach.

"Now Branch, no pillow fights until you're recovered," Poppy made a show of picking back up the pillow and putting it back onto the bed.

"This isn't a slumber party Poppy," Branch tried to scowl but it was ruined by a yawn.

"Yes, it is," Poppy hopped onto the bed next to him.

"No, no, no," Branch tried to push her off with his good arm but couldn't get the leverage with the weird angle. "Get off."

"Branch, don't push me, I'm recovering," Poppy delicately put her ankle on top of one of the numerous pillows. "See?"

There was an incoherent mumble from the boy Troll, grumpily admitting defeat. He would have liked to have turned away from Poppy at the very least but with his arm and back, laying on his side facing Poppy as really the only option.

As the medicine began to work, Branch starting to fall into slumber, Poppy stroked over his hair and began to sing softly, "Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show.

You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand,  
We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on…"

The other Smurfs left to give them quiet to rest but Hefty stayed behind. When he was sure that Branch was asleep, he grabbed the stool Papa had been using earlier and moved it so he could sit beside Poppy, also allowing him to look at Branch's slumbering face.

Unlike before, there was no unease or pain in Branche's features. He was finally the most relaxed Hefty had ever seen him but it did nothing for the weight in Hefty's stomach.

"So," Hefty began but didn't know where to begin. He had a million question he wanted to ask and Poppy seemed like she would be more willing to answer them than Branch but part of him didn't want to ask Poppy. He still wanted Branch to be the one to tell him more about Trolls. Branch was the one he wanted to hear sing up close, not Poppy, even though her voice was beautiful like Branch's was. It was just different, not what Hefty was yearning for.

"Thank you," Poppy smiled softly at Hefty, hand still stroking Branch's hair, unaware of how it returned the Smurf. "You've done so much for us, for Branch."

"It wasn't much," Hefty rocked in his chair a bit, "I just strong armed him here against his will, you got him to corporate and take the medicine."

"Please," Poppy shook her head, "If it wasn't for you, Branch wouldn't be here for me to scold and guilt him into anything. You're amazing."

Hefty rubbed his nose, looking at the ground. Those words didn't fill him with the same pride as it normally did. He mumbled 'thanks' almost as an afterthought.

Slowly, Poppy reached out and touched Hefty's knee to get his attention again, "You're the one who Branch was meeting in the woods, aren't you?"

"More like following him around against his will," Hefty grumbled.

Poppy and smiled and shook her head, "I'm sure it seemed that way, especially with Branch being, well, Branch, but he would sneak off to go into the woods a lot lately. It wasn't like his normal gathering or patrolling, he was, I could tell, looking forward to something. He wanted to see you."

Branch had said that back in the woods but Branch had also said he trusted Hefty and that was not the case. He was no closer to being Branch's friend then he was when Branch was a voice only he could hear and just as distant.

"Trust me," Poppy squeezed Hefty's knee. "It takes a lot to earn Branch's tolerance, even more to earn his affection; he's shy."

Hefty scoffed, "No way in this smurfing world is Branch shy."

"He just hides it well behind hostility," Poppy released Hefty's knee to dismiss Hefty's protest with a wave of her hand. "You just gotta worm your way in and not let go no matter how much he tries to run away from you; heck, took me twenty years for him to open up to me even a little and start showing color again. You'll be there in no time flat."

Suddenly Poppy stared at Hefty in such a way that actually made Hefty scoot back a bit, "but if you make him go gray again I will find a way to _hurt_ you and there will be no Smurf that can stop me."

Rationally Hefty doubted Poppy could willingly harm a fly or had the bodily means to even scratch him, but that look; Hefty swore to never get on her bad side. Still, something was nagging at him.

"What do you mean by turn gray," Hefty looked at Branch's light blue skin a moment before turning back to Poppy, "And what do you mean by again?"

"Oh," Poppy said slowly, "Branch hasn't told you about Troll colors?"

"Just that you're all differently colors and hair styles and look as different as my brothers and I look the same," said Hefty and sighed. "He probably doesn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I'm sure that wasn't it," Poppy assured him. "Trolls really don't talk about it in general and I'm sure it's painful for him to think about still."

"Painful," Hefty looked at Branch again. "Was he sick?"

"In a way," Poppy looked at Branch as well. "Trolls, in general, we're all very happy creatures."

"Was Branch adopted?" Hefty asked without thinking but shrunk back when Poppy's hair rose up as if to strike him.

"As I was saying," Poppy relaxed her hair, "Our color is part of what shows our happiness. When we're not happy, and I mean really not happy, we lose our colors and turn gray. Something happened when Branch was a child and he turned gray and he stayed gray… for twenty years."

Unable to help it, Hefty stared at Branch's peaceful face. He thought of their first meeting, Branch's hostility, surprise at Hefty's compliments on his voice and their later conversation on how Branch didn't know how to smile. Part of him wanted to lay down next to Branch and just hold him for a while, while the rest struggled to imagine it.

"You mean he was," Hefty rubbed over the back of his neck, still trying to wrap his mind around it, "Unhappy for twenty years?"

"Yes," Poppy sighed. "He wouldn't sing, he wouldn't dance. He lived far away from the rest of us in his underground bunker and wouldn't let anyone inside; the bunker or his heart. He still hasn't told me what turned him gray but he's finally let me in a little and his color is starting to return. One day I want to see his colors shine brightly and be really happy again."

Hefty fiddled with his hands, "You must really love him, huh?"

"Of course," Poppy beamed but then saw something in Hefty's expression dampen, looking almost hopeless. "But we're not in love."

It was a secret joy of Poppy's to see Hefty suddenly perk up at that.

"But he's so protective of you and you-" Hefty tried to reason away his hope.

"I'm his friend," Poppy explained. "I helped him start to let his happiness back in and I admit, under different circumstances, I could see the possibility of us being together." She carefully stood and took Hefty's hands into hers, lifting him to his feet and smiling softly. "But I think it's going to be someone else who brings his colors back."

Heat rose to Hefty's face and he found himself unable to speak. Still he barely managed not to shout when Poppy suddenly swung him around and tripped him onto the bed.

"Now lay down and enjoy a peaceful Branch," Poppy carefully made her way to the other side of the bed. "You won't get much of those and if he yells at you, tell him I insisted; wanted you around to keep us safe you big strong Smurf you."

Hefty chucked, watching Poppy carefully lay out her pile of pillows as a barrier to keep her from hitting Branch's back before he laid back down beside him.

"You're crazy," Hefty grinned.

"And it's contagious," Poppy winked.

When Hefty woke up from his nap, the sun was starting to set and he could hear Poppy's light breathing as she slumbered but Branch was oddly quiet. He turned his head to find that the troll was awake and silently staring at him.

What was he supposed to say? You're blue? It's okay? I promise I won't ever let you go gray again? Please, trust me?

"Hey," Hefty fumbled.

"Hey," Branch returned.

"How are you feeling," Hefty ventured.

"Sore," Branch admitted, "But less itchy; your Papa knows how to properly bandage without cutting off circulation."

Hefty chuckled, "Jerk."

Instead of defending himself, Branch just hummed, almost as if in acknowledgement, "How long do you think we'll need to stay here?"

"That eager to get away from me?" Hefty hope it didn't show how much that hurt.

"Not that," Branch mumbled, "I'm just not, I'm not used to this."

Hefty turned more fully towards Branch, "Not used to what?"

"This," Branch gestured around them in general. "So many people hovering around, staring, trying to treat me like I can't take care of myself, not," he hesitated and looked down, "not being able to get away."

"Hey now," Hefty wanted to reach out and squeeze Branch's shoulder but kept it to himself. Branch just said he didn't like people hovering, Hefty doubted Branch would appreciate a violation of his personal space right now. At least any further than he and Poppy already had. "You're not a prisoner here and it's okay to accept help. We just- I just want you to get better."

Branch stayed silent but Hefty could have sworn there as a bit of plum coloring glowing on those cheeks.

"Tell you what, you rest tonight and in the morning, we'll visit Tailor Smurf. Your vest was ruined and Poppy's dress needs mending anyway," Hefty smiled. "I'll even let you walk."

A little huff erupted from Branch, which could almost be an escaped laugh and Hefty felt himself brimming with pride.

"But," Hefty continued, "If you get tired or anything, anything at all, you can always lean on me. Got it?"

Slowly Branch looked up and gave a little nod, "Got it."

Chapter 2

In the morning Poppy woke up first, sitting up as quietly as she could manage to look over at her bed companions.

Both Branch and Hefty were still sleep and neither had moved much from how she last saw them but it was just enough for her to wish she had borrowed Biggie's camera. Hefty was asleep on his back, one arm tucked underneath Branch as a pillow as the other gently cradled Branch's injured arm over his stomach in a protective fashion. Still on his side, Branch's head was on Hefty's arm, almost to his shoulder, Branch's hair having instinctively wrapped around Hefty's head in a sort of blue halo.

Really, those two just made such a sweet picture. She wondered if either of them realized how well they fit together. Well at least Hefty seemed to have an inkling of the potential between them, Branch seemed too stubborn to acknowledge it just yet. Still that was Branch, he yet to consider any Troll outside of Poppy a friend, no matter how much the others tried to include him.

Slowly, so not to disturb them, Poppy hung her legs off the side of the bed and rotated her ankle. The swelling was gone and so was the pain, it was as if it had never been injured to begin with.

Unable to contain it, Poppy leapt to her feet and belted out into song, "I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
And don't it feel good

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good, hey!"

"Hey," Branch was sitting up and half glaring at her, seeming unaware of the position he had just been in. "Can't you walk on sunshine where people aren't trying to sleep?"

"Sorry Branch," Poppy giggled, watching Hefty also sit up and rotate the arm Branch had been sleeping on in confusion. She hopped back onto the bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," grumbled Branch.

"Branch," Poppy scolded, crossing her arms.

"I got mauled by a giant creature, how do you think I feel?" asked Branch.

"Azrael is a cat," Hefty stood and stretched. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and started to do pushups, half smiling when he heard Poppy giggle and Branch grumble. "He belongs to Gargamel."

"Garga-what now?" Branch questioned.

"Gargamel," Hefty continued his pushups. "He's a wizard wanna-be that's always trying to find our village."

"Why?" asked Poppy.

"Does he want to eat you?" Branch suddenly seemed very concerned.

Stopping his workout, Hefty sat on the ground and faced the two Trolls now staring at him. "Not exactly. You see, Smurfs have an innate magic in us. Papa is really the only one who knows how to use it, that and Magician Smurf to an extent, but we all have it. Gargamel wants to capture us and drain our magic to make himself into a powerful wizard."

The trolls were silent for a bit, Branch spoke first, voice soft, "Would that kill you?"

That made Hefty pause. He never really considered it before. Could a Smurf survive without their innate magic? Clumsy had described being drained as feeling heavier and lighter at the same time, almost like falling into a half sleep. Had Clumsy been dying before Smurfette saved them?

"I don't know," Hefty admitted. He really didn't want to find out either.

"Well it's not going to happen!" Poppy sprang up to her feet on the bed, raising up her hands in determination. "Gara-smell can kiss your blue butts and fall on a spike. He's never going to find your village just like the Bergan are never going to find our tree, right Branch?"

Both Hefty and Poppy turned to look at Branch, who was no longer looking at them. Instead, Branch was sitting up with knees to his chest, arms around his knees and staring outwards with a sort of blankness Hefty had never seen before on anyone's face.

Wait, was it Hefty's imagination or was Branch's blue a little paler than before? Almost like it had been dulled or… grayed.

"Branch?" Hefty stood and moved closer.

Though there wasn't a response to his name, Branch jumped at the movement from his peripheral vision. He looked at Hefty with wide eyes, still looking lost in some memory but in a blink of an eye it was gone, Branch back to his normal pale blue and looking at Hefty as if Branch's mind hadn't just been miles away.

"Yes?"

Hefty glanced over at Poppy, who was nibbling on her lower lip and fiddling her fingers as she looked at her feet. Apparently, these Bergen were a touchy subject.

"Are you hungry?" Hefty asked instead. "There's really nothing food wise in this mushroom but we can drop by Baker's for something before we go to Tailor's."

"Famished," Poppy answered for both of them before hopping off the bed and onto the floor. "What are your baker and tailor's names?"

"Ah, Baker and Tailor," Hefty scratched over his scalp, looking at Poppy oddly.

The trolls now looked at each other in confusion before Poppy shrugged and started to pull the blankets off of Branch, ignoring Branch trying to shoo her away and insisting he could get out of bed on his own. She then tried to put one of the blankets around Branch's shoulders.

Immediately Branch shrugged it off, "I am not wearing a blanket."

"But you don't have your vest," Poppy put the blanket back onto Branch and tried to tie it on, struggling against Branch's one good hand trying to deter her. "What if you get cold?"

"Hefty isn't wearing a vest and he's just fine," Branch protested.

Though he had been amused by Poppy and Branch's struggle, the smile immediately dropped from Hefty's face when Poppy turned to him, "Oh no, don't you turn this around on me. I'm always shirtless in the warm months."

For a moment Poppy stared at Hefty but then smiled. Not just any smile either, her eyes went big but with a happy little squint in Hefty's direction while her smile was small but struggling against the urge to grow wider every second. She may have even squeaked.

Branch looked between Hefty and Poppy, then made a disgruntled noise, "Please tell me you're not about to make Hefty a vest made of glitter. Do you even have glitter on you? It would be nice to go through a day without a glitter incident."

Poppy huffed and made a dismissive gesture with her hands but rocked back and forth on her feet a moment, still trying to keep her smile from widening, "Don't be silly Branch," she giggled, "How would I even make a vest out of glitter?"

With a hum, Branch turned to Hefty, "Congratulations on your future glitter vest."

Deciding it was best not to ask, Hefty moved over to the bed and offered a hand to help Branch to his feet. Though Branch rolled his eyes, Hefty smiled when Branch accepted the hand and carefully slid off the bed and onto the floor.

Efficiently distracted by her plotting, Poppy skipped out of the mushroom ahead of them, humming and occasionally backtracking to make sure she was going in the right direction.

"Poppy is just full of energy, isn't she," Hefty made sure to match his pace with Branch's slower one. It was obvious that the troll was hurting and a bit tired but he promised he would let Branch walk and would try to wait for him to ask for help.

Sighing, Branch rubbed between his eyes, "That is an understatement. If only there was a way to harness it, she could have lit my bunker for years."

The bunker. Poppy had mentioned it last night but this was the first time Branch shared such information with Hefty. A slip of the tongue, perhaps? Too tired to keep in things that he didn't ant Hefty to know? Or was he finally opening up a little?

Then Hefty noticed Branch's hair; it was moving. There was no wind but it wasn't as controlled as the other times Hefty saw Branch purposefully move his hair. The movement was more like the twitch of a rabbit's nose when it sensed danger.

Following Branch's line of vision, Hefty saw the problem; his fellow Smurfs. Though none had come closer yet, they were still staring at Branch and Poppy with unrestrained wonder and curiosity.

Suddenly Branch was stiffly trying to walk faster, trying to catch up with Poppy. Hefty was one thing, he somewhat knew the Smurf, but all of these look-a-likes were too much. There was no telling what any of these Smurfs wanted or would do if given the chance. And would they just stop staring already? He wouldn't be here if he had a choice!

"Woah," Hefty quickly caught up and cut Branch off, Branch hadn't realized how heavily he was breathing until Hefty had forced him to stop. "Take it easy, you're just going to hurt yourself more if you try to push yourself too much too soon."

"Poppy," was the only word Branch could manage between pants. Split ends, she was getting further away!

Turning, Hefty saw Poppy had managed to get some distance between them but wasn't looking back like she had been previously. Maybe she was too excited looking around at everything or distracted by whatever idea had popped into her head earlier to notice that he and Branch had fallen behind? He was going to have to run a bit to catch up.

Without thinking, Hefty turned back to Branch and tried to pick him back up but froze when Branch stepped back, automatically raising his arms in a self-defensive position. Yesterday it had been fun and a bit urgent to carry Branch against his will but now, if he really wanted Branch's trust, maybe he should try respecting his boundaries?

Quickly looking around, Hefty spotted on of the village bench's and pointed it out to Branch, "Just sit there for a minute. I'll grab Poppy and come right back for you."

As Hefty turned and rushed off, Branch wanted to scoff. He didn't need to sit, he needed to catch up with Poppy before that hyper princess got herself hurt! Just to spite him, Branch's head started to hurt, perhaps miffed at the exertion of energy he was still catching his breath from. Maybe sitting down wasn't a bad idea after all?

More Smurfs were walking around now. At least until they noticed Branch. Then they would stop and gawk at him, making Branch very much aware of the gauze all over his back and his bandaged arm. His hair moved awkwardly, trying to cover his back but stay calm and natural in its natural upright which only made him look less calm. Why didn't he let Poppy tie the blanket on him? He could have just blamed her for walking around looking stupid instead of being this exposed.

Finally sitting, Branch's hair relaxed and he did his best not to look around. He didn't need to see them to know that the staring Smurfs were still there. Maybe he should have let Hefty carry him but he wasn't a child, he could do things on his own. He's done just fine for the last twenty years.

Branch rubbed over his head, trying to ease the headache. All this trouble because Branch couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. If he hadn't been singing Hefty never would have come looking for its source. If Branch never met Hefty then Poppy never would have followed him into the woods and they would never have gotten hurt like this. If they hadn't have gotten hurt they wouldn't be stuck in this strange village, surrounded by strange Hefty-clones, being constantly stared at like some sort of freak.

But that means he never would have met Hefty. Things would have been better that way but the idea didn't sit right with Branch for some reason. The first Smurf Branch met really wasn't all that bad, he didn't seem interested in much besides getting to know Branch better which baffled the troll to no end. Hefty had even saved his and Poppy's lives from that Azrael cat-thing and Branch has yet to even thank him for it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice rose Branch from his thoughts. Standing beside him was Not-Hefty Smurf, scowling at him. At least it was better than all the gawking.

"Ah, sitting," Branch gestured to his body, currently on top of the bench in a sitting position.

"This is my bench," Not-Hefty sneered. "I come here same time, every day to grouch."

"Not stopping you," Branch looked him over for any defining characteristic. No tattoo, less muscles and the scowl were as far as he got. "Grouchy."

Not-Hefty huffed and sat beside Branch, crossing his arms, "How'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess," grumbled Branch and crossed his own arms. Really who named these Smurfs? The Papa one, right? He was either really patient in waiting for a defining trait to name all these Smurf with or really lazy.

"Aww," Poppy's voice made Branch look up again. She was riding on Hefty's back like a child as she grinned down at Branch. "You made a friend."

"Did not," Branch and Not-Hefty, Grouchy Smurf answered together. Well that didn't help his cause any.

Poppy giggled, sliding off Hefty's back as Branch stood.

"Try not to wander off," Branch half pleaded with the princess. "We don't know our way around here or anyone besides Hefty."

"You met Papa, Brainy and Willow last night," Hefty pointed out.

"And Smurfette," Poppy grinned.

"What am I, chopped liver?' Grouchy grouched.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to sit on a bench with you for half a minute Grouchy," Branch rolled his eyes.

"Grouchy?" Poppy giggled. "It's like he's your friendship soulmate."

Both Grouchy and Branch gave Poppy identical unimpressed looks as Hefty could barely contain his laughter as coughing.

Rolling his eyes, Branch turned back to Poppy, "Poppy, just stay close… please?"

Poppy overdramatically gasped, "You used the magic word! I am compelled to obey."

"Good," Branch sighed.

Spotting something behind Branch, Poppy's eyes sparkled, "Smurfette!"

Branch blinked and Poppy was gone, running off to speak to the blonde Smurf, "Seriously, what did we just finish talking about?!"

"At least she's in visual range?" Hefty waved to get Smurfette's attention and gestured for her to come towards them.

"But for how long?" Branch rubbed his forehead again, he was starting to feel a bit warm as his head continued to feel heavier by the minute. He really shouldn't have tried to run earlier.

Seeing the gesture, Hefty stepped closer and slowly, so not to startle Branch, raised his hand and touches Branch's forehead once Branch lowered his own hand, "You're really warm."

Raising his hand, Branch kept Hefty's hand on his forehead. Before when Hefty had carried him, the Smurf had felt really warm but now his hand felt cool against his burning skin.

"I think," Branch bit his lips, then sighed, "I think I need to lay back down."

Hefty nodded and slowly withdrew his hand, much to Branch's disappointment, "I'm going to pick you up again, okay?"

"I can walk," Branch grumbled but didn't move away.

"I know but you really wanna fall over and scare Poppy?" asked Hefty.

Branch crossed his arms, Hefty just knew that Branch had no idea he was pouting and was very cute at doing just that, "That's fighting dirty."

"I do what I gotta do," Hefty stepped closer, paused to see if Branch was going to fight him on his further, then picked him up.

The moment Branch was off his feet he became aware of just how drained he really as and slumped against Hefty. Though his hands had been cool, the rest of Hefty was still warm and felt nice and oddly familiar in a way Branch couldn't quite place as his eye drifted shut. He could feel Hefty give him a bit of a squeeze but he wasn't sure what for.

"Could you please not do that mushy stuff in font of my bench?" growled Grouchy.

Branch didn't really understand what Grouchy was referring to and could hear Poppy talking to him but couldn't make out the words. He fell asleep to the sound of whatever Hefty said in reply.

When Branch woke up again he was feeling chilled, curling up more onto his side in an attempt to retain some heat. His ears twitched to some movement near him before he felt another of the numerous blankets Poppy put on the bed, pulled over him. Slowly he managed to open his eyes and look at the blurry figure above him. The colors were wrong and what his brain was telling him was impossible but somehow something about his person made him question the possibility anyway.

"Grandma?"

The responding chuckle was warm but the voice definitely wasn't right. Branch blinked a few more times to clear his vision and saw that it was that Smurf Willow person standing above him and immediately felt ridiculous.

"Willow…"

"That's right," Willow nodded, pulling the blanket a little more securely around Branch. "Your fever has gotten worse I'm afraid. Hefty and Poppy are getting some food for you and Papa-thing is making some medicine." She saw Branch make a face and smiled gently, "I promise the medicine might taste nasty but it will help."

"It doesn't taste like Sarsaparilla, does it?" Branch recalled the horrid taste of those leaves Hefty had been so fond of and doubted he could drink anything like that without being sick afterward.

"Oh goodness no," Willow shook her head, "And I don't understand the boy's fondness for those leaves either."

Well at least there's that in his favor, Branch let his eyes close again but felt too cold to sleep. He probably wouldn't either with this unfamiliar Smurf standing watch over him. Then again, she had been there for who knows how long while he had been asleep previously and nothing happened. Maybe he could trust these Smurfs a little, Poppy was off alone with them after all…

"Poppy!" Branch sat up in the bed and immediately regretted it. His head felt so light he almost fell off the bed entirely.

Adding to Branch's humiliation, Willow caught Branch before he fell too far over and helped lay him back down on the bed.

"Relax, Poppy is safe," Willow assured him. "She's with Hefty, remember?"

"Hefty?" Branch relaxed a little. Hefty would definitely be able to keep Poppy out of trouble if Poppy didn't walk them both into trouble.

Willow pulled the blankets back over Branch and left to check on the medicine after Branch dozed back off.

"How's he doing?" Papa asked, smashing some herbs together.

"Still feverish and a bit disoriented," said Willow, glancing back at the bedroom. "And make sure that medicine doesn't taste like Sarsaparilla."

Papa Smurf hummed and looked at his ingredients, "I think we'll be good on that one."

Soon Hefty and Poppy returned, Hefty carrying a small pot of soup while Poppy carried a ladle, bowl and spoon. Hefty set down the pot by the hearth to keep it warm while Poppy put the rest on the counter near the hearth.

"How's Branch?" Hefty asked.

"He woke up briefly but we should let him rest," said Willow. She turned to Poppy, "Now near, I realized you two probably came here with Hefty in a hurry but do your family's have any idea where you are?"

"No," Poppy's ears drooped a little, "My father is probably so worried."

"And Branch's family?" asked Willow.

Poppy stayed silent and it worried Hefty, "Poppy?"

"Branch," Poppy hesitated. "Branch is an orphan."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Papa scratched his beard absently. He had raised so many Smurflings, it was hard to imagine one on their own. "How long ago did they pass?"

Ears drooping more, Poppy shrugged t she looked at her feet, "I don't know. I was only a toddler when we escaped the Bergan and they weren't around when I was older so I think it was before then."

The Bergan, those were those creatures that Poppy mentioned earlier. The ones that made Branch so… haunted.

"Poppy," Hefty glanced back at the bedroom. "What are the Bergen?"

Slowly Poppy reached up into her hair and pulled out a little book, which took the Smurfs by surprise. How did a book stay hidden up there?

Opening the book Poppy began her story of the happiest creatures, living in the happiest forest in the happiest tree when they were discovered by the Bergen. She told them how the Bergen were only happy when they ate Trolls and had a holiday based on the occasion. She explained how the Trolls escaped, led by her father King Peppy, and "no troll left behind" before they came to live at the tree they're at now.

"Branch is a little older than me," Poppy continues, putting away her book. "He remembers what the old Troll Tree at Bergen Town was like. He's always been scared that the Bergen would find us again and eat us all. It hasn't exactly earned him any friends…"

So, Branch has been alone, without a family, for twenty years. He's lived alone, underground, in a bunker to hide from the creatures that probably took his family from him. And there was no one besides Poppy that understood that? No wonder they were close. And it made sense that Branch was used to doing everything on his own. Poppy had been younger then him, why hadn't anyone tried to help Branch?

And no wonder Branch had looked so freaked out when Hefty said Branch's blood had tasted good. Hefty probably made Branch think of the monsters that devoured his parents. Oh Smurf, had Branch seen it happen? That would definitely turn any troll gray.

Unable to stand still, Hefty grabbed the ladle and bowl, filling it up with the soup that they had brought.

"Hefty, please don't try talking to Branch about the Bergen," Poppy pleaded. "At least not while he's sick; it would only upset him."

Taking a deep breath, Hefty rotated his shoulders, trying to ease the tension. After he was calmer, he gave a little nod.

"Thank you," Poppy gave Hefty a gentle hug from behind.

Once Poppy released him, Hefty grabbed the spoon and went to go check on Branch, carefully using his foot to direct the stool back towards the bedside without tripping. He set the bowl on the nightstand for a moment before looking at Branch.

Still asleep, Branch was curled up and eyebrows furrowed, not at all the peaceful sleep of the night before.

Papa had said earlier that Branch should eat before taking any more medicine and Willow said to let him rest so what could Hefty do to help Branch sleep better now? Last night Poppy had sang for Branch and though Hefty had an okay voice he was no Singer Smurf. He especially didn't have Branch's siren voice or Poppy's cheerful elegance.

Let's see, Poppy had also stroked Branch's hair. Could Hefty do that? Troll hair was definitely different from the hair of any other creature Hefty has seen before. Most of the time it seemed normal but could grow and move like a limb at the Troll's will but also move instinctively like when Branch's hair twitched at being watched.

Scooting closer, Hefty reached out and stroked over Branch's hair the way he had seen Poppy do last night, from the scalp up. The hair was definitely softer then Hefty thought, moving with Hefty's hand as he petted it.

When Branch's eyebrows relaxed, Hefty knew he had to be doing something right. Still he was not expecting Branch's hair to start moving.

Bits of Branch's hair near where Hefty was stroking moved around in a lazy sort of wave before wrapping around Hefty's arm near the wrist. The hair didn't really restrict Hefty's movement as long as Hefty kept stroking Branch's hair but made it impossible for Hefty to pull his hand back.

Turning a bit in his seat, Hefty looked towards the other room, wondering if he could get Poppy's attention without waking Branch. Surely, she would know of a way to make Branch's hair let him go.

A soft hum from the bed stopped Hefty from calling out though. He turned back to the bed to see Branch blinking himself awake, hair still holding onto Hefty's arm.

"Hefty?" Branch questioned, not quite sure who he was looking at.

"Yeah, it's me bro," Hefty flexed his hand a bit, glad the hair wasn't holding on very tightly. It was possible he could just pull himself free but he didn't want to accidentally pull any of Branch's hair out. "Do you think you could give me my arm back?"

Branch blinked and looked around, trying to figure out what Hefty meant. He moved his head a bit, feeling his hair pull at Hefty's arm and felt his face turning plum that he couldn't blame on the fever. His hair delicately released Hefty's arm and he covered his face, just what was his hair thinking?

"Thanks," said Hefty, watching Branch refuse to look at him. "Ah, does your hair doing that mean something?"

"Heck if I know," Branch grumbled. "It's never done that before."

"Okay then," Hefty scooted his stool closer and picked up the bowl. "Think you can sit up and eat? I brought you some soup."

"No, I'm just waiting for the Earth to swallow me up, help yourself," Branch still was not looking at him.

"The Earth can swallow you up later," Hefty rolled his eyes and set down the bowl as he stood. "You gotta eat something so you can take the medicine Papa is making."

Grumbling, Branch curled up more.

"Fine," Hefty sighed, "I'll go get Poppy."

Hefty turned around, whistled softly as he walked, smiling when he heard movement behinds him. He turned, smirking triumphantly when he saw Branch slowly sitting up.

"You can't blackmail me with Poppy forever," Branch frowned at him.

Taking his seat back on the stool, Hefty grinned as he picked back up the bowl, "Why not, it's fun."

"So happy my misery brings you joy," Branch reached for the bowl.

Hefty held the bowl out of Branch's reach, "I don't do it to torture you, I'm trying to make you take care of yourself."

"I admit right now isn't the best example but I normally take care of myself just fine," Branch took the bowl when Hefty offered it to him again, "Always have."

Branch ignored the spoon and slowly drank from the bowl, aware that Hefty was watching him but figured it was just him making sure Branch actually drank the soup. It wasn't like he was going to dump it the moment Hefty wasn't looking, he only did that whenever Cooper gave him cupcakes.

"You must really care about Poppy a lot," Hefty said slowly, "To let her into that tough shell of yours."

"She never really gave me a choice," Branch paused, licking his lips. "You're a lot like her in that way." He noticed Hefty practically preening and smiled a little to himself, "You're both as stubborn as they come, unmovable from your mindset like a rock in the mud," he huffed a little laugh behind the soup bowl at Hefty's indignant expression, "but I guess your hearts are in the right place."

"That might be the closest you've never gotten to complimenting me," Hefty smiled.

Again, Branch paused, thinking about it. Had he really never said anything nice to Hefty? Threatening, yelling, name calling; why did Hefty want to be around him again?

"I feel like you'd like me to compliment your muscles but you compliment yourself enough on those," Branch ventured, completely not the direction he should have gone in.

Que Hefty flexing, "Can you blame me?" The Smurf gave his bicep a kiss.

"Doofus," Branch finished off the bowl while Hefty chuckled. "An incredibly patient and brave doofus but a doofus all the same."

Hefty stared at Branch for a long time, Branch almost worried he had broken the muscle head's brain when Hefty raised his hands, putting his pointer fingers to his thumbs to make a frame around Branch, "I want to memorize this moment for all time."

"I'll scrap book it for you," Poppy announced, disappearing from the bedroom's doorway as quickly as she came.

"How long was she standing there for?" asked Hefty.

"No clue," Branch admitted. He fiddled with the empty bowl, the soup had helped him feel warmer but he was still a bit chilled. He set the bowl down and reached for another blanket by his feet but Hefty got there first, standing and lifting it up to cover him. "Um, thanks."

"No problem bro," said Hefty. "But that's your third blanket, are you that cold?"

"I can't help it," Branch mumbled, he was sick and not everyone would be the living embodiment of fire masquerading as a Smurf.

Papa Smurf came in carrying a vial, followed by Willow, "Would you like anymore to eat before you take the medicine Branch?"

Really Branch wanted to protest taking anything the older Smurf made but then Hefty would just Poppy involved and it would just be another display of how Poppy had Branch wrapped around her little finger. He could live without any further humiliation, thanks.

"I'm good," Branch took the vial when it was offered and drank it as quickly as possible. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting but it wasn't going to be the toast of any party any time soon.

Taking back the empty vial, Papa Smurf, to Branch's surprise, patted the top of his head. No one had done that in a really long time, he hadn't even thought to bat the hand away before it retreated on its own.

"Now I've made enough for three more doses," Papa explained. "Hopefully your fever will have broken by then but I can always make more. Try to eat something before you take any of it or it will just upset your stomach. Any questions?"

Still a bit dumb folded by the earlier fatherly gesture, Branch just shook his head.

"Alright, rest well," said Papa.

"And no more overexerting yourself," said Willow.

Branch hummed in acknowledgement and the elder Smurfs headed out of the mushroom with no sign of where Poppy wandered off to, again.

"Is Willow your mother?" Branch asked.

"Huh?" Hefty looked confused.

"Papa Smurf is your father, right?" said Branch. "So, is Willow your mother and if yes, how is she still alive?"

"Oh, you think Smurfs have kids like the rabbits and such where the boy and the girl-" Hefty put two hands together, "And out comes a baby."

"Thank you for the biology lesson Brainy, didn't see you come in," Branch couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction when Hefty gave him a dirty look.

"Don't be an ass," said Hefty. "But to answer your earlier question, Papa Smurf is our Papa but he isn't our father in the biological sense. Baby Smurfs are dropped off by the stork so we're not technically related like rabbit siblings would be. Like if Tailor and Cobbler wanted to date, they could. It's the same for Willow's village; she's not any of the girl's mother but she raised them and any of the two of them could date if they wanted."

"What's a stork?" asked Branch.

"A bird," answered Hefty.

"So, let me get this straight," Branch began slowly. "There's a bird that gets baby Smurfs from unknown origins. Said bird then delivers all the boys to one village, with the exception of Smurfette, and all the girls to another village? Is there one boy Smurf in Willow's village? And was the bird drunk?"

Hefty chuckles, "There's no boys in Willow's village, but she and Papa are talking about maybe the girls moving here. Their village was destroyed by Gargamel and though its fixable he now knows where it is an it's not as safe there as it used to be anymore. As for the drunk question… It is quite possible."

A small huff escaped Branch, but then it broke into a tiny chuckle. Honestly it was the most beautiful thing Hefty has ever heard outside of Branch's singing.

Branch wiped away some moisture that had gathered around his eyes. He really had not expected that, still it felt sort of nice. Maybe his fever made him more easily amused? It was definitely making him more tired.

Careful not to agitate his arm or back, Branch laid back down. He was close to drifting off a bed when he felt the bed shift, opening his eyes to see Hefty beside him, "What are you doing?"

"You're cold, I'm warm, figured I might work better than another blanket," Hefty shrugged.

"It's the middle of the day," Branch protested. "Shouldn't you be out lifting a dumbbell somewhere?'

"I can do that later," said Hefty. "You just sleep and think healing thoughts."

"I don't believe in that healing thoughts stuff," mumbled Branch but he could feel himself dozing off, Hefty really did give off a lot of heat.

"Sweet dreams Branch," Hefty said softly, scooting closer to the slumbering troll.

Chapter 3

Branch was back at the Troll Tree, at least he thought it was the Troll Tree. The branches were bigger and greener then Branch recalled, and there more pods closer together. He was sitting on one of the tree's branches and basking in the warm sunshine and he could smell laundry drying somewhere nearby. Oddly there seemed to be no one around.

"And I need you now tonight," an all too familiar voice rang in Branch's ears and he felt ice fill his entire body.

 _No, not again_ , Branch leapt to his feet and started running towards the voice, towards the smell of laundry and the site of impending doom. He could now see the bars of the cage surrounding the old Troll Tree, blocking out bits of light and closing in on him with every step.

"And I need you more than ever," the voice continued and Branch cursed it.

 _Shut up! Shut up you damn brat_ , Branch tried to run faster but only seemed to slow down. _You have no idea what you're doing_.

"And if you only hold me tight," the voice sang and Branch found himself barely able to breath.

"Please stop, please, not again," Branch sobbed, able to see the laundry just ahead of him. He climbed, unable to stretch his hair and arms feeling heavy. Why did this keep happening?

"We'll be holding on forever," the voice taunted Branch just as he managed to get to the top but his Grandmother was already running away, towards the younger him singing obliviously ignorant of the Bergen approaching him.

"Grandma, come back," Branch screamed after her but she couldn't hear him. She never did.

"And we'll only be making it right," younger Branch sang.

"Branch, watch out," Branch's Grandmother cried.

"'Cause we'll never be wrong-" younger Branch finally looked up at his Grandmother just in time for his Grandmother to push him out of the way and be snatched by the Bergan.

Branch saw his younger self fall and rushed forward, being able to hear nothing but her scream. He reached the end of the limb before the Bergan reached the gate but then everything around him disappeared, replaced with nothing but gray.

"No," Branch whimpered, falling to his knees and saw what little blue he reclaimed, wither away from his hands. "Come back…"

"-Together," Poppy's sweet voice called out to him and Branch saw her standing beside him as he knew her now, smiling as she lifted Branch back to his feet and continued to sing, "We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight."

With a smile Poppy kissed Branch's cheek but then let go of his hands and she was gone.

"Poppy?" Branch called out but he was still alone. He could feel her warmth in the air but it wasn't reaching the chill inside of him and the grey was only getting darker. Against his will he began to sing, "Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
And there's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart."

"It's beautiful!" Hefty's voice happily called out to him.

Branch spotted Hefty standing a short distance away behind him.

All around them the gray is starting to turn a little lighter.

"Hefty?" Branch's feet take him towards the Smurf.

"Ever since I heard it, all I've wanted to do is seek you out," Hefty continued as if not hearing Branch speak.

All around them the ground shakes but Hefty doesn't seem to notice. Suddenly looming above, is a giant cloaked figure but it doesn't seem to be a Bergen. Could this be the wizard Hefty could them about?

The cloaked figure of Gargamel reaches for Hefty and Branch runs towards them butt he short distance between them stretches and Branch only gets further away. All he can do is watch as Gargamel lifts Hefty up and there's a flash of blue light and Hefty is just discarded midair.

Branch is finally at Hefty's side shortly after he hits the ground. Branch checks Hefty's grayed body for warmth, for a pulse, for anything but he finds nothing.

The grey that had been around them was black now and Branch can hardly make Hefty out anymore even though they're so close.

"No," Branch whimpers and he can fell the tears pouring down his face, "Hefty…"

"Thank you," the voice above him looms, sounding like a thousand voices echoing in the nothing, "For leading me to him with your singing."

The ice in Branch cracks but there's no warmth, only a deep pain spreading through his core. He almost wishes he'd go numb just so it would stop. If only he were dead instead of Hefty.

It seems as though Branch will get his wish as he sees Azrael's outline, bigger then he remembered, and practically glowing in the darkness, bounding towards them.

Branch awoke feeling something trying to restrain him. Instinctively he struggled, fighting and thrashing about as hard as he could despite the pain rippling through his arm and stinging his back so he could get free. He was not going down without a fight!

"Branch," Hefty shouted, scared to let go in case Branch hurt himself in his panic. "Branch calm down, it's me; Hefty."

Shockingly Branch immediately stilled and went partly limp trying to look at Hefty. His eyes were wide, unseeing, not unlike when he first awoke after Azrael's attack.

"Hefty?" Branch said slowly, almost unsure of what he was seeing.

"Yeah, bro, it's me," Hefty assured, loosening his hold on Branch so it wasn't so tight but kept him close.

"What's happening?" Branch's voice was still very soft, uncertain.

"You were having a nightmare," Hefty answered and, at Branch's confused face, reached up a hand to wipe way a few of Branch's tears which only seemed to confuse him more. "I take it that you don't remember?"

There was a pause as Branch thought about it, looking at Hefty as if he had never seen him before. He sighed and shook his head, "Just a vague… feeling."

"Must have been bad to react that way," Hefty recalled Branch struggle even in his sleep, crying and tossing so much Hefty held him in an attempt to calm him. He wanted to ask if it was about the Bergen but Branch said he didn't remember and he promised Poppy he wouldn't bring those monsters up while Branch was sick.

Branch hummed and shifted, looking at the rest of Hefty now, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A warm chuckle escaped Hefty, "No man, not even a scratch."

"Pretty sure lots of muscles don't equal invulnerability," commented Branch.

"I'm fine," smiled Hefty, "I promise."

Silence stretched out for a bit but it wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat there, Hefty holding Branch close and upright, which confused Branch a bit. He was awake and calm now, why was Hefty till holding him?

"How long have I been asleep?" Branch questioned.

Keeping a hold of Branch, Hefty looked towards the window, trying to gauge the light to tell the time, "A few hours, you should probably eat again and take more medicine."

"Watching me sleep and playing nursemaid must all be so riveting for you," Branch grumbled, "Is Poppy bouncing off the walls yet?"

"She was but Smurfette came back and they went out together," Hefty carefully made sure Branch could sit up on his own before getting off the bed, trying not to think about how empty his arms suddenly felt. "And before you panic, Smurfette won't let anything happen to Poppy and Papa old the others to be on their best behavior."

"They better be," Branch crossed his arms, carefully not to agitate his injured one any further. Plus, he was starting to get chilled again since Hefty left the bed. He better not be becoming dependent on Hefty for warmth or Poppy just might abduct the unsuspecting Smurf when it was time to head home. There was no doubt in Branch's mind that she would do it too.

Hefty grabbed the empty soup bowl and headed back to the other room to retrieve more soup and Branch looked around the room a bit. The mushroom was basically three rooms, the main room where medicine was made, this room with the bed and a side room that Branch didn't know what was.

Curious, Branch extended his hair to open the side door, not surprised to see a washroom. That was good, he'll need to use that sooner or later.

Returning with the soup, Hefty watched as Branch pulled his hair back to himself, "Your hair can be rather useful, huh?"

"Most of the time," Branch brushed his hair back a little once it fully returned to it's relaxed position. He took the offered soul from Hefty and noticed Hefty now had a bowl for himself as well. The poor Smurf had been stuck with him practically non-stop since Hefty saved Branch from Azrael. "You don't have to stay with me all day you know. You can take a break, work out, eat some of that nasty sarsaparilla."

"Hey, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean sarsaparilla is nasty," Hefty used a spoon for his soup as Branch drank his from the bowl again. "And I'm just fine hanging out here with you."

"Are you sure your name isn't Nurse Smurf?" asked Branch.

"Ha ha," Hefty laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He ate for a bit in silence, trying to think of a way to ask Branch what he wanted to ask. "So, Poppy mentioned her father earlier; King Peppy?"

"Yeah?" Branch paused to look at Hefty, feeling like this was leading to another question.

"So, Poppy is a princess?" asked Hefty.

"Yep," Branch drank some more soup, still wandering where this was going.

Though Hefty knew the answer from talking to Poppy, Hefty figured it was the best way to gauge Branch's feelings by asking, "So you're going to be the Troll King one day?"

Branch almost spat out his soup, coughing a bit as he turned to Hefty, "Say what now?"

"Well when you and Poppy get married," Hefty ventured.

"Poppy and I are not getting married," snapped Branch. "What made you think that?"

Oh Smurf, Hefty should have thought this out better. "Well you're so protective of you and, um, she said she loved you?"

Branch stared at Hefty weirdly and Hefty knew he should have kept that last part to himself. Way for this to backfire.

"She doesn't mean it that way," Branch put down the soup and curled up a bit, ear drooping a little like Poppy's had when she told the story of the Bergen.

"You love her?" Hefty really regretted opening up his line of questioning now. His stomach was feeling all knotted and he also put his own soup down.

Silently, Branch fiddled with the blankets over his knees.

"Yes," Branch said slowly but almost like a question, "No?" He sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. It's been so long since," he sighed again, "It's complicated."

This was definitely dangerous territory. Hefty should've waited to bring it up or never brought it up at all. Still he was already one foot in the grave, he might as well keep digging.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hefty scratched the back of his neck. "Talking about things helped before, right?"

Silence was Hefty's initial answer again but he expected it. Branch wasn't the sort to just share things without being pushed or without thinking it over and thinking it over some more.

"While I've been asleep," Branch started, unsure, "Has Poppy told you more about how Troll colors work?"

"A bit," Hefty admitted.

"Did she tell you about me," Branch hesitated. If Hefty didn't already know did he really want to share this? It hadn't been a secret for twenty years and if Branch had met Hefty just a month or so earlier he would have known off the back but somehow, he wanted didn't want Hefty to know. He wanted to keep that secret buried away with so many other things but he also knew that he owed Hefty something about himself after everything even if was just Branch greedily working through his own problems, again.

Branch licked his lips and stared at his knees, "About me being gray?"

"Er, yes," Hefty admitted slowly, hoping Poppy wouldn't try to get even for this later.

Rubbing his eyes, Branch stifled a groan. He should have known Poppy would share something like that without thought. At least it saved him some trouble of explaining the basics.

"I was four when, when we came to where we live now," Branch began. "I was at a home with other children who, who lost their parents but I couldn't stand it there. It was crowded and loud and they were so happy despite everything and I lashed out a lot. After a bit I ran away and made myself a camp outside of the village. I'd still come for school and such but I ran away each time they took me back to the home. After a while they stopped trying."

Despite himself, Hefty thought back to when he was four. Papa wouldn't allow any of them to handle knives and the most they could do to help in the kitchen was stir and help clean up. Back then they all lived in one giant mushroom, where Papa would hug and kiss each one of them good night, before they were older took down the big mushroom to build their own smaller mushrooms. While he was always surrounded by love and family, Branch had been alone.

Not noticing Hefty's thoughts, Branch continued, "I started to build my bunker, a place I would be safe in case, in case anything bad happened. Everyone left me alone except for…"

"Except for Poppy," Hefty reasoned.

"Except for Poppy," Branched nodded. "From the moment she could walk around on her own she followed me around trying to 'brighten me up'. She would sing and dance and invited me to parties, no matter how many times I refused or how mean I was to her. For a long time, I just thought she was annoying, I hadn't realized how much I came to relay on her happiness until she needed me to help her be happy once."

"That's how you started to get your color back," Hefty sighed. It was good leaning more about Branch and he was glad Poppy had helped him but, he wished it didn't make him feel so Smurfing hopeless.

Again, Branch nodded, "I do love Poppy. She means the world to me and I would do anything to protect her." He sighed. "But being in love with her; I don't know. I haven't loved someone since… and I've never been in love. I wouldn't know what it felt like if it tried to eat me like that stupid cat-thing."

"I really hope falling in love doesn't feel like being eaten," Hefty offered a soft smile.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Branch, wanting more than anything to stop talking about himself for a bit.

Hefty fiddled with his spoon as he thought about how to answer. Honesty was probably the best approach.

"I thought I was once," Hefty admitted.

"You thought you were?" Branch questioned.

"Yeah," Hefty shrugged, "With Smurfette."

Oh, that one girl Smurf Poppy was so flustered by. Why did Branch feel like he had double the reason not to like her now?

"I know I said earlier no one on the village is really related but they've always felt like my brothers," Hefty furthered explained. "Part of why I work out so much is that I wanted to be strong enough to protect them."

"So, it isn't purely ego," Branch couldn't help but tease.

"Eh, ego helps," Hefty admitted, smiling at Branch rolling his eyes. "But Smurfette didn't grow up here. It's not my place to tell you her origins but when she came to live here, I thought she was the one. She's amazing, funny, smart, beautiful; you know, the whole package sort of deal. I flirted with her for a long time but it never really went anywhere.

'When we discovered the lost village of girl Smurfs, we almost lost her and I was devastated. After we got Smurfette back, I was so relieved but after that, I don't know, happiness high faded, I realized the romantic feelings just weren't there anymore. It was the relief of discovering my friend was safe, not the potential of someone I wanted to spend my life with.

'And, believe it or not, we actually grew closer afterward and she's my best friend I go to when I need to talk to someone. I actually went and talked to her before I snuck off to find that siren's voice I kept hearing."

While Hefty spoke, Branch had given the occasional nod to show that he was listening but didn't respond right away when Hefty finished.

"Dude," Branch stared at Hefty. "Did you just call me a siren?"

When Hefty's cheeks turned a darker blue, Branch realized that the Smurf was blushing.

"You should finish your soup," Hefty almost knocked over his stool with how quickly he stood up. "I'll go get your next dose of medicine."

Watching Hefty rush from the room, Branch wondered if he would never understand Smurfs. He guessed he had time to figure it out while he waited for his fever to pass.

This would probably be a good time to use the washroom before that medicine made him sleepy again. He carefully got off the bed and just stood still for a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall over. His head was still a bit off but if he went slow, he didn't foresee any problems for he really didn't want Hefty's help on this one.

Hefty paced in the other room a bit, trying to calm his racing heart. He had not meant to call Branch a siren to his face. What if Branch thought he was weird now? Or at least weirder than Branch already thought he was. He couldn't face himself if that little slip made Branch uncomfortable around him.

Like a pair of angels, Poppy and Smurfette came into the mushroom. They must have gone to tailors for Poppy was wearing a dress identical to Smurfette's. At least the dress used o be identical for while Smurfette's was pristine as always, Poppy's dress had what looked like cake batter, grass stains and mud staining her dress, and it was randomly flaked with something that sparkled in the light.

"How's our patient?" asked Poppy, holding up a basket from bakers. "We brought muffins; I helped make them."

That explained the batter at least. What else had these girls been doing that got Poppy so messy?

"He's awake," Hefty said softly, "But I'm really glad you're here Poppy."

"Thanks," Poppy said softly in return. "Why are we whispering?"

"So Branch doesn't hear," whispered Hefty. "I need you to distract him for a bit, make him forget anything he may have wanted to ask me before you got here."

"Why?" asked Poppy.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally called him a siren to his face and now he's going to think I'm weird and I need him to forget about it, okay?" Hefty said as loudly as he could in a whisper.

"Aww," Poppy cooed. "He's your siren? That's so cute."

Hefty wanted to scream when he saw Poppy had lifted her hands to make the shape of a heart. He barely held back from shaking her to make her focus for he knew Branch would never forgive him if he accidentally hurt her.

"Hefty, do you have a crush on Branch?" asked Smurfette.

"No," snapped Hefty at the same time Poppy said, "Yes."

"I do not," growled Hefty.

"Fine, you _love_ him," grinned Poppy.

"Poppy," Hefty warned.

"You wanna _kiss_ him," Poppy sang.

"Poppy," Hefty tried again.

"You wanna make little Troll/Smurfs _if that's even possible_ ," Poppy put a little dance into her singing, which made Smurfette giggle.

"Poppy!" Hefty grabbed Poppy by her shoulders to make her stop.

"Poppy, I don't know what you're doing, but stop tormenting Hefty," Branch called from the other room which made Hefty freeze and look around in a paranoid manner.

"Do," Hefty swallowed. "Do you think he heard?"

"Nah," Poppy shook her head and stepped back from Hefty's hold. "Branch is oblivious to feelings. You could probably profess your undying love to him and he'd still think you were joking or something."

Poppy skipped into the other room and Hefty took a deep breath to calm himself. At least he had a shield from Branch's questions for a while.

"Hey," Smurfette put a hand onto Hefty's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "If you like him, you should tell him. Not right now obviously, but later when he's better and it's a more romantic setting."

"I don't know," Hefty admitted and absolutely hated it. "Things are complicated."

"Maybe but nothing is going to happen if you don't try," Smurfette smiled at him, "He'd be lucky to have you, you know? You're great."

Slowly Hefty smiled, "Thanks Smurfette."

When the Smurfs joined the Trolls in the bedroom, Poppy was sitting on the bed next to Branch, happily munching a muffin while Branch sniffed one and nibbled.

"How long did that dress stay clean," Branched eyed the formally white dress. "Five minutes?"

"Ten minutes, thank you very much," Poppy quipped.

"Ah yes, please forgive me for underestimating you," Branch rolled his eyes.

"You're forgiven, now eat," Poppy poked Branch's muffin.

Branch batted her hand away, "Sorry I'm not an endless vacuum like you."

Poppy put her hand to her chest and gasped in mock hurt, winking at Smurfette when she came over to sit at the foot of the bed near Poppy.

Still Hefty hesitated to join them. He shuffled his feet and went over to stand by Branch, "Um, listen, I need to grab some things from my place but I'll be right back, okay?"

Branch blinked but nodded, "Alright."

"Make sure he takes the medicine when he's done eating," Hefty handed the vial to Smurfette for safe keeping.

"Fear not Hefty, Smurfette and I shall guard Branch with our lives," Poppy saluted him.

"If I'm in danger in bed, there's something seriously wrong here," Branch mumbled but it was easy enough for them to hear.

Chuckling a little, Hefty turned to head out.

"Hefty?" Branch's voice called.

"Yeah?" Hefty turned back.

"Um," Branch hesitated, "See you soon?"

"Yeah," Hefty smiled, "See you soon."

Instead of heading straight home, Hefty walked around a bit trying to clear his mind.

All around him, he could see some of the girl Smurfs milling about with his brothers. There was no clear indication if they were moving in yet but it was a nice distraction from his thoughts, though it didn't last long.

As it stood, Poppy loved Branch but was not in love with Branch. At the same time Branch loved Poppy but wasn't sure what that love exactly was. Where did that leave Hefty?

To be completely honest with himself, Hefty was in love with Branch. He may have not realized it yet, but he was from the moment Branch's song first reached his ears. The love took hold when he first heard the singing up close and finally heard the siren voice crystal clear. Along with agitation at Branch's initial hostility, the love grew with each interaction, loving Branch's stubbornness, his fighting spirit, his protectiveness of his village, and later of Poppy, and those moments of honesty and vulnerability.

There wasn't an exact moment where the love made itself known to Hefty but he felt it as surely as he felt the sun on his skin. Somehow it just felt right but also like he was just setting himself up for disappointment again like he had with Smurfette.

First of all, despite the blue hue of his skin, Branch was not a Smurf. Smurfs and Trolls were vastly different and lived far apart from each other. How would a relationship between them even work?

Would Branch even want a relationship? With Branch's uncertain feelings for Poppy and his general hesitation to trust a relationship seemed like a stretch. Poppy said that Branch would probably think Hefty was joking. Was Branch that convinced that he was so hard to love?

But really, could Hefty blame Branch if that was the case? Branch had been alone for most of his life, no family and other adults who had given up on him for being difficult. Were Trolls so happy that they couldn't handle one troubled child?

No matter what happened Hefty would make sure Branch was not going to be alone anymore. He'd go to the forbidden every day to see Branch if Branch would be willing to meet him somewhere like before. He'd make sure Branch knew Hefty cared about him and, maybe, one day tell him how he feels.

Up ahead, Hefty spotted Papa Smurf talking to Smurf Willow and headed for them.

"Ah, good afternoon Hefty," Papa Smurf smiled warmly when he spotted him. "Taking a break from watching over your friend?"

"Sort of," Hefty scratched the back of his neck. "I just need to get a few things before I head back."

"I see," Papa scratches his beard, watching Hefty shift around awkwardly in a manner very untypical of Hefty. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Hefty said quickly. "I just, that is I just wanted to…"

Stepping forward quickly, Hefty grabbed Papa up into a hug and just held him. When was the last time he just hugged Papa like this? He thinks he was still an apple shorter than the elder Smurf and he regretted not doing this more often.

"Hefty?" Papa hugged Hefty back but couldn't help but be concerned. He always expected protectiveness, bravery and a bit of ego from this particular Smurfling; open affection was not all that common outside of moment of extreme distress or overflowing joy but Hefty didn't seem to be either. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hefty kept hugging Papa, not caring if the entire village saw. "I love you Papa."

Papa smiled, holding Hefty a little tighter and wondered if he had that blue Troll to thank for amazing gift, "I love you too, my little Smurfling."

Chapter 4

After talking to Papa for a bit, Hefty headed back to his house. He grabbed a couple of small dumbbells and the book Brainy had lent him ages ago that he kept putting off reading. Once he had those, he dropped by Tailor's to see if Poppy inquired about a vest for Branch and then to Baker's for some bread and jam that he could make sandwiches with and would be fine at the Recovery Mushroom or a bit.

By the time Hefty returned to the Recovery Mushroom, it was close to dinner time. Of course, he found Poppy and Smurfette still in the bedroom with a sleeping Branch but hadn't expected the scene in front of him.

Sitting pretzel style on the bed, Poppy had moved to the side of the bed Hefty normally was and was braiding Smurfette's hair, who was sitting on the stool next to the bed. That wasn't the odd part though. The off-putting part was Branch, while asleep, apparently put his bad arm around Poppy's waist, the arm resting in her lap, while he sort of curled around her back.

"Hey Hefty," Poppy greeted softly as if she didn't have the Troll Hefty loved wrapped around her. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah," Hefty quietly put the things he retrieved to the side, trying with all his might not to kick Poppy out of his spot. "What's going on here?"

"I'm braiding Smurfette's hair," Poppy beamed, "Isn't it pretty? Of course, it's always pretty but-"

"Not that," Hefty suggested towards Branch.

Poppy looked at Branch, then Hefty, then back to Branch before getting what he was asking, "Ah that." She shrugged and went back to braiding. "Branch was cold but absolutely refused to snuggle with me, the stubborn Troll, so he agreed to this and I agreed to stop talking so he could sleep."

Smurfette giggled and turned to Hefty, "The way they talk, it's like watching you and Bainy argue. Only Poppy is way more affectionate then either of you combined."

"And proud of it," Poppy finished off the braid and reached into her own hair. She gathered a few loose strands and used them as a ribbon to tie the braid off. "There, perfect."

"You really do use your hair for everything, don't you?" Hefty shook his head at himself for overreacting. Poppy had made her affection for Branch clear and it wasn't her fault that Branch wasn't sure. He needed to learn not to jump to conclusions if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Branch.

"It's a Troll's best friend," Poppy patted her ponytail with a smile. "If you had hair I could do something with yours too."

Hefty frowned, "I have hair, you just can't see it from under my hat." He reached up and pulled his hat off, careful not to let any of the things in it to drop out.

Letting out a tiny gasp, Poppy stared. Before her, Hefty had short dark blue, nearly black hair that was buzzed in an undercut around his ears but then grew thicker higher up and fluffed up adorably by his forehead. She blindly reached out and started to shake Branch's shoulder.

"Don't wake him," Hefty started to put his hat back on.

Snatching away the hat with her hair, Poppy shook Branch more, "Wake up Branch!"

Though he startled a little, Branch didn't spring up, looking around in confusion, "Poppy, what-"

Not listening, Poppy helped Branch sit up and pointed, "Look at Hefty!"

Half asleep, Branch looked at Poppy's pointed hand first and saw the hat she had captured, "Why do you have a Smurf hat?"

Poppy hushed Branch and physically directed Branch's face in the proper direction, "Look!"

Finally, Branch's eyes landed on Hefty. His eyes became wider, more awake, but he remained silent.

So, that's what typical Smurf hair looked like. At least that's what Hefty's hair looked like. Before now, Branch thought male Smurfs were bald until they grew beards in their old age.

Besides Troll newborns, Branch had never seen hair so short but it suited Hefty. The hair was a good color with his cerulean blue skin and surprisingly didn't look greasy from being under a hat all day. In fact, it looked really soft and Branch sort of wanted to touch it.

At the staring, something clicked in Hefty's brain. Of course, Troll's would be attracted to hair. Hair was like one of the most fundamental parts of their lives that they used for everything as far as Hefty could tell. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down in front of Branch and flashed his most charming smile.

"You can touch it, if you want," Hefty offered.

Branch swallowed and looked at the hair, clearly tempted as he fiddled his hands together. Slowly he raised his uninjured hand, glanced at Hefty's face again, before finally touching the Smurf's hair.

The buzzed part was a bit bizarre feeling but interesting and lead the way up to the thicker hair, teasing Branch's hand with its softness. The short strands made it fascinating to run his fingers through and tickled a little each time he pulled his fingers free, so unlike Troll hair that you couldn't touch all of in a single stroke.

At first Hefty watched Branch's rapt expression as the Troll marveled at Hefty's hair but the stroking felt so nice his eyes drifted shut so he could concentrate on the feeling. The hand was curious but gentle and Hefty had to take in a deep breath from making any sort of inappropriate noises.

Ears catching the deep inhale, Branch looked back at Hefty's face to see that the Smurf had closed his eyes. The expression there was of such deep contentment that Branch felt his cheeks burn a bit. Also, this was the closest Branch had ever been to Hefty's face. If circumstances were different, it would have been a perfect position to kiss him.

Now that was an odd thought. It also reminded Branch that Poppy and Smurfette were watching Branch pet Hefty's hair for a longer time that was decent.

"Um, thanks," Branch stammered as he regretfully pulled his hand back to himself. When Hefty open his eyes to look at him, he felt the need to say more. "It's really nice… and soft."

"Thanks man," Hefty smiled warmly and it made Branch feel warmer.

"Oh, I wanna feel," Poppy squealed. "Pretty please?"

Hefty chuckled and leaned a little to give Poppy access.

Poppy squealed again and buried both hands into Hefty's hair, ohing and awing at all the different textures and frustrating Branch to no end.

"Poppy, stop molesting Hefty's head," Branch groaned. "You're really overstepping boundaries here."

"But it's so cute and soft," Poppy actually nuzzled the top of Hefty's head. "Just like a little Trollings."

"Okay, I draw the line at being compared to a baby," Hefty straightened, forcing Poppy to release he hold and ignoring her pout.

After Poppy's crazy exploration Hefty's hair was splayed about wildly at awkward angles. Perfect excuse for Branch to touch it again, trying to tame it with his fingers.

"I don't suppose you have a comb?" Branch ventured.

"Nope," Hefty replied, perfectly fine with Branch's fingers doing the work.

"I have one," Smurfette offered, reaching into her hat to pull out a small pink comb. She pretended not to see Hefty's dirty look and held the comb out to Branch.

Though he wasn't sure why Smurfette would give him the comb and not Hefty, Branch shrugged and took the comb anyway. He carefully tried to style to back to the way it was before, half aware that Hefty was watching him the whole time.

Once Branch was done, Poppy returned Hefty's hat but Hefty didn't put it back on. Instead he served up the bread and jam he brought, along with the rest of the soup.

The blue jam didn't smell familiar, Branch dipped his finger into some of the jam on his bread for closer inspection. It definitely wasn't blueberry; the color was a bit too bright. He licked his finger, then sucked on it a bit to make sure he got it all. The jam was sweeter than he expected but still unidentifiable.

"It's sweet," Branch murmured. "What is it?"

"Smurfberries," Smurfette giggled, but what was so funny about that?

Turning to ask Hefty, Branch found Hefty staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing," Hefty said quickly and stuffed far too much sandwich into his mouth.

 _Smurfs_ , Branch shook his head and began to eat.

Soon all the food was gone and the dirty dishes were stacked into the soup pot.

"I'll wash these and return them to chef," said Smurfette, picking up the dishes.

"I'll help," Poppy announced.

"Wait, aren't you staying here?" asked Branch.

"No, I'm sleeping over at Smufette's," said Poppy.

"But-" Branch started.

"You don't need me crowding you and I'll see you in the morning," Poppy promised and kissed his forehead. "Good night Branch."

Branch sighed once the girls were gone, "At least she didn't boop my nose." At Hefty's confused look, he continued. "It's something Creek back home does, super annoying."

"Sounds like it," Hefty closed up the jam. "So, are you ready for some more medicine?"

Looking out the window, Branch shook his head, "It's still early. I rather wait until it's closer to bedtime so I can sleep through the night."

"Good thinking," Hefty ran his hand through his hair, not used to not wearing his hat and liking the way Branch stared each time he did it. "What would you like to do now?"

Branch spotted the dumbbells Hefty brought over, "Why don't you work out?"

"Wouldn't that be rather boring for you?" asked Hefty.

"You've been watching me sleep for most of the day," pointed out Branch. "I think I can handle being bored for a few hours."

"Alright," Hefty began to stretch.

 _Alright Heft-man_ , Hefty cheered himself on, _time to be impressive. Show this Troll what a fine specimen of Smurf you are_.

Watching Hefty stretch was much different then all of Hefty's numerous boastful flexes. Branch could actually see the muscles move, how they worked, fluidity between relaxed and tensed as they worked was a little spell bounding.

Then Hefty began to work out, running in place and doing push-ups. First with both hands, one hand, then a finger? Now he was just showing off.

It didn't take long for Hefty's body to start to glisten with sweat and Branch was starting to feel a little weird watching this. Somehow it seemed… intimate, even though something told Branch that Hefty worked out in public all the time.

Time moved quickly and before Branch knew it, Hefty was doing cool down stretches. Still stretching, Hefty snuck a look at Branch, noting the intense stare and the plum colored blush on the Troll's cheeks. Perhaps Hefty underestimated Branch's interesting in him after all?

"Well," Hefty said casually, "I feel much better." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I'm going to wash up really quick." With a smile, he headed to the washroom.

Silently watching him go, Branch wondered what the heck was happening to his brain. He said say something right? Like, "good 'cause you stink" and throw in a "muscle head" for good measure but the words did not come out.

The washroom door closed and Branch could fully breath again. Why the split ends was he reacting this way? To Hefty of all creatures?

This was so incredibly stupid. Hefty had only been interested in Branch's voice and the possibility of becoming friends. Heck, the Smurf had thought Branch and Poppy were due to be married just earlier that day and Hefty didn't seem the sort to be interested in breaking up what he thought of as a couple.

Take all these stupid, whatever they are, feelings, put them in a box and bury them below the bunker. They would do nothing but cause trouble.

When Hefty came out of the washroom, Branch was looking at the book Hefty brought.

Putting his towel around his neck and absently holding onto the ends, Hefty walked over and leaned over Branch to look at the book, "Can you read that?"

Branch glanced at Hefty but quickly returned his gaze to the book, determined to not stare so much this round, "Yes. I guess our languages are similar enough that I understand most of this."

"What don't you understand?" Hefty sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh just 'Smurf this' and 'Smurf that' and 'Smurfy' and 'Smurfing'," Branch listed a few. "I hadn't realized you used 'Smurf' as an adjective for so many things and in some instances, I can't tell what it's in place of."

Hefty hummed, not sure how to explain it, "Maybe it would make more sense if read out loud?"

"I'd probably get the inflection wrong," said Branch.

"I meant me reading it to you," Hefty reached for the book.

Branch held the book out of reach, "I'm a little old for a bedtime story."

Hefty rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal. Look, Brainy leant me that book ages ago and I have yet to start it. Why don't you take your medicine and I can read it out loud until you get tired? That way we can both enjoy it."

"Hmm, fine," Branch relented the book. "But if you try to do stupid voices or anything I am taking this book and hitting you with it."

"Would like to see you try," Hefy dodged a pillow and went to get the medicine.

After the medicine was taken, Hefty propped up some pillows so they could both recline back but be a little upright to read the book. Branch ended up with his head on Hefty's shoulder so he could look at the book while Hefty read. Hefty didn't seem to mind so Branch didn't move.

Before Hefty began, he hesitated, "Hey Branch?"

"Yeah?' Branch half looked at him from the awkward position.

"Did your parents ever read to you?" Hefty asked softly, sure he was breeching a sensitive subject but it didn't feel right not asking as well.

Looking back at the book, Branch didn't seem like he was going to answer, then he shrugged, "I don't know, they were gone before I was old enough to form memories of them. It had just been, just me and Grandma."

Ah, so it was Branch's grandmother that he lost, Hefty surmised. He wanted to ask more but that could break his promise to Poppy and he was a Smurf of his word.

"So maybe they did," Branch continued, unaware of the questions going through Hefty's mind. He hesitated, then added, "But Grandma used to."

"Did your Grandma use voices?" asked Hefty.

"No voices," Branch warned. "Stop yammering and Smurfing read already."

Hefty laughed, shaking Branch a bit but Branch didn't mind. He started out with a silly voice but, at Branch's pinch on his arm, spoke normally, his voice calm and steady.

Mid-third chapter, Branch's eyes begin to droop. He found himself sleepily snuggling up to Hefty's warmth but really too tired to care.

"Want me to stop?" Hefty's voice was soft, it took Branch's mind a groggy minute to figure out what he meant.

"No," Branch shook his head a bit. "Keep going."

Hefty paused, then said, "Lift your head for a second."

Branch lifted his head but kept his eyes closed. He felt Hefty shift and then a hand came up to gently tilt Branch's head back onto Hefty's shoulder. Now he could feel that Hefty's arm was around him, becoming a bit more of a pillow. The arm around him adjusted slightly to reach up and absently play with Branch's hair as Hefty went back to reading.

This was odd. This didn't seem normal for friends to do. But it also felt really nice and Branch drifted off feeling safer than he had for a very long time.

In the morning Branch woke up, feeling calm. He was warm, but comfortably so, and his head felt a lot better.

Slowly Branch became aware of what was around him. He was still on Hefty's shoulder, the Smurf still fast asleep, and most of Branch's hair had curled around Hefty's head. The rest of Branch's hair had stretched out, lightly wrapping around Hefty's arm that Branch could see and Branch could feel more of his hair wrapped around Hefty's arm that was around him.

The hair's hold on Hefty was gentle but possessive and protective. It was the sort of holding lovers would sometimes instinctively do when sleeping beside their mate.

"Stop it," Branch hissed at his hair, watching it carefully release Hefty and return to its rightful place. Thank goodness Hefty hadn't seen, He wasn't sure how he would have explained that to the Smurf.

Carefully getting out of Hefty's hold without waking Hefty, Branch slipped from the bed and just stood still to test the waters. His head was still feeling good and nothing was spinning so that was promising.

Branch used the washroom and cleaned up, feeling a bit better after being in bed for so long. He snuck passed Hefty and to the other room, curious to finally look at all the things there. It didn't take long to find a book about healing herbs and he started to look through it, curious if he could find any of these near the Troll Tree.

Absently Branch began to hum, then, not really paying attention to what he was doing, he sang to sing, "There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
Not if my love can't bind your heart  
And there's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who chose to start  
I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn

Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)  
Then slowly turn away from me."

Still looking at the book, Branch turned to see if he could find an example of the herb he was looking at but then jumped back, having almost walked into Hefty. "What the heck, Hefty? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

But Hefty didn't answer. He just stood there, with ridiculous bedhead, and stared at Branch as if seeing him for the first time.

"Hefty?" Branch tried again, starting to grow concerned.

"You," Hefty finally found his voice, "you were singing."

Instantly Branch's body stiffened, stumbling back until he hit the counter.

Hefty followed him, lifting a hand to touch Branch's cheek, "You're brighter."

Both quickly and too slowly, Branch raised his hands to look at them. Sure, enough he as a brighter blue. It still wasn't the blue Branch recalled from his youth but still a shade brighter than the dull blue he had been previously.

There was a mirror in the washroom but Branch was so used to not looking in mirrors that he hadn't noticed the change. He pushed passed Hefty and to the washroom for a better look, shocked that the brighter blue indeed covered all of his skin. His hair was even brighter as well as a little bit longer in its relaxed state.

How? Why had this happened? What was different?

"Hey," Hefty called, almost nervously from the bedroom.

Branch half turned to stare at him.

"Does this mean you're happier?" Hefty asked.

Instead of answering, Branch slammed the washroom door shut and locked it.

Chapter 5

 _That was dumb_ , Branch realized right after he did it but, even as he could hear Hefty pounding on the door, he couldn't reach up and unlock it. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. How was he supposed to face Hefty now? And Poppy, she was going to go crazy and abduct Hefty against his will for sure now. This was bad. Was really bad. Why did Branch's stupid feelings have to be so stupid?

There was absolutely no way this was going to work. He was just going to have to live in this washroom until he died. No, that was even stupider then locking the door. He was just going to face to Troll up, face the music and beg Poppy not to start a Smurf/Troll war.

"Don't think I won't break this door down," Hefty shouted but he knew it was an empty threat. He didn't want to freak the Troll out any more than Branch had already looked before the door slammed but the Troll hadn't responded to a single thing since and he was really starting to freak out with worry.

An agonizing moment passed, the door knobbed clicked and slowly the door opened.

Standing there, Branch stared at the ground and fiddled with his hands, "I don't know why I did that." Then added, "Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it," Hefty stepped forward but stopped when Branch stepped back. Oh Smurf, the Troll was jumpy now and after they had made such progress. "But I don't understand, isn't being happier a good thing?"

"Ye-, N-, I-" Branch stammered, trying to figure out how to explain this without freaking Hefty out. "I'm sorry, I don't, this isn't-"

"Hey," Hefty made a 'calm down' gesture as if speaking to an easily spooked animal. "Calm down and just breath alright?"

Easier said than done, Branch felt like his lungs forgot how to function.

"Branch," Hefty started slowly, not sure, "I know you're probably going to say this none of my business but it seems like you've gone through a lot of stuff and if you're this panicked about the idea of being happy." He scratched the back of his neck, hoping Branch wouldn't lash out at him for this. "Have you ever considered talking to a therapist?"

Finally, Branch looked up at Hefty, "What is a therapist?"

Waiting in the waiting room was nerve wracking for Poppy. She had heard Branch sing from Smurfette's house but when she got back to the Recovery Mushroom Branch was having what Hefty called a "panic attack". As far of Poppy knew, no Trolls back home ever had "panic attacks", but no Troll Poppy never had ever been gray for as long Branch had been either. There were bound to be some setbacks on the way to happiness.

Still Poppy had loved seeing Branch's colors be brighter but her friend looked so scared that it scared her, especially when Branch wouldn't tell her what he was scared about. She agreed with Hefty that Branch should go to the therapist even though she had no idea what it was. All she needed to know was that Hefty said that he thought it would help and she trusted Hefty to take care of Branch. Hefty loved Branch and, Troll or not, people didn't do things to purposefully hurt those they love.

Before they had come here Papa Smurf came to check on Branch's fever. After checking on Branch's back and arm as well, Papa declared the fever gone and the wounds on Branch's back to be healed without fear of them reopening. The elder Smurf did, however, rebandaged Branch's arm to give it more time to heal with another touch of magic.

The bandages on Branch's back had never been a pleasant sight for Poppy but it was worse without them. Now the wounds on Branch's back were visible as scars, dark, angry and jagged. A visual que that Branch had suffered for Poppy, that Branch had nearly died.

Oh, how she wished Tailor had finished with the vest she and Smurfette had ordered for Branch. Maybe then Branch would have some protection. Wouldn't be so exposed.

Poppy nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt something touch her hand.

"Hey," Smurfette gave Poppy's hand a squeeze. "Branch is going to be fine."

"I know," Poppy squeezed the girl Smurf's hand back. "But thank you."

Keeping hold of Smurfette's hand, Poppy wondered how long it would take Branch to be okay. She looked up at Hefty who was sitting on the other side of her.

Having been silent since they sat down, Hefty stared at Therapist Smurf's door, trying to will the hour to go by faster. He had put his hat back on but rearranged it so his hair would stay visible, especially his hair floof, as Poppy had called it. He knew some of his fellow Smurfs had been staring at him rather than the Trolls today but he couldn't find himself to care. All he could think about was what was going on beyond that door.

After Papa left the Recovery Mushroom, Hefty should have insisted that Branch eat something. It was long after breakfast now and he wasn't sure if Branch would be willing to eat lunch after this. He may have to use Poppy to get Branch to have at least a little something.

When finally, the door opened the trio stood but Poppy squeezed Smurfette's hand again before rushing over and swinging the door the rest of the way open.

Branch didn't react right away, not at all surprised Poppy came charging in. But Poppy gasped and choked back a sob; Branch was back to being a light, dull blue, the earlier brightness from this morning was gone. Before Poppy could properly respond, Branch stepped forward and hugged her.

"I think we had a good first session," Therapist Smurf announced. "I recommend that Branch come back on a weekly basis to-"

"No," Poppy shouted, holding Branch tightly and dragging him away from her least favorite, no, her second least favorite Smurf. "No, no, no! You will not be going anywhere near him again!"

"Poppy," Branch started.

"Don't worry Branch, I won't let him do, whatever it is that he did, ever again," Poppy promised, holding him tighter. She swung around and glared at Hefty. "And you; I trusted you! How could you let this happen?!"

"Poppy, don't yell at Hefty," Branch managed to slip out of her hold and took hold of her hands before she could grab him again. "I know this looks like a step back but… I want to try this. I think it could help with more time, alright?"

Slowly Poppy took in a few deep breaths but nodded, "Alright…"

Branch gently gave Poppy's hands a squeeze, "And I think you owe a couple of Smurfs an apology."

"No," Poppy frowned.

"Poppy," Branch tried again, more sternly.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being completely justified in my anger towards seeing my friend turn paler," Poppy grumbled. She pointed at Therapist Smurf, "And you're still my second least favorite Smurf."

"Miss Poppy, perhaps you would like to talk about this?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"No," snapped Poppy and started out of the office, dragging Branch along. She paused in front of Hefty, "And you're my least favorite Smurf."

Hefty remained silent as Poppy dragged Branch out of the office against the boy Troll's protests.

"Poppy," Branch pulled on Poppy's arm to no avail. "Poppy, where are you going?"

"Home," Poppy declared.

"Poppy, we can't just leave," protested Branch, giving up on trying to free his hand. "I don't know the way home from here, do you?"

Poppy stopped and sighed, "No, I don't."

Branch spotted the stream that ran through the village and pulled Poppy over to it for them to both sit down. "Poppy, I get why you're upset and I appreciate it but you can't take it out on Hefty and Therapist Smurf."

"They made you go paler Branch," Poppy protested. "What would you have done if I went into a room with Therapist Smurf and came out gray."

Not answering, Branch threw a stone into the stream.

"Branch?" Poppy asked again.

"You told me to stop voicing murderous thoughts out loud, remember?" asked Branch.

At last Poppy smiled and scooted closer to Branch, "See? You would never let anything happen to me, and I'm not about to let bad things happen to you if I can help it. I was powerless against that Azrael cat-"

"That cat was huge, I don't expect you to be able to fight against that," Branch protested.

"But I can protect your heart," Poppy put her hand over Branch's. "I want you to be happy Branch. You deserve to be happy. I thought maybe Hefty could help do that but if he isn't, we'll find the Troll that is."

"Poppy," Branch was blushing but he wasn't sure what to say. Really there was only one thing even if he couldn't tell her the full truth. "You know I love you, right?"

Smiling, Poppy rested her head on Branch's shoulder and lightly held onto his arm, "And I love you."

The sound of the stream was the only sound between them for a bit until the sound of footsteps came from behind them.

"Um, hey guys," Hefty's voice called out to them and Poppy held onto Branch's arm tighter. "Ah, Branch, can I talk to Poppy a minute?"

Staying silent, Branch looked down at the princess.

It didn't take long for Poppy to crack, releasing Branch and sitting up, "Fine…"

Branch squeezed Poppy's shoulder before he stood, "Behave."

"I'll try," Poppy murmured.

Briefly, Branch's and Hefty's eyes met before Branch walked passed Hefty to where Smurfette was waiting.

"We'll meet you two at Tailor's," said Smurfette before leading Branch away from the stream.

Cautiously Hefty moved towards the stream and sat next to Poppy, leaving a respectable distance between them.

"You know that I would never hurt Branch, right?" Hefty tired but swallowed at Poppy's huff in response. "Come on, you noticed my feelings even before I did."

"Maybe that's the problem," said Poppy. "I saw something that wasn't there and pushed for something that you hadn't really felt for the off chance that it would make Branch happy."

"Hey now," Hefty lightly touched Poppy's arm to get her to look at him. "I love Branch, I really do. I think I did from the moment I heard him sing."

"This morning?" Poppy asked in confusion.

"Ah no, a bit ago," Hefty admitted. "It's why I left the village and went looking in your forest to find him. He called me in; like a siren."

"So, he was singing in the woods," said Poppy, "And you heard it, all the way out here?"

"Yeah, I was the only one though," said Hefty. "I don't have a clue why but I want him to be happy, whether or not he ever loves me back. And I know it will be rough, but Therapist Smurf will be able to help him."

"I'm still mad at you," said Poppy, giving him a dirty look. "I thought you would never hurt him. I trusted you and he loses the color he just regained." She rocked on her heels, thinking before sighing and looking at him again. "But you're not my least favorite Smurf. You were trying to help and I should forgive you and I will, eventually."

The flower on Poppy's bracelet chimed and opened up with a light glow.

"Branch told me about those," said Hefty. "Hug Time, right?" He turned and opened his arms for the princess.

Slowly Poppy covered the flower and stood, "No Hug Time for you." She turned away and headed for Tailor's.

"So, Smurfs do have clothe that isn't white," commented Branch, looking over the vest Tailor offered to him.

The vest looked remarkably like the one Azrael damaged beyond repair, green and covered with leaves. Only these leaves were all made of fabric, which would make cleaning and maintaining it much easier.

"Not on hand, no," Tailor helped Branch into the vest, careful of his arm. "I dyed this material with some sarsaparilla."

When Tailor wasn't looking, Branch lifted the vest and gave it a sniff. Thank goodness, the stuff didn't smell as bad as it tasted.

Tailor returned with a measuring tape, "Hefty mentioned that your pants were patched up but I needed measurements for those. Stand on the platform please."

Instead, Branch stepped back, "Thanks but my pants are fine. I already don't know how I'm going to repay you for the vest."

"Repay?" Tailor looked confused.

"Branch, Smurfs don't use money," Smurfette explained. "We all work together, as a community, and we all get what we need."

"But I'm not part of your community, I haven't contributed anything," said Branch.

"Nonsense," Tailor directed Branch onto the platform. "You're Hefty's guest and Hefty helps everyone, protests us all and looks out for us. That's good enough for me."

Staying silent, and still at Tailor's instructions, Branch thought that the village must have really missed Hefty when he was off wasting time trying to find and befriend Branch. He definitely couldn't let Poppy take him away from Hefty's family that needed him so much.

Right on que, Poppy came in and smiled when she saw him, "Aww Branch, your new vest looks so nice on you."

"Ah thanks Poppy," Branch looked behind her. "Where's Hefty?"

"Oh, he's coming," Poppy dismissed the question and went over to sit by Smurfette.

"Goodness gracious," said Tailor caught sight of Poppy in the mirror, turning to look at her. "What did you do to that dress?"

"Um," Poppy licked her lips. "Let's see, first there was the baking with Baker-"

"Baker does have aprons you know," Tailor motioned for Branch to wait a bit, heading over to a clothes rack. "I finished repairing your absolutely darling dress anyway if you'd like to change."

Leaping to her feet, Poppy went over to Tailor and got her dress back, "Thank you Tailor, you're so sweet." She headed into one of the changing rooms.

Branch turned to Smurfette, "Is it just me or is she still mad at Hefty?"

"Oh, she's still mad alright," Hefty came him and stretched. "I guess even super happy Trolls can hold a grudge."

"I can't imagine it will last long," Branch looked away and held still for Tailor again. He couldn't believe he was just staring at Hefty again, he really needed to stop this before some Smurf notices. "Surprised it lasted this long, honestly."

"She thinks I hurt you," said Hefty. "I'd want to kick my butt too if I were her."

"But you didn't," Branch mumbled, hating that the two people Branch cared about most were currently on bad terms because of him.

"Ta da," Poppy announced as she came out of the dressing room. She held up the stained white dress, "What would you like me to do with this?'

"Throw it in the scrap pile," said Tailor and gestured for Branch to step down, as he was done taking measurements.

"If you're just going to scrap it anyway, can I keep it? I can dye it a few colors when we get home," said Poppy.

"Oh, please do," said Tailor, "And wear it the next time you visit, I'd love to see what you do with it."

"Sure thing," Poppy gave Tailor a high five. "I can wear it next week… When we come back for Branch's appointment with Therapist Smurf."

Branch gave Poppy a tiny smile and she smiled warmly back.

"Ah, Therapist is a very nice Smurf and a snappy dresser," Tailor walked back over to the clothes rack. "Speaking of which, love what you're doing with your hair Hefty, new fashion statement?"

"Um, sort of," Hefty rubbed over the undercut, noticing Branch trying not to stare out of the corner of his eye.

Grabbing a simple white vest, Tailor brought it over to Hefty. "Perhaps this will help with the new look then? Poppy asked that I make it for you."

Taking the vest, Hefty looked at Poppy in surprise, "You did?"

"Yeah," Poppy reached into her hair and pulled out something from her that looked like an award ribbon. "I made this for you but you had nothing to pin it on…"

With a smile, Hefty slipped on the vest, "Thanks Poppy."

Smiling softly Poppy walked over and moved to pin on the ribbon but paused. "Maybe you should put this on?" She gave him a serious look. "I don't want to stab you."

"Ah, good idea," Hefty delicately took the ribbon and pinned it on his new vest.

Moving closer, Branch peered at what the ribbon was. It looked to be made from some of Poppy's scrapbooking clothe, the main focal point being the golden circle with the words "Our Hero" in glitter and pink and blue ribbons hanging below it. However, on top, were little scrapbooked figures of Poppy and Branch looking like they were jumping for joy.

Branch blushed and shot Poppy a dirty look.

Poppy giggled, "You know you love me."

One of the other girl Smurfs came in. Immediately the Trolls noticed that her hair was a lighter shade of blue than Hefty's and stopped a little above her shoulders. Instead of white, she wore a tan dress with brown vest, a necklace with a few flat stones and a pink flower in her hat.

"Hi Smurfette! Hi Hefty! Hi Tailor! Hi two creatures I've never seen before," the girl Smurf waved eagerly before rushing closer to the Trolls and continued to speak rapidly. "You must be the Trolls Smurf Willow was talking about. I've never seen Trolls before; I thought they were supposed to be big, mean and ugly but you're small, nice and super cute! I mean, I'm assuming you're nice since Hefty brought you here but you can't be that cute and be mean. I love your dress! It's so colorful!"

Slowly Branch inched closer to Poppy, as the girl Smurf continued, and whispered, "Is she breathing?"

"I don't think so," Poppy whispered back.

Smurfette stepped in, "Hi Smurf Blossom, what brings you to Tailor's?"

"Oh, we're going on a picnic," Blossom absolutely beamed. "Tailor's the sweetest Smurf I've ever met. We've been hanging out every time we've come to visit. I hope we move here; long distance relationships sound hard! But I've decided I'm going to kiss him tonight anyway."

Tailor turned dark blue, blushing over all his visible skin, and tripped over nothing as he dropped the roll of clothe he was carrying.

Rushing over Blossom kneeled next to Tailor, "Are you okay, Tailor?"

"Just Smurfy darling, just taken by surprise," Tailor was still blushing, at least just on his face now, and smiling softly as he sat up.

"Oh, I ruined the surprise for later though, didn't I," Blossom grinned sheepishly.

"Don't fret Blossom, I love how full of surprises you always are," Tailor patted her patted her cheek adoringly, "And now I have something to look forward to."

Blossom leaned in and gave Tailor a quick peck on the mouth, "Surprise kiss!"

Tailor full body blushed again and chuckled warmly.

"Well," Smurfette smiled at them, "We won't keep you from your date."

"Oh, yes, um, thank you," Tailor stammered. "I'll try to have the pants done tomorrow afternoon."

"No rush," said Branch and followed the others out.

"Aww, they're so cute," Poppy squealed once they were a safe distance away from Tailor's door.

"Yeah, they've just one of the new couples since the other girls started to come here while seeing if Smurfy Grove is salvageable," Smurfette explained.

"Yeah, like Clumsy and Smurf Storm," said Hefty. "It surprised the heck out of me, honestly, I thought he was scared of her."

"It might be all the new things Stormy is having Clumsy try rather than Stormy herself," commented Smurfette with a smile. "Plus, there's something going on between Papa and Willow."

"Don't start with that again, it's too weird," groaned Hefty, making Poppy giggle.

Branch paused to look around at all the Smurfs distracted by each other to stare at him or Poppy. "I guess romance is really blossoming in the village, huh?"

Hefty smiled a little, watching Branch look around the village, much less wary of everything since he first came there.

Grinning mischievously, Poppy stepped closer to Hefty and began to sing super softly so only Hefty would hear, "There you see him,

Standing there across the way

He's got a lot of things to say

But there's something about him."

Blushing and worried that Branch would hear, Hefty tried silently begged Poppy to stop.

But Poppy continued grin and torment him with her whispered singing, "And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the Troll."

Hefty really wished that he could give Poppy a noogie like he would one of his brothers but he couldn't with Poppy's hair or, possibly, annoying Branch. There had to be another way to get even. Slowly he smiled as he came upon an idea.

Eyes going wide, Poppy jumped back as Hefty tried to tickle her, "Oh no you don't!" She ran towards Branch, Hefty giving chase. "Help me Branch!"

Branch turned, ready to spring in, but paused when he saw that it was Hefty chasing her, "Did I miss something?"

"He's trying to tickle me," Poppy ran behind Branch for protection, grinning when Hefty stopped running after her, knowing full well Hefty wouldn't fight Branch to reach his target.

A beat passed and Branch stepped to the side, suggesting to Poppy, "Be my guest."

"Traitor!" Poppy shouted, then squeaked when Hefty grinned.

Smurfette smiled warmly and held open her arms, "I'll protect you Poppy."

Immediately Poppy launched herself into Smurfette's arms and hugged her tightly, "My hero!"

Not able to help herself, Smurfette nuzzled the top of Poppy's head as they hugged and was unaware of the fact that Poppy looked like she was in heaven.

"I definitely missed something," commented Branch.

"Me too Bro," Hefty shrugged, smiling softly he watched Branch out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just happy she has reason to be mad at you, rather than me now."

"I'm pretty sure she'll thank me later," Branch suggested to Poppy and Smurfette practically cuddling in the middle of the street.

"Oh Smurf," Hefty grumbled.

Chapter 6

All around them there were couples. There were, of course, a few of them that were boy Smurfs with girl Smurfs but also boy Smurfs together and an abundant of girl Smurf couples. In a way, it wasn't that different from all the couples back at the Troll Tree.

Still it was interesting to watch, trying to figure out what it was Smurfs saw attractive in each other. Blossom said she found Tailor sweet. Tailor seemed to adore Blossom's relentless energy. The rest Branch was still trying to guess at.

Part of it was because Branch was distracted by thinking about his session with Therapist Smurf. Such an odd thing to do nothing but listen to other people's problems all day long. Even those he had absolutely no connection to.

At first Branch just listen to Therapist Smurf explain what therapy was since as Hefty hadn't said much about it, except that it would "help". Things like the office being a "safe place" and "doctor/patient confidentiality" were emphasized several times throughout the explanation before it was Branch's turn to talk.

The whole thing had been rather bizarre, Branch not really used to talking to anyone about his problems. He trusted Poppy with a lot but he still couldn't find it in him to tell her why he had gone gray. There were also a couple of times Branch shared things with Hefty but the first time the Smurf hadn't given him a choice and the second, well, at least he knew Hefty better and that talking to him had helped before but Therapist Smurf was a stranger.

"Would it help if I asked questions?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"Maybe," Branch shrugged, sitting up on the strange long sofa. He absolutely refused to lay down and "relax" as Therapist Smurf suggested.

"Why does Hefty think you should talk to me?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"He's concerned about my colors," tried Branch. "Or rather my reaction to them changing."

"Yes, I noticed your hue was not as bright as it is currently in comparison to when you first arrived," said Therapist Smurf. "Why is that?"

It took a little bit for Branch to explore Troll colors. Mostly due to the fact Therapist Smurf would interrupt and ask questions for further clarification.

Once he was sure he understood, Therapist Smurf asked, "So becoming brighter means that you are happier. And that concerns you?"

Previously, in his explanation of Troll colors, Branch hadn't told Therapist Smurf that he had been gray once. Though he suspected the Smurf knew from how he paused writing notes and paid extra attention while Branch explained that part. He didn't say how he sometimes didn't recognize his own reflection, the few times he would take notice, and there had been a few times it scared him how different he looked from the last twenty years.

In a way, Branch understood that it made sense Poppy brought out his first bit of color. She had been trying for most of their lives to make Branch happy and Branch, secretly, adored her for it even when it made him angry. Saving her from the gray fate that he had suffered with for so long as just a tiny payback for all of her efforts but it sparked something in him that Poppy only encouraged for him to let grow.

But Hefty bringing out more color? That Branch didn't understand. Yes, Hefty had saved his, and more importantly, Poppy's lives but Branch hadn't known Hefty for very long. There was a lot Hefty didn't know about Branch and even more that Branch didn't know about Hefty. Why would Hefty be able to bring color out of Branch?

Maybe because Hefty was bold, seeking out the beautiful, Hefty's words-not Branch's, voice that could have meant him harm in a place that was unfamiliar and dangerous for Hefty to be in? Or maybe because Hefty was so stubborn in his desire to help and befriend Branch that he dealt with Branch's constant lashing out for the chance to succeed? Could be because he was strong and brave, risking his own life for Trolls be barely knew fighting against the cat monster? There was also the chance because Hefty was extremely patient and even more kind in taking care of Branch's injuries, feeling horrible for causing Branch pain in what had to be done to save his life, and then his sickness.

Then Branch has spent a lot of consistent time, one-on-one with Hefty, something Branch hasn't really done with anyone for most of his life. Even Poppy he usually had to share with the Snack Pack, ridiculous group name for Trolls that could be eaten any day by a Bergen, if not the entire population of the Troll Tree.

Admittedly the back and forth banter between them was sort of fun. Learning more about Smurfs and Hefty himself was like opening up a whole new world to him. And telling Hefty about Trolls and himself was, honestly, scary but also weirdly uplifting. It was if some of the weight he's been struggling with for years finally become easier to carry.

Then there were two more things Branch found hard to admit. First of all, he found Hefty to be attractive. Hefty's confidence and well-earned body really reeled Branch in once he got passed the bravado. The attraction only got worse when Branch saw Hefty's hair, felt how soft it was and Hefty couldn't stop messing with it once it was free of that stupid hat. Somehow Branch suspected that Hefty knew Branch liked his hair and was playing with it solely to torment him.

Secondly, and worst of all, Hefty made Branch feel safe.

The feeling had been growing for a while after Hefty saved him from Azrael but it made itself known in the sleepy corners of Branch's mind as he fell asleep to the sound of Hefty's voice. He hadn't really felt safe since he fell from the old Troll Tree and heard his Grandmother screaming as she was taken away, not even when he was locked in his bunker.

Surely it was that feeling that had brightened Branch's hue that morning.

But Branch was not safe. Branch would never be safe as long as the Bergen were out there. Not to mention other predators that would love to feast on Troll.

And Branch was a danger to Hefty. Not only did Branch unintentionally lure Hefty away from the safety of his village with his singing but the Smurf already had fought a cat that nearly killed Branch for foolishly going into an unfamiliar part of the forest to avoid making an easily followed path and not stopping Poppy from running off in time. Then Branch sang without thinking in the middle of the very carefully Smurf Village. If Poppy didn't abduct Hefty and start a war, Branch was likely to lead this Gargamel straight to the village and get Hefty killed. Branch would get all the Smurfs killed and there would be no one to blame but him and his moronic singing, just like what happened to Grandma.

"Branch," Therapist Smurf called.

Branch nearly jumped off the stupid couch. He had forgotten where he was. How stupid could he be?

Silently, Therapist Smurf offered Branch a handkerchief.

Confused, Branch reached out to take the handkerchief but stopped when he saw his hand. The blue he had gotten back that morning was fading. Not only that, he could see the gray starting to bleed through.

"No, no, no, no," cried Branch, tucking his arm between his chest and his knees, trying to keep it hidden, foolishly trying to stop the gray from spreading. He was still oblivious to the fact that he was crying, barely able to keep breathing in his panic. "Not again, please not again."

Slowly Therapist Smurf sat closer but didn't not touch Branch, giving him plenty of space, "Branch I need you to concentrate on breathing right now. Forget the gray and just listen to my instructions. Now, breathe deeply in and hold it."

Though it was a struggle, Branch shakily took a deep breath and held it. He breathes out when Therapist Smurf said so and then deeply again. They did this a few times until Branch was calmer and could breathe normally again.

It was then Branch noticed how wet his face was. He half wiped his face on his shoulders, still unwilling to untuck his arms from between his chest and knees. He didn't think he could handle the sight of gray right now.

"Very good," Therapist Smurf commended him, sitting back in his chair. "I don't want to push you but you were very quiet for a bit there before you reacted that way. Would you be willing to share?"

Carefully, Branch took out his arms and looked at them. The gray had faded and he was back to the pale blue he had been when he went to bed.

"I'm not scared of happiness," Branch said slowly, wrapping his arms around his knees now. "I'm scared of the cost."

Chapter 7

"I like Smurfette," Poppy announced the moment she had a moment alone with Branch when Hefty and Smurfette told them to wait by the stream while they retrieved lunch. "Like I really like her."

"I've noticed," commented Branch.

"No, you don't understand," Poppy insisted. "I want to serenade her under moonlight. And kiss her all over her beautiful face until she laughs that beautiful laugh and make little Troll/Smurfs if that's even possible."

"Considering that Smurfs get their babies via bird, I don't think it's possible," Branch replied.

"Is that all you have to say?" Poppy demanded.

"What do you expect me to say?" asked Branch.

Poppy straightened and did her best-bad Branch impersonation, not smiling one bit, "Oh geeze, that's great Poppy. Smurfette seems like a very nice Smurf. You should marry her."

Branch exaggerated rolling his eyes to make Poppy giggle, "Try dating her first."

"You mean it?" Poppy beamed happily.

"As long as you don't try to abducting her to the Troll Tree then I don't see why not," said Branch, not too assured by Poppy's giggle, "But there are somethings you need to consider before you pursue this."

Groaning, Poppy threw her arms in the air, "I knew there was a catch! Lay it on me Branch, what's the worst-case scenario?"

"Bergens," sad Branch, "But we're not talking about that. I'm referring to the fact that Smurf Village and the Troll Tree are a fair distance apart. Smurfette may not want to leave her people and you, quite frankly, can't move here because you're the future Queen. You don't have any cousins or anything that could take your place and there would be chaos."

Poppy laid back and looked at the sky, "It could be done. I mean, long distance would be hard but not impossible. We could visit each other a lot and they could stay in each other's villages for spurts at a time. It would definitely help Smurf/Troll relations too. But you said "things", you wouldn't have said "things" if there was only one."

Sighing, Branch laid down next to Poppy and looked at the sky as well, "You can't have children with her."

For a while Poppy was silent, twiddling her thumbs, "I sort of have to have at least one, huh?"

"That is sort of the package deal of being a princess," said Branch. "And I'm afraid your options limited. I mean, adoption even among royals, isn't unheard of but there haven't been any orphans since our generation and if one would to become available, as we hope one wouldn't, there would always be trolls that would fight their claim on the thrown because they weren't yours by blood. You can't even have one with a, can't believe I'm talking about this with you, with a one-time lover since Trolls don't have kids like rabbits. The Troll Tree will only grow a pod for Trolls really in love and you can't fake that."

Slowly, Poppy sat up and stared at Branch, "I love you, Branch."

Branch blinked, confused, "Um, okay, I love you too, but isn't that off subject?"

"Branch," Poppy looked at him seriously, "I love you."

Realization dawned on Branch and he bolted upright, "No, no way, not happening! Don't be weird."

"I am weird! Come on Branch, we love each other, we could have a child together," Poppy scooted closer and put her hands into a pleading gesture.

Branched scooted away, "I am not having children, not with anyone, especially not you."

"Now that's just offensive," said Poppy, then groaned. "Why not?"

"Look at me," Branch shook his arms in front of her. "What kind of parent would this make?!"

"An amazing one," Poppy grabbed hold of Branch's hands and held them. "Branch, you might not admit it but you care more deeply than any Troll I've ever met. You are so full of love and caring and protectiveness any child would be so lucky to have you. I wish you could see even a fraction of what I see. And I realize it's a big favor I just asked you but it's not even a for sure if Smurfette likes me back. The whole point might be mute."

Branch sighed, "She likes you."

"Really?" Poppy smiled widely.

"I'm pretty sure," said Branch. "And if she doesn't, she's stupid."

Poppy mock hit Branch's good arm before holding his hands again and squeezing them, "Does that mean you'll consider it?"

Groaning, Branch thought it over a bit more. He really did not like the idea. Not even the slightest. But, if it made Poppy happy… "I'll consider it."

Instantly, Poppy leaped forward, tackling Branch to the ground and laying on top of him while kissing his cheek, "I love you, Branch!"

"Excuse me, are we interrupting something?" Hefty's voice sounded tense.

Standing a short distance away with Smurfette, who looked like she was holding back tears, Hefty had clenched the handle of the picnic basket so hard that it had broken off and was still mangling the remains in his tight grip. Branch had never seen Hefty look like he might actually strangle someone.

Without thinking, Branch shoved Poppy off of him.

Rolling with it, Poppy bounced onto her feet, "No, you have perfect timing. Now I can do what I've been wanting to do for days!"

"Poppy, there's no moon-" Branch tried, staying on the ground and unable to help but think that if Poppy wasn't careful that he might lose his best friend to a tragic accident very soon.

"I can't wait anymore!" shouted Poppy and rushed forward and slide to her knees in front of Smurfette, taking her hand and kissing it.

Dazed, Smurfette blinked away her developing tears, "P-Poppy?"

Standing Poppy began to dance to a music that only she could hear and then started to sing, "I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way."

All around them Smurfs had stopped their activities to stop and watch but that didn't deter Poppy at all. In fact, it probably spurred her on.

"I trade my soul for a wish  
My crown for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way," Poppy sang, grinning when she heard music join her.

Saxophone Smurf had heard the commotion and hopped in, playing to compliment Poppy's singing. One of the girl Smurfs joined in with a guitar and two other Smurf girls with their drums.

"Your stare was holding  
White dress  
Hair was flowing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
I think I love you, baby," Poppy continued and tried to get Branch to join her but Branch shook his head and refused to move so she let him be.

"Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy

But please give your love to me

And I'll shower

Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy took Smurfette's hand, pulling her into the dance.

"One thing you can be sure of  
I'll take good care of your love  
If you will let me give you mine," Poppy smiled when she saw Smurfette blush but smile back at her, spurring her on.

"Lady Smurfette, it's now or never  
Give your love to me, and I'll shower  
Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy pulled Smurfette close, sneaking a kiss on her cheek before twirling her.

"I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holding  
White dress  
Hair was flowing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
I think I love you, baby," Poppy snuck another kiss on Smurfette's other cheek before letting go to dance around on her own, gathering some of the watching Smurfs into the fray and dancing them into position.

"Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad, bad, bad, bad...," Poppy caught a bouquet of flowers from Florist Smurf, falling to her knees in the middle of a heart she had formed with the participating Smurfs.

"Lady Smurfette, it's now or never  
Give your love to me, and I'll shower  
Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy held out the bouquet to Smurfette, pausing a moment before speaking normally to the blonde Smurf. "So… What do you say Smurfette?"

Heels could not take Smurfette forward fast enough to tackle Poppy, accidentally knocking the bouquet out of her hands in her rush to kiss her.

All around them Smurfs clapped and all Hefty could do was stare, "H-How…"

Branch shrugged, "It's Poppy."

Hefty turned, looking Branch over, "Why are you still laying on the ground?"

"Seemed like the safest course of action," Branch reasoned.

After a few kisses, Poppy and Smurfette came back over to them, now holding hands.

"We're going to have our own date," Poppy announced, grabbing things from the handle-less basket that Smurfette pointed out to her and using her hair to make a make-shift basket to carry it in. "You guys have fun."

As Poppy and Smurfette ran off together, giggling, Branch noticed a few of the Smurfs were staring at him again, "Show's over, go back about your business."

Slowly the Smurfs dispersed and Branch looked up at Hefty who was still staring after where Poppy and Smurfette had been. He hesitated but spoke up, "I thought you were over Smurfette."

"I am," protested Hefty, swinging around the broken handle. "But we met before they did, how the heck are they smooching and running off on a date?!"

 _Now that was a weird comparison_ , thought Branch. "We didn't turn into giggling weirdos when we first met."

"You were too busy trying to stab me with a stick," said Hefty.

"You were hiding in the bushes, you creeper," said Branch.

"Paranoid Troll," Hefty rolled his eyes.

"Muscle-headed Smurf," countered Branch.

Finally, Hefty relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Hefty?" Branch slowly sat up.

"Yeah?" Hefty asked, almost hesitantly

"That picnic handle is completely dead," Branch pointed to the mangled piece of wood Hefty was holding. "It's time to let it rest in peace."

Letting out a laugh, Hefty came over and sat by Branch, dragging along the remaining picnic basket "I guess I sort of over did it."

At first Branch was going to ask what upset Hefty so much when he noticed Hefty's hand was dripping a darker blue.

"You idiot," Branch scolded, taking Hefty's hand and opening it up, removing the handle for a better look. "You gave yourself cuts and splinters."

"It's no big deal," said Hefty but made no move to pull back his hand from Branch's hold, watching the Troll intently examine his hand.

"I'm pretty sure you need your hand to form a fist," grumbled Branch and reached into his hair to take out a pair of tweezers.

Hefty stared up at Branch's hair, "How does that work anyway?"

"These are tweezers, little metal things I shall use to remove the splinters," said Branch.

"Oh, thanks _Brainy_ , never would have figured that out without you," Hefty rolled his eyes, wincing at the first splinter Branch removed. "I meant your hair. Poppy took out a whole book out of hers and it looks thin with that ponytail of hers."

"Hefty," Branch paused, removing the next splinter. "I'm a Troll and I don't understand the physics of it. It's useful and I leave it at that."

Hefty hummed, doing his best to stay silent as Branch removed the splinters, also a bit taken back by how careful and gentle Branch was being. He could have lived without the splinters but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying Brainy holding his hand for so long.

"Is the stream water clean?" asked Branch when he was finished.

"Um, yeah, we use it for-" Hefty winced when Branch put his hand into the water, it stinging a bit. He was surprised when he felt something wrap around it that completely smoothed the pain.

When Hefty looked up he saw Branch lifting Hefty's hand out of the water and wrapping some of his hair more securely around it. More surprising was Branch reaching into his hair to take out a pair of scissors to cut his hair so the part wrapped around Hefty's hair would stay in place, somehow wrapped just right so it wouldn't fall off.

"Your hair," Hefty said slowly, watching as Branch straightened it back into place and it wasn't any shorter. He stared at the hair around his hand, awestruck.

"That will work until your Papa can properly treat it," Branch returned the tweezers and scissors to his hair, standing and going to pick up the picnic basket from the bottom.

"What about lunch?" asked Hefty, he knew full well that Branch hasn't eaten anything all day and this was a late lunch as it was.

"We'll eat afterward," said Branch. "Now stand up and let's go or am I going to have to try and drag you with an injured arm?"

"That's cheating," Hefty grumbled as he stood.

"Hey, I can't blackmail you with Poppy so using your protection mode is the closest thing I got," Branch gave a little smirk, turned and headed towards the Recovery Mushroom.

Hefty sighed, smiling to himself, "If only you knew how much power you have over me, my Siren."

Chapter 8

With the village double its normal size in occupants, Papa Smurf was hard to track down. They just missed him twice before Hefty grabbed Brainy to look at his hand, insisting Brainy was more than capable of handling it. Even so, under no circumstances, was Branch to tell brainy that Hefty has said that. Once sat

Wearing magnifiers over his glasses, Brainy removed Branch's hair from Hefty's hand and examined it carefully to make sure no splinters were missed. Once satisfied, he got to work on cleaning and bandaging Hefty's hand.

While Brainy worked, Branch looked around the "smart Smurf's" Mushroom curiously. It was only the second one he had been in and the Recovery Mushroom was devoid of any personal effect as it was for anyone to use. He looked over some of the science equipment, not needing to be told not to touch it but being ordered "not touch" by Brainy anyway when he approached the table. Part of him was curious about the wooden protection barrier and the bit of wall that looked newer than the rest but he decided he was better off not knowing.

Next Branch looked at all the books. There were several books on all kinds of subjects including four copies of a "Smurf Manual" for some reason. He asked Brainy for permission before taking one of the shelf for closer inspection.

Not paying attention to Brainy, Hefty's eyes followed Branch as he walked around the room. Part of him was curious what things would catch Branch's interest but he mostly just liked looking at the Troll.

"Don't be weird," Brainy removed the magnifiers from his glasses after he finished fascinating the bandage on Hefty's hand.

"You don't be weird," Hefty grumbled, feeling his face flush. He reached for the bits of Branch's hair on Brainy's table, frowning from Brainy snatched it up first.

Oblivious, Brainy carried the hair as he approached Branch, "Branch would you mind if I kept this?"

Blinking, Branch looked at Brainy and his hair in the Smurf's hand before asking, "Why?"

"Troll hair is fascinating," Brainy exclaimed excitedly. "It moves, grows, shrinks, changes color and can carry things that doesn't make sense in the realm of physics. I would like to study this to see if there's something that explains how it works."

Again, Branch glanced at his hair before answering, "Stay away from Poppy's hair and you can have it."

"Deal," Brainy shook Branch's hand and looked up towards his hat, "What a great opportunity for science, isn't that right Snappy Bug?"

Out from Brainy's hat came an insect like creature that Branch had never seen before. It was relatively small, mostly black with red on its back and big white eyes with black pupils.

"What is that?" Branch suggested to the bug.

"Oh, Snappy Bug?" Brainy gently pulled the bug out of his hat so Branch could have a better look. "She's a Lady Bug and my assistant."

Branch hummed and held his hand up, pausing for Brainy's nod before carefully rubbing what looked like the side of Snappy Bug's face with his finger. A small smile crept on his face as the bug buzzed her wings in contentment, "Cute."

"Cute," Snappy Bug buzzed her wings to echo Branch's voice back to him.

"That's new," commented Branch, giving Snappy Bug a little pet on her head.

"It's part of why she's my assistant," Brainy boasted proudly. "Now, we have a lot of work to do. Why don't you and Hefty go back to your date and we can get started?"

At first Branch was going to agree but then something about what Brainy said caught his attention, "Wait, what-"

"You heard Brain-man," Hefty grabbed the picnic basket and directed Branch out of the mushroom, "Let's go eat."

Maybe dates meant something different to Smurfs than it did to Trolls, Branch reasoned. Instead he asked, "How's your hand?"

"Fine," said Hefty and then smiled at him, "All the pain actually went away after you wrapped your hair around it so, thank you."

Plum colored Branch's cheeks and he tried to shrug it off, "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me and Poppy."

"It's what I do," Hefty grinned and puffed his chest, noting the way Branch rolled his eyes but remained silent, "Hey Branch?"

"Yeah?" asked Branch.

"Do you like small cute things?" asked Hefty.

Branch wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Huh?"

"Well back in your forest you were surrounded by those fuzzy bugs," said Hefty.

"You mean the fireflies?" asked Branch.

"Fuzzier then any firefly I've ever seen around here but sure," Hefty shrugged. "And back at Brainy's you seemed to take a liking to Snappy Bug."

"Oh, yes, you've discovered my one true weakness," said Branch, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Small, cute things; I am powerless to resist."

Hefty laughed, "Well it would certainly explain Poppy."

Branch groaned, "Split ends; it would, wouldn't it?"

Unable to help it, Hefty laughed more, "Maybe if I had been smaller and cuter you wouldn't have tried to stab me at our first meeting."

"No, I probably still would have," said Branch, knowing full well that cute things could also be dangerous, just like Poppy. He teasingly poked Hefty's bicep, "These sort of prevent you from being in the small category."

"But not the cute?"

"You are definitely not cute," Branch stood his ground even when Hefty pouted. "You're definitely more the handsome type."

It wasn't until Branch realized that Hefty stopped walking to stare at him that Branch realized what had come out of his stupid mouth.

"You think I'm handsome?" Hefty asked softly, a smile threatening to take over his shocked features.

"As if you don't know how good looking you are with that ego of yours," Branch tried to cover up his slip with mockery but couldn't stop the burning of his cheeks.

"So, I'm good looking now?" Hefty quirked and eyebrow and grinned, making Branch's face heat up more for some reason.

Branch groaned and started to walk away, wishing he knew what was wrong with him and how to make it stop.

"Come on Branch," Hefty gave chase, "Tell me how good looking I am."

"Your ego doesn't need any more stroking," Branch snapped.

It took far too long for Hefty to let Branch's comment go. Honestly it could have stretched out all day if Branch hadn't threatened to skip lunch if Hefty didn't shut up about it. Really, using Hefty's protection mode was Branch's only means of defense at time.

"Stop pouting," Branch rolled his eyes, he took a nibble of the Smurfberry and found it to be sweet, though not as sweet as the jam and took a bigger bite. "How many times have you blackmailed me with Poppy?"

"That was for your own good," Hefty grumbled. "Now you're threatening your own good to boss me around."

"Need I point out to you that the first instance was for your own good," said Branch. "This second time was to save my sanity."

Hefty hummed but ate his sandwich, seeming to be thinking about something.

The silence was comfortable so Branch didn't ask, continuing his own meal. Vaguely he wondered how Poppy's date with Smurfette was going.

There was movement and suddenly Hefty was a lot closer to Branch. Oddly, it hadn't startled Branch at all. It was almost as if he expected Hefty to move so close. Even so, he didn't understand why.

"Hey Branch," Hefty was looking at Branch really intensely and Branch was reminded just how mesmerizing Hefty's eyes were. He was surrounded by a village of Smurfs that all had eyes like Hefty's and yet none of their eyes could compare to Hefty's eyes, especially now with the way Hefty's focus was completely on Branch.

"What's going to happened once you're healed?" asked Hefty. "I mean, what would you like to happen?"

Ideally Branch wished there was a way to move Smurf Village and the Troll Tree closer together. There was no way Hefty should leave his village again to seek Branch out, Hefty's village needed him, but Branch had come accustomed to seeing Hefty every day. Life at the Tree would just seem so much duller after this.

"Well," Branch licked his lips, trying to think. "I guess Poppy and I would go home." He noticed Hefty's gaze start to fall downward and quickly added, "But we'd be back to visit. Poppy to see Smurfette and for me to figure out what it is Therapist Smurf does." Hefty was still not looking at him and he softly added, "And to see you."

Now Hefty looked back up, "Really?"

"Really," Branch assured him. There was something Branch wanted to say but even he didn't know what it was. Instead he said, "You're my friend."

Softly, Hefty chuckled, reaching up to cup Branch's cheek, "I was beginning to think that you'd never admit that."

This didn't seem like something friends do but Branch couldn't find his words. They shrunk further inside of them when he noticed Hefty seemed to be getting closer.

There was a shout and one of the male Smurfs Branch hadn't met yet fell from seemingly out of nowhere and landed by their feet. This Smurf had a lightly baggier hat then the others and seemed younger somehow.

Branch was thankful for the distraction, jumping away from Hefty to inspect the fallen Smurf, "Hello?"

"Hello," the male Smurf said, sounding dizzy.

"Hey Clumsy," Hefty sighed. "What happened?"

"Bucky bucked me off," Clumsy murmured as he got back to his feet. He then took a good look at the Troll, "Oh you must be Branch! I've heard so much about you and your singing this morning was beautiful."

"You heard my singing?" Branch took a step back from Hefty as if it would change his answer, absently rubbing over his arm.

"Oh yeah, the whole village did," Clumsy grinned, not noticing Hefty's hand signals to stop. "Singer Smurf really want to do a duet with you."

"No," Branch shook his head, "Not happening."

Clumsy tilted his head to the side, "Why not?"

"It's just no, okay?" Branch didn't want to jeopardize Smurf Village anymore then he may have already had.

The girl Smurf named Smurf Storm rode over on a glow bunny and retrieved Clumsy but his question continued to burn in Hefty's mind as he and Branch finished their lunch. He was considering asking Branch to elaborate his earlier answer to Clumsy but Branch beat him with a question first.

"How do you think it's going to go?" asked Branch, then clarified, "Poppy and Smurfette."

"I think they're going pretty well if all those smooches were any indication," commented Hefty, trying not to sound too bitter about it.

Branch gave a dismissive shake of his head, "That's just the beginning of a new relationship high. Soon enough all the problems are going to make themselves clear."

"Problems?" asked Hefty.

"Yeah," Branch nodded. "I mentioned this to Poppy before but Smurf Village and our Troll Tree are pretty far apart. Poppy has already said that they can visit each other a lot but that can easily strain on a friendship, let alone a romantic relationship."

"Long distance relationships can work," Hefty insisted. "Look at all the Smurfs around us. The girl's live in the same forest as you and Poppy."

"But there's talk of them moving here because their village was wrecked," said Branch. "If it became a for sure that they weren't moving here, things would be different then all lovey-dovey atmosphere around us now."

"If it's important, we-Smurf's put in the effort to make it work," said Hefty.

Branch shrugged, "For a while maybe but, if you loved someone, wouldn't you eventually want to live with them and be with them all the time?"

At that Hefty hesitated. He was already dreading the day Branch's arm was fully healed and the Troll left the village. It would mean the end of seeing him every day, sleeping next to him at night and the possibility of waking up to Branch singing. Would he be able to handle only having that every once in a while, if he managed to tell Branch how he felt and Branch, hopefully, returned his affection?

"Poppy, quite frankly, can't move here," Branch continued when Hefty didn't say anything. "And I can't imagine Smurfette would want to leave all of you. I also have a hard time imagining her being able to handle being surrounded by Trolls all the time. Poppy is one thing but that's a lot of crazy for one sane person to handle."

"You manage," Hefty tried to smile but it didn't quite work.

"Barely," Branch scoffed. "Then there's the issue of Poppy needing an heir to the throne, which we're not discussing further because I don't need the nightmares."

A little Poppy running around sounded cute to Hefty but he figured Branch didn't want to be wrapped around another Troll princess's little finger.

"Poppy and I will be coming back but the travel will probably be dangerous for both us and you," said Branch, then softly added, "What if we lead Gargamel right to you?"

"You wouldn't," said Hefty.

"Not on purpose but you know how subtle Poppy is," argued Branch. "Plus, all the singing could lure him or other predators in."

Realizing that worry must be part of the reason Branch hesitates to sing, Hefty smiles at him, "A little singing isn't going to put the village in danger. Smurfs sing all the time and I think our hundred voices are a bit louder than just yours, or Poppy's."

Branch turned to look at Hefty, "You sing?"

"Sure," nodded Hefty, waved about his hand. "At Christmas and special events and such. Nothing like you though."

"So, you sing but just in a group for special occasions," summed up Branch.

"Yeah, I'm no Singer Smurf," commented Hefty. Honestly, he isn't sure if he can sing that well, having never sung without being surrounded by numerous other voices. Still, he wondered if that's something Branch would like, seeing how important music seemed to be for Trolls. Even so, he couldn't imagine trying to impress Branch, someone with such a beautiful voice, with whatever he had to offer. It might even make Branch completely un-interested if Hefty's voice wasn't up to par.

Humming, Branch looked around at the surrounding Smurfs walking by. He wondered what their singing sounded like. What kind of songs did Smurfs have? Was Hefty's singing voice like his speaking voice or was it softer or deeper? Deep down, Branch really wanted to hear it but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Hefty walking Branch around the village to see more and introduce him to more Smurfs. So far Branch could find ways to tell some of them apart but some looked so exactly alike, Branch wondered if the Smurfs themselves ever got confused on who was who.

They saw Grouchy at his bench again, not bothering him for too long before moving along. Branch met Handy, Baker, Chef, Winner, Loser, really how did Papa Smurf think that was a good idea, and weirdo Table-Eating Smurf or rather "table chewing" since the Smurf just seemed to stand there with his mouth on it for long periods of time as well as a few girl Smurfs all named for flowers, stones and weather patterns. The girls were all easier to tell apart and their names were actual names that made sense that wouldn't scar the Smurf for life. Branch really couldn't get over the fact that there was a Loser Smurf. Couldn't it at least have been "Sore Loser" or something less confidence shattering?

Oddly enough they never saw Poppy or Smurfette wandering around. Part of Branch hoped it was just that they kept missing each other and not that Branch should have had a conversation to Poppy about rushing into things. Though Branch really had no room to lecture Poppy about relationships. Poppy has at least dated several trolls, of both genders, before coming here where Branch nearly punched the last Troll who tried anything on him.

Frankly, besides Poppy, Branch didn't really trust other Troll's intentions towards him most of the time. Sure, usually they were civil, but none paid Branch any mind when he as gray and suddenly, with a hint of color, Trolls were interested? Or rather, it always just felt like they wanted something from him rather than Branch himself so he avoided it all together.

Even Poppy's Snack Pack, with the exception of Creek who wouldn't stop talking about lightening up Branch's aura, really only ever spoke with him when Poppy was around. Part of him couldn't blame them, he "ruined everything" for years with his warnings about Bergens. Still, Branch had thought having a bit a color would make it easier to make friends, not be stuck in almost the same place as before without Poppy beside him.

Maybe that's why Branch had been so hesitant to trust Hefty and be his friend? He couldn't connect with his own kind, why would a Smurf be different? Even with all the potential for things to go badly, Branch had never been so grateful to be proven wrong.

That night, Hefty grabbed the book and moved to get into bed with Branch like he had the previous night.

"What are you doing?" Branch asked. "I'm not sick anymore, you don't have to be my warm water bottle anymore."

"Maybe I like being your warm water bottle," grinned Hefty and got into the bed anyway.

"You and Poppy should compete on who's weirder sometime," said Branch. "You could actually win."

"That's one competition I wouldn't mind losing," Hefty took off his hat, putting it on the nightstand, and opened up his arm, waiting for Branch to lean on his shoulder like last night but prepared to keep his arm around him the whole time this time.

Branch looked at Hefty, then laid down on the pillows.

"Don't you want to be able to look at the book?" asked Hefty, keeping his arm out for him.

"I'm good," said Branch, "There's not much for me to look at in the book anyway and I don't want to fall asleep on you again."

"I don't mind," Hefty said sincerely, still waiting with his arm out.

It was a bad idea but Branch felt his resolve dissolving. He looked at those eyes, patiently watching him, and gave in. Silently he sat up and moved closer, leaning his head on Hefty's shoulder but was much closer now with Hefty's arm already around him while he was awake. This was definitely too intimate for friends but there really wasn't much else they could be.

Once Branch was settled, Hefty smiled and began to read, skipping the funny voices this time so not to dislodge Branch from his side. It took another three chapters before he felt Branch begin to curl into him more, starting to doze off. Carefully he reached up and started to stroke Branch's hair, smiling when Branch gave him the tiniest little nuzzle.

"You know, you're awfully darn cute when you're half asleep," murmured Hefty, playing a bit with the hair on the back of Branch's neck before burying his hand into the hair there to lightly scratch at his scalp.

In response, Branch hummed and his ear twitched, seeming to hear him but being too deep into his doze to really understand.

Setting aside the book, Hefty turned more to Branch and lightly caressed his cheek, "You know, it's not just your voice I find beautiful. I wish I knew how to tell you this when you're awake but I sort of feel like you would bolt like you did when I almost got to kiss you… Makes me nervous, I'm not used to not charging in for what I want."

Branch's ear twitched more but gave no other response, breath even and relaxed in Hefty's arms.

Moving closer, Hefty wrapped both arms around Branch and simply held him, "Like you said before, I know this will have issues; we live far apart and our people are different but I want to try. Smurf above I want to try. I want to see you as much as possible and make you smile, which I'm sure is beautiful, and make sure you never feel lonely again."

Hefty thought of earlier that day and Poppy's song. He held Branch a little closer and sang softly, "One thing you can be sure of  
I'll take good care of your love  
If you will let me give you mine."

Branch blinked a few times, listening to the song. Hefty's voice was rich and deep and it vibrated through him pleasantly and made him feel warm throughout his body.

As Branch closed his eyes and fell asleep, he wondered what caused him to have such an odd dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Poppy woke up first, sitting up as quietly as she could manage to look over at her bed companions.

Both Branch and Hefty were still sleep and neither had moved much from how she last saw them but it was just enough for her to wish she had borrowed Biggie's camera. Hefty was asleep on his back, one arm tucked underneath Branch as a pillow as the other gently cradled Branch's injured arm over his stomach in a protective fashion. Still on his side, Branch's head was on Hefty's arm, almost to his shoulder, Branch's hair having instinctively wrapped around Hefty's head in a sort of blue halo.

Really, those two just made such a sweet picture. She wondered if either of them realized how well they fit together. Well at least Hefty seemed to have an inkling of the potential between them, Branch seemed too stubborn to acknowledge it just yet. Still that was Branch, he yet to consider any Troll outside of Poppy a friend, no matter how much the others tried to include him.

Slowly, so not to disturb them, Poppy hung her legs off the side of the bed and rotated her ankle. The swelling was gone and so was the pain, it was as if it had never been injured to begin with.

Unable to contain it, Poppy leapt to her feet and belted out into song, "I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)  
And don't it feel good

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good, hey!"

"Hey," Branch was sitting up and half glaring at her, seeming unaware of the position he had just been in. "Can't you walk on sunshine where people aren't trying to sleep?"

"Sorry Branch," Poppy giggled, watching Hefty also sit up and rotate the arm Branch had been sleeping on in confusion. She hopped back onto the bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," grumbled Branch.

"Branch," Poppy scolded, crossing her arms.

"I got mauled by a giant creature, how do you think I feel?" asked Branch.

"Azrael is a cat," Hefty stood and stretched. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and started to do pushups, half smiling when he heard Poppy giggle and Branch grumble. "He belongs to Gargamel."

"Garga-what now?" Branch questioned.

"Gargamel," Hefty continued his pushups. "He's a wizard wanna-be that's always trying to find our village."

"Why?" asked Poppy.

"Does he want to eat you?" Branch suddenly seemed very concerned.

Stopping his workout, Hefty sat on the ground and faced the two Trolls now staring at him. "Not exactly. You see, Smurfs have an innate magic in us. Papa is really the only one who knows how to use it, that and Magician Smurf to an extent, but we all have it. Gargamel wants to capture us and drain our magic to make himself into a powerful wizard."

The trolls were silent for a bit, Branch spoke first, voice soft, "Would that kill you?"

That made Hefty pause. He never really considered it before. Could a Smurf survive without their innate magic? Clumsy had described being drained as feeling heavier and lighter at the same time, almost like falling into a half sleep. Had Clumsy been dying before Smurfette saved them?

"I don't know," Hefty admitted. He really didn't want to find out either.

"Well it's not going to happen!" Poppy sprang up to her feet on the bed, raising up her hands in determination. "Gara-smell can kiss your blue butts and fall on a spike. He's never going to find your village just like the Bergan are never going to find our tree, right Branch?"

Both Hefty and Poppy turned to look at Branch, who was no longer looking at them. Instead, Branch was sitting up with knees to his chest, arms around his knees and staring outwards with a sort of blankness Hefty had never seen before on anyone's face.

Wait, was it Hefty's imagination or was Branch's blue a little paler than before? Almost like it had been dulled or… grayed.

"Branch?" Hefty stood and moved closer.

Though there wasn't a response to his name, Branch jumped at the movement from his peripheral vision. He looked at Hefty with wide eyes, still looking lost in some memory but in a blink of an eye it was gone, Branch back to his normal pale blue and looking at Hefty as if Branch's mind hadn't just been miles away.

"Yes?"

Hefty glanced over at Poppy, who was nibbling on her lower lip and fiddling her fingers as she looked at her feet. Apparently, these Bergen were a touchy subject.

"Are you hungry?" Hefty asked instead. "There's really nothing food wise in this mushroom but we can drop by Baker's for something before we go to Tailor's."

"Famished," Poppy answered for both of them before hopping off the bed and onto the floor. "What are your baker and tailor's names?"

"Ah, Baker and Tailor," Hefty scratched over his scalp, looking at Poppy oddly.

The trolls now looked at each other in confusion before Poppy shrugged and started to pull the blankets off of Branch, ignoring Branch trying to shoo her away and insisting he could get out of bed on his own. She then tried to put one of the blankets around Branch's shoulders.

Immediately Branch shrugged it off, "I am not wearing a blanket."

"But you don't have your vest," Poppy put the blanket back onto Branch and tried to tie it on, struggling against Branch's one good hand trying to deter her. "What if you get cold?"

"Hefty isn't wearing a vest and he's just fine," Branch protested.

Though he had been amused by Poppy and Branch's struggle, the smile immediately dropped from Hefty's face when Poppy turned to him, "Oh no, don't you turn this around on me. I'm always shirtless in the warm months."

For a moment Poppy stared at Hefty but then smiled. Not just any smile either, her eyes went big but with a happy little squint in Hefty's direction while her smile was small but struggling against the urge to grow wider every second. She may have even squeaked.

Branch looked between Hefty and Poppy, then made a disgruntled noise, "Please tell me you're not about to make Hefty a vest made of glitter. Do you even have glitter on you? It would be nice to go through a day without a glitter incident."

Poppy huffed and made a dismissive gesture with her hands but rocked back and forth on her feet a moment, still trying to keep her smile from widening, "Don't be silly Branch," she giggled, "How would I even make a vest out of glitter?"

With a hum, Branch turned to Hefty, "Congratulations on your future glitter vest."

Deciding it was best not to ask, Hefty moved over to the bed and offered a hand to help Branch to his feet. Though Branch rolled his eyes, Hefty smiled when Branch accepted the hand and carefully slid off the bed and onto the floor.

Efficiently distracted by her plotting, Poppy skipped out of the mushroom ahead of them, humming and occasionally backtracking to make sure she was going in the right direction.

"Poppy is just full of energy, isn't she," Hefty made sure to match his pace with Branch's slower one. It was obvious that the troll was hurting and a bit tired but he promised he would let Branch walk and would try to wait for him to ask for help.

Sighing, Branch rubbed between his eyes, "That is an understatement. If only there was a way to harness it, she could have lit my bunker for years."

The bunker. Poppy had mentioned it last night but this was the first time Branch shared such information with Hefty. A slip of the tongue, perhaps? Too tired to keep in things that he didn't ant Hefty to know? Or was he finally opening up a little?

Then Hefty noticed Branch's hair; it was moving. There was no wind but it wasn't as controlled as the other times Hefty saw Branch purposefully move his hair. The movement was more like the twitch of a rabbit's nose when it sensed danger.

Following Branch's line of vision, Hefty saw the problem; his fellow Smurfs. Though none had come closer yet, they were still staring at Branch and Poppy with unrestrained wonder and curiosity.

Suddenly Branch was stiffly trying to walk faster, trying to catch up with Poppy. Hefty was one thing, he somewhat knew the Smurf, but all of these look-a-likes were too much. There was no telling what any of these Smurfs wanted or would do if given the chance. And would they just stop staring already? He wouldn't be here if he had a choice!

"Woah," Hefty quickly caught up and cut Branch off, Branch hadn't realized how heavily he was breathing until Hefty had forced him to stop. "Take it easy, you're just going to hurt yourself more if you try to push yourself too much too soon."

"Poppy," was the only word Branch could manage between pants. Split ends, she was getting further away!

Turning, Hefty saw Poppy had managed to get some distance between them but wasn't looking back like she had been previously. Maybe she was too excited looking around at everything or distracted by whatever idea had popped into her head earlier to notice that he and Branch had fallen behind? He was going to have to run a bit to catch up.

Without thinking, Hefty turned back to Branch and tried to pick him back up but froze when Branch stepped back, automatically raising his arms in a self-defensive position. Yesterday it had been fun and a bit urgent to carry Branch against his will but now, if he really wanted Branch's trust, maybe he should try respecting his boundaries?

Quickly looking around, Hefty spotted on of the village bench's and pointed it out to Branch, "Just sit there for a minute. I'll grab Poppy and come right back for you."

As Hefty turned and rushed off, Branch wanted to scoff. He didn't need to sit, he needed to catch up with Poppy before that hyper princess got herself hurt! Just to spite him, Branch's head started to hurt, perhaps miffed at the exertion of energy he was still catching his breath from. Maybe sitting down wasn't a bad idea after all?

More Smurfs were walking around now. At least until they noticed Branch. Then they would stop and gawk at him, making Branch very much aware of the gauze all over his back and his bandaged arm. His hair moved awkwardly, trying to cover his back but stay calm and natural in its natural upright which only made him look less calm. Why didn't he let Poppy tie the blanket on him? He could have just blamed her for walking around looking stupid instead of being this exposed.

Finally sitting, Branch's hair relaxed and he did his best not to look around. He didn't need to see them to know that the staring Smurfs were still there. Maybe he should have let Hefty carry him but he wasn't a child, he could do things on his own. He's done just fine for the last twenty years.

Branch rubbed over his head, trying to ease the headache. All this trouble because Branch couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. If he hadn't been singing Hefty never would have come looking for its source. If Branch never met Hefty then Poppy never would have followed him into the woods and they would never have gotten hurt like this. If they hadn't have gotten hurt they wouldn't be stuck in this strange village, surrounded by strange Hefty-clones, being constantly stared at like some sort of freak.

But that means he never would have met Hefty. Things would have been better that way but the idea didn't sit right with Branch for some reason. The first Smurf Branch met really wasn't all that bad, he didn't seem interested in much besides getting to know Branch better which baffled the troll to no end. Hefty had even saved his and Poppy's lives from that Azrael cat-thing and Branch has yet to even thank him for it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice rose Branch from his thoughts. Standing beside him was Not-Hefty Smurf, scowling at him. At least it was better than all the gawking.

"Ah, sitting," Branch gestured to his body, currently on top of the bench in a sitting position.

"This is my bench," Not-Hefty sneered. "I come here same time, every day to grouch."

"Not stopping you," Branch looked him over for any defining characteristic. No tattoo, less muscles and the scowl were as far as he got. "Grouchy."

Not-Hefty huffed and sat beside Branch, crossing his arms, "How'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess," grumbled Branch and crossed his own arms. Really who named these Smurfs? The Papa one, right? He was either really patient in waiting for a defining trait to name all these Smurf with or really lazy.

"Aww," Poppy's voice made Branch look up again. She was riding on Hefty's back like a child as she grinned down at Branch. "You made a friend."

"Did not," Branch and Not-Hefty, Grouchy Smurf answered together. Well that didn't help his cause any.

Poppy giggled, sliding off Hefty's back as Branch stood.

"Try not to wander off," Branch half pleaded with the princess. "We don't know our way around here or anyone besides Hefty."

"You met Papa, Brainy and Willow last night," Hefty pointed out.

"And Smurfette," Poppy grinned.

"What am I, chopped liver?' Grouchy grouched.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to sit on a bench with you for half a minute Grouchy," Branch rolled his eyes.

"Grouchy?" Poppy giggled. "It's like he's your friendship soulmate."

Both Grouchy and Branch gave Poppy identical unimpressed looks as Hefty could barely contain his laughter as coughing.

Rolling his eyes, Branch turned back to Poppy, "Poppy, just stay close… please?"

Poppy overdramatically gasped, "You used the magic word! I am compelled to obey."

"Good," Branch sighed.

Spotting something behind Branch, Poppy's eyes sparkled, "Smurfette!"

Branch blinked and Poppy was gone, running off to speak to the blonde Smurf, "Seriously, what did we just finish talking about?!"

"At least she's in visual range?" Hefty waved to get Smurfette's attention and gestured for her to come towards them.

"But for how long?" Branch rubbed his forehead again, he was starting to feel a bit warm as his head continued to feel heavier by the minute. He really shouldn't have tried to run earlier.

Seeing the gesture, Hefty stepped closer and slowly, so not to startle Branch, raised his hand and touches Branch's forehead once Branch lowered his own hand, "You're really warm."

Raising his hand, Branch kept Hefty's hand on his forehead. Before when Hefty had carried him, the Smurf had felt really warm but now his hand felt cool against his burning skin.

"I think," Branch bit his lips, then sighed, "I think I need to lay back down."

Hefty nodded and slowly withdrew his hand, much to Branch's disappointment, "I'm going to pick you up again, okay?"

"I can walk," Branch grumbled but didn't move away.

"I know but you really wanna fall over and scare Poppy?" asked Hefty.

Branch crossed his arms, Hefty just knew that Branch had no idea he was pouting and was very cute at doing just that, "That's fighting dirty."

"I do what I gotta do," Hefty stepped closer, paused to see if Branch was going to fight him on his further, then picked him up.

The moment Branch was off his feet he became aware of just how drained he really as and slumped against Hefty. Though his hands had been cool, the rest of Hefty was still warm and felt nice and oddly familiar in a way Branch couldn't quite place as his eye drifted shut. He could feel Hefty give him a bit of a squeeze but he wasn't sure what for.

"Could you please not do that mushy stuff in font of my bench?" growled Grouchy.

Branch didn't really understand what Grouchy was referring to and could hear Poppy talking to him but couldn't make out the words. He fell asleep to the sound of whatever Hefty said in reply.

When Branch woke up again he was feeling chilled, curling up more onto his side in an attempt to retain some heat. His ears twitched to some movement near him before he felt another of the numerous blankets Poppy put on the bed, pulled over him. Slowly he managed to open his eyes and look at the blurry figure above him. The colors were wrong and what his brain was telling him was impossible but somehow something about his person made him question the possibility anyway.

"Grandma?"

The responding chuckle was warm but the voice definitely wasn't right. Branch blinked a few more times to clear his vision and saw that it was that Smurf Willow person standing above him and immediately felt ridiculous.

"Willow…"

"That's right," Willow nodded, pulling the blanket a little more securely around Branch. "Your fever has gotten worse I'm afraid. Hefty and Poppy are getting some food for you and Papa-thing is making some medicine." She saw Branch make a face and smiled gently, "I promise the medicine might taste nasty but it will help."

"It doesn't taste like Sarsaparilla, does it?" Branch recalled the horrid taste of those leaves Hefty had been so fond of and doubted he could drink anything like that without being sick afterward.

"Oh goodness no," Willow shook her head, "And I don't understand the boy's fondness for those leaves either."

Well at least there's that in his favor, Branch let his eyes close again but felt too cold to sleep. He probably wouldn't either with this unfamiliar Smurf standing watch over him. Then again, she had been there for who knows how long while he had been asleep previously and nothing happened. Maybe he could trust these Smurfs a little, Poppy was off alone with them after all…

"Poppy!" Branch sat up in the bed and immediately regretted it. His head felt so light he almost fell off the bed entirely.

Adding to Branch's humiliation, Willow caught Branch before he fell too far over and helped lay him back down on the bed.

"Relax, Poppy is safe," Willow assured him. "She's with Hefty, remember?"

"Hefty?" Branch relaxed a little. Hefty would definitely be able to keep Poppy out of trouble if Poppy didn't walk them both into trouble.

Willow pulled the blankets back over Branch and left to check on the medicine after Branch dozed back off.

"How's he doing?" Papa asked, smashing some herbs together.

"Still feverish and a bit disoriented," said Willow, glancing back at the bedroom. "And make sure that medicine doesn't taste like Sarsaparilla."

Papa Smurf hummed and looked at his ingredients, "I think we'll be good on that one."

Soon Hefty and Poppy returned, Hefty carrying a small pot of soup while Poppy carried a ladle, bowl and spoon. Hefty set down the pot by the hearth to keep it warm while Poppy put the rest on the counter near the hearth.

"How's Branch?" Hefty asked.

"He woke up briefly but we should let him rest," said Willow. She turned to Poppy, "Now near, I realized you two probably came here with Hefty in a hurry but do your family's have any idea where you are?"

"No," Poppy's ears drooped a little, "My father is probably so worried."

"And Branch's family?" asked Willow.

Poppy stayed silent and it worried Hefty, "Poppy?"

"Branch," Poppy hesitated. "Branch is an orphan."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Papa scratched his beard absently. He had raised so many Smurflings, it was hard to imagine one on their own. "How long ago did they pass?"

Ears drooping more, Poppy shrugged t she looked at her feet, "I don't know. I was only a toddler when we escaped the Bergan and they weren't around when I was older so I think it was before then."

The Bergan, those were those creatures that Poppy mentioned earlier. The ones that made Branch so… haunted.

"Poppy," Hefty glanced back at the bedroom. "What are the Bergen?"

Slowly Poppy reached up into her hair and pulled out a little book, which took the Smurfs by surprise. How did a book stay hidden up there?

Opening the book Poppy began her story of the happiest creatures, living in the happiest forest in the happiest tree when they were discovered by the Bergen. She told them how the Bergen were only happy when they ate Trolls and had a holiday based on the occasion. She explained how the Trolls escaped, lead by her father King Peppy, and "no troll left behind" before they came to live at the tree they're at now.

"Branch is a little older then me," Poppy continues, putting away her book. "He remembers what the old Troll Tree at Bergen Town was like. He's always been scared that the Bergen would find us again and eat us all. It hasn't exactly earned him any friends…"

So, Branch has been alone, without a family, for twenty years. He's lived alone, underground, in a bunker to hide from the creatures that probably took his family from him. And there was no one besides Poppy that understood that? No wonder they were close. And it made sense that Branch was used to doing everything on his own. Poppy had been younger then him, why hadn't anyone tried to help Branch?

And no wonder Branch had looked so freaked out when Hefty said Branch's blood had tasted good. Hefty probably made Branch think of the monsters that devoured his parents. Oh Smurf, had Branch seen it happen? That would definitely turn any troll gray.

Unable to stand still, Hefty grabbed the ladle and bowl, filling it up with the soup that they had brought.

"Hefty, please don't try talking to Branch about the Bergen," Poppy pleaded. "At least not while he's sick; it would only upset him."

Taking a deep breath, Hefty rotated his shoulders, trying to ease the tension. After he was calmer, he gave a little nod.

"Thank you," Poppy gave Hefty a gentle hug from behind.

Once Poppy released him, Hefty grabbed the spoon and went to go check on Branch, carefully using his foot to direct the stool back towards the bedside without tripping. He set the bowl on the nightstand for a moment before looking at Branch.

Still asleep, Branch was curled up and eyebrows furrowed, not at all the peaceful sleep of the night before.

Papa had said earlier that Branch should eat before taking any more medicine and Willow said to let him rest so what could Hefty do to help Branch sleep better now? Last night Poppy had sang for Branch and though Hefty had an okay voice he was no Singer Smurf. He especially didn't have Branch's siren voice or Poppy's cheerful elegance.

Let's see, Poppy had also stroked Branch's hair. Could Hefty do that? Troll hair was definitely different from the hair of any other creature Hefty has seen before. Most of the time it seemed normal but could grow and move like a limb at the Troll's will but also move instinctively like when Branch's hair twitched at being watched.

Scooting closer, Hefty reached out and stroked over Branch's hair the way he had seen Poppy do last night, from the scalp up. The hair was definitely softer then Hefty thought, moving with Hefty's hand as he petted it.

When Branch's eyebrows relaxed, Hefty knew he had to be doing something right. Still he was not expecting Branch's hair to start moving.

Bits of Branch's hair near where Hefty was stroking moved around in a lazy sort of wave before wrapping around Hefty's arm near the wrist. The hair didn't really restrict Hefty's movement as long as Hefty kept stroking Branch's hair but made it impossible for Hefty to pull his hand back.

Turning a bit in his seat, Hefty looked towards the other room, wondering if he could get Poppy's attention without waking Branch. Surely, she would know of a way to make Branch's hair let him go.

A soft hum from the bed stopped Hefty from calling out though. He turned back to the bed to see Branch blinking himself awake, hair still holding onto Hefty's arm.

"Hefty?" Branch questioned, not quite sure who he was looking at.

"Yeah, it's me bro," Hefty flexed his hand a bit, glad the hair wasn't holding on very tightly. It was possible he could just pull himself free but he didn't want to accidentally pull any of Branch's hair out. "Do you think you could give me my arm back?"

Branch blinked and looked around, trying to figure out what Hefty meant. He moved his head a bit, feeling his hair pull at Hefty's arm and felt his face turning plum that he couldn't blame on the fever. His hair delicately released Hefty's arm and he covered his face, just what was his hair thinking?

"Thanks," said Hefty, watching Branch refuse to look at him. "Ah, does your hair doing that mean something?"

"Heck if I know," Branch grumbled. "It's never done that before."

"Okay then," Hefty scooted his stool closer and picked up the bowl. "Think you can sit up and eat? I brought you some soup."

"No, I'm just waiting for the Earth to swallow me up, help yourself," Branch still was not looking at him.

"The Earth can swallow you up later," Hefty rolled his eyes and set down the bowl as he stood. "You gotta eat something so you can take the medicine Papa is making."

Grumbling, Branch curled up more.

"Fine," Hefty sighed, "I'll go get Poppy."

Hefty turned around, whistled softly as he walked, smiling when he heard movement behinds him. He turned, smirking triumphantly when he saw Branch slowly sitting up.

"You can't blackmail me with Poppy forever," Branch frowned at him.

Taking his seat back on the stool, Hefty grinned as he picked back up the bowl, "Why not, it's fun."

"So happy my misery brings you joy," Branch reached for the bowl.

Hefty held the bowl out of Branch's reach, "I don't do it to torture you, I'm trying to make you take care of yourself."

"I admit right now isn't the best example but I normally take care of myself just fine," Branch took the bowl when Hefty offered it to him again, "Always have."

Branch ignored the spoon and slowly drank from the bowl, aware that Hefty was watching him but figured it was just him making sure Branch actually drank the soup. It wasn't like he was going to dump it the moment Hefty wasn't looking, he only did that whenever Cooper gave him cupcakes.

"You must really care about Poppy a lot," Hefty said slowly, "To let her into that tough shell of yours."

"She never really gave me a choice," Branch paused, licking his lips. "You're a lot like her in that way." He noticed Hefty practically preening and smiled a little to himself, "You're both as stubborn as they come, unmovable from your mindset like a rock in the mud," he huffed a little laugh behind the soup bowl at Hefty's indignant expression, "but I guess your hearts are in the right place."

"That might be the closest you've never gotten to complimenting me," Hefty smiled.

Again, Branch paused, thinking about it. Had he really never said anything nice to Hefty? Threatening, yelling, name calling; why did Hefty want to be around him again?

"I feel like you'd like me to compliment your muscles but you compliment yourself enough on those," Branch ventured, completely not the direction he should have gone in.

Que Hefty flexing, "Can you blame me?" The Smurf gave his bicep a kiss.

"Doofus," Branch finished off the bowl while Hefty chuckled. "An incredibly patient and brave doofus but a doofus all the same."

Hefty stared at Branch for a long time, Branch almost worried he had broken the muscle head's brain when Hefty raised his hands, putting his pointer fingers to his thumbs to make a frame around Branch, "I want to memorize this moment for all time."

"I'll scrap book it for you," Poppy announced, disappearing from the bedroom's doorway as quickly as she came.

"How long was she standing there for?" asked Hefty.

"No clue," Branch admitted. He fiddled with the empty bowl, the soup had helped him feel warmer but he was still a bit chilled. He set the bowl down and reached for another blanket by his feet but Hefty got there first, standing and lifting it up to cover him. "Um, thanks."

"No problem bro," said Hefty. "But that's your third blanket, are you that cold?"

"I can't help it," Branch mumbled, he was sick and not everyone would be the living embodiment of fire masquerading as a Smurf.

Papa Smurf came in carrying a vial, followed by Willow, "Would you like anymore to eat before you take the medicine Branch?"

Really Branch wanted to protest taking anything the older Smurf made but then Hefty would just Poppy involved and it would just be another display of how Poppy had Branch wrapped around her little finger. He could live without any further humiliation, thanks.

"I'm good," Branch took the vial when it was offered and drank it as quickly as possible. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting but it wasn't going to be the toast of any party any time soon.

Taking back the empty vial, Papa Smurf, to Branch's surprise, patted the top of his head. No one had done that in a really long time, he hadn't even thought to bat the hand away before it retreated on its own.

"Now I've made enough for three more doses," Papa explained. "Hopefully your fever will have broken by then but I can always make more. Try to eat something before you take any of it or it will just upset your stomach. Any questions?"

Still a bit dumb folded by the earlier fatherly gesture, Branch just shook his head.

"Alright, rest well," said Papa.

"And no more overexerting yourself," said Willow.

Branch hummed in acknowledgement and the elder Smurfs headed out of the mushroom with no sign of where Poppy wandered off to, again.

"Is Willow your mother?" Branch asked.

"Huh?" Hefty looked confused.

"Papa Smurf is your father, right?" said Branch. "So, is Willow your mother and if yes, how is she still alive?"

"Oh, you think Smurfs have kids like the rabbits and such where the boy and the girl-" Hefty put two hands together, "And out comes a baby."

"Thank you for the biology lesson Brainy, didn't see you come in," Branch couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction when Hefty gave him a dirty look.

"Don't be an ass," said Hefty. "But to answer your earlier question, Papa Smurf is our Papa but he isn't our father in the biological sense. Baby Smurfs are dropped off by the stork so we're not technically related like rabbit siblings would be. Like if Tailor and Cobbler wanted to date, they could. It's the same for Willow's village; she's not any of the girl's mother but she raised them and any of the two of them could date if they wanted."

"What's a stork?" asked Branch.

"A bird," answered Hefty.

"So, let me get this straight," Branch began slowly. "There's a bird that gets baby Smurfs from unknown origins. Said bird then delivers all the boys to one village, with the exception of Smurfette, and all the girls to another village? Is there one boy Smurf in Willow's village? And was the bird drunk?"

Hefty chuckles, "There's no boys in Willow's village, but she and Papa are talking about maybe the girls moving here. Their village was destroyed by Gargamel and though its fixable he now knows where it is an its not as safe there as it used to be anymore. As for the drunk question… It is quite possible."

A small huff escaped Branch, but then it broke into a tiny chuckle. Honestly it was the most beautiful thing Hefty has ever heard outside of Branch's singing.

Branch wiped away some moisture that had gathered around his eyes. He really had not expected that, still it felt sort of nice. Maybe his fever made him more easily amused? It was definitely making him more tired.

Careful not to agitate his arm or back, Branch laid back down. He was close to drifting off a bed when he felt the bed shift, opening his eyes to see Hefty beside him, "What are you doing?"

"You're cold, I'm warm, figured I might work better than another blanket," Hefty shrugged.

"It's the middle of the day," Branch protested. "Shouldn't you be out lifting a dumbbell somewhere?'

"I can do that later," said Hefty. "You just sleep and think healing thoughts."

"I don't believe in that healing thoughts stuff," mumbled Branch but he could feel himself dozing off, Hefty really did give off a lot of heat.

"Sweet dreams Branch," Hefty said softly, scooting closer to the slumbering troll.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Branch was back at the Troll Tree, at least he thought it was the Troll Tree. The branches were bigger and greener then Branch recalled, and there more pods closer together. He was sitting on one of the tree's branches and basking in the warm sunshine and he could smell laundry drying somewhere nearby. Oddly there seemed to be no one around.

"And I need you now tonight," an all too familiar voice rang in Branch's ears and he felt ice fill his entire body.

 _No, not again_ , Branch leapt to his feet and started running towards the voice, towards the smell of laundry and the site of impending doom. He could now see the bars of the cage surrounding the old Troll Tree, blocking out bits of light and closing in on him with every step.

"And I need you more than ever," the voice continued and Branch cursed it.

 _Shut up! Shut up you damn brat_ , Branch tried to run faster but only seemed to slow down. _You have no idea what you're doing_.

"And if you only hold me tight," the voice sang and Branch found himself barely able to breath.

"Please stop, please, not again," Branch sobbed, able to see the laundry just ahead of him. He climbed, unable to stretch his hair and arms feeling heavy. Why did this keep happening?

"We'll be holding on forever," the voice taunted Branch just as he managed to get to the top but his Grandmother was already running away, towards the younger him singing obliviously ignorant of the Bergen approaching him.

"Grandma, come back," Branch screamed after her but she couldn't hear him. She never did.

"And we'll only be making it right," younger Branch sang.

"Branch, watch out," Branch's Grandmother cried.

"'Cause we'll never be wrong-" younger Branch finally looked up at his Grandmother just in time for his Grandmother to push him out of the way and be snatched by the Bergan.

Branch saw his younger self fall and rushed forward, being able to hear nothing but her scream. He reached the end of the limb before the Bergan reached the gate but then everything around him disappeared, replaced with nothing but gray.

"No," Branch whimpered, falling to his knees and saw what little blue he reclaimed, wither away from his hands. "Come back…"

"-Together," Poppy's sweet voice called out to him and Branch saw her standing beside him as he knew her now, smiling as she lifted Branch back to his feet and continued to sing, "We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight."

With a smile Poppy kissed Branch's cheek but then let go of his hands and she was gone.

"Poppy?" Branch called out but he was still alone. He could feel her warmth in the air but it wasn't reaching the chill inside of him and the grey was only getting darker. Against his will he began to sing, "Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
And there's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart."

"It's beautiful!" Hefty's voice happily called out to him.

Branch spotted Hefty standing a short distance away behind him.

All around them the gray is starting to turn a little lighter.

"Hefty?" Branch's feet take him towards the Smurf.

"Ever since I heard it, all I've wanted to do is seek you out," Hefty continued as if not hearing Branch speak.

All around them the ground shakes but Hefty doesn't seem to notice. Suddenly looming above, is a giant cloaked figure but it doesn't seem to be a Bergen. Could this be the wizard Hefty could them about?

The cloaked figure of Gargamel reaches for Hefty and Branch runs towards them butt he short distance between them stretches and Branch only gets further away. All he can do is watch as Gargamel lifts Hefty up and there's a flash of blue light and Hefty is just discarded midair.

Branch is finally at Hefty's side shortly after he hits the ground. Branch checks Hefty's grayed body for warmth, for a pulse, for anything but he finds nothing.

The grey that had been around them was black now and Branch can hardly make Hefty out anymore even though they're so close.

"No," Branch whimpers and he can fell the tears pouring down his face, "Hefty…"

"Thank you," the voice above him looms, sounding like a thousand voices echoing in the nothing, "For leading me to him with your singing."

The ice in Branch cracks but there's no warmth, only a deep pain spreading through his core. He almost wishes he'd go numb just so it would stop. If only he were dead instead of Hefty.

It seems as though Branch will get his wish as he sees Azrael's outline, bigger then he remembered, and practically glowing in the darkness, bounding towards them.

* * *

Branch awoke feeling something trying to restrain him. Instinctively he struggled, fighting and thrashing about as hard as he could despite the pain rippling through his arm and stinging his back so he could get free. He was not going down without a fight!

"Branch," Hefty shouted, scared to let go in case Branch hurt himself in his panic. "Branch calm down, it's me; Hefty."

Shockingly Branch immediately stilled and went partly limp trying to look at Hefty. His eyes were wide, unseeing, not unlike when he first awoke after Azrael's attack.

"Hefty?" Branch said slowly, almost unsure of what he was seeing.

"Yeah, bro, it's me," Hefty assured, loosening his hold on Branch so it wasn't so tight but kept him close.

"What's happening?" Branch's voice was still very soft, uncertain.

"You were having a nightmare," Hefty answered and, at Branch's confused face, reached up a hand to wipe way a few of Branch's tears which only seemed to confuse him more. "I take it that you don't remember?"

There was a pause as Branch thought about it, looking at Hefty as if he had never seen him before. He sighed and shook his head, "Just a vague… feeling."

"Must have been bad to react that way," Hefty recalled Branch struggle even in his sleep, crying and tossing so much Hefty held him in an attempt to calm him. He wanted to ask if it was about the Bergen but Branch said he didn't remember and he promised Poppy he wouldn't bring those monsters up while Branch was sick.

Branch hummed and shifted, looking at the rest of Hefty now, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A warm chuckle escaped Hefty, "No man, not even a scratch."

"Pretty sure lots of muscles don't equal invulnerability," commented Branch.

"I'm fine," smiled Hefty, "I promise."

Silence stretched out for a bit but it wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat there, Hefty holding Branch close and upright, which confused Branch a bit. He was awake and calm now, why was Hefty till holding him?

"How long have I been asleep?" Branch questioned.

Keeping a hold of Branch, Hefty looked towards the window, trying to gauge the light to tell the time, "A few hours, you should probably eat again and take more medicine."

"Watching me sleep and playing nursemaid must all be so riveting for you," Branch grumbled, "Is Poppy bouncing off the walls yet?"

"She was but Smurfette came back and they went out together," Hefty carefully made sure Branch could sit up on his own before getting off the bed, trying not to think about how empty his arms suddenly felt. "And before you panic, Smurfette won't let anything happen to Poppy and Papa old the others to be on their best behavior."

"They better be," Branch crossed his arms, carefully not to agitate his injured one any further. Plus, he was starting to get chilled again since Hefty left the bed. He better not be becoming dependent on Hefty for warmth or Poppy just might abduct the unsuspecting Smurf when it was time to head home. There was no doubt in Branch's mind that she would do it too.

Hefty grabbed the empty soup bowl and headed back to the other room to retrieve more soup and Branch looked around the room a bit. The mushroom was basically three rooms, the main room where medicine was made, this room with the bed and a side room that Branch didn't know what was.

Curious, Branch extended his hair to open the side door, not surprised to see a washroom. That was good, he'll need to use that sooner or later.

Returning with the soup, Hefty watched as Branch pulled his hair back to himself, "Your hair can be rather useful, huh?"

"Most of the time," Branch brushed his hair back a little once it fully returned to it's relaxed position. He took the offered soul from Hefty and noticed Hefty now had a bowl for himself as well. The poor Smurf had been stuck with him practically non-stop since Hefty saved Branch from Azrael. "You don't have to stay with me all day you know. You can take a break, work out, eat some of that nasty sarsaparilla."

"Hey, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean sarsaparilla is nasty," Hefty used a spoon for his soup as Branch drank his from the bowl again. "And I'm just fine hanging out here with you."

"Are you sure your name isn't Nurse Smurf?" asked Branch.

"Ha ha," Hefty laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He ate for a bit in silence, trying to think of a way to ask Branch what he wanted to ask. "So, Poppy mentioned her father earlier; King Peppy?"

"Yeah?" Branch paused to look at Hefty, feeling like this was leading to another question.

"So, Poppy is a princess?" asked Hefty.

"Yep," Branch drank some more soup, still wandering where this was going.

Though Hefty knew the answer from talking to Poppy, Hefty figured it was the best way to gauge Branch's feelings by asking, "So you're going to be the Troll King one day?"

Branch almost spat out his soup, coughing a bit as he turned to Hefty, "Say what now?"

"Well when you and Poppy get married," Hefty ventured.

"Poppy and I are not getting married," snapped Branch. "What made you think that?"

Oh Smurf, Hefty should have thought this out better. "Well you're so protective of you and, um, she said she loved you?"

Branch stared at Hefty weirdly and Hefty knew he should have kept that last part to himself. Way for this to backfire.

"She doesn't mean it that way," Branch put down the soup and curled up a bit, ear drooping a little like Poppy's had when she told the story of the Bergen.

"You love her?" Hefty really regretted opening up his line of questioning now. His stomach was feeling all knotted and he also put his own soup down.

Silently, Branch fiddled with the blankets over his knees.

"Yes," Branch said slowly but almost like a question, "No?" He sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. It's been so long since," he sighed again, "It's complicated."

This was definitely dangerous territory. Hefty should've waited to bring it up or never brought it up at all. Still he was already one foot in the grave, he might as well keep digging.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hefty scratched the back of his neck. "Talking about things helped before, right?"

Silence was Hefty's initial answer again but he expected it. Branch wasn't the sort to just share things without being pushed or without thinking it over and thinking it over some more.

"While I've been asleep," Branch started, unsure, "Has Poppy told you more about how Troll colors work?"

"A bit," Hefty admitted.

"Did she tell you about me," Branch hesitated. If Hefty didn't already know did he really want to share this? It hadn't been a secret for twenty years and if Branch had met Hefty just a month or so earlier he would have known off the back but somehow, he wanted didn't want Hefty to know. He wanted to keep that secret buried away with so many other things but he also knew that he owed Hefty something about himself after everything even if was just Branch greedily working through his own problems, again.

Branch licked his lips and stared at his knees, "About me being gray?"

"Er, yes," Hefty admitted slowly, hoping Poppy wouldn't try to get even for this later.

Rubbing his eyes, Branch stifled a groan. He should have known Poppy would share something like that without thought. At least it saved him some trouble of explaining the basics.

"I was four when, when we came to where we live now," Branch began. "I was at a home with other children who, who lost their parents but I couldn't stand it there. It was crowded and loud and they were so happy despite everything and I lashed out a lot. After a bit I ran away and made myself a camp outside of the village. I'd still come for school and such but I ran away each time they took me back to the home. After a while they stopped trying."

Despite himself, Hefty thought back to when he was four. Papa wouldn't allow any of them to handle knives and the most they could do to help in the kitchen was stir and help clean up. Back then they all lived in one giant mushroom, where Papa would hug and kiss each one of them good night, before they were older took down the big mushroom to build their own smaller mushrooms. While he was always surrounded by love and family, Branch had been alone.

Not noticing Hefty's thoughts, Branch continued, "I started to build my bunker, a place I would be safe in case, in case anything bad happened. Everyone left me alone except for…"

"Except for Poppy," Hefty reasoned.

"Except for Poppy," Branched nodded. "From the moment she could walk around on her own she followed me around trying to 'brighten me up'. She would sing and dance and invited me to parties, no matter how many times I refused or how mean I was to her. For a long time, I just thought she was annoying, I hadn't realized how much I came to relay on her happiness until she needed me to help her be happy once."

"That's how you started to get your color back," Hefty sighed. It was good leaning more about Branch and he was glad Poppy had helped him but, he wished it didn't make him feel so Smurfing hopeless.

Again, Branch nodded, "I do love Poppy. She means the world to me and I would do anything to protect her." He sighed. "But being in love with her; I don't know. I haven't loved someone since… and I've never been in love. I wouldn't know what it felt like if it tried to eat me like that stupid cat-thing."

"I really hope falling in love doesn't feel like being eaten," Hefty offered a soft smile.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Branch, wanting more than anything to stop talking about himself for a bit.

Hefty fiddled with his spoon as he thought about how to answer. Honesty was probably the best approach.

"I thought I was once," Hefty admitted.

"You thought you were?" Branch questioned.

"Yeah," Hefty shrugged, "With Smurfette."

Oh, that one girl Smurf Poppy was so flustered by. Why did Branch feel like he had double the reason not to like her now?

"I know I said earlier no one on the village is really related but they've always felt like my brothers," Hefty furthered explained. "Part of why I work out so much is that I wanted to be strong enough to protect them."

"So, it isn't purely ego," Branch couldn't help but tease.

"Eh, ego helps," Hefty admitted, smiling at Branch rolling his eyes. "But Smurfette didn't grow up here. It's not my place to tell you her origins but when she came to live here, I thought she was the one. She's amazing, funny, smart, beautiful; you know, the whole package sort of deal. I flirted with her for a long time but it never really went anywhere.

'When we discovered the lost village of girl Smurfs, we almost lost her and I was devastated. After we got Smurfette back, I was so relieved but after that, I don't know, happiness high faded, I realized the romantic feelings just weren't there anymore. It was the relief of discovering my friend was safe, not the potential of someone I wanted to spend my life with.

'And, believe it or not, we actually grew closer afterward and she's my best friend I go to when I need to talk to someone. I actually went and talked to her before I snuck off to find that siren's voice I kept hearing."

While Hefty spoke, Branch had given the occasional nod to show that he was listening but didn't respond right away when Hefty finished.

"Dude," Branch stared at Hefty. "Did you just call me a siren?"

When Hefty's cheeks turned a darker blue, Branch realized that the Smurf was blushing.

"You should finish your soup," Hefty almost knocked over his stool with how quickly he stood up. "I'll go get your next dose of medicine."

Watching Hefty rush from the room, Branch wondered if he would never understand Smurfs. He guessed he had time to figure it out while he waited for his fever to pass.

This would probably be a good time to use the washroom before that medicine made him sleepy again. He carefully got off the bed and just stood still for a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall over. His head was still a bit off but if he went slow, he didn't foresee any problems for he really didn't want Hefty's help on this one.

* * *

Hefty paced in the other room a bit, trying to calm his racing heart. He had not meant to call Branch a siren to his face. What if Branch thought he was weird now? Or at least weirder than Branch already thought he was. He couldn't face himself if that little slip made Branch uncomfortable around him.

Like a pair of angels, Poppy and Smurfette came into the mushroom. They must have gone to tailors for Poppy was wearing a dress identical to Smurfette's. At least the dress used o be identical for while Smurfette's was pristine as always, Poppy's dress had what looked like cake batter, grass stains and mud staining her dress, and it was randomly flaked with something that sparkled in the light.

"How's our patient?" asked Poppy, holding up a basket from bakers. "We brought muffins; I helped make them."

That explained the batter at least. What else had these girls been doing that got Poppy so messy?

"He's awake," Hefty said softly, "But I'm really glad you're here Poppy."

"Thanks," Poppy said softly in return. "Why are we whispering?"

"So Branch doesn't hear," whispered Hefty. "I need you to distract him for a bit, make him forget anything he may have wanted to ask me before you got here."

"Why?" asked Poppy.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally called him a siren to his face and now he's going to think I'm weird and I need him to forget about it, okay?" Hefty said as loudly as he could in a whisper.

"Aww," Poppy cooed. "He's your siren? That's so cute."

Hefty wanted to scream when he saw Poppy had lifted her hands to make the shape of a heart. He barely held back from shaking her to make her focus for he knew Branch would never forgive him if he accidentally hurt her.

"Hefty, do you have a crush on Branch?" asked Smurfette.

"No," snapped Hefty at the same time Poppy said, "Yes."

"I do not," growled Hefty.

"Fine, you _love_ him," grinned Poppy.

"Poppy," Hefty warned.

"You wanna _kiss_ him," Poppy sang.

"Poppy," Hefty tried again.

"You wanna make little Troll/Smurfs _if that's even possible_ ," Poppy put a little dance into her singing, which made Smurfette giggle.

"Poppy!" Hefty grabbed Poppy by her shoulders to make her stop.

"Poppy, I don't know what you're doing, but stop tormenting Hefty," Branch called from the other room which made Hefty freeze and look around in a paranoid manner.

"Do," Hefty swallowed. "Do you think he heard?"

"Nah," Poppy shook her head and stepped back from Hefty's hold. "Branch is oblivious to feelings. You could probably profess your undying love to him and he'd still think you were joking or something."

Poppy skipped into the other room and Hefty took a deep breath to calm himself. At least he had a shield from Branch's questions for a while.

"Hey," Smurfette put a hand onto Hefty's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "If you like him, you should tell him. Not right now obviously, but later when he's better and it's a more romantic setting."

"I don't know," Hefty admitted and absolutely hated it. "Things are complicated."

"Maybe but nothing is going to happen if you don't try," Smurfette smiled at him, "He'd be lucky to have you, you know? You're great."

Slowly Hefty smiled, "Thanks Smurfette."

When the Smurfs joined the Trolls in the bedroom, Poppy was sitting on the bed next to Branch, happily munching a muffin while Branch sniffed one and nibbled.

"How long did that dress stay clean," Branched eyed the formally white dress. "Five minutes?"

"Ten minutes, thank you very much," Poppy quipped.

"Ah yes, please forgive me for underestimating you," Branch rolled his eyes.

"You're forgiven, now eat," Poppy poked Branch's muffin.

Branch batted her hand away, "Sorry I'm not an endless vacuum like you."

Poppy put her hand to her chest and gasped in mock hurt, winking at Smurfette when she came over to sit at the foot of the bed near Poppy.

Still Hefty hesitated to join them. He shuffled his feet and went over to stand by Branch, "Um, listen, I need to grab some things from my place but I'll be right back, okay?"

Branch blinked but nodded, "Alright."

"Make sure he takes the medicine when he's done eating," Hefty handed the vial to Smurfette for safe keeping.

"Fear not Hefty, Smurfette and I shall guard Branch with our lives," Poppy saluted him.

"If I'm in danger in bed, there's something seriously wrong here," Branch mumbled but it was easy enough for them to hear.

Chuckling a little, Hefty turned to head out.

"Hefty?" Branch's voice called.

"Yeah?" Hefty turned back.

"Um," Branch hesitated, "See you soon?"

"Yeah," Hefty smiled, "See you soon."

Instead of heading straight home, Hefty walked around a bit trying to clear his mind.

All around him, he could see some of the girl Smurfs milling about with his brothers. There was no clear indication if they were moving in yet but it was a nice distraction from his thoughts, though it didn't last long.

As it stood, Poppy loved Branch but was not in love with Branch. At the same time Branch loved Poppy but wasn't sure what that love exactly was. Where did that leave Hefty?

To be completely honest with himself, Hefty was in love with Branch. He may have not realized it yet, but he was from the moment Branch's song first reached his ears. The love took hold when he first heard the singing up close and finally heard the siren voice crystal clear. Along with agitation at Branch's initial hostility, the love grew with each interaction, loving Branch's stubbornness, his fighting spirit, his protectiveness of his village, and later of Poppy, and those moments of honesty and vulnerability.

There wasn't an exact moment where the love made itself known to Hefty but he felt it as surely as he felt the sun on his skin. Somehow it just felt right but also like he was just setting himself up for disappointment again like he had with Smurfette.

First of all, despite the blue hue of his skin, Branch was not a Smurf. Smurfs and Trolls were vastly different and lived far apart from each other. How would a relationship between them even work?

Would Branch even want a relationship? With Branch's uncertain feelings for Poppy and his general hesitation to trust a relationship seemed like a stretch. Poppy said that Branch would probably think Hefty was joking. Was Branch that convinced that he was so hard to love?

But really, could Hefty blame Branch if that was the case? Branch had been alone for most of his life, no family and other adults who had given up on him for being difficult. Were Trolls so happy that they couldn't handle one troubled child?

No matter what happened Hefty would make sure Branch was not going to be alone anymore. He'd go to the forbidden every day to see Branch if Branch would be willing to meet him somewhere like before. He'd make sure Branch knew Hefty cared about him and, maybe, one day tell him how he feels.

Up ahead, Hefty spotted Papa Smurf talking to Smurf Willow and headed for them.

"Ah, good afternoon Hefty," Papa Smurf smiled warmly when he spotted him. "Taking a break from watching over your friend?"

"Sort of," Hefty scratched the back of his neck. "I just need to get a few things before I head back."

"I see," Papa scratches his beard, watching Hefty shift around awkwardly in a manner very untypical of Hefty. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Hefty said quickly. "I just, that is I just wanted to…"

Stepping forward quickly, Hefty grabbed Papa up into a hug and just held him. When was the last time he just hugged Papa like this? He thinks he was still an apple shorter than the elder Smurf and he regretted not doing this more often.

"Hefty?" Papa hugged Hefty back but couldn't help but be concerned. He always expected protectiveness, bravery and a bit of ego from this particular Smurfling; open affection was not all that common outside of moment of extreme distress or overflowing joy but Hefty didn't seem to be either. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hefty kept hugging Papa, not caring if the entire village saw. "I love you Papa."

Papa smiled, holding Hefty a little tighter and wondered if he had that blue Troll to thank for amazing gift, "I love you too, my little Smurfling."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After talking to Papa for a bit, Hefty headed back to his house. He grabbed a couple of small dumbbells and the book Brainy had lent him ages ago that he kept putting off reading. Once he had those, he dropped by Tailor's to see if Poppy inquired about a vest for Branch and then to Baker's for some bread and jam that he could make sandwiches with and would be fine at the Recovery Mushroom or a bit.

By the time Hefty returned to the Recovery Mushroom, it was close to dinner time. Of course, he found Poppy and Smurfette still in the bedroom with a sleeping Branch but hadn't expected the scene in front of him.

Sitting pretzel style on the bed, Poppy had moved to the side of the bed Hefty normally was and was braiding Smurfette's hair, who was sitting on the stool next to the bed. That wasn't the odd part though. The off-putting part was Branch, while asleep, apparently put his bad arm around Poppy's waist, the arm resting in her lap, while he sort of curled around her back.

"Hey Hefty," Poppy greeted softly as if she didn't have the Troll Hefty loved wrapped around her. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah," Hefty quietly put the things he retrieved to the side, trying with all his might not to kick Poppy out of his spot. "What's going on here?"

"I'm braiding Smurfette's hair," Poppy beamed, "Isn't it pretty? Of course, it's always pretty but-"

"Not that," Hefty suggested towards Branch.

Poppy looked at Branch, then Hefty, then back to Branch before getting what he was asking, "Ah that." She shrugged and went back to braiding. "Branch was cold but absolutely refused to snuggle with me, the stubborn Troll, so he agreed to this and I agreed to stop talking so he could sleep."

Smurfette giggled and turned to Hefty, "The way they talk, it's like watching you and Bainy argue. Only Poppy is way more affectionate then either of you combined."

"And proud of it," Poppy finished off the braid and reached into her own hair. She gathered a few loose strands and used them as a ribbon to tie the braid off. "There, perfect."

"You really do use your hair for everything, don't you?" Hefty shook his head at himself for overreacting. Poppy had made her affection for Branch clear and it wasn't her fault that Branch wasn't sure. He needed to learn not to jump to conclusions if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Branch.

"It's a Troll's best friend," Poppy patted her ponytail with a smile. "If you had hair I could do something with yours too."

Hefty frowned, "I have hair, you just can't see it from under my hat." He reached up and pulled his hat off, careful not to let any of the things in it to drop out.

Letting out a tiny gasp, Poppy stared. Before her, Hefty had short dark blue, nearly black hair that was buzzed in an undercut around his ears but then grew thicker higher up and fluffed up adorably by his forehead. She blindly reached out and started to shake Branch's shoulder.

"Don't wake him," Hefty started to put his hat back on.

Snatching away the hat with her hair, Poppy shook Branch more, "Wake up Branch!"

Though he startled a little, Branch didn't spring up, looking around in confusion, "Poppy, what-"

Not listening, Poppy helped Branch sit up and pointed, "Look at Hefty!"

Half asleep, Branch looked at Poppy's pointed hand first and saw the hat she had captured, "Why do you have a Smurf hat?"

Poppy hushed Branch and physically directed Branch's face in the proper direction, "Look!"

Finally, Branch's eyes landed on Hefty. His eyes became wider, more awake, but he remained silent.

So, that's what typical Smurf hair looked like. At least that's what Hefty's hair looked like. Before now, Branch thought male Smurfs were bald until they grew beards in their old age.

Besides Troll newborns, Branch had never seen hair so short but it suited Hefty. The hair was a good color with his cerulean blue skin and surprisingly didn't look greasy from being under a hat all day. In fact, it looked really soft and Branch sort of wanted to touch it.

At the staring, something clicked in Hefty's brain. Of course, Troll's would be attracted to hair. Hair was like one of the most fundamental parts of their lives that they used for everything as far as Hefty could tell. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down in front of Branch and flashed his most charming smile.

"You can touch it, if you want," Hefty offered.

Branch swallowed and looked at the hair, clearly tempted as he fiddled his hands together. Slowly he raised his uninjured hand, glanced at Hefty's face again, before finally touching the Smurf's hair.

The buzzed part was a bit bizarre feeling but interesting and lead the way up to the thicker hair, teasing Branch's hand with its softness. The short strands made it fascinating to run his fingers through and tickled a little each time he pulled his fingers free, so unlike Troll hair that you couldn't touch all of in a single stroke.

At first Hefty watched Branch's rapt expression as the Troll marveled at Hefty's hair but the stroking felt so nice his eyes drifted shut so he could concentrate on the feeling. The hand was curious but gentle and Hefty had to take in a deep breath from making any sort of inappropriate noises.

Ears catching the deep inhale, Branch looked back at Hefty's face to see that the Smurf had closed his eyes. The expression there was of such deep contentment that Branch felt his cheeks burn a bit. Also, this was the closest Branch had ever been to Hefty's face. If circumstances were different, it would have been a perfect position to kiss him.

Now that was an odd thought. It also reminded Branch that Poppy and Smurfette were watching Branch pet Hefty's hair for a longer time that was decent.

"Um, thanks," Branch stammered as he regretfully pulled his hand back to himself. When Hefty open his eyes to look at him, he felt the need to say more. "It's really nice… and soft."

"Thanks man," Hefty smiled warmly and it made Branch feel warmer.

"Oh, I wanna feel," Poppy squealed. "Pretty please?"

Hefty chuckled and leaned a little to give Poppy access.

Poppy squealed again and buried both hands into Hefty's hair, ohing and awing at all the different textures and frustrating Branch to no end.

"Poppy, stop molesting Hefty's head," Branch groaned. "You're really overstepping boundaries here."

"But it's so cute and soft," Poppy actually nuzzled the top of Hefty's head. "Just like a little Trollings."

"Okay, I draw the line at being compared to a baby," Hefty straightened, forcing Poppy to release he hold and ignoring her pout.

After Poppy's crazy exploration Hefty's hair was splayed about wildly at awkward angles. Perfect excuse for Branch to touch it again, trying to tame it with his fingers.

"I don't suppose you have a comb?" Branch ventured.

"Nope," Hefty replied, perfectly fine with Branch's fingers doing the work.

"I have one," Smurfette offered, reaching into her hat to pull out a small pink comb. She pretended not to see Hefty's dirty look and held the comb out to Branch.

Though he wasn't sure why Smurfette would give him the comb and not Hefty, Branch shrugged and took the comb anyway. He carefully tried to style to back to the way it was before, half aware that Hefty was watching him the whole time.

Once Branch was done, Poppy returned Hefty's hat but Hefty didn't put it back on. Instead he served up the bread and jam he brought, along with the rest of the soup.

The blue jam didn't smell familiar, Branch dipped his finger into some of the jam on his bread for closer inspection. It definitely wasn't blueberry; the color was a bit too bright. He licked his finger, then sucked on it a bit to make sure he got it all. The jam was sweeter than he expected but still unidentifiable.

"It's sweet," Branch murmured. "What is it?"

"Smurfberries," Smurfette giggled, but what was so funny about that?

Turning to ask Hefty, Branch found Hefty staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing," Hefty said quickly and stuffed far too much sandwich into his mouth.

 _Smurfs_ , Branch shook his head and began to eat.

Soon all the food was gone and the dirty dishes were stacked into the soup pot.

"I'll wash these and return them to chef," said Smurfette, picking up the dishes.

"I'll help," Poppy announced.

"Wait, aren't you staying here?" asked Branch.

"No, I'm sleeping over at Smufette's," said Poppy.

"But-" Branch started.

"You don't need me crowding you and I'll see you in the morning," Poppy promised and kissed his forehead. "Good night Branch."

Branch sighed once the girls were gone, "At least she didn't boop my nose." At Hefty's confused look, he continued. "It's something Creek back home does, super annoying."

"Sounds like it," Hefty closed up the jam. "So, are you ready for some more medicine?"

Looking out the window, Branch shook his head, "It's still early. I rather wait until it's closer to bedtime so I can sleep through the night."

"Good thinking," Hefty ran his hand through his hair, not used to not wearing his hat and liking the way Branch stared each time he did it. "What would you like to do now?"

Branch spotted the dumbbells Hefty brought over, "Why don't you work out?"

"Wouldn't that be rather boring for you?" asked Hefty.

"You've been watching me sleep for most of the day," pointed out Branch. "I think I can handle being bored for a few hours."

"Alright," Hefty began to stretch.

 _Alright Heft-man_ , Hefty cheered himself on, _time to be impressive. Show this Troll what a fine specimen of Smurf you are_.

Watching Hefty stretch was much different then all of Hefty's numerous boastful flexes. Branch could actually see the muscles move, how they worked, fluidity between relaxed and tensed as they worked was a little spell bounding.

Then Hefty began to work out, running in place and doing push-ups. First with both hands, one hand, then a finger? Now he was just showing off.

It didn't take long for Hefty's body to start to glisten with sweat and Branch was starting to feel a little weird watching this. Somehow it seemed… intimate, even though something told Branch that Hefty worked out in public all the time.

Time moved quickly and before Branch knew it, Hefty was doing cool down stretches. Still stretching, Hefty snuck a look at Branch, noting the intense stare and the plum colored blush on the Troll's cheeks. Perhaps Hefty underestimated Branch's interesting in him after all?

"Well," Hefty said casually, "I feel much better." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I'm going to wash up really quick." With a smile, he headed to the washroom.

Silently watching him go, Branch wondered what the heck was happening to his brain. He said say something right? Like, "good 'cause you stink" and throw in a "muscle head" for good measure but the words did not come out.

The washroom door closed and Branch could fully breath again. Why the split ends was he reacting this way? To Hefty of all creatures?

This was so incredibly stupid. Hefty had only been interested in Branch's voice and the possibility of becoming friends. Heck, the Smurf had thought Branch and Poppy were due to be married just earlier that day and Hefty didn't seem the sort to be interested in breaking up what he thought of as a couple.

Take all these stupid, whatever they are, feelings, put them in a box and bury them below the bunker. They would do nothing but cause trouble.

When Hefty came out of the washroom, Branch was looking at the book Hefty brought.

Putting his towel around his neck and absently holding onto the ends, Hefty walked over and leaned over Branch to look at the book, "Can you read that?"

Branch glanced at Hefty but quickly returned his gaze to the book, determined to not stare so much this round, "Yes. I guess our languages are similar enough that I understand most of this."

"What don't you understand?" Hefty sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh just 'Smurf this' and 'Smurf that' and 'Smurfy' and 'Smurfing'," Branch listed a few. "I hadn't realized you used 'Smurf' as an adjective for so many things and in some instances, I can't tell what it's in place of."

Hefty hummed, not sure how to explain it, "Maybe it would make more sense if read out loud?"

"I'd probably get the inflection wrong," said Branch.

"I meant me reading it to you," Hefty reached for the book.

Branch held the book out of reach, "I'm a little old for a bedtime story."

Hefty rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal. Look, Brainy leant me that book ages ago and I have yet to start it. Why don't you take your medicine and I can read it out loud until you get tired? That way we can both enjoy it."

"Hmm, fine," Branch relented the book. "But if you try to do stupid voices or anything I am taking this book and hitting you with it."

"Would like to see you try," Hefy dodged a pillow and went to get the medicine.

After the medicine was taken, Hefty propped up some pillows so they could both recline back but be a little upright to read the book. Branch ended up with his head on Hefty's shoulder so he could look at the book while Hefty read. Hefty didn't seem to mind so Branch didn't move.

Before Hefty began, he hesitated, "Hey Branch?"

"Yeah?' Branch half looked at him from the awkward position.

"Did your parents ever read to you?" Hefty asked softly, sure he was breeching a sensitive subject but it didn't feel right not asking as well.

Looking back at the book, Branch didn't seem like he was going to answer, then he shrugged, "I don't know, they were gone before I was old enough to form memories of them. It had just been, just me and Grandma."

Ah, so it was Branch's grandmother that he lost, Hefty surmised. He wanted to ask more but that could break his promise to Poppy and he was a Smurf of his word.

"So maybe they did," Branch continued, unaware of the questions going through Hefty's mind. He hesitated, then added, "But Grandma used to."

"Did your Grandma use voices?" asked Hefty.

"No voices," Branch warned. "Stop yammering and Smurfing read already."

Hefty laughed, shaking Branch a bit but Branch didn't mind. He started out with a silly voice but, at Branch's pinch on his arm, spoke normally, his voice calm and steady.

Mid-third chapter, Branch's eyes begin to droop. He found himself sleepily snuggling up to Hefty's warmth but really too tired to care.

"Want me to stop?" Hefty's voice was soft, it took Branch's mind a groggy minute to figure out what he meant.

"No," Branch shook his head a bit. "Keep going."

Hefty paused, then said, "Lift your head for a second."

Branch lifted his head but kept his eyes closed. He felt Hefty shift and then a hand came up to gently tilt Branch's head back onto Hefty's shoulder. Now he could feel that Hefty's arm was around him, becoming a bit more of a pillow. The arm around him adjusted slightly to reach up and absently play with Branch's hair as Hefty went back to reading.

This was odd. This didn't seem normal for friends to do. But it also felt really nice and Branch drifted off feeling safer than he had for a very long time.

* * *

In the morning Branch woke up, feeling calm. He was warm, but comfortably so, and his head felt a lot better.

Slowly Branch became aware of what was around him. He was still on Hefty's shoulder, the Smurf still fast asleep, and most of Branch's hair had curled around Hefty's head. The rest of Branch's hair had stretched out, lightly wrapping around Hefty's arm that Branch could see and Branch could feel more of his hair wrapped around Hefty's arm that was around him.

The hair's hold on Hefty was gentle but possessive and protective. It was the sort of holding lovers would sometimes instinctively do when sleeping beside their mate.

"Stop it," Branch hissed at his hair, watching it carefully release Hefty and return to its rightful place. Thank goodness Hefty hadn't seen, He wasn't sure how he would have explained that to the Smurf.

Carefully getting out of Hefty's hold without waking Hefty, Branch slipped from the bed and just stood still to test the waters. His head was still feeling good and nothing was spinning so that was promising.

Branch used the washroom and cleaned up, feeling a bit better after being in bed for so long. He snuck passed Hefty and to the other room, curious to finally look at all the things there. It didn't take long to find a book about healing herbs and he started to look through it, curious if he could find any of these near the Troll Tree.

Absently Branch began to hum, then, not really paying attention to what he was doing, he sang to sing, "There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
Not if my love can't bind your heart  
And there's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who chose to start  
I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn

Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)  
Then slowly turn away from me."

Still looking at the book, Branch turned to see if he could find an example of the herb he was looking at but then jumped back, having almost walked into Hefty. "What the heck, Hefty? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

But Hefty didn't answer. He just stood there, with ridiculous bedhead, and stared at Branch as if seeing him for the first time.

"Hefty?" Branch tried again, starting to grow concerned.

"You," Hefty finally found his voice, "you were singing."

Instantly Branch's body stiffened, stumbling back until he hit the counter.

Hefty followed him, lifting a hand to touch Branch's cheek, "You're brighter."

Both quickly and too slowly, Branch raised his hands to look at them. Sure, enough he as a brighter blue. It still wasn't the blue Branch recalled from his youth but still a shade brighter than the dull blue he had been previously.

There was a mirror in the washroom but Branch was so used to not looking in mirrors that he hadn't noticed the change. He pushed passed Hefty and to the washroom for a better look, shocked that the brighter blue indeed covered all of his skin. His hair was even brighter as well as a little bit longer in its relaxed state.

How? Why had this happened? What was different?

"Hey," Hefty called, almost nervously from the bedroom.

Branch half turned to stare at him.

"Does this mean you're happier?" Hefty asked.

Instead of answering, Branch slammed the washroom door shut and locked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _That was dumb_ , Branch realized right after he did it but, even as he could hear Hefty pounding on the door, he couldn't reach up and unlock it. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. How was he supposed to face Hefty now? And Poppy, she was going to go crazy and abduct Hefty against his will for sure now. This was bad. Was really bad. Why did Branch's stupid feelings have to be so stupid?

There was absolutely no way this was going to work. He was just going to have to live in this washroom until he died. No, that was even stupider then locking the door. He was just going to face to Troll up, face the music and beg Poppy not to start a Smurf/Troll war.

"Don't think I won't break this door down," Hefty shouted but he knew it was an empty threat. He didn't want to freak the Troll out any more than Branch had already looked before the door slammed but the Troll hadn't responded to a single thing since and he was really starting to freak out with worry.

An agonizing moment passed, the door knob clicked and slowly the door opened.

Standing there, Branch stared at the ground and fiddled with his hands, "I don't know why I did that." Then added, "Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it," Hefty stepped forward but stopped when Branch stepped back. Oh Smurf, the Troll was jumpy now and after they had made such progress. "But I don't understand, isn't being happier a good thing?"

"Ye-, N-, I-" Branch stammered, trying to figure out how to explain this without freaking Hefty out. "I'm sorry, I don't, this isn't-"

"Hey," Hefty made a 'calm down' gesture as if speaking to an easily spooked animal. "Calm down and just breath alright?"

Easier said than done, Branch felt like his lungs forgot how to function.

"Branch," Hefty started slowly, not sure, "I know you're probably going to say this none of my business but it seems like you've gone through a lot of stuff and if you're this panicked about the idea of being happy." He scratched the back of his neck, hoping Branch wouldn't lash out at him for this. "Have you ever considered talking to a therapist?"

Finally, Branch looked up at Hefty, "What is a therapist?"

* * *

Waiting in the waiting room was nerve wracking for Poppy. She had heard Branch sing from Smurfette's house but when she got back to the Recovery Mushroom Branch was having what Hefty called a "panic attack". As far of Poppy knew, no Trolls back home ever had "panic attacks", but no Troll Poppy never had ever been gray for as long Branch had been either. There were bound to be some setbacks on the way to happiness.

Still Poppy had loved seeing Branch's colors be brighter but her friend looked so scared that it scared her, especially when Branch wouldn't tell her what he was scared about. She agreed with Hefty that Branch should go to the therapist even though she had no idea what it was. All she needed to know was that Hefty said that he thought it would help and she trusted Hefty to take care of Branch. Hefty loved Branch and, Troll or not, people didn't do things to purposefully hurt those they love.

Before they had come here Papa Smurf came to check on Branch's fever. After checking on Branch's back and arm as well, Papa declared the fever gone and the wounds on Branch's back to be healed without fear of them reopening. The elder Smurf did, however, rebandaged Branch's arm to give it more time to heal with another touch of magic.

The bandages on Branch's back had never been a pleasant sight for Poppy but it was worse without them. Now the wounds on Branch's back were visible as scars, dark, angry and jagged. A visual que that Branch had suffered for Poppy, that Branch had nearly died.

Oh, how she wished Tailor had finished with the vest she and Smurfette had ordered for Branch. Maybe then Branch would have some protection. Wouldn't be so exposed.

Poppy nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt something touch her hand.

"Hey," Smurfette gave Poppy's hand a squeeze. "Branch is going to be fine."

"I know," Poppy squeezed the girl Smurf's hand back. "But thank you."

Keeping hold of Smurfette's hand, Poppy wondered how long it would take Branch to be okay. She looked up at Hefty who was sitting on the other side of her.

Having been silent since they sat down, Hefty stared at Therapist Smurf's door, trying to will the hour to go by faster. He had put his hat back on but rearranged it so his hair would stay visible, especially his hair floof, as Poppy had called it. He knew some of his fellow Smurfs had been staring at him rather than the Trolls today but he couldn't find himself to care. All he could think about was what was going on beyond that door.

After Papa left the Recovery Mushroom, Hefty should have insisted that Branch eat something. It was long after breakfast now and he wasn't sure if Branch would be willing to eat lunch after this. He may have to use Poppy to get Branch to have at least a little something.

When finally, the door opened the trio stood but Poppy squeezed Smurfette's hand again before rushing over and swinging the door the rest of the way open.

Branch didn't react right away, not at all surprised Poppy came charging in. But Poppy gasped and choked back a sob; Branch was back to being a light, dull blue, the earlier brightness from this morning was gone. Before Poppy could properly respond, Branch stepped forward and hugged her.

"I think we had a good first session," Therapist Smurf announced. "I recommend that Branch come back on a weekly basis to-"

"No," Poppy shouted, holding Branch tightly and dragging him away from her least favorite, no, her second least favorite Smurf. "No, no, no! You will not be going anywhere near him again!"

"Poppy," Branch started.

"Don't worry Branch, I won't let him do, whatever it is that he did, ever again," Poppy promised, holding him tighter. She swung around and glared at Hefty. "And you; I trusted you! How could you let this happen?!"

"Poppy, don't yell at Hefty," Branch managed to slip out of her hold and took hold of her hands before she could grab him again. "I know this looks like a step back but… I want to try this. I think it could help with more time, alright?"

Slowly Poppy took in a few deep breaths but nodded, "Alright…"

Branch gently gave Poppy's hands a squeeze, "And I think you owe a couple of Smurfs an apology."

"No," Poppy frowned.

"Poppy," Branch tried again, more sternly.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being completely justified in my anger towards seeing my friend turn paler," Poppy grumbled. She pointed at Therapist Smurf, "And you're still my second least favorite Smurf."

"Miss Poppy, perhaps you would like to talk about this?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"No," snapped Poppy and started out of the office, dragging Branch along. She paused in front of Hefty, "And you're my least favorite Smurf."

Hefty remained silent as Poppy dragged Branch out of the office against the boy Troll's protests.

"Poppy," Branch pulled on Poppy's arm to no avail. "Poppy, where are you going?"

"Home," Poppy declared.

"Poppy, we can't just leave," protested Branch, giving up on trying to free his hand. "I don't know the way home from here, do you?"

Poppy stopped and sighed, "No, I don't."

Branch spotted the stream that ran through the village and pulled Poppy over to it for them to both sit down. "Poppy, I get why you're upset and I appreciate it but you can't take it out on Hefty and Therapist Smurf."

"They made you go paler Branch," Poppy protested. "What would you have done if I went into a room with Therapist Smurf and came out gray."

Not answering, Branch threw a stone into the stream.

"Branch?" Poppy asked again.

"You told me to stop voicing murderous thoughts out loud, remember?" asked Branch.

At last Poppy smiled and scooted closer to Branch, "See? You would never let anything happen to me, and I'm not about to let bad things happen to you if I can help it. I was powerless against that Azrael cat-"

"That cat was huge, I don't expect you to be able to fight against that," Branch protested.

"But I can protect your heart," Poppy put her hand over Branch's. "I want you to be happy Branch. You deserve to be happy. I thought maybe Hefty could help do that but if he isn't, we'll find the Troll that is."

"Poppy," Branch was blushing but he wasn't sure what to say. Really there was only one thing even if he couldn't tell her the full truth. "You know I love you, right?"

Smiling, Poppy rested her head on Branch's shoulder and lightly held onto his arm, "And I love you."

The sound of the stream was the only sound between them for a bit until the sound of footsteps came from behind them.

"Um, hey guys," Hefty's voice called out to them and Poppy held onto Branch's arm tighter. "Ah, Branch, can I talk to Poppy a minute?"

Staying silent, Branch looked down at the princess.

It didn't take long for Poppy to crack, releasing Branch and sitting up, "Fine…"

Branch squeezed Poppy's shoulder before he stood, "Behave."

"I'll try," Poppy murmured.

Briefly, Branch's and Hefty's eyes met before Branch walked passed Hefty to where Smurfette was waiting.

"We'll meet you two at Tailor's," said Smurfette before leading Branch away from the stream.

Cautiously Hefty moved towards the stream and sat next to Poppy, leaving a respectable distance between them.

"You know that I would never hurt Branch, right?" Hefty tired but swallowed at Poppy's huff in response. "Come on, you noticed my feelings even before I did."

"Maybe that's the problem," said Poppy. "I saw something that wasn't there and pushed for something that you hadn't really felt for the off chance that it would make Branch happy."

"Hey now," Hefty lightly touched Poppy's arm to get her to look at him. "I love Branch, I really do. I think I did from the moment I heard him sing."

"This morning?" Poppy asked in confusion.

"Ah no, a bit ago," Hefty admitted. "It's why I left the village and went looking in your forest to find him. He called me in; like a siren."

"So, he was singing in the woods," said Poppy, "And you heard it, all the way out here?"

"Yeah, I was the only one though," said Hefty. "I don't have a clue why but I want him to be happy, whether or not he ever loves me back. And I know it will be rough, but Therapist Smurf will be able to help him."

"I'm still mad at you," said Poppy, giving him a dirty look. "I thought you would never hurt him. I trusted you and he loses the color he just regained." She rocked on her heels, thinking before sighing and looking at him again. "But you're not my least favorite Smurf. You were trying to help and I should forgive you and I will, eventually."

The flower on Poppy's bracelet chimed and opened up with a light glow.

"Branch told me about those," said Hefty. "Hug Time, right?" He turned and opened his arms for the princess.

Slowly Poppy covered the flower and stood, "No Hug Time for you." She turned away and headed for Tailor's.

* * *

"So, Smurfs do have clothe that isn't white," commented Branch, looking over the vest Tailor offered to him.

The vest looked remarkably like the one Azrael damaged beyond repair, green and covered with leaves. Only these leaves were all made of fabric, which would make cleaning and maintaining it much easier.

"Not on hand, no," Tailor helped Branch into the vest, careful of his arm. "I dyed this material with some sarsaparilla."

When Tailor wasn't looking, Branch lifted the vest and gave it a sniff. Thank goodness, the stuff didn't smell as bad as it tasted.

Tailor returned with a measuring tape, "Hefty mentioned that your pants were patched up but I needed measurements for those. Stand on the platform please."

Instead, Branch stepped back, "Thanks but my pants are fine. I already don't know how I'm going to repay you for the vest."

"Repay?" Tailor looked confused.

"Branch, Smurfs don't use money," Smurfette explained. "We all work together, as a community, and we all get what we need."

"But I'm not part of your community, I haven't contributed anything," said Branch.

"Nonsense," Tailor directed Branch onto the platform. "You're Hefty's guest and Hefty helps everyone, protests us all and looks out for us. That's good enough for me."

Staying silent, and still at Tailor's instructions, Branch thought that the village must have really missed Hefty when he was off wasting time trying to find and befriend Branch. He definitely couldn't let Poppy take him away from Hefty's family that needed him so much.

Right on que, Poppy came in and smiled when she saw him, "Aww Branch, your new vest looks so nice on you."

"Ah thanks Poppy," Branch looked behind her. "Where's Hefty?"

"Oh, he's coming," Poppy dismissed the question and went over to sit by Smurfette.

"Goodness gracious," said Tailor caught sight of Poppy in the mirror, turning to look at her. "What did you do to that dress?"

"Um," Poppy licked her lips. "Let's see, first there was the baking with Baker-"

"Baker does have aprons you know," Tailor motioned for Branch to wait a bit, heading over to a clothes rack. "I finished repairing your absolutely darling dress anyway if you'd like to change."

Leaping to her feet, Poppy went over to Tailor and got her dress back, "Thank you Tailor, you're so sweet." She headed into one of the changing rooms.

Branch turned to Smurfette, "Is it just me or is she still mad at Hefty?"

"Oh, she's still mad alright," Hefty came him and stretched. "I guess even super happy Trolls can hold a grudge."

"I can't imagine it will last long," Branch looked away and held still for Tailor again. He couldn't believe he was just staring at Hefty again, he really needed to stop this before some Smurf notices. "Surprised it lasted this long, honestly."

"She thinks I hurt you," said Hefty. "I'd want to kick my butt too if I were her."

"But you didn't," Branch mumbled, hating that the two people Branch cared about most were currently on bad terms because of him.

"Ta da," Poppy announced as she came out of the dressing room. She held up the stained white dress, "What would you like me to do with this?'

"Throw it in the scrap pile," said Tailor and gestured for Branch to step down, as he was done taking measurements.

"If you're just going to scrap it anyway, can I keep it? I can dye it a few colors when we get home," said Poppy.

"Oh, please do," said Tailor, "And wear it the next time you visit, I'd love to see what you do with it."

"Sure thing," Poppy gave Tailor a high five. "I can wear it next week… When we come back for Branch's appointment with Therapist Smurf."

Branch gave Poppy a tiny smile and she smiled warmly back.

"Ah, Therapist is a very nice Smurf and a snappy dresser," Tailor walked back over to the clothes rack. "Speaking of which, love what you're doing with your hair Hefty, new fashion statement?"

"Um, sort of," Hefty rubbed over the undercut, noticing Branch trying not to stare out of the corner of his eye.

Grabbing a simple white vest, Tailor brought it over to Hefty. "Perhaps this will help with the new look then? Poppy asked that I make it for you."

Taking the vest, Hefty looked at Poppy in surprise, "You did?"

"Yeah," Poppy reached into her hair and pulled out something from her that looked like an award ribbon. "I made this for you but you had nothing to pin it on…"

With a smile, Hefty slipped on the vest, "Thanks Poppy."

Smiling softly Poppy walked over and moved to pin on the ribbon but paused. "Maybe you should put this on?" She gave him a serious look. "I don't want to stab you."

"Ah, good idea," Hefty delicately took the ribbon and pinned it on his new vest.

Moving closer, Branch peered at what the ribbon was. It looked to be made from some of Poppy's scrapbooking clothe, the main focal point being the golden circle with the words "Our Hero" in glitter and pink and blue ribbons hanging below it. However, on top, were little scrapbooked figures of Poppy and Branch looking like they were jumping for joy.

Branch blushed and shot Poppy a dirty look.

Poppy giggled, "You know you love me."

One of the other girl Smurfs came in. Immediately the Trolls noticed that her hair was a lighter shade of blue than Hefty's and stopped a little above her shoulders. Instead of white, she wore a tan dress with brown vest, a necklace with a few flat stones and a pink flower in her hat.

"Hi Smurfette! Hi Hefty! Hi Tailor! Hi two creatures I've never seen before," the girl Smurf waved eagerly before rushing closer to the Trolls and continued to speak rapidly. "You must be the Trolls Smurf Willow was talking about. I've never seen Trolls before; I thought they were supposed to be big, mean and ugly but you're small, nice and super cute! I mean, I'm assuming you're nice since Hefty brought you here but you can't be that cute and be mean. I love your dress! It's so colorful!"

Slowly Branch inched closer to Poppy, as the girl Smurf continued, and whispered, "Is she breathing?"

"I don't think so," Poppy whispered back.

Smurfette stepped in, "Hi Smurf Blossom, what brings you to Tailor's?"

"Oh, we're going on a picnic," Blossom absolutely beamed. "Tailor's the sweetest Smurf I've ever met. We've been hanging out every time we've come to visit. I hope we move here; long distance relationships sound hard! But I've decided I'm going to kiss him tonight anyway."

Tailor turned dark blue, blushing over all his visible skin, and tripped over nothing as he dropped the roll of clothe he was carrying.

Rushing over Blossom kneeled next to Tailor, "Are you okay, Tailor?"

"Just Smurfy darling, just taken by surprise," Tailor was still blushing, at least just on his face now, and smiling softly as he sat up.

"Oh, I ruined the surprise for later though, didn't I," Blossom grinned sheepishly.

"Don't fret Blossom, I love how full of surprises you always are," Tailor patted her patted her cheek adoringly, "And now I have something to look forward to."

Blossom leaned in and gave Tailor a quick peck on the mouth, "Surprise kiss!"

Tailor full body blushed again and chuckled warmly.

"Well," Smurfette smiled at them, "We won't keep you from your date."

"Oh, yes, um, thank you," Tailor stammered. "I'll try to have the pants done tomorrow afternoon."

"No rush," said Branch and followed the others out.

"Aww, they're so cute," Poppy squealed once they were a safe distance away from Tailor's door.

"Yeah, they've just one of the new couples since the other girls started to come here while seeing if Smurfy Grove is salvageable," Smurfette explained.

"Yeah, like Clumsy and Smurf Storm," said Hefty. "It surprised the heck out of me, honestly, I thought he was scared of her."

"It might be all the new things Stormy is having Clumsy try rather then Stormy herself," commented Smurfette with a smile. "Plus, there's something going on between Papa and Willow."

"Don't start with that again, it's too weird," groaned Hefty, making Poppy giggle.

Branch paused to look around at all the Smurfs distracted by each other to stare at him or Poppy. "I guess romance is really blossoming in the village, huh?"

Hefty smiled a little, watching Branch look around the village, much less wary of everything since he first came there.

Grinning mischievously, Poppy stepped closer to Hefty and began to sing super softly so only Hefty would hear, "There you see him,

Standing there across the way

He's got a lot of things to say

But there's something about him."

Blushing and worried that Branch would hear, Hefty tried silently begged Poppy to stop.

But Poppy continued grin and torment him with her whispered singing, "And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the Troll."

Hefty really wished that he could give Poppy a noogie like he would one of his brothers but he couldn't with Poppy's hair or, possibly, annoying Branch. There had to be another way to get even. Slowly he smiled as he came upon an idea.

Eyes going wide, Poppy jumped back as Hefty tried to tickle her, "Oh no you don't!" She ran towards Branch, Hefty giving chase. "Help me Branch!"

Branch turned, ready to spring in, but paused when he saw that it was Hefty chasing her, "Did I miss something?"

"He's trying to tickle me," Poppy ran behind Branch for protection, grinning when Hefty stopped running after her, knowing full well Hefty wouldn't fight Branch to reach his target.

A beat passed and Branch stepped to the side, suggesting to Poppy, "Be my guest."

"Traitor!" Poppy shouted, then squeaked when Hefty grinned.

Smurfette smiled warmly and held open her arms, "I'll protect you Poppy."

Immediately Poppy launched herself into Smurfette's arms and hugged her tightly, "My hero!"

Not able to help herself, Smurfette nuzzled the top of Poppy's head as they hugged and was unaware of the fact that Poppy looked like she was in heaven.

"I definitely missed something," commented Branch.

"Me too Bro," Hefty shrugged, smiling softly he watched Branch out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just happy she has reason to be mad at you, rather than me now."

"I'm pretty sure she'll thank me later," Branch suggested to Poppy and Smurfette practically cuddling in the middle of the street.

"Oh Smurf," Hefty grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All around them there were couples. There were, of course, a few of them that were boy Smurfs with girl Smurfs but also boy Smurfs together and an abundant of girl Smurf couples. In a way, it wasn't that different from all the couples back at the Troll Tree.

Still it was interesting to watch, trying to figure out what it was Smurfs saw attractive in each other. Blossom said she found Tailor sweet. Tailor seemed to adore Blossom's relentless energy. The rest Branch was still trying to guess at.

Part of it was because Branch was distracted by thinking about his session with Therapist Smurf. Such an odd thing to do nothing but listen to other people's problems all day long. Even those he had absolutely no connection to.

At first Branch just listen to Therapist Smurf explain what therapy was since as Hefty hadn't said much about it, except that it would "help". Things like the office being a "safe place" and "doctor/patient confidentiality" were emphasized several times throughout the explanation before it was Branch's turn to talk.

The whole thing had been rather bizarre, Branch not really used to talking to anyone about his problems. He trusted Poppy with a lot but he still couldn't find it in him to tell her why he had gone gray. There were also a couple of times Branch shared things with Hefty but the first time the Smurf hadn't given him a choice and the second, well, at least he knew Hefty better and that talking to him had helped before but Therapist Smurf was a stranger.

"Would it help if I asked questions?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"Maybe," Branch shrugged, sitting up on the strange long sofa. He absolutely refused to lay down and "relax" as Therapist Smurf suggested.

"Why does Hefty think you should talk to me?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"He's concerned about my colors," tried Branch. "Or rather my reaction to them changing."

"Yes, I noticed your hue was not as bright as it is currently in comparison to when you first arrived," said Therapist Smurf. "Why is that?"

It took a little bit for Branch to explore Troll colors. Mostly due to the fact Therapist Smurf would interrupt and ask questions for further clarification.

Once he was sure he understood, Therapist Smurf asked, "So becoming brighter means that you are happier. And that concerns you?"

Previously, in his explanation of Troll colors, Branch hadn't told Therapist Smurf that he had been gray once. Though he suspected the Smurf knew from how he paused writing notes and paid extra attention while Branch explained that part. He didn't say how he sometimes didn't recognize his own reflection, the few times he would take notice, and there had been a few times it scared him how different he looked from the last twenty years.

In a way, Branch understood that it made sense Poppy brought out his first bit of color. She had been trying for most of their lives to make Branch happy and Branch, secretly, adored her for it even when it made him angry. Saving her from the gray fate that he had suffered with for so long as just a tiny payback for all of her efforts but it sparked something in him that Poppy only encouraged for him to let grow.

But Hefty bringing out more color? That Branch didn't understand. Yes, Hefty had saved his, and more importantly, Poppy's lives but Branch hadn't known Hefty for very long. There was a lot Hefty didn't know about Branch and even more that Branch didn't know about Hefty. Why would Hefty be able to bring color out of Branch?

Maybe because Hefty was bold, seeking out the beautiful, Hefty's words-not Branch's, voice that could have meant him harm in a place that was unfamiliar and dangerous for Hefty to be in? Or maybe because Hefty was so stubborn in his desire to help and befriend Branch that he dealt with Branch's constant lashing out for the chance to succeed? Could be because he was strong and brave, risking his own life for Trolls be barely knew fighting against the cat monster? There was also the chance because Hefty was extremely patient and even more kind in taking care of Branch's injuries, feeling horrible for causing Branch pain in what had to be done to save his life, and then his sickness.

Then Branch has spent a lot of consistent time, one-on-one with Hefty, something Branch hasn't really done with anyone for most of his life. Even Poppy he usually had to share with the Snack Pack, ridiculous group name for Trolls that could be eaten any day by a Bergen, if not the entire population of the Troll Tree.

Admittedly the back and forth banter between them was sort of fun. Learning more about Smurfs and Hefty himself was like opening up a whole new world to him. And telling Hefty about Trolls and himself was, honestly, scary but also weirdly uplifting. It was if some of the weight he's been struggling with for years finally become easier to carry.

Then there were two more things Branch found hard to admit. First of all, he found Hefty to be attractive. Hefty's confidence and well-earned body really reeled Branch in once he got passed the bravado. The attraction only got worse when Branch saw Hefty's hair, felt how soft it was and Hefty couldn't stop messing with it once it was free of that stupid hat. Somehow Branch suspected that Hefty knew Branch liked his hair and was playing with it solely to torment him.

Secondly, and worst of all, Hefty made Branch feel safe.

The feeling had been growing for a while after Hefty saved him from Azrael but it made itself known in the sleepy corners of Branch's mind as he fell asleep to the sound of Hefty's voice. He hadn't really felt safe since he fell from the old Troll Tree and heard his Grandmother screaming as she was taken away, not even when he was locked in his bunker.

Surely it was that feeling that had brightened Branch's hue that morning.

But Branch was not safe. Branch would never be safe as long as the Bergen were out there. Not to mention other predators that would love to feast on Troll.

And Branch was a danger to Hefty. Not only did Branch unintentionally lure Hefty away from the safety of his village with his singing but the Smurf already had fought a cat that nearly killed Branch for foolishly going into an unfamiliar part of the forest to avoid making an easily followed path and not stopping Poppy from running off in time. Then Branch sang without thinking in the middle of the very carefully hidden Smurf Village. If Poppy didn't abduct Hefty and start a war, Branch was likely to lead this Gargamel straight to the village and get Hefty killed. Branch would get all the Smurfs killed and there would be no one to blame but him and his moronic singing, just like what happened to Grandma.

"Branch," Therapist Smurf called.

Branch nearly jumped off the stupid couch. He had forgotten where he was. How stupid could he be?

Silently, Therapist Smurf offered Branch a handkerchief.

Confused, Branch reached out to take the handkerchief but stopped when he saw his hand. The blue he had gotten back that morning was fading. Not only that, he could see the gray starting to bleed through.

"No, no, no, no," cried Branch, tucking his arm between his chest and his knees, trying to keep it hidden, foolishly trying to stop the gray from spreading. He was still oblivious to the fact that he was crying, barely able to keep breathing in his panic. "Not again, please not again."

Slowly Therapist Smurf sat closer but didn't not touch Branch, giving him plenty of space, "Branch I need you to concentrate on breathing right now. Forget the gray and just listen to my instructions. Now, breathe deeply in and hold it."

Though it was a struggle, Branch shakily took a deep breath and held it. He breathes out when Therapist Smurf said so and then deeply again. They did this a few times until Branch was calmer and could breathe normally again.

It was then Branch noticed how wet his face was. He half wiped his face on his shoulders, still unwilling to untuck his arms from between his chest and knees. He didn't think he could handle the sight of gray right now.

"Very good," Therapist Smurf commended him, sitting back in his chair. "I don't want to push you but you were very quiet for a bit there before you reacted that way. Would you be willing to share?"

Carefully, Branch took out his arms and looked at them. The gray had faded and he was back to the pale blue he had been when he went to bed.

"I'm not scared of happiness," Branch said slowly, wrapping his arms around his knees now. "I'm scared of the cost."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I like Smurfette," Poppy announced the moment she had a moment alone with Branch when Hefty and Smurfette told them to wait by the stream while they retrieved lunch. "Like I really like her."

"I've noticed," commented Branch.

"No, you don't understand," Poppy insisted. "I want to serenade her under moonlight. And kiss her all over her beautiful face until she laughs that beautiful laugh and make little Troll/Smurfs if that's even possible."

"Considering that Smurfs get their babies via bird, I don't think it's possible," Branch replied.

"Is that all you have to say?" Poppy demanded.

"What do you expect me to say?" asked Branch.

Poppy straightened and did her best-bad Branch impersonation, not smiling one bit, "Oh geeze, that's great Poppy. Smurfette seems like a very nice Smurf. You should marry her."

Branch exaggerated rolling his eyes to make Poppy giggle, "Try dating her first."

"You mean it?" Poppy beamed happily.

"As long as you don't try to abducting her to the Troll Tree then I don't see why not," said Branch, not too assured by Poppy's giggle, "But there are somethings you need to consider before you pursue this."

Groaning, Poppy threw her arms in the air, "I knew there was a catch! Lay it on me Branch, what's the worst-case scenario?"

"Bergens," sad Branch, "But we're not talking about that. I'm referring to the fact that Smurf Village and the Troll Tree are a fair distance apart. Smurfette may not want to leave her people and you, quite frankly, can't move here because you're the future Queen. You don't have any cousins or anything that could take your place and there would be chaos."

Poppy laid back and looked at the sky, "It could be done. I mean, long distance would be hard but not impossible. We could visit each other a lot and they could stay in each other's villages for spurts at a time. It would definitely help Smurf/Troll relations too. But you said "things", you wouldn't have said "things" if there was only one."

Sighing, Branch laid down next to Poppy and looked at the sky as well, "You can't have children with her."

For a while Poppy was silent, twiddling her thumbs, "I sort of have to have at least one, huh?"

"That is sort of the package deal of being a princess," said Branch. "And I'm afraid your options limited. I mean, adoption even among royals, isn't unheard of but there haven't been any orphans since our generation and if one would to become available, as we hope one wouldn't, there would always be trolls that would fight their claim on the thrown because they weren't yours by blood. You can't even have one with a, can't believe I'm talking about this with you, with a one-time lover since Trolls don't have kids like rabbits. The Troll Tree will only grow a pod for Trolls really in love and you can't fake that."

Slowly, Poppy sat up and stared at Branch, "I love you, Branch."

Branch blinked, confused, "Um, okay, I love you too, but isn't that off subject?"

"Branch," Poppy looked at him seriously, "I love you."

Realization dawned on Branch and he bolted upright, "No, no way, not happening! Don't be weird."

"I am weird! Come on Branch, we love each other, we could have a child together," Poppy scooted closer and put her hands into a pleading gesture.

Branched scooted away, "I am not having children, not with anyone, especially not you."

"Now that's just offensive," said Poppy, then groaned. "Why not?"

"Look at me," Branch shook his arms in front of her. "What kind of parent would this make?!"

"An amazing one," Poppy grabbed hold of Branch's hands and held them. "Branch, you might not admit it but you care more deeply than any Troll I've ever met. You are so full of love and caring and protectiveness any child would be so lucky to have you. I wish you could see even a fraction of what I see. And I realize it's a big favor I just asked you but it's not even a for sure if Smurfette likes me back. The whole point might be mute."

Branch sighed, "She likes you."

"Really?" Poppy smiled widely.

"I'm pretty sure," said Branch. "And if she doesn't, she's stupid."

Poppy mock hit Branch's good arm before holding his hands again and squeezing them, "Does that mean you'll consider it?"

Groaning, Branch thought it over a bit more. He really did not like the idea. Not even the slightest. But, if it made Poppy happy… "I'll consider it."

Instantly, Poppy leaped forward, tackling Branch to the ground and laying on top of him while kissing his cheek, "I love you, Branch!"

"Excuse me, are we interrupting something?" Hefty's voice sounded tense.

Standing a short distance away with Smurfette, who looked like she was holding back tears, Hefty had clenched the handle of the picnic basket so hard that it had broken off and was still mangling the remains in his tight grip. Branch had never seen Hefty look like he might actually strangle someone.

Without thinking, Branch shoved Poppy off of him.

Rolling with it, Poppy bounced onto her feet, "No, you have perfect timing. Now I can do what I've been wanting to do for days!"

"Poppy, there's no moon-" Branch tried, staying on the ground and unable to help but think that if Poppy wasn't careful that he might lose his best friend to a tragic accident very soon.

"I can't wait anymore!" shouted Poppy and rushed forward and slide to her knees in front of Smurfette, taking her hand and kissing it.

Dazed, Smurfette blinked away her developing tears, "P-Poppy?"

Standing Poppy began to dance to a music that only she could hear and then started to sing, "I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way."

All around them Smurfs had stopped their activities to stop and watch but that didn't deter Poppy at all. In fact, it probably spurred her on.

"I trade my soul for a wish  
My crown for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way," Poppy sang, grinning when she heard music join her.

Saxophone Smurf had heard the commotion and hopped in, playing to compliment Poppy's singing. One of the girl Smurfs joined in with a guitar and two other Smurf girls with their drums.

"Your stare was holding  
White dress  
Hair was flowing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
I think I love you, baby," Poppy continued and tried to get Branch to join her but Branch shook his head and refused to move so she let him be.

"Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy

But please give your love to me

And I'll shower

Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy took Smurfette's hand, pulling her into the dance.

"One thing you can be sure of  
I'll take good care of your love  
If you will let me give you mine," Poppy smiled when she saw Smurfette blush but smile back at her, spurring her on.

"Lady Smurfette, it's now or never  
Give your love to me, and I'll shower  
Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy pulled Smurfette close, sneaking a kiss on her cheek before twirling her.

"I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holding  
White dress  
Hair was flowing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
I think I love you, baby," Poppy snuck another kiss on Smurfette's other cheek before letting go to dance around on her own, gathering some of the watching Smurfs into the fray and dancing them into position.

"Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad, bad, bad, bad...," Poppy caught a bouquet of flowers from Florist Smurf, falling to her knees in the middle of a heart she had formed with the participating Smurfs.

"Lady Smurfette, it's now or never  
Give your love to me, and I'll shower  
Your heart with tenderness

Endlessly," Poppy held out the bouquet to Smurfette, pausing a moment before speaking normally to the blonde Smurf. "So… What do you say Smurfette?"

Heels could not take Smurfette forward fast enough to tackle Poppy, accidentally knocking the bouquet out of her hands in her rush to kiss her.

All around them Smurf clapped and all Hefty could do was stare, "H-How…"

Branch shrugged, "It's Poppy."

Hefty turned, looking Branch over, "Why are you still laying on the ground?"

"Seemed like the safest course of action," Branch reasoned.

After a few kisses, Poppy and Smurfette came back over to them, now holding hands.

"We're going to have our own date," Poppy announced, grabbing things from the handle-less basket that Smurfette pointed out to her and using her hair to make a make-shift basket to carry it in. "You guys have fun."

As Poppy and Smurfette ran off together, giggling, Branch noticed a few of the Smurfs were staring at him again, "Show's over, go back about your business."

Slowly the Smurfs dispersed and Branch looked up at Hefty who was still staring after where Poppy and Smurfette had been. He hesitated but spoke up, "I thought you were over Smurfette."

"I am," protested Hefty, swinging around the broken handle. "But we met before they did, how the heck are they smooching and running off on a date?!"

 _Now that was a weird comparison_ , thought Branch. "We didn't turn into giggling weirdos when we first met."

"You were too busy trying to stab me with a stick," said Hefty.

"You were hiding in the bushes, you creeper," said Branch.

"Paranoid Troll," Hefty rolled his eyes.

"Muscle-headed Smurf," countered Branch.

Finally, Hefty relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Hefty?" Branch slowly sat up.

"Yeah?" Hefty asked, almost hesitantly

"That picnic handle is completely dead," Branch pointed to the mangled piece of wood Hefty was holding. "It's time to let it rest in peace."

Letting out a laugh, Hefty came over and sat by Branch, dragging along the remaining picnic basket "I guess I sort of over did it."

At first Branch was going to ask what upset Hefty so much when he noticed Hefty's hand was dripping a darker blue.

"You idiot," Branch scolded, taking Hefty's hand and opening it up, removing the handle for a better look. "You gave yourself cuts and splinters."

"It's no big deal," said Hefty but made no move to pull back his hand from Branch's hold, watching the Troll intently examine his hand.

"I'm pretty sure you need your hand to form a fist," grumbled Branch and reached into his hair to take out a pair of tweezers.

Hefty stared up at Branch's hair, "How does that work anyway?"

"These are tweezers, little metal things I shall use to remove the splinters," said Branch.

"Oh, thanks _Brainy_ , never would have figured that out without you," Hefty rolled his eyes, wincing at the first splinter Branch removed. "I meant your hair. Poppy took out a whole book out of hers and it looks thin with that ponytail of hers."

"Hefty," Branch paused, removing the next splinter. "I'm a Troll and I don't understand the physics of it. It's useful and I leave it at that."

Hefty hummed, doing his best to stay silent as Branch removed the splinters, also a bit taken back by how careful and gentle Branch was being. He could have lived without the splinters but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying Brainy holding his hand for so long.

"Is the stream water clean?" asked Branch when he was finished.

"Um, yeah, we use it for-" Hefty winced when Branch put his hand into the water, it stinging a bit. He was surprised when he felt something wrap around it that completely smoothed the pain.

When Hefty looked up he saw Branch lifting Hefty's hand out of the water and wrapping some of his hair more securely around it. More surprising was Branch reaching into his hair to take out a pair of scissors to cut his hair so the part wrapped around Hefty's hair would stay in place, somehow wrapped just right so it wouldn't fall off.

"Your hair," Hefty said slowly, watching as Branch straightened it back into place and it wasn't any shorter. He stared at the hair around his hand, awestruck.

"That will work until your Papa can properly treat it," Branch returned the tweezers and scissors to his hair, standing and going to pick up the picnic basket from the bottom.

"What about lunch?" asked Hefty, he knew full well that Branch hasn't eaten anything all day and this was a late lunch as it was.

"We'll eat afterward," said Branch. "Now stand up and let's go or am I going to have to try and drag you with an injured arm?"

"That's cheating," Hefty grumbled as he stood.

"Hey, I can't blackmail you with Poppy so using your protection mode is the closest thing I got," Branch gave a little smirk, turned and headed towards the Recovery Mushroom.

Hefty sighed, smiling to himself, "If only you knew how much power you have over me, my Siren."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With the village double its normal size in occupants, Papa Smurf was hard to track down. They just missed him twice before Hefty grabbed Brainy to look at his hand, insisting Brainy was more than capable of handling it. Even so, under no circumstances, was Branch to tell brainy that Hefty has said that. Once sat

Wearing magnifiers over his glasses, Brainy removed Branch's hair from Hefty's hand and examined it carefully to make sure no splinters were missed. Once satisfied, he got to work on cleaning and bandaging Hefty's hand.

While Brainy worked, Branch looked around the "smart Smurf's" Mushroom curiously. It was only the second one he had been in and the Recovery Mushroom was devoid of any personal effect as it was for anyone to use. He looked over some of the science equipment, not needing to be told not to touch it but being ordered "not touch" by Brainy anyway when he approached the table. Part of him was curious about the wooden protection barrier and the bit of wall that looked newer than the rest but he decided he was better off not knowing.

Next Branch looked at all the books. There were several books on all kinds of subjects including four copies of a "Smurf Manual" for some reason. He asked Brainy for permission before taking one of the shelf for closer inspection.

Not paying attention to Brainy, Hefty's eyes followed Branch as he walked around the room. Part of him was curious what things would catch Branch's interest but he mostly just liked looking at the Troll.

"Don't be weird," Brainy removed the magnifiers from his glasses after he finished fascinating the bandage on Hefty's hand.

"You don't be weird," Hefty grumbled, feeling his face flush. He reached for the bits of Branch's hair on Brainy's table, frowning from Brainy snatched it up first.

Oblivious, Brainy carried the hair as he approached Branch, "Branch would you mind if I kept this?"

Blinking, Branch looked at Brainy and his hair in the Smurf's hand before asking, "Why?"

"Troll hair is fascinating," Brainy exclaimed excitedly. "It moves, grows, shrinks, changes color and can carry things that doesn't make sense in the realm of physics. I would like to study this to see if there's something that explains how it works."

Again, Branch glanced at his hair before answering, "Stay away from Poppy's hair and you can have it."

"Deal," Brainy shook Branch's hand and looked up towards his hat, "What a great opportunity for science, isn't that right Snappy Bug?"

Out from Brainy's hat came an insect like creature that Branch had never seen before. It was relatively small, mostly black with red on its back and big white eyes with black pupils.

"What is that?" Branch suggested to the bug.

"Oh, Snappy Bug?" Brainy gently pulled the bug out of his hat so Branch could have a better look. "She's a Lady Bug and my assistant."

Branch hummed and held his hand up, pausing for Brainy's nod before carefully rubbing what looked like the side of Snappy Bug's face with his finger. A small smile crept on his face as the bug buzzed her wings in contentment, "Cute."

"Cute," Snappy Bug buzzed her wings to echo Branch's voice back to him.

"That's new," commented Branch, giving Snappy Bug a little pet on her head.

"It's part of why she's my assistant," Brainy boasted proudly. "Now, we have a lot of work to do. Why don't you and Hefty go back to your date and we can get started?"

At first Branch was going to agree but then something about what Brainy said caught his attention, "Wait, what-"

"You heard Brain-man," Hefty grabbed the picnic basket and directed Branch out of the mushroom, "Let's go eat."

Maybe dates meant something different to Smurfs than it did to Trolls, Branch reasoned. Instead he asked, "How's your hand?"

"Fine," said Hefty and then smiled at him, "All the pain actually went away after you wrapped your hair around it so, thank you."

Plum colored Branch's cheeks and he tried to shrug it off, "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me and Poppy."

"It's what I do," Hefty grinned and puffed his chest, noting the way Branch rolled his eyes but remained silent, "Hey Branch?"

"Yeah?" asked Branch.

"Do you like small cute things?" asked Hefty.

Branch wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Huh?"

"Well back in your forest you were surrounded by those fuzzy bugs," said Hefty.

"You mean the fireflies?" asked Branch.

"Fuzzier then any firefly I've ever seen around here but sure," Hefty shrugged. "And back at Brainy's you seemed to take a liking to Snappy Bug."

"Oh, yes, you've discovered my one true weakness," said Branch, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Small, cute things; I am powerless to resist."

Hefty laughed, "Well it would certainly explain Poppy."

Branch groaned, "Split ends; it would, wouldn't it?"

Unable to help it, Hefty laughed more, "Maybe if I had been smaller and cuter you wouldn't have tried to stab me at our first meeting."

"No, I probably still would have," said Branch, knowing full well that cute things could also be dangerous, just like Poppy. He teasingly poked Hefty's bicep, "These sort of prevent you from being in the small category."

"But not the cute?"

"You are definitely not cute," Branch stood his ground even when Hefty pouted. "You're definitely more the handsome type."

It wasn't until Branch realized that Hefty stopped walking to stare at him that Branch realized what had come out of his stupid mouth.

"You think I'm handsome?" Hefty asked softly, a smile threatening to take over his shocked features.

"As if you don't know how good looking you are with that ego of yours," Branch tried to cover up his slip with mockery but couldn't stop the burning of his cheeks.

"So, I'm good looking now?" Hefty quirked and eyebrow and grinned, making Branch's face heat up more for some reason.

Branch groaned and started to walk away, wishing he knew what was wrong with him and how to make it stop.

"Come on Branch," Hefty gave chase, "Tell me how good looking I am."

"Your ego doesn't need any more stroking," Branch snapped.

It took far too long for Hefty to let Branch's comment go. Honestly it could have stretched out all day if Branch hadn't threatened to skip lunch if Hefty didn't shut up about it. Really, using Hefty's protection mode was Branch's only means of defense at time.

"Stop pouting," Branch rolled his eyes, he took a nibble of the Smurfberry and found it to be sweet, though not as sweet as the jam and took a bigger bite. "How many times have you blackmailed me with Poppy?"

"That was for your own good," Hefty grumbled. "Now you're threatening your own good to boss me around."

"Need I point out to you that the first instance was for your own good," said Branch. "This second time was to save my sanity."

Hefty hummed but ate his sandwich, seeming to be thinking about something.

The silence was comfortable so Branch didn't ask, continuing his own meal. Vaguely he wondered how Poppy's date with Smurfette was going.

There was movement and suddenly Hefty was a lot closer to Branch. Oddly, it hadn't startled Branch at all. It was almost as if he expected Hefty to move so close. Even so, he didn't understand why.

"Hey Branch," Hefty was looking at Branch really intensely and Branch was reminded just how mesmerizing Hefty's eyes were. He was surrounded by a village of Smurfs that all had eyes like Hefty's and yet none of their eyes could compare to Hefty's eyes, especially now with the way Hefty's focus was completely on Branch.

"What's going to happened once you're healed?" asked Hefty. "I mean, what would you like to happen?"

Ideally Branch wished there was a way to move Smurf Village and the Troll Tree closer together. There was no way Hefty should leave his village again to seek Branch out, Hefty's village needed him, but Branch had come accustomed to seeing Hefty every day. Life at the Tree would just seem so much duller after this.

"Well," Branch licked his lips, trying to think. "I guess Poppy and I would go home." He noticed Hefty's gaze start to fall downward and quickly added, "But we'd be back to visit. Poppy to see Smurfette and for me to figure out what it is Therapist Smurf does." Hefty was still not looking at him and he softly added, "And to see you."

Now Hefty looked back up, "Really?"

"Really," Branch assured him. There was something Branch wanted to say but even he didn't know what it was. Instead he said, "You're my friend."

Softly, Hefty chuckled, reaching up to cup Branch's cheek, "I was beginning to think that you'd never admit that."

This didn't seem like something friends do but Branch couldn't find his words. They shrunk further inside of them when he noticed Hefty seemed to be getting closer.

There was a shout and one of the male Smurfs Branch hadn't met yet fell from seemingly out of nowhere and landed by their feet. This Smurf had a lightly baggier hat then the others and seemed younger somehow.

Branch was thankful for the distraction, jumping away from Hefty to inspect the fallen Smurf, "Hello?"

"Hello," the male Smurf said, sounding dizzy.

"Hey Clumsy," Hefty sighed. "What happened?"

"Bucky bucked me off," Clumsy murmured as he got back to his feet. He then took a good look at the Troll, "Oh you must be Branch! I've heard so much about you and your singing this morning was beautiful."

"You heard my singing?" Branch took a step back from Hefty as if it would change his answer, absently rubbing over his arm.

"Oh yeah, the whole village did," Clumsy grinned, not noticing Hefty's hand signals to stop. "Singer Smurf really want to do a duet with you."

"No," Branch shook his head, "Not happening."

Clumsy tilted his head to the side, "Why not?"

"It's just no, okay?" Branch didn't want to jeopardize Smurf Village anymore then he may have already had.

The girl Smurf named Smurf Storm rode over on a glow bunny and retrieved Clumsy but his question continued to burn in Hefty's mind as he and Branch finished their lunch. He was considering asking Branch to elaborate his earlier answer to Clumsy but Branch beat him with a question first.

"How do you think it's going to go?" asked Branch, then clarified, "Poppy and Smurfette."

"I think they're going pretty well if all those smooches were any indication," commented Hefty, trying not to sound too bitter about it.

Branch gave a dismissive shake of his head, "That's just the beginning of a new relationship high. Soon enough all the problems are going to make themselves clear."

"Problems?" asked Hefty.

"Yeah," Branch nodded. "I mentioned this to Poppy before but Smurf Village and our Troll Tree are pretty far apart. Poppy has already said that they can visit each other a lot but that can easily strain on a friendship, let alone a romantic relationship."

"Long distance relationships can work," Hefty insisted. "Look at all the Smurfs around us. The girl's live in the same forest as you and Poppy."

"But there's talk of them moving here because their village was wrecked," said Branch. "If it became a for sure that they weren't moving here, things would be different then all lovey-dovey atmosphere around us now."

"If it's important, we-Smurf's put in the effort to make it work," said Hefty.

Branch shrugged, "For a while maybe but, if you loved someone, wouldn't you eventually want to live with them and be with them all the time?"

At that Hefty hesitated. He was already dreading the day Branch's arm was fully healed and the Troll left the village. It would mean the end of seeing him every day, sleeping next to him at night and the possibility of waking up to Branch singing. Would he be able to handle only having that every once in a while, if he managed to tell Branch how he felt and Branch, hopefully, returned his affection?

"Poppy, quite frankly, can't move here," Branch continued when Hefty didn't say anything. "And I can't imagine Smurfette would want to leave all of you. I also have a hard time imagining her being able to handle being surrounded by Trolls all the time. Poppy is one thing but that's a lot of crazy for one sane person to handle."

"You manage," Hefty tried to smile but it didn't quite work.

"Barely," Branch scoffed. "Then there's the issue of Poppy needing an heir to the throne, which we're not discussing further because I don't need the nightmares."

A little Poppy running around sounded cute to Hefty but he figured Branch didn't want to be wrapped around another Troll princess's little finger.

"Poppy and I will be coming back but the travel will probably be dangerous for both us and you," said Branch, then softly added, "What if we lead Gargamel right to you?"

"You wouldn't," said Hefty.

"Not on purpose but you know how subtle Poppy is," argued Branch. "Plus, all the singing could lure him or other predators in."

Realizing that worry must be part of the reason Branch hesitates to sing, Hefty smiles at him, "A little singing isn't going to put the village in danger. Smurfs sing all the time and I think our hundred voices are a bit louder than just yours, or Poppy's."

Branch turned to look at Hefty, "You sing?"

"Sure," nodded Hefty, waved about his hand. "At Christmas and special events and such. Nothing like you though."

"So, you sing but just in a group for special occasions," summed up Branch.

"Yeah, I'm no Singer Smurf," commented Hefty. Honestly, he isn't sure if he can sing that well, having never sung without being surrounded by numerous other voices. Still, he wondered if that's something Branch would like, seeing how important music seemed to be for Trolls. Even so, he couldn't imagine trying to impress Branch, someone with such a beautiful voice, with whatever he had to offer. It might even make Branch completely un-interested if Hefty's voice wasn't up to par.

Humming, Branch looked around at the surrounding Smurfs walking by. He wondered what their singing sounded like. What kind of songs did Smurfs have? Was Hefty's singing voice like his speaking voice or was it softer or deeper? Deep down, Branch really wanted to hear it but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Hefty walking Branch around the village to see more and introduce him to more Smurfs. So far Branch could find ways to tell some of them apart but some looked so exactly alike, Branch wondered if the Smurfs themselves ever got confused on who was who.

They saw Grouchy at his bench again, not bothering him for too long before moving along. Branch met Handy, Baker, Chef, Winner, Loser, really how did Papa Smurf think that was a good idea, and weirdo Table-Eating Smurf or rather "table chewing" since the Smurf just seemed to stand there with his mouth on it for long periods of time as well as a few girl Smurfs all named for flowers, stones and weather patterns. The girls were all easier to tell apart and their names were actual names that made sense that wouldn't scar the Smurf for life. Branch really couldn't get over the fact that there was a Loser Smurf. Couldn't it at least have been "Sore Loser" or something less confidence shattering?

Oddly enough they never saw Poppy or Smurfette wandering around. Part of Branch hoped it was just that they kept missing each other and not that Branch should have had a conversation to Poppy about rushing into things. Though Branch really had no room to lecture Poppy about relationships. Poppy has at least dated several trolls, of both genders, before coming here where Branch nearly punched the last Troll who tried anything on him.

Frankly, besides Poppy, Branch didn't really trust other Troll's intentions towards him most of the time. Sure, usually they were civil, but none paid Branch any mind when he as gray and suddenly, with a hint of color, Trolls were interested? Or rather, it always just felt like they wanted something from him rather than Branch himself so he avoided it all together.

Even Poppy's Snack Pack, with the exception of Creek who wouldn't stop talking about lightening up Branch's aura, really only ever spoke with him when Poppy was around. Part of him couldn't blame them, he "ruined everything" for years with his warnings about Bergens. Still, Branch had thought having a bit a color would make it easier to make friends, not be stuck in almost the same place as before without Poppy beside him.

Maybe that's why Branch had been so hesitant to trust Hefty and be his friend? He couldn't connect with his own kind, why would a Smurf be different? Even with all the potential for things to go badly, Branch had never been so grateful to be proven wrong.

That night, Hefty grabbed the book and moved to get into bed with Branch like he had the previous night.

"What are you doing?" Branch asked. "I'm not sick anymore, you don't have to be my warm water bottle anymore."

"Maybe I like being your warm water bottle," grinned Hefty and got into the bed anyway.

"You and Poppy should compete on who's weirder sometime," said Branch. "You could actually win."

"That's one competition I wouldn't mind losing," Hefty took off his hat, putting it on the nightstand, and opened up his arm, waiting for Branch to lean on his shoulder like last night but prepared to keep his arm around him the whole time this time.

Branch looked at Hefty, then laid down on the pillows.

"Don't you want to be able to look at the book?" asked Hefty, keeping his arm out for him.

"I'm good," said Branch, "There's not much for me to look at in the book anyway and I don't want to fall asleep on you again."

"I don't mind," Hefty said sincerely, still waiting with his arm out.

It was a bad idea but Branch felt his resolve dissolving. He looked at those eyes, patiently watching him, and gave in. Silently he sat up and moved closer, leaning his head on Hefty's shoulder but was much closer now with Hefty's arm already around him while he was awake. This was definitely too intimate for friends but there really wasn't much else they could be.

Once Branch was settled, Hefty smiled and began to read, skipping the funny voices this time so not to dislodge Branch from his side. It took another three chapters before he felt Branch begin to curl into him more, starting to doze off. Carefully he reached up and started to stroke Branch's hair, smiling when Branch gave him the tiniest little nuzzle.

"You know, you're awfully darn cute when you're half asleep," murmured Hefty, playing a bit with the hair on the back of Branch's neck before burying his hand into the hair there to lightly scratch at his scalp.

In response, Branch hummed and his ear twitched, seeming to hear him but being too deep into his doze to really understand.

Setting aside the book, Hefty turned more to Branch and lightly caressed his cheek, "You know, it's not just your voice I find beautiful. I wish I knew how to tell you this when you're awake but I sort of feel like you would bolt like you did when I almost got to kiss you… Makes me nervous, I'm not used to not charging in for what I want."

Branch's ear twitched more but gave no other response, breath even and relaxed in Hefty's arms.

Moving closer, Hefty wrapped both arms around Branch and simply held him, "Like you said before, I know this will have issues; we live far apart and our people are different but I want to try. Smurf above I want to try. I want to see you as much as possible and make you smile, which I'm sure is beautiful, and make sure you never feel lonely again."

Hefty thought of earlier that day and Poppy's song. He held Branch a little closer and sang softly, "One thing you can be sure of  
I'll take good care of your love  
If you will let me give you mine."

Branch blinked a few times, listening to the song. Hefty's voice was rich and deep and it vibrated through him pleasantly and made him feel warm throughout his body.

As Branch closed his eyes and fell asleep, he wondered what caused him to have such an odd dream.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is for **Lantherien** on AO3 whose comments make me super happy!

Chapter 9

When Hefty woke up that morning he became aware of three things. First of all Branch was still sleeping. Secondly, Branch, at some point, put his arm around Hefty's waist so they were currently in a sleepy half hug. Thirdly, something else was holding him too.

Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Hefty tightened his hold around Branch and looked around. Instantly his eyes were met with the blue/purple haze that was Branch's hair, which had moved under Hefty's head like a pillow but then stretched and wrapped around Hefty's shoulders and down to the bicep he wasn't sleeping on.

Though surprising, the hair was not uncomfortable. In fact, it almost felt like being wrapped in a blanket since the hold was gentle and didn't restrict his movements in anyway.

Carefully rolling to his back, and taking Branch with him, Hefty looked at the hair some more. Experimentally he bent his arm at the elbow to touch the hair on the connecting shoulder, watching loosen a bit more in response. Seems like he could get free of it if he wanted but he wasn't in a rush to untangle himself just yet.

Before, when Branch's hair wrapped around Hefty's arm, Branch said he didn't know what it meant and that his hair had never done that before. Trolls, outside of Branch, participated in Hug Time every hour and Branch, when half asleep and more willing to accept affection, reacted almost touch starved at times. Maybe this was a subconscious attempt just to make the closeness last a little longer?

Finally, Hefty looked at Branch and smiled, the Troll was a little brighter this morning again. And again, he marveled at how Troll colors worked, wondering how much emotion it took to cause changes. Poppy's were always consistent while Branch's shifted at their own whim, possibly due to Branch having been gray for so long. Was Poppy just that happy or was Branch just that more sensitive to his moods?

Sighing, Branch stirred, his hair starting to retract back to it normal length. A bit of hair caressed the side of Hefty's face as it swept by and almost made him laugh as it brushed against his ear.

Closing his eyes, Hefty put his arm back around Branch and pretended to be asleep, curious as to what the Troll would do.

Yawning, Branch snuggled more against Hefty's chest and hummed, realizing that wasn't quite right. Slowly he pulled back and looked at Hefty's face. He stared for so long, Hefty thought Branch knew he was faking, but then Branch turned, carefully removed Hefty's arms from around him and got out of the bed.

For a bit, Hefty just listened to Branch move around the room. He just managed not to jump when the covers were pulled up to cover him more but couldn't help but smile at the simple action.

If Branch noticed the smile, he said nothing and walked away from the bed. Soon after he began to sing, softly as if not really sure or trying to hold it in but failing, "Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was sturdy  
I thought I was strong  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?"

Turning towards the singing, Hefty snuck a peek, seeing Branch stand by the window, looking out, and hold himself in a sort of self-embrace.

Unaware that he was being watched, Branch sang on, "I never thought that I could feel like this  
And you've changed my world from the abyss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle…"

There was a pause and Hefty earned for Branch to continue, but he saw Branch shake his head and begin to turn away from he window. He got a glimpse of Branch highlighted by the morning sun before he closed his eyes to continue feigning sleep.

"Stupid," Branch murmured and somehow Hefty knew that Branch wasn't referring to Hefty, the Smurf listening as Branch left the room.

No longer able to contain it, Hefty got out bed and rushed to follow Branch, watching the Troll look at the book of herbs like he had the previous day but Hefty's heart sunk

Branch was back to being pale blue. It had come and gone so quickly Branch probably never even saw it.

This time it didn't startle Branch when he turned and Hefty was standing in the doorway, staring at him again, "Good morning Hefty."

But Hefty couldn't reply, just staring at Branch.

"Hefty?" Branch tried again, frowning a little. He had thought that Hefty had been asleep but it's possible Branch's singing woke him up. Was Hefty always going to react like this if Branch sang in the morning? "Hefty, what's wrong?"

 _I love you_ , Hefty wanted to scream but the words wouldn't come out. _I love you and I think you love me! Why do you keep pushing it away? Let me love you. Let yourself love me. I want so much to make you happy._

"Hefty?" Branch slowly stepped closer, unsure of what was making Hefty react this way.

 _Charge in_ , Hefty's thoughts screamed.

"Should I go get your Papa?" Branch stopped before reaching Hefty, not liking the way Hefty was staring at him.

 _CHARGE IN_ , Hefty's body finally moved forward.

In a blink, Branch found himself pinned against the wall. Normally he was close to being equal to Hefty in height but in the rush backwards he had slipped a little and now Hefty towered over him, both of the Smurf's hands on either side of his head. The Smurf's gaze on him now was determined, dangerous; Branch felt ice coursing through his veins.

Hefty was going to kiss Branch. He was going to kiss him again and again until Branch was breathless and then Hefty was going to tell Branch that he loved him. That he was willing to do anything for his love.

Then Hefty looked at Branch's face. Branch's eyes were wide, staring at Hefty as the pale blue of the Troll's skin started to sink into gray. He had made Branch afraid of him.

Sighing, Hefty wanted to punch the wall but held it in, dropping his forehead onto Branch's shoulder, hoping it would help him earn the Troll's forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," Hefty finally managed, speaking against Branch's collarbone, struggling to think of a way to explain this. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

Slowly Branch let out the breath he was holding and started to breath again. Cautiously, he raised a pale blue arm to hold onto Hefty's forearm, which still framed his head, "I-It's okay but, what brought this on? Are you alright?"

Really Hefty wanted to say 'no' but instead he murmured, "It's complicated."

A knock made both of them jump and turn towards the door.

"Good Morning boys," Papa Smurf greeted as he came through the door but stopped when he saw Hefty pining Branch to the wall. He'd think he was interrupting something if not for the fact Branch looked a bit freaked out. Well, more freaked out then one normally be when your friend's, and possible partner's, father walked in on you in a compromising position. "What's going on here?"

Finally, Hefty released Branch from the wall but he didn't answer.

Straightening, Branch stepped closer to Papa Smurf and softly answered, "I have no idea."

Papa Smurf was silent as he sat across Branch, examining his arm. He snuck glances up at the boys; Branch who was trying to pay attention to Papa but kept shifting his eyes towards Hefty like he expected to he jumped, and Hefty who was leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom and not really looking at anything and just looking tired.

In hindsight Papa knew he should have realized something was happening between these two earlier. Only with Willow and the girls visiting his attention had been divided and he missed the signs. Now he's worried that it took a bad turn and these two will fall apart before they've even begun.

"Well," Papa began to get Branch's attention again. "Your arm is doing much better. I'm going to rebandage it but I think you're safe to travel now."

There it was, a definite slump in Hefty's shoulders and a look Papa wasn't used to seeing on the strong Smurf's face; one of defeat. Now that just wouldn't do.

Papa grabbed fresh bandages and began his work before speaking again, "Poppy has invited a few of us to the Troll Tree but only under the condition that you're okay with it."

That was unusual for Poppy, especially considering her new relationship with Smurfette. Maybe that was why Poppy said that, knowing full well Branch wouldn't refuse and upset the Troll princess.

"I'm okay with it," Branch said softly and turned to Hefty, waiting until the Smurf noticed and returned his gaze. "I trust you."

Hefty blinked but then smiled so warmly Branch had to look away, feeling a burn in his cheeks. What was it with this Smurf and causing weird things with his emotions?

* * *

Besides the obvious Hefty and Smurfette joining in on the journey to the Troll Tree they were joined by Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow, which Branch thought it was insane to have both leaders venture out into danger but he was ignored as always. With them came Clumsy, which could make things tricky, Smurf Storm, Smurf Lily, and Brainy with Snappy Bug currently residing under his hat. Each Smurf carried a little backpack of supplies, of which all of them absolutely refused to let Branch carry anything. Even Poppy got to carry a spare bag of Smurfberries and gave him a triumphant little smirk which he was going to get back at her for later. But like his concerns over both Smurf leaders leaving the village, Branch's protests that having an injured arm didn't make him an invalid went ignored.

There hadn't been much opportunity to look around the Smurf's forest when Hefty first took Branch and Poppy to the village, Branch having been too busy protesting being carried as if his legs were broken, but once they went through the hollow log to leave the village Branch was taken back by how peaceful it was. Or rather how alive, it wasn't. None of the flowers reacted to Poppy's humming, hills were just made of dirt and there weren't any bizarre creatures around every corner. It was almost freaky how "normal" it all was.

So far, the trip had been filled with Brainy's talking, the spectacled Smurf telling the Trolls about the last time he and a few of the others first went to the other side of the wall to find the "Lost Village", which made Smurf Storm scoff, to warn them about Gargamel. Even with the constant noise, Branch felt something was off.

Pausing, Branch just listened, blocking out Brainy's voice as much as he could. There was something moving in the woods, something big.

Quickly realizing that Branch was no longer walking with them, Hefty stopped and looked back. He watched Branch stand still with his head tilted slightly, only bit of his moving was his raised ear trying to catch something.

"Branch," Hefty tried to walk back but stopped when Branch raised his hand.

Whatever this thing was, it was coming their way.

Looking around, Branch spotted a tree with some mushroom's growing off it's side. It would be better to be under something to be more hidden but Branch didn't see a closer option and he wasn't sure how much time they had, especially since no one else seemed aware of the approaching creature.

"Everyone, follow me, quickly," Branch grabbed Clumsy as he headed for the tree, making sure the Smurf didn't trip and get left behind.

"What is it Branch?" Papa Smurf followed first and the others followed suite.

"Maybe nothing, but I rather be sure," said Branch, making everyone stand together against the tree but there were too many for him to cover. "Poppy, do what I do."

Standing slightly in front of half the Smurfs, Branch grew out his hair and changed the color, shaping it around them so it looked like they were just another mushroom on the tree. He could faintly see through his hair that Poppy had done the same for her group.

The forest appeared silent for a little longer but soon the footsteps became apparent, shaking the ground of the much smaller creatures as it approached.

A creature unlike anything Branch had seen came into view. It was roughly Bergen in size but that was all. The creature didn't appear to have any fur, only a pale peach color for skin tone and balding black hair that matched the black cloak it was wearing along with red shoes as he looked down at a map.

"Gargamel," Clumsy gasped but Smurf Storm covered his mouth before he could make another noise.

That was Gargamel? Branch imagined something much more intimidating outside of sheer size. This creature didn't have claws or even sharp teeth.

"No, no, no Azrael, we've already looked here," Gargamel scratched something off his map but Branch stopped paying attention.

At the mention of the cat, Branch felt his breath quicken. His mind wouldn't stop replaying that night he first saw the beast. Each flash of pain, the desperation to protect Poppy and the fear that he was going to die clawing through his very being.

Branch didn't realize he was shaking, thus shaking their hideaway, until he felt Hefty's arms slip around him from behind. He didn't even have to look, he just knew it was him.

"Don't think about it," said Hefty softly as if he knew exactly what was going on in Branch's mind. "Don't give it a second thought; Azrael is never going to get near you again. I won't let him. Just breath."

Taking a deep breath, Branch managed to stop the shaking but his heart was still beating rapidly. He could see Azrael's tail peeking out from behind the wizard; he was so close…

Keeping one arm around Branch, Hefty raised his other hand to cover Branch's eyes. "He's not going to find us. Just keep breathing and trust me."

Despite himself, Branch slumped back against Hefty, clenched his eyes shut and clung to the arm around him. During the fight Branch didn't have time to be afraid of Azrael but now he'd almost prefer a Bergen. At least with a Bergen he could run and hide and being so much smaller was almost an advantage. Now he just felt powerless to do anything but wait and hope that Hefty was right and it was a horrible feeling.

Even with his eyes closed, or even more with his eyes closed, Branch could hear Gargamel speaking to the beast and Azrael yammering wordlessly in reply. He could feel Gargamel's steps shake the ground but gradually become fainter.

"Alright, they're gone," Hefty removed his hand from over Branch's eyes but kept his other arm around him, not that he had much choice with Branch clinging to him. Not eager to pull back, Hefty wrapped his other arm around Branch again to hold him closer.

Though he had never stopped breathing, Branch finally felt like the air was reaching his lungs again, simply concentrating on that as his hair returned to its normal state.

"Oh Branch," Poppy's voice cried before suddenly Branch was being hugged from the front as well and of course it was Poppy, he knew that without looking as well.

Still with his eyes closed, Branch raised one arm to hug Poppy back, keeping his other arm on Hefty's around him. He didn't resist Poppy nuzzling the side of his head, though he pulled back a little when he felt her try to stroke his hair.

"Okay, okay, enough of that," Branch opened his eyes and frowned at Poppy. "Save the hair stroking for your girlfriend."

"You know like it, stop being stubborn," Poppy grinned and tried again, giggling when Branch batted at her hand like a Trolling who didn't want their parent's fusing.

After a pause, Branch lightly elbowed Hefty's stomach, "Um, thanks…"

"Anytime," smiled Hefty.

"You can let go now," said Branch.

"You know you like it," Hefty held on tighter.

"What's with you and Poppy telling me what I like? Let go," Branch began to squirm but, like when Hefty was adamant about seeing the cut on Branch's finger, Branch couldn't get Hefty to budge. Really, was this Smurf nothing but muscle?

Papa Smurf cleared his throat and Branch stilled, feeling awkward, "Hefty, Branch asked you to let him go; respect his wishes."

"Yes Papa," Hefty released Branch with a sigh.

Taking a step away from Hefty for safety, Branch turned to Papa, "You are my favorite Smurf."

"Hey!" Hefty protested.

Unable to resist, Branch playfully stuck out his tongue at Hefty, making Poppy, Smurfette and Smurf Lily giggle. It was a nice distraction from his pounding heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, that was pretty amazing what you did back there," Clumsy commented to Branch when they started for the wall again.

"It wasn't bad," Smurf Storm begrudgingly agreed,

Brainy adjusted his glasses, "How did you know?"

Not used to the attention, Branch just shrugged, "I heard them coming."

"With those big ears, how could you not?" grinned Hefty, dodging Branch's attempt to smack his arm.

"Like you're one to talk," said Branch, torn being glaring or rolling his eyes so he just frowned at him. "I'm surprised none of you heard it."

"You just pay closer attention Branch," Poppy gave him a light nudge. "You've always been more concerned about people's safety then things you should be paying attention to."

"Like what?" Branch hoped this wasn't about parties or listening to Creek's constant meditation advise.

Poppy just smiled, "You'll see."

"Oh, wow, that really cleared things up," Branch rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your wise words princess."

"Don't mention it," Poppy winked, completely ignoring Branch's sarcasm, as always.

Soon they were on the other side of the wall and were careful to avoid the giant yellow flowers that almost seemed to be watching them even as they stayed perfectly still. They went down the crevice and passed the dragonfly hive before heading away from the direction that Smurfy Grove was supposedly in and towards the Troll Tree.

"Oh, I can't wait," Poppy practically danced as she walked. "I'm going to introduce you to my Dad and all of my friends-"

"So, the whole village?" asked Branch.

"-And, of course, there'll be a party," Poppy ignored him. "Prepare for more singing and dancing then you have ever seen in your life."

Poppy's words echoed in Branch's brain. Why didn't he realize that sooner? Hefty was going to meet all kinds of brightly colored, happy trolls and hear all sorts of singing. Why would Hefty want to associate with gloomy, hot-tempered, and brings nothing but problems Branch once they got to the Troll Tree?

"And we'll give you a grand tour of the tree, right Branch?" asked Poppy, turning to him but then stopped and stared at him. "Branch…"

"There isn't all that much to show," commented Branch, not sure why she was staring at him. He looked up and noticed that they were all staring at him now. "What?"

Stepping closer, Hefty silently grabbed Branch's hand and lifted it so Branch could see.

What met Branch's eyes shouldn't have surprised him but he sighed at the sight of all too familiar gray skin. Really, he should have known his color wouldn't last. Why had he held onto the hope that it would for so long?

Watching Branch just seem to accept the change, Hefty tried to take it all in. There was no blue to Branch anymore besides his eyes. All of Branch's skin had turn gray and his hair had actually shrunk in length when it shriveled into black.

What happened? Branch was fine a moment ago but now he was really unhappy. What changed? Was he dreading going back to the Troll Tree? If that was the case Hefty had no problem turning around and returning to Smurf Village right then and there.

"Branch," Hefty gave Branch's hand a squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Branch tried to pulled his hand back.

But Hefty held on, "Branch-"

"Let go," shouted Branch, ripping his hand away. "Stop being so god damn concerned! This is just who I am; it's time for everyone to get used to that."

"Branch, that isn't true," Poppy tried to hug him but he brushed her off and stormed ahead of the group. She ran ahead and tried to block him off, singing, "Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend-"

"Leave me alone Poppy," Branch walked around her and kept going.

"Come on bro," Hefty tried blocking Branch this time. "Let us help."

"There is nothing to help with," snapped Branch, trying to get around Hefty but he as harder to get past. "Come on, move; Poppy's father is waiting."

"He can wait a little longer," Hefty continued to block Branch's attempts to get around him. "Just tell me what's got you all gray."

Instead of trying to dodge him, Branch moved directly towards Hefty. There was a split-second Hefty expected Branch to punch him. He never expected Branch to hug him.

"I'm sorry," Branch said softly, continuing to hug the stunned Smurf. "I can't be happy for you." He slipped away before Hefty could hug him back and continued towards the tree.

* * *

No matter what they did, Branch stayed ahead of the group, barely glancing back. Any time anyone tried to get closer, Branch would speed up and ignore them.

For the life of him, Hefty couldn't figure out what Branch meant. What did he think Hefty was happy about and why did it make Branch miserable?

Falling into step with Brainy, Hefty nudged the smart Smurf's arm, "Let me borrow Snappy Bug."

"What, why?" Brainy held onto his hat suspiciously.

"I want to talk to Branch," said Hefty.

Brainy scoffed, "I really don't understand the appeal of that unbalanced Troll."

Seriously, if looks could kill, Poppy's glare would have Brainy six feet under the Troll Tree roots. At least Brainy had the common sense to look apologetic for his words.

"You don't have to," Hefty glared as well, trying to yank Brainy's hat off.

"Hold your Smurfberries, I'll get her," Brainy swatted at Hefty, waiting until Hefty backed off to reached into his hat to retrieve Snappy Bug. "Be careful with her."

Rolling his eyes, Hefty let the ladybug crawl onto his hands on her own before walking slightly ahead to have some semblance of privacy. "Hey Snappy bug, can you take Branch a message for me?"

The lady bug gave a little buzz and almost seemed to salute him.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is I did," said Hefty and paused, "Got it?"

Snappy Bug gave a little chirp and flew off towards Branch.

Up ahead, Branch's ear gave a little twitch, indicating that he heard the bug's approach and didn't jump when Snappy Bug landed on his shoulder. He seemed to listen to Snappy's buzz in his ear but didn't turn back to look at Hefty.

Soon Snappy Bug was flying back and relied a message in Branch's voice, "Idiot, did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you mad?" asked Hefty and sent Snappy Bug off again.

When Snappy returned, she buzzed, "I'm not mad. Leave me alone."

"How can I?" Hefty sighed into the air, "I hate seeing you gray."

Snappy flew off.

"No, wait," Hefty grabbed for her but just missed, unable to do anything but watch Snappy deliver his "message".

After hearing the message, Branch walked faster.

Snappy returned and buzzed, "Then go home."

"Not happening," Hefty huffed, keeping a gentle hold on Snappy this time so she wouldn't fly off. He mulled over what he wanted say before holding up Snappy, "Please Branch? We're friends, aren't we?"

This time when Snappy delivered the message, she didn't fly back. It only took Hefty a second to realize that Branch had stopped walking.

Grinning, Hefty turned, giving the rest of the group two thumbs up before running to catch up with Branch.

At least Branch was truth in his message, he didn't look mad. Instead he looked drained, as if he didn't have the energy to keep fighting anymore.

"Hey," Hefty fumbled, unsure of where to start.

"Hey," Branch mumbled, walking again once Hefty was beside him.

Hefty scratched the back of his neck, "Look, I know you're used to dealing with stuff on your own but you don't have to. I'm here for whatever it is that's got you down. If you don't want to go back to the Troll Tree, you don't have to. We'll drop Poppy off and head straight back to Smurf Village, just you and me if necessary."

Branch shook his head, "It's not that and thanks for the offer but I know you don't have it in you to leave your family out here in unknown territory." He lightly poked at the ribbon Poppy made, still pinned to the vest Hefty was wearing, "Hero."

Light bush spread across Hefty's face but ignored it and Branch didn't seem to notice so he forged on, "Still thinking about Azrael?"

Now that would be an easy excuse but Branch didn't really want to lie to Hefty. He shook his head again, careful not to dislodge Snappy Bug from his shoulder, "I admit that wasn't exactly," he paused trying to think of a proper word, "pleasant but that's not it either." He sighed, "Hefty I appreciate your concern and I'm sorry for lashing out before but… This is all very new to me."

"What is?" asked Hefty, wanting very much to understand.

Silently, Branch suggested between the two of them. "This; having friends outside of Poppy. Feeling all sort of weird, new things that I don't understand and feeling stuff in general besides doing what I needed to survive and trying to knock some sense into other Troll's heads." He looked head to avoid looking at Hefty. "It's been a bit much."

"You're overwhelmed," Hefty summed up but he couldn't help but feel like there was more to it then that. What Branch said before about being unable to be happy for Hefty was still buzzing in Hefty's brain but he didn't want to push too much when Branch was finally trying to talk to him about this.

Branch nodded, looking down, "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Hefty assured, grabbing Branch's hand and staying silent until Branch looked at him. "I can't say that I understand but I want to; I want to help. There's no need to hold it all in when it's obviously upsetting you."

Staying silent, Branch looked down at their hands, his gray one clashing horribly with Hefty's blue, "I guess I can't really hide that; I'm like a ridiculous mood ring."

Gently, Hefty squeezed Branch's hand, "The gray wouldn't be a bad thing if I didn't know that it meant you were hurting. Please, let me help."

There was more silence, then Branch sighed, "It's not really something you can help with. Look, I'll make you a deal; if you back off and let me have some time to figure things out, you'll be the first person I go to if I'm ready to talk."

The Smurf hummed, Hefty making a show of thinking it over, "And if I don't back off?"

"If I feel like talking, I'll go to your Papa," said Branch.

"Oh, that's just no fair," Hefty whined, but couldn't stop from smiling when he saw Branch was giving him a small, fond smile in return. "Fine, deal."

"Good," Branch gave their joined hands a small shake, "Now let go."

"No, deal with it," Hefty stuck his tongue out in retaliation, feeling better as Branch rolled his eyes. He couldn't see any of the pale blue return but at least Branch didn't seem as down as he was before.

Rushing up to them, Poppy lifted and gently cradled Branch's injured arm. She softly nuzzled her face against the backside of Branch's hand and gave it a kiss before lowering it to hold it normally, not letting go as they continued their walk.

Snappy Bug nuzzled Branch's cheek before flying off back to Brainy.

Slowly the rest of the group caught up, Smurfette holding Poppy's other hand as they walked.

Up ahead the Smurfs instantly recognized the Troll Tree, huge and beautiful with hat looked like hundreds of brightly pod like houses hanging from its branches. All around where many more, more brightly colored trolls running about. Some of them had hair and skin that matched while others had complimentary colors and others contrasting though not a single one looked anything short of spectacular. There were mostly adults out and about but there were also children playing carefree and none of the Smurfs had seen any since they had been that small, or, in the case of Papa and Willow, when their charges had been that young.

"It's like a workout for my eyeballs," said Hefty in complete awe, unable to look away.

There was a pause, then Branch slipped his hand out of Hefty's hold to turn to look at the whole group, "Look, this is going to be a lot different than Smurf Village, try not to get overwhelmed. And whatever you do, do not eat any cupcakes a Troll with a long neck named Cooper offers you. And-"

"Relax Branch," Poppy squeezed his hand. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Branch gave a non-committal hum and dodged Hefty's attempt to hold his hand again as they moved forward.

Once they got closer they could spot a group gathered together, talking to an elder Troll that was a creamy orange color with wild pink hair that had some white streaks developing throughout it.

Energetically running in place, Poppy raised Branch's and Smurfette's hands, kissing both of them, before letting go to sprint forward, "Dad!"

The elder Troll, Kind Peppy, turned and smiled widely, running towards her, "Poppy!"

As soon as the two were close enough, the father and daughter embraced each other, each proclaiming their worry over the other.

The rest of the group of Trolls that gathered rushed in to join in on the hug, each saying how worried they had been but none of them seemed to notice the Smurfs or care that Branch was there.

Anger boiled up in Hefty. Why didn't any of them acknowledge Branch? Branch had been missing for as long as Poppy. And why was Branch just standing there and accepting it? Why wasn't Branch making himself known? Was knowing this would happen part of what was upsetting the Troll?

"Poppy, where have you been," Peppy cupped Poppy's face, caressing her cheeks.

"Oh, Dad, I have so much to tell you," Poppy squeezed other her father's hands. "I was attacked by this giant creature called a cat." She kissed Peppy's cheek before pulling back to rush back to her traveling companions. She grabbed Branch and Hefty, pulling them both forward to present them to the Trolls.

"Branch saved me," Poppy beamed at Branch and then turned to Hefty, "And Hefty saved both of us. He's a Smurf, they live on the other side of that big wall."

Letting go of Branch and Hefty, Poppy rushed over to the rest of the Smurf's pointing them out and introducing each one of them. "Aren't they amazing? There's a whole village of them and they've all been very kind to us." She quickly introduced the gathered Trolls, her father Peppy and her friends: Creek, Biggie, Biggie's pet worm-thing Mr. Dinkles, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille. "I'm so glad you all could meet."

The Trolls had been so distracted by the Smurfs, none of them had really looked at Branch yet and Hefty was getting sick of it.

Finally, the purple Troll with two-toned hair named Creek noticed Branch. He frowned and stepped closer to him, "Branch?"

"Not a word, Creek," Branch warned.

"But you're," Creek suggested towards Branch and spoke the next word as if it disgusted him, "gray."

"Excellent observation Creek, guess you can hold off on the glasses for a bit longer," Branch crossed his arms in annoyance.

Frowning, Creek turned towards the Smurfs and honed in on Hefty, "Are you lot responsible for this?"

Stepping in, Branch blocked the Smurfs from Creek's view and glared at him, "Don't blame them for this; they had nothing to do with it, it's just me."

"Poppy," the larger blue Troll, Biggie called to the princess, "Fix him."

"It's not that simple, Biggie," Poppy frowned at him.

"You did it before," the twins, Satin and Chenille said together.

"Stop talking about Branch like he's broken," Hefty snapped, putting his hand on Branch's shoulder. He tried not to frown when Branch shrugged him off and stepped away and still said nothing in his own defense.

"Surely a Smurf-thing doesn't understand the importance of Troll colors," Creek dismissed him.

"Creek," Poppy just a silent warning in her tone.

"I know what they mean," protested Hefty.

"Then do you know that it's against the natural order of things for a Troll to be unhappy? Especially for so long?" Creek crossed his arms, "I thought he was finally getting his aura in order but then he loses all his progress in a few days? If you're not to blame, I don't know who what else it could be."

"Creek," Branch called, waiting until the purple Troll turned to him. "Go find your namesake and drown in it."

"Now that's enough of that," Papa stepped between the two Trolls. "I understand that Branch's colors are cause for concern but arguing and pointing fingers aren't going to help matters any."

"And Branch," Willow stepped closer to the gray Troll, "Isn't it possible that your friends are just concerned for your well-being?"

"They are not my friends," said Branch.

"Branch," Poppy scolded.

"It's true," Branch argued and turned to the Snack Pack. "Can any of you even recall a single time that any of us have even spoken when Poppy wasn't there?"

A few of their mouths opened.

"And I'm not counting when I would try and warn you about Bergens," Branch added.

The group of Trolls fell silent. There were a few times one of their mouths would open but then close again, thinking better of it.

"I didn't think so," said Branch. "Now, can we please move on?" He suggests towards Smurfette. "Poppy, isn't there an announcement you'd like to make?"

"Yes, but," Poppy hesitated, keeping her eyes on Branch.

"I'm fine Poppy," Branch assured her. "Make your announcement."

Hesitating further, Poppy stepped closer to Branch and kissed his cheek, pulling back and giving him a soft smile.

Slowly, Branch gave her a tiny smile in return.

After squeezing his shoulders, Poppy went over to Smurfette and took her hands, "Everyone… I introduced you to Smurfette earlier but there's more to say." She kisses Smurfette's cheek, making her smile before turning to her fellow Trolls. "I love her. I'm in love with her. I hope that she will be my chosen mate someday."

To their credit there was no moment of disbelief from the Trolls. They instantly cheered, surrounding Poppy, and now Smurfette, with hugs and congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you Poppy," Peppy hugged his daughter. "You have definitely found a beautiful prospective mate."

Smurfette blushed but smiled when King Peppy turned and hugged her next, "I will do my best to make her happy sir."

"Please, Peppy is fine," Peppy smiled, "Or maybe 'Dad' would be more appropriate?"

"Alright," Smurfette hesitated but then smiled, "Dad."

Poppy squealed and hugged Smurfette tightly, kissing all over her face.

"I'm happy for you Poppy," said Creek, putting his hand on her shoulder, "And you know I would never purposefully rain on your parade."

"But you're going to anyway," said Branch.

"But," Creek frowned at Branch before turning back to Poppy. "She does know you're a princess, right? And with that comes certain obligations?"

"She does and I've told her all about it," Poppy nodded. "Smurfette understands that I'll need an heir and what will need to be done in order for me to be blessed with one. We even already have a plan for that, right Branch?"

"No," Branch frowned at her. "You have a theory which I am still considering if I'm crazy enough to participate in."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Hefty.

"Well Trolls and Smurfs probably can't have children together so I was thinking that Branch and I would have a child together instead," explained Poppy, much to Branch's utter annoyance.

"What?" the Snack Pack and Hefty shouted together in disbelief.

"Poppy you can't be serious," said Guy Diamond.

"You can't have a child with Branch," protested Creek.

"What if happiness is genetic?" asked Cooper.

"I'd worry more about passing down that easily broken neck if I was you," seethed Branch, glaring fiercely at the long-necked Troll.

A few cupcakes came out of Cooper.

"Ew," exclaimed Smurf Lily, unable to hold it in.

"Well, that explains that," commented Smurf Storm.

"How does that even work?!" asked Brainy.

"Branch, is this something that you want?" asked Hefty.

Sighing, Branch rubbed his eyes, wishing Poppy had never brought it up, "I'm still considering it but I'm leaning towards no."

"Branch," gasped Poppy.

"I never said yes," protested Branch. "And your friends are saying what I was before; you don't want to have children with me."

"But Branch," Poppy let go of Smurfette to approach him. "I would love to have a little you running around; I would love them with all of my heart."

"Maybe but the last thing the world needs is another me," said Branch. "The world needs more of you and you should find someone that compliments that. Anyone besides Creek."

"That was uncalled for," said Creek.

"No offense to Creek or anyone else but I don't think it would work if it isn't you," Poppy pleaded with him.

"Why do these conversations keep getting worse?" asked Branch, stepping away from her and turning to Hefty. "Sorry in advance for this but I can't take it anymore."

That made Hefty nervous, "What are you going to do?"

Stepping slightly away from the group, Branch shouted up into the tree, "Hey everyone, Princess Poppy is back and check out the Smurfs! Isn't it all so new and exciting? The one with the vest even saved her life!"

"Now that's just playing dirty," Poppy grumbled.

Suddenly all the Trolls were rushing towards them. Hefty tried to take off the vest to toss it but he was swarmed too quickly, the excited Trolls blocking him off from the one Troll he actually wanted to be near.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Trolls had about as much respect for personal space as the girl Smurfs did at their first meeting. They're caressing Hefty's arms and trying to steal his hat for a better look at his hair but he's able to keep that out of their reach. Stormy is protecting Clumsy from being poked by shielding him glaring at the Trolls to keep their distance. Brainy keeps having to take back his glasses from grabby Trolls while Smurf Lily is doing her best to introduce herself to all of them. Poppy protects Smurfette from being overrun but that doesn't stop the staring.

The only Smurfs not being harassed are Papa and Willow. Instead they find themselves surrounded by the youngest of the Trolls.

"You're old," one of the children giggled at Papa.

Papa couldn't help but laugh warmly, picking the child up and letting them poke at this beard, "And you're all the cutest things I've seen since my Smurflings were young."

"Have to say I actually agree with you Papa-thing," Willow smiled, picking up one of the Trollings pulling at her dress.

Hefty tried to ignore the swarm around him, and keep his eyes on Branch but it got increasingly harder the more Trolls tried to get his attention.

"Alright, enough of that everyone," Peppy walked through the crowd and dispersed the crowd surrounding Hefty, putting a hand on Hefty's shoulder. "Our new friends have traveled far and we have much to celebrate. This heroic Smurf who saved my daughter-"

"But Branch," Hefty tried but he wasn't heard over the sound of the surrounding Trolls cheering for him.

"And Poppy's engagement," finished Peppy.

"Dad," Poppy blushed. "We just started dating."

"Your future engagement then," Peppy smiled.

All around them the adult Trolls scattered, starting to set up for a party. With the exception of Creek, even the Snack Pack dispersed to help, seemingly forgetting all about the issues that caused the swarm to begin with.

Branch was nowhere in sight.

"Your boyfriend just threw us to the wolves," Brainy growled.

"Shut up," Hefty snapped, though he was blushing. "He was just freaking out and he apologized in advance."

"It was a calculated move and we were bait," protested Brainy.

"You must forgive Branch," Creek approached the Smurfs. "He's never been good at social interaction. And forgive me as well, I'm afraid I must have made a bad first impression."

"You're not doing all that much better now," grumbled Hefty.

"Hey now, Branch's sudden remission took me by surprise," Creek defended himself. "And I had not realized he could have found a prospective mate and still go gray."

Hefty blushed and cursed Brainy's outburst, "We're not…"

Creek looked him over and smiled slightly, "One sided then? Can't say I'm surprised, you'd have better luck romancing an actual tree branch then our Branch."

Smiling sweetly, Poppy went over to the purple Troll, "Creek, if you can't say anything nice," she gave him a warning look, "Then don't say anything at all."

With a chuckle, Creek lightly tapped Poppy's nose, "boop" and turned to Hefty. "How about a peace offering then? I can tell you which way Branch went."

"Towards his pod?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"Towards his bunker," Creek corrected.

"Where-" began Hefty.

"That way," Creek pointed, "And good luck."

Part of Hefty realized that he probably should make some sort of game plan with Papa on where to meet later or to make sure they stuck close to Poppy but Hefty couldn't pause to discuss it. As soon as he had a direction he ran for it, dodging every Troll that tried to speak or grab hold of him.

A short distance away from the Troll Tree, Branch ran into Pudgy and the other fireflies. They immediately buzzed around him, Pudgy making his way into Branch's hair and giving off little coos of contentment.

"Missed me, huh?" Branch continued towards his bunker, hoping no one tried to catch up and force him to the party he knew his fellow Trolls would soon be throwing. Even when he had colors he avoided them like the plague; they were too loud, too crowded and he didn't want to sing and dance around any of them.

The fireflies buzzed and nuzzled Branch with each fly by. Branch could tell that they wanted a song but they were too close to the Troll Tree. Last thing he needed was for any Troll besides Poppy to know that he could sing. Still the fireflies buzzed and nuzzled, soon blocking his vision of where he was going.

"Fine, you little pests, one song," Branch waved his arms to disperse them but was careful not to actually hit any of them.

Hefty caught up with Branch just as he started to sing, the fireflies soon joining in to create the beat and background vocals, "You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before."

Quickly Hefty moved behind a tree to listen. He didn't have much cover to work with in this area but did his best to not be spotted as he continued to follow Branch and sneak peeks at him as he went from one hiding place to another.

Unaware of his audience, Branch continued, "I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt."

There was a pause, hesitation, Branch skipping a few lines before continuing, "Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul."

As Branch sang he continued to walk further away from the Troll Tree. There were no dance moves or even a spring in his step, but Branch's gray did nothing to effect Branch's voice and how it drew Hefty in.

Soon the song was over as Branch came upon a large rock. He lifted open a hatch door in front of the rock and looked around at the fireflies, "Alright, you got your song, now go home."

With happy buzzing and cooing the fireflies each gave Branch one more nuzzle before flying off and Hefty quickly ran out of his hiding spot and towards the Troll.

Without the fireflies buzzing so close to his ears, Branch heard Hefty's approach and turned to look, blinking in confusion, "Hefty?"

"Hey," Hefty stopped a little short of Branch. "Room for one more?"

Branch hesitated, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"For what? Sic'ing a bunch of rabid Trolls with no regard for personal space on me?" Hefty faked a laugh, "That wasn't terrifying at all." He gave Branch a little smirk, "Let me into the bunker and I might consider forgiving you."

Absently swaying the door, a bit, Branch considered it, "But don't you want to go to the party? It's going to be in your honor, Hero."

"No regard for personal space," Hefty repeated. "Besides, I much rather hang out here with you."

Branch drummed his fingers on the door before giving a nod, "Alright, hop in."

Grinning Hefty strode over and slid into the bunker, the floor a little further down than he expected but still close enough to the door that climbing out wouldn't be difficult. Still it was much smaller and emptier then he was expecting.

After Branch slid in, he closed and locked the bunker door.

"This is it?" Hefty couldn't help but ask.

Rolling his eyes, Branch pushed Hefty deeper into the room, "I've been making this place since I was five; what do you think?" He pulled a lever and huffed a little laugh at Hefty's startled laugh as they started to move down.

"Wow," Hefty murmured, watching as they continuously passed rooms of supplies before reaching what seemed to be the bottom. This main room had some supplies as well but seemed to be Branch's living area and was much brighter and warmer than he expected.

Still there a few things that were exactly what Hefty expected. A desk and chair in the corner by some shelves, a table with only one chair near a little kitchen that had numerous shafts to vent it, and more rooms that branched off of this one. It could be easy getting lost down here and Branch only had what he needed for one person, not expecting to entertain.

Looking around, Branch realized this as well. He didn't have a couch or anything here, the only one he had was at his pod and he never expected to need another one at his bunker.

"I guess this way," Branch lead Hefty to his bedroom and sat on his bed.

Hefty tried not to think too much of it as he sat beside Branch. They had shared a bed many times before this and it was just sitting together. But that had been the Recovery Mushroom bed and this was Branch's actual bed. It felt different being together here.

"So," Branch stared at his feet, not sure of what to say, "Did they leave any Smurf survivors besides you?"

Chuckling, Hefty relaxed a bit, "Yeah but Brainy is miffed at you so you may want to apologize to him again later. Though Papa and Willow might thank you; they were swarmed by all the kids and were having a ball when I left them."

"At least they enjoyed it," commented Branch.

"Well, the little Trolls were really cute so Papa and Willow were powerless to resist," Hefty smiled when Branch let out a soft chuckle. "You know, a little you would be cute too."

Branch frowned, "Don't make me regret not sic'ing more Trolls on you."

"I'm being serious," Hefty gave Branch a little nudge, "You could also do it solely to spite those jerks who doubt you."

Silently, Branch turned to stare at Hefty, not sure what to think, "You want me to have a kid with Poppy?"

Hefty sighed and shook his head, "Not really but Smurfette is my friend, my best friend, I don't want her to lose her chance at happiness because Poppy has to fill her princess-ly obligations. Hopefully it would be a one and done sort of deal."

Branch blinked, "One and done?"

"Um," Hefty blushed. "You know," he put his hands together a moment before separating them, "And out comes baby."

Now Branch blushed, "You think Poppy and I would have to have sex, like rabbits, in order to have a child?"

"Don't you?" asked Hefty.

Quickly Branch shook his head, "Oh god no. We don't get our children via storks but we don't have kids like that."

"Then, how do you?" asked Hefty.

"You saw the pods, right?" Branch paused for Hefty's nod before continuing. "Our pods are made out of our hair and is connected to the lifeforce of the Troll Tree. When two Trolls who love each other live in the same pod a smaller pod will grow off of their shared pod. That smaller pod will grow for a month or two and then open up, um, birthing their child.

'Honestly I'm not really sure how the Tree knows. I mean there have been couples who loved and lived together that didn't want any kids and the Troll Tree didn't grow a pod anyway so it's not automatic. It's like the Tree can sense intentions so I don't know if it would work even if Poppy and I tried. We love each other but we're not in love and I don't really want kids."

Slowly, Hefty reached over and took Branch's hand, lifting it, "Because of this?"

After a moment of hesitation, Branch nodded, "How can I make a child happy if I can't even keep my own colors?"

"Hey," Hefty took hold of Branch's chin with his other hand to tilt it up and make the Troll look at his eyes. "I'm no expert on Troll happiness but, back home, happiness is something you work for and you are working towards it Branch. There are good days and bad days but as long as you don't give up I think a kid would have a lot to learn from you."

"Um, thanks," Branch blushed and looked away.

Faintly they could hear the music start above them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" Branch hesitated to ask and refused to look at the Smurf. "You'd hear a lot of singing. And, who knows, maybe you'd find someone… special?"

Hefty blinked and stared at Branch, "Someone… special?"

Slouching a little Branch tried to pull his hand away from Hefty but Hefty wasn't about to let Branch slip away this time.

"Branch, is that what you've been worrying about?" Hefty tilted Branch's face toward him again even though Branch refused to look at him.

Still not looking, Branch also refused to answer but the darker gray covering his cheeks gave him away.

Softly, Hefty smiled, releasing Branch's chin to cup his cheek, "Branch, you have nothing to worry about, I already found my someone special."

Branch finally looked at Hefty, just in time for the Smurf to lean in and kiss him.

The kiss was soft, getting used to the feel of lips under his but Hefty was in heaven. Branch's lips were softer than he imagined and tasted so sweet without even having to add his tongue to the mix. He could do this all day and not tire of it.

But Branch wasn't kissing him back. In fact, Branch wasn't moving at all.

Pulling back, Hefty mournfully broke the kiss to open his eyes and look at Branch, a bit taken back by what he saw.

Branch was staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes that Hefty had never seen so terrified. His skin was splotchy; gray, pale blue, light blue and a bright blue that Hefty hadn't seen before. The Troll's hair was also multiple colors and length, unsure of the state of the Troll's mind and still shifting randomly.

"Branch?" Hefty gently caressed Branch's cheek with his thumb, trying not to worry about the Troll's reaction.

At the sound of his name, Branch jerked back into focus and blinked, finally really seeing Hefty, though his skin and hair stayed jumbled.

"No," said Branch slowly, then came into more focus, jumping to his feet, "No, no, no!"

Branch tried to simultaneously push Hefty away from him and step away but he couldn't. Some of his hair had wrapped around Hefty's wrist and refused to let go no matter how much Branch struggled and pulled.

"Branch stop," Hefty tried to reach for Branch but was pushed away and back onto the bed again. "Branch, please-"

With a shout, Branch reached into his hair and grabbed out a pocket knife, quickly opening it up and cutting the offensive hair off so he could finally get some distance between him the Smurf. Almost absently, he dropped the knife and took a few steps away, frequently running his scalp to try and calm his hair as he breathed hard.

This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Hefty couldn't have just kissed him. The Smurf couldn't have feelings for Branch. Branch didn't deserve those feelings. Branch destroyed everything he touched with the small exception of Poppy. He couldn't let Hefty do this to himself, to his village where he was needed.

"Branch," Hefty said softly, wincing at how Branch jumped and scampered further away like a frightened animal. "Branch it's okay, just breath. Do you need to get some air?"

"Air?" Branch repeated, almost as if he didn't understand, then nodded, "Yes air. I need air."

The Troll backed out of the room, not taking his eyes off the Smurf.

Cautiously, Hefty followed, trying to give Branch space but also not about to let Branch leave him down there. As soon as Branch was calmer, they needed to talk.

The ride up the shaft was tense, Branch staying as far from Hefty as possible but never taking his eyes off of him, as if he expected to be attacked. Hefty couldn't help but feel that sting and wonder if he had pushed too far too soon even though it had felt so right at the time.

Once they got to the top level, Branch wouldn't go out first, still not wanting to take his eyes off of Hefty. Though something was nagging at him, Hefty relented and climbed out of the bunker first.

When Hefty turned back, the bunker door was closed and locked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was nothing on the bunker door that Hefty could get his fingers under to try lifting it out of his way. He had no choice but to start knocking.

"Come on Branch, this isn't funny," Hefty shouted, only pausing in his knocks when he spoke. "Hey, remember when you locked yourself into the bathroom and realized that was a mistake? Can we please have a repeat of that moment? Please?"

Silence was all that answered Hefty and he cursed himself for being so stupid and letting the Troll out of his sight.

Maybe Hefty shouldn't have kissed him? Maybe Hefty should have followed through with his original plan and kiss Branch breathless so he couldn't run away? In any case he was stuck outside a bunker designed to keep out creatures that ate Trolls with no indication that Branch could even hear him.

Rolling onto his back, Hefty stuck close to the bunker door in case it miraculously opened. What was he going to do now?

"I wasn't expecting to see this," commented Poppy, walking over to the Smurf and kneeling beside him. "What happened?"

"I kissed Branch," Hefty stated.

Pausing, Poppy experimentally tried to open the bunker door, "I'm assuming he somehow beat you here and locked you out after you laid one on him."

"No," Hefty sighed. "I was in the bunker with him and he tricked me into leaving and then locked me out."

"Oh Hefty," Poppy shook her head.

"I know, I'm so stupid," Hefty angrily rubbed at his face and felt something tickling his arm. He looked, surprised to find the hair that Branch cut off still wrapped around his wrist. With Branch so panicked, Hefty hadn't noticed it before.

The hair was a mix of colors, like Branch has been when he so desperately cut it off. There was black, purple and a bright royal purple that could also be blue that mixed together as they hung onto Hefty's wrist.

"That Branch," Poppy sighed. She took the hair from Hefty's wrist and started to braid it. "His hair is more honest then he is."

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

Poppy continued braiding as she spoke, "Troll hair can be instinctual. Like if mind and heart are not connecting or fighting each other, the hair will follow the heart's desire to make itself known." She paused, tying the braided hair around Hefty's wrist. "Like holding onto someone they're too scared to admit that they care for."

Staying silent, Hefty looked at the braided hair for a while, just thinking. When answers from the hair weren't forthcoming, he turned to Poppy. "How can I make him admit it?"

Standing, Poppy offered a hand to Hefty, "Come with me, we have some work to do."

* * *

After nearly reopening the bunker, twice, Branch went down further into the bunker to the lowest and farthest point where he could no longer hear the knocking or Hefty's pleading voice. This room was an eternal work in progress that Branch fiddled with in winter when he couldn't do as much savaging or needed something to keep his mind off things for a while. Now he just went to the center of the room and laid in the dark.

Well, almost dark anyway. A few years ago, he had found stones that glow in the dark without ever needing light and littered the ceiling of the room with them. The stones were all kinds of different shapes and sizes and glowed in different shades of blue. Back when Branch was always gray and had been gray for years, Branch would sometimes lay there and look at his skin and pretend that he had his colors back.

As he calmed down, Branch could see the splotches of color fading back into one shade. He couldn't tell with the lights of the stones above him but he knew that he would be back to gray once he could see himself properly again.

That left the question of what was Branch supposed to do now? Hefty, for some inexplicable reason, had kissed Branch and, all the more bewildering, referred to Branch as his "someone special". That indicated some level of romantic feelings, right?

Weird fluttering feelings knotted up in Branch's stomach, making him fell ill. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, trying to squish the fluttering by curling up but it didn't help.

What on Earth would attract Hefty to Branch? Branch knew he wasn't the easiest to get along with and had even attacked Hefty at their first meeting. What-

Wait, Branch's singing. It was the singing that lured Hefty to seek Branch out to begin with. Branch even slipped up and sang a couple of times at the village. Despite what Hefty had said, surely once Hefty meet more Trolls and heard them sing, he would lose interest in Branch. There was definitely more open Trolls who would sing for Hefty as much as he wanted. Trolls that were happy, colorful, easy to get along with, more beautiful and talented than Branch could ever hope to be. Hefty would move on and it would be safer for everyone involved.

Still Branch's throat tightened and his eyes burned but he didn't cry. He hadn't cried since he lost his Grandmother and he wasn't about to start now over losing the second friend Branch had somehow managed to get.

Knowing full well no one could hear him, Branch broke into soft, half choked out, singing, trying to bring himself some measure of comfort, "I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking."

Things were better this way.

Branch wouldn't cry.

"I am the king of wishful thinking…"

He wouldn't.

The knocking came back the next morning and sporadically throughout the day but Branch did his best to ignore it. He distracted himself by reorganizing and labeling some of his supplies between fiddling with his project room.

At one point, Branch wandered up and just sat in the first defense room, staring at the door and listened to the knocking. His hands clenched and unclenched his knees several times but he never stood to open the door, only moving after the knocking had ended for that spurt and going back down to work some more.

The next time Branch went up, the little peek hole slot had been jimmied open a crack and a few letters were on the ground. When he was sure no one was trying to peek in, he looked at the envelopes. A couple were from Poppy but most were from Hefty and he slipped them all back through the slot without opening them.

Branch had to go back down for tools to fix the slot and hesitated to take it off in order to make repairs? Obviously, no one could fit through the little peek hole but they'd be able to see Branch and Branch wouldn't be able to pretend that he didn't hear them.

So, Branch sat and waited, listening. When some time had passed and he heard no movement he stood to remove the slot in order to fix the track.

As soon as the slot was removed, Poppy reached in and grabbed for Branch's hair but just missed it as he jumped back.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Branch yelled at her.

"I'm trying to force you to do the right thing," Poppy yelled back at him. "Why did you lock Hefty out?"

"That is none of your business," Branch snapped.

"I am your best friend," though Poppy's voice was more accusing than friendly.

"That doesn't entitle you to know everything," said Branch. "Or to harass me or to break things."

"I wouldn't have to if you would unlock this door," Poppy blindly reached in, trying to find the handle.

"Nice try Poppy but it's going to be out of your reach," Branch watched her continue to try anyway, "And don't bother trying your hair. I have added a padlock since your last visit."

"You were prepared to lock me out?" Poppy gasped.

"That's me, crazy prepared," said Branch.

"Ooh, I'm going to give you such a slap," Poppy growled, jiggling the door.

"You got to reach me first," Branch leaned back, satisfied that his door was at least Poppy proof.

"Hefty, help me," Poppy called.

The obnoxious fluttering returned and Branch all but ran for the shaft.

"Get back here you coward," Poppy yelled.

"Branch?" Hefty's voice reached Branch's ears but he was already on his way down to the safer depths of his bunker.

* * *

Hours later, when Branch moved back up, it was dark out. He hoped that would mean Poppy and Hefty would have returned to the Troll Tree for the night but he never expected Poppy to be able to stay still for so long and wait for Branch to remove the slot of his peek hole. He had to practice caution.

Branch sat at the shaft and waited, listening. He threw a pebble to hit the pile of letters that had grown since he came up last to see if anyone outside would respond to the noise. Then listened and threw another pebble to be sure.

Satisfied, Branch moved forward and looked at the pile. There were now little flash cards of Poppy's disapproving face added to the pile and Branch's lips twitched a little. He was going to have to apologize to her when this was all over.

There were more letters in envelopes but also just notes of paper that were mixed in, their message clearly visible for Branch to see:

 **I love you.**

Shaking, Branch picked up each note and they each said the same thing in blue ink and bold handwriting; **I love you**.

Inside, Branch's chest tightened and his throat constricted. He couldn't hold in the shuddering breath from escaping him.

"Branch?" Hefty's voice called.

Holding in his breath, Branch launched himself backwards and out of visual sight from the angle of the peek hole and pressed himself against the wall before he breathed again. He was safe as long as he stayed there but he couldn't go back down the shaft as long as Hefty was looking in, blocking some of the moonlight coming through the peek hole.

"Branch, are you there?" Hefty tried again.

Biting his tongue, Branch refused to answer.

Above him, Hefty sighed, "Branch… I don't know if you can hear me or not but we're heading back to the village tomorrow. I don't want to but you were right, I can't let them make the trip on their own. But I'll be back; I'm not going to stop trying to make you understand what you mean to me."

Branch stayed quiet and still long after the moonlight came back into the room. Slowly he left the letters and made his way back down to pace. Only after he went to try and sleep did he realize that he was still holding Hefty's notes, crumpled against his chest.

* * *

Branch awoke to the sound of rapid fire knocking, a sure sign that it was Poppy at his door. He ignored it for as long as he could, going up to the first defense room.

"What?" Branch snapped, he was too tired and it was too early for this.

"The Smurfs are leaving," Poppy cried.

"Good," growled Branch.

"Hefty is leaving," Poppy tried again.

"Good," Branch repeated but with less bite.

Laying on the ground, Poppy peered into the bunker to look at Branch, "Branch please, you can't let him go, not like this."

"It's better this way," said Branch.

Poppy frowned and paused, gathering herself before she began to sing, "You've been hiding, never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well  
On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot

What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
Hefty only wants to share it with you  
You might need it someday."

Branch sighed and leaned back. Maybe is he used song she would understand? Hesitantly he reached out to her with his voice, "Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give Hefty love  
The kind of love he really needs  
Wish I could say to him  
That I'll always stay with him  
But, Poppy, that's not me."

Poppy, not to be deterred, sang in reply, "I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right."

"Hefty needs someone willing to give their heart and soul to him  
Promise him forever, Poppy, that's something I can't do," Branch sang.

"What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you?" Poppy tried again.

"Oh, I could say that I'll be all he needs  
But that would be a lie," Branch returned.

"What about love  
Don't let it slip away," Poppy pleaded.

"I know I'd only hurt him  
I know I'd only make him cry

I'm not the one he's needing," sang Branch, hesitated and continued, "Just tell him, Goodbye."

"What about love  
Hefty only wants to share it with you  
You might need it someday," Poppy sang.

"I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand  
I'm only doing this for all of us  
I don't really want him to go,  
But deep in my heart I know  
This is the kindest thing to do," Branch returned.

"What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you?" Poppy tried again.

"He'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give him something better than the love he'd find with me," sang Branch.

"What about love  
Don't let it slip away," Poppy pleaded.

"Oh, I could say that I'll be all he needs  
But that would be a crime," Branch returned.

"What about love  
Hefty only wants to share it with you  
You might need it someday," Poppy sang.

"I know I'd only hurt him  
I know I'd only make him cry

I'm not the one he's needing

Just tell him, Goodbye," sang Branch.

"Branch," Poppy sniffled, close to tears, "Please…"

"Poppy, it's never gonna work out  
Just tell him, Goodbye," Branch finished singing.

Poppy stood and sniffled more, "You're going to regret this Branch."

"I've lived most of my life with regrets," said Branch. "One more won't kill me."

"But what about Hefty?" Poppy didn't wait for an answer before she ran off.

Branch really hated making Poppy cry but his decision was for the best.

It was.

He knew it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day went by in a blur. Branch was aware that he did things, that he ate and that he made something for something but each time he was really aware of anything he was staring at the bunker door. Several times he reached up to unlock it but he'd just hold his hand there for a while before back away again.

"Hey," Poppy reached in and petted the top of Branch's hair to get his attention. "Have you moved since this morning?"

"I'm pretty sure I did," Branch mumbled. He wasn't hungry so he couldn't have imagined eating, right?

Softly, Poppy sighed and continued to stroke Branch's hair, "You should have come, if only to say good bye yourself; Hefty waited for as long as he could."

Branch shook his head but didn't move away from her touch, "I did the right thing."

Poppy very openly scoffed at him, "Keep telling yourself that." She paused in playing with Branch's hair until she looked up at him. "Will you come out now?"

Branch swallowed, "I don't know Poppy."

"Please," Poppy pleaded. "The others, they feel bad; they want to make more of an effort to be your friend. Cooper even has cupcakes for you."

"Argh, don't threaten me," Branch purposefully made his expression as disgusted as possibly, feeling a small victory when it made Poppy laugh.

"Fine, I'll make cupcakes," Poppy smiled at him, "I'll even let you lick the spoon."

Lips twitching, Branch made a show of considering it, "Chocolate with strawberry frosting?"

"Double chocolate with strawberry frosting," Poppy promised.

"Well, my arm is sufficiently twisted," said Branch, undoing the padlock. "But don't think I'm above hitting you if this is an elaborate ruse and Hefty is out there."

Poppy overdramatically gasped, taking her hand out of the peek hole so Branch could open the bunker, "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Yes," stated Branch, poking only his head out to look around. He was both satisfied and a bit disappointed when there wasn't a certain Smurf in sight and he crawled the rest of the way out. "Now… I believe you owe me a slap."

Chuckling Poppy stepped closer and gently patted Branch's cheek, "Slap, slap."

Slowly, Branch gave her a tiny smile, "I am sorry Poppy."

"I know," said Poppy and held his hand, lifting his arm for a better look at the new scar. "You took off your bandages." She lightly traced over the spot where the beast's teeth had sunk in and threatened to rip off her friend's arm.

"It doesn't hurt," Branch promised.

"I still hate it," Poppy gave the scar a little kiss, "But thank you for saving me."

"I'd do anything for you Poppy," said Branch sincerely.

"I know," Poppy cupped his cheek. "And I would do anything for you, but please try to avoid dying on me, okay?"

"No promises," teased Branch, rewarded by Poppy squishing both of his cheeks and moving his mouth around until it was an awkward smile.

Poppy held the smile into place, "You know I'll love you, no matter what your colors are, right?"

Taking her hands, Branch pulled them away from his face so he could talk, "I know, and I love you too, you pink bundle of sugar and, bleh, glitter."

"Hey, what about gray Poppy?" Poppy teased.

"What gray Poppy?" asked Branch. "I have never seen a gray Poppy. Never have, never will; I won't allow it."

Poppy laughed, "Dork." She took his hand and started to lead him away from the bunker.

Part of Branch really wanted to go back to the bunker and stay there but the rest of him was grateful he had Poppy to pull him back out. He would go to Poppy's pod, make cupcakes and maybe become friends with her friends. It didn't feel likely but if they were willing to try, then so was he. Eventually life would return to normal and maybe he'd get back to being pale blue again.

After a bit, Branch realized that they weren't walking towards the Troll Tree. Instead they were in a small clearing surrounded by trees a short distance away.

"Poppy?" Branch started to ask but then saw someone start to approach from the other side of the clearing.

"Really Branch, you should have known better than to trust me," grinned Poppy.

Up ahead was Hefty. His vest and hat were gone and he was… sparkling a bit in the moonlight. It definitely wasn't glitter, more like a shimmer that had been sprinkled over the Smurf's cerulean skin.

"Poppy," Branch stared at Hefty, brain screaming to run but unable to look away. He clutched Poppy's hand, trying to find anchor in his thoughts and partly wanting to punish her for her part in this.

"You're welcome," Poppy nudged him.

Music started and Branch finally managed to look around. All around them in the trees were Trolls and Smurfs with various instruments. In those tree limbs, someone shined a light down on Hefty which only complimented the Sparkle.

Then Hefty began to sing:

"Hands, put your empty hands in mine

And scars, show me all the scars you hide," Hefty sang as he walked towards Branch.

Hefty's voice was strong like the rest of him, rich and deep and bold. It was familiar too, like something out of a dream but Branch couldn't help but be pulled him. Even with the air of confidence always surrounding the Smurf, Branch could tell Hefty felt nervous; his walk was slow and he was avoiding looking at anything, including Branch. Branch knew Hefty was used to singing as one of many and especially not in front of so many people but his nerves did nothing to stop him.

"And hey, if your wings are broken

Please take mine so yours can open too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you," Hefty sang, gathering up the courage to look up into Branch's eyes, "Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I

And love, if your wings are broken

Borrow mine so yours can open too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you-"

"Hey," Branch sang out and everything stopped. The music was gone and he could feel all eyes on him. It was only a single note but it was the first any Troll but Poppy had heard in twenty years. He swallowed thickly, letting go of Poppy's hand to continue the song, stepping towards Hefty a bit, "Slow it down

What do you want from me

What do you want from me?"

Music began to play again, going along with Branch's song. It seems like they were prepared to jump in for any song after a few lines.

Branch swallowed again and continued, "Yeah, I'm afraid

What do you want from me

What do you want from me?"

Though Hefty started in song, Branch completely expected Hefty to speak to him in reply. He was taken back again when Hefty sang again and a different song on top of it;

"So, you're scared, to show your feelings

Baby, I do understand

Well, I don't make a promise I can't keep

And I vow to be a real good friend

In those big blues eyes, I see a glow of love

I just hope that I'm the one you're dreaming of

Let me be the one to love you

Let me be the one to care

Let me be the one to light your flame

Oh, baby, oh, baby, let me be the one," Hefty closed the gap between them and took hold of Branch's hand, lifting it up to give it a kiss.

But Branch slipped his hand away before he could and sang, "You must understand though the touch of your hand

Makes my pulse react

That it's only the thrill of Smurf meeting Troll

Opposites attract."

Slowly Branch started to walk backwards, away from Hefty, "It's physical

Only logical

You must try to ignore that it means more than that ooo…"

Branch tried to turn around so he could leave but Poppy turned him right back around and pushed him back towards Hefty. Fine, if Branch couldn't walk out of this, he would have to discourage it.

Now Branch walked towards Hefty, moving a bit to the music as he sang, having to be doing something right because Hefty was the one backing away from Branch now, watching him with wide eyes, "What's love got to do, got to do with it

What's love but a second-hand emotion

What's love got to do, got to do with it

Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?"

But Branch must have sang the right/wrong thing because Hefty stopped backing away. He stopped and straightened, almost making Branch collide into him. He started to dance a bit awkwardly, probably with moves Poppy taught him and sang, "Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait to waste."

Hefty reached for Branch but Branch all bit glided away to the music and gave him almost a challenging smirk. Poppy had been right, singing would make Branch relax and open up a little but Hefty hadn't expected the effect it would have on him. If Hefty hadn't already been in love he would have been done for with each smooth step, each tilt of the hip and shake of the shoulders Branch all but tormented him with. Then that smirk, Hefty couldn't get enough, especially has he saw a bit of blue returning to Branch's skin.

Grinning, Hefty sang, "So, let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah-"

But Branch continued to dodge each attempt Hefty made to dance with him and shook his head, "Please have mercy on me

Take it easy on my heart

Even though you don't mean to hurt me

You keep tearing me apart

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?"

Still Hefty didn't give up and continued to try and dance with Branch as he sang, "I'm never gonna let you down

I'm always gonna build you up

And when you're feeling lost

I will always find you love

I'm never gonna walk away

I'm always gonna have your back

And if nothing else you can always count on that

When you need me

I promise I will never let you down."

There was a slight shake to Branch's shoulders not from dancing. A silent laugh perhaps? He shook his head, giving Hefty a tiny smile, "You're such a hard act for me to follow

Love me today, could leave me tomorrow, yeah

But if I fall for you, I'll never recover

If I fall for you, I'll never be the same."

"And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I," Hefty insisted.

"What do you want from me?" Branch asked again.

"Let me be the one to love you-"

"What's love got to do, got to do with it?"

"Let me be the one to care."

"Mercy."

"Let me be the one to light your flame."

"Mercy."

"Let me give your heart a break."

"On my heart."

"I promise I will never let you down."

"If I fall for you, I'll never be the same."

"Shut up and dance with me," Hefty sang, finally able to get a hold on Branch. He smirked, the Troll was so surprised that he fell silent so Hefty lead them in a dance and a new song, "When everything feels all over

Everybody seems unkind

I'll give you a four-leaf clover

Take all worry out of your mind."

Somewhere around them Branch recognized Creek, Biggie and Guy Diamond's voices join in as background singers and backup acoustics.

"Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart, to your heart," Hefty sang, starting to lead Branch in a more energetic dance and doing his best to never let Branch go, not even for a moment.

Before Branch sort of just let Hefty pull him around but he found himself dancing with Hefty, silently challenging him to up it up a bit. A smile he couldn't fight was forming on his lips and he could almost swear his blue as getting brighter each time he got a glance of himself.

"I have the only key to your heart

I can stop you falling apart

Try today you'll find this way

Come on and give me a chance to say," Hefty pecked a kiss to Branch's hand and continued,

"Let my love open the door

It's all I'm living for

Release yourself from misery

There's only one thing gonna set you free

That's my love

That's my love

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door."

Hefty pulled Branch closer for the next bit, "When tragedy befalls you

Don't let it drag you down

Love can cure your problems," He grinned and winked playfully at Branch,

"You're so lucky I'm around," He smiled more at Branch's fond roll of his eyes,

"Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

Let my love open the door

To your heart."

The song was over and Hefty stilled the dance but kept Branch close and waited.

Slowly, Branch reached up and cupped Hefty's face.

Branch's smile took Hefty's breath away.

Then Branch sang, "Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you."

This time it was Branch who closed the gap and kissed Hefty.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The kiss was gentle, unsure, but exploring. One of Branch's hands stayed on Hefty's cheek as the other gripped Hefty's shoulder. Then Hefty slid one arm around Branch's waist while the other hand cradled the back of Branch's head. Both tried to get the feel of other, each falling deeper into it.

Both had forgotten that they had an audience until a sudden, loud cheer caused them both to jump and break the kiss.

"Wow," Hefty said dazedly, taking all of Branch in.

Before him Branch was brighter than Hefty has seen him before. Branch's skin was teal with a bit of an aqua undertone but Hefty couldn't really be sure, Branch just seemed more colorful and bright the more he looked at him and it shifted even in the pale moonlight. Branch's hair was also longer and shifted into the royal purple/blue that Poppy braided into Hefty's bracelet.

"You're beautiful," Hefty whispered, smiling at the plum now shading Branch's sparkle freckled cheeks. Had those been there before? He couldn't find himself to care, leaning in to kiss Branch again.

"Branch," Poppy cried, tackling Branch and jumping onto his back and clinging like spider, almost knocking them and Hefty over but Hefty managed to keep them all upright. "You've got your colors back!"

Surprised, Branch looked at his hand, awed by the color. He hadn't seen it since he was a child. Slowly he smiled and turned the fullness of that smile to Hefty who only fell more in love.

"And you're smiling," Poppy practically cooed. She turned to Hefty, hoping down from Branch's back, "See, I told you, you could do it."

Unable to keep it in, Hefty chuckled, "Thanks Poppy."

All around them Smurfs and Trolls gathered in to congratulate them. Many Trolls held up their arms to Branch's to compare and try to figure out his colors. Most of them were too star-struck by Branch to pay Hefty much mind but Hefty really didn't mind it.

"Who knew Branch would have such brilliant colors?" Creek asked, suddenly standing at Hefty's side.

Though Creek had helped plan and do backup for Hefty, there was something about him that Hefty just didn't like, "I did."

"Of course," Creek appeased, "Though you might have a bit of competition coming your way. Now that everyone knows Branch's colors and heard him sing, he's quite the catch. And I get a feeling you're not moving here to keep an eye on… things."

Hefty glared at Creek, "Was that a statement of intentions?"

The purple Troll laughed, "Heavens no, not even I am centered enough to deal with that clouded aura on a regular basis. And I can guarantee you, despite those lovely colors on the outside, Branch is still very much clouded on inside."

Pushing back the urge to punch Creek, Hefty hid his clenched fists into crossed arms, "Whatever there is, we'll deal with it."

"We'll see," said Creek.

Around them the music started up again.

Smiling, Branch began to sing, "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody," He turned his smile to Hefty and held out his hand,  
"With somebody who loves me."

Deciding it was best to ignore Creek, Hefty smiled and took Branch's hand to dance with somebody he loved.

For Hefty's "training" with Poppy, Hefty learned about twenty songs and copied as many dance moves as he could handle. In pursuing Branch, Hefty only used about half of the songs but was still surprised by how many crazy songs Trolls had that the Smurfs never knew existed. Still, it didn't much matter when Hefty got to dance with Branch for all of them.

* * *

Even impromptu Troll parties went on as if the night was never going end. It took the giant group being distracted by Poppy's singing as a means for Hefty and Branch to finally slip away from their attention and leave the party.

Almost as soon as he were sure they were out of everyone's sights, Hefty pressed Branch against a tree to finally kiss him again. This also gave the added bonus of being able to cover Branch with his body and as press close as he wanted.

Wrapping his arms around Hefty's neck, Branch kissed Hefty back, unable to contain the moan coming out of his throat like a purr. Nor could he suppress his gasp when Hefty responded with a growl, pressing closer and deepening the kiss with this tongue.

Really, Branch had no idea what he was doing. He had never dated any Troll before or read romance for an idea of what it was like. The closest he came was listening to Poppy gush about her own experiences but those were always about how they felt, never how they worked. He half wondered how Hefty knew what the heck he was doing.

Still, Branch did his best to keep up, imitating Hefty where he good. And really, Hefty tasted really good. Not like anything in particular that Branch could name but just good. He'd continue like this until someone stumbled upon them if it wasn't for the annoying fact that he still needed to breath.

Breaking apart, both of them gasped for air but couldn't separate for long. Each giving the other, smaller, lingering kisses between pants.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get sick of doing that," Hefty grinned in such a way that made the fluttering in Branch's stomach return but it wasn't unpleasant anymore.

"Try saying that after we've kissed at least a dozen times," Branch couldn't help but tease. They had really only had two kisses, Branch refusing to count the one in the bunker where Branch freaked out and locked Hefty out to avoid the whole situation. There really was no avoiding it now and it made Branch nervous to no end.

Hefty's eyes darkened and he smiled more, "More than happy to," He leaned in to kiss Branch again, surprised when Branch pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Branch?"

"Hefty," Branch started, unsure, "Are you sure about this?"

'About me,' seemed to be the unspoken question.

Pulling back slightly, Hefty kissed Branch's finger against his lip, gently taking up to hold it and pull it down slightly, "I'm sure."

"But this," Branch hesitated, "This probably isn't going to last."

At first Hefty thought Branch meant them as a couple, but then noticed that Branch was looking at their joined hands. Or rather his own hand in Hefty's.

"Your colors?" Hefty asked.

After a pause, Branch nodded, "I, I love you. I didn't want to admit that but I do. And I'm really happy but I know me. I know I will over think this-"

"Like you are now?" asked Hefty.

"-And I'll find reasons this won't work," Branch ignored him. "Like all those things we talked before about Smurfette and Poppy, a lot of it applies here too. Your village needs you and while there are times I can't stand it; the Troll Tree is my home. I can't leave it, or Poppy, especially if we do end up having a child together."

"Hey," Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, "Nothing says we have to have everything figured out right now. We'll see each other as much as we can and if you have a kid, well, I'll love them as much as I would if they were my kid too."

A small laugh escaped Branch, "Papa Hefty."

Hefty chuckled, "I guess they could call me that if they wanted. And I bet Papa would love to be Grand Papa."

"And Willow can be Grandma-" Branch started with a smile but stopped the moment the word left his mouth. He swallowed back the feelings building up like bile in his throat but he couldn't stop his blue from going a little paler.

"Branch?" Hefty held Branch's face in his hands. "Come on, talk to me."

Hesitation was Branch's first response. He held Hefty's hands over his face and just breathed for a bit, giving a nod after, "A-alright but… can we go back to the bunker first?"

"As long as you promise not to lock me out," Hefty gently teased.

Branch managed a small smile, "I promise."

* * *

When they got back to the bunker, Hefty ignored all the unread letters still on the ground under the bunker entrance. They went down the shaft and sat on Branch's bed like they had before, only this time they never let go of each other's hands.

Throughout, Branch had remained silent. Even after they sat, he was quiet for a while, trying to gather up his thoughts. He was aware of Hefty watching him but Hefty hadn't asked Branch again and he appreciated the Smurf's patience.

"We've talked a bit before about how it was just me and Grandma at the old Troll Tree but when we came here I was at a home for orphaned kids," Branch began slowly, trying to delay his actual story for as long as he could.

Hefty gave Branch's hand a squeeze and nodded his head, not wanting to interrupt.

"That's because," Branch hesitated. He never said the words out loud before. Not even when he was found, recently grayed, and asked what happen did he ever say it. The older Trolls correctly assumed Branch's grandmother had been taken and that's all they needed to know about it, to them it was just another day in Bergen Town, not the day they lost the one person they ever knew that loved them.

Branch took in a deep breath, "She was taken by a Bergen," he looked down at the ground, "And it was my fault."

"Woah, hold on," Hefty tried to get Branch to look at him but could only get Branch to turn his head in Hefty's general direction. "You were, what, three or four at the time? How the Smurf could it had have been your fault?"

"Because I was singing," Branch turned his head away, not noticing his blue going paler as he spoke. "I was standing in the open like an idiot and singing my heart out. I was so into song that I didn't hear the Bergen approaching or my Grandmother trying to warn me. Next thing I knew she was pushing me out of the way and when I stopped falling I looked up to see her being carried away and hear her scream. I couldn't… It was all-"

"It was not your fault," Hefty took hold of Branch's face with both of his hands this time. "You were a kid!"

"I was born in Bergen Town," Branch protested finally looking at Hefty again, back to his pale blue. "I was told to always be aware of the Bergen. I should have known better; being a child doesn't excuse that."

"The only ones to blame are the Bergen," insisted Hefty. "And your grandmother wouldn't want you making yourself miserable over this!"

"You don't think I've thought of that?" asked Branch, pulling away slightly. "I'm fully aware of the fact that Grandma did what she did because she loved me and wanted me to live so I could be happy. That if she could see how I've spent my life that she'd be disappointed?

'Knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less! It doesn't make it any easier to let people in because I know how easy it is for me to screw up and get them killed if not lose them simply because I'm difficult to deal with?

'How would you feel if your Papa died saving you?!"

Hefty stayed silent and Branch grayed.

"I'm sorry," Branch said softly, putting his hand on top of Hefty's. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," said Hefty, but turned his hand to hold Branch's again. "But you're right, I can't understand. Gargamel has chased us for years and caught us a few times but he's never… I've never lost anyone."

"I don't want you to," Branch swore.

"I know," said Hefty, raising his free hand to cup Branch's cheek. "And I hope you know that includes you too; I don't ever want to lose you."

Slowly Branch smiled and his skin returned to a pale blue.

"Hey," Hefty smiled and tried to joke, "This color thing of yours is really handy for telling how you're feeling; almost feels like I'm cheating."

Branch looked down at his hand and sighed, "Split ends, I am a mood ring."

Hefty chuckled softly, and pulled Branch closer to hold him, "You're my mood ring."

"I'm not answering to that," Branch grumbled.

"Moody?" asked Hefty.

"Isn't that too close to Grouchy?" asked Branch.

"Er, yeah, that would be weird," said Hefty, then grinned. "How about Siren?"

Branch didn't reply but Hefty got his answer when Branch turned a lighter blue.

"Oh, you like that?" Hefty teased, snuggling Branch closer when he tried to pull away to blush in his own space.

"Ah, stupid skin," Branch covered his face in embarrassment. "I blame you for this; I never felt so much like this until you."

"You're trying to point out blame but all I'm hearing are things to be proud of," smiled Hefty, kissing Branch's temple. "Though I have to admit, I'm surprised you change shades at all. Poppy made it sound like once you… had your colors back that you'd stay that way."

"Poppy is an optimist," commented Branch, "Or a romantic. Either way I'm just a weirdo among a species of weirdos."

"No arguments, it's part of why I love you, but why didn't Poppy change colors even when she was scared or mad at me," asked Hefty.

"Trolls can be sad, and angry and other things without turning gray. It usually takes a lot of emotions to change colors," said Branch. "I have no idea why mine are shifting so easily."

"Side effect from holding back emotions for so long?" asked Hefty.

"Possibly," Branch shrugged. "Can't say I've ever heard of a Troll staying gray for as long as I did."

Hefty hummed, absently playing with a bit of Branch's hair, "We'll figure it out eventually; together."

"Together," Branch repeated, the idea still so foreign to him. He wondered how long it would take him to mess it up.

"Yeah," Hefty confirmed. "And that means we're going to have to talk to each other about stuff. Like if you're worried about something, don't hold it in. I may not understand right already but I'll try to and do my best to help, okay?"

"Does anything ever bother you?" asked Branch, "This feels rather one sided."

"Eh, problems run away when they take one look at my muscles," Hefty let go of Branch to flex but quickly had to grab him again when the Troll moved to sit up. They ended up falling more onto the bed and Hefty laughed as Branch still tried to get up, curling around him a bit, "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"You are not," Branch rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm half joking?" Hefty tried again.

Branch mock punched Hefty in the chest, "Muscle head."

"I'm serious," Hefty promised, "I will talk to you if something is ever bothering. Like, I want you to promise to keep your appointments with Therapist Smurf."

"That just sounds like you trying to help me," said Branch, "Like always."

"Oh no, it's for completely selfish reasons," Hefty assured him. "He'll help you figure a few things out and while I know it's not a magical cure all, eventually you will be happier with yourself and that will help you love me more. See, I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"Doofus," murmured Branch but relaxed in Hefty's arms. "But I promise that I'll try."

"Thanks," Hefty kissed Branch softly. "Hmmm, still not tired of kissing you."

"That was only our third kiss," Branch kissed him, "Now fourth, Doofus."

"Is doofus going to be my pet name because I can't say I'm too fond of it," Hefty paused to kiss Branch again. "And doesn't that make six?"

"No, five," Branch grinned, then kissed him, "Now it's six, Doofus"

"It feels like you're missing one," Hefty's next kiss lingered. "Eight, and stop calling me doofus, it's not romantic at all."

"And you thought 'mood ring' would be?" Branch pulled Hefty closer for a deeper kiss.

Hefty hummed, dazed for a moment, "Nine… And I was just teasing."

"Stop counting," Branch kissed him for longer, convinced that Hefty forgot all about it by his love-struck expression when he finally pulled back.

"You started it," mumbled Hefty but moved in for another kiss and another and another.

Later, when Hefty was asleep, Branch laid beside him with his head propped up on arm, bent at the elbow, and couldn't understand how he got there. He couldn't understand what Hefty saw in him, why Hefty fought so hard for him or why he stuck around when Branch couldn't keep his colors for even the full night.

Careful not to wake him, Branch stroke back a bit of Hefty's bangs and kissed his forehead. Maybe he should just be happy with this for as long as it lasted?

"Good night," Branch whispered, settling down to sleep, "Hero."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Hefty woke up, he was sure he had dreamt the entire thing. There was no way he agreed to put that weird shimmer junk on himself and sang, alone, in front of every Smurf he knew and every Troll he just met. Yet he did and it worked; Branch admitted that he loved Hefty back and they were going to try and make this relationship work.

Then why was Hefty in bed alone?

Practically leaping from the bed, Hefty nearly tripped over the blanket but managed to get out of the bedroom without embarrassing himself. He immediately began to search the bunker but did not find Branch in the kitchen or at his desk or-

There was the sound of something pounding and it wasn't Hefty's heart. He instantly followed it to a little workshop that Hefty hadn't seen yet and finally found Branch.

Not noticing Hefty yet, Branch was a light blue and working on sanding something that he was partially blocking from Hefty's sight. When Branch moved to clean off the sawdust, Hefty could see that it was a chair, matching the one at Branch's table.

"I didn't know you knew carpentry," said Hefty, walking further into the room, relieved that Branch hadn't woken up, changed his mind and ran from the bunker while Hefty was sleeping.

Pausing in his work, Branch turned to Hefty and shrugged, "It's not a big deal." He absently brushed off some more sawdust, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Hefty quickly shook his head, "Nah, just woke up on my own and wandered where you were. How long have you been awake for anyway?"

Again, Branch shrugged, "A while I guess; I typically wake up pretty early when I'm not sick. Normally I'd go scavenging for things but, frankly, after big parties like last night it's safer to avoid going above ground until all the Trolls have slept in and had lunch."

A small chuckle escaped Hefty, "Almost sounds like they're hungover."

"That's a good way to put it," Branch nodded, drumming his fingers over the back of the chair. "So, um, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

"We're, um, dating," Branch said the word as if unsure what it was or if he was using it correctly. "Is there something we're supposed to be doing?"

Smiling, Hefty walked over to Branch and took hold of his hand, "Whatever we would normally do, plus anything we'd like to do with the bonus of being able to kiss whenever or wherever we want."

Plum colored Branch's cheeks, "So, essentially, nothing's changed besides kissing?"

"Well there's hugging and cuddling and, um, other stuff," Hefty blushed a little but cleared his throat and continues before Branch could ask about it, "but we're still who we were before the relationship. And there's still a lot more we have to learn about each other." He suggested towards the chair, "Like what else can you do?"

"To the chair?" asked Branch.

Hefty chuckled, "No, I mean like do you make other things besides chairs?"

"Oh, yeah, I make lots of things," said Branch.

"That's informative," teased Hefty.

"It was sort of a broad question," said Branch. "But I've learned a lot of thing when I thought I'd only have myself to relay on after a Bergen attack."

"I can imagine," Hefty said slowly, "I guess I'll learn it all in time. What were you making a chair for anyway?"

"For you, Doofus," Branch rolled his eyes and let go of Hefty's hand to pick up the chair, "Or were you planning on standing at the table at breakfast?"

Not waiting for Hefty to reply, Branch headed out of the room.

"I'm still objecting to Doofus," Hefty called after him and quickly followed.

* * *

There was just so much in Branch's kitchen Hefty wasn't sure how Branch managed it all by himself. The wood burning stove, as he had noted previously, had several shafts to vent out of the bunker and was a decent size with multiple spots for pots or pans. There was also a lot of things stored there as far as food went, even though Hefty knew there were rooms more elsewhere.

After putting the chair at the table, Branch went straight to the kitchen and to work. Water was poured into a kettle from a large glass jar and put onto the stove before Branch started to prepare some food from the supplies there.

Honestly Hefty didn't know what most of it was but his nose didn't seem to care, taking in the smells with great delight.

"You cook too," Hefty stood close enough to watch but stayed out of the way, unsure of what he could do if anything.

"I sort of have to," commented Branch. "Don't you?"

"Ah, not really," Hefty scratched the back of his neck. "Baker and Chef pretty much do all the food prep."

"They do all the food prep for the approximately hundred Smurfs in your village, not taking in account the girl Smurfs?" Branch blinked, unable to believe it. "That almost has to be a day in, day out sort of thing. Do they ever get a break?"

"Ah," Hefty was embarrassed that he never thought about it before.

"Can't say I envy those jobs," commented Branch, returning to cooking. "Do Smurfs drink coffee?"

"What's coffee?" asked Hefty.

"That answers that question," Branch murmured and used the kettle already on the stove to brew some coffee. He poured a cup and offered it to Hefty, "It's a drink to help you wake up in the morning like tea but more bitter."

Taking the cup, Hefty sniffed it a little. It smelled nice but when he took a sip, he barely managed to swallow it and not gag. "You complain about Sarsaparilla but you'll drink this crud?"

Despite himself, Branch chuckled, "You might like it better with sugar."

"Nah-ah, not tricking me twice," Hefty held the cup as if it was poison.

"Tea then?" asked Branch, taking the cup back and taking a drink, not caring that Hefty had just drunk out of it.

"Ah, yes please," said Hefty, watching Branch start up another kettle. "Um, can I help?"

"I get the feeling you don't know your way around a kitchen," commented Branch.

"But I can follow instructions," defended Hefty.

Branch hummed, grabbing the second mug he made when Poppy started to visit him at the bunker before she managed to convince him to move to a pod. He also grabbed a couple of plates and silverware, "Take these to the table then, the food is almost done anyway."

Hefty nodded, taking the items from Branch and setting the table. When he was done, he looked at the mug, it was pink with little blue flowers on it.

"Poppy's mug?" Hefty held it up as Branch came over to serve the food. He sat and glanced at the one Branch was using, rather plain and lacking design in comparison.

Nodding, Branch poured Hefty some tea before sitting as well, "She acted like I gave her the world when I first gave it to her to use here."

Smiling, Hefty could easily imagine it. There was probably squealing and really tight hugs involved. He could also imagine it being early in their friendship and Branch being flustered by the whole thing. He took a sip and asked "Will she be upset that I'm using it?"

"Maybe but she'll just have to live with it until I can make you your own cup," commented Branch, starting to eat.

Hefty looked at the little pink cup again, "You made this too?"

Not thinking much of it, Branch nodded.

Eating his delicious food, Hefty wondered what the heck Papa would have named Branch if Branch had been a Smurf. The Troll just had too many talents. He had a thought and chuckled.

"Share the joke?" asked Branch.

"Branch," grinned Hefty.

"Ah, yes?" Branch blinked.

"No, I mean, your name," Hefty tried to clarify. "I was wondering what Papa would have named you if you had been a Smurf and I realized it would still be Branch because your talents are so far spread and reach towards the sky tree branches."

Branch stared and didn't say a word, feeling his cheeks heat up. How the heck was he supposed to respond to that? Would it be appropriate to just kiss him? It seemed like the sort of thing to do and, really, Branch really, sort of, wanted to.

"I guess it isn't such a stupid name after all," Hefty winked.

"Just had to go and ruin the moment," Branch frowned but then smirked behind his coffee cup. "Just when I was thinking I'd stop calling you Doofus."

Instantly Hefty's eyebrows shot up onto his hair, "Come on, I was joking! Branch is a great name; the best name ever!"

"Too late," Branch barely held in a laugh, "Doofus."

"Ah Smurf," Hefty pouted and Branch couldn't help but find it adorable.

They continued eating over light banter, it feeling easier than Branch thought it would be. Branch expected it to be strained and awkward but maybe that was just Branch. Things weren't much different than before, just lighter and more open. And, like Hefty said, it had the added bonuses of kisses.

Branch stood and softly kissed Hefty without a word before returning to the kitchen. When he came back Hefty was still grinning dopily to himself and Branch wondered if Hefty was always this cute or if it took falling in love for him to see Hefty that way.

Carefully, Branch lifted Hefty's chin so Hefty's face was looking upward again, "Hold still."

Honestly, Hefty was expecting another kiss, he nearly jumped when Branch started to wipe his face with a warm washcloth. "What are you doing?"

"You still have that wanna-be glitter all over you," commented Branch. "I'm going to have to wash my bedding, it's probably covered in it too."

Despite his best efforts, Hefty blushed. His brain could not help but provide him of ideas of other ways they could have dirtied Branch's bedding. They were very nice images, ones Hefty would visit later, but now was not the time for that with Branch so close.

Suddenly Branch stopped, "Are you alright? You're looking at me funny."

"It's nothing," Hefty lied, "Just wasn't expecting you to wipe my face, that's all."

Branch remained silent a moment, then offered Hefty the washcloth.

Smiling, Hefty closed his eyes and leans towards Branch, "I didn't say I objected."

There was a pause, but the washcloth returned, wiping Hefty's face more, then down Hefty's neck. From the neck it went across Hefty's collarbone, and then over his shoulders.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all? It felt really intimate but also really good. Branch should probably stop doing this but Hefty really didn't want him too.

Hefty swallowed and opened his eyes, watching as Branch lifted Hefty's hand to wipe Hefty's arm from the shoulder down. He could have sworn Branch squeezed his bicep before sliding down his forearm and going around his wrist.

Almost the entirety of Hefty's being screamed to pull Branch closer and kiss him. To pull Branch onto his lap and kiss him senseless and get a better feeling of what Branch's skin felt like in return. But the stupid part of Hefty's brain cautioned that such an act might be too much too soon. Hefty didn't know much about relationships, what he did know came from observation, and what Branch knew seemed to be even less. He was not going to screw this up by scaring Branch off with his eagerness.

But Smurf it all, was Hefty eager. Hefty turned his hand after Branch finished cleaning Hefty's wrist, and held onto Branch's hand. He then kissed the top of Branch's hand before looking up at the Troll.

Branch watched Hefty do this, then smiled softly when Hefty looked up. He leaned down to give Hefty a proper kiss on the lips.

Unwilling to let it end too quickly, Hefty cradled the back of Branch's head with his free hand and deepened the kiss. He almost pulled Branch closer to sit on his lap like he wanted but he managed to resist for the time being.

When they finally managed to separate, it wasn't for long. Hefty got one look of Branch in his brightly colored glory and just had to kiss him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Initially Hefty thought Branch's colors changed with all his moods but that wasn't the case. Branch could be annoyed or happy about something and not change from his currant shade but feeling such things more intensely could. Like Branch could be light blue and laugh without getting brighter or be light blue and be angry without getting any darker.

That being said, light blue seemed to be Branch's new go to shade. Not to say that Branch wasn't happy, like the bright blue would indicate, but the bright blue seemed hard for Branch to keep hold of after the "high" of whatever made Branch turn bright blue faded. Possibly Branch was too practical to be the constant happy other Trolls were naturally in their care free states?

Still, Hefty was constantly finding Branch more and more amazing. Not just in his colors but with everything he learned as Branch gave him a tour of the bunker.

Like Branch could give Brainy and Handy a run for their caps with everything Branch had learned over the years. Besides the basic dig out of the bunker, nearly everything in it was made or gathered by Branch. The Troll knew what herbs to gather for all sorts of medical treatments and how to store them so they would last. He made all the furniture, plus the stove, plus other odds and ends like candles and "Bergen traps".

A few things Branch had figured out on his own over time but many things he learned from other Trolls in the village, especially when he was younger. Whenever he wanted to know something he would figure out who knew the most on the subject and work for that Troll in exchange for lessons. Often, he would end up staying with them for a while and head back to the bunker after he learned all he could.

"What happened when it came time for you to leave?" asked Hefty, looking over some of the food that Branch stored that could last for a while, such as jellies and jams. "Did they ever ask you to stay longer?"

After pausing to think about it, Branch shrugged, renewing his writing on a few jar labels that had faded, "A couple of times but they had their own kids to worry about and I had crowded them long enough at that point."

Though Hefty didn't say anything, he wondered if those Trolls had been trying to adopt Branch but the then, gray child, had been unable to see that. He paused when they came across a room that was actually had a door to close it off as opposed to nearly all the other rooms that were open doorways, "What's this one?"

"That one is just a bunch of rocks and dirt," Branch kept walking. "A failed attempt to make another exit to the bunker that caved in."

"It caved in?" Hefty quickly caught up to Branch, "Wait, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Branch admitted. "I think I hit an air pocket or something and it caved in on me. Lost a few tools in there but it wasn't worth the risk to get them out."

"Wait, it "caved in" on you?!" Hefty knew very well that Branch must have gotten out fine but Branch had been down here, alone, who knows at what age, and no one would have known Branch needed help. He couldn't not know what happened or his imagination was going to play the horrible of "what if"s on him.

"Yeah," Branch looked like he didn't understand what the big deal was but continued when Hefty stared at him, "I had gotten most of the way out when I felt it begin to give way but I did get pinned for a bit." He paused and awkwardly tried to look at the back of his left leg. "I think I still have a scar from one of the rocks."

Hefty was tempted to look for himself, but figured he could find it later, "Obviously you got out but what happened? And how old were you."

"Around thirteen I think and I was a bit disoriented by the time I got free," Branch admitted. "Blood loss and the beginning of a fever. I actually left the bunker instead of going to a med-kit and passed out somewhere between the bunker and the Troll Tree." He sighed, "I woke up at the children's home I had run away from."

Carefully, Hefty took Branch's hand, hoping it would distract Branch from noticing that he had gone back to pale blue. "Let me guess, you tried to escape?"

A soft chuckle escaped Branch, the light blue returning, "Several times. Miss Frizz, the head of the home, said that she didn't care how old I was, if I tried to get out of bed one more time she'd spank me." He paused, giving Hefty a serious look. "I stayed put after that."

Hefty laughed, "I take it that she took care of you?"

"I think so," said Branch. "I don't remember much after that, my fever got worse and I was pretty out of it for a while. I just remember Creek being there a few times."

"Creek was at the home too?" asked Hefty, surprised.

"For a while," nodded Branch. "Creek lost his parents in Bergen Town shortly before the escape and things were pretty chaotic for a while after we settled here. His uncle found out Creek was still alive and took him in a few months after things settled down but Creek's uncle was a lot older than Creek's parents and died shortly after Creek became a teenager so he was back at the home for a couple of years before he went out on his own."

Great, now Hefty felt bad for being so hostile towards Creek. Still there was something that just rubbed him the wrong way whenever Creek was around. Especially when he talked.

"I'm pretty sure it was his uncle that taught Creek about yoga, chakras, auras and all that other stuff Creek is always going on about," commented Branch. "I met him a few times; he was very calm for a Troll."

"What happened when you got better?" asked Hefty.

"I stayed for a while, worked around the home to thank Miss Frizz for taking care of me," replied Branch, "And, yeah, she asked me to stay but she knew she couldn't make me. Creek tried too, saying I was safer at the tree then trying to kill myself at the bunker but…" He suggests around them, pointing out what Branch's answer had obviously been.

Hefty hummed, "Is this Miss Frizz still around?"

"All of the kids are grown up now so she just goes by Frizzy, but yeah," Branch nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I want to thank her for taking care of you," Hefty grinned, "And shake the hand of the woman who would have spanked you."

Branch's cheeks turned plum, he lightly punched Hefty's arm before continuing the tour.

There were store rooms upon store rooms of things. Food, traps, supplies, raw materials and though there were med-kits scattered throughout the bunker, there was a room just for medical supplies. More herbs, bandages, ointments and other things Hefty wasn't sure what was.

Curious, Hefty picked up on of the jars filled with something that looked a little like jelly but was clearer. It sort of looked like something he was sure it couldn't be, "What's this?"

"That's multi-use," replied Branch. "It's good for blisters, lotion and chaffing as well as loosening things like screws and such."

Lube. Branch had several jars of the stuff sitting out in the open next to gauze and apparently had no clue about it's less than innocent purpose.

It took Hefty a moment to realize that the screaming he kept hearing was going on in his head. It took even longer for him to convince himself that he promised himself he wouldn't be so damn eager but Branch was making this very hard.

"Hefty, are you okay?" Branch called. "You haven't blinked in, like, two minutes."

"I'm fine," Hefty squeaked and quickly cleared his throat, trying again in his normal voice, "I'm fine."

Branch frowned, "Weren't you just saying how you'd talk to me if something was bothering you?"

 _Oh Smurf, abort, abort, abort,_ Hefty's head was screaming but he couldn't think of another way out. He tried, "I'm not sure you want to hear it."

Frown deepening, Branch crossed his arms and waited. He was still light blue but Hefty got the feeling he'd be seeing pale blue real soon if he didn't start talking.

Helplessly, Hefty held up the jar, "Do you know what this is?"

Branch looked at him oddly, "I just told you."

"Yes, but, do you know what this is?" Hefty tried again, hoping if there was a higher power it would save him from having to explain this.

"An ointment?" Branch tried, making Hefty lose all faith in a higher power. "And why are flushing so much? Are you overheating?"

"In a way," Hefty swallowed. "Branch," He set the jar down before he dropped it, tapping the lid. "This is, um, it's lube."

Blinking, Branch looked at the jar, hard, then turned back to Hefty, "Are you acting all embarrassed because this can be used for sex?"

If Hefty hadn't grabbed the table, he's sure he would have fallen over. He never would have expected Branch to say that so blatantly, especially considering how easily Branch blushed at other things.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Branch grumbled, giving Hefty a dirty look. "Yes, I grew up in a bunker but I know what sex is."

"That's not what I meant," Hefty defended himself, still feeling like he might fall over. He really needed Branch to stop saying 'sex' so casually.

"Then what is it?" Branch demanded.

"Please don't make me say it?" Hefty was going to die of heat stroke, he just knew it.

"Say what?" Branch was starting to go paler.

"We're dating!" exclaimed Hefty.

"Yes a-" Branch stopped, stayed light blue, and stared at Hefty. Then his eyes went wide and he joined Hefty in the race to see who would blush to death first.

"You seriously, never thought of it?" asked Hefty, before he thought better of it.

"No," Branch snapped all too quickly.

"I'm going to try and not be offended by that," said Hefty.

"That's not the issue here," shouted Branch.

"That's the issue here besides us blushing like a pair of virgins," grumbled Hefty.

Things went quiet, really quiet. Slowly it dawned on Hefty that maybe he shouldn't have said that last thing.

In the silence, Branch's brain was working into overdrive. Hefty had said that as if he didn't think either of them would be virgins. But Branch was. Who did Hefty think Branch would have had sex with? Who could Hefty have had sex with? Hefty had said that he thought of all the male trolls in his village as brothers and he never got anywhere with Smurfette. That left a whole village of girl Smurfs has possible candidates.

No, Branch probably did not want to go down this path. Hefty's past was Hefty's past and it didn't matter if they weren't both inexperienced in this field. No reason for that to make Branch any more nervous about the possibility, right? Right?!

"Branch, relax, it was, like, fifty years ago," Hefty tried to assure the Troll.

At first Branch laughed, but then noticed Hefty's serious expression, "Wait, how old are you?"

"Uh, 160," Hefty answered, confused by the question.

"Split ends, you're older than my Grandma," mumbled Branch, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"What?" Hefty questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Hefty, I'm 24," Branch stated, watching Hefty's eyes widen. "Trolls don't usually live to be a hundred; Mid-Eighties is an average Troll lifespan."

"Oh Smurf," said Hefty, sitting on the table so not to fall over. "I knew a lot of creatures had shorter lifespans but I just assumed…"

Slowly, Branch came over and leaned against the table next to Hefty but didn't say anything. His mind was too busy to really think of anything right then and there.

"Are you freaking out?" Hefty asked softly.

"A little," Branch admitted, "Never thought I'd date anybody over twice my age but, in a way, it sort-of makes sense. Smurfs don't have a lot of outward magic but you're full of magic potential, right, and that must come through in the aging process."

"So, you're okay with this?" asked Hefty.

"More one the lines of worried," said Branch.

"What about?" asked Hefty.

Branch half turned to Hefty to look at him, "Hefty, how long do Smurfs live?"

When Hefty didn't answer, Branch sighed, "I'm taking that as a long time. Hefty, you're going to outlive me, by a lot. The way I see it that leaves three choices.

'One: We stay together but then you'd have to see me grow old and die.

'Two: We stay together but then break it off when I start to get old.

'Three: We break off things now before we get too attached-"

"Nu-uh, not happening," Hefty pulled Branch close and just held him "I'm already very much attached."

Turning a bit more, Branch held Hefty back, "It doesn't seem fair to be with you and expect you to just deal with the aftermath of when I'm gone."

"I don't care," Hefty smiled as he played with Branch's hair, "I rather have as much time as I can with you then have none at all. And, who knows, maybe an option four will show up somewhere down the road."

"Optimist," Branch smiled a little to himself.

"That's me Hefty Optimist Smurf," grinned Hefty.

"Hmmm, where does Doofus, fit in there?" asked Branch.

"Hey, who's ruining the moment now?" asked Hefty.

Branch pulled back slightly in order to kiss Hefty softly and smile at him, "Forgive me?"

"Ah, no, I need to be further bribes," Hefty leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows.

Despite himself, Branch chuckled, "Doofus," and kissed Hefty again before he could protest.

Loud knocking above, startled them into breaking the kiss.

"Branch and Hefty! Branch and Hefty! Branch and Hefty!" Poppy shouted as she knocked.

"Either we missed lunch or Poppy actually got up early," commented Branch.

"I guess we should see what she wants before she breaks in," said Hefty.

"Probably a good idea," said Branch, backing off slightly so Hefty could slid off the table. "Maybe I should step out first?"

Hefty slid off the table, "Not that I'm not disagreeing, but why?"

"So, Poppy doesn't try to murder you the moment she sees I'm not," Branch suggested to himself, "brightly colored."

"Ah good thinking," Hefty followed Branch over to the lift.

"Hefty Smurf, are you afraid of Poppy?" Branch teased, activating the lift so it would take them up the shaft to the entrance.

"I'm not afraid of her," Hefty frowned, "More on the lines of, if I hurt her, even accidentally, you might break up with me."

"Valid fear," Branch nodded, expression completely serious.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to agree," Hefty huffed.

"Just being honest," said Branch. "I'm pretty sure you'd be pretty mad at me if I hurt one of your brothers."

"Depends, would it be Brainy?" Hefty tried not to smile.

"Even if it was Brainy," Branch rolled his eyes as the lift stopped at the top. He paused and kissed Hefty's cheek, "I love you."

Hefty smiled so brightly, Branch wondered if the sun had broken into his bunker, "I love you too." He took hold of Branch's hands, kissing them. "And it looks like we have a little time before we have to tell Poppy about your colors."

Branch looked at his hands in Hefty's and found that his skin had indeed brightened at Hefty's words. He lifted a hand and chuckled softly, amazed by how easily Hefty could bring this out in him.

"Hey if you start turning lighter, I can just say 'I love you' again," Hefty winked.

Plum burned Branch's cheeks and he tore his hands away to head for the door.

"Come on Branch," Hefty followed him, "I love you. I love you! I love you so much!"

"Ah, shut up you Doofus," Branch ran for the door, blushing worse at Hefty's laughter and wishing he could control his pounding heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Really Branch should have expected it but didn't dodge the onslaught of glitter the moment he stepped out of the bunker. Some of it even came out of his mouth when he coughed and he had to breath in deeply to not strangle Poppy himself, especially when he heard Hefty start to laugh again behind him.

"Next time, you leave the bunker first," grumbled Branch, trying to wipe the glitter off. Argh, he had more hair for it to get stuck in now, what an unfortunate side effect.

"Nope," laughed Hefty, fully leaving the bunker to help brush Branch off, "Never again."

"Fair enough," mumbled Branch and looked up to see who was there.

Gathered around the bunker was, of course, Poppy but also Smurfette, the Snack Pack, and the rest of the Smurfs that made the initial trip with them there. Satin and Chenille were holding up an absently brightly colored banner above the group.

"Congratulations?" Branch read out loud and turned to the princess. "Poppy, we just started dating last night; we didn't get married."

Unable to contain it, Poppy dropped her glitter expelling card and leapt forward to hug Branch. "But Branch, it's so much more than that! You sang, you danced, you got your colors back and, of course, you got Hefty! There's so much to celebrate."

"Please don't say that I got Hefty like that, it sounds weird," Branch hugged Poppy back, trying to keep her from jumping them both around in excitement. He finally got he to settle, and took hold of her shoulders, "And Poppy, about my colors-"

"I know, they're just so beautiful," Poppy cupped Branch's cheeks. "We've been debating what color you actually are all night!"

"There's nothing to debate, he's blue," Stormy snapped.

"Green," Satin and Chenille argued.

"Teal," put in Suki.

"Aqua," suggested Lily.

"They're lovely colors Branch," Biggie smiled.

"Um, thanks Biggie," Branch said awkwardly, turning back to Poppy. "Look, I appreciate your excitement but," he sighed, "my colors still shift around."

Instantly Poppy froze and looked at him, "What?"

Branch made sure he had a firm grip on Poppy before he continued, "My colors shift. I know you thought Hefty and I getting together would bring back my colors permanently but a relationship isn't an instant fix for things. I'm still me and I still have all the issues that made me gray to begin with. Being with Hefty does make me happy but… I guess I'm not a constantly happy kind of Troll. Do you understand?"

"No," Poppy murmured and hugged him, "But I'll try."

"Thanks Poppy," Branch hugged her back and turned to the others, "Now, as for the rest of you, I need to thank you as well."

The group stared at Branch, making Branch feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um, that is," Branch stumbled a bit, "Troll wise we've never been close. And Smurf wise, we all just met each other. But you all came together last night to help and I really appreciate that so thank you. And maybe it's not as far-fetched as I thought that we could be friends but I'm telling you right now I don't want to join in hug time and it might be a while before I want to sing and dance in front of anyone again," he swallowed, "Okay?"

There was silence and then the all too familiar chime of the hug time bracelets. Immediately all the Trolls turned to Branch.

"What did I just say?!" asked Branch, shouting a bit when Biggie suddenly lifted him up along with Poppy for a bear hug. He grumbled as Poppy giggled, just hanging there like dead weight, turning light blue and plotting murder for the moment this was over.

"Not fair Biggie," Guy Diamond protested.

"Yeah, we all want to hug the grumpiest Troll that ever lived," laughed Suki.

"You're all jerks," Branch tried to struggle and managed to slip free just to be tackled by more Trolls the moment he hit the ground. "This was a mistake…"

"Oh hush, you can deal with one hug after running from them for twenty years," Creek hugged one side of Branch while Guy got the other and Cooper bent his neck to put his head on top of Branch's head.

"I never ran; just good at avoiding," Branch grumbled, then sighed when Smidge jumped up to hug his front.

"Okay guys, that's enough," Hefty pulled Creek off first, "You're making him uncomfortable."

"Just a little more," Suki insisted, hugging Branch where Creek had been.

Instantly Satin and Chenille pulled Cooper and Guy out of the way to hug Branch's other side and back.

Creek laughed, ignoring the dirty look Hefty as giving him, "Look at you Branch, such the lady's man."

"Shut it Creek," Branch glared but stayed still. "Isn't hug time over yet?"

Clapping, Poppy was barely holding back laughter, "Hefty's right you guys, back away from the grumpy Troll."

The moment Branch was free he leapt out of the way of the Trolls only to be hugged by Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow, freezing in their hold. "What's happening?"

"Just wanted to say that we've enjoyed having you around," said Papa.

"And that we're glad that you'll be coming to the village to visit," added Willow.

"Um, thanks," Branch awkwardly patted their arms.

When Branch was released again, he looked at the other Smurfs warily.

"I ain't hugging you," said Stormy, crossing her arms.

"Me neither," huffed Brainy.

"I can wait until you're more comfortable with it," said Clumsy.

"Me too," assured Lily.

"Thanks," Branch made his way back to Hefty, a bit relieved that it was over.

Hefty gently took Branch's hand and smirked, which could only mean trouble. He turned to Poppy, "Hey Poppy, watch this."

"Don't you-" Branch put as much silent threat in his voice that he could muster.

"I love you," Hefty beamed at him.

Turning back to his bright color, Branch covered his blushing face at Poppy's awws and the others good intentioned chuckling, "Would you stop that?!"

"Never," Hefty swore, kissing the top of Branch's hands.

It took some doing but eventually Hefty got his hat back from Poppy. Then he had to stand still for Poppy and Smurfette both fiddling with the hat to make sure his hair still showed until Branch shooed them away.

Soon enough the group headed back to the Troll Tree, Hefty and Branch amazed by the sight of all the Trolls and Smurfs co-mingling all around them.

"What's that thing you said the other day?" Branch stared around them, "A workout for your eyeballs?"

"Yep, double time," Hefty absently nodded, taking hold of Branch's hand again.

Poppy giggled, "Well you boys have fun around town. Smurfette and I are going on a date where I shall serenade her at any given opportunity."

A light blush covered Smufette's cheeks, "That's really sweet Poppy but-"

Poppy took hold of Smurfette's hand, singing as they danced away, "Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

Papa chuckled, "Life certainly is interesting around here."

"It sure is," Willow agreed, then smiled, "And it looks like we have company."

A few of the Trollings ran up to the Smurf elders, much to their delight, and all but overpowered them with cuteness into playing with them.

"I guess once a Papa, always a Papa," commented Brainy.

"But he's always been Papa," said Clumsy.

"Well, yes, to us, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't named Papa when he was a Smurfling," pointed out Brainy.

"What was his name?" asked Branch.

Brainy shrugged, "No clue, Papa doesn't really talk about his life before we came along."

Branch hummed, wondering why there weren't any Smurfs Papa or Willow's age around besides the two of them.

"Come on," Hefty squeezed Branch's hand. "I want to meet this Miss Frizz."

"Alright but we shouldn't bother her for too long," Branch agreed as they parted from the group. "She doesn't have charges anymore, hasn't been an orphaned Trolling since we left Bergen town, but she sometimes watches the kids of the kids she raised while they're working."

"How do you know that?" asked Hefty, letting Branch lead the way since he had no idea where he was going.

"I'd see her sometimes when I came into town," replied Branch.

"You were checking up on her," smiled Hefty.

"She's a grown Troll, she doesn't need anyone to check in on her," Branch's plumed cheeks said otherwise,

Chuckling, Hefty let it drop, looking up when they came up to a larger pod a little closer to the ground than the others, "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Branch nodded, "Easier for small Trolls to get in and out of while they're learning to control their hair." He paused and looked at Hefty. "I'm going to have to carry you up there."

"No, I can climb that no problem," protested Hefty, already looking at the tree for the best route.

"Don't be a Smurfling," Branch teased, "You've carried me, how many times now? And even if you can climb the tree that high, you can't reach the door without Troll hair anyway." He held open his arms and grinned, waiting.

Hefty glanced at Branch but looked back at the tree, trying to figure it out. He definitely could make the height but the distance from the tree to the dangling pod was definitely an issue. Sighing, he stepped closer to Branch, "Fine."

Unable to contain his smile, Branch picked Hefty up with ease, barely holding back a chuckle when he saw Hefty's face flush slightly, "Not used to being the one carried, are you?"

"No," grumbled Hefty, "And you are a lot stronger then you look."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not," commented Branch, extending his hair to lift them both up to Miss Frizz's pod and having Hefty knock on the door.

Soon an older Troll with light orange hair that puffed out in a sphere, rather than a typical point upward, and red skin came to the door. She wore a pink dress with a strange print of numbers and letters mixed together all over it.

"Good afternoon Miss-" Branch started, barely to keep himself from shouting when Miss Frizz pulled them both in. He barely had time to set Hefty to his feet before Miss Frizz separated them and started to circle him.

Humming to herself, Miss Frizz looked Branch over from top to bottom, lifting his arm and frowning at the scar there but smiling when she looks at this face again, "Look at you." She cups Branch's cheeks and smiles more, "I knew there was some beautiful color hiding underneath all of that gray."

"Miss Frizz," Branch took hold of her hands, doing his best not to blush, "We came here because Hefty-"

Immediately Miss Frizz turned and inspected Hefty, circling the Smurf before cupping his face as well, "So you're the Smurf Creek told me about yesterday. And you're the one who brought out Branch's colors I hear." She pulled him into a hug, "You must be an angel."

"Miss Frizz," Branch tried again, wondering what made him think this wouldn't go horribly wrong.

"Oh, I'm being rude," Miss Frizz released Hefty from her hug but took his hand. "Have you boys had lunch yet?"

"No ma'am," Hefty answered before Branch could.

"Oh, he's cute, you got yourself a sweet one Branch," Miss Frizz smiled at Branch, who was too busy rubbing over his forehead to notice. She turned back to Hefty, "Call me Miss Frizz, all my kids and their spouses do."

"We just started dating," Branch groaned.

"Oh hush," Miss Frizz dismissed him, "the kids are napping but you can join us for lunch once they wake up. Come with me to the kitchen, you can sit with me while I get things ready." She started to drag Hefty to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Branch took in a deep breath as he followed, "This was a bad idea. Why did I think this wouldn't be a bad idea? I really should have known better."

"I can hear you mumbling sweetie," Miss Frizz sat Hefty at the table and turned back to Branch. "Do you still like peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yes," Branch sighed, "But you sit down and I'll make it. Goodness knows Hefty has questions and you have stories and I want to be embarrassed at a distance."

Miss Frizz smiled and gently patted Branch's cheek, "You were always such a smart boy."

Blushing, Branch headed to the kitchen.

With a smile, Miss Frizz joined Hefty at the table, "Ask away."

"How many kids were here besides Branch? I know Creek was here too but that's about it," Hefty decided an easy question was best to start with.

Miss Frizz hummed, "Let's see; there was Branch, Creek, Posy, Bluebell, Grasshopper, Tiger Lily, her sister Stargazer, Tinsel, Taffeta, Chiffon, Tartan, Damask, and Brocade so…Thirteen total to start with. Creek was taken in by his uncle a few months in, Tinsel was adopted soon after and then Branch," she sighed, "I raised the rest all the way through."

"Ten kids still seem like a lot for one person," commented Hefty.

"They didn't make it easy, especially that one," Miss Frizz pointed towards the kitchen.

"It's rude to point Miss Frizz," Branch commented.

"It's ruder to run off and worry me silly," frowned Miss Frizz.

"I was fine," Branch brought over two cups of tea for them.

"You were stubborn," said Miss Frizz, taking the offered cup. "You're lucky I had my hands tied with ten Trollings or you wouldn't have gotten away so easily. And I couldn't get any help hunting you down when you at least kept coming in for school."

"Lucky for me," agreed Branch, giving Hefty his mug before heading back to the kitchen.

"Stubborn," Miss Frizz frowned and sipped her tea. "But I love all my kids so the trouble was worth it." She smiled towards the kitchen, "Even the stubborn ones."

Hefty looked towards the kitchen but Branch had his back to them and was probably doing it on purpose as he started to make the sandwiches.

"What's your next question, sugar?" asked Miss Frizz, turning to Hefty again.

"Um, what was Branch like when he was here?" asked Hefty.

"A little thunder cloud," laughed Miss Frizz. "Mostly gloomy and didn't say much but when he did; watch out!"

Hefty chuckled, "That sounds about right. Can you give me an example?"

"Oh, I have dozens," smiled Miss Frizz. "Branch wouldn't sing or dance or even play with the other kids and was pretty well behaved until something pushed him too far. Sometimes it was me trying to encourage him to engage with the other children. Mostly it was the other children picking on each other."

"They picked on Branch?" asked Hefty.

"Yes, but Branch ignored it," replied Miss Frizz. "It's when he saw them picking on someone else that he got mad. Once I walked in to Brocade trapped under a laundry basket and Branch sitting on top because Brocade had been picking on Tartan. Again.

'Honestly Brocade was usually the biggest instigator, being the oldest of the bunch. When he wasn't picking on Branch's colors he was normally teasing one of the others for whatever he felt like at the moment. Usually after Branch trapped him under a hamper or whatever else Branch had at his disposal, Brocade would spend the next half and hour staring at the corner afterward.

'Didn't have the heart to punish Branch for trapping Brocade though. Usually Branch would just clean up whatever mess was created in the skirmish without me having to say a word and the few times I tried, Creek objected."

"Creek?" asked Hefty, not expecting it.

"Yes," Miss Frizz nodded. "Creek always said I couldn't punish Branch for standing up to a bully. Never would have thought Creek would become Branch's bully when they got older."

"Creek bullied Branch?" Hefty kept himself from seething.

"Nothing physical," Miss Frizz assured, "But words can hurt all the same. Unfortunately, Creek wasn't my charge at the time and his uncle kept blathering about karma righting things later on and did nothing to stop it." She smiled, "Rest assured the moment Creek was back under this roof I told him it was unacceptable and Creek backed off, for the most part."

"Some of it is just Creek's personality," commented Branch, setting a plate of sandwiches on the table, back to being light blue. "You're still watching five kids, right?"

"Right," said Miss Frizz slowly, watching Branch with concern.

Noticing the look, Branch gave her a small smile, "It's alright, my colors just shift around now. I'm not any less happy then I was a minute ago."

"But I can brighten then right back up again," Hefty winked.

Branched blushed, "Don't-"

"I love you," Hefty beamed.

Turning brighter blue, Branch blushed further, "You are so lucky we are at Miss Frizz's right now or I'd push you off that chair."

Hefty just laughed in reply.

Miss Frizz smiled, "Split Ends, isn't that the most amazing thing I've ever seen?"

"Split Ends?" Hefty repeated in surprise.

"Oh yes, it's what I say to keep from swearing in front of the kids," Miss Frizz nodded. "It's a bit of a habit now."

"It's cute," Hefty smiled, "Branch says that too."

Branch shot Hefty a dirty look, somewhat made milder by his bright skin and plumed cheeks.

"At least I had some influence on him," Miss Frizz smiled. "Come sit and be embarrassed up close while I share some more stories."

"You're both horrible," Branch grumbled and sat, ignoring their laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At lunch Hefty was swarmed by curious Trollings, all wanting turns to be held and feed the neat looking creature who saved Poppy and brought back Branch's colors. They ask him lots of questions and cute him into playing with them after lunch.

That's how Hefty finds himself doing push ups with five giggling Trollings on his back, pretending to be exasperated each time they make him lose count.

Staying at the table with Miss Frizz, Branch talks with her a bit, glancing into the other room on occasion to make sure Hefty isn't being overrun. He finds himself smiling each time he sees how well Hefty interacts with them.

After a bit Miss Frizz tells the kids to go get ready for their parents to come pick them up. Each Trolling gives Hefty a little hug and kiss before scampering to the other room to grab their things.

"I have no idea how you say no to those adorable little faces," Hefty stayed laying on the ground to catch his breath.

"Practice," Miss Frizz giggled, "I'm sure you'll know yourself, someday."

Blushing, Branch reminded her, "We just started dating and I sort of doubt its possible for a Troll and Smurf to have kids."

"How do you know until you try?" asked Miss Frizz.

"Okay, on that really uncomfortable subject, it's time to leave," Branch went over to Hefty, offering him a hand up.

Standing, Hefty brushed himself before offering his hand to Miss Frizz, "It was very nice to meet you Miss Frizz."

"Put that thing away," Miss Frizz scolded before giving Hefty a hug. "It was very nice to meet you too, sugar, you come back anytime."

"I just may have to take you up on that," smiled Hefty as she pulled back from the hug.

Quickly Miss Frizz grabbed Branch into a hug and kissed his cheek before releasing him, "And that goes double for you sweetie."

Surprised, Branch blink at her a few times before silently nodding.

"Good," Miss Frizz grinned.

Silently, Branch picked Hefty up and headed out the door.

"Oh, carrying him across the threshold already?" Miss Frizz teased.

Both Branch and Hefty blushed this time.

"Just. Started. Dating," Branch repeated himself, using his hair to leave the pod and go back to the ground. He sighed, setting Hefty to the ground, "I'm not sure if I should apologize or if you enjoyed that."

With a smile, Hefty stayed close to Branch and kissed him softly, "Guess."

"Ah, no apologies required?" guessed Branch, blushing softly.

"That's right," Hefty smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

The rest of the day was used to show Hefty around the rest of the Troll Tree and Hefty noticed that Trolls, in general, were a lot friendlier to Branch with his bright colors and even his light blue, though there was a bit of caution added in, the Trolls seeming unsure of what it meant. Hefty saw a bit how the Trolls responded to Branch when he was gray, he wondered if it was any better when he had been pale blue.

"And this is my pod," Branch interrupted Hefty's thoughts as he pointed out a dark pod, that blended in a bit with the shadows of the trees and was barely above the ground.

"Well," Hefty couldn't say he was surprised. This pod was as far away from the others as he could get and still be in the Troll Tree area. "I won't need help getting into that one."

"I don't like heights," Branch softly admitted, leading Hefty into the pod.

The inside of the pod was a strange combination of bare and cluttered. There was a bed and a small kitchen area, barely hinting to the fact that someone lived there, but most of the space was a dedicated to some sort of work. All around were some raw materials and a few sketchbooks filled with designs for ideas Branch had.

Picking up one of the sketchbooks, Hefty looked through some of the ideas and smiled, "You and Handy would probably get along."

"Handy?" asked Branch, cleaning up a few things in his kitchen area. When was the last time he did anything here?

"Yeah, he builds things all the time," said Hefty. "Building things, repairing things, trying his hand at inventing. Sometimes he and Brainy work together on stuff but they often end up fighting."

"Brainy seems very easy to fight with," commented Branch before walking over to look over Hefty's shoulder at the sketchbook. "I think that one has some of the medical drawings in it as well."

Hefty smiled, liking Branch standing near him like this, "Medical drawings?"

Reaching over, Branch turned a few pages and pointed out one of a plant with a few notes besides it, such as the coloring and when and where it grew.

"That's pretty," commented Hefty, easily able to imagine the flower even though all the drawings were black and white. "And this is good for burns?"

"Yep, a have some ointments made from it in the bunker," said Branch, stepping back and stacking a few of the odds and ends of the room together to clean it up a bit. "Speaking of which, we should head back there. I don't keep much food here and though there are drawings of fruits in there, I doubt it would be satisfactory to eat them."

Hefty chuckled, "Never really moved in here, did you?"

"Not really," Branch shrugged. "Besides, most of my time since Poppy guilted me into moving out here has been spent being dragged around by Poppy. I think I've spent more time on her couch then in that bed."

"I can definitely see that," commented Hefty. "Do you mind if I take one of the sketchbooks to look at more?"

"I don't mind," said Branch, then looked at the sketchbook and frowns a little. "But maybe not that one. That one isn't full yet." He goes to some other sketchbook to pick a different one out.

"How far did you get through on this one?" asked Hefty, flipping through the pages but stopped when he saw an image of Poppy.

On the page was several sketches of Poppy, looking like she was dancing and singing but always brightly smiling. The next page was a close up of her face, her eyes so detailed that Hefty would have thought he was looking at her if it wasn't for the lack of color.

Branch turned back with a different sketchbook selected, frowning when he saw Hefty staring at the sketchbook really intensely, "Hefty?"

"Um," Hefty stumbled, "You really captured Poppy's likeness."

Walking over, Branch looked over Hefty's shoulder again, "Ah, those."

For a moment Hefty was silent, then asked, "Did you draw these when you didn't know how you felt about her?"

"Yeah," Branch sighed, "Even when she left me alone I couldn't get away from her so…"

Hefty watched as Branch turned a few more pages of Poppy filled drawings but was surprised when Branch stopped and Hefty saw his own face.

"That was when I was trying to figure out what the heck you were," said Branch.

"You drew me," Hefty mumbled, a bit amazed.

The first page was a basic outline of Hefty's face. After that the next page had a few smaller rough drawings trying to figure Hefty out. Most were from the front, almost as if trying to figure out a stagnant model for something. The very first sketch had Hefty's tattoo on the wrong arm but it was placed correctly after that.

"You did all these from memory after the first time we met?" asked Hefty, flipping to the next page, which were a little more detailed and dynamic.

On this page Hefty had movement. He flexed, grinned, sat, stood and there was even one of him eating a sarsaparilla leaf.

Hefty chuckled at the little note that pointed to the leaf and said "nasty".

"Those were after the second time," said Branch.

"These are amazing," Hefty smiled.

Branch rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because they're of you."

"Yes, but my observation still stands," smirked Hefty, turning the page to find it blank, which made sense. Branch wouldn't have drawn anything after their next meeting because Branch had been in Smurf Village until recently.

"Would you like me to get a mirror so you can stare at yourself some more?" Branch moved to take the sketchbook but Hefty held it out of reach.

"I know for a fact that you don't own a mirror," said Hefty, "Though with all you have to look at, I can't fathom why."

Branch blushed, "Shut up."

Hefty chuckled, then looked at the notebook, "You know, I bet you'd do even better with a live subject."

"Huh?" said Branch, quirking a confused eyebrow.

Smiling, Hefty held the sketchbook out to Branch, "You should draw me."

Branch faked a laugh, then gave him a serious expression, "No."

"Why not?" asked Hefty.

"You don't need your ego inflated any further than it already is," commented Branch.

"Knowing that you love me, I don't think it could get any bigger," smirked Hefty.

Again, Branch blushed, wishing Hefty couldn't fluster him so easily, "Shut up."

"Come on, you've drawn me before," Hefty suggested to the sketchbook.

"I was trying to figure you out," said Branch, "And you weren't looking at me while I was doing it either."

"So, you don't like people watching you draw?" asked Hefty.

"I've never let anyone watch me draw before," admitted Branch.

"Not even Poppy?" asked Hefty.

"Nope," said Branch.

"Now I really want you to draw me," said Hefty.

"What? Why?" asked Branch.

Hefty fell silent, fiddling with the sketchbook.

Branch stared at him, "Are you," he struggled to put his head around it, not used to Hefty acting this way, "Are you competing with Poppy?"

"No," muttered Hefty, then sighed, "I know you love me but, you said it yourself, you didn't know how you felt about her and, I…"

Walking closer, Branch took the sketchbook and set it to the side before holding onto both of Hefty's hands, "Hefty, should I be worried about you and Smurfette?"

"What, no," said Hefty, confused. "What does-"

"Should I be jealous about you and whoever it was you had sex with fifty years ago," asked Branch.

"I very highly doubt I'd ever see them again but even if I did I'm still going to say no; I love you," Hefty assured him.

"And I love you," Branch softly kissed Hefty. "My confusion about Poppy was before I understood my feelings for you but I understand them now. I'm in love with you and I love Poppy as my friend; just like Smurfette is your friend. That isn't going to change."

Slowly Hefty smiled and kissed Branch again, "Thanks."

Branch smiled and picked up the sketchbook, "And if it'll make you happy, then I guess I can do a few more drawings of you."

"Really?" asked Hefty.

"Really but no staring at me while I do it," stated Branch.

"Got it," saluted Hefty and closed his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Branch kissed Hefty again, "Not now Doofus, at the bunker."

"I still object to being called Doofus," commented Hefty, letting Branch take his hand and lead them out of the pod.

"Stop being an adorable Doofus and I'll stop," assured Branch.

"Oh, so I'm adorable now?" asked Hefty, grinning.

"Adorable? Who said adorable? Those big ears of yours are hearing things," Branch said with a completely serious face.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Branch sat at the kitchen table with his sketchbook and got out a few pencils and erasers. He took Hefty's hat, setting it on the table, and told Hefty just to walk around and do stuff and Branch would observe him for his drawing.

Eventually Hefty decided that he could handle sandwich and tea making, plus the kitchen was in perfect view of the kitchen table where Branch sat. As he worked he couldn't help but sneak little glances in Branch's direction.

At first, Branch sat up normally as he sketched but soon enough curled up on his chair, heels of his feet on the seat of the chair while his toes dangled, knees up towards his chest and now the makeshift table Branch set his sketchbook down and sketched on. He'd look up on occasion and just missing Hefty looking at him before returning to work, his expression rather relaxed even while he concentrated.

Part of Hefty wanted to get Painter Smurf to capture this for him. Branch was just so relaxed and cute and Hefty wanted to see him like this all the time. Which was also why Hefty wanted to keep this to himself. Hefty was the first-person Branch allowed around him as he drew and Hefty was going to cherish that for as long as he could.

At first Hefty missed it when Branch began to hum but it drew him in and he turned to watch Branch instead of sneaking glances.

Not noticing Hefty's watchful gaze, Branch began to sing, "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Cerulean from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

Branch glanced up and looked back at his sketchbook but then looked back up at Hefty, blushing at Hefty watching him with such a gentle smile on his face.

Swallowing, Branch drummed his fingers over the top of the sketchbook, "Um, I was singing again, wasn't I?"

Smiling more, Hefty walked over to the table and leaned over to prop his elbows on it. He then sang in return, "I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Branch smiled, setting down the sketchbook to stand and meet Hefty in a kiss over the table, "You know, you're not a bad singer yourself Hero."

Hefty blinked, then smiled widely, "You didn't call me Doofus."

"Eh, you're still a Doofus," Branch kissed Hefty again, "But you're my Hero too."

For a moment all Hefty could do was smile happily. Then he took Branch's hands and kissed them, "Marry me, Siren."

"Ah, we just started dating," Branch blushed while giving him a disbelieving look.

"Don't care, marry me," Hefty continued kissing over Branch's hands.

"You are hopeless," grumbled Branch, but kissed Hefty all the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hefty woke up to the sound of whimpering. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he dreamt it when he heard it again. Turning, his heart broke at the sight before him.

Though still asleep, Branch had curled into himself as small as he could get and was crying softly. Each little sob and whimper cracked Hefty's heart into smaller broken pieces, as well as the sight a Branch being back to pale blue and going into gray.

The last time Hefty saw Branch having a nightmare it had been violent. The Troll had been thrashing around and tossing while he cried that Hefty thought Branch would accidentally hurt himself. When Hefty tried to hold him and wake him, Branch fought with all his might as if his life depended on it.

Cautiously, Hefty sat up and stroked over Branch's back. He couldn't help but wince when Branch jumped at the touch and began to shiver fearfully in his sleep, "It's okay Branch, it's just me, I'm right here…"

A bit more confident that Branch wouldn't lash out this time, Hefty gathered Branch up into his arms and held him close. He wiped at the tears on Branch's face, then altered between stroking over his hair and back as he hummed, unable to think of a song.

Slowly, Branch relaxed in Hefty's arms, the sobs quieted down into sniffles and his skin returned to light blue. After a bit, he nuzzled Hefty and opened his eyes, "Hefty?"

Hefty gently smiled at him, "Yeah, its me.'

"What's happening?" Branch's question was a bit incoherent but he was still half asleep and oblivious to his nightmare as he had been last time.

Really Hefty could say nothing and let Branch ease back into sleep but this seemed like a reoccurring issue. He was no Therapist Smurf but they probably should talk about this.

"You were having a nightmare," said Hefty softly.

"I was?" asked Branch.

"Yeah, I take it that you don't remember again," sad Hefty.

"I never remember my dreams, good or bad," stated Branch. "Sorry I woke you."

"Hey," Hefty kissed Branch's forehead. "Don't worry about that. I'm more concerned about how distressed you were and that this seems to be a semi-regular thing."

"It used to be worse," Branch shrugged.

"That isn't all that comforting," commented Hefty. "I think you should bring it up at your next session with Therapy Smurf."

"Alright," agreed Branch, not sure what difference it would make since he didn't even remember them. "Do you remember your dreams?"

"Sometimes," said Hefty. "Usually they're the sort of dreams where you're doing stuff you normally do but things are off and you don't know why until you wake up. Smurf-boarding and flying dreams are fun whenever I have those. But lately, before meeting you, all I was dreaming about was meeting the source of the voice I kept hearing."

Branch hummed, "What a nightmare."

Hefty chuckled and kissed Branch softly, "More like a dream come true."

Though Branch snuggled close, he hummed again, eyes drifting shut, "Still not sure what you're getting out of deal. There are better singers in the village."

Raising his hand, Hefty cupped Branch's cheek, caressing it with his thumb until Branch looked up at him. He then leaned in to kiss him again.

Branch had expected another gentle kiss. Instead Hefty fully dived in, sliding his hand from Branch's cheek to cradle the back of his head, and kissed him deeply.

The kiss gave absolutely no mercy; burning, claiming, licking, nipping and biting without pause until Branch was pass dizzy. Branch wasn't even sure when he came to be on his back with Hefty on top of him, the heat surrounding him and steaming the air he gasped for between each kiss that further seared into him.

When Hefty finally pulled back enough to let Branch breath, he didn't pull back far. His hand stayed buried in Branch's hair while the other kept Branch pressed against him, and his face hovered near enough to Branch's that he could lick Branch's lips between words if he wanted.

"I love you for more than just your voice," Hefty's voice sounded deeper then normal, his eyed almost glowing in the dark. "I love your fighting spirit. I love bantering with you and teasing you. I love how you keep going with how much you've suffered even though I hate that you've done it mostly on your own. I love your protectfulness towards Poppy and your people even when they drive you crazy. I love your resourcefulness. I love how crazy talented you are in so many things that you take for granted. I love that I am constantly being further amazed by you. You're beautiful no matter what shade you are and your smile takes my breath away. And, eventually, I'm going to ask you to marry me and you're going to say yes. So, yeah, I'm getting a lot out of this deal."

Branch blinked and just stared for a while. Hefty worried that maybe he took that a bit far when Branch blushed so much he could almost be entirely purple.

"Branch," Hefty began, not about to apologize for any of it. No, he meant every word. He was just a bit concerned by the lack of response.

Then Branch responded. He reached up, took hold of Hefty's face and pulled Hefty to close the little amount of space between them and kissed him again. He still didn't consider himself an expert in kissing by any stretches of the imagination but not kissing Hefty with everything he had just was not an option at the moment.

* * *

When both of them were calmer they laid together in a tangle of blankets and limbs, Branch's head on Hefty's shoulder.

"Hey Branch," Hefty absently stroked the Troll's hair, "Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"No," Branch yawned and nuzzled Hefty sleepily.

"You know, you never really said anything when I made that remark about us both blushing like virgins," Hefty finally realized.

"I thought it was rather obvious that I am one," commented Branch. "Who the heck do you think I would have had sex with?"

Hefty shrugged, twirling a bit of Branch's hair between his fingers, "I don't know; some Troll I would forever despise or some mysterious handsome visitor of another species you happened upon and had a scandalous affair with. Whom I would also despise."

A soft chuckle escaped Branch, "I had never really been interested before and even if I had, no Troll would have been interested in me when I was gray." He smiled a little at Hefty's comment of "their loss" and continued, "And you're the only handsome visitor that ever happened upon me."

"Luckily for me," Hefty smiled and shifted just a little so he could kiss Branch's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Branch nuzzled Hefty more, "Now go sleep."

"Will you marry me?" asked Hefty.

"Good night Hefty," murmured Branch.

"Good night Siren," smiled Hefty, holding Branch close.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This time when Hefty woke up it was to the sound of light scratching and the movement of paper. For a moment he thought he fell asleep during one of Brainy's lectures again until he realized how comfortable he was; laying on his stomach in bed, naked with the blankets up to his mid-torso and half hugging the pillow under his head. The effort to open his eyes was more than normal but he remembered where he was and who the person emanating heat beside him was.

Sitting up in the bed, Branch was still bright blue and had some of the blanket pooled around his waist as he had his knees bent upward to use as a table to draw on again. He was humming a bit as he sketched, not noticing that he was being watched yet.

Content just to observe for a bit, Hefty laid still and smiled. Again, he just found himself so amazed to be here with this wonderful, beautiful Troll that he couldn't begin to fathom how he got to be so lucky.

"Good morning," Branch didn't pause in his sketching, "I can hear you staring."

"Those ears are amazing," Hefty chuckled when Branch gave him a little half shove. "What are you drawing?"

"Your favorite thing to look at," replied Branch.

"You?" grinned Hefty.

A light blush spread across Branch's cheeks, "Alright, second favorite." He stopped and showed Hefty a drawing of his sleeping face.

"Wow," Hefty murmured, looking at the drawing. Unlike the previous ones of Hefty done by memory or the quick sketched ones of Hefty walking around yesterday, this sketch was detailed and shaded. If it was in color, Hefty would have sworn it was one of those instant-painting things called photos that Miss Frizz had all over her walls. "I knew you'd do even more amazing with a live subject."

"Helps that I have a pretty handsome subject to start with," commented Branch, setting the sketchbook to the side to avoid looking at Hefty while he blushed.

Smiling more, Hefty sat up and kissed Branch's cheek, kissing him more fully once the Troll turned back to face him. He licked Branch's lips, deepening the kiss once he was granted entry into that spellbinding mouth.

Turning more fully towards Hefty, Branch wrapped his arms around the Smurf's neck, practically melting into the kiss. This kiss was deeper than many of their other kisses but it was slow, gentle with no feeling of urgency and just warm and caring.

When the two broke apart, both smiled and let out soft, comfortable chuckles. Even though things had gotten a bit more intimately heated between them last night, the atmosphere hadn't turned awkward. If anything, things just felt comfortable and natural.

Though Branch really did need to wash the sheets this morning, not to mention himself and Hefty as well. When they both managed to get out of bed, they wrapped towels around their waists, because Branch was not about to walk around naked and he wasn't going to let Hefty do it either, and Branch gathered up the bedding which Hefty helped carry as he followed Branch to another part of the bunker that he hadn't seen yet.

This room was divided into three parts. Right when you walked in the first thing you noticed was the far end looked a bit like a pond, filled with clean looking water. On the left were three wooden barrels and a wall of cords and what looked like clock gears that Hefty couldn't understand what they actually did yet. To the right was a line of tables, which had some more towels on it closer to the water, and clothes pins in a basket. In front of the tables were a couple of clothes lines that stretched the length of the room.

Silently, Branch set the bedding down on the left side of the room and filled the three barrels with water from the pond. All the bedding went into one barrel with some soap and the lid was secured on top before Branch locked it into a mechanism on the wall. The Troll then cranked a handle Hefty hadn't noticed right away, which turned the gears and tightened the cords. Once Branch let go of the handle the cords released and the released tension twirled the barrel around and, in the process, tightened the cords the other way which then twirled the barrel in the other direction and it just kept going.

At Hefty's staring, Branch explained, "The twirling of the cords momentum will wind down on its own in a few cycles and then I'll dump out the soapy water and do it again with the next barrel to rinse. It usually takes two rinses to get all the soap out."

"You can never talk to Handy again," Hefty said slowly.

Branch blinked, "What, why?"

"Handy will fight me for you," exclaimed Hefty. "Smurf it all, if Laundry Smurf saw this he might propose marriage on the spot!"

"One Smurf who does all the laundry," Branch repeated. "Yeah, I think I can rig up one of these for him without marriage. And you better be joking about Handy."

"I'm not," swore Hefty. "He'll take one look at this or any of those sketches for things you have and worship the ground you walk on."

"Well he'll have to get used to worshipping from a distance because I'm not interested in any Smurf but you," Branch assured him with a kiss. He went over to the table and grabbed a couple of washcloths, handing one to Hefty. "We should wash up as well."

Hefty eyed the washcloth, remembering how Branch wiped him down the previous day and blushed a little. Would he get to wipe down Branch this time?

The sound of water made Hefty look up and he saw Branch was in the pool of water up to his waist already. On top of that the towel that had been around Branch's waist was on the ground.

"Are you coming in or not?" asked Branch, turning to the Smurf.

The only noises Hefty could make were incoherent.

Rolling his eyes, Branch splashed some water in Hefty's direction.

Chuckling, Hefty started to remove his towel, smiling a bit at Branch turning around to give him some privacy. He dropped the towel next to Branch's on the floor and joined the Troll in the water, "It's warm."

"The rocks at the bottom generate heat with a little light," Branch explained, turning back to him, "It won't get any warmer without sunlight but at least it isn't freezing."

"How did you get water in here anyway?" asked Hefty.

"I figured out how to divert some underground water here without flooding the place," said Branch. "But I also can't control the flow of it. Sometimes the water fills up and flows out daily. Other times it stays dry for days so its not dependable for drinking but works well enough for washing."

Hefty hummed, "Yeah, you definitely can't talk to Handy anymore."

Branch splashed Hefty again.

Smirking, Hefty splashed Branch back.

This began a splash fight which quickly escalated to waves of water drenching each other until they were both laughing.

"Well, we're thoroughly rinsed off now at least," commented Branch wiping some excess water from his face, his hair now lying flat and floating in the water behind him.

Hefty stared, "Your hair…"

"Did you think it stayed upright all the time?" asked Branch, using his washcloth to start washing off.

"No but it's really neat to see it like this," Hefty explained. "It looks even longer when its wet." He moved a little closer. "Can I touch it?"

Blush spread across Branch's cheeks and he was silent for a bit before nodding.

Carefully Hefty ran his fingers through a bit of Branch's hair. Dry the Troll's hair was smooth and silky. Wet, it glided through Hefty's fingers like fine silk ribbons.

"Can you do stuff with your hair when its wet?" asked Hefty.

Branch shook his head, "There's not much control when its heavy with water; I won't be able to stretch it or anything until it's dry."

"Being caught in the rain must be a nightmare for Trolls," commented Hefty.

"No kidding," Branch agreed softly.

It took some sweet talking but Branch eventually relented to letting Hefty wash his hair. With Hefty so close and touching Branch and his hair so thoroughly, it took all of Branch's willpower not to dive under the water to blush to death in peace. That didn't stop the Troll from sinking down to his shoulders and probably would have sank further if Hefty hadn't asked why he kept moving further into the water.

As Hefty rinsed out Branch's hair, Branch was torn between getting out of the water as quickly as possible and considering asking if he could wash Hefty's hair. That would only be fair, right?

"There you go, all clean," Hefty grinned proudly but was still running his fingers through Branch's hair.

"Alright," Branch stammered, trying to get his blush under control. "Um, your turn."

"Huh?" Hefty had the nerve to sound confused.

"I'm going to wash your hair now," Branch said it was a statement but it came out sounding like a question.

"You don't have to," said Hefty.

"I want to," replied Branch, looking over his shoulder at him.

Finally, Hefty was the one blushing but he nodded.

The Smurf's hair was rather short but it still felt good under Branch's hands. Really it was more like giving Hefty's scalp a massage and he couldn't help but smile each time he got a little sigh to escape his partner.

Partner? Branch hadn't really considered it before but it felt right. Maybe he wasn't as far from thinking about marriage as he thought?

After rinsing Hefty's hair, Branch kissed the top of Hefty's head, "There, all done."

Blush spread across the Smurf's neck and shoulders as Hefty covered his face, "Ah Smurf; you're going to kill me…"

Branch laughed and Hefty splashed him again.

After another splash fight the two of them finished washing and grabbed towels from the table to dry with. As Hefty dried off without caring if Branch saw him or not, Branch tied a towel around his waist and dried off more with another towel that he patted his hair down with as well. Then, as Hefty put his towel around his waist, Branch set up the laundry to rinse.

Together they went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Leaving his vest off for the moment, Branch started working on combing his hair.

Once he was dressed, Hefty watched for a minute, mesmerized before walking over to him. He smiled and held out his hand.

At first Branch just looked at him, but, in the end, he blushed and surrendered the comb.

Grinning, Hefty got to work on combing Branch's hair. He went carefully, aware from Smurfette how easily long hair could snag. As he worked he watching in amazement as Branch's hair dried and started to go back upward without the Troll having to do a thing.

"Hey Hefty?" Branched called softly, the Smurf almost missing it.

"Yeah?" asked Hefty.

Though he had spoken first, Branch didn't respond right away. He swallowed, fiddling with his hands before speaking, "I love you."

A warm smile spread across Hefty's face as he pulled Branch close to hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

When they made it to the kitchen, Branch tried teaching Hefty how to make a simple breakfast. It was rather cute watching Hefty take such a mundane thing so seriously, watching Branch demonstrate and try to imitate him as if Hefty still needed to impress Branch. If thee wasn't serious risk of Hefty cutting or burning himself, Branch probably would have kissed him a few times during the lesson.

Hefty insisted on eating his slightly burnt creation, cutely proud of himself for making it, "So what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"We should probably see how things are doing at the Troll Tree," said Branch. "I'm curious if Poppy has tried to teach your fellow Smurfs any choregraphed dancing yet."

"Considering how into teaching me a few moves she was, I wouldn't doubt it," commented Hefty, pausing to drink some tea. "Um, I know I sang in front of both of our villages before but I'm not sure if I ever want to sing, by myself, in front of anyone but you again… Is that okay?"

"Of course," Branch assured him. "Singing in front of people isn't for everyone, you don't even have to sing for me if you don't want to."

"But I like singing for you," Hefty smiled.

"Oh, thank Smurf," sighed Branch, smiling when it made Hefty laugh. "Seriously though, your voice is amazing."

"Just for you Siren," said Hefty, kissing his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They cleaned up after breakfast, set up the bedding for the second rinse, and headed out of the bunker to the Troll Tree. As they approached they could see may Smurfs and Trolls alike running around but many were gathered and sitting in front of the platform mushrooms where announcements were made.

On top of the mushrooms were the Snack Pack, singing and dancing as if putting on a performance. To the side of the mushrooms, sitting out of the way, were Poppy and Smurfette. In Poppy's lap was a jar filled of little slips of paper.

"Oh, they're playing Improv," Branch realized.

"Improv?" asked Hefty.

"It's a game a lot of Trolls play when we're little," Branch explained, "You gather a group and pick a random song subject from a jar and then you have to sing a song based on the subject with your group as your backup without any planning or rehearsal. It's to practice watching each other for ques in singing and dancing randomly together, which happens a lot around here as you can imagine."

"And playing as adults?" asked Hefty.

"Basically, a chance to show off," said Branch.

Currently on the make-shift stage DJ Suki was the main singer with Satin and Chenille as her main singing back up. Guy Diamond came in a few times with some "ooo"s while the others were mainly dancing.

"If I could be sweet," sang Suki.

"Sorry boy," chorused Satin and Chenille.

"I know I've been a real-bad girl," Suki continued.

"I'll try to change," Satin and Chenille smirked.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet," Suki sent Guy a flirty look.

"Sweet escape, sweet escape," sang Satin and Chenille.

"I want to get away to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah," Suki finished, bowing when the crowd applauded.

"See," Branch suggested towards the stage. "As children that wouldn't have gone even half as smoothly."

Hefty hummed, watching the stage, "Did you play when you were little?"

There was a pause, Branch having to think about it, "Maybe when I was real little but I don't really remember." He looked towards the stage again and sighed, "And speaking of showing off we have a perfect example."

Up on the mushroom, Creek walked up to Poppy to pick a paper.

"Is it possible to lose the game?" asked Hefty.

Branch shrugged, "Not really."

Crossing his arms, Hefty sighed. Maybe at least he'd get a chance to see Creek make a fool of himself even though it wouldn't technically be losing.

Onstage, Creek drew a paper, looked at it and handed it to Poppy.

Standing, Poppy read the paper and shouted to the crowd, "The next song will be on One Sided or Unrequited Love!"

A small scoff escaped Branch, "This ought to be good."

As Creek walked back to the main stage to perform, Hefty could have almost sworn Creek looked into the crowd and his gaze lingered on Branch. Branch didn't seem to notice Creek's gaze but Hefty was clenching his fists under his crossed arms and seething silently, remembering what the purple Troll saying about Hefty having competition for Branch.

Once standing in the center, Creek hummed loudly, setting the tone for the song before he began to sing, "Somebody said you got a new friend  
Do they love you better than I can?"

The rest of the Snack Pack joined in, creating the background melody of the song with just their voices.

"There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet they're around," Creek sang,

"Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss them, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, ooo."

"You're taking home," the Snack Pack chorused.

"I keep dancing on my own," Creek continued.

"I keep dancing on my own," the Snack Pack echoed.

The background melody went silent as Creek sang, "I just wanna dance all night."

Biggie begin beat boxing a melody as the rest of the Snack Pack went back to singing their melody and started to dance around the stage in circles around Creek, adding twirls and spins every few steps in perfect sync.

"I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line," Creek kept his dancing simple, preferring to look out at the audience and, in Hefty's point of view, look at Branch.

"Stilettos and broken bottles," The Snack Pack sang with Creek.

Creek spun around as he sang, "I'm spinning around in circles."

Again, the Snack Pack joined Creek in singing, "I'm in the corner, watching you kiss them, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, ooo  
I keep dancing on-"

The Snack Pack stopped singing along and Creek's voice came out loud and clear as he sang, "My own" long and anguished.

"I keep dancing on my own," the Snack Pack sang.

Guy pulled Smidge to the side and held the top of her hair while rubbing his arm over it. The effect was a beautiful sound akin to a cello.

"But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye," Creek sang.

For the rest for the song the Snack Pack and Creek sang along together, ""I'm in the corner, watching you kiss them, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, ooo  
I keep dancing on my own

I keep dancing on my own…"

The crowd cheered and Hefty frowned when Branch clapped as well, even though the clap wasn't all that enthused.

Ahead of them Creek went back up to Poppy and seemed to be speaking with her.

"What is he up to know?" asked Branch.

"We probably don't want to know," said Hefty. "Let's go visit Miss Frizz or something."

Turning, Branch looked to look at Hefty with narrowed eyes, "Are you going to try to steal that picture of me again?"

Despite himself, Hefty smiled, "Can you blame me? Little grouchy you was really cute."

"I wouldn't put it passed Miss Frizz to spank you if she caught you again," warned Branch, "I don't think she'll care that you're twice her age either."

Before Hefty could counter his vision of Branch was blocked by the jar of papers held by purple hands.

"Care for a go, Branch?" asked Creek, smiling innocently.

As Hefty silently steamed, Branch looked at the crowd now staring at him, "Er, no."

"Come on," Creek insisted, shaking the jar a bit to tempt him, "Give those song pipes a dusting. Just one night of singing after twenty years can't have been enough to satisfy your innate desire to sing."

"My pipes are fine, thank you," Branch pushed the jar into Creek's chest.

Creek shrugged, "Alright, I tried." He offered the jar to Hefty, "How about you then?"

"Creek, Hefty has never played this before and doesn't know all our songs," Branch pulled the jar away from Hefty's vicinity.

"Oh, come on now," Creek almost pouted. "Don't tell me the Smurf is afraid to sing again? One night surely isn't enough to satisfy the need to sing with your mate."

"I don't need an audience to sing with my mate," Branch frowned, paused, then blushed. "P-Potential. Potential mate."

Hefty was about to open his mouth when suddenly he found the jar shoved into his chest and he had to grab it to keep it from falling to the ground and breaking.

"Forget Improv then," said Creek, not paying Hefty any attention. "How about a friendly challenge then? You and me?"

"Forget it Creek," Branch took the jar from Hefty and handed to the nearest Troll in the audience. "We just came to check on things."

"Yes, so glad you could leave your little love bunker to check on us common folk," said Creek, "I suppose we should all be happy you're not screaming about Bergen."

Hefty's hands clenched into fists and moved towards Creek but stopped when Branch put a hand on his arm. He didn't like Creek ad he liked that fact he made Branch look embarrassed and angry at the same, though part of him was relieved that Branch's colors hadn't paled from the bright blue Branch had managed to retain since last night.

"Let's go," Branch said to Hefty, turning to leave the crowd and the staring.

"You're afraid," Creek looked at his nails. "Understandable considering you've only sang with a Smurf who, as you said, doesn't know all our songs."

Branch turned and glared.

Creek smirked, then sang, "Hey pretty baby with your colors on  
You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known  
You're just a product of loveliness  
I like the groove of your walk,  
Your talk, your dress  
I feel your fever  
From miles around  
I'll pick you up  
And we'll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby  
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me."

Hefty was ready to strangle the purple guru wanna-be. Branch was his mate, potentially or not. And this jerk thought he could just serenade Branch right in front of him?

Just when Hefty was about to find out if Creek had rainbow blood too, Branch stepped forward and began to sing, "Nah to the ah to the no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my answer is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my answer is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the no, no, no."

Wait, was this the challenge thing Creek was talking about? Just going back and forth in song like Hefty and Branch had? Even if it was, Hefty didn't appreciate Creek using a love song and looking at Branch that way while he sang.

"Hey baby boy, I've been watching you all day (all day, all day, all day)  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing, amazing, amazing)," Creek sang, having the nerve to catch Hefty's eye and actually wink.

Hefty's blood boiled. There was no way he imagined that.

"You make me want to take you out  
And let it rain (let it rain, let it rain, let it rain)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Boy we flying on the tree tops (tree tops)  
And I'm leavin' never looking back again?  
So call you shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night, night, night  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, man he got me singing  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh," Creek dance while he sang, still simple moves in order to keep his eyes on Branch but still smoother and more coordinated than anything Hefty could manage.

Part of Hefty knew that Branch thought Creek was a jerk. According to Miss Frizz Creek had picked on Branch when they were young but they also had some good history that spanned over years while Hefty had barely known Branch a month. Hefty knew that Branch loved him but Hefty was not a Troll and could not sing and dance like Creek. Hefty lived far away and would far outlive Branch given current circumstances. He tried to swallow it all back as he looked to see how Branch would reply.

Unaware of Hefty's concerns, Branch rolled his eyes at Creek and sang, "Oh, oh

A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a busta (busta)  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his pseudo-guru ass

So, no, I don't want your number  
No, I don't want to give you mine and  
No, I don't want to meet you nowhere  
No, I don't want none of your time and

No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me."

When Creek chewed his lower lip and didn't respond, Branch smirked. He turned and took Hefty's hand to leave with him.

"Turnaround," Creek sang and Branch froze. "every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round."

Branch's grip on Hefty's hand tightened, making Hefty turn away from glaring at Creek to look at Branch. All of his anger at Creek put aside when he saw the look on Branch's face. He could only describe it as haunted as the bright blue rapidly started to drain into gray.

"Turnaround, every now and then I-" Creek stopped singing when he saw Branch's hair starting to shrink into black. He stepped towards him, "Branch?"

"Just back the Smurf off," Hefty shouted, no longer able to contain it. He let go of Branch's hand to push Creek back.

Hefty probably would have punched Creek and not stopped if Branch hadn't chosen that moment to run and run fast.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Creek started but stopped the moment Hefty zeroed in on him with the coldest yet most intense glare he had ever received.

"Just back off," Hefty seethed, emphasizing each word like its own sentence before turning and running after Branch.

There was no describing the relief Hefty felt when he got to the bunker and the door had been left open. He jumped in without looking and almost landed on Branch who must have gotten to the bunker and just plopped down against the nearest wall, partially sitting on the still unread letters.

Branch was curled up tightly against the wall, ears drooping and couldn't quite look at Hefty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey," Hefty called gently, fitting himself against the wall next to Branch and putting an arm around him. "You have nothing to apologize for. But what happened back there? Can you talk about it?"

Silence stretched on for a long time, Branch stiff in Hefty's hold. A shuddering breath escaped him and he slumped against Hefty, "That, that was the song I was singing when…"

Branch's voice cracked and he didn't continue, but he didn't need to. Hefty knew enough to understand what Branch was speaking of. The event that had defined Branch for most of his life; the moment he lost his Grandmother and shouldered the blame for her demise.

Hefty pulled Branch closer and rubbed over his back. He attempted to lighten the mood, "Want me to beat up Creek? I'd be more than happy to break his nose for you."

Silently Branch shook his head. Slowly he released his knees to half hold onto Hefty, speaking softly, "Just, just don't think less of me."

"Why would I-" Hefty began, but paused when he felt something wet fall onto his chest. It only took a second for him to realize that Branch was crying. Not crying in his sleep when he had no choice but crying while awake and in front of Hefty.

Quickly, Hefty turned a little so he could put both arms around Branch and just hold him close. He began to whisper assurances, over and over again, not knowing if Branch heard a single word of them.

When the tears stopped, Branch remained silent. Hefty thought maybe Branch had fallen asleep until Branch reached across him to pick up one of the letters they were sitting on. He absently looked the envelope over before holding it up to Hefty, "Read to me?"

Hefty took the letter but hesitated, it was one from Poppy, "Um, this might not be the greatest time…"

"Please?" asked Branch and Hefty was powerless.

Opening the letter Hefty began to read, "Dear Branch, I told Hefty there was no way in the world that you were going to read any of these letters. If you did you would know we plan on tricking you out of your bunker and Hefty is going to woo the pants off of you through song and dance. I will bake you double chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting later. Love Poppy."

Again, Branch didn't say anything. Hefty was thinking maybe he should warn Poppy that Branch might try and kill her when he felt Branch move, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Unable to contain it, Branch busted out laughing. It wasn't a small laugh either. The laugh was loud and unrestrained, and being against Hefty's chest did nothing to muffle it.

It didn't seem appropriate and Hefty really tried to hold it in, but he couldn't contain his laughter either. He was just so relieved Branch wasn't crying or plotting homicide that it was like a shot of awkward adrenaline running through him. Plus, Branch's laugh was music to his ears and he couldn't help celebrating the sound of it a bit?

"W-Why are you laughing?" Branch asked though his laughter, still unable to stop.

"B-because you're laughing," Hefty laughed, in a similar situation.

"Argh, stop, you're making it worse," Branch only laughed harder.

"I can't," laughed Hefty, close to falling over.

By the time the laughter calmed down, Branch had slid down and his head was in Hefty's lap and Hefty, whom only managed to stay upright due to Branch's weight on him, stroked over his hair between random chuckles. Above them the bunker door was still open, letting in the sunlight and warming the room, the atmosphere around them quite comfortable despite the earlier stress.

"Are you sure an old guy like you wants to sign up for all of this baggage?" Branch asked, though he didn't move from Hefty's lap.

Hefty chuckled, "Don't make me laugh again, my sides still hurt." He continued stroking Branch's hair, "And I want all of you, the good and the bad." He paused and smiled, "Would you like me to repeat everything I said last night?"

Blush spread across Branch's face, Hefty able to see it due to it going up to his ears, "I think I can remember it."

"Good," Hefty went back to stroking Branch's hair, "Though I don't mind repeating it whenever you want. I may find more things to add later."

"You're impossible," said Branch, but he didn't sound displeased.

"That's me; Hefty Impossible Smurf," said Hefty.

"I thought it was Optimist," said Branch.

"That's me; Hefty Impossible Optimist Smurf," agreed Hefty.

"You're name just keeps getting longer," teased Branch. "And you forgot Doofus again."

A chuckle escaped Hefty and he groaned, "What did I say about making me laugh?"

Ignoring the question, Branch concentrated on the feel of Hefty's hand in his hair and wondered what he did to get so lucky. It almost had to be something from some previous life because he could think of nothing in this one that would have earned him even a chance with someone as kind and noble as Hefty.

Parts of Branch's brain buzzed with things he should be doing. He should be going down to the bunker to hang the bedding to dry. Then he should go back to the Troll Tree and pinch or hug Poppy, maybe both.

Instead Branch closed his eyes and basked in the love he felt for Hefty Smurf.


	22. Chapter 22

So the next chapter is going to take a little longer, hoping to have it ready for Monday. Have a wonderful weekend.

Chapter 22

Branch woke up a bit confused, not remembering going to sleep. Blinking his eyes a few times, he found himself lying in bed, wrapped in one of his spare blankets. He always stored his blankets with bars of soap so it still smelt nice and he snuggled into the coziness a bit until his brain foggily pointed out that he was in bed alone.

The first attempt to get up was a failure. When Hefty tucked Branch in, because who else would it have been, he wrapped the blanket so snuggly around him, it was like being trapped in a damn burrito. He squirmed around, almost falling off the bed, before managing to free his arms.

Raising up his hands, Branch inspected them. At some point he had gone back to being pale blue, though he didn't have a clue when it happened or if it was due to that delirious laughing fit, Hefty stroking his hair, or the calming effect sleeping had.

Though Branch wouldn't trade Hefty or the happiness the Smurf brought out in him for anything, Branch almost missed how simple life was when he only had to worry about one shade. Now he felt like his emotions were always too close to the surface and he had no way of hiding them from anyone who could see him.

With a bit more squirming, Branch managed to free himself from the blanket burrito and sat up on the bed. He yawned, still feeling a bit out of it from the unexpected nap. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he slept during the day if he wasn't sick or injured, he was always busy doing something or being dragged around by Poppy.

Speaking of Poppy, Branch could almost swear he could hear her voice. Slipping out of the bed, he hovered near his bedroom doorway to listen.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what upset Branch so much about that song?" Poppy's voice carried from what sounded like the dining room.

"It's not my place to say," replied Hefty, much to Branch's relief.

"You're a good boyfriend," came Smurfette's voice.

"But a horrible informant," said Poppy.

Hefty chuckled softly, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Are you okay Hefty? You seem worried about something," said Smurfette, "More than the obvious that is."

There was a sigh, then Hefty replied, "I think Creek likes Branch."

"Of course Creek likes Branch, they're friends," said Poppy, "Don't listen to anything Branch says against it."

"No, I mean I think Creek _likes_ Branch," Hefty tried again.

There was a moment of silent, then a chorus of "oh"s from the girls.

"Not to invalidate your feelings Hefty but Creek's personality is pretty flirty and he does it with just about everyone," said Poppy.

"Just yesterday he complimented Willow and then winked at Papa," Smurfette giggled, "Their expressions were pretty funny actually."

"Kind of glad I didn't see it," said Hefty, "But the way Creek has talked about Branch to me and then today; it feels more serious."

Poppy hummed, seeming to take a minute to think about it, "Well if Creek does have feelings towards Branch he'll have to get over them; Branch loves you and Creek's intentions either way won't change things."

There was the sound of a sigh from the strong Smurf, "Thanks Poppy, I think I just needed to hear that."

"Do you hate Creek any less?" asked Smurfette.

"Nope," said Hefty.

The girls giggled in response.

Branch stood there a moment, not sure if he should make it known that he overheard the conversation. Poppy said what he would have so maybe he should just let the matter drop for the time being and talk to Hefty about it if it comes up again?

Deciding to let the matter drop for the moment, Branch let another yawn escape him as he left his room. He thought naps were supposed to make you more alert, not less. Maybe stress induced naps didn't count?

"Branch," Poppy cheered, "You're awake."

"Define awake," Branch finally looked at them at the table.

Where there had previously been two chairs, there were now four. Two of the chairs were the cute white ones with hearts of the back from Poppy's pod. It looks like she also brought some of her cups for the princess stole her mug back from Hefty and the Smurfs were drinking out of her floral print tea cups.

Ignoring the open chair, Branch stood behind Hefty and just sort of draped himself over him. His arms loosely wrapped around Hefty as he let his head rest of top of Hefty's, closing his eyes and sighing. This was oddly comfortable.

Again, the girls giggled.

"Aww, Branch, you're turning brighter just from hugging Hefty," Poppy cooed.

Blinking his eyes open again, Branch raised an arm to look at it. He had indeed gone from pale blue back to light blue just from being near Hefty. Smurfs really were magical.

Silently, Hefty took hold of Branch's raised hand and kissed it before putting it back to being around him.

"How are you feeling, Branch?" asked Smurfette.

"A bit tired but better," replied Branch. He hesitated, the added, "Sorry for running off and worrying you all like that."

Poppy smiled, "It's okay, I get that whatever that song means to you must have been painful to make you go gray so quickly. Creek wanted to come and apologize himself but he was scared Hefty would murder him."

In order to avoid responding, Hefty took a drink and Branch chuckled softly.

"He can think that all he wants," said Branch, "I could definitely do with some Creek-free time."

"What about all our time at Smurf Village?" asked Poppy.

"Not long enough," stated Branch, smiling when he could feel Hefty trying to suppress a chuckle but unable to hide the slight shake of his body.

Eventually Branch peeled himself off of Hefty, kissed his cheek, and sat beside him, drinking some coffee to try and wake up a bit. He made a show of humming in delight at his drink at Hefty's disgusted face, smiling when Hefty rolled his eyes.

The four of them chatted a bit and Branch realized this was the first time he really spent any time around Smurfette. Sure, he had been around her a bunch of times but there were other people around or things happening where they hadn't really talked. By the time they all finished their drinks, Branch could see why Hefty had liked her and Poppy loved her; she was sweet, witty, charming, and that whole package thing Hefty had said. He decided it was safer not to voice the concern that liking Branch was a downgrade in comparison.

When Branch and Hefty walked Poppy and Smurfette out of the bunker, Branch lightly pinched Poppy's arm.

"What was that for?" demanded Poppy.

"I read one of your," Branch used air quotes, " _letters_."

Poppy giggled nervously, "What can I say, I know you really well?"

Humming, Branch asked, "Then I suppose you know what I'm going to do next?"

"Ummm," Poppy hesitated.

Stepping forward, Branch quickly gathered Poppy into a hug, "Thank you."

Hugging back, Poppy beamed, "My pleasure."

Hefty whistled when Poppy used her hair to pick up both chairs, "Is there anything that hair can't do?"

"Juggle," said Poppy.

"And she's tried," said Branch.

As the girls walked away, Hefty turned to Branch, "So, is there something you'd like to do now?"

Making a show of thinking about it, Branch thoughtfully tapped his chin, then smiled before pulling Hefty in for a kiss. When he pulled back, he chuckled softly at Hefty's dazed face, "Alright, now we should go in and hang up the bedding to dry."

Hefty hummed, only half hearing him before coming back into focus, "Oh, um, I already did while you were sleeping."

"Oh, I hadn't realized I just kissed Laundry Smurf," teased Branch.

"Haha," Hefty rolled his eyes. "Clothes pins aren't that hard to figure out."

"Uh-huh," said Branch, "Well since the laundry is taken care of, would you mind going somewhere?"

"Anywhere you go, I'll follow," said Hefty, doing a mock bow.

"I know, that's how this relationship started," said Branch, taking hold of Hefty's hand. "Drove me crazy at the time but… I'm glad you persisted."

Smiling, Hefty stepped closer to Branch, kissing him again, "Me too."

Branch didn't tell Hefty where they were going, leading them away from the Troll Tree but not quite in the direction of Smurfy Grove or the wall back towards Smurf Village either. When they reached the clearing, Hefty recognized it instantly.

"This is where I first saw you," said Hefty, smiling widely in memory. "I had been out in the woods for a while, wondering if I was chasing something that didn't exist when I heard your voice. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life."

"And then you promptly hid in the bushes," commented Branch.

"Hey, you weren't there when we met the girls, they had absolutely no idea what we were or respect for personal space and I didn't want a repeat of that barging in," defended Hefty. "Especially since one asked if we were food."

"Please tell me you're joking?" asked Branch.

"I wish I was," said Hefty. He looked around again, replaying the moment he first saw Branch in his head, "Why did you want to come out here?"

"I don't know," admitted Branch. "Seemed romantic at the time."

Hefty turned to Branch, who blushed at his gaze and the Smurf smiled, "I can see that."

A soft smile graced Branch's lips, reaching over so he could hold Hefty's other hand as well, "There's also something I wanted to say and this seemed like the place for it."

"The romantic place," Hefty grinned when Branch blushed further.

Branch raised Hefty's hands and kissed them, looking up and smiling at the Smurf before he began to sing, "You're a falling star, you're the gold bar  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say."

A light blush spread across Hefty's cheeks but he smiled widely, it again reminding Branch of the warmth of the sun.

Gently, Branch pulled Hefty into a dance, a slower dance similar to a waltz, and continued to sing, "And you play it coy but it's kinda cute  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you."

The dance sped up a little but it was still easy to follow, Hefty finding that he enjoyed dancing with the Troll a lot more without an audience and, especially, with the knowledge that Branch loved him back. He couldn't help but let the smile grow wider on his face a they moved together and he listened to Branch sing.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything," Branch sang, his bright colors returning,

"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day."

With a turn, Branch snuck a kiss onto Hefty's cheek but didn't give the Smurf the chance to do the same, taking them both into a spin.

"And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can," Branch quickly kissed Hefty's hand and winked at him before continuing to dance with him and sing,  
"Whatever comes our way, ah, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do."

Almost instantly, Hefty felt lighter. His concerned over Creek feeling silly, knowing how much Branch loved him. He sprang more into the dance, managing to spin Branch around and shoot him a dazzling grin.

Smiling in returning, Branch sang, "And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

The dance slowed down and Branch took hold of both of Hefty's hands again, standing still with him to look into his eyes, "You're every song,  
And I sing along  
'Cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…"

As soon as the last note trailed off, Hefty pulled Branch closer, cradling the back of his head to kiss him.

Kissing back, Branch wrapped his arms around Hefty, warmth and adoration filling him in a way that felt wonderful, even though it was a bit scary. He could not imagine the rest of his life without this Smurf by his side.

Slowly Hefty pulled back from the kiss, staying close and pressing their foreheads together as he smiled at Branch, "Marry me?"

A soft chuckle escaped Branch and he gave Hefty a light kiss, "Eventually."

Such a bright smile spread across Hefty's face, Branch almost felt blinded. He could only imagine how Hefty would react the day Branch finally allowed himself to say yes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The following day the Smurfs started to head back to Smurf Village in smaller groups to keep from behind tracked. Smurf Willow lead the first group, followed by Papa Smurf in the second and Smurf Storm in the third. Each group had a leader who knew the way and was cautious enough not to get anyone caught. Hefty was to be the leader of the last group.

More than once Hefty made the offer to stay or for Branch to come along. Also, more than once, Branch very strongly considered both options. There were others that could lead Hefty's group back to the village or, alternatively, it wasn't like Branch was needed at the Troll Tree. Still they both knew distance would be an issue before they started dating and they wouldn't figure out how they would make it work if they avoided it.

In the end they, reluctantly, agreed that Branch would stay at the Troll Tree and Hefty would return to Smurf Village. Branch would have his session with Therapist Smurf before his group left so it would be a week before Branch would go to Smurf Village for his next session and to see Hefty. Needless to say, Poppy would be coming along for moral support, which meant glaring at Therapist Smurf, and to see Smurfette.

After his session with Therapist Smurf was over, Branch wished more than ever he could control his emotions better, coming out of it pale blue again. He knew it made Poppy worry and take it out on Therapist Smurf even though Hefty and Therapist Smurf continued to assure her that therapy was a process. At least the timing of the session was good for covering another reason for being pale blue; his own anxiety over Hefty leaving and their first time apart since their relationship began.

Would distance make Hefty realize he was better off without Branch's constant shifting of colors and tip toeing around the issues of Branch's past? Without Hefty around would Branch revert to being gray and find excuses for them to stay apart?

While Hefty was making arrangements with his group, Branch absently packed a few things into Hefty's pack; some medical supplies in case of emergency, a bit of food and one of the blankets Branch had made at some point or another. After he sat at the table, trying to think of the things he might need when he went to Smurf Village next when he heard the lift land on the main level. He turned just in time for a flash of light.

"And I'm blind," Branch tried to blink away the spots in front of his eyes, knowing rubbing wouldn't help but instinctively doing it anyway.

"Miss Frizz didn't say anything about this blinding you!" the blue blob that almost had to Hefty sounded panicked.

"It's, um, temporary," Branch squinted and blinked some more. "What are you doing with Miss Frizz's camera?"

"She said I should have a picture of you and to get her a few of you too since you won't let her do it," said Hefty, still sounding worried.

Branch stood, vision returning enough to walk over to the Smurf, and take the camera, "She must have not adjusted it after the last time she used it at night." He fiddled with it a bit before finding the right button. "There's now it won't temporarily blind anyone anymore." He then noticed the picture had popped out and ripped it from the camera, frowning a bit at his pale blue skin frozen in time. Immediately he moved to rip it in half.

Slipping it from Branch's hands, Hefty saved the picture and looked at it, chuckling a little, "I really caught you by surprise."

"Being blinded has that effect on people," Branch frowned, reaching to take the picture back, "Get rid of that picture, and don't give it to Miss Frizz either."

"But I like it," Hefty held the picture out of Branch's reach.

"You can take a different picture," Branch offered Hefty the camera.

Taking the camera, Hefty kept the picture, "Will you smile for this one?"

Frown deepening, Branch sighed. He really hated having his picture taken and this was one of the reasons why. Still if Hefty wanted a picture, he should at least try. Slowly he tried to smile, it feeling weird and crooked on his face.

The Smurf took the picture but busted out laughing immediately after, "You are the worse fake smiler I have ever seen."

"Then why did you take a picture?" Branch frowned and reached for the new picture, only for it to be held out of reach again.

"So I have proof that you aren't perfect," Hefty smirked.

Blushed burned onto Branch's cheeks but flared into anger at another flash, "Ah, top taking stupid pictures!"

"Ah no, Miss Frizz said I could use the whole roll of film, whatever that means," Hefty saved the third picture from Branch and smiled, "If I'm lucky maybe I'll get a picture of you in every shade."

Giving up on the pictures, Branch gave Hefty a flat look, "Hefty, I love you, but if you ever took a picture of me gray I may have to murder you." He turned and went back to the table, sat and tried to focus on his list.

After a moment the pictures and the camera were set down in front of Branch on the table, Hefty pulling his chair over to sit closer to Branch. He sat and waited.

Slowly, Branch looked up at Hefty.

Giving him a small smile, Hefty took Branch's hand and held it, "I know that being gray means you're unhappy but I've told you before that you're beautiful in every shade. Plus, it was a large part of your life for a long time; would having a picture of that be so bad?"

Absently, Branch rubbed his thumb over Hefty's hand, looking at their hands rather then at Hefty's face for the time being, "I know that I'm probably never going to be a brightly colored Troll all the time but being gray wasn't just a part of my life; it was my life. It was a visual que that I was different; that I was alone. I don't want to be that Troll anymore that was more concerned with loss and survival than with living… The Troll that tried to push you away…"

Reaching up with his spare hand, Hefty took hold of Branch's chin, gently lifting it up and giving him a soft kiss, "Alright, no gray pictures."

A soft smile slowly spread across Branch's face.

"There we go," Hefty kissed him again, "There's that beautiful smile I love."

Again, blush burned Branch's cheeks and he could just feel that he was turning brighter.

Between kisses and finishing getting ready to go, Hefty managed to get a few more pictures of Branch. He even convinced the Troll to take a couple together, all of them coming out crooked since neither of them could hold the camera straight at arm's length.

For his part, Branch did his very best to hold onto the happy feelings and his bright colors, replaying Hefty's "I love you"s in his head each time he felt worry try to creep in. He wanted to see Hefty off with a smile and without causing the Smurf to worry any more than he already was if his frequent offers to stay were any indication.

Smurfette had led the second to last group back to Smurf Village, so Poppy was at the meeting point already when it was Hefty's time to go. The Troll princess gave Hefty a hug and then gave them some space.

"Um, please thank Miss Frizz again for loaning me her camera for me when you give it back to her," Hefty fiddled with the camera a bit, having so much to say but unable to find any of the words.

"I will," Branch nodded, stuck in a similar situation. "Though I believe you owe her some pictures of me as payment for the loan."

"Tell her I didn't trust you to deliver them in one piece," Hefty managed a smile.

"A wise decision," Branch nodded, smiling slightly in return.

Thinking of something, Hefty held up the camera, "One more picture."

At first Branch was going to protest, but fell silent when he saw Hefty awkwardly held up the camera to face himself and took the picture.

"There," Hefty handed the camera and the picture to Branch, "Now you have one of me too."

Branch smiled a little at the weird angle of the picture, Hefty having managed to make himself look like a floating head. He could have taken a new picture but, "Thank you, it's perfect."

Stepping closer, Hefty kissed Branch softly, lingering before putting back, "I'll see you in one week; promise?"

"I promise," Branch nodded, kissing him again. "Tell Handy he'll have to keep his hands to himself because there's a few projects I want to do around your village and I don't want him getting any ideas."

Hefty smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be telling everyone."

Branch rolled his eyes but kissed him again, "I love you, Hero."

"I love you too, Siren," Hefty kissed him one more time before stepping back and going to join his group for the trek home.

Each time Hefty glanced back, Branch waved, staying there until the Smurfs were out of sight.

Quietly, Poppy came to stand by him, "Ready for those cupcakes I promised?"

"Maybe later," said Branch, knowing that the Smurfs were gone but unable to look away just yet.

Silently, Poppy took Branch's hand and stood there with him, trying not to let her heart ache at the sight of her friend fading into pale blue with the setting of the sun.

* * *

The following morning Branch didn't want to get out of bed. Or rather, off of Poppy's couch. The princess had dragged him to her pod and they baked an obscene number of cupcakes, eating them for dinner until Branch felt sick and Poppy passed out. He had put Poppy to bed and cleaned up about a third of the mess Poppy baking always caused before curling up on her couch, too tired to go to the bunker and, for the first time since it completion, not wanting to be there.

Still there were things Branch needed to do. He needed to figure out all the things he needed to make the tension coiled clothes washer for Laundry Smurf. He needed to make a few sketches of ideas he had to make Chef and Baker's lives cooking for so many Smurfs a bit easier. Plus, most importantly, he needed to get some clay and paint to make a mug for Hefty to use the next time he came to the Troll Tree.

With that thought in mind, Branch managed to roll off Poppy's couch. He finished cleaning the mess from last night and ate a couple more of the cupcakes, waiting to see if Poppy would wake up and join him for an unhealthy breakfast. When Poppy didn't stir, Branch left a note and headed out.

In the living room, Branch paused in front of Poppy's full-length mirror. His skin and hair had returned to his pale state but at least it wasn't gray. He could live with pale blue.

As Branch walked through the village he couldn't help but feel like something was different. He kept catching other Trolls staring at him and they would just giggle and smile when he caught them instead of quickly looking away like normal. If Branch hadn't seen his reflection before leaving Poppy's pod he'd suspect he had really bad bed head or something but as things stood he had no clue what was causing this sort of reaction.

When Branch got back to his bunker, he almost doubted that he hadn't gotten lost along the way. If it wasn't for the distinct boulder, he wouldn't have recognized where his bunker hatch was with the pile of gifts covering it up.

Now this was weird. It wasn't Branch's birthday and, even if it was, only a select few Trolls even knew when it was. It was also not a gift giving holiday and, even if it was, no one but Poppy and Miss Frizz ever left him presents before. Some sort of trap perhaps?

Find a long stick, Branch poked at all the gifts, trying to figure out if any of them were dangerous under the brightly colored wrapping paper. When nothing exploded or made suspicious noises from being moved about, he pulled one closer for closer inspection. There was a tag saying who it was from but not why. Each gift he looked at was the same.

Not opening any of the gifts, Branch cleared them off his bunker door and went inside, grabbing his pack. Coming back up he managed to squeeze them all into the bag to carry them back to the village. Maybe he could figure out why these were all left on his door or, at the very least, give them all to the mail Troll to return to sender.

The staring and the giggling returned immediately when Branch got back to the village. This was like the weirdness that followed the first day Branch came to town after he stopped being gray and he really, really wanted to hide in his hair. He didn't even have Poppy to be her natural diversion self this time around.

"Excuse me, Branch?" a female Troll called to him, making him turn. He barely got a look at her, a sparkling yellow glitter Troll, before she shoved a gift into his arms, "Please accept my gift," and promptly ran off to giggle with a few other Trolls and they scurried out of sight.

"W-Wait," Branch called after her, "What is this for?"

"You seriously don't know?" asked an all too familiar male voice.

Sighing, Branch turned to Creek, "I wouldn't be asking if I knew, now would I?"

"I suppose you've always been a bit oblivious in certain manners," Creek reasoned. "She took advantage of the Smurf finally being gone to give you a wooing gift."

Blush spread across Branch's face and he quickly dropped the gift as if it burned him, barely even noticing that Creek caught it before it hit the ground, "Why the Split Ends would she do that?! She- they all- the whole village was there when I got together with Hefty!"

"Which is why she waited for him to leave to start the wooing," said Creek. He eyed the pack Branch was wearing, "I take it that she's not the only one."

Groaning, Branch took off the pack to open it. Taking the gift from Creek, he tried to fit it pack into his pack with the other gifts, speaking more to himself than to Creek, "I don't understand these Trolls. Why would they want to woo me?!"

A soft chuckle escaped Creek, "You can't be serious." He smiled when Branch shot him a glare, "Branch, you've always been attractive but extremely unapproachable. Even after finally giving into Poppy's charms made you less hostile, most Trolls would be hesitant to pursue a Troll they thought wouldn't sing with them. That night your voice and showing your true colors was like the rainbow that revealed the pot of gold and everyone wants a piece."

Branch almost broke a gift, or at least its box, while his face burned in his rush to get the pack closed again. He stood and took a few steps away from Creek, remembering Hefty's suspicions about Creek's intentions towards him.

Tilting his head, Creek looked at him oddly, "My metaphor wasn't that bad."

"It's not that," Branch mumbled, wishing again he could just hide in his hair and pretend this really weird, uncomfortable thing wasn't happening. He stared at his feet, trying to think of a less stupid way to ask this but his brain refused to cooperate. Finally, he looked up at Creek, "You, um, don't want a piece… do you?"

Creek stared, then blinked. He tried to hold it in but almost spat when laugher forced its way out of him, holding his stomach and bending over with how hard he was laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Branch protested, feeling his blush worsened. He should have just let Hefty's suspicions stay that instead of asking and making this whole day even worse.

"N-no, it's not," Creek stammered, trying to calm down, but took one look at Branch and started to laugh again, "That was adorable! That Smurf cannot leave you unattended like this; someone is going to snatch you up and have their wicked way with you without him around."

"Shut up," Branch growled, practically throwing his pack back onto his back, "Any Troll that would try anything should worry about my punching their lights out!"

"O-Of course," Creek wiped some moisture from his eyes, calming down from his laughter. "Because you are very intimidating when you're flustered like this. I wouldn't be surprised if there aren't more wooing gifts on your door when you get home."

Ears perking, Branch looked up and around him, letting out a noise that could only be described as a squeak when he saw that they were, or rather he, was being openly stared at by numerous Trolls.

At the squeak, Creek started to laugh again, "So intimidating; I'm going to die."

Branch glared at him, "Good, saves me the trouble of making it look like an accident."

"Oh, come now," said Creek, straightening, "I come here to apologize and this is how you treat me?"

"Apologize?" Branch questioned.

"Yes," Creek sighed and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about the challenge. Or rather, that song at the end; I promise to never sing it again."

Some of his anger dissolving at the apology, Branch took in a deep breath and released it slowly to calm down further, "Thank you Creek and I don't care if you sing the song, just not around me, alright?"

"Fair enough," Creek nodded. "So, what are you going to do about all your many admirers?"

"I don't recognize even half the names on the boxes," Branch admitted, "I'm taking them back to the mail Troll to return them to sender."

"Branch, you can't return wooing gifts," Creek scolded, "Didn't Miss Frizz teach you any manners?"

"No," stated Branch. "And I have no reason to keep them; I've already been wooed and I'm happy with that."

"Yes, so happy your colors are blinding me," Creek suggested to Branch's pale blue skin, "And the Smurf is your mate now?"

"Stop calling him 'the Smurf', his name is Hefty and you know that," Branch scolded. "And that's none of your business."

"That's a no then," stated Creek, raising his hands in defense when Branch glared at him again. "Look Branch, until Trolls see or know something that officially takes you off the market, your Hefty Smurf is just another suitor."

"He's the only one that matters," stated Branch, "And if I can't return the gifts, I'm burning them."

"You better open them first, some Trolls are known to use cute little creatures like fireflies as wooing gifts," Creek warned, sighing at Branch's horrified face, "Though you probably would have noticed air holes if that was the case. Look, by way of apology, why don't I help you go through the gifts and send decline letters?"

"I just need two letters," said Branch, "N-O."

Creek chuckled, "Always straight to the point with you. Can I at least get you to properly sign the letter?"

"How about, ' _N-O. Not in a million years. Never to be yours, Branch'_?" suggested Branch.

"Well we're up to a sentence now so that's got to make the heart crushing rejection easier to take," Creek rolled his eyes, pulling the formally gray Troll along to get some paper.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After spending far too much in the shop, Creek arguing that Branch couldn't send rejections on post cards until Branch gave in and got some stupid blank cards with envelopes, the two Trolls headed back to the bunker. Each time a Troll started to approach them, Branch all but ran to avoid them, yelling at Creek for accepting the gift on Branch's behalf when the guru caught up.

"I was actually raised to have manners," commented Creek, arms full by the time they got away from the Troll Tree.

"I'm sorry your teacher failed you so badly," said Branch.

Creek made a show of rolling his eyes.

Back at the bunker, there were even more gifts covering the hatch than the first time Branch tried to go home.

Creek's body shook with the effort to keep from laughing again.

"I'm so happy you're here to enjoy my personal hell," seethed Branch.

"A good thirty Trolls think you're fabulous and want to marry you," Creek made his face as deadpan as he could manage, "What a nightmare."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Branch started to move around gifts, trying to find his door, "You're used to this sort of attention; I'm not and I don't want it."

"Yes, you only want attention from the barely discernable from his brothers variety," Creek started to use his hair to carry some of the gifts.

Branch found the door and opened up the bunker, not caring that he toppled a few gifts over or that a couple fell into the bunker on their own. He kicked another one in for good measure before glaring at Creek. "You made your apology, you can go now."

Shaking his head, Creek carried a few more of the gifts over to the door, "Even if I wanted to I can't trust not to insult all these Trolls for having ill-fated attraction towards you."

"What if I used big words that they won't understand?" asked Branch.

"You're only proving my point," Creek used his hair to lower some of the gifts into the bunker. "Come on, sooner we go through all these gifts, the sooner we can make the letters and be done with this."

Taking in a deep breath Branch, released it slowly, "Fine but I'm not being nice about it."

"You've made that very clear," commented Creek. "And you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" asked Branch, gathering up more of the gifts.

"Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly," said Creek, "It's almost if you're really badly trying to meditate."

"It's something Therapist Smurf recommended," said Branch, lowering the rest of the gifts into the bunker. "It's supposed to give me a moment to concentrate on something else rather than anything that might really be," He paused to look at Creek, "bugging me."

Making a curious noise, Creek followed Branch into the bunker, "I still don't understand what it is that Therapist Smurf does. By how Poppy talks about him, I'm surprised that Smurf of yours lets him near you."

"Hefty," Branch emphasized each syllable. "And you know how Poppy can be."

Creek nodded, "I suppose that's true. But if he's teaching you breathing techniques you could have just asked me."

"I don't really want to hear about my clouded aura or that other stuff you go on about," commented Branch.

"I actually do think you'd enjoy yoga if you'd give it a chance," said Creek.

Rolling his eyes, Branch moved a few of the gifts onto the lift, "This is going to take a couple of trips."

"Well I'm going down the first trip," said Creek, "I don't trust you to not leave me up here and just wait for me to get bored and leave."

Branch narrowed his eyes at Creek, breathing in deeply again, "Fine, get on the lift."

Once on the lift, Creek was silent on the ride down, looking around curiously. He helped unload the first batch of gifts and when Branch went back up for more he moved the first batch of gifts over to the table before looking around some more. It definitely was not the dungeon he imagined, surprisingly cozier than the pod Poppy had somehow managed to convince Branch to make and he had seen only once when he had gone there with Poppy to hunt Branch down and ask him where he kept disappearing to.

Then again, Branch spent very little time at his pod, still preferring his bunker or Poppy's company which often led him to spending the night on her couch. Creek knew this because he had gone over to Poppy's one morning to pick her up for yoga class and Branch was still asleep there. Poppy told Creek to be quiet, to let Branch sleep, as she finished getting ready and Creek had been as quiet as possible, just staring at the pale blue Troll until Poppy's return. They left Branch there alone, Poppy telling him Branch would wake up and head about his day like he did whenever he slept there, always leaving Poppy a note so she wouldn't worry.

Honestly it had been a bit disgusting how much of a couple Poppy and Branch were without actually dating. It had been that way ever since they were Trollings; Poppy chasing Branch around to try and make him happy and Branch yelling at her constantly to leave him alone but always, not so secretly, concerned about her happiness and safety in return. Creek thought it was only a matter of time until they announced their engagement, especially after Branch's gray first turned pale blue due to something Poppy did.

But that didn't happen. They both disappeared for days, which was normal for Branch but not for Poppy. Then when they come back Branch is gray again and surrounded by an obvious admirer of some species of duplicates. One of them, the lone blond female, even stole the princess's heart away from Branch. It was all too much to take in at once and Creek couldn't believe it. Even after the admirer ran after Branch, Creek couldn't believe it. All this time it was supposed to be Branch and Poppy and Creek had accepted it but this, this had been unacceptable.

Disturbing Creek's thoughts, Branch came down with another load of gifts, Creek going over and gathering a bunch in his hair to pile near the table. The last on he set down he put on top of the table.

"What's special about that one?" asked Branch, carrying over the last of the gifts.

"It has air holes," Creek suggested to the little holes, almost perfectly hidden within the design of the yellow wrapping paper.

Moving closer, Branch opened the gift.

Flying out came a familiar fat firefly, cooing at the sight of Branch.

"Pudgy?" Branch blinked, surprised.

"You already know this little guy?" Creek absently used a finger to scratch under what would be the firefly's chin.

"Yeah, he and his buddies follow me around in the woods sometimes," commented Branch.

"And you couldn't think of a better name than Pudgy?" asked Creek.

"I like Pudgy," Branch defended with a frown. He looked over the box, "This one doesn't have a tag."

"Could have fallen off during all the transferring," commented Creek. "I'm sure if they don't get a rejection post-it note from you that they'll send another one soon enough."

"Post-it notes were an option?" Branch managed to say it seriously, but cracked a smile when Creek shot him a disapproving look.

"Oh, so you can be funny," Creek teased. "Though I can see you doing it." He imitates having a wad of sticky notes and sticking them in the air, about where a Troll's forehead would be. "No. No. Never. What were you thinking? No. Shame on you. No. No. No, you nitwit."

A soft chuckle escaped Branch, taking over scratching Pudgy's chin as Creek stopped to do his mime bit.

Creek smiled at the noise. He almost wished he had Poppy there to scrapbook the moment but knew it was better to keep it for himself.

The firefly, Pudgy, landed on the table and started to nibble on the ribbon of the box he was gifted in.

Carefully, Branch pulled the ribbon from Pudgy's mouth, "Don't eat that; I'll get you some actual food." He paused and turned to Creek, "Would you like anything?"

"Tea would be lovely but you don't have to go through the trouble," Creek assured him, pulling the ribbon off the table when Pudgy tried for it again.

"It's no trouble; green or black tea?" asked Branch.

"Green please," said Creek, waiting until Branch left for the kitchen before turning to Pudgy, "This is our little secret, right love?"

Pudgy cooed and flew up, making itself comfortable in Creek's hair where his gift box had been hidden not too long ago.

"I'm taking that as a yes," said Creek and looked over the gifts. None of the others seemed to have air holes so there was no rush to open any in any particular order. He grabbed a few from the top and put them on the table to start with, organizing the cards and envelopes at the table for when they got started.

When Branch returned he carried two mugs and a plate of cookies, looking around a bit before spotting Pudgy in Creek's hair, "He likes you."

"He's a firefly of excellent tastes," smiled Creek. "Though he isn't allowed to eat in my hair all the same."

Rolling his eyes, Branch set everything down on the table, putting the mug he made for Poppy closer to Creek before lifting a cookie and waving it around a bit.

With a little trill, Pudgy flew out of Creek's hair and snatched the cookie from Branch's hand. He then flew off to enjoy his treat elsewhere in the bunker.

"Hope he doesn't get lost down here," commented Creek.

"If he doesn't come back in a bit I'll go looking," said Branch, he sat and picked up the next gift as if it burned to the touch.

Resisting rolling his eyes, Creek looked at the mug Branch gave him tea in, "Poppy's mug I take it?"

"Yeah," Branch started to unwrap the gift, "I only have the two mugs currently but I'm going to go find some clay to make another one." Again, he paused and looks at Creek, "If you think you'd visit again, I could make you one too."

Though he fought the urge, Creek smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you." He suggested to the box. "Now stop procrastinating."

"Fine," grumbled Branch opening the gift.

As they went Creek would write the name of the giver on an envelope and Branch would write the rejection card. A few times Creek made Branch rewrite it to try and spare some of that poor Troll's feelings but all were pretty cut and dry despite Creek's best efforts. Each gift was then put into a pile; keep, give-away or destroy. Almost all the gifts had been put into give-away so far since Branch really was too practical to destroy anything useful even if it wasn't useful to him. Technically Pudgy was the only thing in the keep pile but the firefly as too busy flying around for the pile to have a spot.

Still most of the gifts were rather frivolous. They were all pretty much shiny trinkets or frivolous items that probably would impress the typical Troll but Branch was anything but typical. Branch didn't like things just because they were pretty. This was a Troll that enjoyed practicality and usefulness.

"None of these Trolls know you at all," Creek muttered as Branch unwrapped another wind chime that was useless in the bunker and would all but be ignored at Branch's pod.

"Weird that they want to marry me," Branch commented, "I mean, I know it's really a courtship thing to try dating and see if we would want to get married but, like you said, none of these Trolls know the first thing about me to even consider it."

"They just know that you have a beautiful voice and you're equally as beautiful to match, especially when you're happy and your colors are shining," said Creek. "That's all it takes to get some Troll's interest I guess."

Branch stared at Creek.

"What?" asked Creek.

"You just called me beautiful," said Branch. "It's sort of weird."

Creek hummed and drank some of his tea, "Weird because it's coming from me and not Poppy or your Smurf?"

"Hefty," Branch frowned, "And yes."

"I don't recall ever calling you ugly," commented Creek.

"You used to call me 'Gray Dot', 'Coal' and 'Soot', among other things, when we were children," Branch reminded him.

"We were children," Creek repeated, "And that was a comment on your gray, not your physical attributes. I didn't understand your gray attitude, still don't in a lot of ways, but I shouldn't have treated you that way. If I haven't said I before; I am sorry."

Branch was silent for a long time, considering this. He took in deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking, "Thank you Creek; I appreciate your apology."

Creek nodded, "I'd also still be happy to teach you more breathing techniques, yoga or meditation if you'd like. I won't even say a word about your aura."

"I'll consider it," said Branch but really doubted he would. This was the first one on one time he had spent with Creek in ages and while it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, it wasn't comfortable either. Sort of like a weird off feeling that something wasn't quite right.

At least all the gifts were almost open. Some of the items he would probably give to Poppy but most were going to Miss Frizz to hand out to her foster grandchildren or for her to sell/trade for whatever she might need.

When Branch bent to pick up the next gift, Hefty's picture fell out of his inner vest pocket. Instead of the gift, he picked up the picture as he sat up and stared at it.

Hefty had been gone less than a full day and Branch already missed him horribly. He hated not knowing if Hefty even made it back to the village safely. He hated that the bunker felt emptier than it ever had in his life. He hated knowing that he would go to bed tonight alone and wake up without Hefty being there. Most of all he hated the doubt that kept trying to creep in that distance would make Hefty change his mind and Branch would never see him again.

There was a loud clang that startled Branch into looking up.

Creek had stood quickly, knocking over his chair and was staring at Branch with wide, horrified eyes. Before Branch could question it, Creek rushed over to him and looked like he wanted to hug him but put his hand Branch's instead, "It's okay, whatever it is it's okay."

Confused, Branch lifted a hand to touch his face. He wasn't crying, what was- he looked down and saw that he was graying. His skin hadn't gone all the way to gray yet but it continued to sink in that direction. He clenched his hand and tried Therapist's Smurfs breathing technique repeatedly but it wasn't helping.

"Branch, what's wrong?" Creek asked, then spotted the picture in Branch's other hand. "You, you miss your Smurf? Hefty?"

Swallowing, Branch looked down. He didn't know how to say what he was feeling. He didn't want to acknowledge his doubts out loud. He especially didn't want to spill it all out to Creek and let the guru know just how pitiful he really was.

For a moment, Creek was silent, watching Branch go grayer. His mind told him to use his own breathing techniques but his blood was boiling too much to obey. He let go of Branch's hand and headed for the lift, "Fine then."

"Creek?" Branch barely managed to look up, not sure what to make of the sudden tension in the air.

"Don't fret Branch," Creek paused to turn to him. "I'm just going to grab Poppy and we're going to go retrieve your Smurf."

Branch knocked over his own chair in his rush to stand, "Don't!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" demanded Creek, walking back towards him.

"I don't," Branch tried but he couldn't say it.

"Am I not allowed to help?" asked Creek.

"That's not it," said Branch.

"I think Poppy and I can manage to convince your Hefty to come back," said Creek.

"I don't want you too," protested Branch.

"Why should I allow you to be miserable over him?" Creek barely kept from shouting.

"I don't want him to know how pathetic I am," shouted Branch, going all the way back to gray skin and black hair. He breathed hard, not able to stand the way Creek was staring at him now, but also unable to contain it now that he opened it up. "It's barely been a day. One day and I'm back to being gray and I should be able to handle this. I was alone for so long that the fact that he's not here shouldn't be killing me like this. But it is and it feels like everything is going to fall apart because I can't take this distance but I can't ask him to leave his village; they need him. And I can't just leave either, even though, despite all his fanfare about my voice, I'm sure most Trolls would be fine with me being gone. But Poppy was the first and is the very best friend I have and I can't just leave her. I don't want to. But I love Hefty and I don't want this to end. I don't think I could handle it. I don't… I can't…"

For the first time in several years, and the first time to Branch's knowledge, the gray Troll broke down into tears in front of Creek.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Even though he was crying, Branch fought against being hugged. He blindly tried to shove Creek away but gave up in order to cover his face. His hands couldn't hide anything; his body was shaking and his face was already covered in tear streaks, but he just needed to cover his face. He couldn't think of any logical reason to, but he just needed to.

Holding Branch tightly, Creek bent his knees so they were both on the floor, giving Branch no choice but to move down with him. He just held on, not saying a word as Branch slumped against him and cried. Despite himself, he found himself being reminded of their childhoods.

Back when Creek and Branch first came to live together with Miss Frizz and the others, Branch was Creek's favorite. Brocade was the oldest but also the loudest, bossiest and often times the meanest of the bunch. Posy was just a shy little thing who rather talk to her doll than the others, sometimes whispering into Bluebell's ear, who was a helping hand to everyone, but no one else's. It was a surprise to no one when the two grew up and became a couple, marrying young but still as sweet as ever. Grasshopper lived up to his name and could never sit still. He was sometimes on par with Brocade on being the loudest but that was just a lack of self-restraint if anything. Tiger Lily was the second oldest was fiercely protective of her sister Stargazer, who daydreamed more often than not. Taffeta and Chiffon talked about nothing but fashion, quickly becoming friends with the twins Satin and Chenille when they started school. Tartan was always trying to prove how brave he was, which usually got him and, sometimes, others hurt. Damask was at a stage where he tried to sing everything rather than talk and though it was fun at first, it quickly got annoying. And Tinsel was just a baby; not much to be said about him.

But besides the obvious gray, Branch was different. Branch was quiet and thought before he acted. He would be just fine sitting by himself for hours that sometimes you would forget that he was even there until Brocade tried to establish his dominance as the oldest, often by picking on one of the others. Then the change was like lightning, Branch striking and doing whatever it took to make Brocade back off, often trapping him under something like a laundry basket until Miss Frizz returned from whatever other room she had been in at the time.

The pet name "little thunder cloud" Miss Frizz had for Branch was highly accurate in looks and personality and Creek found those and Branch's moods fascinating. Sometimes Creek would just sit with Branch and watch him draw, the closest Creek ever saw him look even remotely content. Branch never really acknowledged Creek watching but Creek didn't mind because the times Creek would talk to him, Branch would stop and actually pay attention unlike the other kids who would continue on about their business.

During the day Creek couldn't imagine what made Branch gray. Nothing really seemed to annoy him, just generally grumpy and hateful of Bergens, which all Trolls should hate Bergens even now they were finally free of them.

At night though, it was a different story. Of the thirteen kids, they were split into rooms of two Trolls each except for one room had three girls and one had three boys due to the odd amount of each gender. Tinsel's crib was in with Miss Frizz's room though so he didn't count quite yet. Creek shared a room with Branch and quickly became grateful that it wasn't someone else when Branch would begin to cry in his sleep.

Granted it wasn't every night but often enough Creek wondered what haunted Branch so badly. He tried asking Branch once but the gray Troll never remembered, thus didn't have a clue what Creek was talking about. Still, whenever it did happen, Creek would crawl into bed with Branch and just hold him until the crying stopped. He'd sometimes go to his bed afterward but often just slept there and returned to his own bed before Branch woke up.

If Creek had been older he might have thought to tell Miss Frizz but he never did. He just didn't want the other kids to know and tease Branch about it. So, it was Creek and Branch's secret that only Creek knew.

Then Creek's uncle came for him. Of course, Creek had been happy to discover that he still had family but he didn't want to leave Branch. He tried to convince his uncle to adopt Branch too but his uncle said the universe would work itself out for Branch and Creek had no choice but to believe and leave Miss Frizz's.

Bluebell became Branch's roommate after that but Creek knew Bluebell was a deep sleeper and always went to bed before Branch despite being older. Even if Branch cried in his sleep Bluebell would never hear it and Creek couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing.

A few months later Tinsel was adopted and Branch became the youngest at Miss Frizz's. Creek often heard second hand that this, for some reason, made Brocade target Branch in his bullying more and Branch just took it. Branch just listened to everything Brocade said and never fought against anything Brocade did and there was nothing Creek could do about it.

It wasn't too long later that Branch started to run away. The first few times had been nerve-wracking, Miss Frizz panicking and asking for the village's help to find Branch only for Branch to run away again. After a while the adults gave up helping, saying that Branch still came in for school and would come back on his own when he got bored. But Branch never came back due to boredom. He came to learn things from various villagers, stayed a few nights, and left again. A few times he was forced back due to sickness or injury and he would stay for a while afterward but never for too long.

Due to being a year older, there was a while Creek didn't see Branch even at school. Then, when he did, Branch ignored him. Branch had never ignored him before. Sometimes Creek wondered if Branch even heard him in his rush to leave and build his ridiculous bunker but it still hurt. Creek kept trying but Branch never stopped for him.

That's when the teasing started. Creek had just been so desperate for Branch's attention, he didn't even really mean it when he called Branch a 'gray spot'. He almost took it back but Branch finally stopped and looked at Creek and Creek could not stop.

Even with the teasing, Creek tried to avoid anything hurtful. He stuck to the one thing he hated about Branch; his gray, his unhappiness. He should have known that poking at the gray would have been hurtful for Branch but Creek didn't realize until he was older and Miss Fizz all but yanked his ear off for his behavior once he came back to being under her care when his uncle passed away. He pulled back on the teasing as much as he could but he couldn't resist little jabs on occasion, just to get a look from the gray Troll.

After school or on off days, Creek would often find a place to meditate in the woods. Some days it was peaceful and he could meditate without distraction. Other days he would stumble upon Branch doing his scavenging and just sat still and watched. A few times Creek made a noise and Branch would hear and leave quickly, thinking it was a Bergen or possible other predator. So, Creek learned to be very quiet and very still and just watch, even though he had no clue as to why he just didn't leave and meditate elsewhere.

It was an off day from school that Creek had went to find a meditation spot and found Branch, unconscious, bleeding from a leg injury, and feverish, instead. Instincts took over in Creek's panic and he picked Branch up and took him straight to Miss Frizz who got a doctor to come and look Branch over.

After the doctor treated Branch's injuries and left medicine for the fever, it was just Creek and Branch in the room like their childhood's all over again. This was because Bluebell had kindly vacated his bed for Branch to have while he recovered and bunked in with Damask and Grasshopper until further notice. Being with Branch again was terrifying as well as nostalgic and he had no clue had to do when Branch woke up.

Of course, when Branch woke up he tried to leave. It was almost as if it was instinctual for Branch to see anywhere that wasn't the bunker and make a run for it. Still Branch finally stayed put when Miss Frizz threatened to spank him which entertained Creek to no end.

Thank goodness Branch had given in because his fever worsened and was greatly disoriented whenever he was awake. Miss Frizz did what she could but she had her hands full with a house full of teenagers then and Creek basically took over taking care of Branch. At the time Miss Frizz had thanked Creek for his help but Creek almost thanked her back for letting him do this even though it didn't really make sense.

The first night, Branch cried in his sleep. It surprised Creek more then, than it had as a child. He would have thought Branch would have outgrown this.

Still Creek didn't hesitate to do what he had always done in the past. He crawled out of his bed and into Branch's to hold him.

Only this time Branch woke up.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Branch was too disoriented from his fever to really question what Creek was doing in bed with him. His initial reaction had been to struggle but calmed down into sniffles when Creek talked softly to him.

When Creek asked what Branch's nightmare had been about, he never expected an answer. He never expected the answer to be the reason why Branch went gray either.

Creek did his best to assure Branch that what happened to Branch's Grandmother wasn't Branch's fault but the more Creek tried the more upset Branch became and the more he cried. Creek had to let the issue drop to keep Branch from hyperventilating and possibly waking up the whole pod. He also had to promise not to tell a soul what Branch thought he had done before Branch would calm down and sleep again.

Of course, Branch didn't remember the conversation when the fever passed. He barely remembered Creek being there at all and Creek never felt more hurt in his life.

As Branch stayed at Miss Frizz's for a few more days, Creek came to a realization that hit him like a fallen tree. He was in love with Branch. There was no way of knowing when childhood affection turned into love but it was there and it burned.

Poppy was already in Branch's life. Poppy had been from almost the moment she could walk. She followed him around and made him sweets and specialized invitations to parties all in the effort to make him happy. He yelled and tried to avoid her but always looked out for her. They loved each other, even if neither of them realized it yet; it was plain as day.

And as much as this love for Branch smothered Creek's heart, he also adored Poppy. The princess was one of his dearest friends. Could he really interfere with what was brewing between them for his own selfish desires?

When Branch returned to his bunker, despite Miss Frizz and Creek both asking him to stay, Creek decided that he couldn't do it. Any chance he might have had he had thrown away with the first insult of Branch's gray. He had done nothing to make Branch happy while it was Poppy's second nature to spread happiness. They would be good for each other and he would continue as he always had and try to forget this awakening of emotions ever happened.

But as Creek dated and bedded numerous Trolls as he grew older, he never forgot. He never stopped teasing Branch just for a look in his direction. He never stopped going to meditate in the woods, hoping for a chance just to watch Branch for a while. He watched Poppy and Branch become closer, watched Poppy start to bring back Branch's color and his happiness and Creek tried to be happy for them as much as he felt like he was suffocating at times.

Then Creek heard Branch sing in the woods. Branch's voice was just so beautiful, so angelic, so perfect that he had to run away to keep from running out and confessing everything. He avoided the woods, unable to chance hearing Branch sing again. If only he had known what else Branch would lure in to him with his voice.

That Smurf. That damned Smurf. As far as Creek was concerned, the Smurf ruined everything. He was the one to blame for Poppy and Branch getting hurt and disappearing or days only to have their lives derailed with new love interests that they never even should have known existed.

True Creek had agreed to help get Hefty and Branch together but he never thought it would work. He thought Branch would remain stubborn, the Smurf would give up and eventually Poppy and Branch would realize their feelings for each other.

Because if Poppy and Branch weren't meant to be together, then why had Creek forced himself back for, for all this time?

A small hiccup brought Creek back to the present. Branch had cried himself out, body shaking a bit and hiccupping with the aftershocks of it, but tears no longer falling from his face.

Taking a quick look around, Creek made an educated guess where Branch's bedroom was and silently picked Branch up before standing and heading for it.

"W-what are you doing," Branch's voice was soft and hoarse. He very hesitantly lowered his hands from his tear stained face to push Creek's shoulder for his attention, "Put me down."

"In a moment, just need to find your bed first," said Creek, relieved when he found that he had guessed right and headed for the bed.

"Look, I know I just bawled my stupid eyes out but I'm not a child," protested Branch.

"And I don't care if you're 3 or 300, you're going to lay down for a bit," said Creek, setting Branch down on the bed and holding onto his shoulders when Branch tried to stand back up. "Branch, I'm going to be honest with you. I never liked your Smurf very much. And right now, I fucking hate his Smurfy guts for making you feel this way. But I was, and still am, very willing to grab Poppy and go get him if it would make you feel better.

'Being in love is hard. Being apart while in love is harder. Being in love for the first time on top of it is the worse. I don't think any less of you for what you're feeling. And if your Smurf did, I'd risk great bodily harm to myself to cause that muscle-headed moron even a fraction of the pain he's caused you.

'But you're not going to help anything by trying to act tough about it. Let yourself feel things instead of penting it up for it to explode. Talk, scream about it if you have to. And let yourself rest when you've pushed yourself too far.

'Now, are you going to lay down and rest or do I have to get Poppy down here?"

Branch stared at Creek for a long time. Instead of saying anything, he moved to pull back his covers and lay down.

Satisfied, Creek moved to leave the room.

"Hey Creek," Branch called out softly, "Um, thank you…"

"Don't mention it, love," Creek forced a smile. "Anything for a friend."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Once Creek left Branch's bedroom, he had no idea what to do with himself. He stood next to the doorway for a while and listened, making sure Branch wouldn't just get back up when Creek left the room. When he was satisfied Branch had actually listened to him he returned to the table, righted the chairs and looked to the remaining presents.

Traditionally, it was unheard of to open another Troll's wooing gifts but Creek felt Branch had put up with this long enough. He opened the last few gifts, wrote the giver's name on an envelope and put the item into the giveaway pile as it was all just more of the same from a Troll that didn't know the first thing about Branch. With a bit of practice, Creek traced Branch's standard rejection on the remaining cards so all Branch would have to do is sign it.

A spiteful part of Creek then went through the envelopes and wrote down all the givers names on some scrap paper. There was an equal divide between boys and girls on the list and he wondered if any of them even gave Branch a second glance when he was gray. He tucked the list into his hair to figure out what to do with it later.

Done with that task, Creek looked around a bit. It didn't feel right to leave before Branch woke up and, honestly, he didn't want to. Eventually he stood and peeked back into the bedroom to check in on Branch.

Looking to be asleep, Branch appeared peaceful, the pale blue returning to his skin as he rested. By his head, Pudgy had nested himself on the pillows and cooed softly in a manner Creek hoped Branch would find soothing.

This was what Creek had intended when he decided to use all the Troll's sudden interest in Branch to sneak him a gift. Truly it had never been intended to woo Branch, Creek keeping his identity a secret, but he had seen the fireflies follow Branch around a few times before Creek heard him sing and knew the slightly bigger one seemed to like Branch the most of the bunch. He had hoped the firefly would bring Branch some comfort and company while that Smurf was gone doing whatever it was that made that Smurf important enough to his village to leave Branch on his own.

It was then Creek noticed Branch's scar on his arm for the hundredth time. That scar had no place marring Branch's skin and though Creek knew Branch had other scars that had nothing to do with the Smurf, Creek blamed the Smurf all the same. At least that was something Creek might be able to do something about.

Tying a bit of hair to the table, Creek used it as a guiding rope so he wouldn't get lost as he explored the bunker. Truly it was amazing to see what Branch all had down there. So many different foods and traps and supplies that truly would be useful if Branch locked himself way from the surface for any given amount of time.

Though Creek was curious as to what was all there, he did his best not to big around too much. He already felt like he was invading Branch's privacy as he was but he was sure Branch would have what he needed without Creek having to leave Branch alone and he would replace what he took at a later date.

Finally, Creek found Branch's medical supplies. He looked through the jars and ointments, pausing when he read the label of one of them. Really, only Branch would be adorable and naïve enough to have lube sitting out in the open with the medical uses on the label. And even though it brought less than innocent fantasies to mind, Creek pushed them aside to keep looking.

When Creek found what he needed he started to mix them together and poured them into an empty jar. He couldn't find where Branch kept his labels but figured Branch would take care of that later and cleaned up before returning to the table with the jar to untie his hair.

With jar in hand, Creek went back to the bedroom, intending to put some of the concoction on Branch's arm. But when Creek was standing next to the bed, he hesitated. He doubted Branch would appreciate Creek touching him while he was sleeping and though Creek had done so many times before, they had been younger and Creek had been unaware of his own feelings at the time. Somehow it felt wrong to do it now, even if it was an innocent gesture meant to help Branch.

Deciding it was best not to, Creek closed the jar and returned to the table to set the jar down there. He was really starting to tread on some dangerous ground here. There was a reason he never tried to spend time with Branch individually, the temptation was too great.

Needing to clear his head, Creek settled on doing some yoga on the ground. Some proper, relaxation yoga rather than the sped-up dance version he often taught in the village. He started with some basic poses just to breath and stretch before moving into some other ones that required more flexibility.

Creek's mind was almost cleared when he heard movement. He paused and peeked between his legs to see Branch standing in his bedroom doorway and staring at him in a sleepy fashion. Quickly turning, Creek stood up properly to face Branch, "You're awake."

"Define awake," Branch rubbed at his eyes and Creek had to hold his hands behind his back to keep from reaching out and hug the adorable Troll. He yawned and looked at Creek, uncertain, "You didn't have to stay."

"I know," Creek acknowledged, twisting his hands behind him. "I didn't want to go though."

"You don't have to worry about me," Branch looked more embarrassed than annoyed, heading for his kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure I do," replied Creek, following. "Friends do that for each other after all."

"Um, yeah," said Branch slowly, digging around for his coffee since the leftover green tea was not going to help him at all right now.

Grabbing the coffee first, Creek pointed to the table, "You go finish signing your rejection cards; I'll make coffee."

"I am capable of making coffee," commented Branch.

"Which is also why you're capable of signing your own name," stated Creek. "Just go get it over with and if you don't mind my messing around in here, I would like to make some lunch. I'm famished and I don't trust that you're awake enough to make anything."

Branch took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "Do whatever you want," and headed to the table to sign the cards.

Sighing, Creek looked around at the options in the kitchen. Surprisingly, though it shouldn't have been a surprise, there was quite the variety. He decided he make something simple solely for the sake of time and carried the two plates with his hands and the kettle of coffee with his hair when he was done.

At the table, Branch had finished signing the cards and stuffing the envelopes and was now inspecting the jar Creek had left there. He looked up when he heard Creek approach, "Was this one of the gifts?"

"Ah no," Creek set down the food, taking the coffee kettle from his hair to properly pour some into Branch's mug. "I hope you don't mind but I did some snooping while you were asleep and found your medical supplies." He had to bite his tongue a moment to keep from commenting on the lube. "I made that to help," he paused and gave into the temptation to rub a finger over Branch's scarred arm, "with this. It will help soften the tissue so the scar will fade more quickly, I even added a bit of lavender oil so it would smell better." He set down the kettle when he thought of something, "I could make a different batch though if you don't like lavender."

Branch was silent again, staring at Creek. It almost felt like their first meeting where Branch just stared at Creek for a long time, trying to determine if he was a threat, but now it was more like Branch was trying to figure Creek out and it made Creek nervous.

"Lavender is fine," Branch finally said after what felt like an eternity. "Thank you for making it and thank you for making lunch."

"You're welcome," Creek could finally breath a bit. He refreshed his cup of tea before sitting with Branch. "I'll replace the things I used later."

"Don't worry about it," Branch shook his head.

Lunch conversation was light, Branch asking Creek how he made the concoction and the best way to use it. At one point though, Branch absently reached back to touch his own back, as if having an itch that he couldn't quite reach.

"Are you itchy?" Creek had to smile behind his mug, wondering how Branch stayed single long enough to fall for the Smurf when he was this adorable.

"Just trying to figure out how I'm going to get this on my back," said Branch.

"Your back?" Creek repeated, smile fading. There was more?

"Yeah, the cat-beast got me good there," said Branch, still reaching. "I guess I'll have to ask Poppy to help me, I won't be able to reach it all."

Creek swallowed, "Or, you know, I'm literally sitting right across from you."

Branch stilled and looked at Creek oddly again.

"Poppy can help other times," Creek assured him, trying to avoid Branch thinking too much on it. "But if I'm around I have no problem helping."

"Alright," said Branch slowly, uncertain.

Nodding, Creek stood.

"Right now?" asked Branch.

"Why not, we're done eating, might as well," said Creek, not wanting to give Branch a chance to change his mind. He wanted to see the damage and, admittedly, wanted an excuse to touch Branch for a bit.

Again, Branch stared but, after a moment, relented. He shrugged off his vest and turned so Creek could see.

From how Poppy told it, Branch's arm had gotten the worse of it. But looking at Branch's back, it looked much worse than the scar on Branch's arm. The back scars were angry and numerous and looked like a few had been deep.

"That," Creek started slowly, needing to take a breath, "That cat-monster did this?" He lightly touched Branch's back. "How did you survive?"

"Hefty," Branch replied, "I didn't see exactly what he did but he made it let go of me and caught me before I hit the ground. The cat backed off and Hefty took Poppy and I someplace to give me medical attention. When I was in the clear he got permission to take us to Smurf Village for us to recover. Took Poppy a day she's so resilient."

"Indeed," Creek swallowed again. He hoped Branch didn't notice Creek's hand shaking when he picked up the jar. Part of him still wanted to be angry at the Smurf for being the cause of Branch and Poppy being out there for the cat to attack them but mostly he just felt relief that they both survived and gratefulness to the Smurf for saving them.

After Creek rubbed the ointment on Branch's back, he moved around to put it on Branch's arm as well.

"I can get that," said Branch.

"I already have it on my hand, might as well let me finish," said Creek, taking Branch's hand into his own in order to rise up Branch's arm. He barely kept himself from squeezing Branch's hand as he smoothed the lotion. When he finished he moved Branch's hand a bit to move Branch's arm and inspect his work. "There you go, try to put it on twice a day and it'll help smooth things out. I'll make a bigger batch for you in a couple of days."

"Um, thanks," Branch slowly pulled his hand back. "Where did you learn that?"

"My uncle," said Creek, "He knew lots of herbal remedies and tonics." He absently rubbed the excess ointment onto his hands as it wouldn't hurt as a lotion. "You'd probably enjoy reading his old notebooks."

"Is that an offer?" asked Branch.

Creek chuckled, "Yes that's an offer. I'll bring the first one by with the next batch."

"Thank you," said Branch, pausing to think a moment. "Do you still like studying herbal remedies and such?"

"I haven't kept up as much since his passing but yes, I do," said Creek.

Branch stood and walked over some book shelves. He ran his finger over the spines before selecting one and bringing it over, offering it to Creek. "You might already know a lot that's in here but you might find some things interesting."

Curious, Creek opened it up to find that it wasn't a book but an old sketch book of drawings and notes. He recognized the artwork from when he used to watch Branch draw, and saw as it progressively got better as the pages went on.

Most of the pages were of plants in the area and notes about the colors and what they were good for. There were, however, random pages of things like constellations and things that must have randomly caught young Branch's interest like a firefly and plants that were just pretty rather than useful.

"These are spectacular Branch," Creek couldn't help but smile at the drawings. "You never cease to amaze me."

When Creek looked up, Branch was smiling slightly.

"Is there something amusing about that?" asked Creek.

"No, just, well, Hefty had said something similar," commented Branch.

"Indeed," Creek murmured, looking at the sketches again. He finally made Branch smile and it was because Creek had reminded Branch of that Smurf. All those years of teasing Branch must have seriously destroyed his karma as far as Branch was concerned. "Are you sure its okay for me to borrow this?"

"It's only fair considering you're going to lend me your uncle's notebooks," said Branch. He paused for a moment, sounding uncertain when he spoke again. "Its what friends do, right?"

Looking up, Creek smiled, "Yes, that's one of the many things friends do."

Maybe friendship could be enough. Instead of teasing Branch for his attention, maybe Creek could be his friend again as he had considered them being as children. Being closer to Branch had to be better than being kept at arm's length, right?

Besides it was the Smurf that made Branch's colors really shine and Branch's happiness was far more important than Creek's selfish desires.

But if Creek ever saw Branch go gray and cry over that Smurf again, Creek didn't know what he would do but he was certain it further darken his aura and karma forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Night had fallen by the time Hefty's group made it back to the village. After Papa and Willow made sure everyone was accounted for, Hefty went back to his mushroom. Too tired to unpack, Hefty solely took out the blanket Branch packed for him and put it on his bed before laying down but was unable to sleep.

Being back home just felt off. He hadn't even slept in his own bed for days before he left for the Troll Tree. With the exception of when Branch had locked him out of the bunker, Hefty had been sleeping beside Branch, usually with Branch in his arms.

Tossing around a bit, Hefty plopped onto his side and gazed at his wrist where the bracelet of Branch's hair that Poppy had braided for him still rested. His fingers lightly caressed over the braid as he sighed. He knew this was going to be hard but he had hoped it wouldn't hit him so quickly.

Who was he kidding? Hefty had wanted to turn back the moment Branch was out of sight. He wanted to hold Branch longer, kiss him more, and just be near him. He cursed the distance between Smurf Village and the Troll Tree and hoped the week would go by quickly.

* * *

After a night of restless sleep, Hefty ate some of the food Branch packed for him before going on a run to try and clear his head. He must have made three laps around the village when he noticed other Smurfs walking around and starting their day. They were all content to be home, while Hefty just felt like home was missing.

Two or three laps later, Hefty realized there were a few things he could do while he waited for Branch to come to Smurf Village. Taking a turn, he headed for Chef's mushroom.

As always, Chef was in his kitchen when Hefty arrived.

"Good morning Chef," Hefty greeted.

"Good morning Hefty," Chef returned. "You missed breakfast, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just went for a run," Hefty explained, thanking his friend when Chef poured him a glass of water.

"I saw you go by a few times," commented Chef. He offered Hefty a smile, "You know that expression that the humans are so fond of; distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Whatever human said that needs their head examined," Hefty said after finishing off his glass, smiling a bit at Chef's chuckle. "Hey Chef, if breakfast is over, why are you still cooking?"

"Have to prepare for lunch," explained Chef.

"This early?" asked Hefty.

"Lots of mouths to feed," shrugged Chef, pouring Hefty some more water.

Fiddling with the glass, Hefty remembered Branch's question as to if Chef or Baker ever got a break. The answer seemed to be no, not even in between meals.

"Can I help?" Hefty asked tentatively.

Chef paused, turning to the strong Smurf, "You want to help me cook?"

"I don't know much about it," Hefty admitted, "But Branch taught me a little and, well, if you have time I would like to learn more and take some of the load off for you."

Chuckling, Chef patted Hefty's shoulder, "That Troll is already an excellent influence Hefty, you chose well."

A blush spread across Hefty's cheeks, "I didn't really choose, my heart did it for me."

"Of course," Chef nodded. "Well, if you want to learn the first thing you have to do is clean up. No Smurf wants sweat on their smurfberries."

"Aye, aye Chef," Hefty saluted and ran off to do so.

Hefty stayed with Chef for a few hours, learning some basics. Chef wouldn't let Hefty do any of the actual cooking just yet but he learned and did a lot of the prep work. He couldn't believe he never thought of all the work that went into cooking, especially on such a large scale. Prep and cooking for one meal basically just lead to clean up then prep and cooking for the next, especially since the workload had just doubled along with the number of Smurfs in the village.

After eating lunch, Hefty helped Chef clean up and promised to come back the next day to learn and help more. There was still another couple of stops he wanted to make before the day was over.

Stopping to grab Handy, Hefty took him with him to go see Laundry Smurf. He found out where Laundry Smurf typically did his work and told them the basics of what Branch had in the bunker and planned to build there.

"That sounds pretty amazing," commented Laundry Smurf.

"How does it work?" asked Handy.

"Um, he explained it to me but I don't think I would explain it right," admitted Hefty. "But Branch is going to need a wall to build it on."

"I can do that," said Handy. "How big?"

"About three Smurfs long and a Smurf and a half high," said Hefty.

Handy nodded, "I'll make it a Smurf thick so it's sturdy," he turned to Laundry Smurf, "Where would be best for you?"

"If it could be alongside where I hang the laundry to dry, that could be just Smurfy," said Laundry Smurf.

Looking around, Hefty noticed a couple of baskets of wet laundry waiting to be hanged. He picked up both with ease, "Why don't you two get planning and I'll hang these?"

"Are you sure Hefty?" asked Laundry Smurf, sounding bewildered.

"Clothes pins aren't hard to figure out," commented Hefty and headed to where he knew the clothes lines were.

It was when Hefty finished hanging laundry that Clumsy found him.

"There you are!" exclaimed Clumsy, rushing for him. His feet got in the way and he fell over right before he would have reached Hefty. Not to be deterred, he leaped back to his feet, "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Hefty repeated, feeling his heart race at the prospect. It had to be Branch, who else could it possibly be?

Clumsy rubbed his arm awkwardly, seeing Hefty's face light up, "It's not who you think it is…"

Quickly, Hefty's heart sank but he cleared his throat to hide it, "Um, Poppy?"

"No," Clumsy shook his head. "I don't remember his name but he's that purple Troll with the two-tone hair."

"Creek," Hefty seethed. What the Hell did that guy want? "Where is he?"

"He's waiting outside the village," said Clumsy. "I ran into him on my way back from getting Smurfberries. He was by the log but he said he knew he didn't have permission to come in so he would wait outside for you. What do you think he wants?"

"Hopefully an ass kicking," growled Hefty, "Because that's all I have for him." He gave the baskets to Clumsy, "Give these back to Laundry Smurf for me, will yah? I have a Troll to _discuss_ matters with."

"Ah, okay," Clumsy agreed uncertainly but he knew better than to try and stop Hefty, especially when he was angry.

* * *

Hefty sprinted out of the village and out the hollow log passageway but didn't see Creek when he looked around. He knew Clumsy wouldn't lie so where-

Suddenly Creek was next to Hefty, having come up from behind, inspecting his heart tattoo, "Oh good, the clumsy one sent the right Smurf."

Growling, Hefty swung his fist, wanting nothing more than to hit that smug face that thought he could get away with hitting on Branch right in front of him. Then he had the gall to come here alone and talk like that? He was not going to let it slid anymore.

Side stepping, Creek dodged the punch, "Muscle headed, hit first, think later Smurf… What Branch sees in you I will never understand."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you see it," shouted Hefty. "Branch loves me, and I love him, and you better get used to that because it isn't changing."

"Indeed," Creek frowned, "But that's why you need to come back."

Anger was replaced by confusion and Hefty could just stare at Creek, "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Creek pointed at Hefty, "You," he pointed towards the direction of the Troll tree, "Go back to Branch," he pointed to the ground with both hands, "Now."

"You want me to go back to Branch?" Hefty repeated, unable to understand. Just what was Creek playing at?

"I don't speak Smurf, and I don't know how to make it simpler for you to understand," stated Creek.

Hefty growled, "I got that you jerk, but I don't understand why. I thought you would be thrilled that I was gone."

"Don't get me wrong, your absence has been a pleasure, as short lived as it has been," said Creek, "But I can't stand Branch being miserable without you so if I have to tolerate your presence, it will be worth it if Branch would brighten up again."

Hearing that, Hefty frowned worriedly, "Is Branch alright? Did he, is the gray again?"

"Not when I left but he was for a little bit," sighed Creek. "You must realize how miserable Branch would have to be to break down in front of me of all Trolls."

This didn't seem right. It was obvious that Creek had intentions towards Branch but why would he get Hefty even if Branch was missing Hefty? Creek seemed like the sort of guy that would have used Hefty's absence to try to steal Branch away. So why…

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hefty. "And don't say because you don't like the sight of Branch unhappy. You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you picked on him when you two were kids."

"Did Branch tell you that?" asked Creek.

"Miss Frizz mentioned it," said Hefty.

"Ah, did she tell you that Branch and I used to be roommates when we were first brought to live with her?" asked Creek.

"No," said Hefty slowly, not sure where this was going.

"I'm sure she also didn't tell you how Branch used to cry in his sleep at night and I would hold him and comfort him until he calmed down because she never knew. Not even Branch knows because he never woke up to know that I did it," said Creek, voice raising a bit.

There was no arguing against that. Hefty knew that Branch still did that and could have easily stayed oblivious to it if Hefty hadn't told him.

"Branch has no idea how much it hurt when he would rather go work on that ridiculous bunker then acknowledge me," Creek continued, suddenly unable to stop. He had never said any of this out loud before and it felt like his mouth had suddenly became a broken fossette. "So yes, I picked on him to get his attention. And I know it was stupid, that I never should have done it, but I didn't know what else to do and I've regretted it the moment the first jibe came out of my mouth but I couldn't stop when it finally made him look at me.

'You have no idea how terrifying it was to find him unconscious and bleeding in the woods when we were thirteen. How Branch finally, honestly, spoke to me about his problems but I could do nothing about it because the fever made him forget the entire conversation. Then he rather go back and continuously risk his life for that damn bunker then stay with Miss Frizz… Then to stay with me."

At some point Creek started agitatedly pacing, only pausing to give Hefty a glare, "It was supposed to be Poppy. I saw it from the beginning you know, that she would bring back his colors and that they would fall in love and they would be happy together. Poppy is one of my dearest friends and I couldn't take that away from her, from them.

'But you mocked it all up and I have no idea where I'm supposed to stand or do; even though I know I can't do what I want to because it will just make things worse for Branch and that's the last thing I want. Still it's been so hard to stay in control and I'm completely blaming you and your interference for it. So, you better get your ass back to Branch and make him happy because you know god damn why!"

Hefty stared, watching Creek breath hard and looking like he wanted to cry but refusing to do so in front of him. His mouth felt dry and he didn't want to speak but the words came out anyway, "You're in love with him."

Taking in a deep breath, Creek let it out shakily and spoke softly, "Yes, I am…"

On Creek's wrist the flower bloomed and chimed announcing hug time.

Growling in frustration, Creek ripped off the bracelet, threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Repeatedly.

Another chime caught both of their attentions and they turned.

"Poppy," Creek whispered. He straightened awkwardly. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Poppy said softly, slowly walking towards them but keeping her eyes on Creek, her hands clutched together over her chest. "Oh Creek, why didn't you ever say anything? Why would you- Creek you have to tell Branch."

"There's no point Poppy," protested Creek. "I'm not the one that makes Branch happy."

"You need to, if only for closure," Poppy insisted.

"Yes, closure," Creek grumbled. "Branch and I might finally be on our way to being friends again. My confessing will only close that door and make him avoid me."

"But Creek," Poppy tried again.

"No Poppy," said Creek firmly, "I'm not saying a word to Branch and if you do I swear we will no longer be friends."

Poppy stared at Creek. Though she tried to force it back, she sniffled and tears started to gather in her eyes.

His own eyes widening, Creek rushed to her, "No Poppy, don't cry, please don't cry. I was bluffing; a very empty bluff. I'm begging you, please don't cry."

As soon as he was close enough, Poppy snatched Creek into a hug and held him tightly, "You idiot, of course I'm going to cry. You give up your chance to be happy because you thought I was the one who… You stupid, selfless, idiot! You never should have assumed, you should have tried. Now it's too late, you idiot."

"I must object to you calling me an idiot three times in one conversation," said Creek dully, lightly hugging her back. "There's no use crying over spilt milk Poppy, I'll get over it."

"Sounds like you've been trying for a while," sniffled Poppy.

"There's not a time limit on these things," commented Creek. "Even though I thought it was an eventuality, you two being together, Branch was always a possibility before. He's not now and I think that will make things easier, just give it time."

"Creek," Poppy looked up at him, still teary eyed.

"Now don't look at me like that Princess," Creek carefully pulled back from the hug. "Or you'll force me to give you a kiss and I'll have two Smurfs who despise me." He gently tapped her nose with a finger, "Boop."

"I don't hate you," said Hefty, reminding the Trolls that he was there. "I mean, yeah I did, but I can't now." He absently scratched the back of his neck. "I know how I would feel if our positions had been reversed."

"I still hate you," commented Creek, looking away from him.

"Fair enough," nodded Hefty. "Lets-"

"Well, well, well," voice boomed over them. Somehow in all the drama, Gargamel had snuck up on them, Azrael by his side. "What do we have here? A Smurf and two little, new things. This ought to be interesting."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Not sure what the giant thing was, Creek grabbed Poppy and pulled her closer, backing away with her. He was mildly surprised to see Hefty backing up as well, trying to keep himself between Gargamel and the Trolls.

"Now, now, do you really think you can outrun me?" asked Gargamel, who then suggested to Azrael, "Or him?"

Growling low in his throat, Azrael started towards them, low to the ground.

Looking around, Creek saw they were close enough to a tree to reach with their hair. He spoke softly, "Poppy," and nodded his head towards Hefty.

Understanding, Poppy nodded in return.

Quickly, Creek launched his hair upward, grabbing the lowest branch. At the same time Poppy grabbed Hefty, pulling him closer and securing him with her hair. Before the Smurf could question it, Creek pulled the three of them upward as fast as he could, just missing being pounced by the orange beast.

"What the deuce?" exclaimed Gargamel. "How did they do that?!"

Once high enough, Creek swung them up into the branches and out of sight.

Gargamel shouted, "Azrael, get up there and get them!"

Azrael meowed and licked his paws.

"What do you mean you can't get up there, you're a cat!" seethed Gargamel.

"Cat?" Creek whispered. "That's the thing that hurt you and tried to kill Branch?"

"Yes," Poppy nodded, holding onto Hefty's arm fearfully, hair still wrapped around his middle. "It was horrible…"

Frowning, Creek moved away from them towards the edge.

"Creek," Hefty hissed. "Get back here!"

Not listening, Creek peeked over the edge.

A rock flew by Creek's head and, in his knee jerk response to jerk away from it, Creek overcompensated and fell back on the other side of the branch.

"Creek!" shouted Poppy, trying to move after him, but Hefty held her back.

Gargamel caught Creek and quickly wrapped his fingers around him to keep him from escaping, "Well, looks like it's my lucky day after all." He looked up into the tree. "Hey pink creature, want to come save you friend?"

"Don't do it Poppy," shouted Creek. "And don't you let her Smurf!"

"Quiet you," said Gargamel, squeezing his hand.

Creek shouted in pain, writhing about in his grip.

Up in the tree, Poppy struggled, crying, but Hefty wouldn't let her go, "Hefty please, please, Hefty, let go, please; Gargamel is hurting him!"

"I'm sorry Poppy," said Hefty, trying not to feel bad as Poppy cried harder and started to hit him but failed miserably.

Gargamel eased his grip, leaving Creek gasping, and looked into the tree again, "I guess it's not a day for heroics after all. Come Azrael, let's go figure out what this thing is."

Azrael meowed in reply and Hefty didn't let go of Poppy until he could no longer hear them but she only started to hit him harder.

"How could you? How could you?" Poppy sobbed. "He's no threat to you! He said he wasn't going to tell Branch! You said you didn't hate him! Why? Why did you let that monster take him?"

"Poppy," Hefty didn't fight against Poppy's repeated blows, "Gargamel is much bigger than us, there wasn't much I could do." He turned and took Poppy by the shoulders, forcing her to stop hitting him. "Listen to me; go back to my village and grab Brainy, he can pick locks. I'll meet you there."

"W-where," stammered Poppy.

"Gargamel's lair," said Hefty, "We're rescuing that jerk."

Poppy sniffled but smiled, hugging him, "Thank you Hefty. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"All things considered I can't blame you," said Hefty, hugging her back. "Though I hope someday you'll have more faith in me."

"I'll try," Poppy slowly pulled back, "And you have to admit I have some faith; I helped you woo my best friend after all." She stood, "Now let's go save our friend."

"Ah, your friend," Hefty stood.

"Our friend, don't fight it," said Poppy, grabbing Hefty and using her hair to get them back to the ground.

* * *

Laying on his back in the cage, Creek kept his arms over his torso. His ribs were possibly broken, maybe just bruised, from the giants squeeze and everything just hurt. He tried to mediate to ease the pain but the giant wouldn't stop talking and he could do little more than concentrate on softening his breathing to keep from expanding his chest too much.

"Where is Smurf Village?" Gargamel demanded again.

"For the tenth time, I don't know," Creek groaned. "I have never been there and I never want to go; I hear its quite dull."

"What are you?" Gargamel tried a different question.

"In horrid pain you brute," said Creek, wincing when the giant shook his cage.

"Tell me what you are," said Gargamel.

"Disgusted by your breath," Creek barely managed to lift his head to look at the giant thing, noting with some pleasure that the oaf actually straightened and breathed into his hand to check, wincing at it himself.

Shrugging, Gargamel loomed over the cage, "What species are you?"

"Fairy," Creek lied. "Lost my wings in a poker game."

"Bah," Gargamel smacked the cage. "I'll figure it out myself." He moved away from the cage to go look over his books, Azrael following.

Managing to move his head a bit, Creek looked at the cage door. The giant hadn't bothered to put the lock on it when he saw how much pain Creek was in, barely able to roll onto his back when he was tossed inside. If only Creek could move, he could walk right out while the giant and his beast were distracted but his head was beginning to swim and he wanted so desperately just to sleep.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," a voice harshly whispered and Creek jerked with a hiss, opening his eyes to see Branch's Smurf standing above him.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Creek.

"What do you think?" Hefty rolled his eyes as he bent down, "Rescuing you."

"No," Creek barely managed to lift an arm to swat at him, "Rather die."

"Look, Poppy is on her way here with Brainy so either you shut up and get with the program now or she's going to put herself in danger for you," whispered Hefty. "So, what is it going to be?"

Creek sighed, "I hate you."

"I'm taking that as a 'rescue me' hatred," Hefty lifted Creek up at carefully as he could.

Creek hissed, clutching Hefty's shoulder in spite of himself.

"Sorry," Hefty truly sounded apologetic. "I'll have you out of here soon."

Stepping out of the cage was easy but climbing down the table was hard and awkward. Several times, Creek would hiss and clutch onto Hefty, trying not to shout out in pain. A couple times tears would form in the corners of the Trolls eyes but he refused to cry.

They were almost out when the cat door squeaked, getting Azrael's attention.

"Oh Smurf," Hefty cursed and forced their way out of the cat door, hearing Azrael hiss from inside as he broke into a run.

His entire body clenching, Creek fought against the urge to pass out and looked ahead of them. He spotted the bridge he got an idea. An idea he really hated but it was probably their best bet to get out of this.

"Smurf," Creek spoke a loud as he could through the pain, "Don't go over the bridge. Hold on tight and jump off to the side of it."

"What?!" Hefty barely glanced at him to concentrate on running.

"Just do it," Creek seethed.

"Fine but if this is a murder-suicide, I'm haunting your ghost," shouted Hefty.

"That doesn't even make sense you nitwit," mumbled Creek.

Hefty got a running jump off the cliff next to the bridge, shouting even though he knew it was coming.

Creek stretched out his hair, grabbing onto the bridge as far forward as he could. He winced at Hefty's weight holding onto him but swung them both forward and over to the other side of the cliff, giving them a great distance advantage over Azrael.

Unfortunately, the landing was a bit rough, even though Hefty curled up and took most of the hit when they collided with the ground.

"Hefty!" Clumsy ran towards them.

"That was amazing," gushed Brainy.

"Hefty, are you alright?" asked Smurfette.

"Creek, speak to me," pleaded Poppy.

"Hello," Creek weakly coughed out.

Hefty got to his feet, picking Creek up again as he stood. "Run back, we got a head start on Azrael but he's still coming and Monty might not be far behind either!"

There was movement but Creek's head was swimming too much to focus anymore. He slumped against Hefty and passed out from the pain.

* * *

When Creek woke up he was in bed but not his bed. He was still in pain but it was much milder and his torso was bandaged up.

"You're awake," commented Hefty, closing his book.

"You can read," murmured Creek.

Hefty rolled his eyes, "I'm letting that one pass since I want to thank you."

"No, you're confused, you saved my life, I should be thanking you," said Creek.

"You saved both of us with that trick at the bridge," said Hefty, "But that's not I wanted to thank you for. I wanted to thank you for not telling Gargamel where to find our village."

"Nothing to tell, I've never been," said Creek, pausing to look around, "Until now I suppose."

"Yes, but you knew how to get here, Poppy told you and you were waiting outside the entrance," commented Hefty.

Tilting his head, Creek managed a half shrug, and closed his eyes again, "I'm an excellent liar; years of practice."

Making an acknowledging noise, Hefty fiddled with his book, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, but I don't promise an answer," said Creek, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why aren't you gray?" asked Hefty.

At first the question didn't make sense, then Creek's fuzzy brain reminded him that the Smurf knew all about Creek's feelings for Branch and the misery associated with them. He kept his eyes closed as he answered, "Happiness is a state of mind. Meditation, yoga; they're great ways to trick oneself into feeling like you're more balanced then you are. And though my affection is unrequited I do have things that make me happy, such as Poppy; regular ball of good karma and positivity she is."

There was movement and suddenly there was a weight on the bed next to Creek, arms wrapping to gently hug his arm. Really, he should have looked around more before open his mouth but he was so tired.

"Hello Poppy," murmured Creek.

"I'm so sorry Creek," sniffled Poppy.

"Nothing to apologize for love, I'll be fine," Creek turned his head and kissed her forehead without opening his eyes. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep? I can't seem to stay focused right now."

Creek could feel Poppy shake her head, "You sleep Creek, I'll be right here."

Sighing, Creek was vaguely aware of Poppy sitting up and starting to stroke over his hair as he fell back asleep.

Poppy used one hand to wipe at her eyes and kept stroking Creek's hair with the other, "I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Setting his book to the side, Hefty rested his head on his hand, "Me neither."

"I had no clue Creek felt this way," sighed Poppy. "I'm such a bad friend."

"No one had a clue, Poppy, you can't blame yourself," said Hefty.

"Watch me," spat Poppy, then took in a deep breath, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really frustrated right now."

Hefty nodded in understanding but continued on, "We can't tell Branch. Creek doesn't want Branch to know and it would just make things awkward between them if we did."

"I hate that you're making sense," pouted Poppy. "I don't want to start shoving random Trolls at Creek but I don't know what to do to help him move pass this. And, really, I think Creek already tried that with all the Trolls he's dated."

"Maybe this is something we just need to let take the natural course?' asked Hefty.

"Nope, keep thinking," Poppy insisted.

Hefty sighed and thought but his thoughts were distracted by a familiar sound only he could hear. Not even Poppy responded when Hefty could hear it clear as day.

Branch was singing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Night had already fallen and Hefty should have stayed with Poppy to discuss Creek. He definitely should not have left Smurf village without telling a single Smurf, seeing as Poppy was the only one he told. But the moment Hefty heard the faint call of Branch's voice, he couldn't resist his siren.

This time Hefty didn't grab anything before he left. He didn't plan on being gone long but he just had to see Branch and tell him what happened.

There was no sign of Gargamel, Azrael or Monty in the woods when Hefty left the village. He ran straight for the wall and from there to their field, just having a feeling that's where Branch would be as he sang.

As Hefty got closer, Hefty started to make out the words to Branch's song, "My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for."

Oh, Hefty knew this song! It was one of the ones Poppy taught him in "Singing Boot Camp" while they prepare to trick Branch out of the bunker. If he hurried he might make it in time to sing with Branch.

Branch's voice called out to him, "I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste."

Running to the edge of the edge, Hefty smiled when he caught sight of Branch. The Troll was pale blue but dancing surrounded by the fireflies who provided backup.

Not seeing Hefty yet, Branch continued, "Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Grinning, Hefty sang out the next line before Branch could, "Yeah  
I want that red velvet."

Hearing Hefty, Branch jumped and turned, looking stunned for a moment. But then he smiled, his bright colors returning as he ran towards Hefty.

"I want that sugar sweet," sang Hefty, grabbing Branch and swinging him around as soon as he was close enough, "Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me," he set Branch down, cupping his face,  
"I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause boy you're hotter than a southern island day."

Letting go of Branch's face, Hefty took hold of his hands to dance with him, "I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
Let your colors shine on,  
That's my-"

"Sugar," Hefty and Branch sang together as they danced,  
"Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?"

No longer caring about finishing the song, Branch grabbed Hefty, pulling him close and kissing him.

Definitely not objecting, Hefty held Branch close, kissing him back.

Slowly, Branch pulled back, giving Hefty a smaller lingering kiss before pulling back just enough to look at him, "Not complaining but what are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing," smiled Hefty, absently caressing Branch's hips with his thumbs.

"Those ears are amazing," murmured Branch, kissing him again.

This time it was Hefty who regretfully broke the kiss, "I have to tell you something."

"I love you too," smiled Branch, moving in for another kiss.

Kissing back, Hefty lamented how easily it was to be distracted by this beautiful Troll but couldn't complain as he slid up a hand to cradle the back of Branch's head. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled back to speak against his lips, "That too, always that, but that's not what I need to tell you."

Humming, Branch's hand slid up Hefty's chest, making him shiver, before coming to rest on his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Creek came to the village-" Hefty began.

"What?!" Branch stepped back, snapping to light blue. "That jerk! I told him to leave it alone; I'm going to kill him!"

"Well, um, Gargamel made it easy for you," said Hefty, "Creek is at the Recover Mushroom with bruised ribs-"

Branch's eyes widened, returning to pale blue. He grabbed Hefty's hand and headed out of the field towards Smurf Village.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Hefty, despite knowing the answer.

"To yell at Creek until he wishes I killed him," grumbled Branch but then stopped with a sigh. "But I suppose we should tell Poppy that I'm going."

"Um, Poppy is already there," said Hefty.

Frowning, Branch groaned, "Why do my friends make me think murderous thoughts?"

* * *

Once Branch was a little calmer, he and Hefty returned to the bunker for Branch to pack a couple of things, Pudgy following them the whole time.

"Did you adopt Pudgy or something?" asked Hefty, watching the firefly make himself comfortable on one of Branch's pillows.

"Sort of," said Branch. "I, um, also have some, not so great, news."

"Is everything okay?" asked Hefty, concerned that Branch suddenly looked nervous.

Instead of answering, Branch led Hefty back to the dining room and pointed, "See that pile of junk?"

"Yeah," said Hefty. He had noticed it coming in but didn't really think it mattered.

"Those, and Pudgy, were all, um, wooing gifts," said Branch, though his voice got softer the longer he spoke.

Hefty's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"I'm not keeping any of them!" said Branch quickly. "They're all going to Miss Frizz and the kids, besides Pudgy. Honestly I thought he'd fly away once I got him back to his buddies but I guess he wants to stick around."

"Keeping them or not is not the issue," said Hefty, "Who the Smurf is giving you wooing gifts? They were all there when we got together; they even helped!"

"That's what I said," exclaimed Branch. "Those Trolls have brain damage, I have no interest in them, and I already sent out rejection cards."

Sighing, Hefty rubbed over his face. Creek was one thing but at least thirty Trolls were suddenly interested in his mate. Wait… "Who gave you Pudgy?"

"I don't know," shrugged Branch. "That was the only gift without a tag."

 _Creek_ , Hefty inwardly groaned, "I don't suppose you have the names of the rest?"

Quickly, Branch shook his head, "Like I would keep a hit list for you laying around? I want my mate with me, not in jail."

Instantly Hefty straightened and turned to Branch. That was the first time Branch referred to Hefty as his mate. Especially without quickly adding a "potential" to it. And, by the blush on Branch's face, the Troll realized that too.

Clearing his throat, Branch stepped a little closer to him, "There is, um, a way to show every Troll that I'm not interested in anyone but you."

"What's that?" asked Hefty softly.

Staying silent, Branch lifted Hefty's left hand. His hair moved and wrapped around what worked as Hefty's ring finger. When the hair pulled back, the was a little ring made Branch's hair there.

Lifting his hand Hefty stared at the ring for a rather long time before looking up at Branch, "Did you just propose to me?"

Blush worsening, Branch slowly shook his head, "Um, more like a pre-engagement. It's an old Troll tradition that's called a Lock Ring. It means that even though we're not engaged yet, I'm not interested in anyone but you. Grandma used to say it was like giving someone the key to your heart."

Moving closer, Hefty gently pulled Branch into his arms and held him tightly. He knew how hard it was for Branch to speak about his Grandmother and he wanted to show Branch how much Hefty loved him and appreciated Branch being comfortable enough to share that.

Leaning against him, Branch held Hefty back, and left himself just curl into his warmth. Despite his worry over Creek and Poppy, he could just feel his colors brightening.

Hefty kissed Branch's forehead, "How do I gave you the key to my heart?"

Blush renewed itself on Branch's cheeks, "Normally you'd give me a Lock Ring of your own hair but it's a bit too short for that."

"I'll grow it out," stated Hefty.

Branch chuckled, "That sounds interesting but your hair suits you."

Holding Branch closer, Hefty hummed, "I have an idea." He gave Branch a squeeze before pulling back and taking off his hat.

Curious, Branch watched as Hefty worked three strings loose from his hat, pulling them out. Putting his hat to the side, Hefty had Branch hold onto the ends of one side, then braided the strings together, remembering how from when he watched Poppy. He tied the ends, then tied them together to make a ring before slipping it onto Branch's finger.

"I hope that works," Hefty smiled a bit awkwardly.

Branch smiled, "It's perfect." He gave his ring a little kiss before pulling Hefty in to give him a proper one.


	30. Chapter 30

So this story is going to start having more... mature elements to it.

The Safe version is here.

IF you are are old enough to read the Mature version, head over to AO3.

Chapter 30

When Branch and Hefty told the Snack Pack what happened to Creek and where he and Poppy currently were, they wanted to come too. Hefty had to explain that he didn't have permission to bring more Trolls but promised to ask Papa about a future visit. They left after making the Snack Pack promise to stay behind and tell King Peppy what had happened and where they all were in the morning.

"Think they're going to try and follow us?" asked Hefty.

"Definitely," said Branch

To be safe Hefty and Branch took a round-about way to the wall, only heading there once they were sure they left the Snack Pack behind in a location where they could get back on their own. Branch wasn't about to make that mistake again.

Soon after they got to the wall, Hefty tugged on Branch's pack, "Let me carry that."

"Nope," Branch rolled his eyes. The Smurf had tried to take the pack before they even left the bunker but Branch got to it first after distracting Hefty with a kiss. "It's my stuff, I'll carry it."

"Half that stuff is for making improvements for my village, I should carry it," Hefty insisted, tugging at the pack again.

Branch stopped walking and, for a second, Hefty thought he won the argument. Instead, Branch moved in and kissed him.

By the time Hefty recovered, he blinked to find that Branch had walked off ahead of him. He blushed at being distracted again and gave chase, "Stop cheating!"

"Stop trying to coddle me," said Branch. "I'm not sick, injured or anything that makes me incapable of carrying my own pack."

"I'm your mate, I want to do things for you," Hefty insisted when he caught up.

Blushing, Branch turned to him, "You can't do everything for me though. If I want help, I'll ask for it."

"Have you ever asked for help before in your life?" asked Hefty. He chuckled when he saw Branch actually had to think about it.

"Shut up Doofus," Branch blushed worse, walking a little faster.

Hefty grinned, "Alright, we'll do this the hard way."

"What's the- Hefty!" Branch froze in surprise when Hefty actually picked him up and continued on as if Branch and the pack weighed nothing. He swallowed, feeling like he was blushing all over. "Fine, you can carry the pack, just put me down."

"Nope," Hefty give him a triumphant smile, "You had your chance."

Though there was no one around, Branch covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe Hefty could just carry him and his pack like this. And why did he feel a bit excited over it? He already knew Hefty was strong. What was wrong with him?

Chucking, Hefty kissed Branch's forehead.

"Doofus," Branch managed to grumble behind his hands.

It wasn't until they reached the entryway for Smurf Village that Hefty finally relented and put Branch down but took the pack for the little amount of trekking left. When they got through the log, they were greeted by an angry looking Papa Smurf.

"I think I'm about to be grounded," whispered Hefty.

Branch barely kept himself from laughing, "Aren't you a little ancient for that?"

"I'm getting you for that later," promised Hefty.

Clearing his throat, Papa got their attention again, "Branch, why don't you go ahead to Hefty's mushroom? It's late and I'm sure Creek and Poppy are asleep." He eyed Hefty, silently scolding him. "Hefty and I need to talk."

"Um," Branch looked between them, "I actually haven't been to Hefty's mushroom before so I don't know where it is…"

Papa sighed, "Very well," he turned to Hefty, "We'll talk in the morning."

"Yes Papa," Hefty nodded.

The group walked into the village silently, Branch taking hold of Hefty's hand as they walked together. However, Pudgy, who had followed them from the bunker, seemed to sniff the air and wandered off for the time being.

Outside, Hefty's mushroom looked identical to the others but the inside was a bit more crowded than the Recovery Mushroom or Brainy's place. There where weights and other equipment throughout the main room and even one on the bed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Branch frowned as he pointed at it.

"You and Brainy," Hefty shook his head, setting Branch's pack down next to his, "It's never fallen on me."

"Yet," said Branch. "I'm not getting in that bed until that's safely on the ground where it won't kill us."

Hefty rushed over to the bed and quickly removed the weight, "Alright, it's gone."

Chuckling, Branch walked over to him, "Thanks," and kissed him softly.

When Branch moved to pull back, Hefty held on and pulled him in for another kiss.

Branch moved to wrap his arms around Hefty, making a confused noise when Hefty grabbed his wrists and held them so he couldn't, "Hefty?"

Smiling, Hefty kissed one of Branch's wrists before looking him in the eye, "I believe I have some revenge to act upon."

Before Branch could question it, he found himself being lifted on and tossed onto he bed. He tried to sit up only to be covered by Hefty's body and his lips claimed in a searing kiss. A groan escaped him when Hefty's hands slipped under his vest to caress his torso, panting when the kiss ended only for Hefty to kiss over his face and down his neck, "Th-this doesn't really seem like a punishment."

"Well I'm going to really enjoy extracting my revenge either way," Hefty paused the kissing to lick over Branch's neck, then sealed his mouth over the spot to suck upon it.

* * *

Blush lessening slightly, Branch kissed Hefty softly, "So, what brought this on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

"This was more than just you getting back at me for calling you old," commented Branch. "You were, um, rather determined about something."

Hefty sighed, smiling as he caressed the side of Branch's face and watched the Troll lean into the touch. How could he explain how terrified he was at the idea that if Creek had said something years ago that he might have never had a chance with Branch? That there were minimally a dozen Trolls competing with him now for Branch's affection? He couldn't tell Branch about Creek but would his jealousy of the other Trolls that were pursuing Branch scare Branch away? He spotted the Lock Ring on his finger and tried to push back his worry as being silly, knowing how much Branch loved him.

"You called me your mate," Hefty said finally with a smile. "You're lucky we made it out of the bunker."

Blushing again, Branch hid his face in the crook of Hefty's neck, "You're lucky I love you, you Doofus."

"Luckier than you can imagine," Hefty kissed Branch's temple.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

In the morning, Hefty and Branch woke up early to clean up and dress before anyone could come looking for them. Still Hefty couldn't resist pulling Branch close and kissing him at every given opportunity, loving the feel of him, even after he was dressed, loving holding him, and, of course, loving kissing him. At each contact Hefty was just filled with a sense of warmth and how right it felt having Branch here with him.

Everything felt so perfect that Hefty hesitated to feel concerned when he saw Branch come out of the bathroom, holding onto the side of his neck and looking confused, "Is something wrong?"

"There's something on my neck," Branch said slowly, lowering his hand to reveal the hickey Hefty had made last night. "It feels like a weird bruise."

Heat burned on Hefty's cheeks, "Um, I did that." He blushed worse when Branch just looked more confused. "Last night, when I sucked on your neck; it's called a hickey."

Recognizing the name, Branch blushed and his hand flew up to cover the hickey again, "Split ends, everyone is going to know what we did last night!"

"I doubt it," said Hefty. "More than likely they'll just think we made out prettily heavily."

Blushing worse, Branch kept the hickey covered.

"Want to give me a hickey?" asked Hefty.

Looking up, Branch stared at him.

"It's only fair," said Hefty.

Narrowing his eyes, Branch frowned, "You want me to give you a hickey."

Nodding, Hefty grinned, "Why not make it a dozen?"

Rolling his eyes, Branch tossed a pillow at Hefty, "You're impossible."

"And I'm all yours Siren," Hefty caught the pillow, smiling. He tossed the pillow back onto the bed before opening his arms for Branch with a bigger grin.

Though Branch rolled his eyes, he moved into the awaiting arms and hugged Hefty, speaking into his chest, "I'm still not giving you a hickey."

"Oh, come on, please?" Hefty pleaded, pulling Branch closer and curling around him more, loving the sound of the Troll's laughter.

* * *

When they finally managed to part they headed out and towards Chef's. As they walked, Branch looked around on occasion.

"Not much has changed since you were last here," commented Hefty.

Shaking his head, Branch mockingly gave Hefty a light shove, "I'm just wondering where Pudgy flew off to. I haven't seen him since we arrived last night."

Honestly, Hefty had forgotten the firefly had followed them there, "Maybe he's just exploring?"

"Maybe," agreed Branch, following Hefty into Chef's mushroom.

"Good morning Hefty," Chef greeted, then grinned. "Oh, and Branch! Couldn't stay way, could you?"

Branch blushed, "Um…"

"There was actually another incident yesterday," Hefty stepped in, saving him. "The Troll Creek was caught by Gargamel and was hurt before we rescued him; he's in the Recovery Mushroom with bruised ribs and Poppy's watching him. I went and got Branch last night so the Trolls would know what happened."

"And you couldn't stay away from him," Chef teased.

"That too," Hefty admitted with a smile.

Chuckling, Chef scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Bruised ribs can be rather painful at first so he might not have much of an appetite. Something easy to digest would probably be best to start with."

"Do you have any oatmeal?" asked Branch, looking around the kitchen. It was a fairly nice size but didn't seem like nearly enough to feed so many Smurfs.

"I believe so," nodded Chef, going to a cabinet and pulling out a bag. "Yes, here we are. I can pause breakfast prep and have it ready for you in a Smurfy minute."

"If you don't mind me in your kitchen, I can make it," offered Branch.

Chef blinked, then smiled, "Of course I don't mind, the more the merrier." He gave Branch the oatmeal and pointed out where the pots were, waiting until Branch walked away to grin at Hefty, lightly tapping on his heart tattoo. "Excellent choice."

"Thanks," Hefty smiled back before crossing his arms and giving him a more serious look. "Don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it," chuckled Chef. "Though he is rather cute…"

Hefty lightly smacked Chef's arm and Chef just laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Branch, turning back to them.

"Nothing," Hefty and Chef chorused together.

"Good, then I'm not interrupting," Papa walked in but stayed by the door. "I believe it's time we had that talk now, Hefty."

"Yes Papa," Hefty nodded. He walked over to Branch, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back in as soon as I can. Don't accept any marriage proposals that aren't from me while I'm gone."

Rolling his eyes, Branch kissed Hefty's cheek back, "No promises."

"Now that's just mean," Hefty mocked getting shot in the heart, keeping his hand there in a wounded fashion as he followed Papa out of the mushroom.

"Who the heck does he think is going to propose?" asked Branch. He finished prepping the oatmeal to cook before joining Chef at the counter to help cut up vegetables for breakfast, dicing things up quickly and efficiently.

Chef hummed, "You keep that up and I might."

Looking up, Branch gave him a pointed look sharper than the knife he was holding, "Fair warning, I may not be as physically strong as Hefty but I can and will hurt you."

"Duly noted," Chef chuckled, returning to his prep work.

When Hefty returned he draped himself over Branch, holding him close.

Pausing, Branch looked at Hefty the best that he could with the angle, "Are you grounded?"

"No," Hefty groaned, "Papa said there was no point with you, Poppy and Creek here. But words like irresponsible and disappointed were thrown around a bit."

Chef winced and made a sympathetic sound.

Not really having a frame of reference, Branch hummed in acknowledgment. "But at least you're not grounded, right?"

"I don't know," Chef shrugged. "I bet Hefty wouldn't mind being grounded in his mushroom if you were there with him." He pointed to Branch's neck, "It would give him a chance to leave more of those hickeys."

Branch blushed, dropping the knife to cover the hickey with his hand.

Hefty stared at Chef as he thought of the possibilities, "Oh Smurf, why couldn't I have been grounded?"

Blushing worse, Branch elbowed Hefty, though he doubted Hefty felt it much when he considered all his muscles. "You would have been there alone, Doofus; I'd be off checking on Poppy and Creek."

"Oh yeah," sighted Hefty, resting his head on Branch's shoulder.

With a fond shake of his head, Branch slowly uncovered his neck to pick back up the knife and go back to work, not even trying to get Hefty to release him.

"You tolerate him very well," commented Chef.

"He's a doofus, but he's my doofus," replied Branch.

Grinning, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, then moved toward his neck.

"Don't even think it," Branch warned, pausing in cutting vegetables to look at Hefty.

"I wasn't thinking anything," Hefty lied quickly, blushing a little when Chef busted out laughing.

By the time the porridge was done, all of the meal prep was taken care of between Chef and Branch with a little bit of assistance from Hefty after he managed to peel back from Branch. They gathered up a few bowls and spoons, to take with them to the Recovery Mushroom. Of course, Hefty insisted on carrying the pot containing the porridge.

Carrying the rest, Branch looked around a bit more as they walked, keeping an eye out for Pudgy and slowly starting to figure out how to tell more of the male Smurfs apart. There were still quite a few Branch hadn't officially met yet but he imagined there would always be some that he would never be able to tell apart by sight until they did something for the trait they were named for. Like Winner and Loser, and yes that still bothered him.

Upon entering the Recovery Mushroom, Hefty set down the porridge by the hearth so it would stay warm until they needed it. At the same time, Branch put the bowls and spoons down on the counter.

In the bedroom, Creek was sitting up in bed, propped up against pillows, watching Papa Smurf using a bit of magic on his torso. He looked up when they entered, smiled, then turned to Poppy, "See? Branch is happy again; told you we needed to get his Smurf."

Though she giggled, Poppy gave Creek a little poke on the cheek, "We're still in Smurf Village, remember? Branch came here."

"Ah yes," Creek mumbled, "My point still stands though."

Poppy turned to Branch and Hefty, "The pain medication is making Creek a tiny bit out of it so excuse any weird things he says."

"I'm not saying anything weird," Creek defended himself.

"Earlier you said an orange is a banana," Poppy reminded him.

"I stand by it," said Creek, "They both peel."

Smurfette giggled a bit, standing by the bed next to where Poppy sat.

"In any case Branch, you are very lucky," Creek said very seriously.

"Oh?" asked Branch, not sure where this was leading, "And why's that?"

"If Papa Smurf here is any indication, your Smurf is going to be quite the silver fox when he's older," commented Creek, speaking as if Papa wasn't right there even as Creek suggested towards him.

Poppy covered her mouth in an attempt not to snort laugh but failed when Papa Smurf looked up with a blush and raised an eyebrow at Creek. She would have fallen off the bed in laughter if Smurfette hadn't been there to steady her.

"I'm going to ignore that as being an after effect of the medication," commented Papa, done with what he could do for the moment, and pulling the covers back over Creek.

"Whatever you say Papa Fox," Creek gave him a wink.

"Creek," Papa warned in his official Papa tone.

"Silver Smurf?" Creek tried again.

Branch sighed, "If you're well enough to flirt then you're well enough for me to yell at you for being an idiot. What were you thinking running off here on your own like an idiot? I told you to leave it be, you idiot."

Not responding, Creek turned to Poppy. "Three idiots in one conversation again. You two were meant for each other."

Though the comment confused Branch, it seemed to make Poppy sad. She said nothing though as she gently stroked Creek's hair.

Shaking his head, Papa turned to Poppy as well, "My magic is going to speed up the recovery process but Creek should stay in bed as much as he can stand-"

"Is that a joke?" asked Creek, "I don't think I could stand even if I wanted to."

"-and get as much rest as possible," Papa finished. "Same rules for Creek as they were for Branch; he should eat something before he takes any more medication. There's enough for two days and I'll come back and make more tomorrow."

"Oh, you should bring Willow, she'll be a sight for sore eyes," said Creek.

Sighing, Papa shook his head again, "Rest well Creek." He turned to Hefty, "Think you can stay out of trouble for a bit?"

"Yes Papa," said Hefty, though he was seriously considering getting grounded on purpose at a time to be named later.

Papa hummed as if he suspected, but didn't comment, "Well, I'm off to breakfast. You kids just let me know if you need anything else."

After the door closed behind Papa, Branch turned to Hefty, "Seriously? How old do you have to be around here to be an adult?"

"We're all adults," Hefty quickly defended.

"But everyone's a kid in comparison to Papa," smiled Smurfette.

"How old is he?" asked Poppy.

"He just turned 259, a few months ago," answered Smurfette.

The Trolls fell silent.

Creek spoke first, "Well, I guess Branch isn't going to see Silver Fox Hefty after all." His mind seemed to catch up with his mouth and his eyes went wide. "Don't listen to me! I'm loopy on pain meds; Poppy, tell them about the bananas!"

Surprising everyone, Branch chuckled, "I appreciate the thought Creek but… Hefty and I have talked about it before and though the age bit does worry me, we're going to enjoy the time we have together and try to figure things out along the way."

Smiling, Hefty gently took hold of Branch's hand, giving it a little kiss when Branch turned to him.

"Ah," Creek said slowly, "Good."

Turning, Poppy tilted her head towards Smurfette, "How old are you?"

Blushing, Smurfette twirled a bit of her hair around her finger. "That's complicated." She glanced over at the others before taking Poppy's hand into her own. "Could we talk about this? Alone?"

Hesitating, Poppy looked over to Creek.

"Don't worry about me Poppy," said Creek, "I'm all tingly from Papa's magic fingers-"

"Never say that ever again," Hefty blanched.

"-and recently medicated," Creek continued, "So there's no need for you to play nursemaid; go frolic with your girlfriend."

Poppy glanced over at Branch before turning to Creek again, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Creek nodded, then yawned. "In fact, I think I'm about to fall asleep, so the lot of you should go."

"Can you stay awake long enough to eat something?" asked Branch. "We brought some porridge."

Creek made an acknowledging humming sound but his eyes had already closed, looking to be drifting off already.

Leaning in, Poppy gave Creek's forehead a soft kiss before sliding off the bed. She took Smurette's hand again and headed out with the others.

The bedroom door closed, following by the sound of the outer door of the mushroom opening and closing. No noise followed for a while.

Sighing, Creek opened his eyes and looked around a bit. He wasn't really tired, or hungry or really anything at the moment. He just wanted to avoid saying else in front of Branch that could take away his colors.

So, Creek lost Branch to someone much older than them. He didn't have an exact number but if Smurfette hesitated to talk about it, it almost had to be a lot.

Leaning further back into the pillows, Creek closed his eyes again. Perhaps he should meditate for a while; all of this was making him feel off center and that was not a feeling Creek felt safe with for it always brought up things back up that he rather forget.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A sound awoke Creek with a start, feeling disoriented as he didn't remember even feeling sleepy, just frustrated that he couldn't concentrate enough to meditate. Thankfully he hadn't strained anything and he was still relatively pain free even as his vision was blurry from sleep. Absently, he rubbed at his eyes as he looked around for the source of the noise.

Standing beside the bed was one of the Smurfs, looking like he had been putting something on the night stand when he awoke Creek. This was a Smurf, Creek knew he met before, he had been one of the ones that first came with Branch's Smurf to the Troll Tree. Let's see, this Smurf had glasses, so he was the smart one of the bunch but what was his name again?

"Smarty?" Creek attempted, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat a bit but it came out a cough which did hurt his ribs a bit, of all the horrible luck to have.

"Um close," the smart Smurf shifted awkwardly. "It's Brainy." He looked around, finding a glass of water and offered it to Creek. "Sorry for waking you."

Carefully taking the glass, Creek drank a bit before answering, "Don't fret about it, love, but what brings you here?"

A blush darkened Brainy's face and Creek soon realized his error.

"Ah, sorry," said Creek, "I call most Trolls, love. Didn't mean anything by it."

Instead of answering right away, Brainy straightened his glasses, "I see. Well, um, I thought you might be bored here by yourself so I brought some books over."

Curious, Creek looked over to the night stand. There were not just one or two books but two piles of books sitting there, about ten total unless there was another pile hiding behind the two that Creek could see. "Ah, thank you, though I'm not sure I can read your language."

"Branch could so I'm sure you can," said Brainy, picking up one of the books. Opening it up, he held the book up for Creek could take a look. "See?"

Humming, Creek scanned a few lines, "What does 'Smurfy' mean?"

"It depends on the context," said Brainy, turning the book to look for himself. "In this case it means 'good'."

"Ah, then I think I've used it wrong," Creek admitted.

Setting the book down, Brainy looked around the room a bit again before turning to Creek, "Are you hungry? There some porridge here for you. I also brought muffins and a few Smurfberries."

" _Good_ berries?" Creek tried to reason about the name.

"Well they are good but they're named that because Smurfs first discovered the plant and use them for so many things," Brainy explained. He reached into his cap and pulled out a small blue berry and held it out to Creek. "Would you like to try one?"

Taking the berry, Creek looked at it a moment before looking back up at Brainy, "You carry around things in your hat? Are the muffins up there too?"

Nodding, Brainy pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed, "Yeah. It's sort of like how you Trolls carry around things in your hair, only our hats aren't as versatile." He pulled out another berry and started to much on it.

Curious again, Creek took a bite of his own berry. There was a sweet tartness to it that reminded him of a blueberry but also much juicier, "It is a good berry."

Smiling a little, Brainy finished off his berry, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Sore mostly," said Creek, pausing to rub his eyes again. "Though I think I'm thinking more clearly now; the pain medication was making me a wee bit… loopy."

"Yeah, I remember the first time Clumsy broke something we had to put railings on his bed so he wouldn't make things worse," recalled Brainy.

Creek frowned, "How many times has he broken things?"

"We've lost count," Brainy admitted.

"Poor fellow," Creek hummed. He finished his berry and though he knew he probably should be hungry, he felt rather full. "Thank you for coming by but you don't need to stick around; I'm probably not the best company right now."

Brainy nibbled his lower lip, "Actually… I had a few questions about Trolls if you don't mind talking for a bit."

Curious, Creek would have thought that Brainy would have asked Branch or Poppy the first time they had been there. Then again, those two were probably busy with their respective Smurfs to pay Brainy much mind. There had also been plenty of Trolls to ask back when the Smurfs were at the Troll Tree but good luck getting the common Troll to sit still for very long. Well now, Brainy had a captive audience, so to speak, "Ask away."

The first questions were easy, all dealing with Troll hair. Creek didn't like that Brainy had and studied a bit of Branch's hair but he could understand the appeal of it. He answered the questions the best that he could and moved his own hair around a bit in demonstration. Afterwards, Creek even allowed Brainy to touch his hair a bit, the Smurf looking mesmerized as he ran his fingers over it.

"Fascinating," Brainy all but whispered, particularly interesting in combing his fingers through where Creek's hair changed shades. "Why does your hair change colors like this?"

Honestly not knowing, Creek shrugged, "Not sure, though in my case I got both of my parent's hair color."

"So, your mother has one and your father has the other?" asked Brainy.

"Had," Creek corrected. "My parents have been gone for a long time."

Immediately Brainy stopped touching Creek's hair and sat back down, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Creek assured, "I have fond memories of them and I was lucky enough to have Miss Frizz, my uncle, then Miss Frizz again."

"Miss Frizz?" Brainy questioned.

"She ran the home for orphaned Troll children," Creek explained. "That's where Branch and I first met."

"Branch is an orphan too?" Brainy looked confused but not all that surprised.

Either Branch didn't talk much to a Smurf that wasn't his Smurf or some things were told but didn't spread across the whole village. More than likely Branch hadn't said much of anything and anything that was revealed was done so by Poppy.

"Yes," Creek nodded, "Except Branch lost his parents before he was old enough to remember them. He had his Grandmother for a bit though."

"What happened to her?' asked Brainy.

"Bergens," Creek answered simply.

Humming, Brainny nibbled his lower lip for a moment, "Papa said that we shouldn't ask about the Bergens…"

"That was probably pertaining to Branch," said Creek. "He gets a bit high strung as far as they're concerned. I don't mind talking about them if you have questions though."

Again, Brainy hesitated and nibbled his lower lip before saying, "I don't really know anything about them in order to know what to ask."

"Not to worry love, er, Brainy, I can do a sum up," Creek assured. He explained the history of the Trolls discover and captivity by the Bergen. His explanation was a matter-of-fact rather than the story format Poppy would have used or the paranoid ramblings Creek was sure would have spouted out of Branch. He also recounted the infamous escape from the Troll Tree in Bergen town, having been old enough to remember it, ending with the resettlement of the Trolls at a new tree deep in the woods.

For a while Brainy was silent, though he didn't nibble on his lip. Instead, he wrung his hands together, searching for words, "That, that sounds horrible. How could those monsters do that to all of you?"

"How can that Gargamel beast chase you all around for power?" Creek returned. "All creatures will go to great lengths to do what they think they need in order to be happy."

"I guess," said Brainy softly. "It's good you were able to find a new tree though."

"Any tree can be a Troll Tree," Creek explained. "It just takes a few years of Trolls living in it for the tree to absorb enough of our energies to accommodate us."

"So, Trolls have magical potential too?" asked Brainy.

Creek shrugged, "Magic would explain our hair." He absently ran his hand over the top of his head as he thought about it. "Can magic sprout from a ridiculous amount of happiness?"

"Maybe but I don't think that's the case," Brainy adjusted his glasses. "Otherwise Branch would have been unable to control his hair when he was gray."

"That's true," Creek nodded.

"I imagine, given the circumstances, there were other Troll children with you and Branch at the home," theorized Brainy.

"Yes, eleven others," Creek nodded. "There was Tiger Lily, her sister Stargazer, Posy, Bluebell, Grasshopper, Damask, Tinsel, Tartan, Taffeta, Chiffon, Bro-"

Suddenly Creek felt ill. Thoughts he usually suppressed deep down inside of him threatened to bubble to the surface. He covered his mouth and swallowed, trying to push them back down along with the urge to be physically ill but it kept bubbling up.

"Creek?" Brainy leaned in, trying to look at Creek's face, not understanding why the Troll looked like he could vomit. "Are you alright?'

Though he lowered his hand, Creek kept it near his mouth to be safe, "I think that's enough questions for now."

"Ah," Brainy eased back, wondering if he had touched a nerve, though unsure of what it would have been considering Creek had been the one talking when he froze up. Something about his foster siblings, perhaps? He looked around and spotted the medicine Papa must have left for Creek to help with the pain. "How long has it been since you last took anything?"

"Before breakfast," commented Creek, not really knowing the time, also leaving out the fact that he didn't actually eat breakfast.

"It's almost lunch," Brainy stood. "I'll get you some of that porridge and then you should take some more medicine."

Creek tried to force the gag, but only managed to cover it with his hand, "Wasn't the berry enough?"

"Not if you don't want the medicine to upset your stomach," said Brainy, heading out to the other room.

This wasn't good. Creek was unable to meditate and yoga was out of the question. He couldn't even have the privacy of his own pod to ride this nightmare out in. If he wasn't careful, certain things could come out that never should see the light of day.

Trilling, Pudgy flew in through the window, carrying a cookie. The fat Firefly had shown up last night and slept in Creek's hair, much to Poppy's delight. He had then flown off in the morning, Creek had assumed to find Branch, but returned with a cookie instead.

"Where did you swipe that from, I wonder?" Creek asked absently, thankful for the distraction.

Plopping down onto the bed next to Creek, Pudgy started munching away on his cookie. At least the crumbs would be above the covers, not below where Creek would feel them.

"Friend of yours?" asked Brainy, returning with a bowl and spoon.

"Sort of," replied Creek. "He was a gift to Branch from an admirer but I think he's confused as to whose pet he is."

Brainy frowned, "When did Hefty give Branch a firefly?"

Creek laughed and immediately hissed, holding onto his ribs.

Setting down the bowl, Brainy rushed over and hovered, not sure what to do.

"I'm alright," Creek lied, managing to straighten a bit to look up at the worried Smurf. "Just don't make me laugh again, please."

"I'm not sure what I said to make you laugh the first time," admitted Brainy.

"Your assumption that the admirer was the strong Smurf," Creek explained. "The moment the lot of you were gone over two dozen Trolls started leaving Branch wooing gifts."

"Wooing gifts?" Brainy repeated, confused.

Creek nodded, "Yes. Trolls typically give gifts to prospective partners. Sometimes its s simple as a wind chime but can be handmade and elaborate depending on the level of interest and how well you know the Troll you want to date with the notion you might want to marry them. Besides this fat fellow," Creek suggested to Pudgy who didn't seem to take any offense to the description, "all the gifts had been really simple; none of them knowing Branch very well."

"Then why try to woo him?" asked Brainy.

"Surface reasons," Creek reasoned. "They saw Branch's true colors and heard his amazing voice and it caused quite the commotion."

"So, singing voices are really important to Trolls," Brainy gathered.

"Extremely," stated Creek. "It's instinctual for Trolls to sing. Not being able to sing with one's mate would be devastating."

"I see," Brainy said slowly. "I imagine you get wooing gifts all the time."

The statement took Creek by surprise. He paused and looked at Brainy watching him, nibbling on his lower lip, which he had done a couple of times before. A nervous habit perhaps? Maybe thinking he had overstepped?

"Yes," Creek replied, uncertainly. "There's no modest why to say this but, I do get wooing gifts semi-regularly. And I've dated quite a few Trolls but never… developed the feelings needed for marriage."

Brainy opened his mouth again but then stopped and shook his head, "Sorry, you asked that I stop asking questions but I just keep on going."

"You're curious, it's understandable," said Creek. He also felt a little better with the subject change. "May I ask you a question though?"

"Of course," Brainy smiled, picking up the porridge and offering it to Creek.

Taking the porridge, Creek just held it as he asked, "Why do male Smurfs wear their hats in such a way that covers their hair? It makes you look like you're bald."

A faint blush spread across Brainy's cheeks, "Well, it's the most secure way to wear them. As you noticed we carry things up there and things might fall out otherwise."

"Your brother doesn't seem to have an issue," commented Creek.

Brainy frowned, then took in a bit of air when he came to realization, "Oh, you mean Hefty. I think he's been carrying less in order to show off his hair and, technically speaking, he's not my brother. None of the Smurfs are related."

"How the devil does that work?" Creek asked, bewildered.

As Brainy explained about the Stork, Creek just felt more confused. Where the heck did these Storks get baby Smurfs to begin with? Why the divide between the genders? And how did Papa raise all the boys and Willow all the girls by themselves? Miss Frizz had problems with thirteen children, especially in the teenage years even though the number had decreased.

Absently stirring the porridge, Creek noticed Brainy watching him again. He still didn't feel hungry but he didn't want to feel worse later after taking the medicine so he forced a spoonful. The taste was alright, someone must have added some honey or sugar to it, but the sweetness felt dulled on his tongue and his stomach felt overly full.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Brainy tried to gauge from Creek's expression.

"Not hurt, just full," Creek tried to explain, though he knew he had nothing to make him feel this way.

"The pain from your ribs is probably tricking you into thinking you're full so nothing will expand and agitate it further," reasoned Brainy. "Eat what you can without making yourself feel sick so the medicine won't upset your stomach."

Though he already felt a bit sick, Creek nodded and forced another spoonful.

Finishing off his cookie, Pudgy laid down and made content purring noises.

Peeking out from under the hat, Snappy Bug made a curious noise before flying out. She landed on the bed and looked at Pudgy, making twittering noises.

Flying up to his feet, Pudgy trilled back and beat boxed a little melody for her.

As the ladybug and the firefly conversed, Creek looked up at Brainy, "You keep your pet in your hat?"

"Snappy Bug is not my pet, she's my lab assistant," boasted Brainy. "And she can come out whenever she wants but I think she finds it cozy up there."

"I can see that," Creek paused to force another spoonful and suggest to Pudgy. "Pudgy slept in my hair last night."

"Pudgy?" asked Brainy.

"I didn't name him," Creek defended.

In the end, Creek could only manage a third of the bowl, the fullness rather uncomfortable now. He took the medicine when Brainy offered it to him and leaned back against the pillows again afterward, watching the two bugs having a grand time together.

"Did Clumsy continue to be loopy at the second dose?" asked Creek, hoping to keep his wits about him this time.

"A little but mostly sleepy," commented Brainy. "You can close your eyes if you want."

Humming, Creek did so without further suggestion but then had a thought, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll read for a bit," said Brainy. "You just rest."

That seemed awfully boring but Creek was asleep again before he knew it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After leaving Creek to rest, Branch and Hefty went back to Chef's for breakfast. As the other Smurfs left to start their days, they stayed behind. Hefty helped Chef clean up and Branch took a sketchbook out of his hair as well as a tape measurer and a pencil before getting to work.

First Branch did a rough sketch of the current layout. He then measured everything, putting it down around the sketch so he knew the distance between everything. To make sure he had the whole picture, he also measured the available space outside the mushroom.

Once he had the basics, Branch sat at one of the dining tables and started sketching out ideas on how to make the kitchen more efficient. The simplest would be to rearrange the existing space but adding things would just make it crowded. It would be better to take out a wall and expand the kitchen to add a second oven and more counter space, as well have a better designated area to wash and dry dishes.

When Chef heard Branch's ideas and saw the sketches, he stared for a long time. As soon as he could think again, he absently tapped Hefty's arm, "Marry him."

As Branch blushed, Hefty chucked, "I'm trying."

"Try harder," Chef insisted, "Or I'm proposing."

"Don't even think about it," Branch and Hefty snapped at Chef together which only made Chef bust out laughing.

Not waiting for Chef to stop laughing, the duo left and headed over to Handy's Mushroom.

Hefty took hold of Branch's hand as they walked, "Just to warn you, I haven't threatened Handy not to propose to you yet."

Though Branch rolled his eyes, he squeezed Hefty's hand back, "Why do you think everyone wants to marry me?"

"Because they aren't blind," Hefty grinned when Branch blushed, pausing their walk to kiss him softly. "I'm just lucky I found you first."

"I'm lucky you're easily lured in by singing," Branch mumbled, still blushing.

"Just your singing," Hefty caressed over the Troll's purple cheeks, leaning in to kiss him again, "My siren."

Branch kissed Hefty back, holding onto his arm while his other hand still carried his sketchbook. He really wanted to kiss Hefty more but didn't think it would be a good idea in the middle of Smurf Village on the path to Handy's Mushroom.

Slowly Branch pulled back and swallowed, trying not to be tempted by Hefty's smile to kiss him again, "We should get going to Handy's, Hero."

"He can wait," Hefty tried to kiss Branch again but his lips landed on Branch's cheek when the Troll turned his face.

"We're outside," Branch reminded him.

"So?" Hefty asked, grinning when Branch flushed again. "The more Smurfs see me kiss you, the sooner they'll realize that you belong with me."

Face tinged purple, Branch took hold of Hefty's hand and kissed the Lock Ring on his finger, "I do."

For the first time Branch could recall, Hefty's entire face went dark blue with blush. His smile went from teasing to wobblily but so happy looking. The hand that Branch was holding held on tighter as if needing an anchor but the grip was still gentle.

"Hefty?" Branch asked hesitantly.

With a quick yank, Hefty pulled Branch closer and wrapped his arms tightly around him, talking softly into his ear, "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Not sure what to say, Branch held Hefty back, face still heated as he listened to Hefty speak tantalizingly low into his ear.

"I know you think I'm joking or that its too soon but I really want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you how much I love you," Hefty only tightened his hold, keeping Branch snug against him. His breath was tickling over Branch's ear and neck, making the Troll shiver and Hefty felt every little bit of it. "You call me your mate, you give me a ring, then you say that "I do" and it's taking every little bit of me to remember I can't touch you the way I want out here. And Smurf-it-all Branch, I want to touch you so much, so bad, I'm scared I'm going to frighten you away." He nuzzled the side of Branch's face and breathed over the hickey, rewarded with another shiver, "I need to know where the line is Branch, so I don't cross it."

Branch swallowed thickly, his body hot and his head swimming, "I-"

"Get a room!" shouted Poppy.

Both Hefty and Branch jumped, though they didn't separate, turning to see Poppy and Smurfette, holding hands and blushing at the sight before them. Though, to be fair, Poppy was grinning her head off along with the blush. And, thankfully, no one else was around.

Stretching out his hair, Branch curved it out and in to cover himself and Hefty in a bit of a cocoon that hid them from sight.

"That's not what I meant Branch!" Poppy shouted, even though she knew it was very unlikely that the duo could hear her.

"What should we do?" Smurfette asked, still blushing.

"I'm tempted to stay and wait for them to awkwardly come out but Branch is too easily embarrassed sometimes as it is," said Poppy. "Lets just go and hope no one else stumbles upon this or Branch might blush to death."

"Is that something that can happen to Trolls?" Smurfette asked cautiously.

Poppy smiled, leading Smurfette away, "No, but why risk it?"

Inside the cocoon, Branch half covered his face as he tried not to blush to death.

Giving him a moment, Hefty eyed the hair around him. Curiously he pushed at the hair a bit and it did not budge.

"Hefty," Branch said slowly, waiting a moment before cautiously lowering his hand in order to look at the Smurf. "I have to admit that I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to you and that terrifies me. I have always tried to prepare for any scenario that I could think of and the idea that I could one day have a mate wasn't even on the radar.

'But I love you. I love you and I want to be with you always. That day apart was agonizing and I don't know how I'm going to handle the distance going forward. I can't imagine ever marrying anyone but you, even though being engaged seems like too big of a step right now. I just need more time to get used to the idea, I think."

Slowly Branch reached up, cupping Hefty's face, determined to say it all even though his face felt like it could melt off, "A-as for the line, I can't tell you where it is because I don't know. You're the only one who has ever made me feel like this." Unable to keep eye contact, he looked down in order to keep going even as he kept his hand on Hefty's face, "And sometimes, when you touch me, it's just so hot and overwhelming and I can't think and I want more but I'm scared of that too. I know the basics of how sex works but seeing, um, _you_ , it doesn't seem physically possible so when that day comes we're going to need to take it really slow…

'In the meantime, I would like to try more. I want to touch you more and, um, try my mouth on you like you did me… If that's alright."

But Hefty stayed silent, and Branch looked up. Even in the slightly darkened area of the hair cocoon, Branch could see that Hefty was blushing again but also that his eyes had darkened, staring at Branch intensely. The look made Branch swallow and shiver again.

Hands squeezing Branch slightly, Hefty leaned in and spoke against Branch's lips, "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me…"

Leaning in the rest of the way, Hefty stole away the remaining air between them, heating up their surroundings as Hefty sought to claim Branch through their kiss. Lips could hardly stay connected long enough in their attempt to kiss, lick and nip all at once, never getting enough fevered contact.

Moving again, Hefty's hands caressed and embraced the small of Branch's back, trying to pull him even closer. They then moved lower, taking hold of each cheek of Branch's ass and _squeezing_.

Though Branch moaned, he pulled back enough to break the kiss and pant against Hefty's lips, "Wait, wait…"

Hefty didn't delve in for another kiss but he didn't let go either, "No one can see us."

"They can still see my hair," Branch reminded him. He placed a softer kiss on the corner of Hefty's mouth. "Let's go back to your mushroom," he blushed but smiled at Hefty, "And continue this there."

Hefty smiled wobblily, thanking his lucky stars that the universe granted him this beautiful, angel voiced, talented Troll to be his mate. He kissed him again and spoke softly, "As you wish, Siren."


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter was pretty much all NSFW so, if you're old enough, head over to AO3 to read.

Chapter 34

Thankfully no one was around when Branch straightened his hair to remove the cocoon. He didn't know what he would do if Poppy and Smurfette had waited for them to come out or if anyone else had stumbled upon them.

Not seeming to care, Hefty took Branch's hand, kissed it with a wink, and headed for his mushroom with him.

The first few steps were normal. But then they looked at each other, each smiling, and the pace quickened. Soon enough they were laughing and running, almost as if they were trying to race each other even as they held hands.

None of the Smurfs they passed seemed to think anything of it as they raced past. Some smiled and waved but no one called out or tried to stop them, not that they would have.

Once Hefty's door shut behind them, Hefty almost pressed Branch against it. Instead he locked the door and pulled the Troll close to taste those amazing lips again.

Each kiss lead to another, hands touching whatever they could reach as they blindly stumbled towards the bed. Hefty's hat was knocked off near the door and Branch's vest fell almost immediately after. Pants were discarded just in time to fall onto the bed together, each of them on their sides.

* * *

Releasing Branch's mouth, Hefty smiled down at Branch, "I love you, though I think you still owe me a hickey."

Branch blinked, then chuckled, "Nope, I gave you one."

Absently, Hefty felt around his neck. Nothing felt like it was bruising.

"No, lower," said Branch.

Pulling back a bit, Hefty looked down at his chest and stomach but saw nothing.

"Lower," said Branch.

Confused, Hefty sat up to possibly stand and go look in the mirror when he spotted it. There was a developing hickey on his inner thigh.

"Branch," Hefty said slowly, "I can't show that off!"

"You better not!" Branch blushed.

"Come on, give me another one," Hefty pleaded, exposing his neck.

Branch hummed, "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Then I'm going to give you another one," Hefty moved in closer.

"Nope," Branch quickly slipped out of the bed and out of immediate reach. He smiled at Hefty's pout, though he knew the Smurf would never admit that he was pouting. "I'll consider giving you one later though, but first I need a shower." He blushed a little, but suggested to Hefty's washroom. "Care to join me?"

Branch was offering to shower with him? Hefty must have died and gone to heaven.

"Branch?" Hefty got off the bed and moved towards him.

"Yeah?" asked Branch.

"Marry me?" asked Hefty.

"Later," Branch took Hefty's hand and kissed the Lock Ring made from his hair.

"I'm just going to keep asking until you say yes," said Hefty, lifting Branch's hand to kiss his Lock Ring, made from the strings of his hat, in return.

"I'm counting on it," said Branch, pulling Hefty to the washroom.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Oddly when Creek woke up, Brainy was still there, sitting next to the bed and reading as he had said. He thought for sure the Smurf would have gotten bored and left but maybe Smurfs had more tolerance for silence then Trolls.

"Hello again," Creek greeted.

Looking up, Brainy smiled softly, "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Creek shrugged, "Same as before, sore."

"Do you want more medicine?" asked Brainy.

Immediately Creek shook his head, "I'd like to spend some of the day awake at least; and the pain is mild for the moment."

"That's good," Brainy nodded.

"You don't have to stay to play nursemaid," said Creek. "I'm fine on my own."

"I'm sure you would be but," Brainy hesitated, chewing on his lower lip again, "Well, I like talking with you and learning more about Trolls in general and, um, more about you."

Now that was an interesting admission. If Brainy had been anything but the smart Smurf, Creek would have thought that he was developing some sort of crush on him. But Brainy was too reasonable to be interested in a long-distance relationship with a member of a different species. That foolishness was saved for strong and lone blonde Smurfs and the Trolls that had been suckered in by them.

"I enjoy talking with you as well," Creek admitted. The conversation, for the most part, had been a good distraction from Creek's thoughts due to lack of meditation and yoga. Still the conversation would be better if it was less about him to avoid possibly dredging up bad memories again. "Though, I would like to know more about you as well."

At first Brainy looked surprised, adjusting his glasses before speaking, "Of course, um, how about we go back and forth with questions so no one dominates the conversation. Everyone says I have a tendency to talk too much."

"I don't mind," Creek assured. "I dominated most of the conversation earlier after all." He spotted Snappy Bug and Pudgy napping down by his feet. "You mentioned earlier that your little friend was your lab assistant; why don't you tell me more about that?"

Though he chewed his lip for a moment, Brainy nodded and began to talk about Snappy Bug's capabilities. That lead to Brainy talking about some of the things he's had the ladybug record and that lead to talk about some of his experiments. Some sounded absolutely brilliant while others were disasters waiting to happen.

It didn't take long or Creek to realize that Brainy was actually easily excitable. He talked animatedly about his interests, using hand gestures and a range of expressions Creek was sure Troll children would adore if the subject manner were different.

Soon enough it was also easy to tell that Brainy wasn't used to being able to speak so long. He would pause on occasion and just look at Creek. At first Creek thought Brainy was pausing to see if Creek was still paying attention. Then he realized that Brainy was waiting for Creek to tell him to be quiet.

Considering how obviously passionate Brainy was about his experiments, that seemed like a shame. It would be like telling a Troll to stop singing. Or telling Branch to stop being so Branchy, as Poppy liked to put it.

Creek half wondered how they were doing and if anyone had told Branch about Creek's feelings for him even though Poppy and Strong Smurf both said they wouldn't. Poppy was horrible at keeping secrets short of planning surprise parties and Creek didn't trust that Smurf as far as he could throw him at this given moment.

"Wait," Creek picked up an interesting tidbit, "You've used Strong Smurf as a lab rat for your experiments?"

"Yeah," Brainy said uncertainly, "Usually all Hefty has to do is sit there," he quickly added, "And I've never hurt him."

"Too bad, I would have liked to have seen that," Creek mumbled absently.

"You don't like Hefty very much, do you?" asked Brainy.

Staying silent, Creek just looked at Brainy.

Taking the look as a question, Brainy explained, "You avoid calling Hefty by name. And when you speak of him it's, well, it's not friendly."

Sighing, Creek nodded, "I suppose I don't hide it well."

"Is it because of Branch?" asked Brainy.

Eyes going wide, Creek stared at the Smurf.

Again, Brainy took the look as a question, "You were rather upset when Branch returned to the Troll Tree gray. I think you blamed Hefty for it once you learned about his feelings for Branch, though I thought you let it go when you assisted in the song ambush."

Relaxing a little, Creek thought of how to answer, "Indeed," he leaned back and thought it over some more, "I only helped because Poppy asked me to."

"Because she's the princess?" asked Brainy.

"Because she's my friend," Creek corrected.

"Well Branch is your friend too, right?" asked Brainy. "Don't you think it will make things weird for him if you don't like his partner?"

Creek looked up at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts, before turning to Brainy again, "Honestly, Branch and I have only recently begun to be friends again."

Confused, Brainy frowned, "But you said you grew up together."

"We were at the same home for a while, yes, but it was short lived," Creek explained. "I was taken in by my uncle and Branch, stubborn from the start, ran away constantly, until Miss Frizz couldn't get help to track him down anymore, so he could build his bunker."

"So, Branch, essentially, raised himself in the wild?" asked Brainy.

Unable to stop himself, Creek chuckled, wincing and holding onto his ribs after, "Yes; explains a lot about him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Brainy agreed slowly, looking down at Creek's torso. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you laugh again."

"Don't fret about it," Creek unwrapped his arms from his middle. "There are much worse pains then laughter."

Brainy tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. Deciding not to comment on it, he instead asked, "What was your uncle like?"

A smile lit up at Creek's face as he thought of his uncle. He told Brainy that while his uncle sang and danced like any Troll, he was overall much calmer, preferring studying nature to parties. His uncle taught him all about plants and their various purposes as well as meditation, yoga, chakras, auras and much more. Creek still kept all of his uncle's notebooks with his teachings, wrapped and in a trunk to keep them from drawing moisture.

"It sounds like your uncle was very wise," commented Brainy. "I bet he and Papa would have gotten along."

"I imagine so," Creek nodded though he was amused to think of what his uncle's reaction would have been to seeing Creek flirt with the elder Smurf.

"Do you still read his notebooks?" asked Brainy.

"I haven't in a while," admitted Creek, "But I'm going to lend them to Branch when we go home, at least one at a time. Perhaps you would like to read one as well the next time you visit the Troll Tree?"

Brainy stared at Creek, "You would lend me your uncle's notebooks?"

Not sure why Brainy was so surprised, Creek nodded, "I'm sure my uncle would have appreciated someone as inquisitive as you."

Though he blushed, Brainy smiled widely and Creek thought it was nice that something so simple could make the Smurf happy.

Soon Snappy Bug and Pudgy awoke from their nap and chased each other around the room as Brainy and Creek chatted. The conversation only paused when Brainy went to get them all something to eat for dinner, finishing off the porridge and eating the muffins Brainy had brought. Though, to be fair, Creek fed a majority of his muffin to Pudgy because his stomach still felt uncomfortably full rather quickly.

When Brainy offered Creek the next dose of medicine, Creek sighed, "I suppose I should…"

"Papa wouldn't say that you should take it if it wouldn't help," commented Brainy.

"Indeed," said Creek, taking the medicine. "I suppose I'll just be grateful it makes me more sleepy than loopy now."

"I'm having a hard time imagining you loopy," Brainy admitted.

"I said something about bananas being oranges earlier," said Creek, then paused, "Or was it the other way around?'

Adjusting his glasses, Brainy thought about it a moment, "Because they both peel?"

"I think that was my reasoning, yes," Creek nodded.

Brainy just smiled, "I guess I should leave you to rest. I'll come back tomorrow." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," said Creek, relaxing back, "I quite enjoyed talking to you actually."

If Brainy's smile got any bigger, Creek thought it would extend off his face, "I enjoyed talking to you too. Um, good night."

"Good night," replied Creek.

Flying over to Brainy, Snappy Bug landed on the Smurf's shoulder. She then flapped her wings and repeated, in Brainy's voice, "Good night."

Pudgy trilled in reply, flying up to make himself comfortable in Creek's hair.

Frowning, Creek waited until Brainy was leaving to look up at the firefly, "You're snuggling up to the wrong Troll you fluff ball."

In response, Pudgy just cooed but remained in place.

Sighing, Creek closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard talking outside. He looked towards the door just in time to see Poppy skip in.

"Oh good, you're not asleep yet!" Poppy beamed and bounded over to him, sitting on the bed next to him. "Brainy said you ate and took your medicine already but I wanted t give you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Creek's hug time bracelet. "Smurfette and I went out and found it for you."

"Poppy, love, that was very sweet but you shouldn't of," Creek wanted to scold her but just couldn't manage the right tone with her smiling so brightly at him. "What if that Gargamel giant had been out there?"

"We were careful," Poppy promised but that didn't assure Creek at all. "The flower is busted but we can fix that right up when we go home."

"Indeed," Creek agreed, watching Poppy set the bracelet on top of all the books Brainy had brought for him. "Where is Smurfette anyway? Waiting for you outside?"

"No, she's at home," said Poppy.

"She's making you walk to her mushroom all by yourself?" Creek asked. "I'm subtracting points for that."

"Don't you dare," gasped Poppy. "I told her to go; I'm staying here with you."

"Poppy, no, go be with your girlfriend," Creek reached up to push at her but couldn't quite reach from his position. "You don't have to be here to watch me."

"But I left you alone all day," Poppy pouted. "Thank goodness Brainy as here or you would have been all alone all day!"

"That would have been fine as well," said Creek, "I spend lots of time alone."

"Yes, but you're meditating for lightning normally," said Poppy.

"Enlightenment," Creek corrected. "And really, you can't sleep here."

"Why not?" asked Poppy. "We've slept together lots of times!"

"Split ends Poppy, are you trying to get me murdered?" asked Creek. "We've never slept together. We've slept next to each other."

"Same difference," shrugged Poppy.

"Poppy, princess, you're adorable, but no," Creek poked her arm since he couldn't reach her nose. "And it's because of those naps that I know you're a cuddle monster and I don't need my ribs to be squeezed any more than they already have like last night."

"I'll build a pillow wall," Poppy insisted.

"Poppy, please?" asked Creek.

Sighing, Poppy plopped down next to Creek, "No, and I don't care how much you use the magic word; I'm staying." She crossed her arms and wiggled in a show of getting comfortable.

It was really hard not to laugh but Creek managed, "Pretty please?"

"No," Poppy grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it over herself in an awkward half cocoon.

"Pretty please Princess Poppy?" Creek poked her side exactly where he knew she was ticklish.

Squeaking, Poppy jumped away from the poke, off the bed and onto the floor. She sat up and glared at Creek from over the edge of the bed, looking like the sun when it first came over the horizon, "That was evil, Creek. Evil!"

No longer able to contain it, Creek laughed. It hurt and his eyes watered a bit but he couldn't really care at the moment.

"Yeah, laugh it up you big, stubborn meanie," Poppy just rolled her eyes and came back up to sit on the bed next to him. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?'

"It's just sleeping, Poppy," Creek offered her a smile as he wiped the moisture from his eyes. "If I need help in that arena I'll ask."

"You better," Poppy gave Creek a smooch on his forehead. "I'll expect a full dream report in the morning."

"Of course," Creek held Poppy in place so he could kiss her cheek. "Now run along to your Smurfette to sleep; just sleep."

"Pervert," Poppy teased as she stood.

"You started it," Creek insisted.

Poppy giggled as she bounded out the door.

Once Poppy was gone, Creek became aware of the ache in his ribs from laughing. He wrapped his arms around his torso and just concentrated on his breathing, waiting for the medicine to kick in.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm going to up the rating because of some mature themes that will come into play. I am still going to try to keep this the "clean" version as much as I can though.

Chapter 36

Words buzzed at the edge of Creek's consciousness. Though Creek couldn't understand the words, the familiar voice was enough to catapult Creek back into the waking world, his entire body clenching and bolting upright to get away. If his mouth hadn't clenched shut as well, he probably would have screamed but it stayed burning in his throat.

In the rush of movement, Pudgy had been launched from his makeshift nest in Creek's hair and landed with a roll towards the end of the bed. The firefly beat boxed angrily but trailed off when he looked at the Troll and trilled softly.

Not noticing, Creek just tried to breath. Just breath and calm the burning clawing at his throat and his strained muscles as his hands clutched at the covers. The pain throbbing from his ribs, barely registered in the fog of his mind.

Flying closer, Pudgy cooed and rubbed against Creek's cheek.

Jumping, Creek pulled back from the soft touch until his eyes finally processed where he was and who had just touched him. Air, shakily escaped him as he managed to relax his jaw but the rest of him continued to burn.

The covers were tossed aside and Creek threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand, nearly doubling over as his body struggled to support his own weight. He forced himself forward though, thinking of going to the washroom to splash his face but his body had other ideas.

Soon enough Creek was outside in the chill of the night air. He kept moving, afraid that if he stopped he's fall over, but unable to think clearly enough to turn back. All around him were darkened windows and he had no clue of where he was going but he just needed to get away.

When Creek could no longer move, he was near a stream. He fell back onto the grass near it and now everything just throbbed in pain along with the burning. As he panted, the could hear the voice whispering in his ear, still muddled but it wouldn't be much longer at this rate.

Wanting to drown the voice out, Creek did the only thing he could think to do, sing; "All you sinners stand up, sing Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (Hallelujah)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers (Hallelujah)."

Even as he sang Creek panted and he could tell the pain was echoing in his voice but the voice was lesser in response so he continued to sing, "I've thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

Cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
Please won't let me down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe

Then the time for being sad is over  
And you miss 'em like you miss no other  
And being blue is better than being over it (over it)

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

It's me, I'm a freak

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday…"

"Creek?"

Not sure when he closed them, Creek opened his eyes to look up, "Brainy? What are you doing out here?"

"I heard you singing," said Brainy, frowning, "The better question is; what are you doing out here?'

"Would you believe sleep walking?" asked Creek.

Frown deepening, Brainy crossed his arms.

Something but the look just made Creek feel incredibly guilty for not being truthful. He didn't really owe the Smurf the truth but it came out anyway, "I had a night terror."

The frown faded into concern, Brainy unfolded his arms to kneel down next to Creek, "A night terror?"

Careful not to move too much, Creek nodded, "I used to have them quite frequently; I couldn't sleep at night at all. Things only started to get better when Poppy all but cuddled me into submission and it kept me grounded enough to sleep. I was then able to use meditation and yoga to, well, balance myself out so I could sleep on my own again. It comes back when I can't concentrate enough to meditate or do yoga." He sighed, finally connecting the dots, "That's probably why Poppy was so concerned; I shouldn't have sent her away…"

Thinking it over, Brainy was silent for a bit, "Do you know what caused them?"

"Not exactly," said Creek, wincing a little when Brainy frowned again. "I don't, really, I've suppressed it."

"You," Brainy tried to wrap his mind around it, "You suppressed it?"

Again, Creek nodded, "That's part of what the meditation and yoga help me do. When I can't, the memory starts bubbling back up and gives me the night terrors…"

"Creek, that can't be a healthy coping mechanism for whatever it is that you suppressed," commented Brainy.

"I don't know what a coping mechanism is but I think I prefer it to," Creek paused to suggest around himself, "Reacting like this when I wake up."

"I think you should talk to Therapist Smurf," said Brainy.

"Ah, no," Creek shook his head. "I don't understand what that Smurf does and Poppy seems to think he's a happiness vampire."

"Therapist Smurf has studied very hard to understand and help with everyone's problems," Brainy tried to reason. "He can properly help you deal with whatever it is that you've suppressed and, with time, hopefully put an end to the night terrors entirely."

"That seems to indicate that I would need to know what it is I've suppressed and I would like to avoid that with every fiber of my being," stated Creek. "The answer is no."

Again, Brainy was silent, now looking Creek over, "Can you move?"

Creek frowned but didn't answer verbally.

"I didn't think so," said Brainy. "Agree to see Therapist Smurf and I'll help you back to the Recovery Mushroom."

Silence was Brainy's immediate answer but Creek managed to cross his arms and shake his head, "The answer is still no."

"You want to spend the night out here?" asked Brainy.

"It wouldn't be my first time sleeping outdoors," said Creek, "And I don't think you would leave me out here anyway." He smiled, "You're too nice."

Though still frowning, blushed flushed across Brainy's face. He straightened to stand, "Good night then."

As Brainy walked away, Pudgy flew over, landing on Creek's chest and trilling in what Creek could only assume was a worried manner.

With a slight smile, Creek carefully lifted his hand and petted what would be the top of Pudgy's head.

The sound of Brainy's footsteps were a little louder than Pudgy's cooing. Still frowning, he kneeled down and helped Creek sit up before putting Creek's arm around his shoulders to take some of the weight as he helped Creek stand, "Don't think this means the matter is closed."

Watching Pudgy fly around them now, Creek absently nodded, "Of course, Nice Smurf."

Rolling his eyes, Brainy stayed silent for a bit as they walked towards the Recovery Mushroom, "That was an interesting song you were singing."

Wracking his brain, Creek took longer than he would like to admit to remember what it was that he actually sang, "That wasn't an actual song. More like four songs badly mashed together in delirium and panic."

"They, um, weren't very happy," said Brainy slowly, "I thought all Troll songs would be happy, all thing considering."

"I understand why you would think that but we have songs for just about everything," said Creek. "Sometimes an angry song makes someone just as happy as a peppy one. Same with sad songs or any song you can imagine. They usually don't get into the big numbers that involve the whole village though."

"Do you like angry songs?" asked Brainy.

"Sometimes," admitted Creek. "Though I also like songs that are about making a change in your life. Or sound angry or sad on the surface but are actually upbeat or hopeful."

Brainy hummed, "That sounds like a perplexing combination."

"Would you like an example?" asked Creek.

"Yes, but I doubt you have the sheet music with you," commented Brainy.

Creek chuckled softly, not feeling it much with how his ribs already ached. He could see the question on Brainy's face but instead of answering, he leaned a little more against Brainy and began to sing softly, "Now it seems to me," He smiled at Brainy's surprised face,

"That you know just what to say  
But words are only words  
Can you show me something else?"

Blush renewed itself on Brainy's face, not sure what to make of the Troll singing to him like this. Especially so close, so softly, almost into his ear.

Unaware of Brainy's thoughts, Creek smiled a little more to himself. It felt good to sing again in a non-desperate manner. He really hadn't had the opportunity since the challenge against Branch back at the Troll Tree. Taking another breath, he continued, "Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby."

More watching Creek then where they were going, Brainy could tell that Creek wanted to dance. There was more of a rhythm to his step now, almost as if walking to music in his head. As he could feel the yearning energy of desire to dance to that music radiate off of Creek, Brainy desperately wished that he could hear it.

"I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list," Creek walked a little faster now, keeping up to his inner music, pulling Brainy with him, even as the Smurf supported his stance,

"I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore."

What followed next was some musical, wordless vocalizations that hummed pleasantly in Brainy's ears. He didn't even mind Pudgy accompanying Creek's voice, creating a more easily heard rhythm, as the firefly buzzed around them.

Then Creek stopped singing.

"That was a short song," Brainy lamented.

"Oh, there's more," said Creek but pointed upward, "But we're here."

Brainy looked up, having not realized that they had stopped in front of the Recovery Mushroom's door, "Oh."

As Brainy helped him inside and to the bed, Creek smirked a little, "Taking me to bed already? How scandalous."

Again, Brainy blushed, "Should have left you outside."

"You're too nice for that," Creek reminded him, hissing a little as he managed to get back into the bed. "You might want to stop hanging around me though; some of my "jerkiness" may rub off on you."

"I guess I'll risk it," said Brainy, pulling the covers back over Creek. Still, he hesitated to leave. "Your night terrors, do they ever come more than once in a night?"

"They can," admitted Creek. "It's a bit late to get Poppy though."

"You described her as "cuddling you into submission", I don't think that would be good for your ribs anyway," said Brainy.

"That was my original thought," admitted Creek.

Brainy looked around and went to grab another blanket, "I have an idea."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to try and swaddle me," Creek pleaded, "I may not be as old as a Smurf but I'm an adult by Troll standards."

Though he gave Creek an annoyed look, Brainy blushed again, "No, though you are as stubborn as a child." He sat down on the bed, on top of Creek's blanket, and put the new blanket he grabbed on top of himself before laying down. Reaching down, he held onto Creek's hand, "Do you think this would help?"

"Not sure," Creek spoke slowly, his lips twitched a little, "You really are, much too nice, to be hanging around me."

Blush deepening, Brainy took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand on top of Creek's hug time bracelet, "Just go to sleep before I change my mind."

"Alright," Creek finished settling down, "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night jerk," said Brainy, making Creek laugh again.


	37. Chapter 37

Mature themes ahead. You have been warned.

Chapter 37

It was the sound of rain drops that awoke Branch in the morning, a bit surprised at first since he normally didn't hear it in the bunker. As his mind woke up further though he remembered where he was and that it was Hefty surrounding him with warmth rather than the blankets.

Turning more into Hefty's warmth, Branch kept his eyes closed, content just to lay in bed for a while. Yesterday had been rather hectic after they had showered and gotten back on track.

First, they had went to Handy's to start building a few things to make the clothes washer and showed him Branch's basic ideas for Chef's kitchen. Handy had been impressed and joked that Hefty wasn't smart enough for someone like Branch, which got the two Smurfs into a playful fight until Hefty managed to get Handy into a headlock and Handy surrendered.

Next Hefty gave Branch a proper tour of Smurf Village, the Troll finally seeing all that was there. Besides all the mushrooms there was a little stage with numerous seats for plays and other occasions. There was also a bit of field around the whole village but on the side opposite of the stream was where the girl Smurfs had made their camp of temporary structures until a final decision was made on whether or not they were staying, though it seemed more likely every day. And on the side opposite of the entrance to Smurf Village was Farmer's mushroom where he used that part of the field as farmland to grow much of their food. The field from the village to the entryway as just the path and wild plants.

After that they went to check on Creek, but he had been sleeping at the time. Both Branch and Hefty had been surprised to find Brainy reading by the purple Troll's bedside, though the smart Smurf had thought nothing of it when they questioned him.

They assisted Chef with finishing dinner and ate with Poppy and Smurfette, both of which seemed fine after whatever it was that Smurfette wanted to talk about in private with Poppy. The four of them then helped Chef clean up for the night, Poppy singing the whole time and managing to rope Branch in for a few songs. When they parted ways for the night, Poppy gave Smurfette a kiss saying that she would be staying with Creek to make sure he was okay before running off.

Once they were back at Hefty's mushroom, Hefty and Branch got ready for bed and snuggled together as Hefty read out loud from the book they started the first time Branch came to Smurf Village. Branch wasn't sure how far they got before he dozed off.

Though things were progressing to be more intimate between them, overall, they hadn't changed. Branch still blushed at some of Hefty's comments and Hefty still showed off at any given opportunity, especially if it was for Branch. If anything, things were more comfortable around them. Yesterday they had been halfway through dinner before Branch realized they had been holding hands the whole time which made Poppy giggle until she fell off her chair, and then giggle some more.

Now, here, listening to the rain outside and Hefty's heartbeat, Branch couldn't remember ever feeling so content. He wanted this moment, this life with Hefty to last forever. And, he only wanted it to grow as well. Before Branch thought it, would be a long time before he was ready for sex but maybe he was closer to being ready for it then he thought?

Taking a deep breath, Hefty yawned when he started to wake up, instinctively stroking over Branch's back while snuggling closer. He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up, then kissed Branch's forehead.

"Good morning," Branch greeted, staying close.

"Good morning," Hefty turned to hold Branch a little closer. "Did I wake you?"

"I was awake," Branch shook his head, "Just comfortable and thinking about stuff."

"Am I stuff?" asked Hefty, Branch able to hear the grin in his voice.

A soft chuckle escaped Branch, "You are part of stuff, yes."

"What's the rest of stuff?" asked Hefty.

"Lots of things," said Branch, "Thinking over yesterday, rethinking a few plans and wondering why Poppy thought sharing a bed with Creek would be a good idea considering he's got bruised ribs."

"It's Poppy," said Hefty.

"Excellent point," Branch agreed.

"What ideas were you rethinking?" asked Hefty.

"Chef's kitchen," said Branch. "It probably wouldn't hurt to make some improvements but Chef's mushroom isn't really Chef's."

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

"Chef's mushroom is a giant kitchen, a dining area and a washroom," said Branch, "I'm assuming he has a bedroom but for it being his home, none of the space is really his besides that and even than it's got to be rather small considering the available space."

Hefty nodded, wondering why the thought had never occurred to him before. He almost would assume the situation was the same at Bakers and possibly Tailors, as well as a few others.

Branch kissed Hefty's cheek, then sat up in the bed, "So why not make a giant, community mushroom at the end of the village? Once more mushrooms are made for the girl Smurfs, it would be in the center of everyone and be big enough for everyone to eat inside when there's bad weather. Plus, we could make the kitchen as big as Chef wanted and if anyone would want to help out there wouldn't be any crowding. Maybe a double kitchen so Baker can have his bakery there too since I imagine his mushroom is similar to Chef's in the set up."

Staying laying down, Hefty propped his head up and smiled as he watched Branch talk. He couldn't help but be spellbound by all the effort Branch was making to make life for everyone in Smurf Village better. Plus, he could almost swear that Branch hadn't gone a shade lighter than bright blue since they exchanged Lock Rings and that filled Hefty with a warmth that he couldn't begin to describe.

Not noticing Hefty watching him, or used to it by now, Branch reached into his hair and took out his sketchbook. "We'll have to talk to them and Handy to see if its plausible and if they'd want to share a kitchen or maybe put one of each end of the Communal Mushroom." He started to sketch out a rough floor plan, "I bet you could even save a space to put the tables and chairs if you ever wanted to have some party or other event there."

"Like a wedding?" asked Hefty.

"Yes, like a-" Branch paused, blushed, and narrowed his eyes at Hefty.

Hefty grinned, "Just saying."

"Uh-huh," said Branch, unconvinced. After a pause, he turned back to his sketchbook. "I've had this other idea for a while but never had a need to work on since I don't use many dishes but if I work with Handy maybe we can work it out and make clean up in the kitchen much easier and faster."

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself," Hefty muttered, "Hey Branch?"

"Yeah?" asked Branch.

"Have you done projects like this at the Troll Tree?" asked Hefty.

Branch didn't answer but Hefty could see that he stopped sketching, frowning a but at his sketchbook.

Hefty sat up, "Branch?"

Sighing, Branch looked up at Hefty, ears dropping a little, "No Troll wants to listen to the gray freak that's obsessed with Bergens."

Frowning, Hefty scooted closer and put his arm around Branch, "Screw 'em."

A huffed laugh escaped Branch out of surprise.

"So, seriously," Hefty smiled and gave Branch a squeeze. "If it took your colors and your singing voice for them to acknowledge you, then they're not worth your time thinking about. Keep Poppy, obviously Miss Frizz, and Creek and maybe a few others but the rest can put their opinions where the sun won't shine."

Again, Branch laughed, "I'm surprised to hear you include Creek in the keep selection."

"Well, he's less of a jerk then I thought," Hefty admitted and, hesitantly, added, "And he cares about you so that's worth something."

"What did he say to you to change your mind?" asked Branch.

Hefty swallowed, covering it up with a shrug, "He came to get me because he wanted you to be happy, that says a lot."

"Maybe but I keep feeling like there's something more to it," said Branch.

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

"Well ever since Creek has started to try and be friends again, I can't help but feel like there's something he's not telling me," Branch paused and looked at Hefty, "And I keep getting that feeling from you too whenever he comes up."

Ah, so Branch wasn't as unaware of the situation as everyone assumed, but that just made Hefty want to pretend this conversation wasn't happening. He didn't want to tell Branch anything against Creek's wishes and he really didn't want to lie. Worse of all, he didn't want to tell Branch about Creek and find out that maybe Branch would prefer another Troll after all.

"Hefty?" Branch called, frowning when Hefty went quiet. He lightly nudged Hefty's side with his body to get his attention, "Talk to me."

Sighing, Hefty scratched the back of his neck, "Creek, well, he said some stuff about your guy's childhoods and, well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it. Poppy may hurt herself trying to kill me if I did."

Branch rolled his eyes, "Then don't tell me about it." He laid his head on Hefty's shoulder, "Tell me why what he told you bothers you."

A light chuckle escaped Hefty, "Sending you to Therapist Smurf has made you dangerous."

"I've always been dangerous," Branch smiled when it made Hefty laugh again, "He does say some useful stuff though."

"Yeah, I remember," commented Hefty.

"You've seen Therapist Smurf professionally?" asked Branch, surprised. He wanted to throw Hefty's comment about problems running away at the sight of his muscles back at him but it didn't seem like the time.

"Yeah, pretty regularly about fifty years ago," explained Hefty, "I hadn't wanted to at first but Papa insisted and I think it helped. Now I just check in on occasion."

"Do you mind my asking what it was about?" asked Branch.

Hefty shook his head, "I don't mind, but it might make you a little uncomfortable. It's about the person I first had sex with."

This caused Branch to frown but it was more out of worry than anything. Why would Hefty's first relationship cause him to need to see Therapist Smurf? Did things just end that badly? Had they died? No, that didn't seem right, Hefty spoke as if it was possible he could see this person again even if it was unlikely.

Sitting up again, Branch set aside his sketchbook so he could readjust and put his arm around Hefty as well, "If you don't mind talking about it, I'd like to know more about it."

Though Hefty nodded, he was silent at first, gathering his thoughts, "Let's see, I was roughly 110 and I decided to sneak out of the village to explore the woods a bit on my own."

"Bet your Papa loved that," commented Branch.

Chuckling, Hefty shrugged, "What can I say, I was at a rebellious age."

"Yes, the early hundreds are brutal for any parent," teased Branch.

Rolling his eyes, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek before continuing, "Anyway, I got lost. This was before Gargamel was around so I wasn't too worried; youthful and stupidly cocky."

"Besides youthful, what has changed?" asked Branch.

"Haha, one of these days I'm going to find where you're ticklish and exploit it without mercy," Hefty threatened.

"Yeah, good luck with that," smiled Branch.

Hefty experimentally poked Branch's side as he spoke, "That's when I ran into Veratrum, she looked a little like how Papa described pixies only her wings didn't look like an insect's; they looked more like a bat. I guess that should have been a warning sign."

Again, Branch frowned, pretty much ignoring Hefty still trying to tickle him as he told his story. The earlier comfort and humor had evaporated and he just felt a weight starting to build in his stomach.

Not noticing Hefty moved a little so he could poke at both of Branch's sides, "She spotted me and glided over and I knew I should have left but, it as like I was in a trance, I couldn't stop looking at her. She asked me what I was doing there and I told her that I was lost; she just laughed and said she would help me home but for a price."

The air felt heavier and Branch was vaguely aware that Hefty had stopped poking him. Instead Hefty just kept his hands-on Branch's hips and stared absently at Branch's chest, seeming lost in thought.

Slowly, Branch reached up and cupped Hefty's face, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Staying silent at first, Hefty nestled his face further into Branch's hands, moving closer at the same time. Their foreheads were almost touching when he spoke again, "It's pretty vague really. Part of being in a trance, I guess. It didn't even seem like that long but I had actually been gone for days when I wandered back into the village."

Not saying anything, Branch pulled Hefty closer and wrapped his arms around him, just holding him close. Even his hair enfolded around Hefty, trying to completely envelope Hefty in Branch's embrace and comfort Hefty the best that Branch could without words.

"I told Papa everything of course," Hefty continued. After a moment he allowed himself to rest his head on Branch's shoulder. "Never saw so many emotions on his face before or since; he didn't even scold me for wandering off. Instead he carved this rune symbol thing on my arm as a ward to keep her from summoning me. I guess she could have; just summoned me to her whenever she wanted for as long as she wanted if Papa hadn't given me some protection. Thankfully I never saw her again though and Papa insisted I talk to Therapist Smurf regularly for about a decade, after that he let me talk to Therapist as much or as little as I wanted. A couple years later I covered the rune with my tattoo."

"Your tattoo," Branch repeated without thought. He couldn't help but glance towards Hefty's 'heart on his sleeve' where he knew it would be under the wrapping of Branch's hair.

"Yeah, you can still sort of feel the rune underneath," Hefty answered absently.

Silence stretched out for a while but no words came to Branch to say. Nothing seemed appropriate. Nothing he could offer felt like it would hold any weight. All he could do was hold Hefty and hope it would be enough until Branch could muddle through the sheer overwhelming need to just protect Hefty for once while his mind tried to think of something else.

"I guess the whole thing with Creek got me thinking," Hefty continued after a while, surprising Branch who had completely forgotten that this conversation had started due to his questions about Creek. "That if things had been different, if Creek had told you that he liked you as more than a friend years ago that I never would have had a chance with you. That maybe one day you're going to realize that you'd rather be with someone like him, or any of your Troll admirers rather than someone like me."

Where Branch's brain had been had a stand still moments before, too many thoughts came crashing in now, all demanding to be said. He held Hefty tighter and took in a deep breath, trying to organize them all.

"Hefty," Branch started, taking in a deep breath again, "You're a doofus."

Blinking, Hefty looked up at Branch the best he could with the weird angle.

"Where to begin," Branch sighed, pausing to smile gently at Hefty and kiss his cheek. "I love you. Finding out you weren't a virgin didn't change that. Finding out your ridiculously long age didn't change that. Any Troll's interest in me will never change that. And learning this doesn't change that either.

'In fact, I'm rather in awe right now of how strong you actually are beyond the physical. Of course, I wish it never happened, no one should ever have to go through something like that, but you are amazing. You still love so openly and care so deeply and you aren't afraid to take risks, even with your heart.

'And even if there aren't times you don't feel brave, I want you to know that I am here for you, like you've been there for me. I love you, Hefty Impossible Optimist Doofus Smurf, and I'm going to never stop loving you.

'Now tell me where it is you found that thing so I can rip off her wings and beat her to death with them."

Hefty stared, blinked, then smiled. A small laugh escaped him as he curled up against Branch, letting a few tears sneak out of his eyes, "I love you too, but the answer is no."

Relieved at the sight of the smile, Branch cuddled Hefty closer, "What if I gave you a hickey?"

Again, Hefty laughed and Branch never heard anything more beautiful.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

There was an unwritten rule in Smurf Village that on rainy days, everyone was on their own for breakfast. No other mushroom had a full kitchen like Chef's but the hearths could be used to make something simple or warm up a drink.

The blanket Branch had put in Hefty's pack was laid down in from of the fireplace and Hefty got out his kettle to make some tea. Hefty offered Branch a Sarsaparilla leaf from his hat, almost falling over laughing at Branch's disgusted face.

"It would probably be too much to put kitchens in all the mushrooms but you really should store some food in here for days like this," commented Branch, holding up his hands to block the sight of the Sarsaparilla leaf when Hefty waved at him again. "Besides whatever you happen to have in your hats."

Chuckling, Hefty finished off his leaf, "I think I might still have some of the food you packed for me in my bag." He stood and headed for it, "You put so much in there I might never be fully unpacked."

"Ha ha," Branch rolled his eyes and sipped some of his tea. "You're lucky I didn't have more warning you were leaving or I would have put more in it."

"We barely got it closed as is," protested Hefty, grabbing up the bag and setting on the bed to look through it better.

Standing, Branch walked over, "And next time it will be heavier so not even you can lift it and you'll be unable to leave."

Shaking his head, Hefty chuckled, "Diabolical, though your plan might not work if you tell it to me in advance."

Branch crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to stop me from putting things into your bag that I want you to have because I love you?"

Pausing, Hefty looked up at Branch and stared for a while before cursing, "Oh Smurf, I'm in love with a diabolical mastermind."

Chuckling, Branch went over to the pack he brought and put it on the bed next to Hefty's to look through as well, "I wouldn't call it diabolical, though you managing to lift the pack only to fall back with your legs kicking in the air would be the funniest thing I can imagine."

"Never going to happen," said Hefty, kissing Branch's cheek.

"We'll see," grinned Branch.

Shaking his head, Hefty took out the remaining food Branch had packed for him then continued to take out some of the medical supplies, curious as to what all was in there. There was gauze, splints, burn balms, cough medicine and much more.

"Branch, what did you think would happen between the Troll Tree and Smurf Village?" asked Hefty, amazed Branch had fit so much in his bag. "I don't think the Recovery Mushroom keeps this much in stock."

"Well they should," said Branch, taking the food he had put in his own bag before they left. "And, honestly, I was just grabbing one of everyone I could carry." He grabbed a berry to munch on, "I was a bit distracted as you can imagine."

Hefty hummed but didn't really answer at first, looking at the latest thing he had pulled out of his bag, "I can tell."

Curious, Branch turned to first see Hefty grinning at him before noticing the jar Hefty was holding up. That is the jar of lube Branch must have put into Hefty's bag.

From head to toe, Branch blushed. Without thought Branch's hair rose up, then swept down to cocoon Branch out of sight as the Troll made incoherent, embarrassed noises.

Nearly dropping the jar, Hefty carefully set it down as he tried not to laugh, "Oh come on Branch, its not that bad. You said it yourself you were just distractingly grabbing things. Unless, of course, this was all part of your master plan to seduce me. In that case, it worked, I am completely seduced."

The hair cocoon parted slightly so Branch could reach out and lightly smack Hefty's arm. But the arm didn't make it back into the cocoon before Hefty grabbed it.

Smiling, Hefty kissed Branch's hand, "I was joking."

"No, you weren't," grumbled Branch from within the cocoon.

"Okay, partly joking," Hefty admitted, turning Branch's hand to kiss his wrist. "I've been completely seduced by you from the start."

Adjusting the cocoon, a little, Branch peeked out at Hefty, "I sort of doubt you were seduced when I tried to stab you."

"I don't know, I already got a gander of you singing in the moonlight," grinned Hefty, kissing Branch's forearm. "What's a little attempted murder when it comes to love?"

"Doofus," muttered Branch, slowly raising the hair cocoon but still blushing.

Smiling, Hefty stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Branch and kissed him softly, "Your Doofus."

Branch smiled, wrapping his arms around Hefty in return and kissed him again, "I think you've actually warmed up to 'Doofus' as a pet name."

"Eh, you say it with such affection, how could I not?" smiled Hefty. "So, no calling anyone else Doofus, ever again."

"I think I can do that," Branch kissed him again before glancing at where Hefty left the lube. "So, um, what now?"

Hefty glanced at where Branch looked, spotting the lube, before turning back to him, "We have breakfast."

"Really?" asked Branch, surprised Hefty would let it drop so easily.

"Really," Hefty kissed Branch's forehead. "We're not going to do anything you're not ready for so it's just going to go in the nightstand drawer until further notice. Or in the washroom if you really want it out of sight, out of mind. But not the Recovery Mushroom because I cannot answer where it came from without doing an imitation of an overripe Smurfberry." He smiled when Branch chuckled and gave the Troll a small squeeze. There was a moment of hesitation but he continued, "And it may not be my first time but it will be the first time it matters and I don't want any sort of over eagerness to ruin it for us."

Softly smiling, Branch pulled Hefty closer and pressed their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hefty closed his eyes to enjoy the closeness.

They kissed once more before they separated, gathering the food they scavenged from their packs over to the blanket by the fire to eat together. As Hefty went to refill the kettle for more tea, Branch took a majority of the medical supplies to Hefty's washroom.

The jar of lube, however, went into the nightstand drawer.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Rain drops was the sound Creek first became aware of when he woke up, which made him smile a little. He, like any Troll, did not like going out in rain unless he absolutely had to. Still he loved lazy days where he could just stay in his pod, cozy up under some blankets and read while listening to the rain. Rain was symbolic in so many ways, plus it was rather soothing and excellent for meditation.

But this was not Creek's pod. And the ache in Creek's ribs reminded him that meditation was, more than likely, still impossible. Plus, there was a warmth there that reminded Creek that he was not in bed alone.

Slowly becoming more awake, Creek realized that he had curled up onto his side. Surprisingly this didn't agitate his ribs much. And the arm that had laid straighten out beside him, holding Brainy's hand, when he went to sleep was now curled up into a "V" shape and still holding Brainy's hand.

Opening his eyes, Creek saw Brainy still sleeping a short distance away, the Smurf having curled to his side and bent his arm up as well to keep holding Creek's hand. Without his glasses, Brainy did look a lot more like the general Smurf population but Creek could see some small differences at this distance. For example, Hefty's face was definitely fuller and older looking than Brainy's but Brainy didn't have the same youthful baby face that Clumsy had. Perhaps Brainy was somewhere in the middle as far as age went?

Looking around, Creek spotted Pudgy, who must have opted out of sleeping in Creek's hair, in favor of dozing next to Snappy Bug at the foot of the bed. Both had tiny but adorable snores that as soon as one finished, the other began.

A squeaking noise brought Creek's attention further up, and he was only vaguely surprised to see Poppy standing in the doorway, grinning her head off while she stood there dripping in a Smurf white raincoat, carrying a covered basket.

"Oh Creek," Poppy's smile only seemed to get bigger. She all but jumped out of the raincoat, letting it fall to the floor as she rushed over to the bed. "Why didn't you just say you wanted to spend more time with Brainy? I would have understood."

Creek blinked, trying to understand what Poppy was talking about. He glanced back at the still sleeping Brainy, and their still joined hands, and connected the dots, "Poppy, no-"

"No, I totally get it," Poppy cut him off. "Brainy can be a bit, well, Brainy, but he's-"

"Just stop, Poppy," Creek pleaded, quickly slipping his hand out of Brainy's and slowly making his way up to a sitting position with Poppy's help. "There's nothing going on between me and Brainy."

"But," Poppy tried.

Raising a hand to cut her off, Creek shook his head, "Brainy is a very nice Smurf but I'm not interested in the whole Smurf package." He poked both of Poppy's cheeks, "Besides, you know who I have feelings for."

Poppy pouted softly, "But Branch is-"

"These things take time," Creek cut her off, "Allow me that, please."

Grumbling, Poppy nodded, then glanced at Brainy, "If you two aren't getting romantic, why is he in bed with you?"

"First of all, he's not in bed with me," Creek lifted a little of Brainy's blanket to show that he was laying above the blanket that covered Creek. "Secondly, um, I sort of have a bad dream report to give you."

Instantly Poppy closed the distance between them, hugging Creek as tight as she could without hurting Creek's ribs, "Are they the same ones as before?"

Leaning against her, Creek hugged her back, "I think so. I can't understand the words just yet but the voice is unmistakable."

"I know you can't do yoga with your injury but you can't meditate either?" asked Poppy, lightly rubbing over the back of Creek's neck.

Creek shook his head, "The pain is too distracting and the medicine makes me sleep."

"Maybe you should talk to Papa?" asked Poppy. "Maybe he can fix up something that will take the pain away but allow you to stay awake?"

"Possibly," Creek agreed. "He said he'd come by today to make more medicine but I'm not sure that's still in the cards with the rain."

"I'll drop by his mushroom on the way to Tailor's," said Poppy.

"Tailors?" asked Creek.

"Well Smurfette only has one rain coat and I batted my eyelashes at her until she agreed to let me use it to check on you," Poppy smiled to herself, "On the condition I drop by Tailors on the way back to get another raincoat."

A small chuckle escaped Creek, "Another victim to those pretty eyelashes of yours."

Giggling, Poppy pulled back and pulled up the covered basket, "There's a few muffins in here that you can share with Brainy when he wakes up. I'll come back around lunch to make sure Papa made you more medicine and bring you more food."

"Thank you, Poppy, though I'm warning you now, I can't really eat much," said Creek.

"Don't make me force feed you," said Poppy.

"You promised you wouldn't do that anymore after you made Guy Diamond even more sick when he had that cold last winter, remember?" asked Creek.

"You don't have a cold," grumbled Poppy.

"You promised," said Creek.

"Fine," Poppy stood with an overdramatic huff. "I'll take my concern and good intentions over your well being away with me, for now."

Though Creek shook his head, he smiled at her, "Thank you Poppy, love you."

"Love you too," Poppy kissed Creek's forehead. "Now eat what you can, take more medicine and rest. And tell Brainy he's not allowed to leave you until I return."

"I'm not holding him hostage, Poppy," Creek frowned.

"Then tell him that's he's my prisoner, royal decree," said Poppy, gathering up the raincoat and slipping it back on.

"You're not his princess," Creek pointed out.

"Royal decree," Poppy repeated and headed out of the mushroom.

A soft chuckle escaped Creek. Really, how lucky was he to have a friend like Poppy?

Movement alerted Creek that Brainy was awake and moving to sit up.

"Good morning," Creek greeted, "You just missed Poppy; she brought us muffins."

"I know," said Brainy, reaching for his glasses and slipped them back on. "I was pretending to be asleep until she left."

"Why?" asked Creek.

"She scares me a bit," admitted Brainy.

"Poppy wouldn't hurt a firefly," said Creek.

"I insulted Branch," said Brainy.

"Then yes, be afraid, be very afraid," Creek taunted, wondering what it was Brainy would have said. The Smurf seemed too nice for it to be anything major. But he was also a better actor than Creek would have though, having not realized that Brainy had been awake during his conversation with Poppy. There were definitely some things said that he would prefer that Brainy didn't hear. "How long were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Not long," Brainy uncovered the basket, looking in curiously. "Why, did I miss something important?"

Watching Brainy take a muffin and start to munch on it, Creek figured Brainy didn't hear any of Poppy's assumptions of something happening between them, Creek's feelings for Branch or Creek's night terrors. If he had, Creek was sure Brainy would be asking about them or insisting again that he talk to Therapist Smurf.

"Nothing vital," Creek took out a muffin as well. He still wasn't very hungry but he knew he had to have something.

As Creek nibbled, Pudgy and Snappy Bug woke up and started sniffling around the basket. Again, Creek shared his muffin with Pudgy, giving the firefly pieces to munch on between bites. Brainy also shared his muffin with Snappy Bug, setting a chunk down for her to have at her own pace.

"Um," Creek began, not really sure what to say but, again, knowing that something should be said, "Thank you, that is, for last night."

Brainy looked vaguely surprised for a moment but then smiled, "You're welcome, but I'm just glad it seemed to have helped."

Absently, Creek nodded, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to though. I'm sure there are things you rather be doing."

Brainy set down his muffin to use both hands to point to himself, "Scared of Poppy, remember? I'm not going against her royal decree." He smiled a little when Creek rolled his eyes. "Besides there's nothing I rather be doing then being here with you."

Turning, Creek looked at Brainy's smile and swallowed.

Pudgy chose that moment to swoop in and steal the rest of Brainy's muffin.

"Hey!" shouted Brainy, getting out of bed to chase the firefly.

Watching them, Creek frowned to himself. Maybe there was nothing happening from his perspective but maybe Brainy was a bit more foolish than Creek originally thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The rain didn't let up as the day went on but that was fine. Hefty and Branch were content sitting by the fire on the blanket in solely each other's presence. After they ate breakfast, Branch began sketching out rough plans for his ideas and Hefty laid out to watch him.

Overall the mushroom remained silent besides the crackle of the fire and the scratching of Branch's pencil on the paper. On occasion they seemed to pause at the same time, look at each other and smile before going back to what they were doing before, words not needed.

Later, when Branch looked over to Hefty again, he saw that the Smurf had dozed off. Setting aside his sketchbook, he lightly ran his fingers over Hefty's hair, smiling when Hefty sighed but stayed asleep.

There were so many things running through Branch's mind right now. Things that he couldn't even consider thinking about when Hefty was awake and could see. The Smurf seemed to have a way of knowing exactly what was on Branch's mind.

Of course, there was anger. That creature, Veratrum, was up there right with Bergens in the deepest, most hated things that Branch despised with his very soul. In truth, he didn't know who he hated more in that moment.

All his life Bergens just seemed like hungry, cruel, mindless beasts that snatched away loved ones without a conscious. They were heartless creatures that didn't think twice about enslaving another race of creatures for their sick desire to eat happiness.

But Veratrum definitely was not mindless. This pixie like thing was obviously intelligent and knew exactly what she had done. There was even something about her that made it so Hefty couldn't even think to fight back and just used him as she pleased.

Before Branch had said it to try and make Hefty laugh but Branch definitely would not have any qualms about finding that Veratrum beast and beating her to death with her own wings. How could she do that to someone as kind as Hefty? To a creature that stumbling upon her on pure chance just to be turned into some sort of sick prey?

There was absolutely no reason to ever hurt someone in that way. It was sick, cruel and could destroy someone from within their very mind. It was a small miracle that Hefty survived it and got the help he need to heal, though it obviously still haunted him in a way.

That's where so many more emotions came into play. Admiration, awe, love, the need to protect and so much more continuously feeding off of each other. He hoped he expressed even a fraction of all this properly to Hefty earlier but wasn't sure if there were words to ever fully explain it outside of his own head.

Adjusting, Branch laid down beside Hefty and wrapped his arms around him, just holding him close. He enveloped his hair around Hefty in a make-shift blanket, tucking it around him.

"Love you," Branch said softly, kissing Hefty's cheek before settling down to rest beside him for a while.

When Hefty woke up, he found himself wrapped in Branch's hair again, the Troll asleep as he held the Smurf close. He chuckled a little and snuggled further into the Troll's embrace, wondering when he had dozed off.

Honestly Hefty hadn't known what to expect when he told Branch about Veratrum. Papa had reacted with concern and fear, working to make sure Hefty was protected before stopping to talk to him about it. Therapist Smurf never really gave an opinion, simply doing his best to make sure Hefty had the tools he needed to work through everything. No other Smurf knew and Hefty had no plans to tell them. Really, he never really considered telling Branch, it happening long before Branch was even born but Branch had asked about why Hefty had seen Therapist Smurf professionally and it all just came out.

There was no history of such assaults happening among Smurfs. All the Smurfs had grown up together, boys in one village and girls in another for some reason or another. None of them were technically related but the thought of ever hurting one another in such a way was such a foreign concept most didn't even know it existed. Papa and Therapist only knew from their studies of humans, which often seemed violent by nature even to their own kind. Smurfs have met and befriended kind humans over the years but for the most part they stayed separate and kept their village a secret from them.

Considering what Hefty knew of Trolls, such assaults didn't seem like it would be a thing in their culture either. They were all far too happy go lucky, even after their years trapped and slaughtered by those monstrous Bergens.

Still Branch had understood what Hefty had told him and didn't think less of Hefty at all. In fact, Branch said he had been in awe of Hefty and, more importantly, still loved him. And it was a bit hilarious to try and imagine Branch trying to beat someone to death with their wings, even if it was Veratrum, as Branch was mostly bark and no bite.

 _Eh, bark_ , Hefty silently laughed at his unintended joke. Or was it a pun?

In any case, things felt better somehow. Like the air was lighter and everything felt more open between them.

"Smurf, I want to marry you," Hefty barely spoke above a whisper, nuzzling Branch, snuggling close and just breathing him in, savoring the warmth between them, wrapped around them and growing within him every day.

The rain was still going on outside but that gave Hefty an idea.

Very carefully, Hefty wiggled an arm free of Branch's hair and stroked over it.

Initially the hair pulled Hefty closer but slowly loosened and released Hefty, going back to its relaxed state.

Now came the hard part. Careful, and with much regret, Hefty unwrapped Branch's arms from around him. He slipped away, almost giving in and going back to those arms when Branch sleepily reached for him. Instead he made sure Branch was far enough from the fire, that the flames wouldn't spark into Branch's hair, and grabbed the end of the blanket to pull over Branch.

"No burrito," Branch sleepily mumbled.

"Huh?" Hefty blinked, surprised to see Branch looking at him through half eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Branch asked instead.

"Um, I need to run to Chef's and stuff," Hefty quickly lied. "It's almost lunch time."

"I'll go with you," Branch started to get up, mildly surprised when Hefty gently pushed him back down.

"I only have one raincoat," said Hefty, stroking over Branch's hair and smiling when the Troll's eyes drifted back closed, "You just rest, I'll be back soon."

"Soon," Branch yawned, starting to doze back into sleep.

"Soon," Hefty leaned down and kissed Branch's temple. Once he was sure Branch was asleep, he got up and grabbed his raincoat, glancing back at Branch with a smile. "Love you."

There weren't many people out and about in their raincoats but Hefty instantly picked out a pair of pink legs walking away from Tailor's.

"Poppy," Hefty called and rushed after her.

Turning, Poppy was carrying a second raincoat and grinned when she saw the Smurf, "Hey Hefty, what's a happening?"

"I need to talk to you," Hefty looked around, wondering where would be best. He didn't really want to do this in front of Smurfette but there weren't many other options.

Smiling, Poppy took hold of Hefty's hand and headed back towards where she came from, "I'm sure Tailor won't mind us sitting in his shop for a bit. He's rather busy trying to make raincoats for all the new girl Smurfs."

They popped into the shop and Tailor barely stopped to say hello, going about his work and adding to a large pile of raincoats each time he completed one. To stay out of the way and to keep the conversation private, they sat in one of the bigger changing rooms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Poppy. "No, wait, let me guess; Branch?"

Hefty nodded, "I want to marry him."

"Ooo," squealed Poppy, "You move fast." She poked Hefty's Lock Ring, "Then again, so does Branch in a way; locking you down like this. Most Trolls don't use Lock Rings anymore, they're a bit old fashioned."

"Considering it was his Grandma that told Branch about them, I guess that makes sense," commented Hefty.

"Branch has talked about his Grandma to you?" asked Poppy, "I'm so jealous; Branch has never told me about a single member of his family! Tell me about her?"

"Ah, I don't know much, honestly," said Hefty, which was the truth. All he knew as that Branch's Grandmother told him about Lock Rings and how Branch lost her. And those things weren't his to share any further then he already had. "But I need to ask you about Troll engagements. I mean, I sort of skipped the wooing gifts part I think… so how do I get Branch to agree to marry me?"

"The song ambush was sort of a wooing gift," Poppy pointed out, "As for an official engagement it's usually done by song, dance and presenting a ring."

"Of course," sighed Hefty, looking down at his finger. "So, another Lock Ring?"

"No," Poppy shook her head, "An actual ring that will last forever. A lot of Trolls like gold because its shiny but it can be anything. Precious stones, polished rocks, crystal, specially blended and polished wood; you name it. Guy Diamond's dad was able to make a ring of his own glitter for Guy's mom."

That just raised even more questions than Hefty already had about Glitter Trolls but that could wait for another time.

"Do you have a Jeweler Smurf?" asked Poppy.

"Besides those necklaces the girls wear, Smurfs don't normally wear jewelry," commented Hefty. "I guess I could as if any of the girls could make a ring."

"Why don't you ask one of the jewelry makers at the Troll Tree?" asked Poppy.

"Trolls use money, Smurfs don't," commented Hefty.

"I got you covered," said Poppy.

"But Poppy, I won't be able to pay you back," said Hefty.

"Pfft, you can and you will," grinned Poppy. "You will pay me back by making Branch happy and I expect payments for the rest of Branch's life."

A surprised laugh escaped Hefty, throwing his arm around Poppy in a half hug, "You're the best Poppy."

Turning, Poppy hugged Hefty more fully, "So are you." She pulled back and tossed off her rain jacket, jumping to her feet and dancing in place. "Now, let's find you a proposal song."

"Ah, we can't really have song boot camp in Tailor's shop," Hefty sort of wish they hadn't sat in the changing room. There wasn't a clear escape route here.

Humming, Poppy turned and shouted into the main part of the shop, "Tailor, do you mind if we sing in here?"

"Please do," called back Tailor.

"I told Branch I'd be back soon," protested Hefty.

"Just tell him that you were held captive by me; Branch will sympathize with your plight," said Poppy.

"But-" Hefty tried but was cut off by Poppy ordering him to stretches before they began their first dancing lesson. He sighed and hoped Tailor had a strong tolerance being a song boot camp bystander.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As the day went on, Creek wasn't sure if Brainy had a crush on him or if Creek imagined it from what Brainy had said. Over the years, Creek had dealt with many crushes on him. Most of the time Trolls followed him around, flattered him and laughed when he said nothing funny, all the while trying to invade his personal space. There had been a few that reacted differently, such as the girl who boldly proposed marriage when she presented her wooing gift and boy who acted like Creek was something sacred, not even allowing himself to hold Creek's hand.

But Brainy didn't really act like any of them. Staying at the Recovery Mushroom didn't really count of following Creek around, especially since it could be written off as concern over Creek's well-being and being trapped by the rain. There were a few comments here and there that were flattering but they seemed more interested in Creek's foreignness as a Troll rather than flirty. Also, a lot of Creek's comments, that were testing the waters to see if Brainy did have a crush on him, were met with Brainy rolling his eyes at him and the occasional "jerk". Brainy did smile or chuckle when Creek said something genuinely funny so it wasn't as though Brainy didn't have a sense of humor. And though Brainy now sat on the bed next to Creek, it was at a respectful distance.

As Brainy had chased Pudgy around that morning, Creek dug around in his hair, grateful to find that he still had his MP3 player in it. After Brainy gave up his muffin to the firefly, the device fascinated Brainy for some time, distracting the Smurf from asking Creek anything personal as he tried to figure out how it worked without taking it apart. The Smurfs excitement over the little device was, admittedly, rather cute but that didn't mean anything.

After Creek ate and took his medicine, he told Brainy that he could mess around with the MP3 player as much as he wanted as long as he didn't break it. The last thing Creek saw before he dozed off was Brainy absolutely beaming at him.

Now they were just sitting together on the bed, each reading a book and sharing the earbuds so both of them could listen to the music. Creek let Brainy control the MP3 player, Brainy having figured out how to control it while Creek had been asleep. It was interesting figuring out which songs piqued Brainy's interest, the Smurf turning up the volume a bit, and which songs Brainy liked, going back to listen to them again. So far Brainy hadn't skipped a song but they were all new to him and he did turn the volume down on ones that didn't seem to interest him much, but never too much that it inaudible.

The atmosphere was relaxed, more like friends hanging out then a prospective romance. How many times had Creek listened to music with DJ Suki or laid around reading with Biggie and Mr. Dinkles? Heck, he had been in bed with Poppy more times than he could count and that was completely platonic. Maybe Creek just imagined Brainy might have a crush on him due to what Poppy said and the rest was in Creek's head?

Placing a bookmark into his book, Brainy stopped the music and turned to Creek, "I know you're probably not feeling hungry but I am. Is there anything you want me to grab you from Chef's?"

"A salad would probably be light enough," commented Creek, "But Poppy said she would be back for lunch."

"Yeah but she could have gotten busy or something," said Brainy, standing off the bed. "And worse comes to worse, she brings food too and we'll just eat it later."

That sounded like Brainy had no intention of returning to his own mushroom but Creek didn't really mind, "What about the rain?"

"There's usually a spare raincoat in here," said Brainy, going to the closet and finding one. "Bingo!" He slipped it on and turned to Creek, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, see you soon then," Creek nodded.

Brainy paused by the bed, "Want to come Snappy Bug?"

The little lady bug looked out the window and shook her entire body.

"Alright," Brainy chuckled, he waved at Creek and headed out.

After Brainy was gone, Creek turned to the bugs, "Can't say I blame you for not wanting to go out. Cute little things like you would get drenched in this rain."

Snappy Bug fluttered her wings and repeated the word, "Cute" but it wasn't in Creek's voice. It was in Branch's.

For a moment, all Creek could do was stare at Snappy Bug, "C-could you repeat that?"

"Cute," Snappy Bug fluttered her wings to repeat Branch's voice again.

Creek released a shaky breath and blinked away tears that threatened to form. He knew he would never hear Branch say that to him but still, there was something that ached in him to hear it and pretend for a bit. Instead he asked, "Do you have other things in Branch's voice?"

Snappy Bug paused, seeming to be considering it before repeating Branch's words:

"Idiot, did nothing wrong."

"I'm not mad. Leave me alone."

"Then go home."

Now that sounded like half an argument. Creek was curious about the other half but it was probably better not to go snooping further then he already had.

The front door of the mushroom opened and closed, taking Creek by surprise.

"That was fast," Creek commented. He blinked when the one who opened the door came to the bedroom doorway. "You're not Brainy…"

This new Smurf smiled but Creek had no idea who he was. He looked exactly like most of the other generic Smurfs.

"Indeed, I'm not," said the Smurf as if it was something to brag about. "I'm Singer Smurf and it's so nice to finally get to meet you after hearing you sing at the Troll Tree; you have a beautiful voice."

"Um, thank you," said Creek slowly, spotting the Smurf carrying a basket. "Um, Brainy is already getting some lunch for us."

"That's nice of him but I'm sure you'd like a break from Brainy's constant yammering," commented Singer, setting down the basket next Creek.

Though Snappy Bug's mouth was not visible to frown, her eyelids lowered to glare at Singer Smurf.

"Oh, Brainy's pet," Singer recognized her, "Hello Snippy Bug."

"Snappy Bug," corrected Creek, "And that's Brainy's lab assistant."

The little ladybug smiled with her eyes at Creek.

"Oh, he fed you that line too?" asked Singer, seeming amused.

Again, Snappy Bug glared at Singer.

Not noticing, Singer opened up the basket, "I'm amazed you're awake if Brainy has told you about all those weird experiments he does. Smurf knows it only takes five minutes to tune him out."

Remembering how Brainy seemed to wait for Creek to tell him to be quiet, Creek frowned, "Oh, you actually let him talk for five minutes?"

This just made Singer Smurf laugh, "We try not to, not like anyone can understand Brainy's babble anyway."

"I see," Creek's frown deepened. "I guess that just goes to show how lacking in intelligence you are."

Singer blinked, then stared, "What?"

Creek, idly smoothed out the covers over his lap, "I'm not the most intelligent Troll around but I've been here, what, two days, and I can already blatantly tell that Brainy doesn't really _get_ to talk about his interests and I can't understand how he tolerates the lot of you shutting him down like this."

"No wait a minute here," Singer raised his hands in self-defense. "You haven't had to listen to him for over 150 years."

"Does Brainy tell you to stop singing?" asked Creek.

"What? No, of course not," said Singer.

"Haven't you been singing for 150 years?" asked Creek.

"That's different," Singer protested.

"How so?" asked Creek.

"Because my singing is beautiful and interesting-" began Singer.

Creek shut Singer up with a cold glare, "Brainy's experiments are beautiful and interesting to him. And despite not being related, the lot of you grew up together and I would think that would qualify some level of respect if not common decency towards each other."

"You're acting like we're cruel to him," said Singer.

"Constantly shutting someone down or out because of their interests is cruel," said Creek. "I must admit that I don't understand everything Brainy says, but he's so passionate about his interests, his experiments and the things he discovers that I don't need to understand. Just listening to him makes him happy and if you bothered to try you'd see how excited it all makes him, how animatedly he speaks that it's a bit of a dance all in itself.

'But you can't even be bothered to remember Snappy's name or her position in Brainy's life. So, no, I don't need a break from Brainy. I need a break from your toxic, self-centered aura. In fact, make that a permanent departure from my presence. You may leave now."

For a moment Singer stared, then opened his mouth.

"I am being nice about this," Creek cut him off before he could speak, his voice calm but cold. "Take your basket and leave now or you shall find out what Troll hair is capable of."

Swallowing, Singer blindly grabbed the basket and ran for it, nearly knocking down Brainy who was standing in the doorway.

Brainy watched Singer go, barely grabbing his raincoat before escaping the house. He then turned and just stared at Creek.

"Hello," Creek said slowly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He swallowed, "How much of that did you hear?"

When Brainy didn't answer, just staring at him, Creek felt worse. Maybe Brainy didn't appreciate Creek butting in like that? Or speaking to his fellow Smurf like that? Maybe Brainy didn't like the bit of temper Creek just displayed there.

Moving forward, Brainy set down the basket but didn't take his eyes off Creek. It almost seemed like the Smurf had forgotten how to blink.

"Look," Creek attempted, "I'm sorry-"

In a flash Brainy was sitting on the bed next to Creek and, half laying across the Troll's chest as he hugged him tightly around the shoulders so to not agitate Creek's ribs.

Not sure what to make of it, Creek slowly reached up and hugged Brainy back.

"Thank you," Brainy's voice was so soft Creek almost didn't hear it.

Staying silent, Creek just continued to hug Brainy back.

Slowly Brainy pulled back from the hug but didn't pull away. He was still rather close and looking at Creek rather intently.

This, Creek swallowed, this was definitely the look of someone with a crush. But the look was definitely more intense then Creek had seen from any Troll before and he was struggling to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt Brainy's feelings.

"Do you boys know why Singer looked like Gargamel was after him?" Papa asked as he walked into the room, stopping when he saw the scene in front of him. "What's going on here?"

Blushing, Brainy backed away from Creek but seemed incapable of speaking.

"Nothing," Creek said simply. He hoped that it would maybe dissuade Brainy from pursuing this if he feigned ignorance.

Though Brainy said nothing, he looked down and Creek felt bad but it was definitely for the best to squash this crush now before it got out of hand.

"Alright," Papa let the matter drop, even though he didn't believe it. "Poppy said earlier that you were interested in some medicine that would let you be awake for longer?"

Creek nodded, then thought better of it, "Yes but I've been thinking and maybe it might be better if I slept longer? Sleep speeds up healing, right?" If Creek was asleep then there was less time to interact with Brainy and hopefully help him get over this crush of his.

"Yes, but you still need to eat and such," said Papa. "Tell you what, I'll make more of what you have been taking so you can stay on the schedule you have been on but a few stronger ones for at night. After tomorrow your can start taking ones that will help you with pain but won't put you to sleep and you can start doing some moving around again."

"Could I go home after tomorrow then?" asked Creek.

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Papa. "Even with magic it will take at least a week for your ribs to fully heal and that much walking so soon would probably be painful."

"Indeed," Creek sighed. Hopefully a week wouldn't do too much damage. He really liked Brainy and hoped that they could still be friends after this.

Papa looked between them and turned to Brainy, "Would you like to assist in making the medicine, Brainy?"

Nodding, Brainy stood and followed Papa to the other room, glancing back at Creek once before he disappeared.

Sighing, Creek rubbed over his face.

Cooing, Pudgy walked over to sit on Creek's lap.

"You're not my firefly," Creek sighed but reached down to pet over him anyway, "Branch has to be wondering where you are."

Either not understanding or not caring, Pudgy continued to coo under Creek's attention.

Looking out the window, Creek watched the rain fall and sang softly, "Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion…"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Hefty managed to escape song boot camp when Tailor asked if he and Poppy would help him deliver raincoats to the girl Smurfs at their tents. He had put on his own raincoat, grabbed a pile and ran for it before Poppy had time to answer.

After the coats were delivered, Hefty ran back Chef's to grab some lunch for him and Branch. He ignored Chef's questions on whether or not Branch has accepted a proposal yet and got out there as quick as he could so not to be found by Poppy.

There was no way in this Smurfing world that Hefty was scared of Poppy. He just knew better then to fight something that he couldn't win against and that was Poppy on a mission. All he wanted to do was get back to Branch and figure out what his ring should be made of.

"Hefty!" Singer Smurf ran to him and grabbed his arm, "I need your help!"

"What is it, trouble?" Hefty looked around for any sign of danger.

"Sort of, it's Troll troubles," said Singer.

Frowning, Hefty wondered what could have possibly happened with any of the Trolls? Branch should still be at his mushroom and Creek was in bed. Poppy definitely could be causing trouble but Hefty hoped she wouldn't have had the time since they separated to cause too much of a mess.

"What happened?" asked Hefty.

"I think I'm in love," said Singer.

"Wait, what?" Hefty stared at Singer and pulled him closer to a mushroom so they wouldn't be in the rain as much. "Branch is off limits."

"Why would I go after Branch when he's with you?" asked Singer.

"Poppy is with Smurfette," Hefty tried to reason this away.

"Again, why would I-" Singer started.

"Wait, Creek? Seriously?" asked Hefty, unable to believe it.

"Yes," Singer sighed dreamily, "Have you ever heard a voice so beautiful?"

"Yes, Branch's," stated Hefty.

Singer nodded, "True Branch does have a beautiful voice but Creek's is just enchanting." He sighed again, "And he's just so lovely."

"Okay," Hefty really did not want to be a part of this. "Just go ask him out and leave me out of this."

"I tried," lamented Singer. "I brought him lunch, thinking he'd like a break from Brainy hanging around and we could talk for a bit, but he yelled at me and I'm pretty sure he threatened me with his hair."

Hefty raised an eyebrow, "He threatened you and you think you're in love with him?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," said Singer.

"Okay weirdo, why did he yell at you?" asked Hefty.

"He doesn't like the way we treat Brainy," said Singer, "Or at least the way he thinks we treat Brainy. Like who cares what Brainy calls his pet bug?"

"Lab assistant," Hefty corrected, "And Brainy cares."

"Not you too," Singer sighed, "You interrupt and mock Brainy all the time."

"Not all the time," Hefty defended himself. "And not when it matters."

"Uh-huh," said Singer, clearly not convinced. "Just, what did you do to make Branch fall for you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're screwed as far as Creek goes," said Hefty.

"Oh Smurf, you think Creek likes Brainy?" asked Singer.

"No, but I know he has feelings for another Troll," said Hefty, not feeling the need to point out that Troll was Branch and nothing was going to happen there but he didn't need Singer going after Creek just to have his heart broken.

"Oh, Smurf it all," Singer pouted, "Should have known a Troll that lovely couldn't be unattached."

"Uh-huh," Hefty didn't bother to correct him. "Look, you should just forget about Creek, okay? There are lots of available Smurfs and Trolls out there."

Singer sighed, "You're right, but it just seems like a shame."

"Yeah, real shame," muttered Hefty, "And I get the feeling you owe Brainy an apology."

"You first," said Singer.

Rolling his eyes, Hefty gave the top of Singer's raincoat a soft noogie, "Go home." Without waiting for a response, he headed out to take his own advice.

When Hefty got back to his mushroom, he didn't see Branch sleeping by the fire anymore. The blanket and the tea mugs by the fire were still there but that was it.

"Ah, you're back," Branch stood from where he had sitting near some of Hefty's weights. His vest was off and his skin was glistening a little.

Hefty made no attempt to hide his staring, "Were you just working out?"

A slight blush crossed Branch's cheeks, "A little. I started out reorganizing things a bit and just kept going."

Setting down the basket, Hefty made an acknowledging noise but didn't really respond. Instead he walked Branch and moved to wrap his arms around him.

Branch stepped back and raised his arms, "Hold on, I'm all sweaty."

"Don't care," said Hefty, sweeping Branch into his arms. "I like you all sweaty."

"Doofus," Branch rolled his eyes but pulled Hefty in for a kiss. "Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"Chef's but I got abducted by Poppy for a bit," Hefty partly admitted.

Branch nodded in understanding, "Welcome to the club, Poppy will present you with a ribbon later."

At first Hefty chuckled, but then saw Branch's serious face, "Really?"

"I have about a dozen," commented Branch.

"You must be very proud," said Hefty.

"Well, I have been considering building a display case for them," Branch couldn't hide a small smile.

Laughing again, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, "Make plans or that later, let's eat."

Nodding, Branch tried to pull away, "I'll wash up."

Shaking his head, Hefty kept hold of Branch's hand and pulled him back towards the blanket, re-grabbing the basket along the way, "No washing currently allowed."

"I probably stink," Branch protested, blushing softly.

"I like it," grinned Hefty.

"You're gross," Branch rolled his eyes. "You can't seriously enjoy sweat smell."

"Just your sweat smell," said Hefty.

"How can you make something gross sound sweet," asked Branch, sighing but allowing himself to be pulled down to sit on the blanket in front of the fire. "Are you using Smurf magic?"

"Not possible, considering I don't know how to tap into it," commented Hefty. "Just Papa does. Well and Magician but that might be his art of illusion and sleight of hand stuff he likes to talk about. And Brainy's been trying to learn but he hasn't even made a flower bloom yet. In fact, Brainy is convinced he made one wilt a few attempts ago."

"What does making a flower bloom have to do with learning magic?" asked Branch.

"It's first step energy manipulation, I guess," shrugged Hefty opening the basket. "If you can make a flower bloom it shows that your magical energy has been tapped into and you can start learning how to control it and do stuff like Papa does."

Branch hummed, refreshing their tea cups, "That healing stuff your papa does seems like it would be pretty useful."

Taking his tea cup once Branch offered it, Hefty looked at Branch curiously, "You don't have to add the "your" in front, you know. Papa would be fine with you calling him Papa; everyone does."

"Just seems weird," Branch shook his head. "Closest thing I've ever had to parents was Grandma and Miss Frizz."

Scooting closer, Hefty smiled at Branch, "Well, Miss Frizz is pretty darn amazing. And considering how much you obviously love her, I just know your Grandma was too."

Smiling softly, Branch scooted a little closer to Hefty in return not quite looking at him as he spoke, "She would have loved you."

Knowing how hard it was for Branch to talk about her, Hefty put an arm around Branch, "I'm sure I would have loved her too. If you can, I'd like to hear more about her sometime."

Staying silent for the moment, Branch fiddled with his teacup.

"There's no rush," Hefty assured him.

Moving closer, Branch laid his head on Hefty's shoulder but kept his eyes on his teacup, "Her name was Rosiepuff."

Hefty gave Branch a gentle squeeze but stayed silent to let Branch go at his own pace.

"She was a purple Troll," Branch continued slowly, "Her hair, eyes and nose were all a beautiful shade of turquoise and she even wore lipstick to match. I don't know how but she always smelled like flowers, even in winter."

A soft smile graced Hefty's lips as he tried to imagine her.

"Her and Miss Frizz were alike in a way," Branch smiled a little, "Grandma was always helping watch over all the little Trollings running around and could sooth any fussy child with her beautiful voice. She had the warmest hugs and loved to knit. I used to have a blanket she made on my bed; it was one of the few things I could take with me when we escaped the old Troll Tree."

A slight frown formed on Hefty's lips, "Used to have? What happened to it?"

"Remember Miss Frizz saying that Brocade used to bully the younger kids?" asked Branch.

"Yeah?" Hefty didn't like where this was going.

"Brocade took it after the second or third time I trapped him under a laundry basket," Branch explained. "Miss Frizz ordered Brocade to give it back but he said that he threw it away and it was long gone. If it was possible, I probably would have gone grayer. I just felt sort of, well, numb I guess. I couldn't respond."

"What happened next?" asked Hefty, worried about young Branch.

"Creek attacked Brocade," said Branch, "Right in front of Miss Frizz. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry, not even all this time later."

Part of Hefty wasn't surprised. He knew how Creek felt about Branch. Still it was amazing that it seemed to run so deeply even when they had been so young.

"Miss Frizz had to pull Creek off of Brocade but Brocade was already pretty scratched up and had a black eye from the scuffle. Creek had a few scratches too but I think he took Brocade by such surprise that he hadn't thought to react right away," Branch continued. "The moment Miss Frizz put Creek down to yell at them both, he just hugged me and didn't let go for a while. I was too numb to care at the time."

Hefty hummed to himself, pulling Branch closer, "You should show me where this Brocade lives the next time we go to the Troll Tree."

"I can't," said Branch.

"I'm not going to do anything," said Hefty. "I just want to talk to him. With my fist."

"No, Hefty," Branch sat up a little to look at him, "I can't show you where he lives because he died six years ago."

"What?" Hefty frowned, Brocade couldn't have been that much older than Branch. "How did he die?"

"Heart attack," Branch sighed, "He was rather young for one but the last thing he said was something about his heart hurting before he just fell over."

"How can he be attacked by an organ he didn't have?" asked Hefty.

"Hefty, Brocade was a jerk his entire life but try to have some respect for the dead," said Branch, rolling his eyes a bit. "And don't talk about him around Miss Frizz if you can avoid it; she was heart broken one of her kids went before her."

"Fine but only out of respect for Miss Frizz; I have none for him," stated Hefty, still frowning to himself.

Smiling slightly, Branch kissed the corner of Hefty's mouth, "Thank you."

Hefty blinked, "What for?"

"Everything," Branch shrugged. "Loving me. Your patience. Your bravery. Your kindness. Your ability to hold a grudge against something a child did twenty years ago because it hurt me. I have no idea what I did to come close to deserving you."

Slowly Hefty smiled, reaching up to cup Branch's cheek, "That's funny, I've been wondering what I've done to deserve you."

"Are you kidding?" Branch raised his hand to hold Hefty's hand on his cheek, "Somebody could write books of epic poetry that couldn't scratch the surface on how wonderful and amazing you are."

"And there will never be enough songs written to portray how spectacular and miraculous you are or how much I love you," Hefty moved closer to Branch, not quite kissing him.

"We're being really corny right now," Branch said softly against his lips.

"I can't say that I mind," Hefty whispered before closing the distance and kissing Branch, wanting nothing more than his moment to last and hold within in until the day he would ask Branch to marry him, again, and hopefully get the answer he's yearning for.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It didn't take long for Papa Smurf to make more medicine, especially with Brainy's assistance. Before the elder Smurf left, he used a bit more magic to help speed along Creek's recovery and headed out.

"Can all Smurf's do that?" Creek asked trying to keep the conversation light, wiggling his fingers and suggesting towards his torso to indicate Papa's magic.

Pausing to chew his sandwich, Brainy sighed a bit, "Potentially but Papa is the only Smurf who has harnessed it so far. I've been trying to learn but I haven't gotten far. At all."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Creek assured him, nibbling a bit on his salad. He tried to ignore Brainy beaming at him again by feeding a carrot slice to Pudgy, who played with it a bit as if it was a stick before gobbling up. "If you happen to see Branch the next time you're out, you should let him know where his firefly has wandered off to."

"Not many Smurfs wander around when its raining," said Brainy, "And, considering your lack of appetite, I grabbed plenty of food for us to have for dinner later so there's no reason for me to head out until tomorrow at the earliest."

That definitely meant Brainy had no plans to leave any time soon. Creek tried to tease, "Just can't tear yourself away from me, can you?"

A slight flush, crossed Brainy's cheeks, "Jerk; I'm not about to leave you alone. I'm the nice Smurf, remember?"

Despite himself, Creek smiled, "Indeed you are… Though I can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of your niceness."

Still blushing, Brainy took a drink of his Smurfberry juice, "I don't mind."

Creek stared at him, suddenly feeling odd. He had the craziest urge to just hide Brainy away and never allow another Troll near him again, with the exception of Branch and Poppy. Maybe he'd keep Smurfs away too besides Smurfette and Branch's Smurf if he was forced to include him. Brainy was just too sweet and naïve to realize what he was saying.

"Brainy," Creek started, pushing the weird urge back, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Ah, sure," said Brainy without thought, which tried to bring the urge back up in Creek but the Troll pushed it away again.

"Never say something like that again," said Creek, "Especially not in front of a Troll. Some would definitely take advantage." He muttered, "Some in more ways than one."

Brainy blinked and scratched over his cap, "What other ways would there be?"

Again, Creek stared, feeling a bit awkward that he even alluded to sex in front of Brainy, "Um, I feel like that might be a better conversation to have with your Papa."

For a little bit, Brainy was silent, seeming to be thinking it over as he ate his sandwich.

Not wanting to choke in response to anything Brainy might say next, Creek hesitated in eating further.

"Were you referring to copulation?" asked Brainy as if it was the weather.

Now Creek was definitely happy he wasn't trying to eat anything when Brainy said that, heat raising a bit in his own cheeks despite having not been a virgin for a long time, "I don't know what's worse. You not understanding the initial reference right away or saying 'copulation' so casually."

"Why?" asked Brainy. "Sexual intercourse is rather basic in most species."

"And 'sexual intercourse' is worse than 'copulation' for future reference," Creek rubbed over his face in second hand embarrassment. Or was it first-hand since Brainy was not affected by this at all? "For being so old, you seem rather, well, innocent. It's weird having this conversation with you."

"I've only been an adult for 59 years by Smurf standards," Brainy frowned and adjusted his glasses.

" _Only_ 59 years. By Troll standers I'll be middle aged and heading into seniority when I'm 59," Creek sighed, hoping the reminder would help deter Brainy's crush on him from going any further. "And that doesn't negate your aura of innocence."

"Possibly because I have no first-hand experience with," Brainy paused, thinking about his word choice, "Copulation. Or romantic relationships for that matter."

"You've never even dated?" Creek found that part hard to believe.

"Who do you think I would have dated?" asked Brainy. "You heard Singer Smurf; most of the Smurfs I grew up with find me annoying and we've only met the girl Smurfs recently."

"Well, maybe you'll find a lucky girl Smurf to date?" Creek put the idea out there casually, returning to eating his salad.

Brainy frowned a little but didn't comment on it, finishing off his sandwich.

Soon Creek ate as much as he could and took the next dose of medicine when Brainy offered it to him. He sighed as he settled down, "Are you going to read some more?"

Nodding, Brainy sat beside Creek in the bed again, "Would you mind if I listened to your music some more as well?"

"Be my guest," said Creek, handing Brainy the MP3 player before closing his eyes.

Watching Creek for a bit, Brainy waited until he was sure Creek had drifted off before putting in the earbuds to listen to more of the songs. He didn't read, just concentrated on the words that accompanied the music.

No longer aware of Brainy's presence, Creek turned to his side and curled up, frowning in his sleep. He clutched onto the blanket around him, curling up a bit as he began to sniffle.

Listening to the music, Brainy didn't hear Creek at first, but felt the movement, looking over to check on him. His eyes widened, seeing Creek beginning to cry in his sleep. He all but tossed the MP3 player aside, reaching out to hold Creek's hand, "Creek?"

At the touch, Creek only curled up more, crying a bit harder and began to mutter under his breath.

Remembering what Creek said about Poppy cuddling him into submission, Brainy laid down and tried to take Creek into his arms.

Brainy's proximity only made it worse, Creek shouting out, uncurling only to blindly try to push Brainy away, Brainy now able to hear Creek mutter, "no," repeatedly under his breath.

"Creek," Brainy tried to hold on, Creek's pushing more awkward than hurtful in his unconscious state, "Creek, it's okay; wake up."

"No," Creek's voice whimpered, sounding broken and afraid.

"Creek!" Brainy shook Creek as gently as he could, scared to hurt his ribs.

Creek's entire body tensed as his eyes flew open, almost impossibly wide. He stared at Brainy, breathing hard as he caught up to reality, "B-Brainy?"

Nodding, Brainy kept Creek close, "Yes; you seemed to have been having another night terror. Can you tell me what it was about?"

"I just," Creek started, eyes still wide, not completely back yet. "I just wanted it to stop."

"Wanted what to stop?" asked Brainy.

"I don't know," Creek covered his face as he began to cry again.

Frowning, Brainy pulled Creek closer, trying to offer as much comfort as he could, "Creek, I really do think you should talk to Therapist Smurf."

"No," Creek stammered, keeping his face hidden.

"This isn't healthy," said Brainy. "You can't keep living with this hanging over you and never dealing with it."

"I don't want to know," cried Creek. "I just want it to be like before. To be home and pretend nothing ever happened!"

"I'm sorry," Brainy said softly, "But you can't. You're not well enough to travel and this only seems to be getting worse. Therapist Smurf can-"

"I don't know Therapist Smurf," Creek protested, "I don't trust him!"

"Do you trust me?" Brainy asked.

At first the question seemed absurd. Creek barely knew Brainy. He had only known the Smurf two days and yet, yet there was something that made Creek want to say yes. Still, he couldn't find his voice to do it. Instead, he slowly nodded his head.

"Then trust me when I say Therapist Smurf would help," said Brainy. "And you don't have to do it alone. I can be right outside the room waiting for you. Or in the room, covering my ears, if you want. Whatever you need."

It felt like a very, very bad idea. One Poppy definitely would not approve of. But Branch thought Therapist Smurf did something worthwhile. And Brainy was vouchering for him…

"Can I think about it?" Creek asked softly, just feeling exhausted at the moment.

Brainy sighed, but nodded, "At least you're considering it now."

"I'm sorry about all this," Creek slowly lowered his hands, out of tears for the moment.

"Don't worry about it," Brainy shook his head. He hesitated, but slowly reached up to rub the back of Creek's scalp and neck. "You just rest."

Closing his eyes, Creek felt horrible, "I am definitely taking advantage of you…"

"I don't mind," replied Brainy.

"What did I say about that?" asked Creek.

"I won't say it in front of anyone but you," Brainy assured him.

"Brainy, I'm the worst one to say it to," Creek mumbled. He didn't want to but he was starting to relax to Brainy's touch, sleep wasn't too far away.

"Agree to disagree," Brainy said softly, mildly aware of Pudgy flying up to lay down above their heads and trill softly.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Watching Hefty jump at the first chance to escape song boot camp, Poppy almost laughed herself silly. Really, it just reminded her of Branch trying to avoid every hug time for pretty much the majority of their lives. But eventually Hefty would learn, just like Branch did, one could not hide from Poppy forever.

Thanking Tailor for the use of his dressing rooms, Poppy grabbed a pile of raincoats and delivered them to the girl Smurfs, remembering to keep one for Smurfette. She had a mini song off with Smurf Blossom, dancing and splashing each other in the puddles before she went back to Smurfette's mushroom and attacked her with kisses.

By the time they calmed down their kisses, Poppy realized just how late she was for delivering lunch to Creek and Brainy, because Brainy still better be there or else he was in for a royal tickling. Still, she was happy when Smurfette insisted on coming with her and the four of them could eat together in the recovery mushroom.

Unable to stop the skip in her step, Poppy held Smurfette's hand as they walked to Chef's and sang, "I'm singing in the rain, just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above  
The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love~"

There was just so much to be happy about! Poppy loved Smurfette so much she thought her heart would burst out in its own song each time Poppy looked at the beautiful and wonderful blond Smurf with the gorgeous laugh and sun shaming smile. Branch was in love and soon Hefty would propose and they would be so happy together. Creek was on the road to recovery and soon they could all go back to the Troll Tree and have a party to celebrate.

"Ooh, a rainbow!" Poppy pointed it out to Smurfette, jumping in place.

Smurfette smiled at Poppy, "It's beautiful."

A giggle erupted out of Poppy "You didn't even look."

"There will always be other rainbows," Smurfette's smile only grew, though she blushed softly, "But there's only one Poppy."

Oh, that just made Poppy feel all warm and gooey inside like a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. More happy giggles busted out of her and she couldn't resist giving Smurfette a smooch, "You are the sweetest, I can't even; I wanna marry you ten times."

The blush deepened on Smurfette's face, "W-we just started dating."

"Don't care," grinned Poppy. "I'm gonna marry you so hard!" She took hold of Smurfette's hands and kissed over them. "Just you wait, I'm gonna plan a proposal with the perfect song and biggest dance number you have ever seen! And glitter, can't forget the glitter."

Squeezing Poppy's hands, Smurfette kissed her hands in return, "I don't need any of that, just you and me, together, like this."

Knees suddenly feeling like jelly, Poppy wobbled and leaned against Smurfette, heart pounding and feeling like she was basking in the sun through the rain, "Smurfette?"

"Yes, Poppy?" asked Smurfette, wrapping her arms around the Troll.

"Will you marry me?" asked Poppy, voice soft.

"As many times as you want," said Smurfette.

A tiny whimper escaped Poppy, "I think my heart just exploded with happiness."

Smiling, Smurfette lifted Poppy's face to kiss her, "I do have a favor to ask though."

"Anything for you," Poppy all but melted into Smurfette's arms.

"Could we keep the engagement to ourselves for a little bit?" asked Smurfette. "I think it would devastate Hefty if we started dating _and_ got engaged before him and Branch."

"It's not my fault Branch is stubborn," Poppy pouted.

"Please Poppy?" Smurfette kissed Poppy's temple.

"Anything for you Smufette," Poppy sighed, "But I will need regular kisses and hand holding to buy my silence."

Smurfette giggled, "Now that's a ransom I'm happy to pay."

A few more kisses in the rain later, Chef wasn't sure what to think of Poppy's or Smurfette's practically glowing faces when they finally came in for lunch. He just gave them a basket with food for four and told them not to get sick running around in the rain too much.

Taking Smurfette's hand again as they left, Poppy was careful not to swing the basket too much as she sang, "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

Inside the Recovery Mushroom was quiet, the rain outside still easily heard as the girls removed and hung their jackets by the door.

"Do you think Creek is sleeping?" Smurfette asked quietly.

"Maybe but I want to check in and talk to Brainy if he is," Poppy whispered back, heading for the bedroom.

On the bed, they could see that Brainy had fallen asleep on the bed but Creek was no longer there.

Poppy opened her mouth, about to a pitch scream.

"Relax Poppy," Creek stopped her just in time, sitting on a chair near the window. He had Pudgy on his lap and Snappy Bug on his shoulder, both insects cuddling up to him, "I'm right here."

"What do you think you're doing out of bed, mister?!" Poppy stomped over but still spoke silently, trying not to wake Brainy.

"Papa Smurf said to stay in bed as long as I could stand and I couldn't stand it any longer," commented Creek, voice sounding tired despite his words.

Slowly, Poppy's frown turned concerned, stepping closer to cup Creek's cheek, "Do you have another bad dream report for me?"

Sighing, Creek nodded, "Brainy is rather concerned about them."

"Brainy is a smart Smurf," Poppy smiled.

"He wants me to talk to Therapist Smurf," said Creek.

"I take back what I said," Poppy frowned again.

"Branch seems to think Therapist does something useful," pointed out Creek.

"Branch has a coffee addiction," said Poppy.

"And you have a sugar addition," said Creek, "Among other things."

"I don't want that Smurf anywhere near another one of my friends," said Poppy, "Branch always comes out of talking with him paler." She gave him a serious look, "If you came out gray, I would probably be the first Troll to ever murder someone."

"Now Poppy, just because we don't know of any Troll ever doing that I doubt you'd be the first," commented Creek, "Besides, Branch would hold you back."

Poppy huffed, "He would too."

Walking over, Smurfette held Poppy's free hand, "Therapist Smurf does what he does to help Smurfs." She smiled, giving Poppy' hand a squeeze, "And Trolls. I promise he would never hurt anyone on purpose."

Thinking it over, Poppy turned to Creek, "Do you want to talk to Therapist Smurf?"

"I'm unsure," Creek admitted, "But I said I would think about it."

"Well I support your decision not to talk to him," said Poppy.

"Poppy," Smurfette tried to give Poppy a disapproving face but wasn't sure how effective it was while still holding her hand.

"Or whatever decision you make," Poppy quickly corrected herself.

Smiling slightly, Creek shook his head, "Thank you, Poppy." After a pause, he turned to Smurfette, "Do you know the other girl Smurfs rather well, Smurfette?"

"Pretty well but we're all still getting to know each other," Smurfette admitted.

"Do you know of any that might be interested in dating Brainy?" asked Creek, "He deserves someone nice."

"Like you?" asked Poppy.

Creek rolled his eyes, "I am not nice. Just ask Branch."

"You are very nice," protested Poppy.

"We've never dated," said Creek.

"And whose fault is that?" asked Poppy.

"Forgive me if I thought dating someone I thought of as a sister would be weird," commented Creek. "Besides, I thought you were going to end up with Branch, remember?" He would have poked Poppy in the side again if she hadn't jumped back when he reached forward. "And you should thank me for not taking you off the market before you met Smurfette."

"Excellent points," nodded Poppy, "And thank you, oh wise Troll."

"Your attempts at sarcasm are painful," said Creek, "In more ways than one."

"Poppy, did you use to have a crush on Creek?" asked Smurfette softly.

Poppy's eyes went wide and she shouted, "Change of subject!"

Shouting in return, Brainy fell off the bed.

"Oh, sorry Brainy," apologized Poppy.

"Yeah, that isn't going to help him in not fearing you," commented Creek.

"Jerk," Brainy grumbled, staying hidden on the other side of the bed.

"See," Creek suggested towards himself, "Not nice."

Poppy giggled, ignoring Creek, "Brainy is scared of me? That's so cute."

Slowly Brainy peeked over the edge of the bed at them, or, in reality, at Creek, "Why are you out of bed?"

"Relax Nurse Smurf, I just needed to use the washroom and take a break from constant sleeping," said Creek, "My ribs feel fine."

"Aw, you two are acting just like Branch and Hefty did at first," Poppy beamed at them. "Maybe we'll have a triple Troll/Smurf wedding?"

"I'm not sure Hefty would be willing to share his wedding," commented Smurfette, "I know I'm not."

"How about separate weddings but one giant reception party?" asked Poppy.

"Poppy, please don't compare Brainy and I to Branch and his Smurf. Or lump us all together," Creek shook his head at her. "Brainy and I are just friends."

"For now," grinned Poppy.

"We aren't playing some sort of weird match up game," Creek frowned at her. "You can't just pair me with Brainy because we've spent some time together."

"In bed," Poppy grinned wider, "Alone together, while he takes care of you."

"When we get home, I'm hiding your romance novels," stated Creek.

"No touching my Miss Scarlets!" Poppy wagged a finger at him. "Or I'm hiding your… where do you keep your karma?"

"You can't hide someone's karma, love," Creek sighed, "But if you find mine, please throw it away. I can only imagine I'm being punished for some unholy deed I've done in another life for you to carry on like this. But you're not just harassing me, you're harassing Brainy who's only been trying to be nice."

Brainy looked up from his book, "I'm sorry, I stopped listening at the wedding talk."

"See!" Poppy and Creek cheered at the other, only beginning their argument all over again.

Watching Brainy return to staring at his book, Smurfette squeezed Poppy' hand before letting go and going over to the bed to sit next to Brainy, "Hey, are you okay?"

Glancing over at the Trolls, Brainy noted that they were too busy arguing to be listening to them before he turned to Smurfette, "It's just hard to listen to, you know?"

"Because you like Creek?" Smurfette asked softly.

Brainy nibbled his lower lip, looking over at the purple Troll again, then nodded, "Yeah, I like Creek."

Really, Brainy wasn't sure what attracted him to Creek at first. The whole thing started back at the Troll Tree at their very first meeting.

Sure, Creek was pretty but nearly all the Trolls were physically appealing in one way or another. Brainy hadn't even noticed Creek initially as he was trying to figure out why the silvery Troll, now known as Guy Diamond, was all shiny and why it was acceptable for him to run around naked.

Then Creek spoke and Brainy felt what he could only call a draw. The purple Troll's voice was just so, Brainy couldn't even describe it but he liked it. Even when Creek was accusing the Smurfs of being responsible for Branch turning gray, Brainy almost took the blame for the chance Creek could speak directly to him, despite having nothing to do with it.

After Hefty ran off to find Branch, Brainy was perfectly happy following around Creek for a bit of a tour of the Troll Tree. It allowed Brainy just to listen to Creek talk but every time he tried to speak his mouth went dry and he found himself hanging back a bit just to observe.

Even during the tour, Brainy could see that Creek was rather popular among his fellow Trolls. He had numerous friends outside the Snack Pack and even more admirers that all listened when he spoke. Brainy doubted that anyone ever told Creek to shut up or interrupted him or ignored him and Brainy couldn't bring himself to speak to him at all.

Before that night's party, Creek helped arrange dinner for the visiting Smurfs along with Poppy. At one-point Creek asked Brainy a couple of questions that Brainy just nodded to, still unable to speak.

"A quiet one, aren't you?" Creek had chuckled, the sound doing weird things to Brainy's heart. He lightly patted Brainy's shoulder, which burned pleasantly at the contact, "Have a good dinner," and left them to help finish party preparations.

They had few direct interactions after that. Yet each time the Smurfs were out and about, Brainy's eyes searched for Creek and kept his ears peeled for his voice.

The whole thing just felt so foolish. Why was Brainy so captivated by this Troll? What was with this magnetic pull that had him continuously seek Creek out?

During the song ambush, Creek sang but it was just one voice out of several playing back-up for Hefty. The voices sounded good together but it didn't affect Brainy much.

But then the Trolls played Improv and Brainy heard Creek sing on his own, loud and clear and feelings Brainy never felt before came rushing to the surface. There had been so much at once it had simply been overwhelming and Brainy couldn't put a name to them.

"So beautiful," Brainy overheard Singer comment to Painter, "I think I'm in love."

Love? That sounded right somehow but that couldn't be. Brainy had yet to even speak to Creek, how could he be in love?

Brainy did his best to push it back but the more he watched Creek dance and heard him sing, the stronger those feelings swirled inside of him. Even when Creek sang obvious love songs to Branch, Brainy felt all the more pulled in by that voice.

"Hefty," Brainy called to the strong Smurf, speaking to him on the trek home. He had given up going home earlier several times for the chance to talk to him. "How were you able to hear Branch sing from so far away?"

"I have no clue, Bro," Hefty admitted with a shrug but smiled so warmly in a way Brainy had never seen before Branch came into the picture, "His voice just called to me."

The next day, Brainy posed the question to Papa Smurf.

"It's possible Hefty and Branch have a soul bond," Papa Smurf theorized, pausing their lesson to think the matter over. "Soulmates that fate brought together through Branch's singing when they may have not met otherwise."

"So, if a Smurf felt drawn in by a Troll's singing, could they also be soulmates?" Brainy fiddling with the plotted flower he had been attempting to make bloom.

"It's possible," Papa nodded, giving Brainy a knowing look but didn't comment on the matter further when Brainy let it drop.

Honestly, Brainy wasn't sure if he believed in soulmates. There were so many factors in what made a person who they were and so many things that happened in their lives that could change everything in an instant. There was no way there was a destined person for someone, unless maybe you had multiple possible soulmates that only aligned together under the right circumstances but didn't that negate the idea of soulmates entirely?

And why would fate be so cruel as to put a Smurf together with a Troll? Not only did their species live far apart but the Smurf would long outlive the Troll several times over.

Still, Brainy felt miserable thinking that he might never see Creek again. The Troll had no reason to come to Smurf Village and Brainy had no reason to return to the Troll Tree unless he followed Hefty and Smurfette the next time he visited their respective Trolls. Even then he had no reasonable reason to give them for him to tag along.

Loud knocking at his door disturbed Brainy from his thoughts and he was shocked to find Poppy there with Clumsy and Smurfette, whom Poppy had found on the way to Brainy's mushroom. He was more shocked to find out Creek had come all this way only to be captured by Gargamel but part of him felt hopeful too.

Maybe fate was giving him a chance?


	45. Chapter 45

Pretty much all NSFW. Go to AO3 if you're old enough to read it.

Chapter 45

After lunch, Branch was finally allowed to wash up a bit, which Branch filed under things to tease Hefty over later. When he was done he didn't put his vest back on, deciding it was a good time to put on that ointment from Creek.

Still sitting on the blanket, Hefty watched Brainy rub the stuff onto his arm, "What's that?"

"An ointment Creek made," answered Branch, "It's supposed to help lessen the scarring over time; I forgot about it yesterday though."

"I see," Hefty said slowly. Considering the short amount of time that they were apart, Hefty knew Creek had to have given that stuff to Branch soon after Hefty left for Smurf Village. He was torn between being angry at Creek for doing things behind his back and grateful for the care Creek showed towards Branch. Knowing Creek's feelings for Branch made it all the harder for him to have any clear feelings on the matter.

Pausing, Branch looked over at Hefty, "Creek doesn't have feelings for me; we've barely even spoken without arguing until recently. And I've already said that it wouldn't matter if he did; I'm in love with you."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Hefty smiled at him, "I know, and I love you too. I guess I'm just curious as to what you'd do if you found out Creek was in love with you."

Branch scoffed, "That would never happen."

"Humor me," Hefty insisted.

Rubbing the ointment more into his skin on his arm, Branch thought about it, "I can't really imagine Creek giving me a wooing gift to tell me how he felt; I don't think he's ever given a wooing gift to anyone."

 _Yes, because Pudgy totally wasn't a wooing gift from Creek_ , Hefty mentally sighed, "Then pretend he just told you."

Humming, Branch rubbed the access ointment onto his hands, "There wouldn't be much I could do besides point out the obvious that I didn't feel the same way about him." He picked up the jar and headed back towards Hefty. "It's a good thing that would never happen though."

"Why is that?" asked Hefty, watching Branch sit on the blanket across from him.

"We've just started to be friends again," commented Branch, suggesting a bit to the jar. "And we were sort of close as kids. I guess I rather we continue to be friends then things to be awkward and we stop associating all over again."

"So, you'd avoid him?" Hefty frowned a little. That was exactly what Creek was afraid would happen if his feelings came to light.

Branch shrugged, reopening the jar, "Avoidance and hiding has been my stand by options for problems for the last twenty years."

"I'm glad I'm no longer considered a problem," Hefty smiled softly.

"Oh no, you're my biggest problem," Branch grinned, "You're just worth the trouble."

"Oh geeze, how romantic," Hefty shook his head.

Chuckling, Branch offered Hefty the jar, "Could you put some of his on my back? I can't really reach it all myself."

"You're actually asking me for help?" Hefty stared. He glanced towards the door, "Where's Poppy to scrapbook this when I need her?"

Rolling his eyes, Branch moved to put the lid back on the jar.

"Nope," Hefty quickly grabbed the jaw, "No take backs."

"Doofus," Branch chuckled, kissing Hefty's cheek. "Thanks." He turned so Hefty would have access to his back.

Scooping up some of the ointment, Hefty eyed Branch's back. He really only gotten glances of it since the bandages come off and he really hated those deep angry lines from Azrael's claws. Most of all, he hated the reminder that he almost lost Branch that night.

"Hefty?" Branch half turned, confused when nothing happened.

"Sorry," Hefty mumbled, beginning to rub the ointment on.

Deciding not to push it, Branch faced forward again and rested his head on his hands over his knees. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and relax, simply enjoying Hefty's touch.

A quiet sigh alerted Hefty of Branch's relaxed state, confirmed when he looked up and saw Branch slumped over his knees and felt no tension under his hands. A soft smile grew on his features and he continued rubbing over Branch's back even when he was done spreading the ointment.

Content, Branch didn't realize how long this had gone on for until he felt Hefty's hand withdraw, only to come back a moment later with more ointment, "Hmmm, I don't think you need to put that much on."

"I already got it on my hand, might as well let me continue," commented Hefty, speaking softly in hopes Branch would stay relaxed.

Humming, Branch stayed still for a little longer but shook his head, sitting up a little, "It's fine, it's okay as a regular lotion so you put the rest on your hands."

Hefty frowned, having wanted to continue to touch Branch but then smiled. He moved closer, kissing the back of Branch's neck, then resettled beside Branch, facing him, and grabbing Branch's other arm to rub the ointment on there.

"I don't have any scar tissue on that arm," Branch pointed out, watching Hefty.

"But it's fine as regular lotion, right?" Hefty smiled at him.

"Yes," Branch nodded.

"Then I see no reason to stop," commented Hefty, reaching for the jar to grab some more of it.

Silently, Branch grabbed Hefty's wrist to pause him. When Hefty turned to him, Branch took the opportunity to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, soft, exploring already mapped out territory but warm in a way that set off butterflies in both of their bellies. When they parted, they smiled dazedly at each other and moved in to kiss again.

-Continued on AO3-


	46. Chapter 46

NSFW. Go to AO3 if you're old enough to read it.

Chapter 46

The mushroom was dark besides the light coming from the dying fire, rain still tapping against the window but lighter than the rain had fallen during the day. All around the slumbering pair was peaceful, the air filled with the sound of their breathing.

With the fire going out, Branch awoke with a shiver, pressing closer to Hefty's warmth. Still he was unable to even consider moving enough to pull some of the blanket over them, even less so to put more wood on the fire. All he could do was smile.

Hefty was his mate now. Branch was Hefty's mate. They had called each other that before but it was truly official now. The slight soreness was nothing compared to the overall tingling happiness coursing through his body; he almost thought it was impossible for him to go gray ever again.

Adjusting slightly, Branch looked up at Hefty and smiled more, watching his Smurf's sleeping face. Even while asleep, Hefty was holding him so closely and securely that Branch didn't think he could get up even if he wanted to and he didn't have a problem with that.

Snuggling close to Hefty again, Branch enjoyed the feeling of love and contentment just wash over him. Before he knew it, he was humming but it just made him smile.

Trolls sang when they were happy after all and he couldn't imagine being happier.

"I've been hearing symphonies," Branch sang softly, letting his eyes drift closed,  
"Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless."

Branch felt Hefty shift, possibly waking up but he made no effort to stop singing, "Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you."

Waking up to Branch's singing made Hefty smile. He gave Branch a gentle squeeze and kissed his forehead but stayed silent and kept his eyes closed to listen.

"And now your song is on repeat," Branch continued to sing,  
"And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth…"

Branch paused for a moment, kissing over Hefty's heart, "I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?"

Opening eyes, Hefty smiled at Branch, loving the sight of Branch nestled in his arms almost as much as the feel of it. Having Branch naked and singing for him? There was nothing that could be better than this.

Feeling Hefty's gaze on him, Branch shifted a little so they could be face to face. He looked into Hefty's eyes and smiled as he sang, "I'm sorry if it's all too much  
Every day you're here, I'm healing  
And I was runnin' out of luck  
I never thought I'd find this feeling  
'Cause I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
(A rhapsody for you and me)  
And every melody is timeless."

As much as Hefty loved listening to Branch sing, his Troll was just too beautiful and tempting not to kiss. He leaned in and claimed those lips, kissing them gently before they could sing another note.

Kissing back, Branch couldn't help but chuckle as they parted, "Hey..."

"Hey," Hefty smiled, kissing him again, then hummed. "You feel a little chilled."

"I'm pretty sure the fire is going out," commented Branch.

Shifting, Hefty looked at the fire, "So it is; I'll add some more wood."

"But that would require you moving," Branch nuzzled against Hefty's chest, not quite willing to let go just yet.

Smiling, Hefty couldn't help but nuzzle back, "I'll come right back."

"Nope," Branch shook his head, "Your mate is clingy; get used to it."

Chuckling, Hefty played with the hair at the back of Branch's neck, "My mate."

"Your mate," Branch smiled at him.

Leaning in, Hefty kissed him again, "You know, out of the options, I thought I'd be the clingy one."

"You are," Branch kissed him, "On a regular basis. I'm fine with being clingy on special occasions."

"Ah, so this was a special occasion?" Hefty teased.

"What else would you call it?" asked Branch.

"The second-best day of my life," smiled Hefty.

"What's the first?" Branch wasn't sure if he should expect something silly or something sappy. Knowing Hefty, it could be both.

Hefty grinned, "The day you marry me."

Apparently, Branch was still very much capable of blushing but he chuckled, lightly shoving at Hefty's chest, "Doofus, you can't pick something that hasn't happened yet."

"Nah, I'm keeping it," Hefty took Branch's hand and kissed over the Lock Ring. "What's yours?"

"What?" Branch asked, absently using his thumb to caress Hefty's hand.

"What's the best day of your life?" asked Hefty.

"Not including today?" Branch had to think about it. Most of his life had been the same gray blur, color being reintroduced to his life through Poppy but really brought out to shine by Hefty. It would be hard to pick just one but he knew a moment that would hold a special place in his heart for the rest of his life, "The day of the song ambush."

Unable to help it, Hefty chuckled, "You sap."

"Learned it from you," Branch jokingly stuck out his tongue at him.

Chuckling more, Hefty rolled Branch onto his back and hovered over him, "Can't say I mind that at all, Siren."


	47. Chapter 47

NSFW-ish. There's talk bout mature themes but nothing explicit so I think its safe to post the entire chapter here.

Chapter 47

Branch had almost dozed off when Hefty returned and lifted him up and held him closely, carefully as if he was something precious. Not bothering to open his eyes, he snuggled into that feeling and Hefty's warmth, savoring it all.

Though he was aware of Hefty walking, Branch didn't even think to wonder about where they were going. Only when Branch suddenly found himself in warm water did he open his eyes and try to figure out what was happening.

They were now in Hefty's washroom, in Hefty's bathtub. The water was warm but nothing compared to the furnace that was Hefty in the tub behind Branch, a comfortable backrest and Hefty loosely held Branch and caressed over Branch's body under the water, more like an attempt to wash him or a gentle massage than anything sensual.

"How do you have any energy?" Branch turned his head a little in order to nuzzle Hefty, closing his eyes again. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"Go ahead and sleep," Hefty kissed Branch's temple, "I got you."

Sleepily, Branch mumbled but refused to give in, "You didn't answer my question."

A soft chuckle vibrated through Hefty's chest, "I'm your mate; it's my duty and pleasure to take care of you, remember?"

Humming, Branch had a weird thought pop into his head, "I'm glad Smurfs and Trolls don't reproduce like rabbits."

"That's random," commented Hefty, "Why's that?"

"If you're like this after sex, or a regular basis, I can only imagine what you'd be like if I was capable of getting pregnant," Branch commented, frowning when he felt Hefty's body stiffen under him, "Hefty?"

"Um," Hefty blushed, unable to get the image out of his head now, "I'm pretty sure we'd be moving into the bunker and I'd be waiting on you hand and foot."

Waking up a little more, Branch laughed, "I don't mind the bunker bit but I would not handle that very well for very long; I'd go stir crazy."

"What were you planning on doing if you had to stay locked in the bunker for a while?" asked Hefty, nuzzling Branch and enjoying the feel of his mate so relaxed in his arms.

"I have a lot of odd projects I could do," commented Branch, then hummed, "Next time we're at the bunker I'll have to show you my favorite room."

"You have a favorite room?" Hefty questioned, "How did I not see it before?"

"In my defense, my bunker is pretty expansive and that room is in the deepest part of the bunker," Branch explained. "I go there to escape any sounds from above and I work on it when I'm restless, especially in winter." He smiled softly, "I think you'll like the ceiling."

"What's on the ceiling?" asked Hefty.

"It's a surprise," Branch half turned to smile at Hefty, "And incentive to come back with me to the Troll Tree for a while once Creek is better."

Though he rolled his eyes, Hefty smiled, "You're all the incentive I need."

Smiling a little more, Branch leaned in and kissed him, "Love you, Hero."

"Love you too, Siren," Hefty returned, kissing him again.

They stayed in the bath a little longer, light kisses shared between them until the water began to get cold. Though Hefty allowed Branch to get out of the tub and dry off on his own, the moment he was done, Hefty lifted him up again.

"I can walk," Branch rolled his eyes, and poked Hefty's cheek.

"No walking allowed," Hefty grinned, "It's bad for the baby."

Blushing, Branch lightly hit Hefty's chest, hitting him again when the Smurf laughed, "There is no baby!"

"A Smurf can dream," commented Hefty, pausing to pull back the blankets before setting Branch down on the bed.

Branch watched Hefty get into bed beside him, laying down when he did, "You want kids?"

Hefty shrugged, "I never really thought about it before but I like the idea of having a family with you."

Again, Branch blushed, but he moved closer to Hefty, snuggling up to him, "That's a really sweet notion, but I'm afraid it's not possible, all things considered."

Sighing, Hefty wrapped his arms around Branch, "I know. There are no Trolling orphans anymore that we could adopt and there haven't been any Smurflings around since I was a Smurflng."

"So, the age before time?" Branch teased, chuckling when Hefty messed up his hair a bit in retaliation.

"You're just going to have to have twenty Trollings with Poppy and we'll be a family that way," commented Hefty.

"Okay, I know you grew up with just under a hundred brothers but there's no way, on this green Earth, Poppy and I are having twenty Trollings," Branch frowned at Hefty.

"Come on, Trollings are so cute," Hefty was trying hard not to laugh. "How about an even dozen?"

"One, if any," Branch rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure Miss Frizz will let you play with her foster grandtrolls as much as you want."

"They are sweet kids," commented Hefty. "Let's see, there were thirteen Trollings Miss Frizz originally took care of. You and Creek don't have any kids. I'm assuming Brocade didn't have any either before he died."

"Thankfully his genes were not passed down, yes," Branch nodded.

"So, the five kids belong to… who of the ten remaining Trolls?' asked Hefty.

"Dragon Lily is Tiger Lily's little girl and Regale is Stargazer's. Clover and Violet are Posy and Bluebell's son and daughter. Cricket is Grasshopper's son. Taffeta, Chiffon, Tartan and Damask all have kids but they're too little for Miss Frizz to watch along with the five older Trollings and I haven't met any of them," explained Branch, "Tinsel doesn't have any kids yet either, he's still rather young and he was an infant when he left Miss Frizz's so I'm not sure if he ever talks to her or not."

"How do you remember all that?" asked Hefty.

"How do you remember the names of roughly two hundred Smurfs?" asked Branch.

"Point taken," Hefty nodded, then yawned. "Ready to sleep for that year?"

Branch huffed a little laugh, "See you in the morning." He kissed Hefty's cheek and settled down.

"Sweet dreams," Hefty kissed Branch's forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

Sunlight was drifting into the mushroom when Branch awoke again. The rain was over but more importantly, Branch was in bed alone. And, worse than that, Branch was wrapped in a blanket burrito again.

"Damn it Hefty," Branch struggled, trying to free himself. He managed to pull an arm free just as he fell off the bed.

Cursing, Branch rolled around until he managed to free the other arm, which made the blanket lose enough so he could sit up. He sat up and immediately spotted Hefty, standing in the doorway of the washroom, still naked and trying his hardest not to laugh.

The moment they locked eyes, Hefty doubled over laughing and Branch blushed into a new shade of purple.

"Shut up," Branch shouted. "It's your fault for putting me in a burrito to begin with!"

"I can't, I can't," Hefty gasped for air between laughter.

Standing, Branch grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Hefty.

Hefty looked up just in time to get smacked by the pillow but it did nothing to calm down his laughter. If anything, it made him laugh worse.

Grumbling, Branch held the lose blanket around him. He ignored Hefty and headed over to the fireplace to gather up his clothing.

"Oh, come on Branch," Hefty struggled to speak, "That was so Smurfing cute, I couldn't help myself."

"Yes, because my reaction to cute things is to laugh at them," Branch rolled his eyes and started to get dressed.

"Even you have to admit that you rolling around like that was a little funny," Hefty walked over to Branch and wrapped his arms around him from behind, not caring that he was still completely naked. He kissed over Branch's cheek and neck. "Come back to bed."

A slight shiver went through Branch but he shook his head, "Tempting but I want to check on Creek; he's been alone with Brainy since before the rain started and Brainy has got to be climbing the walls."

"I think you mean Creek," said Hefty, "If he was well enough to climb walls that is."

Rolling his eyes, Branch kissed Hefty's cheek, "Get dressed or I'm leaving without you."

"I don't think you can leave if I hold you prisoner," Hefty grinned and gave Branch a squeeze.

Branch raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Or I could get dressed," Hefty quickly let Branch go and went to get his pants.

After putting back on his vest, Branch picked up the jar of the ointment Creek made and blushed at the fact that it was pretty much empty. He hoped Creek would not realize why as he rubbed the last of it onto his arm.

As they walked to Chef's to pick up breakfast, they ran into Poppy and Smurfette going the same thing. They agreed that they would all go check on Creek and Brainy and eat together.

"Did you check on Creek at all during the rain?" asked Branch.

"Yep," Poppy nodded, "He's doing a lot better, well, physically."

"What do you mean by physically?" asked Branch.

Poppy paused and stared at him, then gasped, "That's right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Branch.

"Creek, well," Poppy hesitated and looked at Branch. "You and Creek are friends now, right? You won't make fun of him or anything?"

"Only if it's really funny," said Branch, jumping back when Poppy tried to smack his arm. "I'm joking; I won't make fun of Creek if it's something serious."

Nodding, Poppy then turned and eyed Hefty.

"Fine, I won't either," grumbled Hefty.

Sighing, Poppy looked around to make sure no Smurf was listening before she started, "Something happened to Creek, back when he moved into his own pod."

Frowning, Branch stopped walking to give Poppy his attention, "Something? You mean you don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"I don't know," Poppy insisted. "Shortly after Creek moved he stopped coming out of his pod and I was worried so I went to check on him."

"You mean you broke in," Branch clarified.

"Same difference," Poppy shrugged. "But Branch, I don't even know how to explain how… not-Creek, Creek was. He was just curled up against the wall of his washroom, completely terrified about something. When I tried to ask him, he just started sobbing. He actually hit me when I tried to get him to his bed to rest and was… really panicked about it."

Hefty glanced at the others faces. Besides generally worried, none of them seem to suspect the cause. Still he felt a weight growing in him that he couldn't ignore even as he kept it to himself.

"I let Creek stay in the washroom for a bit and got the others," Poppy continued, "I didn't know what was freaking him out so we got rid of everything in his bedroom, leaving most of it at Biggie's place until Creek could look at it, and got a new bed. It seemed to help, Creek finally willing to leave the washroom when the others left but just kept having nightmares whenever he tried to sleep."

"And you have no idea what about?" asked Branch.

Poppy shook her head, "The most I could get was something about a voice. Creek was only able to rest if I stayed with him. It took some time but he finally let me take him outside for a while but something freaked him out again and he rushed back. When I caught up he asked me to leave him alone for two days. I didn't want to but he begged me to, so I did. I went back after a day though, to tell him about what happened to Brocade, and Creek's pod was a mess. He had smashed his tea set and didn't even notice that he as standing on some of the glass. I told him Brocade had died and, and Creek started laughing."

"Laughing?" Branch repeated, dumb folded.

Poppy nodded, "Laughing and crying and it was so scary Branch. I had no idea what was happening. Then, then Creek went gray."

Surprised, Branch's eyes widened, "I never knew he went gray."

"He never left his pod during it and I was sworn to secrecy," Poppy looked down at her feet. "I stayed with him for days afterward to help and, eventually, Creek was able to get some real rest with me there. When he could concentrate again he used a combination of meditation and yoga to block his memories of the whole ordeal."

"Wait, Creek can do that?" Smurfette questioned.

"Mind over matter," Hefty murmured, looking towards the Recovery Mushroom.

"Pretty much," Poppy nodded again. "Creek is aware that something happened but he doesn't remember what and he doesn't remember being gray. But when he's sick or hurt and he can't meditate or do yoga, those memories start creeping back up and he gets night terrors."

"So, Creek's been, what, suffering since we got here and you didn't say anything?" Branch frowned at Poppy.

"I thought having Brainy around was helping," Poppy protested.

"Besides looking drained Creek doesn't really act like there's something wrong," Smurfette defended.

"He's a good actor," commented Hefty, remembering what Creek had told him the purple Troll told him his first night in Smurf Village.

"What do you think we should do?" Poppy asked Branch.

"We figure out what happened and help Creek deal with it properly," said Branch.

"But Creek doesn't want to know," protested Poppy.

"He can't rely on blocking it out when things like this can happen anytime," commented Branch. "It might hurt at first but resolving it will be better in the long run."

Poppy looked down and shuffled her feet, "I don't know."

"I do," said Hefty, turning back to them. "Poppy, you and Branch get breakfast for everyone. Smurfette, go to Therapist Smurf and ask him to meet us there after he eats; Creek is going to need to talk to him."

Looking up, Poppy frowned at Hefty.

"Please Poppy, trust me on this," Hefty patted the princess's shoulder, "I know what I'm talking about."

Sighing, Poppy nodded, "Alright; I don't like it but I trust you."

Stepping closer to Hefty, Branch spoke softly, "Hefty?"

Forcing a small smile, Hefty pulled Branch close and kissed his temple. He whispered, "I'm going to try to talk to Creek before Therapist Smurf; I think Creek and I are more similar than I originally thought."

Worry filled Branch like ice, holding Hefty as he looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Hefty nodded.

"But that has never happened among Trolls," Branch tried to reason it away.

"Never happened among Smurfs either," said Hefty, "Unfortunately, things change."

Branch squeezed Hefty close, wishing again that he had been able to protect him all those years ago. And now fearing that he had failed Creek as well.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

After eating lunch, Poppy and Smurfette had stayed for the rest of the day, Poppy finding every opportunity she could to tease Creek about his relationship with Brainy. Twice Creek had to tickle Poppy into the protection of Smurfette's arms to make her stop, which Smurfette didn't seem to mind in the least. The girls finally left after dinner.

"I am sorry about Poppy," Creek apologized, still sitting on the chair by the window. "Once she gets an idea in her head it's very hard to make her let go of it."

Brainy hummed, not really responding. He didn't talk a whole lot while the girls had been there and it was a little worrying.

Turning towards Brainy, Creek wondered what caused it. The Smurf's fear of Poppy? Or Creek ignoring Brainy's feelings while he told Poppy nothing was happening between them. He knew it was a bit cruel but Brainy was too nice of a Smurf to get stuck on a Troll like him.

"At least you don't have to deal with it much longer," Creek tried to ignore the tension in the air now that Poppy wasn't there to keep it at bay. "I'm feeling much better and we'll be leaving Smurf Village soon enough."

"Will you talk to Therapist Smurf first?" Brainy finally spoke, watching Creek.

Not wanting to lie, Creek shrugged, "I don't know. No offense to you but I really have no desire to return here and I doubt Therapist Smurf will tag along to the Troll Tree whenever Smurfette and Strong Smurf go to see Poppy and Branch."

"Don't forget about me," Brainy spoke softly, "When I come to visit you."

"Ah yes, of course," Creek smiled a little. "We didn't really speak much during your first visit. I'd be happy to show you around some more, my uncles notebooks and the like. I could even host you and your girlfriend when you find a nice Smurf to date."

Clenching his fists over his knees, Brainy's gaze fell to the ground, "Please stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?" asked Creek.

"Stop alluding to me dating some girl Smurf," Brainy clarified. "I don't want that." He looked up and met Creek's eyes, "You know I don't want that."

Creek swallowed but remained silent. It would appear that Brainy was not going to allow him to feign innocence anymore in the matter.

Slipping off the bed, Brainy stood, "I like you. I really like you."

"Thank you Brainy," Creek said slowly, trying to think of the best way to go about this but failing. "But I'm going to tell you what I told Poppy the first time she thought something was happening between us. I'm not interested in the Smurf package: I'm not interested in dating a near-immortal or having a long-distance relationship. I'm sorry but the answer is no."

"I know," Brainy said slowly, absently rubbing over his arm. "I overheard you and Poppy talking when you thought I was asleep."

That meant Brainy heard almost all, if not the entire conversation. Creek huffed, "You're more deceptive than I thought."

"I never lied," Brainy defended.

"But you allowed me to think you didn't hear anything important," said Creek, "If you heard that then that means you also heard about…"

"Your feelings for Branch?" Brainy ventured, nervous.

Creek nodded, "You know that and yet you still…"

"You said you needed time to get over Branch," Brainy commented, hesitated, and chewed his lower lip. "But I feel like you don't want to get over Branch. Your feelings for him allow you to keep others at arm's length."

Frowning, Creek stood. He wasn't sure what he intended to do but he had no intention of sitting there and listening anymore.

"Would it really be so bad?" Brainy asked, making Creek stop. "Taking a chance that you could fall for someone else?"

"I have tried," Creek protested. "I have had lots of relationships. I wasn't just sitting on the sidelines pining away like a fool."

"Have you considered that they weren't the ones fate intended for you?" asked Brainy.

"And you think it's you?" Creek scoffed. "I've already said: I'm not interested. We're different species! Our cultures are different. Our people live far apart. Not to mention the fact that you're already older then I could ever dream of being. I don't care what Branch and Poppy hope to accomplish with their relationships but I want no part of it."

Angry, Creek turned his back to Brainy and looked out the window. Unfortunately, he could still see Brainy's reflection, as it was dark outside as well as raining. He absolutely hated Brainy looking miserable but he couldn't just change how he felt or the facts of the world.

"Look," Creek sighed and kept his back to Brainy, "You've been very kind to me and I do like you, just not in the way that you want. We'd both be better off if we forgot this conversation ever happened, agreed?"

Brainy bite his lower lip and wrung his hands, his mind scrambling. It would be easy to just let it go and keep Creek's friendship but his heart ached at the prospect. He couldn't let himself give up so easily. Not this time.

"You know I want you," Brainy sang out, voice soft and nervous, "It's not a secret I try to hide."

Surprised, Creek turned back to Brainy, but remained silent.

Blushing, Brainy continued, "I know you want me."

Creek raised a skeptical eyebrow and Brainy had the decency to blush further.

Pushing through, Brainy stepped closer, "So don't keep saying our hands are tied."

Crossing his arms, Creek continued to remain silent. He had to admit that Brainy's voice, while not amazing, definitely had a lot of potential. He half wondered if Brainy wasn't so nervous maybe his singing would be better.

"You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me," Brainy continued to sing, slowly moving closer as he did, "But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?"

Stopping in front of Creek, Brainy carefully uncrossed Creek's arms and held his hand, "What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight."

It was an odd situation but Creek couldn't help but smile a little bit. He couldn't deny Brainy the courage it took to do this but it wasn't going to work. One song, or twenty, was not going to sway Creek that way it did Branch.

Really Brainy should have known better than to use a song with a build in rebuttal. Just a few tweaks and a Troll spin on the circumstances and Creek would have Brainy flabbergasted and out of control of the situation.

Using Brainy's grip on his hand, Creek pulled Brainy forward as he stepped to the side, making them stand shoulder to shoulder.

"You think it's easy," Creek sang, walking forward and keeping a grip on Brainy to make the circle each other in a sort of tango, "You think fate will bow to you."

Brainy frowned, already confused by the change of lyrics. Really the Smurf didn't stand a chance if he wasn't able to be more flexible.

"But there's a distance  
And there are years we can't undo," Creek sang and twirled Brainy outward, then pulling him back in to lead them in a waltz around the room, "I know you're wondering why  
Because it's been  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all."

Dancing out of the bedroom, Creek flipped out the chair at the table with his foot with a smooth step. Brainy didn't even notice until Creek used the chair as a step to get them onto the table, continuing the dance around it without any fear of it tipping.

"No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say I'll be yours," Creek sang, twirling Brainy away again, "Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find," Creek pulled Brainy back and continued the waltz, "It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When the world says what's to be," Creek danced them back off the table, "How can you rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours," Creek twirled Brainy into sitting onto the chair and hovered over him, holding the back of the chair and looking down at Brainy in challenge, "Tonight?"

Wordlessly, Brainy's mouth opened and closed, too caught off guard by the different lyrics and the dance to respond.

Smirking, Creek leaned down and sang into Brainy's flushed ear, skipping to the end of the song, "You know I like you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I don't love you  
I'm not staying and  
Your hands are tied."

Backing off, Creek straightened and walked away. Straight to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"W-wait," Brainy leapt to his feet and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He knocked as he continued to try to open it, "Creek, please!"

When Creek didn't answer, Brainy slumped to the ground and leaned against the door. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop the tears running down his face.

Not knowing what else to do, Brainy returned to the song and sadly sang, "All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you."

Brainy sobbed, "It's not impossible

Say that it's possible…"

The door opened and Brainy fell back in surprise, looking up at Creek.

"Crying is cheating," Creek sighed, shaking his head and stepping back into the bedroom, going to sit on the bed.

Rolling onto his knees, Brainy quickly got back to his feet and went to join Creek on the bed, "Does this mean that-"

"I have not changed my mind," Creek cut him off. "I just can't stand to hear you crying. I'm a jerk but I'm not completely cruel."

"You're not a jerk," Brainy wiped at his face.

"No, I am a jerk," Creek shook his head, "You've called me that a couple of times before, remember?"

"Okay, you are sort of a jerk," Brainy's lips twitched to smile but didn't manage it. "But I kind of like that about you."

"You like that I'm a jerk?" Creek repeated, "You're such a weirdo."

"It's part of how you show your confidence," Brainy explained. "And you're never mean spirited about any of it."

For a while Creek stayed silent, watching Brainy, trying to figure out what the Smurf saw in him, "What will it take to make you lose interest?"

"I don't think it's that simple," commented Brainy. "If I said something you'd do it just to push me away and it wouldn't be genuine."

Creek sighed, it just had to be the smart Smurf that fell for him. Wait, that's it, "Then how about an experiment?"

Brainy perked up at that, it catching his interest, "An experiment?"

"Yes," Creek nodded. "We do something that couples do and if things remain unchanged, then you back off."

"Something couples do," Brainy repeated, "Like a date?"

"You've been in here with me for days," commented Creek, "If none of that frightened you away then a regular date wouldn't do anything."

Pausing, Brainy thought about it some more, "Are you suggesting copulation?"

Eyes widening, Creek flushed and both hands flew up to cover his heart, "Brainy!"

"What?" Brainy blushed in response.

"I take back what I said about your aura of innocence," stated Creek, "I had no idea that your mind would go straight to the gutter!"

"I was just trying to figure out what you meant," Brainy blushed more, covering his face in mortification.

"Too late," Creek teased, "My perception of you is forever warped now."

"Just tell me what you meant," Brainy insisted.

"A kiss," said Creek.

Lowering his hands, Brainy stared at Creek, "I, um, I've never kissed anyone before."

"I could gather that from previous conversations," commented Creek.

"Won't that skew the results?" asked Brainy.

"A kiss is a kiss," commented Creek.

"But if it doesn't work then I have to give up?" asked Brainy.

"That's the wager-experiment," said Creek.

Brainy nibbled his lower lip, "How do I know you won't lie just to make me stop pursuing you?"

"You don't," Creek admitted.

"Then what incentive do I have to do this?" asked Brainy.

"If this," Creek used air quotes, " _works_ , then we'll give this thing a shot. If you don't have an alternative I have no qualms about going out, in the rain, in the dark, to try to get home on my own, right now just to get away from this situation.'

"You wouldn't," Brainy stared in disbelief.

Creek stood.

"Okay, okay," Brainy held up his hands in surrender, "You win."

Creek sat, "Never play poker."

Sighing, Brainy wrung his hands together, "Um, before we do this, could we, um, could I have some tips?"

"Tips?" Creek questioned, "On how to kiss?"

Though blushing, Brainy nodded.

"Alright," Creek said slowly, "First of all, first kisses are usually awkward. There's often nose bumping, teeth grinding and all sorts of other awkward things. Don't forget to breath and, most importantly, try not to overthink it. A kiss is supposed to feel good, not be about technique."

Absently, Brainy nodded, still blushing tremendously. Slowly he looked up, "Creek?"

"Yes?" asked Creek.

"If this doesn't work," Brainy nibbled his lower lip, looking down, "Could we still be friends?"

Creek sighed but smiled, "Yes, I would like that."

Relieved, Brainy looked up, though he was still blushing, "Alright."

"Alright," Creek moved closer. All things considered, he was going to have to take the lead on this.

Brainy watched silently, expression nervous but wanting.

Reaching up, Creek cupped Brainy's face and leaned in, "Don't forget to breath."

Closing the gap, Creek kissed Brainy softly, exploring his lips slowly. He tilted his head to better the connection, pressing a little harder.

Slowly Brainy began to respond, holding onto Creek as he tried to imitate his movements. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning and he wanted so much for this kiss to be perfect but he had no frame of reference. He tried to push those thoughts aside, wanting to listen to Creek and not overthink it and to savor it while it lasted.

When Brainy opened his mouth for him, Creek hesitated. The kiss felt good and Brainy tasted divine but he was supposed to be figuring out his feelings through this kiss, not taking more advantage of Brainy than he already had. Though he wanted to keep kissing Brainy, nothing felt different. He still thought Brainy was cute and kind but that wasn't love.

" _ **God, you taste good,"**_ the voice from Creek's nightmares breathed into his ear.

Creek jumped back, breaking the kiss and turned to look but no one was there. Why did he look? No one was ever there.

"Creek?" Brainy called dazedly, face flushed and lips slightly swollen.

It was tempting to kiss Brainy again, but Creek held back, "I commend you; you're a natural kisser, but I'm afraid it changed nothing."

Brainy blinked, the dazed expression replaced by a crestfallen one, "Oh."

"I'm sorry," Creek sighed. "You should probably head back to your mushroom now."

"I'm staying," said Brainy.

"But you agreed that-" Creek began.

"I'm just your friend who wants to stay and make sure you're alright," Brainy didn't meet Creek's gaze, "That's all."

"Fine," Creek gave in, "But if I have to spend another night here, we're getting Poppy."

Brainy nodded but stayed silent.

No more words were exchanged as they got into bed. When Brainy took hold of Creek's hand, Creek tried to pull it away but Brainy held firm.


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter is for "InugamiKudo". Their comments made me very happy. :)

Chapter 49

The morning sunlight woke Creek up, though for a moment he could have sworn he saw something else glowing but only Brainy was in his line of vision. He stayed laying down, just watching Brainy for the moment and wondering if the Smurf would keep to his word and let his bizarre infatuation with him die.

Carefully slipping his hand out of Brainy's lax grip, Creek sat up and slightly pressed over his torso, surprised to feel no pain. After slipping out of the bed, Creek used the washroom and then returned to the foot of the bed to try some simple yoga stretches.

So many days of not doing any yoga had Creek's muscles a bit stiff but no pain followed so he worked through it. He pressed down his hands and stretched his back, moving into a slightly more intense position.

" _ **Damn, you're flexible,"**_ the voice all but groaned.

Creek's arm buckled and he fell over.

"Creek?" Brainy awoke at the noise. He came and peered over the end of the bed as Creek was sitting back up, "What are you doing?"

"I was attempting yoga but I," Creek looked around, still not finding the source of the voice even when he knew he wouldn't, "I slipped."

"Are you well enough for that?" Brainy frowned.

"I feel rather fantastic actually," Creek stood. He petted over the top of Pudgy's head, smiling as the firefly woke up. "Why don't we go get breakfast?"

"Are you sure?" asked Brainy, eyeing Creek worriedly.

"We can always come back if it's too strenuous," commented Creek. "I need to get out of this room anyway, I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Alright," Brainy hesitantly agreed and got off the bed, "Just let me use the washroom first and I'll be ready to go."

After the door closed behind Brainy, Creek turned to Snappy, "You haven't been hearing anything odd, have you?"

Chirping, Snappy Bug shook her head.

"It's getting worse," Creek mumbled.

Flying up Pudgy nuzzled Creek's face.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but you're Branch's firefly, not mine," Creek pointed out again but petted under Pudgy's chin and was rewarded by the firefly's gentle coo.

When they got to Chef's, Chef informed them that they had just missed Poppy and Branch grabbing a bunch of food to go.

"That Smurf let Branch out of his sight?" Creek asked.

"I know," Chef laughed, "It's a small miracle."

"I wonder if they were going to check on you," Brainy commented Creek.

"Perhaps, but let's eat something before we try to track them down," said Creek. "I'm actually hungry."

"That's great!" Brainy beamed.

"Now tell us how you really feel," Creek teased, enjoying Brainy's blush. Things were probably going to be off for a while, but he did enjoy Brainy's friendship. He hoped that it wouldn't fade when Brainy's feelings for him did.

While they ate, Creek kept feeling like he was being watched. He tried to tell himself that it was just some curious Smurf but he feeling wouldn't fade. He fed Pudgy bits of food as he ate, trying to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Brainy asked as they left Chef's, "You seem distracted."

"I keep feeling like I'm being watched," Creek admitted.

"You probably are," said Brainy. "I'm sure everyone is curious about you."

"Maybe," Creek agreed, "But it doesn't feel right."

Singer Smurf approached them, "Good morning Creek."

Creek stared, unable to tell which Smurf it was but guessed, "Singer?"

Grinning, Singer nodded, "That's right."

"Ah," Creek turned to Brainy, "Brainy if I threw Singer very, very, very far away, would you miss him?"

"Um," Brainy hesitated.

"Oh, don't be like that," Singer pleaded. "I came to apologize."

"Indeed," Creek suggested to Brainy. "Apologize away."

Singer chuckled, "Not to Brainy, to you."

"Indeed," Creek narrowed his eyes at Singer and crossed his arms, "How do you come by that logic?"

"Hefty told me that you had feelings for another Troll," said Singer.

"Oh, did he now?" frowned Creek.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," continued Singe. "I never would have bothered you if I had known you were in a relationship."

"Is that so," Creek glared, "So you think the only reason I did not fall into your ever so charming embrace is because I'm already in a relationship?

Singer wisely began to back away, "Um…"

"Well I have news for you," said Creek, following him. "I am not in a relationship. And I rather be single for the rest of my, significantly shorter than yours, life than date you. Not only did you ignore everything I said about Brainy from out last encounter, you have yet to even greet him properly and laughed when I suggested that you owe him an apology, which you still do. Your blatant disrespect is not even remotely attractive and I emphasis that I never want you anywhere near me, ever again. If you we meet again, I shall throw you very, very, very, _very_ far away and I will aim for something pointy or deep. Have I made myself abundantly clear this time Singer Smurf?"

Not answering, Singer turned and ran.

"Moron," Creek grumbled, turning back and gently directed Brainy away from the scene with a hand on his back, "I don't know how you tolerate this lot."

When Brainy didn't answer, Creek turned and saw Brainy just smiling at him, "What?"

"Nothing, just," Brainy smiled more, "You, um, you say 'indeed' when you don't know what to say or in place of an insult."

Creek opened his mouth but closed it again. Then he said, "Well, you nibble your lower lip when you're nervous."

Blushing, Brainy covered his mouth, making Creek laugh.

This was much better. Creek felt better physically and it was good to be outside again. He could hold out a little longer and make it home before things got out of hand.

" _ **You're mine."**_

Creek jumped and looked but, as always, there was nothing there.

"Creek?" Brainy called, voice concerned again.

"Sorry," Creek kept looking, unable to meet Brainy's gaze just yet. "I thought I heard something."

Hefty came around a mushroom and spotted them, "There you are!"

Creek jumped and turned, grumbling when he saw him, "Oh, it's you."

Huffing, Hefty headed straight for Creek, "I need to talk to you.'

"Do you have to?" Creek asked, making no attempt to hide his disgust at the notion.

"Yes," Hefty nodded, then spotted the firefly, "Pudgy?"

Seeming to smile, Pudgy cooed at Hefty.

"Do you know where Branch is?" Creek asked, "We can reunite Pudgy with his bad name-giver owner."

"He's looking for you," commented Hefty. "He'll head back to the Recovery Mushroom in a bit with Poppy and Smurfette when they don't find you."

"So, we need to go to the Recovery Mushroom," surmised Brainy.

Creek groaned, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No," Hefty frowned.

"Fine," Creek sighed, "Lead the way."

Turning to Brainy, Hefty hesitated, "Um, Brain-man, I really need to talk to Creek alone. Could you find Branch and them all know where we are?"

Chewing his lower lip, Brainy looked between them and didn't move.

"It's alright Brainy," Creek assured him. "Strong Smurf and I have an understanding: he tolerates me and I openly hate his guts but as long as he makes Branch happy I stay out of the way."

Brainy looked between them again and stopped on Hefty, "You know?"

Blinking, Hefty looked at Brainy in surprise, "Yeah, I take it you know too?"

"Yes, it's a very open secret apparently," Creek rolled his eyes. "Could we get this conversation over with?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Hefty sighed but nodded, "Let's go."

Though Hefty and Creek walked away, Brainy still hesitated to leave them alone. He was relieved when Pudgy flew after them, thinking that was at least a little better, and went to go find Branch. Maybe he could ask him a few questions before they went to the Recovery Mushroom.

When Pudgy caught up to them, he made himself comfortable in Creek's hair.

"No, go with Brainy," Creek frowned at the Firefly, "He'll take you to Branch."

Snuggling further in, Pudgy cooed contently.

Creek sighed, speaking to Hefty without looking at him, "He's confused as to who he belongs to, I think."

"Well, you are the one who originally caught him," commented Hefty.

Though surprised, Creek chuckled, "You're smarter than I thought."

"Geeze, thanks," Hefty muttered.

"Don't be grouchy," Creek rolled his eyes, "That's another Smurf's trait."

"I'm not grouchy," Hefty defended himself, really not looking forward to this conversation with Creek.

"You're acting it," said Creek. "You don't have to worry, Pudgy was not a wooing gift. I simply used the opportunity to insure Branch wouldn't be alone while you were gone."

Hefty stared at Creek.

"You're going to walk into something if you don't look where you're going and I'm going to laugh at you," said Creek, keeping his gaze forward.

Huffing, Hefty barely looked forward for a second, and turned back to Creek, "You are one hard guy to figure out. And I really wish I could hate you."

Creek eyes Hefty, grabbing his arm to keep him from walking into another Smurf that wasn't paying attention without saying a word and letting go as if he had never done it, "It's easy. Just remember that I love Branch and hate you; see, simple?"

"No, not simple," Hefty argued, "You drive me crazy from the start but then you help me with the song ambush."

"Poppy asked me to," Creek waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "It was not for you."

"She didn't force you to," said Hefty.

"She doesn't have to," said Creek, "I adore Poppy; it's hard for me to refuse her anything."

Hefty hummed, wondering if this was because of Poppy helping Creek after the incident Creek was trying to repress, "But you could have. You've made it quite clear that you really don't approve of me but besides a few slips, you've done nothing to try to drive me away. You refuse to tell Branch how you feel but you're always looking out for him; it seems like you always have." He noticed Creek giving him an odd look and added, "Branch told me how you attacked Brocade for throwing out his blanket from his Grandmother."

"I-Indeed," Creek stammered, walking a bit more stiffly at the mention of Brocade, absently messing with his hair to distract himself. "I wasn't aware that Branch even remembered that."

"I imagine that would be hard to forget," commented Hefty, watching him. "Look the point is; I don't hate you but this weird 'understanding' is just awkward."

Creek paused, looking at Hefty oddly, "You want me to try and steal Branch?'

Also stopping, Hefty rolled his eyes, "No. I'm saying that you don't have to tell Branch anything if you don't want to but I think it would be better if we could try to be friends."

Frowning, Creek and pointed at Hefty, "You," points to himself, "and me," his frown deepened, "Friends?"

"Yes," Hefty started walking again, continuing when Creek followed, "It's something I have been thinking about but Poppy said something today and, well, I think we might have more in common than we thought."

"Well, we have the same tastes in Trolls," Creek admitted, still didn't quite understand where this was coming from. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?'

"No," Hefty opened the door to the recovery mushroom, "But I sort of hoped that this would help you understand that what I want to talk to you about; I'm not doing it to hurt you."

"That's unsettling," Creek stepped away from the Recovery Mushroom. "What is it that you want to me about?"

"Just come inside and sit down," Hefty suggested to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," Creek stepped further back.

Looking between Creek and the door, Hefty sighed, "It's about what happened after you moved into your own pod."

Eyes widening, Creek took a few more steps back, "I don't want to talk about that, especially not with you."

"Creek," Hefty stepped towards him but stopped when Creek jumped backwards.

Struggling to control his breathing, Creek looked up at Hefty, "You might be the Strong Smurf but there's something I must point out." He smiled slightly, "I'm faster."

Creek turned and ran.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Straight through the village would be the quickest way out but Creek was not stupid. Going straight would only make him run into a bunch of Smurfs that would get in the way of his escape. Worse than that, they could even hinder him if his pursuer called to them for help.

Before they got to the central area of the village, Creek weaved around mushrooms, never going in any sort of pattern to throw Muscle-Headed Smurf off and not allow him an opportunity to cut him off. The sounds of said Smurf cursing and shouting after him indicated that his plan seemed to be working.

Doing a 180 around a mushroom, Creek allowed himself a smile when Strong Smurf ran right past him. Staying still, he listened to Dumbbell Smurf's movements, stalling as he tried to figure out where Creek went, before running in a direction that was thankfully not towards the exit. That meant that Nitwit Smurf was probably going to get Troll reinforcements and Creek did not have much time to get away before he was forced into surrender by Poppy pouting or Branch simply telling him to.

Going to the outer part of the village, Creek ran where there was the least amount of Smurfs to get in his way. He paused, though, when he spotted one he recognized.

"Clumsy?" Creek called casually.

Turning, Clumsy grinned, "Good morning Creek; good to see you up and about."

"Thank you, good to be up and about," Creek smiled charmingly. "Could you possibly do me a favor?"

"Sure," Clumsy eagerly nodded, "What is it?"

"Could you tell Poppy that I'm heading home?" asked Creek.

"Is that safe?" Clumsy seemed so genuinely concerned, Creek genuinely smiled.

"I came here on my own; I'll be fine," Creek assured him. "Oh, and also please tell Brainy that I'm sorry."

"Sure," Clumsy nodded, then paused, "Sorry about what?"

But Creek had already rushed off, heading for the log he knew would take him out of there. Once he was on the other side he was half tempted to put a weight there to keep the log up on the village side so no one could easily follow him but he had no desire to trap anyone in the village or endanger it so he let the log fall back on its own.

"Good riddance," Creek muttered, rushing forward. He wanted a distance advantage before anyone figured to follow him. Hopefully he'd be back at the Troll Tree by the time they caught up and he could avoid Strong Smurf and his horrible conversation until he was back to himself and had no idea what the Smurf was talking about.

" _ **Good Boy."**_

Nearly tripping, Creek cursed the voice. Cursed it's timing. Cursed its creepy words. And cursed its very existence. The context to the words that made Creek feel cold to the very essence of his being was not something he wanted or needed to know.

The sound of the log moving caught Creek's attention and he cursed under his breath. He really thought he's have more time. Looking around he went to a random tree off the main path to the wall and quickly went up it with the help of his hair. After being sure he was not sharing his hiding spot with anything, he hunkered down to wait them out. He would just have to do his meditation up there once they had passed him by.

After the log returned to its normal position, there was silence. Whoever came out of the log was not making enough noises for Creek to hear just yet.

When Brainy could not spot Creek or see anything that he thought could be disguised Troll hair, he called out, "Creek?"

Only mildly surprised that it was Brainy who followed him out so quickly, Creek stayed still and silent. There was no way Brainy would be able to climb all the surrounding trees to look for him if the Smurf even thought to try.

"Creek, I know you're out here. Clumsy said you were leaving and you didn't have time to make it to the wall," Brainy called out. "Please come out of hiding, I know you're feeling better but you really shouldn't be trying to go back by yourself; it's dangerous."

Closing his eyes, Creek reached up to cover his ears. The concern in Brainy's voice was just making Creek feel guilty and he was not going back to Smurf Village to have the worst conversation imaginable with the worst Smurf in existence.

When there was no movement that revealed Creek location, Brainy sighed, "Snappy Bug, help me look for Creek, please."

Slipping out of Brainy's hat, Snappy flew out and gave him a salute as she chirped.

Hearing her, Pudgy flew out of Creek's hair.

In the rush to get out of the village, Creek had completely forgotten that the Firefly was there. He tried to grab Pudgy but the Firefly flew out of his reach, heading for the edge of the tree. Taking a deep breath, he tried to softly call out to the fat fellow, "Pudgy, stay."

Pudgy turned back to Creek but heard Snappy's chirping and started to fly away again, almost into where he can be seen.

"Please stay," Creek tried again, "Who's a good Firefly?"

After looking around, Pudgy turned to Creek and seemed to use one of his legs to point to himself and trill softly in question.

"That's right, you are," Creek nodded. "Come back to my hair where it's nice and cozy."

Seeming to smile, Pudgy started back towards Creek.

"Pudgy," Brainy's voice called, "Do you want a cookie?"

Trilling happily, Pudgy dove out of the tree.

"Traitor," Creek groaned, "Should have let him betray me for the Ladybug, that would have stung less than being sold out for a bloody biscuit."

"Creek," Brainy called again, "I know you're in that tree."

Sighing, Creek carefully moved towards the edge. He laid on his stomach to peer down at the Smurf, half noting that Pudgy and Snappy were sitting on the tree roots together as they munched on a shared cookie, "Very clever Brainy, I'll give you that."

"Will you please come down?" Brainy asked, "Whatever Hefty wanted to talk to you about can't be that bad."

"It's about what I've suppressed," admitted Creek, "You know how I feel about that and Nitwit Smurf is that last being I would want to talk to about it, short of a Bergen."

"Then come talk to Therapist Smurf," said Brainy.

"I don't want to know, Brainy," Creek shook his head. "These bits and pieces I keep getting, the voice; it's too much already."

"The voice?" asked Brainy.

"Yes," Creek rubbed over his face, "And I'm done talking about it. My way has worked just fine; I'm feeling better so I can make it go away again."

"What about next time?" asked Brainy. "Or the time after that? Or the time after that?"

Lips thinning, Creek did not answer.

"I don't know why Hefty wants to talk about it but I'm sure he only wants to help," Brainy assures Creek, "It's what Hefty does, he helps. And I just want to help… I don't have the expertise to do it but Therapist does if you'd just give him a chance."

"You've done enough, Brainy, really," Creek sighed. "And I know you have the best intentions but, but I can't; I'm sorry."

Frowning, Brainy looked over the tree. He circled it and found a good foot hold before he started to climb up.

"Brainy, get down before you hurt yourself," Creek moved to better see Brainy but laid on his stomach again to ensure that he wouldn't fall as well.

"Will you come down?" Brainy paused to look up at Creek.

"No," said Creek.

"Will you help me up?" asked Brainy.

"No," repeated Creek.

"Then I'm not stopping," said Brainy, continuing his trek upward.

"Are all Smurfs this stubborn?" Creek rolled his eyes.

"Almost as stubborn as Trolls," Brainy paused to smile cheekily at Creek.

The pure sass in the reply and smile was so unexpected, and, he had to admit, cute, that Creek couldn't help but chuckle and smile a bit, "You really are too much Brainy Smurf."

Blushing, Brainy slid back to the ground but luckily, he wasn't too far up where the slid hurt him. In fact, he easily landed on his feet but stayed still at the bottom.

"Brainy?" Creek called, concerned as to why Brainy wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry Creek," Brainy apologized but didn't look up.

"Whatever for?" Creek blinked, unsure what brought this on.

"I know I agreed to give up if the kiss didn't work but I can't," Brainy said slowly, then looked up, "I like you too much."

"Brainy-" Creek started.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Brainy apologized again. He stepped away from the tree and rubbed his face in frustration. "I never should have agreed if I couldn't follow through but I had hoped…"

Sighing, Creek brought up a hand to prop up his face on as he watched the Smurf mentally kick himself, "I didn't exactly leave you much choice."

Turning back, Brainy looked back up at Creek, "I still agreed so I'm sorry. I just, I just can't let go of these feelings for you."

Creek shook his head, "I don't understand why you like me so much. Even if you didn't want to date any of the Smurfs I'm sure there are other Trolls that would love to date you."

"Other Trolls aren't you," stated Brainy.

Unable to help it, Creek huffed a little laugh, "You are ridiculously sweet and very kind, Brainy but I'm not worthy of your efforts. That confidence you said you liked is just smoke and mirrors. I'm always going to be the coward that suppresses things. The idiot that bullied Branch for his attention and an overall jerk on top of that. You're better off forgetting about me."

At first Brainy walked away, Creek thinking maybe he finally got through to the Smurf, but then he walked back, pacing. He nibbled his lower lip and blushed but stopped and looked back up at Creek, "I was drawn to you the first moment I heard you speak."

Creek lifted his head from his hand, looking at Brainy in surprise.

Swallowing, Brain wrung his hands together but smiled to himself, "You're flirty and funny, pretty honest with how you feel most of the time and teasing seems to be more you show affection which is sort of sweet in how you interact with Poppy and Branch. And you say your confidence is smoke and mirrors but you draw Trolls to you without even trying. Every time I tried to speak to you at the Troll Tree my mouth would go dry and my heart would start pounding like it never has before and I couldn't get a word out.

'And like Singer said, I normally have no problem rambling on. When I finally managed to talk you listened, no matter how much I went on and on. And you told off Singer, not once, but twice for me. The first time you said that my experiments made me talk so excitedly and animatedly that it's a bit of a dance all in itself," Brainy smiled a little more, rubbing the back of his neck, "I have never heard anyone compliment my yammering before, not even Papa. And the second time you said Singer owed me an apology and lead me away with your hand on my back and I just felt: cared for.

'Every time you touch me, I just feel warm and I can't explain it or the tingling sensation that's left when you pull away. I like your voice when you're speaking or singing. I like your smile and your laugh. I love them and I want to experience them every day."

Pausing, Brainy looked into Creek's eyes, "I love you."

Covering his eyes, Creek took a deep breath to force back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. This certainly wasn't his first love confession but it was the only one that ever struck something in him like this. Truly, Brainy had wiggled his way into his heart much further than Creek had realized until that moment but that didn't change the fact that Creek couldn't put a name to this feeling and that Brainy deserved much better.

"Please," Creek finally managed, keeping his eyes covered, "Just give up."

Though Brainy winced, he tried not to take it too hard. He knew Creek was very hesitant about this and it was up to him to convince Creek that it was okay to try. Slowly, he took a few breaths to calm himself, then sang up to Creek, "When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold."

Hesitantly, Creek lowered his hand to look at Brainy. The Smurf's voice was better this time, still obviously nervous but doing his best to reach Creek with his song.

Brainy continued to sing, smiling a little with Creek watching him, "And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"

Slowly, Creek's lips twitched into a small smile.

Walking forward, Brainy went up to the base of the tree and touched it's trunk, never breaking eye contact with Creek, "I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up."

Movement caught Creek's attention though and he looked up, eyes going wide as he looked back down and shouted, "Run Brainy!"

Brainy turned just as Gargamel snatched him up, shouting in surprise.

"Why thank you for that delightful little ditty," Gargamel grinned, "It led me right to you. Now, where is Smurf Village?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter wise this is now tied for the longest thing I've ever written...

Chapter 51

As Brainy struggled in Gargamel's hold, Creek climbed up a branch to get higher up and above Gargamel. Still, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. This Gargamel was roughly Bergan sized and no Troll had fought back against those giants. Not even Hefty had done anything when Gargamel had captured Creek, preferring to sneak into the giant's house and rescue Creek via stealth.

Looking down, Creek knew he couldn't do that. He had been unconscious for part of his rescue and didn't know where the beast's dwelling was. There was also no way he could leave Brainy in Gargamel's clutches long enough to get help; Brainy was a Smurf, Gargamel's intended target. There was no telling what Gargamel would do if he got Brainy home.

Scrambling, Creek lamented that he didn't keep anything sharp in his hair. It actually would have been a good idea to listen to Branch during that particular rambling but he'd have to apologize to Branch about that later. With some struggling, he managed to break off one of the tree's twigs, thankful that it broke off jaggedly. It would have to do.

Wrapping a bit of hair around the branch, Creek wished he had a better idea than this, "I don't know if anything is listening up there but if Brainy and I live through this, I will talk to that blasted Therapist Smurf, alright? That's really all I got to offer."

After making sure Gargamel was still below him, Creek took a deep breath and jumped, extending his hair downward with him and landed on Gargamel's hand next to Brainy.

"Huh?" Gargamel blinked.

"Creek?!" Brainy shouted.

With Brainy's arms pinned, Creek quickly wrapped some hair around Brainy's shoulders, "As soon as you can, hold on." Without waiting for further response, he stabbed Gargamel's hand with the twig as hard as he could.

Screaming, Gargamel dropped Brainy to clutch his injured hand.

Though Creek's hair kept Brainy from falling, the Smurf and the Troll grabbed hold of each other as Creek used his hair to pull them upwards again.

Before they could reach the tree though, a bird's cry warned them of Monty's approach. They would not be safe in the tree even if they made it up with that bird around.

"Change of plans," Creek quickly lowered them both to the ground, grabbing Brainy's hand as they ran, "We need someplace to hide!"

Announcing his presence with a hiss, Azrael blocked them off.

To get away from Azrael they would have to run back towards Gargamel and that wouldn't help matters at all.

Remembering something, Creek let go of Brainy's hand to reach into his pocket, "Brainy, cover your ears, I have no idea if this will affect you."

Though he was confused, Brainy covered his ears.

Creek pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it as loudly as he could. He couldn't hear a sound but he watched as Azrael writhed in pain, clawing at his own ears in an attempt to make the sound stop.

Soon enough Azrael and Monty were both fleeing the area.

Lowering the whistle from his lips, Creek smiled a little when he looked at Brainy and saw that the Smurf didn't seem to be affected.

Brainy began to smile back as he lowered his hands but then stopped, eyes going wide as he reached for Creek, "No!"

Just as Brainy's fingertips brushed the back of Creek's hand, Gargamel reeled back his foot and then kicked Creek in the back, sending the Troll flying, with a laugh.

Under different circumstances, Creek might have found the sensation of flying through the air interesting if not for the searing pain in his back where he had been struck. Maybe if it hadn't been for that pain, he could have prevented himself from crashing into the tree and probably breaking his ribs and then his legs as he landed roughly on the ground. He coughed and he could feel blood coming out of his mouth.

"Creek!" Brainy cried, running to the Troll and kneeling by his side, tears quickly starting to fall at the sight of him. "H-hold on, just hold on, I-I'll get you to Papa; you'll be alright."

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Creek saw Gargamel taking his time approaching with a smile on his face. He weakly pushed at Brainy, "Run."

"Creek," Brainy cried harder, unable to move.

"Run," Creek tried again but he could no longer hold his arm up, it beginning to fall.

Grabbing Creek's hand, Brainy held it tightly, "Not without you."

Creek blinked and suddenly he could breathe easily again. A strange warmth was spreading through him and his pain was disappearing. He managed to look up, amazed to see that Brainy was glowing and that glow was transferring from Brainy to Creek, "Brainy?"

"My, isn't this interesting," said Gargamel peered down at them. "Another Smurf has tapped into their magical potential."

"Actually," called Branch, directing Gargamel's attention to him and Poppy, "That's our doing. See when we're around magical beings we can tap into it and use as we see fit."

Gargamel grinned, "Is that so?"

"Totally," Poppy turned to Branch, "I think we, and our good friends the Smurfs, have tolerated this thing long enough. I say we shrink it to ant size and step on him."

Quickly Gargamel's smile faded, "Y-you're bluffing."

"She is," Branch agreed, "We'd need more Smurfs around to do that but one is enough for a nasty curse."

"C-curse?" Gargamel repeated, fiddling with his hands.

"But which one?" Poppy asked Branch, not paying Gargamel any mind.

"Let's let the magic decide," said Branch, grinning, "It's more fun that way."

"Agreed," Poppy nodded.

Turning back to Gargamel, Branch began to sing, "So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're chasing after  
Human do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse."

Walking towards Garamel, Branch's bright colors began to sink into grey in an eerily fashion, "Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once this spell is done, spell is done  
There's no going back."

Panicking, Gargamel turned and ran in the same direction as Azrael and Monty.

"Yeah, you better run," Poppy yelled after him.

"The Smurfs are under our protection now," Branch shouted, "You come near them again and you're done; you and your pets!"

There was no response from the human and once they were sure Gargamel wasn't coming back they sprinted over to Brainy and Creek.

"Creek, are you alright?" Poppy quickly kneeled down and held Creek's other hand. "Speak to me."

"You and Branch should do a play," Creek said softly, "You two were amazing."

Smiling, Poppy's eyes watered, "It was Branch's idea."

"Hopefully he doesn't call our bluff later on," commented Branch, kneeling down next to Brainy, still gray. "But you need to answer Poppy's first question, Creek; are you alright?"

"I think so," Creek nodded and shook the hand Brainy was holding just slightly, "Thanks to Brainy."

"I have no idea how I did that," Brainy admitted, eyes still watery but smiling softly.

"I think you made a flower bloom," said Branch.

Though surprised, Brainy smiled widely.

Poppy awed, "Brainy made Creek bloom?"

"Okay, now you've made it weird," Creek tried to pull his hand free from Poppy but she refused to let go.

Chuckling, Branch shook his head slightly, "It's what Poppy does. Come on, we should head back inside. Can you stand?"

"I think so," Creek nodded. He sat up with Brainy and Poppy's assistance.

Reaching into his pocket, Branch took out a handkerchief and wordlessly wiped the blood off of Creek's face.

Though Brainy was still beside him, holding his hand, Creek couldn't fight back the blush that spread across his face at Branch's gentle touch.

After Creek's face was clean, Branch paused, meeting Creek's gaze, "Don't scare us like that again."

Still blushing, Creek managed a nod.

The group stood up, Brainy and Poppy helping Creek to his feet.

"Can you walk?" asked Branch, watching Creek with concern.

Smiling slightly, Creek nodded, "Yes, just slowly would be best right now."

Nodding back, Branch went ahead, looking around to make sure their path was safe and that Gargamel and his pets had not returned.

"I hadn't realized Branch had some control his colors now," commented Creek.

"I don't think it was easy holding the gray back actually," said Poppy. "He started to change when we saw that monster kick you but once it looked like you'd be alright, it gave Branch the idea to use it to freak Gargamel out and hopefully leave us all alone."

"Branch has always been a clever one," commented Creek, immediately feeling like something struck him when Brainy let go of his hand. The pain from before didn't return, Brainy's magic having healed him seemingly completely, but the air felt heavier to take in now. Still he didn't allow himself to reach for Brainy's hand.

Coming out of hiding, Snappy flew to Brainy and nuzzled against his face. Pudgy did the same but cooed as he rubbed against Creek's face.

"Don't try to cute up to me now," Creek rolled his eyes, "Your owner is up ahead."

Ignoring him, as always, Pudgy nipped Creek's cheek in little firefly kisses.

Up ahead, Branch paused and picked up the whistle Creek had dropped when Gargamel kicked him. He walked back to the others and offered it to Creek, "I hadn't realized you kept it."

Taking the whistle, Creek put it back in his pocket, "Unlike you, I don't throw away gifts."

"I don't throw away gifts," Branch rolled his eyes.

"You said you were going to burn your wooing gifts," Creek reminded him.

Stilling, Pudgy looked at Branch with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"That was before I knew there could be something living in them," Branch said quickly, "I never would have considered it if I knew, I swear."

Satisfied, Pudgy flew up and gently nipped Branch's nose with a soft coo.

"There we go," Creek sighed, frowning when Pudgy returned to his hair. "Oh, come on, Branch is right there!"

Cooing more, Pudgy made himself comfortable.

Both Poppy and Branch chuckled at Creek's indignant expression.

"Looks like we're sharing custody of him," commented Branch.

Creek blanched, "Please don't talk as if Pudgy is our child."

At that, Branch rolled his eyes, "As if we would ever have children together."

"But Branch, marrying you has been a dream of mine for years," Creek admitted.

"Ha," Branch sarcastically laughed, "Very funny Creek."

As Branch turned around to scout up ahead again, Poppy gave Creek's hand a squeeze, "You okay?"

"No," Creek sighed, "But maybe talking to Therapist Smurf will help?"

Finally, Brainy looked at Creek again, "Really?"

Though he hesitated, Creek nodded, "I still don't want to know what I've suppressed but… I'm sick of feeling this way. Both by whatever it is that I don't remember and this, this agony of one sided affection." He paused and looked to Brainy, "I want to move on."

Slowly, Brainy smiled.

"I knew it," Poppy cheered, letting go of Creek to hug him tightly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Yes, love, you called it," Creek managed to use his pinned arms to pat Poppy's back. "Please do try not to break my ribs again."

Giggling, Poppy released Creek, "I can't wait to tell Smurfette!"

"Try not to be overexcited," Creek insisted, "I've merely admitted that there's possibility; I'm not ready to try this yet."

"But you will be and you'll make such a cute couple," Poppy insisted back, before turning to Brainy, "You ever need any help you just gotta ask. Singing, dancing, date planning; I am at your disposal."

Blushing, Brainy looked between Poppy and Creek, unsure of what to think.

"Ignore her," said Creek, "Or you'll end up in Song Boot Camp like Strong Smurf."

"Ignore him," said Poppy, "Song Boot Camp is the best, just don't ask Hefty."

Finally, they got back to the log, Branch giving the all clear that it was safe to go back to the Village before they headed inside. Just as they made it through, they nearly collided with Hefty who had been running to get out.

"There you are," Hefty grabbed Branch up and held him tight, the Troll returning to his pale blue colors in the Smurf's arms as he returned his embrace. "I was looking everywhere for you guys, then I heard you singing; what happened?"

"Gargamel," Brainy replied for Branch, "It's a bit of a long story."

"I look forward to hearing it," said Hefty, pulling back slightly from hugging Branch but keeping his arms around him. He turned to Creek, "But first, we talk."

"Oh joy," Creek mumbled, wishing he could avoid this but knowing there was no escape from this blasted conversation now.

Pulling back from Hefty, Branch walked over to Creek and took his free hand, giving him a gentle smile, "It's alright." He swallowed and gave Creek's hand a squeeze. "You might feel different about things after you hear what Hefty has to say but we won't think any differently of you; you're still our friend that we care about, I promise."

Absently, Creek caressed Branch's hand with his thumb, knowing that Branch was trying to assure him but it just made him more worried, "Thank you Branch."

Poppy squeezed Creek's other hand and kissed his cheek.

Together the group walked to the Recovery Mushroom, finding Smurfette and Therapist Smurf along the way. However, everyone but Hefty and Creek stayed outside as they went in to talk.

Grabbing a Smurfberry from a basket on the table that must have been dropped of there in all the chaos, Hefty offered it to Creek, "You should eat something before we start."

"I had breakfast with Brainy earlier," said Creek, fiddling with the chair before he sat in it, "I just want this over with."

Nodding, Hefty absently ate the berry quick as he gathered his thoughts, "Sometimes, sometimes you hear a voice."

Creek looked at Hefty in surprise but stayed silent.

Hefty forged on, "The voice sounds real, like they're standing beside you, but there's never anyone there. The voice says things you don't want to hear, you don't want to remember, but it haunts you in even in the daytime like a nightmare you just can't shake."

"How," Creek swallowed, "How do you know that?"

Pulling over another chair, Hefty sat across from Creek, "The thing you're suppressing, I think its similar to what happened to me fifty years ago."

Silence hung between for a while, Creek not wanting to ask and Hefty having difficulty saying it out loud.

"I was sexually assaulted," Hefty stated, the words still making him feel a little sick but now knowing that it didn't make him any less because of it. He was still who he was and he had people who cared and loved him. He wanted Creek to know that too.

"I don't understand," Creek admitted, "What does that mean?"

Realizing that this was probably not something Trolls were familiar with even as a concept, Hefty swallowed, "It means I was forced to have sex that I didn't want."

Creek stared at Hefty, eyes softening, "I, I'm sorry, that's horrible." His hands squeezed the chair below him as he connected the dots, "You think I was…"

Sighing, Hefty nodded.

"But Trolls don't do that," Creek tried to reason.

"I'm sorry but from what Poppy said, it makes sense," said Hefty.

Breathing hard, Creek replayed what the voice said in his head, feeling a chill fill him as he curled onto his chair, holding onto his knees. That couldn't be true, it couldn't.

Slowly, Hefty stood and kneeled beside Creek, "Hey."

Hesitantly, Creek looked at Hefty.

"It may take some time to accept this, talking to Therapist Smurf is not an instant cure, but there's something I want you to know that it took some time for me to realize," said Hefty, "It was not your fault. No matter who, no matter the circumstances, no matter their reasoning; it was not your fault. The blame is entirely on them. What happened doesn't change who you are or make you any less than anyone else. You have people who love and care about you and that isn't going to change."

No longer able to fight them back, Creek began to cry. Still he didn't want to accept it and he tried to joke, "You just couldn't allow me to hate you, could you?"

Softly smiling, Hefty stood, "You can hate me as much as you want," he opened his arms in a silent offer of a hug.

Sniffling, Creek leaned against Hefty and allowed the Smurf to hug him as more tears rolled down his face. Being held by Hefty was definitely a very secure feeling, he probably couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

" _ **After last time, I didn't think I had to ask**_."

Gasping, Creek pulled back from the hug and blindly pushed Hefty away, memories flooding back to him so quickly he thought his mind was going to get whiplash. He didn't realize he was screaming until Poppy barged into the Mushroom and pulled him away from Hefty, trying to hug him and console him.

"Hefty, what happened?" Poppy asked when Creek stopped screaming but was still crying in her arms.

"It wasn't him," Creek whimpered. He dully looked at his hands, watching as the color faded away into gray, "I remember."


	52. Chapter 52

PLEASE READ NOTE BEFORE READING!

This chapter has a sexual assault in it! Nothing is graphically described but that can be triggering for some people.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 52

Though Creek had been in love with Branch pretty much his entire life, that didn't mean he didn't get crushes. There was a good variety of both boys and girls on Creek's crush list, mostly of the Rainbow or Glitter variety. Still Creek's tastes seemed geared towards darker Trolls, especially when it came to men.

Currently, Creek's crush was someone he never would have expected; Brocade. When he was a child he absolutely hated Brocade for being a bully, especially when it came to Branch, but when he moved back in to Miss Frizz's Brocade was different.

The oldest of the orphan Trolls was still bossy and liked to have his way, but he didn't use his age or size to try and force it anymore. Usually his height was enough to intimidate without effort since his half giant Troll genes kicked in at puberty, making him tower in comparison to most Rainbow Trolls but still rather small in regards to actual giant Trolls like Biggie. He also didn't try to pick on any of the younger kids at the home outside of the occasional teasing but what group of children did not tease on occasion?

Ever since Creek moved back, he and Brocade got along rather well. Creek liked Brocade's weird sense of humor and how casually he spoke about most things, which sometimes got him podded by Miss Frizz for being crude but Brocade never seemed to mind. Also, as well as being tall and rather strong looking, Brocade was a rather nice shade of dark green. Sometimes Brocade's dark green hair even looked black and Creek often found himself wondering how it would feel under his hands.

Still, Miss Frizz had absolutely forbidden any of the Trolls under her care from dating each other while under her roof. This rule seemed mostly directed at Posy and Bluebell who had practically been married from the day they met but Creek knew that the rule was for him too. Fortunately, while Miss Frizz didn't approve of the young Trolls giving wooing gifts to anyone, even outside their pod, she couldn't really object to them accepting wooing gifts from someone outside the pod as long as both Trolls were of appropriate ages.

Seeing as Brocade was older, he moved out a couple of years before Creek. They often spoke in playful, flirty banter, sometimes just to get a laugh at Miss Frizz overreacting, but Creek hinted a few times that he wouldn't say no if Brocade were to return with a wooing gift. Though Brocade playfully flirted back with the idea, the older Troll never seemed to take Creek seriously and never followed through with it.

Thinking that Brocade wasn't interested after all, Creek accepted wooing gifts from other admirers. He went on dates and kissed a few times but never anything further. Part of him still hoping that Branch would look his way one day.

Often times Brocade joked that Creek was just trying to make him jealous and Creek joked that all Brocade had to do was ask and there would be no need to be jealous but it still never happened. It was just a playful, flirty game after all.

When it came near the time that Creek would move out on his own, Creek spent his days after school building and preparing his pod. He would move in a little after graduation and be on his own for the first time. Brocade insisted on throwing him a Pod Warming party and making all the arrangements for the day after he moved in.

Surprisingly Branch approached Creek after his graduation ceremony.

"Yes Branch, I know, the Bergens are coming," Creek teased with a dull tone.

"Shut up," Branch rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "Here."

Further surprised, Creek held out his hand, a bit confused when a whistle was deposited into it, "What's this?"

"You're moving out on your own soon, right?" Branch asked but didn't pause for an answer, "That whistle will emit a high-pitched noise that will deter predators."

Fiddling with the whistle, Creek looked it over, "Will it deter Bergens?"

"No way of knowing until they show up," said Branch

Creek barely managed not to roll his eyes. He concentrated on not falling back on old habits and looked up at Branch, "Thank you Branch, this was, this was very sweet of you."

Not used to Creek being pleasant, Branch frowned and his ears wiggled a little, "It wasn't much; I did the same for Tiger Lily and Stargazer when they moved out of Miss Frizz's."

"Still," Creek fiddled with the whistle again. He thought of the party Brocade was throwing him and wondered if Brocade would even think to invite Branch. "Would you, that is, do you think that…"

Staying silent, Branch watched him and waited for Creek to finish.

But Creek lost his nerve, "Never mind, I know how you hate parties."

Nodding, Branch seemed to think that was the end of it and left.

When Creek got back to his room at Miss Frizz's he glared at himself in the mirror, "Bloody idiot, how hard is it to be nice? Just be nice and invite him to the party even though you know he won't come, just to show you can be decent. Who knows maybe you could have worked up to being friends again instead of being a royal twat!"

Groaning, Creek plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. One of these days he was explode in front of someone and he just hoped it wouldn't be Branch for the sake of his sanity.

Miss Frizz knocked at the door, "Creek, don't you want some dinner?"

"Yes, sorry," Creek sighed, "I'll be down in a minute."

Instead of leaving, Miss Frizz walked in and sat next to Creek, peering down at him, "What's wrong Sugar?"

Frowning, Creek thought over his words wisely, "Ever liked someone but continuously put your foot in your mouth every time you see them?"

"More times than I can count," Miss Frizz chuckled, "Is this about Brocade?"

"Yes," Creek lied, it was easier that way.

Smiling, Miss Frizz patted Creek's hair, "Now Creek, I know you don't have to listen to a word I say much longer."

"I somehow doubt that," Creek half teased but didn't object to the petting.

Miss Frizz chuckled, "But maybe you would take some advice?"

"I can listen to it at least," Creek nodded.

"You know I love Brocade, I love all my kids," said Miss Frizz.

"But," Creek raised an eyebrow.

"But," Miss Frizz sighed, "I don't think Brocade is a good choice for you, at least not until Brocade is older and wiser."

"Don't you mean when I'm older and wiser?" asked Creek.

"Oh, Sugar, that uncle of yours filled your head with so much stuff, I think you're wiser than the lot of us," Miss Frizz grinned, "But Brocade has a lot to learn still before he should be in a relationship with anyone. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt because you tried too soon just because you could."

"I don't think you have to worry," said Creek, "I have told Brocade on numerous occasions to ask me out and he never has."

"I know, you two were always trying to give me a heart attack," Miss Frizz scolded light heartedly, "But if he does, please keep what I said in mind."

"I will," Creek nodded.

"Good," Miss Frizz bent down and quickly kissed Creek's forehead.

"Hey!" Creek protested but Miss Frizz was already out of the room, reminding him to come down for dinner.

Creek was at Miss Frizz's for a bit longer, celebrating his birthday there and remaining until he finished everything he needed for his pod. Though Miss Frizz insisted that Creek could stay or come back numerous times if he wasn't ready, Creek was sure Miss Frizz would have a little bit of an easier time with one less teenager around.

The first night at his new pod was a little off-putting. Creek knew he would be alone but never expected it to be so silent. He slept horrendously, jumping at every little noise and telling himself continuously to stop being so paranoid or he'd end up joining Branch in the bunker.

It was almost a relief knowing that Brocade would be bringing others over for a party the following night. Maybe he could convince a few of them to sleepover? Even if they ended up talking all night instead of sleeping it would be better than the silence.

When Brocade came over, he insisted that the others would be coming later, he simply wanted to be early to have some time with Creek before things got hectic.

"Let's begin with a toast," said Brocade, pulling out two wine glasses and a wine bottle he brought.

"I've never had wine before," commented Creek, eyeing the bottle.

"You haven't been old enough before," said Brocade, "I went for the milder stuff so the taste wouldn't be overpowering."

"That's good, I suppose," Creek took the glass when it was offered to him and smelled it like he had seen older Trolls do, it had a pleasantly sweet aroma.

Brocade held up his own glass, "Here's to Creek, welcome to being an adult and all the benefits that come with it."

"Like wine?" Creek joked.

"Like wine," Brocade clinked their glasses together and downed his glass.

Creek followed suite, downing the glass but coughed a bit after, "This is mild?"

"Just wait until it kicks in," said Brocade with a grin, taking Creek's glass and setting both to the side.

"Until what," Creek began but he had to grip the table as a wave of dizziness hit him. He was only vaguely aware of falling over and Brocade catching him.

When Creek had some coherent thought again, his body felt heavy. At the same time, he felt like he was floating, even when he could feel his bed under his bare skin.

There was someone in the bed with him. Hands were touching him. Lips were kissing him all over his face and neck. The sensations were so surreal, Creek thought he had to be dreaming, especially when he couldn't make out the dark figure above him.

Creek's drug addled mind tried to connect the dots, "B-Branch?"

Hands stilled a moment, then grabbed Creek's wrists to pin them above his head and hold him down with one hand.

Brocade leaned in, Creek finally able to make out his face, "Try again."

"Br-Brocade?" Creek scrambled, not understanding what was happening.

"Good boy," Brocade kissed Creek softly and that was the last bit of gentleness that Creek experienced that night. The rest was nothing but pain and though Creek knew that he cried and begged for it to stop, Brocade never relented staking his claim on Creek's body however he wanted all the while groaning words Creek wished that he could forget.

"You're mine," was the last thing Creek heard Brocade say before he passed out.

When Creek woke up he was alone and he wished he could pretend it was all a horrible dream but the pain radiating throughout his body wouldn't let him. Tears shook his body until he couldn't breath and he thought he would suffocate because he couldn't stop.

Time move agonizingly slow and it hurt to move. When Creek managed to get out of bed the first thing he did was throw all his bedding, pillows and all, into the fireplace. He nearly set his living room on fire by putting too much in but he couldn't find the energy to care, leaving it to do whatever it wanted to go to his washroom, barely pausing in his bedroom to grab some pajama pants.

Creek sat in the shower and just let the water run over him, unable to gather up the willpower to properly wash, his mind too chaotic to concentrate except to question what had happened. He and Brocade had sex but, even though he had been a virgin, Creek knew sex wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't supposed to hurt like that and make him feel like he wanted to skin himself alive. But he had no idea what else to call it or what to do about it.

The water had been cold for a while when Creek managed to turn the water off. He stayed in the tub for a while after that, just staring at the fossette. Getting out of the tub had been hard and he slipped into his pajama bottoms without drying off.

Now what? Creek didn't want to go back to his room. He didn't want to be in his pod. But he really had nowhere to go unless it was back to Miss Frizz's.

What would happen if he went back? Would Creek have to tell her what happened? The thought of anyone, especially Miss Frizz, knowing terrified Creek. How could he tell her what happened after she warned him not to get involved with Brocade? Would she get mad at him? Would she blame him?

Tears returning, Creek sank to the floor and leaned against the wall and just stayed there. He cried off and on, not able to move from his spot.

It felt like he had been there for hours but Poppy said he hadn't come out of his pod for days when she broke into his pod to check in on him. Creek cried when Poppy tried to question him and pushed her away when she tried to get him to leave the room to rest in his bed. There was no way he getting near that thing again if he could help it, even though staying in his spot for the unknown amount of days without sleeping or eating had made him too weak to really be able fight back.

Though Poppy didn't understand, Poppy did what Poppy does; take care of her friends. She let Creek stay in his spot and left to get reinforcements. She thankfully didn't allow the others to see Creek but she used their help to clear out Creek's bedroom and replace Creek's bed with a new one.

After the rest of the Snack Pack left, Poppy gently coaxed Creek into leaving his spot against the wall in the washroom and to his new bed. She managed to get him to eat something light and have him rest, though Creek couldn't do it without nightmares without her near.

It was one of the many times Creek wished he had fallen for Poppy instead of Branch, or even crushed on her instead of Brocade. His life would have been much different if it had been the cupcakes and rainbows princess who stole his heart, even if it had remained unrequited due to her destiny to be with Branch. Still he loved her even if he wasn't in love with her. If he could speak without crying he would have told her so.

A couple days passed with Poppy pretty much taking care of Creek, doing her best to help him even though she hadn't a clue of what happened. She managed to convince him to go outside for a bit, insisting that the fresh air would help.

Creek walked slowly behind Poppy as she bounced around, keeping his gaze to the ground. He was convinced if he looked at anyone, they would know what happened. When he heard Brocade's voice though, he froze and hid behind a tree.

"So, do you like living with Tiger Lily rather than Miss Frizz?" Brocade asked, carrying a few heavy tools on his way to work as if it was just another day.

Stargazer smiled dreamily, "Tiger Lily can be stricter than Miss Frizz but it's nice just living with my sister."

"Are you going to stay with her until you get married then?" asked Brocade.

"Oh, no, I still want my own pod for a while before I meet that special someone," Stargazer giggled.

"Hey, when you move out, we should have a pod warming party," said Brocade.

"That sounds nice," replied Stargazer.

Heart pounding, Creek clutched at the tree. The rough bark against his skin the only thing keeping him from screaming.

There was more conversation but Creek blocked it out. All he could listen for was the sound of Brocade leaving so Creek could breathe again and release the tree. Moving out of hiding, he looked around and spotted Stargazer, running to her without thought.

"Ah, hello Creek," Stargazer all but beamed up at him, completely trusting as she was to everyone around her.

Creek tried to open his mouth, to warn her, to say something, but no matter how many times he tried no words would come out.

"Creek, what's wrong?" asked Stargazer, reaching up to touch his arm.

Wincing, Creek stepped away, "I-I'm sorry," he turned and he ran, too much of a coward to protect her. He didn't look where he was going and collided with someone soon after, making him fall back when he normally should have been able to stay on his feet.

"What the heck, Creek?" asked Branch, "Is it too much to ask that you look where you're going?"

Still on the ground, Creek gazed up at Branch. His traitorous mind replayed the moment he thought Brocade had been Branch and he wanted to cry. Even if he didn't have a chance before, he definitely didn't have even the slightest chance to be with Branch anymore. Branch could never love him as he was now, dirtied and used.

"Creek?" Branch repeated, voice softer, concerned, and that hurt worse than the snide comment. He reached out his hand to help Creek up, "Are you okay?"

"D-don't," Creek managed to scramble to his feet, "Don't touch me." He winced at the flash of hurt that went through Branch's eyes but Creek couldn't apologize, couldn't explain. All he could do was turn and run the rest of the way back to his pod and collapse on the floor to cry.

The experience with Brocade had been so horrible, Creek never stopped to think that Brocade could do this to anyone else. He still didn't understand how Brocade managed to hurt him like this when he had thought they had been friends. But he couldn't warn Stargazer or anyone else Brocade would target. That would mean telling them what Brocade did to him and he was too afraid of what would happen if he did.

Really, Creek had two choices. One was to do nothing and possibly allow Brocade to hurt sweet Stargazer and others as Creek had been hurt. And the other was to ensure that Brocade could not do this to anyone ever again.

That thought allowed Creek to calm down. It was the sort of calm that made Creek feel numb but he used it to get up and go to his trunk where he kept his uncle's notebooks, opening it up and looking for what he would need.

Poppy returned to the pod looking or him, "There you are," she sighed in relief, "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I turned around and you weren't there?"

"I'm sorry Poppy," Creek replied softly, still looking over the notebooks.

Frowning, Poppy walked over and kneeled down next to Creek, "Hey, talk to me."

Slowly Creek turned to look at Poppy. Could he tell her what Brocade had done? No, it was too horrible to allow Poppy to know something like that existed. He loved her too much and he would do nothing to take away her smile, especially not over him.

"I'm sorry," Creek repeated. He absently ran his finger over the page he found, "Poppy, I need to be alone for a bit."

"What?" Poppy gasped, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Please Poppy?" Creek pleaded.

"Creek," Poppy looked at him worriedly and it just killed him.

"Please," Creek repeated, "Just two days, that's all I need."

"But Creek," Poppy was beginning to waver.

Moving closer, Creek let his forehead rest on Poppy's shoulder. It was the first time, outside of trying to sleep, since Brocade, that he willingly touched Poppy. He spoke again, his voice soft but still pleading, "Please Poppy?"

Though Poppy sniffled, she relented, making Creek promise that he would go to her if he needed her before the two days were up.

When Poppy was gone, Creek went to his washroom to properly clean up. He kept chanting, 'nothing happened' in his mind over and over again in order to keep himself going. It took some time to comb his hair, Creek having not touched it in ages but if this were to work he'd have to look as if nothing was wrong.

Once Creek was back to presenting himself in his normal fashion, he practiced faking smiles in the mirror. It was easier than he thought faking a convincing smile, though he supposed he had years of practice lying about his own emotions whenever Branch was involved.

No, no thinking of Branch. That would not help here. No thinking of anything other than what he needed to get through this.

Grabbing his shopping basket, Creek headed out of his pod and to where he knew a few of the herbs from his uncle's notebook grew. After he had all he needed, he headed into town, smiling and waving at everyone he normally would.

"Ah, Brocade," Creek pushed back the nausea with a smile as he approached the dark green Troll, "Looking strappingly handsome as ever."

"Hey there beautiful," Brocade replied with ease, "Haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yes, I think that wine you brought over made me a bit sick," commented Creek, "I don't remember my pod warming party at all and I couldn't get out of bed the next day."

"You're just an adorable little lightweight, aren't you?" Brocade grinned.

Creek swallowed back the urge to vomit, "Indeed, but I want to make up for ruining the party; why won't you come over for breakfast tomorrow before you go off to work?"

"That sounds great," Brocade nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then," Creek smiled and nodded, walking home casually to be sick in his toilet until he was heaving up air.

Of course, Creek didn't sleep that night, too anxious to even try. He prepared the herb he collected and put them into tea mixes for in the morning. Most of the night was spent pacing afterward, until he could start making breakfast, thankful Poppy made sure he had food there before she left.

The knock at the door made Creek want to cry. He breathed for a bit to force it back before he answered, "Come in."

Brocade came in and offered Creek a bouquet of flowers, "Lovelies for the lovely."

"Charming as always," Creek barely kept his hands from shaking as he accepted them, "You're just in time to have a seat."

"It smells great," Brocade paused to kiss Creek's cheek before heading to the table.

Creek nearly dropped the flowers, his heart beating rapidly. What was that just now? Did Brocade think this was some sort of date? The very idea made him want to be sick again.

"You okay there beautiful?" asked Brocade.

"Yes," Creek managed to lie with ease, "You just took me by surprise."

"I can see that," Brocade smiled.

"I'll get a vase and the tea," said Creek, "You still like red, right?"

"You know me so well," Brocade nodded.

"Well we have known each other since we were children," Creek commented and headed for the kitchen, taking a moment to just breath and chant 'nothing happened' a few times in his head before putting the flowers in a vase and grabbing two tea kettles, already prepared.

"Not joining me in red tea today?" asked Brocade.

"You know I prefer green," replied Creek with a wink before he sat.

Breakfast went casually enough, Creek force feeding himself and letting Brocade do most of the talking, only really interested in how many cups Brocade drank.

When they were done, Brocade stood and started to collect the dirty dishes.

"Don't worry about it," Creek grabbed them instead, "You just head off to work and I'll see you later, alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, Creek headed for the kitchen.

"Creek?" Brocade called, making Creek jump and drop the dishes.

"Br-Brocade," Creek stammered as he turned, barely missing stepping on glass. "You startled me. Don't you need to get to work?"

"I have some time," Brocade walked towards Creek.

Again, Creek tried to tell himself that nothing happened, to stay still and act like nothing was wrong but there was something about the look in Brocade's eyes that just made him back away until his back was against a wall.

Raising his arms, Brocade put his hands on either side of Creek's head, effectively pinning him there. He leaned in a little to meet Creek's eyes and began to sing, "I want to love you  
Pretty young thing," Moving a hand he cupped Creek's cheek,

"You need some lovin'  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there…"

Creek let out a shaky breath, trying to remain calm, even as his arms curled up to his front, "Is this your way of finally asking me out?"

"After last time, I didn't think I had to ask," said Brocade.

Creek froze, not responding when Brocade leaned in and kissed him.

Both of their hug bracelets chimed in at that moment.

Breaking the kiss, Brocade sighed, "I do need to get to work." He pulled an unresisting Creek into a hug, "Sorry I can't help clean up but you don't have to worry about this place anyway." He pulled back and cupped Creek's face again, "Tomorrow, you're moving in with me and we'll have all the time in the world together, doesn't that sound grand?"

Creek numbly nodded.

"Good boy," Brocade kissed him again, "I'll come back after work."

Nodding, Creek watched Brocade go. When the pod door closed, he could finally breath again and he wanted to scream but he couldn't manage a sound.

Slowly Creek sank to the floor and just concentrated on breathing. There was no telling how long he sat there and just breathed.

When Creek's breathing calmed a bit, his thoughts kicked back in. He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. What Brocade had said and done. What Creek actually went through with.

Split ends, what if Creek didn't use enough herbs to kill Brocade? What if his giant genes kept that herbs from affecting him? What if Brocade came back?

Panic filled every fiber of Creek's being and he leapt to his feet trying to think but he couldn't. He blindly started to wreck his own pod, smashing and breaking anything, he came near. He grabbed a kettle from the table to throw it but then paused.

There was still some of Brocade's tea left.

Lowering the kettle, Creek looked at it. He calculated the dosage to have a delayed effect on a partial giant Troll. A cup of the same mixture would probably kill Creek instantly.

Pouring out a cup, Creek just dropped the kettle to the floor afterward. He raised the cup, looked into it, and started to raise it to his lips.

"Creek!" Poppy shouted as she rushed into the pod.

Dropping the cup, Creek just stared after it as the cup smashed on the floor, spilling out his escape.

"I'm so sorry that I came back early but I had to tell you before you head it from anyone else," Poppy rushed into the dining room, shocked at seeing it utterly destroyed, "Creek…"

Numbly, Creek spoke but kept his eyes on the shattered cup, "Go on Poppy, what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't know if this is a good time," Poppy hesitated.

"There won't be a good time," said Creek, looking up at her. "What is it?"

Poppy hesitated for a little longer, giving herself a hug as she spoke, "Brocade, he, he died. It looks like a heart attack."

Creek's lips twitched and slowly he smiled. Soft laughter followed, rapidly getting louder making him sound utterly hysteric as tears rolled down his face and his colors faded away.

He did it. He actually killed Brocade. He was gone and he could never hurt Creek or anyone else again.

Still guilt squeezed Creek's heart like a vice even as the elation that Brocade was gone filled him. Truly, Creek had to be worse than Brocade for what he had done.

Creek did not go to the funeral and Poppy stayed with him. She kept Trolls at bay when they came to visit him and bring him mourning gifts of food as it had been no secret that there was something between Creek and Brocade, seemingly confirmed by Creek not being able to will himself to attend the funeral.

When there aren't other Trolls around wanting to see Creek, Poppy was in near constant contact with him. At first Creek was repulsed by himself for allowing Poppy to dirty herself by touching him but he couldn't give up the slivers of comfort it provided and her cuddling him into submission at night actually allowed him to sleep. He was a dirty, greedy, selfish coward but he lost his chance to get out and wouldn't have another with Poppy around and she absolutely refused to leave him again short of giving him time in the washroom by himself.

"Poppy?" Creek called, pulling her arms a little tighter around him as they laid in bed.

"Yeah?" asked Poppy, giving him a squeeze.

"I think I have an idea on how to get my colors back," said Creek.

"You do?" asked Poppy.

"Yes," Creek nodded. "I'll suppress my memories."

"Suppress?" asked Poppy.

"I'll make myself forget them," clarified Creek.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Poppy, giving Creek another squeeze.

"This isn't something I can get over," said Creek.

Poppy was silent for a while, thinking it over. She didn't understand Creek's solution or even knew the problem but she hated seeing Creek gray and so miserable, "Alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just understand that while I may not remember everything that transpired the last few days I truly appreciate everything you've done for me," Creek said and hesitated a moment before adding, "And I love you for it and all you do; you're an amazing friend and I don't deserve you."

Sniffling, Poppy held Creek closer and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, my amazing friend who deserves nothing but amazingness."

Creek allowed himself a slight smile and kissed Poppy's cheek in return, "Thank you, princess, I hope you'll never understand how truly wrong you are."

It took some effort and a few tries but Creek succeeded in suppressing his memory, his colors returning as the memories disappeared from his mind. He knew something had happened and that he needed to continue to suppress it through meditation but didn't have a clue what it was about. He did remember Poppy taking care of him and the feeling of adoration stayed even though they never flowered into anything romantic.

Over time Creek began to date again and didn't shy away when his partner sought more. For some reason the idea of holding out for Branch no longer held him back and he gradually became known for being a generous lover, popular among both boy and girl Trolls. Still Creek would never play the submissive, needing control of the situation whenever he would have sex.

Sometimes Trolls would talk about Brocade and Creek would get uncomfortable, even though he didn't understand why. On days this would happen he would visit Miss Frizz, it helping to ease the weird guilt that arouse within him. Creek also locked away his uncle's notebooks and didn't look at them much anymore since whenever he did that same feeling of guilt came up when he couldn't place his finger on why.

Very rarely did Creek wonder about what he suppressed. He knew just enough that the idea of finding out terrified him into keeping himself in the dark.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Even with the memories back in his consciousness, Creek questioned what he knew to be real. Had Brocade really done that to him? The remembered pain had been so intense that there was no way he could have imagined it. But had he really poisoned Brocade with the information in his uncle's notebooks? Surely, he had and that was why he didn't look at them anymore. How could he have done that? How could Brocade do that to him?

Tears flowed steadily down Creek's face as he tried to work it out, completely unaware that he was speaking the entire process out loud. He was coherent enough to never say Branch's name as the Troll he was in love with, only alluding to him when absolutely necessary. Oblivious to his audience, he recalled it all: His crush on Brocade, Miss Frizz's warning, the wine, the pain, the crying, the disbelief, the fear, all voiced out loud for the first time, followed by Poppy caring for him, his fear that Brocade would target Stargazer next and everything he did leading up to Brocade's poisoning and everything after, including his own self-poisoning attempt. Throughout it all he questioned himself, trying to make sense of it, not sure if he could believe his own mind.

Only when Poppy sobbed and hugged him so tightly that it began to hurt, did Creek remember that there were Trolls and Smurfs around him. He looked up, feeling disconnected by all of them staring at him in such a horrified manner.

"Branch?" Creek's voice didn't sound like himself even to his own ears, lacking any sort of emotion, "Why are you gray again? Did something happen?"

Several times Branch's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. It was taking all of his effort to keep from crying along with Poppy.

"Poppy, love, you need to ease your grip, you're starting to hurt me," Creek turned to the princess, frowning at the sight of her gray. "You too, love?" He wiped at her face, no longer able to feel the tears running down his own cheeks. "Really, has Branch become contagious?"

Sobbing, Poppy eased back her hug to grip Creek's hands and kiss them, murmuring apologies against his fingers.

"Whatever are you apologizing for?" Creek couldn't connect the dots. Frankly, his mind just felt too exhausted to think right then.

"Creek," Branch managed to speak, slowly stepping forward. He reached forward to wipe at Creek's face.

Seeing his hand, Creek winced and pulled back as far as the chair would allow, staring at Branch with wide eyes.

Swallowing, Branch retracted his hand, "Creek, you…"

"I what?" Creek continued to stare.

"E-excuse me," Brainy pushed his way out of the mushroom.

Blinking, Creek watched him go, "What's wrong with Brainy?"

"I'm sure he just needs air," Hefty managed, "We'll be right back." He quickly followed Brainy out, without waiting for response.

Instead of being right outside, Hefty caught up with Brainy heading further into the village, "Where the Smurf do you think you're going?"

"To Papa," Brainy stammered, no longer able to keep in his tears.

"Why?" asked Hefty.

"There, there has to be something I can do," Brainy sniffled, "A spell or something. Maybe go back and stop it from happening."

"Oh Brain-man," Hefty sighed, "I'm sure if that was possible, Papa would have done that a long time ago."

"I need to do something," Brainy cried harder, wondering if it was possible for a Smurf to go gray.

Slowly, Hefty pulled Brainy into a hug and just held him, "Look, I know learning something like that about someone you care about is never easy to handle. But this isn't about you right now. This is about Creek and making sure he knows he's not alone, cared for and safe. Can you do that Brainy?"

Sniffling, Brainy nodded, pulling back to take off his glasses and wipe at his face. Chewing on his lower lip, he looked at Hefty worriedly, "Hefty, how do you know so much about this?"

Again, Hefty sighed, pausing to rub the back of his neck, "This isn't about me right now either." He raised his hand at the sight of Brainy about to protest, "Another day, I promise."

Worry filled Brainy further but he nodded, Hefty was never one to break a promise. He followed Hefty back to the Recovery Mushroom.

When they returned to the others, Therapist Smurf had just made his way over to Creek, "Creek, I think it would be a good idea if you and I talked."

"No," Poppy sobbed, pulling Creek into another hug and holding him tightly.

"Really Poppy," Creek made no attempt to pull back from her, "There is no harm in talking with him; besides I have something to discuss that I rather you not know."

This only made Poppy cry harder and Branch begin to cry as well, no longer able to keep them at bay.

"Did somebody die or am I missing something?" Creek looked at them all confusedly, his own tears done for the moment.

"Creek," Branch attempted again but stopped when Therapist shook his head.

"I think it would be better if Creek and I discussed it alone," said Therapist Smurf.

"I don't want to be alone with you," commented Creek, "No offense but I don't know you or understand what you do."

Nodding, Therapist didn't seem offended, "It's whatever you're comfortable with, Creek. Would you like someone in the room with you?"

Poppy held into Creek tighter.

"Not you, love," Creek reached up as if to tap her nose but didn't quite make it and didn't seem to notice that he hadn't either. "Boop; I don't want you to know, remember?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Branch.

Looking up, Creek glanced Branch over and shook his head, "No, I don't want you to hate me either."

"I don't hate you Creek," said Branch softly.

"I'd like to keep it that way," reaffirmed Creek. "I don't know what I'd do if you hated me, Branch. I don't think I could handle it."

More tears gathered in Branch's eyes but he remained silent.

Looking at the others, Creek's gaze landed on Brainy briefly but then turned to Hefty, "How about you? Our relationship is rocky at best; this wouldn't harm anything."

"Whatever you say Creek," Hefty nodded.

"Would you like to stay here or go to my office?" Therapist Smurf asked.

"Your office," Creek stood, dragging Poppy with him. "I've spent enough time in this Mushroom, I think." He pried Poppy off of him and handed her over to Smurfette, "Use some of that Smurf charm to cheer her up, will you? An unhappy Poppy has to be the most distressing thing I've ever seen, even if you ignore the gray."

Smurfette nodded quietly, doing her best to hold back her own tears as she held Poppy tightly against her.

Reaching up, Creek patted the top of Poppy's head, "See you shortly, love." He moved to follow Therapist Smurf out but paused, "Brainy?"

"Y-yeah?" Brainy looked up at him.

"I know I said earlier that there was a possibility," Creek started, unsure of how to properly explain it, "But I was wrong."

"Creek," Brainy tried to reach out to touch Creek's hand but stopped when Creek winced away from him.

"Don't waste your energy any further," said Creek, "I'm not worth it." He rushed out without waiting for an answer.

Therapist Smurf patted Brainy's shoulder, "Give it time," and followed Creek out.

Confused, Hefty looked at Brainy and out at Creek, but didn't have time to figure out all that he had missed. He quickly turned to Brainy and gave his hand a squeeze, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Branch nodded but was unable to say anything, squeezing Hefty's hand back before watching him leave after Therapist Smurf and Creek.

The sound of Poppy crying was the only noise in the Recovery Mushroom for what felt like hours.

"I'll kill him," said Branch slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around it, "I'm going to kill him."

"Brocade is already dead," Poppy managed to sniffle.

"I don't care!" Branch shouted, "I'll dig him up and kill him again! How could he- How could he do that to Creek?! They were friends, they were always flirting; Brocade didn't have to- I'm going to kill him!"

Pulling back from Smurfette, Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch and just held him.

Holding her back, Branch let out a shaky sob, "How could he?"

"I don't know," Poppy sniffed again.

Stepping closer, Smurfette gently rubbed over Poppy's back.

Reaching back, Poppy pulled Smurfette in to join the hug.

Branch looked up, turned to Brainy. Silently he offered his hand for him to join too.

Crying again, Brainy joined the hug.

* * *

Creek ignored all the Smurfs staring as they walked through the village. Really, he would have thought Branch's numerous color changes would have them used to the complexity of Troll colors but maybe that was too much to hope for. Once in the office he listened to Therapist Smurf telling him to lay down but apparently, he put his feet where his head was supposed to go and decided to sit up instead.

Pulling over another chair, Hefty flipped it to straddle the chair and sat next to Creek, "I'm going to stay quiet until one of you speak to me but I'm here if you need me, okay Creek?"

"Okay," said Creek, still unsure of how this worked. It was a little better having someone he knew went through this with him but he had so many questions. He glanced at Therapist and turned to Hefty, "Does Therapist Smurf know?"

Nodding, Hefty explained, "So does Papa and Branch."

"Branch knows?" asked Creek.

"Branch knows," Hefty confirmed.

"And he's okay with it?" asked Creek.

"Okay isn't really how I would put it," said Hefty, rubbing over his face. "He hates that it happened, of course, but he still loves me; that's the important part."

Staying silent, Creek looked Hefty over and noticed his hickey for the hundredth time, only half as much as he noted the hickeys on Branch's neck. He half wondered if they were mates yet but found that he really didn't want to ask.

Taking the silence as opportunity, Therapist Smurf explained the basics of therapy, the office being a safe place and that anything Creek shared would be kept in confidence.

"So, I can tell you anything and you can't tell anyone else?" asked Creek.

"For the most part," Therapist nodded, "I would voice my concerns, however, if I thought you were a genuine threat to yourself or others."

Creek looked vaguely amused by that but didn't comment.

"Creek, there's something you should know," said Hefty.

"I think its best we wait until the end of the session to discuss that," said Therapist.

"No," Creek shook his head, "If there's something I should know, I shouldn't have to wait to know what it is." He turned to Hefty, "What is it?"

Hefty glanced over Therapist Smurf, who sighed but nodded, so Hefty spoke, "Back at the Recovery Mushroom, you were sort of thinking out loud after your memories came back."

"What do you mean?" asked Creek.

"You, you told us what happened, as you were trying to put things together," said Hefty softly, watching Creek's face.

At first Creek's expression didn't change, "Everything?"

"I think so," nodded Hefty.

"Does Branch know about my feelings for him?" asked Creek.

"No," Hefty shook his head, "You talked about a Troll you had feelings for but never by name."

"That's one small favor then," murmured Creek, thinking it over, "Poppy was crying because of me, wasn't she? She went gray, because of me."

"Creek," Hefty started but didn't know what to say, just hating how numb Creek was acting. How matter-of-fact he was taking it.

"Your friend is a very caring Troll," Therapist Smurf commented. "I'm sure she hates knowing that you went through such pain and she couldn't help you at the time. Most people have very protective instincts kick in after hearing about such events-"

"Such events," Creek repeated, "That's a mundane way of putting it. How was it that you described it, Hefty? Sexually assaulted? Now that's a phrase that garners attention."

"Creek," Therapist Smurf started.

"I didn't want her to know," Creek cut him off again. "She doesn't deserve this."

"It's not about deserving," Hefty tried. "And you shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"Easy for you to say," Creek turned to him. "You've told your Father and, whatever Therapist Smurf is, about what happened to you but none of the other Smurfs. Your Father who would protect you and Therapist who has to keep your secret. You risked absolutely nothing telling them. Sure, there was a risk in telling Branch but he was already in love with you when you did, I'm sure. Again, someone who was almost guaranteed to protect you and keep your secret. Your biggest risk was telling me. Why? Did you want to talk to someone who went through the same thing that badly?"

"That's not what I told you for," Hefty protested. "I wanted you to know that you weren't alone in this, remember? I told you, you wouldn't be alone. That you'd still have people who cared about you-"

"And it doesn't change who I am or make me anything less," Creek repeated. "I don't know your circumstances but I did change. I am less. I'm worse than less."

"No, you're not," Hefty stood from his chair, staring Creek down.

"Hefty," Therapist Smurf tried to interject.

"I killed Brocade," stated Creek.

"Good riddance to him," shouted Hefty.

"Hefty, that's enough," Therapist Smurf tried again.

"He abused your trust and hurt you in the worse way imaginable," Hefty ignored him.

"I abused Brocade's trust," said Creek, "I invited him to breakfast, flirted with him and poisoned him with his tea. I'm no better."

"It's hardly the same thing," protested Hefty, "You were scared and protecting yourself and possibly others."

"How noble," Creek mumbled, "It's still murder."

"It was self-defense," said Hefty.

"Hefty, you are not helping," said Therapist Smurf. "I think you should leave."

"I'm fine with that," said Creek, standing.

"Creek, you should stay," said Therapist Smurf.

"No," said Creek, "I've fulfilled my obligation as far as I'm concerned; nothing is to be gained by talking to you further."

"Creek, one conversation is hardly a cure all-" Therapist Smurf tried to reason.

"I don't expect a cure-all," said Creek. "I don't expect to ever feel anything other than what caused me to suppress my memories to begin with. I expect to die for my crimes."

"Poppy wouldn't," Hefty began.

"Normally Poppy wouldn't, I'm sure, but who knows about gray Poppy? Or King Peppy after he's learned what I've done and that I made his daughter go gray," said Creek. "I'm the first Troll known to kill my fellow Troll, an example must be made I'm sure."

"Come on, let's go to Poppy, you'll see that she doesn't think that," said Hefty.

"Very well," Creek nodded and turned to Therapist Smurf speaking, "I hope to never see you again," before walking out of the office.

Hefty quickly followed, walking beside Creek, "Look, that wasn't the best first session but you need to keep trying."

"There's no point Hefty," said Creek.

"Poppy isn't going to let you get executed or whatever you think is going to happen," said Hefty, "You're going to have to learn to live with the memories-"

"Like you live with it?" asked Creek, "Hiding behind those who won't judge you? I don't have that luxury. I just spilled the worst parts of myself to the Troll I've been in love with almost my whole life and barely managed to be friends with. To the best, most caring Troll that I've ever known only to turn her gray. To Smurfette who I don't know the first thing about other than Poppy loves her. And, and to Brainy who was naïve enough to think I was worth something. Well, he won't be wasting his time on me anymore at least."

Unable to think of a thing to say, Hefty walked with Creek the rest of the way back to the Recovery Mushroom in silence.

The moment Creek came back into the mushroom, Poppy leapt up from her seat at the table where they had all gathered to wait and rushed towards him. She only stopped from tackling him in a hug when he braced himself rather than open his arms like he normally would, "Creek?"

Opening his eyes again, Creek looked at her before going to his knees and bowing his head to her.

"Creek, what are you doing?" asked Poppy.

"Awaiting your judgment on my crimes," said Creek, not looking at her. "I just hope, that maybe, you'll forgive me for what I've put you through Princess Poppy."

Staring at him, Poppy straightened and waved her hand over him, "Royal pardon."

Creek looked up at her in surprise.

"And I should be the one asking forgiveness from you," said Poppy, kneeling down in front of him. "I never should have let you suppress your memories. I was so concerned with wanting you to be happy I never stopped to think what made you so unhappy to begin with."

"But I killed someone," said Creek, staring at her.

Poppy waved her hand in front of him so he could see, "Royal Pardon."

"But-" Creek tried again.

"Royal Pardon," Poppy repeated.

"Poppy," Creek murmured in disbelief, eyes watering.

Walking over, Branch kneeled down next to Poppy to face Creek as well, "We're still your friends Creek. What happened; it doesn't change anything."

"We haven't been friends for long," murmured Creek.

"As adults maybe, but we were close as kids," commented Branch. "And we've always been a part of each other's lives. Quite frankly, even when we were at our worse, if I had known what Brocade did, I would have killed him for hurting you."

"He's been threatening to dig him up and kill him again for good measure since you left," commented Poppy.

Creek's lips twitched slightly, his eyes watering further, "I don't think you're capable of murder, Branch."

"Fine, then I would have done it," said Poppy.

"Poppy, you're the last Troll capable of murder," stated Branch.

"No, I can see her doing it," said Creek.

"Ha," taunted Poppy, a bit of color returning to her skin.

Creek smiled a little.

Seeing this, Branch tried to keep it going, "Hold on, how is Poppy capable of murder and not me?"

"Because you're all bark and no bite," teased Poppy, then laughed, her color getting a little brighter. "Get it? Bark? Branch?"

"Ha, you're hilarious," Branch rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should practice my murder technique on you? I'm pretty sure I could tickle you to death."

Poppy over dramatically gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Looking up, Branch's eyes met Creek's and smiled.

Slowly, Creek smiled a little more.

Paranoid, Poppy looked between them, "You two better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Without another word the two male Trolls dove in and started to tickle Poppy from both sides.

"Ah, evil," Poppy laughed, squirming, "You're both evil!" She laughed, trying to bat their hands away, her color fully returning, "I shall have my revenge!"

Pulling back, Creek stopped tickling Poppy, chuckling softly as he started to cry.

Immediately Branch stopped tickling Poppy and Poppy launched forward to hug Creek close, nuzzling him gently.

"We are here for you," Poppy promised, pausing to kiss his cheek, "Whatever you need, we'll do whatever we can to help you."

Cautiously Branch moved closer and waited for Creek to look up. He silently opened his arms, offering a hug.

Staying in Poppy's hold, Creek gave a small nod.

Moving in closer, Branch hugged Creek's other side, mirroring Poppy in giving Creek a gentle nuzzle.

Sniffling, Creek didn't quite hug them back, holding onto the arms around him. He never thought anyone would accept him if they knew the truth, let alone still care about him.

Maybe Hefty knew what he was talking about after all.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

They had been sitting on the ground, just hugging, for some time in silence when Creek moved Branch's arm. The adjustment of Branch's arm hadn't been so Creek could move away, simply to turn the arm and look the limb over.

"When was the last time you put on that ointment I made you?" Creek asked, lightly running his fingers over Branch's scar as if trying to check its healing progress.

"Don't worry about it, Creek," said Branch, wondering how the non-important scar even made its way into Creek's mind.

Still gray, Creek looked up at Branch, raising an eyebrow, "Humor me."

"Alright," said Branch slowly, "I put it on my arm this morning."

"And your back?" asked Creek.

Branch just barely managed to blush only a little on his cheeks instead the full body blush that threatened to consume him, "Just my arm."

"Why, did it run out?" asked Creek.

"Don't worry about it," Branch repeated.

"That's a yes," stated Creek.

Poppy giggled and Branch frowned a little. If Creek hadn't been gray, this felt like a regular conversation. Branch wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Humming, Creek looked at Branch's arm again and moved it towards Branch in order to try and stand but Poppy wasn't having any of it, "Poppy, how long do you plan on holding me captive?"

"How much daylight is left?" Poppy grinned at him, tightening her grip.

"I doubt it's even afternoon yet," commented Creek, then seemed to think of something, "Poppy, did any of you ever eat breakfast?"

Instead of answering, Poppy nuzzled Creek again.

Frowning, Creek turned to Smurfette, "Please come retrieve your girlfriend and feed her before I subtract points."

Gasping, Poppy let go of Creek and gave him a scandalized look, "Don't you dare!"

Walking over, Smurfette held out her hand and helped Poppy to her feet, "What's this points thing you're talking about?"

Standing, Creek brushed off his pants, "It's sort of a running joke Poppy and I have where we'd rate the Trolls, now Smurfs, I suppose, that the other would date."

"There's not an actual score," Poppy clarified, "But saying that you're subtracting a point was a way of saying we disapproved of something and adding points was an approval." She hugged Smurfette and kissed her cheek, "You get all the points!"

"She only gets all the points if you plan on marrying her, Poppy," commented Creek.

"All the points," Poppy repeated, snuggling Smurfette further, whom blushed.

Hefty looked between Poppy and Smurfette and frowned, "Seriously?"

Blushing more, Smurfette hugged Poppy back and just smiled.

At that moment, Poppy's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Subtracting-" Creek began.

"No," cried Poppy, dragging Smurfette over to the table and grabbed some food from the basket to started eating.

Branch stood, looking at Poppy in bewilderment, "If there's no score, why is she taking this so seriously?"

"Do you remember Nutmeg?" asked Creek, sighing when Branch gave him a blank look, "She's a Glitter Troll I dated a few years ago."

"I think so," Branch said slowly, "Wasn't she, um, rather snotty?"

"To put it lightly," Creek nodded. "Poppy made the comment that Nutmeg had a negative score and I dumped her on the spot."

"Harsh," commented Branch.

"It wouldn't have lasted anyway," said Creek, "She was rather insulting towards my yoga and my yoga dance class."

"Why did you date her then?" asked Branch.

Creek paused, thinking it over and looked at the ground, "She asked."

Silence filled the mushroom again and Poppy grabbed a Smurfberry and started to put it up to Creek's face.

"No," Creek frowned at her, "Bad Poppy, no force feeding, remember? Besides, I already ate breakfast."

"Does the 'no force feeding' rule extend to Branch?" asked Poppy.

"I'm tempted to say no if only to see how that would go down," said Creek.

"Hey!" protested Branch.

"But," Creek continued, "That was a general 'no force feeding' promise we extracted from you so it extends to everyone, even Branch."

"Spoilsport," Poppy muttered and Smurfette smiled at her adoringly.

Creek looked about the room at all the ingredients stored there, then to Branch, "You should eat too, or I'm subtracting points from your Smurf."

"Hefty," Branch reminded him, rolling his eyes, "And I'm included on the point system now too?"

"I figure you won't take my scoring your Smurf-" Creek began.

"Hefty," said Branch.

"-Seriously so I might as well have fun with it," finished Creek.

"Do you normally do this point thing in front of those you're scoring?" asked Hefty.

Shrugging, Creek went over to the counter where Papa Smurf typically mixed medicine, looking a few things over, "Not typically but how else was I going to get Poppy to eat?"

"By asking nicely?" suggested Poppy, munching on the Smurfberry that she had grabbed earlier.

"When has that ever worked?" asked Creek.

Rolling her eyes, Poppy looked around, pausing when she spotted Brainy.

Standing off to the side, Brainy stayed silent and as watching Creek with a concerned expression, oblivious to Poppy looking at him.

Poppy smiled, "Well, in any case, I'm giving Brainy bonus points for taking care of you since we got here."

Immediately Brainy blushed and Creek stopped looking over the counter to turn to her.

"Poppy, love, the points are for those we are dating," Creek reminded her.

"Yes, and?" asked Poppy.

"Brainy and I aren't dating," said Creek.

"Yet," grinned Poppy.

"Never," frowned Creek, "Just let it go."

"Nope," Poppy shook her head, "And I'm adding more bonus points for him putting up with all of your denial."

"There's nothing to deny, Poppy," said Creek, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "Brainy is too smart to be still be interested after hearing everything."

Blushing further, Brainy swallowed nervously, "Th-that's not true."

Turning to him, Creek raised an eyebrow.

Brainy wrung his hands together, "I mean, not that I'm not smart. Not that intelligence has anything to do with feelings. I mean, being able to solve an equation has nothing to do with the brain chemistry that leads towards attraction and-"

Snapping his fingers to get Brainy's attention, Hefty shook his head once Brainy was looking at him, "Brain-man, you're rambling."

"Oh, right," Brainy nodded and turned back to Creek, nibbling his lower lip before speaking, "I still like you."

A few blinks were all Creek did in response, staring afterward.

Wringing his hands more, Brainy rolled back and forth on his feet with nervous energy, "I, I understand that this isn't the best time for this, there's probably a lot you need to do before you're ready for any sort of relationship, if ever, but my feelings haven't changed. My feelings aren't going to change so I want to be here for you in whatever way you need me, even if its just as a friend."

Not moving, Creek continued to stare at him.

Looking between them, Branch turned to Poppy in silent question but she just smiled at him. He tried turning to Hefty but Hefty just shrugged, not knowing any more than he did.

"Bonus points to Brainy for being absurdly sweet," beamed Poppy.

"And breaking Creek's brain," mumbled Branch.

"Indeed," said Creek slowly, still staring at Brainy. He shook his head to himself and turned to the others, "Now seriously, the lot of you should eat. And, if no Smurf minds, perhaps I could use what's here to make more ointment for Branch?"

"Go for it," grinned Hefty, barely keeping from laughing when Branch blushed and elbowed him.

As the others sat at the table to dig into the food from the basket, Creek slowly turned back to Brainy, "Perhaps you would like to assist?"

Though initially surprised, Brainy absolutely beamed as he nodded, going over to Creek to help make more ointment.

Turning back to the counter, Creek began to gather what he would need.

Eating a muffin now, Poppy watched them with a huge smile on her face.

Absently picking at a muffin, Branch watched them with concern.

Noticing, Hefty put his hand over Branch's, and smiled softly when Branch turned to him. Leaning in, he kissed Branch's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Though Branch smiled gently in return, his colors only went from gray to pale blue despite the words that normally made his colors instantly bright.

Knowing how hard this situation had to be for Branch, Hefty tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he listed Branch's hand and kissed it, "Eat."

"I need my hand for that, Doofus," pointed out Branch, smiling a little more.

"Use your other one," grinned Hefty, keeping a firm hold on him.

Rolling his eyes, Branch picked up his muffin with his other hand to eat.

As he worked, Creek made sure to keep a distance between himself and Brainy, even as he instructed Brainy on how the ointment was made. He wasn't sure what to think of any of this. Poppy, he somewhat understood, she was rather loving and forgiving in most aspects. Branch, despite their years of animosity, due to Creek's own doing, was still the overly protective, sweet child Creek fell in love with, all those years ago, underneath it all. Hefty had, somehow, became a kindred spirit of sorts and Creek didn't know Smurfette well enough to understand her reasoning behind her reactions.

But Brainy, Brainy was a puzzle. The Smurf had certainly spent enough time around Creek to know that he wasn't worth forgiving but Brainy claimed to still be interested in pursuing a relationship with Creek. That definitely didn't make any sense, Brainy was too smart and too sweet to see himself as compatible with someone like Creek.

That almost had to be it though. Brainy was just too nice to admit that he was no longer interested. If Creek ever got a moment alone with Brainy, he'd have to let Brainy know that it was alright and he didn't have to pretend for Creek's sake.

Almost finished with the ointment, Creek looked around the counter, "Are there any scented oils here?"

"I don't think so," said Brainy, "I think Karate Smurf has some if you need it."

"It would just make the ointment smell nicer but its not necessary," commented Creek, starting to pour it into a container. "Branch can add some later when he goes home if he wants."

Finishing his food, Branch stood and walked over to them, "Thank you Creek, but you know you don't have to worry about this, my scars aren't going anywhere."

"Good one," laughed Poppy.

"Your scars lightening up and hopefully fading is the whole point of the ointment," Creek closed up the new jar, "Besides, it served as a good distraction for a bit…"

Watching Creek worriedly, Branch slowly reached out, so Creek could pull back if he wanted, and put his hand over Creek's, "Look, you came back rather quickly from Therapist Smurf's mushroom so I'm going to assume it didn't go well."

"An accurate assumption," agreed Creek, looking at their hands.

"But I think you should try again," said Branch, "It does help."

"I can't see how," commented Creek. "It won't change what happened."

"It won't but it can help change how you think about it," said Branch. He paused and took a deep breath, "Talking to Therapist Smurf has helped me with what turned me gray when I was a child."

Slowly, Creek looked up at Branch. He knew that Branch didn't remember that Creek knew the reasoning behind his gray. The fact that Branch even referenced it in an attempt to help Creek was a bit surprising, to say the least, and it touched Creek that Branch was willing to do that for him.

Standing, Hefty walked over to them and stood beside Branch to face Creek, "It does help, you just need to be willing to try and give it time."

Turning to look at Hefty, Creek knew Hefty had to be speaking from experience. The Smurf seemed to have no problems loving Branch and letting himself be loved. In a way, Creek was jealous of that strength.

"Alright," Creek agreed, looking at the ground again, "But I still don't want to go alone."

"That's understandable," said Branch, "One of us can go with you."

"I'm not sure Therapist Smurf will allow Hefty back in with me," said Creek.

Frowning, Branch turned to Hefty, "What did you do?"

"Surprisingly it was nothing bad," said Creek before Hefty could defend himself, "Unless you count being aggressively supportive."

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do," Branch smiled at Hefty.

Smiling softly, Hefty wished he could kiss Branch but didn't think he should in front of Creek right then.

Swallowing, Creek looked up at Hefty, "I'm sorry for what I said."

Hefty sighed, "It wasn't fun hearing but you did have a point."

Not sure what to think of this, Branch looked between them worriedly.

Looking between them as well, Creek sighed and pulled his hand free from Branch, "Could you two just hug or something? This is a very weird tension to be stuck in the middle of."

"Um, we don't have to," mumbled Hefty.

"Yes, you do," Creek frowned at him. "Don't stop being affectionate with your mate on my account; seeing you two kissing isn't going to repulse me. Well, not any more than it did before my memories returned."

Branch blushed at Creek calling them "mates" and Creek knew it was true when Branch didn't deny it and Hefty smiled at Branch so fondly, Creek would have thought they were already married.

"Oh, are we finally acknowledging Branch's hickeys then?" asked Poppy, who grinned when Branch blushed worse, "Nice work there, Heft-man."

"Thanks," Hefty puffed up proudly, laughing when Branch hit his arm.

Around him the two couples chatted and teased, Creek relieved not to be the center of attention for the time being. He slipped away from Branch and closer to Brainy, very much aware that Brainy had barely taken his eyes off of Creek the whole time.

"You don't have to look so worried," Creek told Brainy softly.

"I can't help it," mumbled Brainy, a slight blush rising in his cheeks at having been caught so easily.

Humming, Creek looked down at Brainy's hands, remembering the glow that came from them that morning to save Creek's life. At the time it had been a relief but now Creek wondered if it was karma making sure he didn't escape punishment, "I feel like you should be telling your Papa about your recently awakened abilities."

"It can wait," said Brainy.

"Are you sure?" asked Creek, "Haven't you been trying to make a flower bloom for some time now?"

"It can wait," Brainy assisted.

"Would you go if I went with you?" asked Creek.

Brainy nibbled his lower lip, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Creek nodded, "I'm honestly rather curious how your magic sprang out so suddenly after trying to harness it for so long. Besides," he paused, looking around the mushroom, "I really do feel like I've been in this mushroom for a small eternity."

"What about," Brainy began but stopped, not sure how to ask.

"My gray?" Creek guessed, watching Brainy nod, "Smurfs already saw me going to Therapist Smurf's so its no big secret. It's going back to the Troll Tree that I'm worried about."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Unfortunately, Brainy and Creek did not go to Papa Smurf's mushroom unattended. They were accompanied by Branch, Poppy, Smurfette and Hefty so Creek's conversation with Brainy would have to wait for a later time.

When they arrived, Papa was thankfully home and welcomed them in after he got over his surprise. He looked at Creek's gray in concern but, thankfully, didn't ask. Instead, he listened to what happened, scolding Creek for going off on his own but impressed with Branch's ingenuity to scare Gargamel off. Once they were done, he couldn't stop smiling, grabbing it a potted flower and offering it to Brainy, "Let me see what you can do, Brainy."

Not taking it, Brainy just stared at the plant hand wrung his hands. What if he couldn't use magic again? What if healing Creek had been a fluke? He didn't want to disappoint Papa.

Seeing Brainy hesitate, Creek lightly bumped Brainy's arm with his own, "The flower isn't going to bloom at a distance, Brainy, go on and show us your magic."

Brainy smiled softly at Creek before turning to take the pot from Papa. He took in a deep, relaxing breath and as he exhaled the flower began to glow and bloomed beautifully in his hold. Still, he chuckled in amazement, "I did it!"

"Was there any doubt?" asked Creek, smiling slightly at Brainy's excitement.

"That's amazing, Brain-man," Hefty congratulated, lightly rubbing the top of Brainy's head in a soft noogie, "I know you've been working hard for this."

"Good thing too, or," Smurfette glanced at Creek and stopped herself.

Still, Poppy instantly grabbed Creek in a tight hug.

"Think it was the adrenaline of the situation that made the magic kick in?" asked Branch, trying to pull Poppy off of Creek but failing.

"Possibly," said Papa, taking the plant from Brainy. He turned to Creek, "Could you hold this for a moment, Creek?"

Though he didn't understand why, Creek held out his hands for the potted plant, jumping in surprise and dislodging Poppy when the pot cracked and fell apart at his touch, "What just happened?"

"Confirming a suspicion," said Papa, bending down and magically putting the pot back together, along with the dirt and flower back inside, unharmed. "Trolls must have latent magical abilities, just like Smurfs, but ours mostly stays dormant except for the aging process. Troll magic must be how you control your hair and possibly factor in your colors but remain dormant otherwise."

Poppy took the pot from Papa and stared at it, grunting a little and then pouting, "Then how come I can't make the flower bloom?"

"And why did Creek make the pot explode?" asked Branch.

"Brainy has been training his magic via trying to make the flower bloom so he has some control over it," said Papa, "However, Creek's newly awakened magic is untrained and running amok, as it were."

"Then why haven't I made anything else explode?" asked Creek, "And what awakened this magic to begin with?"

"The pot has been gathered residual magic from Brainy's training so it's a little more sensitive, I think," explained Papa, setting the pot down. "Other objects should be safe unless Creek concentrates on them more. As for how it awakened, I think Creek's meditation and yoga has, on a subconscious level, made him more attune and sensitive to magic. Something must have connected Creek's and Brainy's energies and awakened both of their magical potential, possibly when Creek's life was in danger."

Glancing over at Brainy, Creek saw that the smart Smurf was, indeed, blushing confirming Creek's suspicions that they were thinking the same thing. It wasn't Creek's life being in danger that awakened their magic; it had been the kiss from the night before. But, like Brainy, Creek was not about to volunteer that information.

"Must be the meditation," commented Poppy, "Because I do yoga too."

"I hardly call dancing via yoga moves, actual yoga," Branch rolled his eyes. "It's amazing no one has hurt themselves doing that."

Scoffing, Poppy gave Branch a playful shove, "Shows what you know, Copper has hurt himself several times doing just that."

"You're only proving my point," Branch smiled.

Moving closer, Smurfette smiled at Creek, "I guess this means you and Brainy will be taking magic lessons together, huh?"

Creek looked over at the potted flower, "I'm not sure if I want to," he turned to Papa, "If I ignore the magic, will it go away?"

Sighing, Papa shook his head, "More than likely it will just come out in more destructive ways if you don't learn control. It could even kill you."

"Can't say that I would mind that," mumbled Creek, unaware that he had said that out loud, surprised when Poppy suddenly hugged him, far too tightly, again, "Poppy?"

Sniffling, Poppy nuzzled Creek closer, "You're not allowed to die."

"I'm pretty sure you don't get a say in the matter," said Creek.

"Um, Creek," Hefty waited until Creek turned to him, "You were sort of thinking out loud again."

"Oh," said Creek slowly, "I really need to stop doing that."

"Maybe you should go see Therapist Smurf again?" asked Branch.

"It's hasn't even been a day," protested Creek, "Can't it wait?"

"Sure, if you'd like to start magic lessons," Branch crossed his arms.

"So, my choices are between going to talk to Therapist Smurf and magic lessons?" asked Creek, "Do I get a say in this?"

"No," stated Poppy.

Creek sighed, "Magic lessons it is, but the lot of you can go somewhere else. I can't imagine any of this will be easily with an audience."

Frowning, Poppy shook her head, "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll hardly be alone," said Creek, "Brainy and the father of Smurfs will be here."

"Just Papa is fine, Creek," commented Papa.

"Sorry, never had that kink," Creek deadpanned, internally relishing Papa's blush in reaction but enjoying Brainy's confused face all the more.

"Don't be gross," Poppy pulled back from the hug to roll her eyes at him.

"I am gross," stated Creek.

Poppy pouted, looking at Creek worriedly.

"Don't give me those kicked caterpillar eyes," Creek directed Poppy towards the door, "You're free to come back and hang all over me after the magic lesson is over, though I'd think you'd rather drape yourself all over Smurfette."

"I can do both," said Poppy.

"Kinky," rebutted Creek.

"Creek!" Poppy blushed.

Branch chuckled, "Glad to see that your twisted sense of humor is still intact."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," shrugged Creek, relieved when the group finally herded themselves out.

Looking between Creek and Papa, Brainy finally settled on Papa, "What does kinky mean?"

The look of absolute horror on Papa Smurf's face made Creek's face crack into a small smile. Really, Brainy was far too adorable for his own good.

Somehow Papa managed to avoid answering by starting the magic lesson. Brainy was given a book of simple spells to look over to find one he's be comfortable trying while Papa tried to talk Creek through not making the pot explode.

Concentrating on the matter, just made the pot explode faster. After a few tries Creek asked Papa to just put the pot down in front of him and concentrate on Brainy for a bit. Once Papa was no longer trying to mentor him, Creek let his thoughts wander a bit, trying to recall how he meditated before using for memory suppression.

Initially Creek became curious about meditation because he had been amazed by how quiet and still his uncle became while he did it. In some way, it reminded Creek of Branch in the way that you could forget Branch was even there with how little he had made a sound during those days. Many early attempts to learn just resulted in Creek taking an unscheduled nap but his uncle was very patient and never got upset with Creek, even when Creek deserved it.

As much as Creek loved and missed his parents, Creek knew he would have been a much different Troll without his uncle's influence. Most times he wondered if it would have been a good or bad difference but now he couldn't help but think of how disappointed his uncle would be if he had lived long enough to know how Creek misused his teachings.

A hand came and grasped Creek's shoulder in a way that was firm but still tender in such a way Creek thought that, somehow, he had summoned his uncle back to him. Though he knew it was impossible, he was still disappointed when he looked up and saw Papa Smurf.

"Creek," Papa's voice was kind, eyes concerned and smile gentle as he spoke, as if speaking to one of his own Smurflings, "Are you alright?"

"Why?" Creek felt like he should brush Papa's hand off but didn't move to do so, "Was I thinking out loud again?"

"No," Papa's tone took on an edge of concern, "But, even if I ignore the gray, you look like you're going to cry."

Sniffling, Creek wiped at his face, even though no tears had fallen yet, "It's nothing, just reminiscing on my uncle; Brainy thinks you two would have gotten along." He forced a smile, "I hope you won't be too disappointed but I won't be flirting with you anymore."

Chuckling, Papa released Creek's shoulder to pat his hair, "That's alright, I think Brainy will appreciate your restraint as well."

Face turning a shade darker with a blush, Brainy lifted the book to cover it up, "Papa, please…"

Smiling, Papa turned his attention back to Creek, "I understand that you don't know me very well but I can listen if you ever wish to talk."

It was tempting to say that he would rather talk to Willow, if only for Papa Smurf's reaction, but Creek couldn't muster the energy to do so. Plus, it felt wrong, somehow, to even jokingly flirt anymore, especially in front of Brainy. Instead he just nodded, "Thank you."

Nodding, Papa paused, waiting to see if maybe Creek would take him up on the offer. When Creek didn't, Papa gave him an encouraging smile and returned to the lesson, giving him space for the time being.

As Papa Smurf concentrated on Brainy, Creek worked on his breathing, slowly relaxing as he normally would have for meditation. Instead of trying to meditate though, he picked up the pot, pleasantly surprised when it didn't explode in his hands.

If the Smurfs noticed, they didn't say anything, still working on their lesson. As Creek watched, he wasn't sure what it was at first, Brainy concentrating on a torn piece of paper. When the tare began to seal back together, Creek wondered if it was some sort of repairing spell or a way to practice healing without someone being hurt.

After the tare in the paper was completely sealed, Brainy looked exhausted. But when he looked up and saw Creek watching, he smiled.

And the pot exploded again in Creek's hands.

"Ah, bloody hell," Creek mumbled, looking at the dirt all over him rather than Brainy's sweet smile.

After they left Papa's mushroom, it took a while for them to actually leave. This was due to Popp continuously running to a window, trying to peek in and running to the next window each time Branch pulled her away until Hefty finally just picked her up and carried her away.

"No fair," Poppy pouted, crossing her arms as she was slung over Hefty's shoulder.

"Welcome to my life," Branch glanced back at her but continued to walk beside Hefty.

"I'm just being concerned," Poppy protested.

"Creek wants some space and he's not alone," Branch countered, "I think we can respect his wishes in this."

"Papa will watch him," Smurfette walked a little behind Hefty so she could speak directly to Poppy. "And, of course, Brainy will too."

"Brainy better or I'm taking away his bonus points," Poppy huffed, starting to poke over Hefty's back in an attempt to find a tickle spot and earn her freedom.

Ignoring her, Hefty wondered where he should even be walking to. He finally settled on Smurfette's mushroom before changing course and asking, "When did that even start anyway?"

"You mean Brainy and Creek?" asked Poppy, "I'm not sure actually."

"I think Brainy starting liking Creek back at the Troll Tree," said Smurfette, "Brainy never said a word whenever Creek was paying attention to him; at first I thought Brainy was mad but Clumsy pointed out that Brainy was being bashful."

Hefty hummed, setting Poppy down when they reached Smurfette's mushroom but immediately grabbed hold of the princess when she tried to run off, easily dragging her in once Smurfette opened the door, "Now that you mentioned it, Brainy was awfully quiet during song boot camp."

"Brainy was at song boot camp?" asked Branch, not knowing much about how Hefty prepared for the song ambush. He closed the door once they were all inside and stayed there, guarding the most obvious exit.

Seeing this, Poppy sighed and willingly sat on Smurfette's bed once Hefty released her, "Yeah, the whole Snack Pack was there and most of the Smurfs that first came to the tree. Only Stormy and Lily headed back to the Village to get the rest of the Smurfs for the ambush."

"It was mostly Poppy and Creek helping with the singing and dancing lessons," said Hefty. "Smidge was listening at your door to see if you would come back up while Guy tried to get the slot off the door and Suki played music for us to practice with. The rest were just there to laugh at me whenever Creek squirted me with glitter."

Despite himself, Branch chuckled, "He squirted you with glitter? Is that how you got that shimmer stuff all over you?"

"No, the glitter was a punishment for screwing up a lyric or a dance step," Hefty explained with a frown. "He made sure to emphasis how much you hated glitter."

"Branch doesn't hate glitter," protested Poppy.

"Branch hates glitter," Branch emphasized each word accordingly.

Chuckling, Smurfette sat beside Poppy on her bed, "Brainy actually made the shimmer stuff though; he was messing around with some of the glitter and came up with that while everyone was working on their tasks."

"Pretty amazing Brainy made that in such a short time," commented Branch. "I bet most Trolls would love it if he made more."

Poppy nodded, "I already asked Brainy if he would but we need to get him more glitter first."

Humming, Branch absently nodded, thinking over everything. Brainy seemed like a bit of a handful at times but overall a very caring and curious Smurf. Branch could see Brainy being a good match for Creek if Branch wasn't so worried about Creek rushing into a relationship after being forced to remember everything with Brocade. Why couldn't he have realized that something happened sooner? Why couldn't be have helped Creek when he needed it?

"Branch?" Hefty gently put his hand on Branch's arm, "Are you okay? You're, um, you're going gray again."

Looking down at his hand, Branch sighed, "I was," he swallowed, "I was just thinking about Creek."

Nodding, Hefty pulled Branch into a hug, "He'll get through this."

"It didn't sound like he wants to," Branch mumbled, leaning against Hefty.

"People say things they don't really mean when they're hurting," Hefty paused to kiss Branch's temple. "We just need to make sure he knows he's not alone and support him the best that we can."

Raising his arms to hug Hefty back, Branch silently nodded.

Watching them, Poppy turned to Smurfette, trying not to worry.

Silently taking Poppy's hand, Smurfette gives it a squeeze but continues to watch Hefty and Branch with the same concerns.

Slowly pulling back from the hug, Hefty kept an arm around Branch as he turns to face the girls, "In the meantime I think I should go talk to Therapist Smurf, apologize for being 'aggressively supportive' and see when he's available to talk to Creek again. They really should have a proper session before you guys head home."

Branch nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Smiling softly, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, "Not this time; you should stay here and catch up with Poppy." He kissed Branch softly, "I'll be back soon."

After he left the mushroom, Hefty sighed. Branch was worried enough without having to be concerned about Hefty on top of Creek. He'd let Branch join him another day but today he really needed his own session with Therapist Smurf.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

When Hefty left Therapist Smurf's office, he was surprised to find Branch waiting for him in the seating area. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out to explain himself.

Standing, Branch picked up a basket and went over to Hefty, "Ready to go?"

Further surprised, Hefty simply nodded.

Raising his free hand, Branch offered it to Hefty, "I grabbed some lunch from Chef's, where would you like to eat?"

Glancing at the basket, Hefty took Branch's hand, "My mushroom?"

"Alright," Branch nodded and headed out with him.

Holding Branch's hand more firmly, Hefty walked with Branch silently. His mind buzzed with things he should say but nothing came out.

When Hefty's grip tightened, Branch looked up at Hefty and squeezed his hand, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

Slowly a smile crept onto Hefty's face. He paused their walk, in order to pull Branch close and kiss him, "I love you."

Going from gray to pale blue, Branch smiled back at him, "I love you too."

* * *

When Poppy and Smurfette arrived for lunch, Creek was surprised that Branch and Hefty were not with them. Apparently Hefty needed to apologize to Therapist Smurf and talk to him about Creek, and Branch, despite Hefty saying that he should stay with Poppy, went after him. Obviously Poppy thought Hefty's excuse was the truth but one look at a worried Papa Smurf confirmed Creek's suspicions that Hefty might have needed to talk to Therapist Smurf about his own problems. Creek frowned a little when he saw Brainy looking concerned as well, it was only a matter of time before the smart Smurf figured it all out.

"I'll get some glasses and some Smurfberry juice," Papa announced after clearing his throat. "Poppy, Creek; do you like Smurfberry juice?"

"Yeah, it's delicious," Poppy grinned and licked her lips for emphasis.

Pausing to think it over, Creek couldn't remember if he'd had tried the beverage. He remembered Brainy drinking it at one point but he couldn't recall if he had. Instead he said, "Smurfberries are good berries."

"Smurf yeah," Poppy agreed, making Papa Smurf smile and Smurfette giggle. She didn't seem to notice that Brainy was too lost in thought to respond. After Papa left the room, she turned to Creek, "How are the magic lessons going?"

Suggesting to his pants, Creek frowned, "I'm covered in dirt, take a guess."

"You'll get it," Poppy tried to assure him.

"It may not be possible for me to get," commented Creek, raising a hand to pause her when she saw she was about to protest. "Papa Smurf seems to think Trolls all have some latent magic due to how we control our hair. This incident may have brought mine to the surface more but it might not be possible for me to do with more with it like a Smurf can. At this point I'd be fine with not taking a regular dirt bath trying to hold a potted flower."

"Laundry Smurf could wash those for you," said Brainy, still seeming to be worried about his thoughts but content to put them on hold for a moment.

"My, Brainy, trying to get me naked?" Creek deadpanned.

Blushing, Brainy covered his face, "That's not what I meant, you j-" He stopped, frowning to himself.

"Jerk," Creek finished for him. "I'm still a cruel, manipulative jerk. Knowing my past doesn't change my present."

"Creek," Poppy gently squeezed Creek's arm, "You're not any of those things."

At that, Creek managed a tiny smile, "You have no idea, Princess."

Papa Smurf returned with drink, pausing when he entered a cloud of tension among the group. He looked between them, trying to pin point it, "What did I miss now?"

"Your son is trying to get me naked," said Creek.

"I am not!" protested Brainy, blushing again.

"Made the suggestion right in front of Poppy and Smurfette," Creek continued, unperturbed, "Quite scandalous, really."

"I was just suggesting laundry," groaned Brainy, covering his face again.

"I didn't exactly pack other clothes when I came here," commented Creek.

Looking between them, Papa was silent for a moment, "Alright, well, Tailor can take care of that."

"I don't have Smurf money," pointed out Creek.

"Smurfs don't use money," Poppy explained. "Everyone contributes and everyone gets what they need." She turned to Smurfette, "Right?"

Smiling, Smurfette kissed Poppy's cheek, "Right."

"I've hardly contributed anything," said Creek, sighing when Poppy latched onto his side, "To Smurfs; Poppy, I love you, but please stop fussing."

"Never," Poppy looked up and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're stuck with me."

"I'll never understand why you put up with me," said Creek, "But I can't say that I'm ungrateful."

Grinning, Poppy hugged Creek more.

Papa sat with the group, passing out the drinks, "I think we've done enough magic for today if you all want to go to Tailor's after eating."

"But what about Creek's control?" asked Poppy worriedly.

"I think he's closer then he realizes," Papa gave Creek a smile before turning back to Poppy, "He actually held the pot in one piece for a bit. Well, at least until Brainy smiled at him."

Creek could just feel Poppy grinning her head off at him so he didn't bother to turn to her, "Not a word, Poppy."

Giggling, Poppy did a little dance in her chair and somehow that was worse.

After lunch, they left Papa's mushroom to head to Tailor's, Poppy bouncing around and smiling to herself as she walked.

"Not much affects her stride, does it?" asked Brainy.

"Her resilient energy is part of why everyone loves her," commented Creek, noticing Brainy slump a little at that, "Platonically; she's one of the few Trolls that I can say is friends with everyone at the Tree."

Catching up, Branch and Hefty joined them on the path.

Frowning, Branch waved his arms to get Poppy's attention, "Poppy, do you really think that this is the best time for singing?"

Rolling her eyes, Poppy smiled in return, "Music is good for the soul, right Creek?"

Eyes darting between them, Creek had the distinct feeling this was not going to end well for him, "Well, um, there's a time and place for everything, love."

In a blink, Poppy dashed over to Creek's side, "Music is for all time and places."

"Poppy, please, just let it go," Branch pleaded.

"Ignore him," Poppy waved her hand at Creek, "Come on, Creek, lets show Branch how it's done!"

Creek hesitated.

"Just let Creek be," Branch put his hand on Poppy's shoulder, "He'll sing if or when he wants to."

"Singing would help him feel better," Poppy insisted.

"Actually, he should be talking to Therapist Smurf," said Hefty.

"It didn't seem to help this morning," argued Poppy.

"It takes time for it to work, Poppy," Smurfette tried to reason.

"All the more reason for him to sing now," insisted Poppy.

"Singing can't be a cure all," Brainy shook his head, "It would be a temporary mood booster if anything."

The group continued to argue and Creek was torn between screaming, crying and running away from the lot of them. He knew they were all just trying to help but it was just making him feel worse to be causing all this. A heavy, buzzing energy was coursing through him and he just wanted it all to go away.

"Help me," Creek sang out, silencing the group around him, though he couldn't look at any of them, "it's like the walls are caving in."

Slowly Creek wrapped his arms around himself, remembering Brocade's tea that he almost drank, "Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood."

Walking over to Creek, Poppy gently put her hand on his arm, smiling and singing softly when he looked up at her, "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Creek pulled back from her, "Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing  
I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something  
I could take to ease my mind slowly  
Just have a drink and you'll feel better  
Just take her home and you'll feel better  
Keep telling me that it gets better," He paused and looked at Hefty,  
"Does it ever?"

Swallowing, Hefty remained silent, rubbing over his tattoo absently.

Stepping in, Branch sang, "Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on."

Tears threatened to form in Creek's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, "Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me  
I'm crawling in my skin  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood

It isn't in my blood…"

Again, Poppy put her hand on Creek's arm, "Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show."

This time Creek didn't pull back but he sang, "Looking through my life again, feeling anxious  
Afraid to be alone again, I hate this  
I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh  
Is there somebody who could..."

Branch joined Poppy, standing at Creek's other side, "You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on."

Hesitantly, Creek met Branch's eyes, "Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me  
I'm crawling in my skin  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood."

"Lean on me," Hefty softly sang, stalling a moment then the group looked at him. Still he forged on, "when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on."

Branch smiled softly at Hefty.

"It isn't in my blood," Creek repeated, looking at the ground now.

Poppy gently hugged Creek's side, "You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on."

Sniffling, Creek leaned against Poppy, still trying to keep back the tears, "I think, I think I should talk to Therapist Smurf again."

Holding him tighter, Poppy sighed but nodded, "Whatever you need, Creek."

Looking up, Hefty noticed there were a lot of Smurfs watching them, probably lured in by the singing. Quickly he waved his arms, trying to signal for them to go away. He was relieved when his fellow Smurf went back to their own businesses, even if they kept glancing back.

Standing close, Branch put an arm around Creek, not quite hugging him but letting him know that he's there, "Would you like me to go in with you this time?"

Staying against Poppy, Creek shook his head, "Your Smurf would be preferable."

Though he frowned slightly, Branch tried to joke, "You know his name is Hefty."

"I know," Creek admitted.

Keeping her arms around him, Poppy looked up at Hefty, silently asking him to go.

Also looking up at Hefty, Branch tried to convey his worry and silently let him know that he didn't have to go.

With a sigh, Hefty rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you want to go now? Therapist Smurf said he'd be available all day today."

Nodding, Creek straightened from leaning against Poppy.

"Um, maybe we could drop in to Tailor's really quick first?" asked Poppy, trying to hold onto Creek for a little longer.

"They're just pants," said Creek, "Just something to get through a bit so my pants can get cleaned before we go back to the Tree."

"He might need your measurements," said Poppy.

"That makes me want to go less," admitted Creek.

"Don't worry about it," said Branch. "Go talk to Therapist Smurf and we'll drop by Tailor's, alright?"

Creek nodded, "Thank you, Branch."

Since Tailors and Therapist Smurf's were in two different directions, the group silently watched as Creek left with Hefty to have another session.

Silently, Smurfette took Poppy's hand, "I know that was hard but Therapist Smurf really does want to help and he will."

"I just wish I could do something," Poppy admitted softly.

Wringing his hands together, Brainy approached her, "Princess?"

"Just Poppy is fine, Brainy," said Poppy.

Nodding, Brainy was silent for a moment. Then he softly said, "Sign me up."

Poppy blinked, "Sign you up for what?"

"Song Boot Camp," Brainy stammered, "I want to sign up for Song Boot Camp."

As Poppy's eyes went wide, Branch quickly got in between them, "Brainy, I don't think you know what you're asking for."

"I was there, I saw it," Brainy reminded him, "And I know it won't be easy but I," he paused, gathering courage, "I love Creek. Just singing for him hasn't been enough and I want to do all I can to show him just how much he means to me."

"You've sang for him already?" asked Branch, wondering when and where this happened.

Brainy nodded.

Poppy squealed, "Now this is definitely something I can do! Alright Brainy, time to learn how to sweep Creek off his feet and Branch is helping!"

"Oh Smurf," Branch groaned, much to Smurfette's amusement.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The second session with Therapist Smurf went better than the first, whereas there was actually a session had. Before they began, Therapist Smurf reiterated that his office was a safe place and nothing would leave the office without Creek's consent. This time, however, Therapist Smurf had Hefty sit slightly further away from Creek so hopefully he wouldn't be a distraction or feel the need to jump in so quickly.

Therapist Smurf had been there when Creek had recalled his trauma out loud so at least there was no need to repeat it in detail. He asked Creek a few questioned about Creek's affection for Branch, Creek's life since then, learning more about the suppression, Creek's night terrors and past relationships.

"Did you ever say no when someone presented you with a wooing gift?" Therapist Smurf asked, pausing writing to look at Creek.

Creek shrugged, "There wasn't much reason to; it was a date, not a commitment."

"Have you ever given someone a wooing gift?" asked Therapist Smurf.

Again, Creek shrugged, "There was never a need to. Usually whenever I felt an interest in someone they presented me with a gift first."

"Is that because they beat you to it or you flirted with them to get them to give you the wooing gift?" asked Therapist Smurf.

At that, Creek went silent, thinking it over. Had he ever even considered getting a wooing gift before? It felt like he hadn't, knowing the other Troll would.

Even though Creek said nothing, Therapist Smurf wrote something down, "Are you still in love with Branch?"

Turning, Creek glanced back at Hefty, whom seemed to have been waiting for it, already looking back at him. When Hefty gave a reassuring smile, Creek felt guilty but turned back to Therapist Smurf and nodded, "I don't think those feelings will ever go away."

"Have you ever said that you loved Branch out loud?" asked Therapist Smurf.

At that, Creek hesitated again. He had always tried to never say those feelings out loud, only recently did anyone outside of himself know those feelings existed. Even then, he didn't think he actually said it, others had for him. But he had earlier, today hadn't he? When Hefty said that he wished he could hate Creek?

"I have," Creek finally answered.

"You had to think about it a while," said Therapist Smurf, "Was it part of a conversation about Branch or did you say 'I love Branch' on your own accord?"

"Why doesn't matter if it's part of a conversation?" asked Creek.

"It was in response to something," said Therapist Smurf, "I would like you to say 'I love Branch' without anything before or after."

Creek swung his feet back and forth as he sat on the weird couch, "Wouldn't you telling me to say it be a response to you though?"

"In a way but, please, humor me," Therapist Smurf put down his pencil to wait and observe Creek.

"I," Creek started and suddenly his mouth felt very dry. He knew that Branch wasn't there, that Hefty already knew, but it felt like a butterfly was trying to burst out of his heart and suffocate him via his throat.

"It's alright Creek, nothing leaves this room, remember?" Therapist Smurf gently reminded him.

Air felt harder to take in as Creek tried to swallow, "I," that butterfly had friends now and they were all working to make him nauseous. He drew up his knees to his chest, trying to calm the butterflies down, "I can't."

Humming, Therapist Smurf wrote a few things down before turning to Creek again, "Why do you think you can't say it?"

Grasping his knees, Creek shrugged, "The idea of saying it, makes me feel… nauseous and it gets hard to breath."

"Creek, I don't doubt that you were, or still are, in love with Branch," Therapist Smurf began, "But it seems like you use those feelings as a shield to keep others at bay."

A soft chuckle escaped Creek, "Brainy said something similar."

Therapist Smurf smiled softly, "Brainy doesn't have any training but he can be rather observant."

"You can say that again," sighed Creek.

For the moment, Therapist Smurf closed his notebook, "Creek, recovery from a trauma like this means different things to different people. Some people just want things to feel safe again. Others make their focus keeping others safe."

Creek glanced back at Hefty again, who looked away this time.

"You seem to want to make the world feel 'normal', like it was before you were hurt," Therapist Smurf continued. "Your affection for Branch was a staple of your life from an early age so it makes sense that you would cling to it."

"You think, I don't really feel that way about Branch anymore?" asked Creek.

"It's possible but I can't tell you how you feel," commented Therapist Smurf. "What I think, in order for you to move forward, you need to let go of the past."

"Such as my feelings for Branch?" asked Creek, frowning.

Therapist Smurf nodded, "Accept that Branch is in a relationship and be his friend as you two started out. You might find that friendship is enough or fall in love all over again. It's even possible that you'll find that you won't like Branch at all when you take out the possible romance."

At this, both Creek and Hefty scoffed.

"How do you suggest that I let go of my affection for him while still being around him?" asked Creek.

"More honest communication," suggested Therapist Smurf. "You don't have to admit to your feelings if you don't want to but talking to Branch about some of the things you've been keeping from him over the years may help clean the slate."

"That could be quite the can of worms," commented Creek, he actually had a bit of a list as far as Branch was concerned.

"Take your time," Therapist Smurf assured him, "There's no rush to these things."

"Try telling that to Poppy," Creek smiled fondly while thinking of his friend.

"I would love to have Poppy in for a session but she seems rather adamant that I'm," Therapist Smurf trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

"A happiness vampire," Creek supplied.

"That sounds accurate," Therapist Smurf nodded. "Do you think she'd be more willing to talk to a Troll Therapist?"

"If there was such a thing, probably," admitted Creek.

"I've been thinking that it might be a good idea to train a Troll in my therapy practice so there's a better resource for Trolls who would feel more comfortable talking to them, rather than me," explained Therapist Smurf. "Plus, it would be a closer resource for you and Branch if there were times you could not make it here."

Creek hummed, thinking it over, "I can't imagine Branch not wanting to come here to see Hefty but it would be better for winter, at least, when travel would be harder."

"If you know of anyone that would be a good candidate, let me know," Therapist Smurf asked. "Before we end this session, there's something sensitive I'd like to talk to you about."

Creek looked at him flatly, "This whole conversation has been rather sensitive."

A small, apologetic smile spread across Therapist Smurf's lips, "Of course but I mean that, if you're more comfortable around me now, I think you would prefer Hefty leave for this last bit."

Frowning, Creek looked back at Hefty.

The strong Smuf smiled softly, "It's okay Creek, it's whatever you're comfortable with."

For a bit, Creek hesitated, then nodded, "Alright.'

Hefty stood, patting Creek's shoulder, and giving him another smile, before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Not sure what to think about this, Creek returned his attention to Therapist Smurf.

"Creek," Therapist Smurf started, voice with a hint of concern, which worried Creek further, "I know this is a delicate question but when you told us what happened you also told us how you almost drank Brocade's tea."

"I was rather desperate at the idea Brocade could come back," Creek quickly defended.

"I know," Therapist assured him, "But Creek, it's important for me to know how you feel about that."

"How I feel about nearly killing myself?" Creek asked, pausing for Therapist's nod. "I'm not sure what you expect me to say."

"I would hope you could feel safe enough to be honest with me," said Therapist.

At that, Creek laughed, "Safe? I can recall very few instances of that in my life and one day and your promises of this being a safe space do nothing to reassure me."

Silence was the first response, Therapist Smurf writing something down, "Then can you tell me about when you felt safe? I take it that it was when your memories were suppressed?"

"Two instances, yes," Creek admitted, "But it's hard to describe. I wasn't actively afraid when my memories were suppressed but, I guess I didn't realize how _unsafe_ I felt until someone made me feel safe."

"Who made you feel safe?" asked Therapist.

"My parents," started Creek, such an obvious answer, "But after they were taken, it was Branch."

"Branch?" asked Therapist.

"Yes," Creek smiled a little, "I know it's silly, I'm older than he is but there were times that he needed me, even if he didn't know it, and when I was there for him, it made me feel like I was safe too."

"That's not silly," Therapist assured him with a smile.

This made Creek smile a little more. He stayed silent for a bit, thinking over his life, "I felt safe with my uncle but when he died it took me a while to feel that again. Eventually Miss Frizz helped but, I don't know, I never really felt like one of her kids like the others."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Therapist.

"Because I left," Creek shrugged. "I went from my parents, to Miss Frizz for a few months, to my uncle, and back to Miss Frizz again until I was an adult. Plus, she made no qualms about how upset she was with me for picking on Branch."

"So, you felt a separation," Therapist theorized, "Do you think she doesn't care about you?"

"No, I know she cares," said Creek, "Just not as much as her kids."

"Like Brocade?" asked Therapist.

Creek's entire body tensed.

"Is that why you thought you couldn't tell Miss Frizz?" asked Therapist. "Did you think she'd choose Brocade's side over yours because he was her son and you weren't?"

Wrapping his arms around himself, Creek spoke softly, "I don't want to talk about him."

"Creek, you'll need to discuss him eventually if we're never going to make progress," said Therapist Smurf, "But this is at your pace, it doesn't have to be today."

Swallowing, Creek nodded, to show that he understood.

"Alright," Therapist nodded, "Who made you safe during your period of suppression?"

"Cinnamon," stated Creek.

"And who is Cinnamon?" asked Therapist.

"The Troll I almost married," said Creek.

"You were engaged?"

"No, he broke off our relationship while I was preparing to propose."

"Did he tell you why?"

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Creek stared at his toes, "He could tell that I was hiding something from him but not even I knew what it was at the time."

"Do you have a relationship with him now?" asked Therapist.

"He's one of the few Trolls I've dated that I'm still friends with," Creek nodded.

"You didn't have sex with him," stated Therapist.

Creek glanced up at Therapist Smurf before looking back down at his toes, "How do you know that?"

"Training, observation, listening," Therapist Smurf summarized, "You've dated plenty of Trolls but he's the one you almost married, the one you felt safe with; there had to be something different about him."

"I don't know whether to call your observations skills amazing or creepy," admitted Creek. "Why do you do this, anyway? Listen to Smurf and Troll problems all day long?"

"It's how I know I can help them," said Therapist, "Like I hope that I can help you."

Staying silent, Creek absently picked some dirt off his pants.

"Who's the second one?" asked Therapist Smurf.

"The second one of what?" asked Creek.

"The second one that made you feel safe," explained Therapist, "You said there were two instances while your memories were suppressed."

Creek looked up, "I did?" He frowned at Therapist's nod, pausing to think about it. Who else had made him feel safe?

Therapist Smurf smiled, "I think that's a good note to end on for you to think about on your own for a bit, unless there's anything further you like to discuss right now."

Shaking his head, Creek straightened his knees and stood, "How often do you think I'll need to come here?"

"Let's start with weekly sessions," said Therapist Smurf, "We can do more or less depending on how you feel as we go."

Creek frowned again but nodded, "Alright."

Therapist Smurf walked Creek out and turned to Hefty, who was leaning against the wall near the door, "I appreciate you showing some restraint this time, Hefty. Would you like to stay a little longer on your own?"

Hefty shook his head, "Not today but thanks Therapist Smurf."

"Yes," Creek hesitated, "Thank you."

Therapist Smurf smiled at then, waving goodbye as he went back into his office.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Hefty.

"I am unsure," Creek admitted, "But it has definitely given me a lot to think about."

Looking around the room, it was surprising to find that the waiting area was empty.

"I thought for sure I'd be tackled the moment we finished," stated Creek.

"Ditto," agreed Hefty, "Maybe they got caught up at Tailor's?"

"Probably," agreed Creek. He hesitated and turned to the Smurf, "Are you sure you don't need to talk to Therapist Smurf on your own again?"

Hefty blinked, then smiled a little, "I'm sure."

Nodding, Creek stared at Hefty's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I realize this must be bringing up a lot of bad things for you but." He trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

"I understand," Hefty said it as a statement, possibly supplying the answer for Creek.

Again, Creek nodded, "I also think you need to talk to Brainy. He's putting the pieces together and there's only a matter of time before he figures everything out."

This time, Hefty sighed, "He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"But rather illogical for someone so smart," commented Creek, heading for the door.

Holding out an arm, Hefty blocked him, "What do you mean?"

"He's still interested in me," said Creek.

"So, you think, because of what happened, that anyone who likes you is stupid?" Hefty frowned, remembering similar thoughts he had about himself about fifty years ago.

"I think that while your assault made you someone who protects, it made me someone who harms," said Creek, "And I've told him not to trust me but he seems to have a distinct lack of self-preservation."

"You can't count Brocade," Hefty insisted.

"I wasn't," said Creek.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 _After the kiss, Hefty and Branch walked to Hefty's mushroom in silence, keeping hold of each other's hands. Once the door behind them closed however, Hefty pulled Branch close to kiss him and just hold him._

 _Using his hair, Branch set the basket containing their lunch to the side so he could properly hold Hefty back, "How are you doing there, Hero?"_

 _Smiling slightly, Hefty huffed softly, "Not feeling particularly heroic right now."_

" _Why not?" asked Branch, pulling back slightly to look at his Smurf._

 _Reaching up, Hefty absently stroked over Branch's cheek, "Lots of things." He pulled back a bit more to look Branch over, "Gargamel didn't hut you or the others, did he?"_

" _You mean besides that bastard kicking Creek?" asked Branch, smiling slightly when Hefty circled him as if to make sure he hadn't missed any signs of injury from that morning. "He never got near me or Poppy; and you know Briny took care of Creek's injuries."_

" _I know," Hefty nodded but circled Branch once more, "Never hurts to ask."_

 _Once Hefty stopped, Branch cupped Hefty's cheek, "I'm fine. We're all going to be fine. Like you said, it will just take time." Stepping closer, he held Hefty close, "You're not alone."_

 _Swallowing, Hefty held Branch back, "I'm sorry for not taking you with me to Therapist's."_

 _Shaking his head, Branch stayed closed, "Don't be. I know how it is, being used to dealing with things in your own way. Plus, I've only learned about your pain recently, I don't know what you've done or what you do when you're having a hard time. But I want to learn, I want to help you when you need it, even if it means just waiting for you to come back from whatever it is you need to do."_

 _Again, Hefty swallowed, this time trying to keep his eyes from watering up as he held Branch tighter, "I love you."_

" _I love you too," said Branch, giving Hefty a squeeze._

Walking with Creek to Tailor's now, Hefty wondered if there was anything he could say to help Creek. He knew the guru was pretty set in his viewpoint that he was somehow damaged by his experience with Brocade and he was not trustworthy to be in a relationship with Brainy. Part of Hefty wanted to keep them apart, knowing how deceptive Creek could be when he wanted to, but he had never seen Brainy so enthralled by a person before.

Sure, Brainy had come a long way from his loud mouth days where he scolded and lectured his fellow Smurfs constantly and quoted Papa non-stop like a ridiculous suck up. The smart Smurf was now better at showing that he cared in other ways even though Brainy would never stop being a know-it-all which caused he and Hefty to butt heads on a regular basis. Still Hefty saw Brainy's inventive, helpful, enthusiastic manner much better than some Smurfs who still tried to avoid Brainy's "long windedness". Maybe that's why Brainy never connected very strongly with any Smurf outside of Hefty, Clumsy and Smurfette, or seem very hopeful in regards to befriending any of the new female Smurfs.

Knowing how caring Creek was towards Branch, with those feelings unrequited, and Creek's protectiveness towards Poppy, that love being platonic, Hefty felt that Creek could be a good partner for Brainy. Even more so, knowing that Creek had defended and even threatened Singer Smurf on Brainy's behalf due to Singer's treatment of Brainy when the two of thing were just friends. Hefty could imagine that Brainy would be adored, well cared for and protected if Creek ever returned Brainy's affections.

And even though Brainy could be a bit thoughtless when it came to feelings it was rarely intentional, manners were a different matter. If Brainy knew there was an issue, he always did the best he could for that Smurf. Like helping Smurfette make a garden when she first came to Smurf Village so she would feel more at home. Or reading to Clumsy the last time he was on bedrest due to a more serious injury. Or yelling at Hefty to drink more water whenever Brainy spotted him working out, once actually surrounding Hefty with cups of water out of spite when Hefty tried to ignore him. The point being, Brainy would never push Creek for anything he would be uncomfortable with, especially knowing Creek's past.

They could be good together. Brainy's feelings were obvious once Hefty saw them together but Creek's were muddled, like it was whenever Hefty tried to figure him out.

"So," Hefty started, not sure if he should even say anything but not liking staying silent any longer, "You and Brainy, huh?"

Glancing at Hefty, Creek's expression was blank, like it was becoming more often then not, "You don't have to worry, I have no intention of pursuing your not-brother, brother."

Hefty sighed, "I'm not against you two dating."

"I thought you had better instincts than that," commented Creek.

"Could you not do that?" asked Hefty.

"Do what?" asked Creek.

With a frown, Hefty suggested towards Creek, "This, this thing you do to avoid answering my questions; trying to make me mad so I get off track. You do it whenever I've tried to talk to you about Branch and now you're doing it with Brainy."

Stopping, Creek seemed to contemplate what Hefty said. Then he spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

After a few blinks, Hefty just stared at Creek for a moment, "Well, um, thanks? Look I know you don't feel the greatest about things right now but can you honestly tell me how you feel about Brainy?"

"He deserves better," commented Creek.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Hefty.

Gaze falling to the ground, Creek shrugged, "It doesn't matter how I feel."

"Creek," Hefty reached out to touch Creek's shoulder but stopped at Creek's flinch. "How you feel matters."

"Then please drop it," said Creek, keeping his eyes pointed downward.

Sighing, Hefty nodded, "Alright, for now at least."

They continued on, Tailors soon in sight up ahead. Oddly enough, Smurfette was poking her head out the door but dove back in when she spotted them.

"That's weird," commented Hefty.

"You need to spend more time with Poppy," stated Creek.

"What do you mean?" asked Hefty.

"Smurfette was obviously being a look out," said Creek, "Poppy is up to something she doesn't want one of us to know; the question is what and which one of us it's for."

"Well it's Poppy, right?" asked Hefty, "It can't be too bad."

"You need to spend more time with Poppy," Creek repeated, looking faintly amused as he headed into Tailor's mushroom.

Inside Poppy was humming and jumping around on Tailor's measuring platform, grinning from ear to ear with an air of accomplishment. However Brainy was sitting, more like plopped onto a chair as if he just fell in it, looking utterly exhausted while Branch was sitting on the floor, not bothering to make it to a chair, and frowning at Poppy. Smurfette was watching Poppy, pretending like she hadn't just been a lookout and Tailor was humming along to Poppy's tune as he worked on some white cloth.

"Poppy, what did you do to them?" asked Creek.

"Nothing," Poppy sang, leaping off the platform to rush over and hug Creek. "How did this session go? You were gone for a while, is that a good thing? You don't look any grayer, so that's good at least. How are you feeling? Do you need a bigger hug? Group hug?"

As Poppy took a breath to continue, Creek gently covered her mouth with a finger to silence her, "The session went fine, it gave me a lot to think about and you need to learn to pause to get answers to your questions, love."

Smiling, Poppy kissed Creek's finger, "No promises."

Walking over to them, Smurfette smiled softly as Creek lowered his hand to hug Poppy back, "How are you feeling, Creek?"

"It's hard to describe," Creek admitted, "But maybe I'll have a better idea after I mediate on it." He noticed everyone suddenly looking at him in alarm and sighed, "I can meditate without trying to suppress my memories, you all don't have to look so spooked."

"We're just worried," commented Branch, Creek silently glad that Branch seemed to be staying at pale blue now.

"Thank you, but I promise not suppress it again," said Creek, "I don't want you all worrying yourselves worse over me."

Standing, Tailor held up a pair of white pants without the feet attached like with Smurf pants. He walked over and offered them to Creek, "I don't know what's going on but Branch said you probably wouldn't want me measuring you for new pants right now. If these fit you alright, I can take the measurements from your yellow pants to make a proper replacement before giving them to Laundry Smurf to clean."

Creek glanced over at Branch, then turned to Tailor, "Thank you." He released Poppy to take the pants, "I'm assuming you have dressing rooms here?"

Nodding, Tailor pointed over to a off shoot hall, "Right down there."

Taking a few steps, Creek paused when Poppy still hadn't let go of him, "Poppy, should I be worried about you trying to see me naked?"

Sticking out her tongue, Poppy blew him a raspberry, "Seen it."

"I hardly think taking a mud bath together as children counts," commented Creek.

"So, we were still naked," said Poppy.

Raising an eyebrow, Creek turned to Smurfette, "Are you okay with Poppy seeing me naked?"

Blushing, Smurfette shook her head.

Immediately, Poppy released Creek.

"Hmm, you're a lot easier to manage now that you have a girlfriend," stated Creek.

"How dare you," Poppy huffed, "I am unmanageable!"

"Whatever you say, princess," teased Creek, heading towards the dressing room. He paused by Brainy's chair, perfectly aware that Brainy had been silently watching him since he came in. "Should I be concerned that Poppy damaged you in some fashion?"

Face turning darker with blush, Brainy shook his head, "She was just being Poppy."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Creek, heading to the dressing room and closing the door behind him.

Standing, Branch walked over to Hefty, kissing his cheek before asking, "So, how did it go, from your perspective?"

"Good, I think," said Hefty, "There's a long way to go but he isn't fighting or ignoring Therapist Smurf. Creek even talked with him a little bit alone at the end."

"Hefty, how can you report on Creek's progress if you leave the room?" Poppy scolded him with a frown.

"I'm not telling you anything they discussed," pointed out Hefty, ignoring Poppy's comment on him being a horrible informant, "And my leaving the room was progress."

Before anyone could ask anything further, Creek came out of the dressing room wearing the white pants, which were a little tighter than his yellow yoga pants but seemed to fit fine otherwise. His expression was faintly amused.

"What's so funny?" asked Branch.

Setting down his yellow pants, Creek raised his arms in a "ta-da" fashion, "Behold, the monochromatic Troll." He closed his eyes and slowly did a 180 so they could see that there wasn't a spot of color on him anywhere without his eyes open.

From the beginning hen Creek turned gray, Creek was a lighter gray than Branch ever was. Possibly due to the fast Creek's purple skin was naturally lighter than Branch's blue. And, instead of black, Creek's hair went from a slightly darker gray into white. Now, wearing the white pants, Creek looked more like a lost spirit than a living Troll.

Eyes going wide, Poppy rushed over, hugged Creek, grabbed his yellow pants from where he set them down and took them over to Tailor, "We need pants, STAT!"

"I didn't think they looked that bad," commented Creek, looking at her.

"It's not that," said Branch, "It's just, well, we're not used to Monochromatic Creek."

"And we're never going to be," Poppy quickly added.

Creek looked between them, before landing on Poppy, "Branch was gray for twenty years and even Hefty says this therapy stuff takes time. I might be this way for a while."

"Blasphemy," gasped Poppy, "Branch, gasp with me!"

Branch was trying not to smile, "Sorry, I'm too busy savoring the fact that Creek finally used Hefty's name."

"Slip of the tongue, won't happen again," said Creek, smiling a little when Branch shot him a dirty look.

Chuckling, Tailor turned to Creek, "So for your new pants, would you like them to be just like the old ones?"

Creek shrugged, "I just need something to wear home so I don't really care."

Going quiet, Tailor stared at him.

"Um, I didn't mean that in a rude way?" Creek tried.

"You're giving me free reign?" asked Tailor.

"Pardon?" asked Creek.

"You don't care what I make so I can design what I want," Tailor clarified.

"Sure, I guess," said Creek slowly.

Tailor was silent for a moment before whooping in pure joy and running off to grab his sketchpad and start to work.

"Why do I feel like I've made a horrible mistake?" asked Creek.

"Nonsense," Poppy chuckled, "Hey Tailor, if you have time, you have free reign to make whatever you want for me too."

Stilling, Tailor looked up and stared at Poppy before turning to Smurfette, "Kiss her for me please, thank you." He immediately turned the page to start some more sketches.

Chucking, Smurfette turned to Poppy, "Gladly."

As Smurfette leaned in to kiss her, Poppy made little squeaks of happiness until their lips connected and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Getting up from his chair, Brainy turned to Creek, "It's getting late, do you want to grab some dinner?"

"Is it?" asked Creek, "I guess I was in there longer than I thought."

When their kiss ended, Poppy giggled and snuggled up to Smurfette.

"We should all go get dinner," commented Branch, he turned to Tailor, "Tailor, would you like to join us or for us to bring you anything?"

Creek saw Brainy glance at him and look at the ground. He could tell Brainy had been hoping to have dinner with him alone but he really didn't think that was a good idea.

Still sketching, Tailor shook his head, "Blossom will be coming by to get me later but thank you."

"Alright, have a nice dinner with your girlfriend," Poppy giggled at Tailor's blush as the group headed out. She took Smurfette's hand to hold while they walked.

Hefty and Branch looked at each other and smiled but did not take each other's hands.

Rolling his eyes, Creek grabbed both of their wrists and put their hands together before walking ahead.

As Branch blushed, Hefty and Poppy exchanged worried looks.

Rushing after Creek, Brainy slowed down to walk beside him, "They're just trying to be considerate."

"I know but I'd rather they just be normal," commented Creek. "I've already told them it doesn't bother me any more than it did before."

"I know," said Brainy, "It'll just take time."

"I've been hearing that a lot today," sighed Creek. He turned and looked at Brainy, "As old as you are, I imagine time moves differently in a way. Eventually, Branch, Poppy and I will be distant memories for all of you."

Adjusting his glasses, Brainy nibbled his lower lip, "That might be true but, no matter how much time passes, I doubt any of us could forget any of you."

Creek hummed, "I guess that's sort of a nice thought, though I wish I had something better for you to remember me by than the heartache I keep putting you through."

Blushing, Brainy turned to Creek, "I'll remember more than that."

Staying silent, Creek waited to see if Brainy would continue.

Nibbling his lower lip again, Brainy smiled softly, "You're the first person I've ever felt this way about. Even if it stays unrequited, I'm going to treasure these feelings, always."

Stopping, Creek stared at Brainy before grabbing him and turning him around to look at his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Brainy, turning his head to see Creek as much as he could from the awkward position.

"Just checking something," said Creek, humming after a moment, "I guess you are a Smurf after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Brainy, turning to Creek now, confused.

"I was checking your back for wings," commented Creek, walking on without waiting for a response.

Brainy blinked, still confused, before realization dawned on him and he blushed so much he felt like his entire body was overheating.

Peeking out of Brainy's hat, Snappy Bug chirped at him.

"Yes, I realize what that implies," Brainy frowned slightly, "But I sort of doubt he was flirting, all things considered."

Slipping out of the hat, Snappy chirped some more.

"That's just wishful thinking," sighed Brainy, "But, I hope so."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The group ate together at a large, round table, Poppy sitting Creek next to Brainy before plopping down at his other side. When everyone was seated, Branch was across the way from Creek, which would have bothered him not too long ago but now it was uncomfortable for a different reason. As Poppy carried most of the conversation, Branch would just feel eyes on him and always find Creek staring at him.

When Branch caught Creek staring, Creek didn't look away. His expression was the blank one, which was becoming more common on Creek's face as the day wore on but his eyes were contemplative, as if searching for something in Branch that made Branch want to look away but he just couldn't, the sole bit of color left on Creek in his eyes drawing him in. Each time it was Creek that looked away, attention drawn by something else, usually Poppy asking him a question. Branch wondered if Creek even realized he was staring at Branch or maybe Branch was just in the direction Creek was gazing off into.

"And since Papa says your have some control over your magic," Poppy continued speaking to Creek from her previous thought. "We can probably head home tomorrow once we get your pants from Tailor's. We'll come back for you to have more magic lessons and, bleh, sessions with Therapist Smurf in a week like we're doing for Branch's, bleh, sessions."

"My Poppy, I'm beginning to think you don't like Therapist Smurf," Creek teased though his expression stayed the same, blank. He poked her cheek as she pouted, "Not to upset you but I was thinking that maybe Therapist should come with us to the Troll Tree."

Eyes widening, Poppy looked like Creek had suggested they invite Azrael over for tea, "You can't be serious; why?"

Shrugging, Creek turned back to the food he was picking out, "Therapist Smurf said he'd like to train a Troll in his practice and I thought he should meet some potential candidates."

"Did you have someone in mind?" asked Smurfette.

"Yes actually," Creek nodded, "Though he already has a job so he might not be interested."

"Who were you thinking?" asked Branch.

Again, Creek looked at Branch, the stare shorter this time before he asked, "Do you remember Cinnamon?"

Branch glanced at Brainy, quickly noting that the name didn't register with the Smurf.

At the same time, Poppy grinned, "You mean Cinnamon Roll?"

Sighing, Creek turned to Poppy, "Love, it wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now."

Unable to contain it, Poppy giggled, "But he's too good; too pure for this world."

The Smurfs looked at each other, not understanding the joke.

Looking between them, Branch turned to Creek, "Cinnamon is a very sweet Troll-"

Poppy laughed so hard she snorted.

"-But I'm not sure he would be the best choice for a therapist," said Branch. "Or rather, not your therapist."

"Why ever not?" asked Creek.

"Um," Branch tried to think of the best way to put it, "Wouldn't it be a conflict of interest?"

"Why would it be a conflict of interest?" asked Brainy.

Eyes darting between Creek and Brainy, Branch hesitated to answer.

Realizing what Branch was getting at, Creek turned to Brainy and stated simply, "Cinnamon and I used to date."

Frowning, Branch wondered if it would be insensitive to throw a spoon at Creek for being insensitive.

"Oh," said Brainy slowly, not sure of what else to say. He knew Creek had dated plenty of Trolls but never had a name to one Creek seemed to still think highly of before. The knowledge just caused his heart to ache.

Seeing Brainy's face, Poppy sobered a little and jumped in to change the subject, "So, um, about tonight though. Should the sleeping arrangements stay the same as they have been? Or maybe we should have a giant sleep over at one of the mushrooms?"

"I'd rather be alone," commented Creek.

"Not happening," Poppy and Branch stated together.

Humming, Creek did not reply at first, looking into the contents of his drink, "Is that because you don't trust me to be alone?"

Poppy blinked and immediately asked, "Why wouldn't we?"

Grabbing Poppy's chair, Creek turned it and hugged her tightly.

Hugging back, Poppy smiled through her confusion.

Watching them for a moment, Branch looked over at Hefty, smiling softly when he saw Hefty already looking at him. He reached under the table for Hefty's hand and squeezed it before turning back to Creek, "It's not that we don't trust you Creek." He waited for Creek to look up at him before he continued, "I just know that when I turned gray, all I wanted was to be left alone and, I can see now, that was probably the worst thing for me. We just want to be there for you."

Again, Creek stared at Branch for a moment, then sighed as he turned to Poppy, "I can't say I'm too fond of the idea of a crowd. Would a Troll 'sleep over' be acceptable?"

"Of course!" Poppy grinned, then turned to Branch. "We should make a Creek sandwich."

"Poppy," Creek and Branch spoke her name at the same time. Branch's was in an embarrassed attempt to scold her while Creek was a fond sigh.

Shaking his head, Creek turned to Smurfette, "She doesn't mean half the things she says; at least not in the way that they sound."

Thinking it over, Smurfette absently brushed back some of her hair, "How does it sound?"

Blinking, Creek turned back to Poppy, "She's the perfect girl for you; marry her."

Smurfette blushed as Poppy giggled and practically jumped onto her lap to kiss her.

Shaking his head, a bit, Hefty tried to speak casually, "Well, if they're having a Troll sleep over, why don't we grab Clumsy and have a Smurf one?" He swallowed, "It's been a while since we've all hung out and, um, talked."

The look of concern from Branch, Hefty expected. He knew he was right to listen to Creek's warning when Brainy gave him a similar look, combined with suspicion.

Not suspecting a thing, Smurfette smiled and nodded, "Hopefully Smurf Storm will return Clumsy to us for a bit."

"I hadn't realized that they dating," commented Creek.

"Not officially," said Hefty, "Though they might as well be married with how much they're together nowadays."

"Jealous?" asked Creek, growing a tiny smile when Hefty frowned at him. "I imagine tiny Smurfs will be running around soon enough."

"Um, Smurfs don't have children that way," Brainy blushed as he reminded Creek of that fact.

"Yes, you get yours via bird," nodded Creek, "But that's when all the male and female Smurfs lived in separate villages. Now that you're together you may find you lot can have children via copulation like Trolls can under the right circumstances."

The group stopped and stared at him, even his fellow Trolls.

"What are you talking about?" asked Branch.

Looking between Branch and Poppy, Creek frowned, "I know its not a class in school but surely you know Trolls _can_ have children biologically; why else would we have the parts for it?"

"Physical pleasure?" suggested Poppy, making the entire group stare at her now with varying degrees of blushing, "What?"

Rubbing his temples, Creek shook his head, "Really, the things that come out of your mouth sometimes, Poppy."

"Yeah, Poppy has no filter," commented Hefty, ignoring Poppy's protests, "What were you saying about Trolls, and possibly Smurfs, having kids biologically?"

Raising an eyebrow, Creek eyed Hefty a moment, then shrugged before he began explaining, "My uncle explained it to me. He said that Trolls link with the Troll Tree to have children via the pods through their hair because our people have evolved to consider having a Troll Tree as being safe. The Troll Tree was the safe home base where children could grow while parents could go gather supplies and such without incapacitating or endangering the mother via pregnancy. But if Trolls are away from the Troll Tree for too long, or don't have a connection to one, they can still have children biologically, which is why we've never evolved to 'drop our bits' so to speak. In fact, my great grandmother was a biological child before her tribe joined the one we're part of now."

"Wait, there are different Troll tribes?" asked Brainy.

"Of course," Creek nodded, "There are Troll Tribes all over the world, at least according to my uncle. My great grandmother's tribe left their old tribe because they wanted to explore and met many other Trolls Tribes before settling here, though I'm sure they wouldn't have if they had known about the Bergens that would discover them a couple of decades later."

"Is that why you have an accent?" asked Brainy.

Pausing, Creek considered a more flirtatious response but pushed it back before nodding, "Yes, both my Father and my Uncle carried it on from their mother and her mother before that. There's a few other Trolls with accents I could introduce you to, if you like?"

Brainy frowned and the table got quiet again.

Turning away from Brainy, Creek turned to Hefty, "But my uncle never mentioned male pregnancy being possible so you are out of luck in that arena, I'm afraid."

Both Branch and Hefty blushed a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

Sliding off Smurfette's lap, Poppy pulled Creek to his feet, "Maybe we should go before this conversation gets any more uncomfortable?"

After another pause, where Creek seemed to be gauging Hefty this time for something, Creek gave Poppy a nod, "Whatever you say, love."

"Alright, then give Brainy a kiss good night," beamed Poppy.

Creek didn't have to look to know Brainy was blushing, "I thought we were aiming to make things less uncomfortable, not more."

"Come on," Poppy tried to turn Creek back to Brainy but Creek wouldn't budge, "Just lay one on him, you know you want to."

"Unless that's a direct order from, _your highness_ , then the answer is no," Creek frowned at her.

Pouting, Poppy stopped pushing, "Fine, let's go then." She paused to give Smurfette a hug and a kiss good night.

Seeing Branch and Hefty awkwardly look at each other, Creek sighed, wishing they wouldn't act this way in front of him, "I'll wait outside." He hesitated but turned to Brainy and said, "Good night," before heading out.

Brainy remained silent as he watched Creek go, torn between wanting to follow him and give him some space. Sighing, he looked down and fiddled with the table cloth.

Pulling Branch close, Hefty hugged him tightly, kissing him, his cheek and his forehead. He almost couldn't pull back when Branch gave him a secondary squeeze but forced a smile to his mate before pulling back to go talk to Brainy, "Chin up, Brain-man, you'll get through to Creek eventually, just like I did with my stubborn Troll."

"I'm right here, Doofus," Branch rolled his eyes but his voice was fond.

Hefty smiled more genuinely at Branch before turning back to Brainy, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Creek just needs time to heal a bit before he can accept that someone feels that way about him, so don't give up, okay?"

Looking up, Brainy was trying not to frown, "Are you going to tell us how you know so much about these things?"

Without thinking, Hefty's hand squeezed Brainy's shoulder a bit but he sighed, almost in a defeated manner, "Yeah, I am."

Eventually the Smurfs found Clumsy with Smurf Storm and convinced the no-funny-business girl to release Clumsy to them for the evening. When Smurf Storm finally relented, the group thought for sure they'd see a kiss between the two but Stormy only patted Clumsy's shoulder before she left. Still, with how much Clumsy was smiling, you'd think Stormy just finished covering his face with kisses.

For the sleepover they immediately eliminated Brainy's place. The place was too dangerous with all of Brainy's chemicals experiments there. Hety's mushroom was also not an option due to all of his weights and the fact he hadn't had the chance to clean up much yet after his night together with Branch, not that he was going to share that information. That left Smurfette or Clumsy's homes and in the end they decided on Clumsy's since it already had a ton of extra blankets and pillows there from when a Smurf would camp out there to take care of Clumsy if he was injured and the Recovery Mushroom was not available.

"Gee, it feels like ages since we've all done something together," grinned Clumsy as he laid out all the blankets and pillow until they had a giant make-shift bed on the floor for the four of them. "But Stormy's been showing me so many new things; she's pretty amazing." He smiled at the others in a love-sick fashion, "Isn't she amazing?"

"Yeah," Hefty smiled despite the nervous energy building inside of him, "I'm happy for you, Bro."

Grinning, Clumsy half fell into one of the pillows but was unbothered as he looked up at his friends, "I'm happy for you guys too; all of your Troll partners are pretty great."

Smurfettte smiled but then looked over to Brainy in concern, whom had taken to staring at his knees.

"Brainy?" asked Clumsy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brainy adjusted his glasses, "Um, Creek isn't my partner though."

Sitting up, Clumsy scratched over his hat, "He isn't? But I thought you liked him."

Sighing, Brainy adjusted so his knees were to his chest, "I do but it's complicated."

"We recently found out that Creek went through something," Smurfette fiddled with her hair, "through something horrible. He's talking to Therapist Smurf but it might be a while before he'll be ready for a relationship."

Clumsy scratched over his hat again, still confused.

Twice, Hefty considered getting up to walk around during this conversation but worried that if he stood, he'd leave, so he kept himself rooted to the spot, "All of that is part of why I wanted to have this sleep over. I wanted, I need to tell you guys something."

Looking up from his knees, Brainy turned his gaze to Hefty. As the final pieces clicked into place he froze but bit his tongue to keep from speaking. All he could do was watch Hefty avoid his gaze.

"What is it Hefty?" asked Clumsy, completely unaware of what it could possibly be.

"It's," Hefty swallowed, "It's not good, but Creek said Brainy was close to figuring it out and it didn't feel right to leave that to Brainy to handle on his own. The three of you are my closest friends and I never wanted any of you to know but I shouldn't have hidden it either. It was my problem, not yours."

"Hefty," Smurfette reached out and put her hand over Hefty's to get his attention, "As you said, we're your friends. Your problems are our problems too."

"Yeah," Clumsy smiled and nodded, "We're Team Smurf, we're in this together."

A slight smile twitched onto Hefty's lips and he slowly turned to meet Brainy's gaze.

Staying silent, Brainy reached out and held Hefty's other hand.

Squeezing back, Hefty took a deep breath and began his story.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

" _And I vow to be a real good friend_  
 _In those big green eyes-" Hefty's singing cut off with a shout as he was sprayed with glitter. Again. "Hey, I didn't screw up the lines!"_

 _Creek rolled his eyes, "What color are Branch's eyes?"_

" _Blue," Hefty glared at Creek between trying to rub the glitter off his face._

" _And what color eyes did you just since about?" asked Creek._

 _Pausing, Hefty realized his error and groaned, "Ah Smurf."_

 _Rolling his eyes again, Creek turned to Poppy, "Do you really think this Smurf can learn enough to sweep Branch off his feet in one day?_

 _Smiling, Poppy walked over and helped Hefty wipe off the remaining glitter, "He's too determined not to."_

 _Chuckling, Hefty smiled at the princess, "Thanks Poppy."_

 _Still smiling, Poppy took of Hefty's vest, putting it to the side, "But of course. Now, do you think a demonstration would help?"_

 _Hefty shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."_

 _Rushing off, Poppy took the spray bottle of glitter from Creek and gave it to Smurfette to hold, pausing to kiss her cheek before returning. She turned to Creek and grinned, "Think you can keep up, Creek?"_

 _Though he shook his head, Creek smiled fondly at Poppy, "To say the least; I'll even give you a head start."_

 _Tisking, Poppy suggested towards Creek, "Age before beauty."_

" _But ladies first," Creek mock bowed._

 _Grinning, Poppy flipped her hair in a dramatic fashion, "Well, if you insist."_

 _Creek's smile faded as he turned to Hefty, "We'll try to stick to songs we've sung for you earlier but we may add more as the conversation calls for them. Try and pay attention to where we change lyrics and the dancing if you can pay attention to so much at once."_

 _Glaring, Hefty sat on one of the rocks near where Clumsy and a few others were watching. Brainy was nearby as well, but he only seemed to be half paying attention, messing around with some of the glitter he got from Guy as a sample, "Could you be less of an ass?"_

" _What fun would that be?" asked Creek, grinning when Hefty grumbled. He looked over to Poppy, watching her jump around a bit as a warm up, "Ready, love?"_

" _Ready!" Poppy jumped higher up before going to the area they were using as a make-shift dance floor and winked at him, "Try not to be blinded by my brilliance."_

" _Try not to swoon over me in front of your girlfriend," Creek teased back, playfully sticking his tongue out at her when she rolled her eyes._

 _At Poppy's signal, Suki started up the music._

 _Jumping around a bit more, Poppy turned it into a dance as she began to sing, "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
 _That's okay, let's see how you do it_  
 _Put up you dukes, let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away."_

 _Smiling, Creek suggested to Poppy as he sang, "Everybody knows she's a perfect ten."_

 _Grinning, Poppy made an 'oh you' gesture with her hand._

 _Reaching out, Creek quickly grabbed Poppy's hand before she could retract it, pulling her in to dance, "And I'm hanging on tight 'til the whole thing ends_  
 _'Cause this sky don't get much brighter_  
 _She sets, she sets the city on fire."_

 _Creek began to lead Poppy into a tango, "Somebody told me_  
 _If I'm not careful, well, this one's gonna roll me_  
 _I got my hands full and this one's gonna own me and control me_  
 _I'm so mystified-"_

 _Though Poppy shook her finger at Creek in a scolding gesture, she continued to dance with him, "Look at him," She twirled herself slightly away into a 'ta-da' pose,_  
 _"Look at me," she twirled back and the dance turned from a tango into a salsa,_  
 _"This boy is bad_  
 _And honestly_  
 _He's a wolf in disguise," she caressed Creek's cheek with her finger as she looked into his eyes,_  
 _"But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes."_

_Poppy moved as Creek directed, "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before," she turned her back to Creek, keeping hold of his hand as she shimmied her hips and bent her knees in a bit of a backwards grind,_  
 _"She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_  
 _We might've," Poppy cut herself off with a gasp, a grin and a wink before returning to the salsa dance and continuing her singing, "not really sure, don't quite recall_  
 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _That boy is a monster_  
 _M-m-m-monster_  
 _That boy is a monster_  
 _M-m-m-monster_  
 _That boy is a monster_  
 _Er-er-er-er."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Creek twirled Poppy out a bit, changing the dance to a quickstep, keeping Poppy as arm's length as he began to sing as if to show her off, "I kn-kn-know a girl_  
 _She gets what she wants all the time_  
 _'Cause she's fine," Creek pulled Poppy back to dance normally,_  
 _"But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess_  
 _Make you so blind_  
 _But you don't mind."_

 _'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl," Creek pulled Poppy closer,_  
 _"She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl," He dipped her as he swayed her, tips of her hair almost brushing against the ground before she's righted again._

 _Moving faster, Creek twirled Poppy and held her out to show her off again, "She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_  
 _She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends_  
 _And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched_  
 _She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back!"_

 _Pulling her back, Creek twisted Poppy in a toss, dipping her as he caught her, "Sayin' yeah, and you want her_  
 _But she's so mean," He flipped Poppy but to her feet and returned to the tango now,_  
 _"You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?_  
 _Yeah, and you want her_  
 _But she's so mean_  
 _You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?"_

" _So how do you know when it ends?" Clumsy suddenly asked._

 _Both Poppy and Creek stopped, Creek's arms around Poppy's waist in a sort of embrace that had Smurfette fiddling with the glitter spray bottle and Brainy pointedly not watching._

" _Excellent question," Creek righted Poppy to her feet before releasing her. "Normally it ends when someone submits or can't think of another song." He turned to Hefty, "In your case, it might be when Branch punches you."_

" _Very funny," Hefty grumbled._

 _When Hefty began to do a bit better at remembering lyrics, he started practicing singing with Poppy but Poppy was definitely taking it easy on the Smurf, not even trying to trip him up like Creek knew Branch probably would if only for an opportunity to get away from this song ambush. Despite his better judgement, Creek took over from Poppy to practice with Hefty._

 _Creek let Hefty go first but then went in for the kill, singing, "I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times," Creek tilted his head and peered up at hefty through his eyelashes,_

" _By a couple guys that didn't treat me right_  
 _I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie," Creek straightened and walked towards Hefty, pleased as the Smurf backed away with wide eyes,_  
 _"'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of_  
 _Boy, make me believe~"_

 _That part of the song ended, leaving Hefty free to reply but the Smurf's mouth simply opened and closed, too stunned to respond._

 _So, Creek sprayed him with glitter._

 _"Stop that," Hefty growled, coming back to himself, "You took me by surprise!"_

 _"If you think Branch won't bat his eyelashes to catch you off guard, you have another thing coming," Creek shook his head and turned to Poppy, "Are you sure-"_

 _"Yes," Poppy exclaimed from her spot on Smurfette's lap._

 _"You'll need to catch Branch off guard," Creek said for the tenth time, which was ten times too many already, "And swoop in to get him to dance with you. He won't willingly go along with your backwards attempts at dancing like Poppy or be forced to by Poppy like me."_

 _"I'm not enjoying your proximity either," Hefty grumbled, shouting when Creek sprayed him with glitter, again, "What was that for?!"_

 _"Being ungrateful," Creek glared back before turning to look at Poppy. He had left her to her own devices for too long. Now the princess's attention was completely ensnarled by Smurffette, Creek probably would need a crowbar to separate them at this point. "I guess another dancing demonstration is out."_

 _From his spot on the rock, Clumsy raised his hand as if he was in class, "Why don't you dance with one of us?"_

 _Humming, Creek looked the baby-face Smurf over, "I suppose that would work." He went over and offered his hand to Clumsy, "Shall we?"_

 _Face turning darker blue with a surprised blush, Clumsy quickly shook his head, "Not me, I'm Clumsy, remember?" He suggested to the side, "Brainy could do it though."_

 _The spectacled Smurf looked up from his project and looked at Clumsy with what Creek could only describe as alarm. This Smurf hadn't said so much as a word to Creek the entire time they'd been at the Troll Tree and often looked away whenever Creek looked in his direction. Creek wasn't sure if it was shyness or if Creek had offended him at some point._

 _"Brainy, is it?" Creek went over to him and offered his hand._

 _Staying silent, Brainy looked at Creek's hand as if it would bite him._

 _"The dirtiest thing I've touched is your muscled companion, I swear," Creek teased, smiling a little when he heard Hefty grumble behind him._

 _A small chuckle escaped Brainy, alerted Creek to the fact that this Smurf was, indeed, capable of making noise. He hesitated a moment longer but took Creek's hand and stood. But as Creek lead him to the dancing area, Brainy looked back towards Clumsy, hesitant._

 _Putting a finger under Brainy's chin, Creek directed Brainy's gaze back to him, noting the Smurf's blushing face as he began to sing, "Oh don't you dare look back," Creek released Brainy's chin to suggest to his own face,_  
 _"Just keep your eyes on me," Creek walked backwards to keep eye contact to go the rest of the way to the dance area,_  
 _"I said you're holding back_  
 _He said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This Smurf is my destiny_  
 _He said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Using the hand holding Brainy's, Creek pulled Brainy closer and began with a simplified waltz, "We were victims of the night_  
 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
 _Oh we were bound to get together_  
 _Bound to get together."_

 _Creek was surprised by how quickly Brainy adapted, moving in whatever direction Creek silently suggested with a tug on the appropriate hand. Of course, Brainy's dancing was definitely that of a novice, and rough around the edges, but it had potential, "He took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and he said," Curious, Creek added some quicksteps to the mix,_

" _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _He said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This Smurf is my destiny_  
 _He said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _When Brainy almost fell over, Creek covered it up by catching Brainy and spinning them together and almost returned to the waltz but the Smurf was definitely, somehow, more determined to do well than Hefty. Once properly back to his feet, Brainy repeated the step, grinning in satisfaction when he succeeded._

 _"A Smurf hat and a pair of specs_  
 _My exceptional pirouette Smurfy dream," Creek sang, amazed when Brainy actually went up onto one foot, allowing Creek to spin him,_  
 _"I felt it in my chest as he looked at me_  
 _I knew we were bound to be together_  
 _Bound to be together."_

 _Brainy looked up and smiled at Creek and Creek smiled back, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow, silently asking if Brainy wanted to step it up a notch. Brainy blushed but seemed to understand, giving a short nod._

 _"He took my arm," Creek took Brainy's hands and stepped back a moment,_  
 _"I don't know how it happened,"_  
 _"We took the floor and he said~"_

 _Turning the dance into swing, Creek took Brainy through a basket whip move, amazed when their limbs didn't tangle together. When they were facing each other again, Creek tilted his head to the left and took hold of Brainy's waist, further astounded when Brainy moved perfectly as directed without verbal instruction, jumping up at the right time to allow Creek to lift him and swing him to Creek's left hip, and then again to the right._

" _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _He said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This Smurf is my destiny_  
 _He said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me," sang Creek, continuing the swing moves with Brainy. The moves had some hesitation to them on Brainy's end but Creek could see the mounds of potential that lacked in Hefty._

 _There was more to the song but Creek stopped early, absolutely grinning at Brainy, "That was bloody fantastic." He turned to Hefty and smirked, "I'd dare say your brother has a far better shot at winning over a Troll then you."_

 _ **Though Creek knew Hefty had glared at him and said something rather unwitty in response, the Smurf stayed silent. All around them had suddenly gotten cold and dark in a way it hadn't the day before the song ambush.**_

 _ **Creek tried to pull his hands free from Brainy's to wrap his arms around himself to try and get back some heat but Brainy wouldn't let go.**_

 _ **"Everybody's looking for love, oh, oh," Creek froze the moment he heard that hauntingly familiar voice singing behind him,**_  
 _ **"Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh oh."**_

 _ **When Creek wouldn't, couldn't turn around to look, Creek was suddenly torn from Brainy and forcibly turned to face Brocade, alive and towering over him.**_

" _ **You ain't gonna find a dance with him, no oh," Brocade sang, pulling Creek further away from Brainy, even as Creek tried to dig his heels into the ground,**_  
 _ **"Got a better solution for you boy, oh oh."**_

 _ **Creek looked around him, desperate for help but no one was paying attention. Suddenly Branch was there, dancing with Hefty, while Poppy was dancing with Smurfette. Brainy and the other spectators had all but disappeared.**_

 _ **Using his superior strength, Brocade forced Creek into a dance as he sang, "Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)**_  
 _ **I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)**_  
 _ **You'll see a side of love you've never known**_  
 _ **I can see it going down, going down."**_

 _ **Tears burned Creek's eyes and screamed seared his throat but neither would release themselves. He struggled against Brocade but the part giant Troll barely even acknowledged his attempts to escape.**_

 _ **Brocade continued to sing, "In my head, I see you all over me**_  
 _ **In my head, you fulfill my fantasy**_  
 _ **In my head, you'll be screaming more**_  
 _ **In my head, it's going down**_  
 _ **In my head, it's going down**_  
 _ **In my head, yeah, in my head oh yeah."**_

 _ **Suddenly Brocade's massive hand cupped the back of Creek's head and tried to force him closer for a kiss but Creek fell back. Suddenly Creek was no longer outside in a field near Branch's bunker.**_

 _ **Creek was in his pod, on his bed.**_

 _ **Brocade was above him.**_

Creek awoke to a sob on his lips, barely able to manage it with how little air he could feel in his lungs. Worse of all, he still felt hands on him and he wanted to scream.

"It's okay, Creek, it's okay," Branch's voice had Creek opening his eyes. Lying next to Creek, Branch was trying to comfort Creek without touching him but Creek could see Branch's hands reach out and pull back as he spoke, not sure of what to do.

Air was hard to take in, but shaking breaths panted between stifled sobs until Creek could think again. He wasn't in his pod with Brocade six years ago. He was in Smurf Village, in the Recovery Mushroom in bed between Poppy and Branch as Poppy slept clinging to his back, like the cuddle monster she was, and Branch was in front of him, trying to sooth him without freaking him out further with his touch.

"Branch," Creek's voice came out as a whisper, barely able to speak with how hard he as crying and grasping for air.

Making a decision, Branch lightly pinched at Poppy's hands until she grumbled, let go of Creek and rolled away, luckily without falling off the bed. He then moved closer, giving Creek time to protest if he wanted to, as he wrapped his arms around Creek and just held him close.

Despite himself, Creek slumped against Branch, the familiar feeling of security that Branch provided from their childhood, able to put him at ease and help him get his breath back. Again, against his wishes, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Branch but he stayed close.

"This reminds me of when we were kids," commented Creek.

There was a pause, as Branch thought over what Creek meant, "Back when we shared a room at Miss Frizz's?"

"That," Creek admitted, "But also when you would have nightmares." He paused to see if Branch would say anything and, when he didn't, continued, "I would wake up to the sound of your crying in your sleep so I'd crawl into bed and just hold you until you calmed down. Sometimes I'd go back to my own bed afterwards but other times I just slept beside you and got out in the morning."

Branch stayed silent for a little longer, absently playing with Creek's hair as he thought it over, "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

Shrugging, Creek concentrated on the feeling of Branch's fingers in his hair, "You never woke up and I never really thought about it as child. By the time I realized I should have said something, you had run away and wouldn't have believed me."

"Why are you telling me now?" asked Branch.

"Therapist Smurf says I should be more honest," Creek partially lied, "I've kept a lot of secrets from you, even before Brocade."

Again, Branch took a moment to think it over. He was curious, of course, but Creek was definitely vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be right to take advantage, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Creek."

When Creek remained silent, almost seeming to snuggle into Branch's hold, Branch thought Creek might have dozed back off. He was surprised when Creek spoke, in more ways than one, "I had asked my uncle to adopt you too."

That was something Branch couldn't ignore, "Why would you want me butting into your family? Especially back then when you just, essentially, got your uncle back?"

"I didn't want to leave you," said Creek, "I adored you the most out of our foster siblings." He could feel Branch get warmer, probably blushing. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry Bro-" he swallowed thickly, "that you were picked on more after I was gone. If I had stayed, maybe you wouldn't have run away."

Branch sighed, "No, I would have. I was planning on the bunker before your uncle came to get you." He absently twirled a strand of Creek's hair around his finger, "But, honestly, I did leave sooner than I originally planned. I couldn't stand it there without you being a semblance of sanity in that place."

A small chuckle escaped Creek, "Couldn't take Damask's singing every word anymore?"

"Or Tartan constantly seeing what stupid way he could break another bone," groaned Branch. "I can't believe he lived long enough to reproduce."

"Life does have some small miracles," Creek mused. "Did you ever think we'd manage to find a way to being friends again?"

"Not really" Branch admitted, "But I never thought I'd willingly be friends with Party Princess snoring away over there, either. Let alone fall in love one day."

Creek went silent and Branch hit himself. Here he had been trying to avoid relationship stuff in front of Creek, even after Creek insisted he was okay with it, only to bring it up himself. Why must he constantly screw up this comforting thing?

"I don't expect an answer," Creek began softly, so hesitantly Branch froze his moment, even slowly his breathing in order to listen, "But I feel the need to ask."

When Creek didn't ask, Branch wrapped both arms around Creek again and just gave him an encouraging squeeze.

After taking in a deep breath, Creek asked, "Did it hurt?"

Branch blinked, unable to figure out what Creek was asking.

"It was the most painful thing that's ever happened to me," Creek continued softly and Branch connected the dots in horror. "I've been with others, when I couldn't remember, but not like that. I didn't remember, but I just couldn't do it. I just wanted to ask, to make sure."

Though he blushed, Branch sighed, "It didn't hurt, a little sore after if anything, but never any pain; Hefty made sure of that."

Creek let out the breath he had been unwittingly holding and pulled back from Branch in order to sit up and wipe at his face, "Good, I'm glad." He tried to joke, "I'd have to add to my body count if he had hurt you."

Sitting up, Branch rubbed over Creek's back, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" asked Creek.

Branch hesitated, "For not protecting you."

"That was never your job," Creek couldn't help but smile a little though. This protective aspect of Branch was something Creek had loved for so long.

"Maybe not but I tried to look out for all of our siblings," commented Branch, "And there were times I thought he was creepy when it came to you but never that he was a danger. He was an ass but I didn't think he was evil."

"Obviously, neither did I," commented Creek, blinking back tears, "I liked him."

"I know," said Branch, "Never could figure out why but you two flirted constantly. Taffeta and Chiffon had a pool going on how long it would take for you to get married."

"Married?" Creek repeated, his head swimming. Everyone, including Branch, thought his being with Brocade was inevitable. Would anyone back at the tree believe that Creek hadn't wanted what Brocade had done?

Branch watched as Creek began to cry, "Oh shit, Creek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I need air," Creek stood on the bed and walked straight off and towards the door.

"I'll go with you," Branch stood to follow.

"I need to be alone," Creek spoke through the tears. "I know you said it was probably the worse thing for you at the time but I need it. I need to clear my head on my own for a bit."

Drumming his fingers over his sides, Branch looked around the room for something to make him feel les anxious about this, "At least take Pudgy."

Creek sighed, "I finally get him out of my hair and you want me to take him along? Fine, if it gets me some peace and quiet for a bit."

Rushing back to the bed, Branch picked up the sleeping firefly, smiling a little at him when Pudgy awoke and gave him a purring trill at the sight of him. He carried Pudgy over to Creek, "I make no promises on how long I can keep myself from following you."

"I thought your Smurf was the stalker in your relationship," teased Creek, wiping at his face before taking Pudgy.

"Your alone time is shrinking," Branch warned.

"So hasty," chided Creek but hurried out of the Recovery Mushroom. Once outside, Creek rubbed at his face some more.

Trilling, Pudgy flew up and nuzzled Creek's cheek.

Creek petted Pudgy under his chin, then set out to walk a bit. He didn't know the Smurf Village that well but he knew if he kept heading in his currant direction he'd end up at that field Brainy had found him in that night he ran out due to a night terror to sing chaotically. After his dream that began with Hefty's song boot camp, he did feel an itch to sing. He reach out with his voice and maybe sooth the thoughts trying to claw away at him.

"I've walked the distance, I paid my dues and tried to have a go at what I thought I knew was real," sang out Creek, "Held no appeal  
I've been to places, I've seen the tidings,  
I bought a book of rules for every coin that I could steal," he looked up at the night sky,  
"And so I came to gaze upon the stars, when they were yet unborn  
And consequently, tear at my old scars, and the mask I had outworn."

Almost more out of habit then desire, Creek changed his walk to be more fluid to match his singing, "So when I'm crying alone  
Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone

Grow me a garden of roses  
Paint me the colors of sky and rain  
Teach me to speak with their voices  
Show me the way and I'll try again."

Up ahead, Creek could see the bridge over the stream that lead to the field, "I've heard the rumors, started fires, I sowed a sordid lot of plays for keeps for what I need," he held out his hands, suggesting to himself,

"Behold the demons that I freed  
I've tried my best at wearing the hard hat, but healing doesn't seem to happen when you hide away the seed."

Instead of walking across the bridge, Creek jumped up to walk on the decorative stone arches across it, "And so I came across the medicine man, and he showed me what I'd forlorn," Creek paused to look into the water,  
"For if I'm stayed it happens by my own hand, and my own voice full of scorn."

Jumping down onto the grass, Creek continued, "So when I'm crying alone  
Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone

Grow me a garden of roses  
Paint me the colors of sky and rain  
Teach me to speak with their voices  
Show me the way and I'll try again."

Now standing in the field, Creek held out his arms and danced a slow waltz with an imaginary partner, not even sure who he imagined anymore, "Without you I'm nothing at all  
And life has the face of a morbid game  
With you nothing seems impossible  
It all seems to fit the frame."

Creek released his imaginary partner, and continued on his own, "So when I'm crying alone  
Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone

Grow me a garden of roses  
Paint me the colors of sky and rain  
Teach me to speak with their voices  
Show me the way and I'll try again."

Letting the song trail off on its own, Creek sat down on the grass. After a moment he laid down to gaze up at the moon.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Footsteps alerted Creek that someone was approaching him. He had two ideas of who it could be and spoke without looking, "Brainy?"

"How'd you know?" asked Brainy closing the distance and sitting beside Creek on the ground but leaving a respectful amount of space between them.

"Just a feeling," shrugged Creek. Off to the side, he could hear Pudgy and Snappy having their own conversation. Still, his gaze stayed on the moon as he spoke, "Did you hear me singing again?"

"Yeah," Brainy looked up at the moon as well. "I was worried, considering that it's so late and Hefty all but ordered me to go."

Creek hummed, "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected," Brainy sighed, "There was a lot of tears and hugging involved and I don't think Clumsy is going to let go of Hefty any time soon but I think Hefty feels better not hiding that from us anymore."

"And, how are you?" asked Creek.

"It's not about me," said Brainy.

"Perhaps not but I did ask," said Creek.

Brainy looked up at the moon for a while without speaking. When he did it was soft, "Hefty has always been the strong one, looking out for all of us. It never occurred to me that there would ever be a time that he needed someone to look out for him. I especially never thought that he could hide something like that for so long. I wish I could have been there for him sooner."

"You can't be there for someone if they don't let you," commented Creek.

Raising an eyebrow, Brainy turned to look at Creek and waited.

Keeping his gaze up, Creek frowned, "Yes, I am aware of the irony of that statement. Bite me."

"Kinky?" asked Brainy, voice honestly perplexed.

Before Creek even realized it was bubbling up, a burst of laughter came out of him. The laughter felt so odd, almost foreign, but so good at the same time. He had almost thought he wasn't capable of it anymore, "That, that was just," another chuckle escaped him, "I never would have expected that from you; kudos."

Gazing down at Creek, Brainy just smiled warmly.

Finally, Creek looked at Brainy and blinked, "You have hair."

Flushing, Brainy almost reached up to cover his head, "Hefty took my hat."

"Of course, he did," Creek sighed, sitting up for a better look.

While Hefty's hair was styled to be short and buzzed in places, Brainy's hair was a little longer overall. Brainy's hair wasn't exactly straight, looking almost like partial curls. Or rather the best way to describe it was…

"Fluffy," Creek murmured. He wondered if Brainy's hair was as soft as it looked.

Absently tucking some of his hair back, Brainy flushed further, "Um, you can touch it if you want?"

"That's a trap if I ever heard one," commented Creek but his hand raised up anyway. He ran his fingers through Brainy's hair, pausing to twirl some around his finger at the nape of Brainy's neck. "I was right, this was a soft, fluffy trap."

Face flushing further, Brainy's gaze fell to the ground. He couldn't hold back a shiver when Creek ran his fingers over his scalp again.

Feeling the shiver, Creek used his other hand to tilt Brainy's face up to look at him, "Brainy, you don't have to act like you're still interested."

Brainy stared at him, "What?"

"You don't have to pretend that you're still interested in me," Creek clarified. "I appreciate the effort but it's alright to change your mind about-"

Frowning, Brainy reached up and grabbed Creek's cheek's pinching them just enough to stop Creek from talking.

The pinching didn't really hurt but it was a bit awkward, Creek giving Brainy a curious look.

"Why do you have such a hard time understanding this?" Brainy asked, "I like you. I'm not going to stop liking you. I'm not acting. I'm not feigning interest to be nice. I wanted to give you some space and time due to everything that's come to light but that doesn't make me any less interested than I was before. I don't want you to introduce me to other Trolls with accents or anyone else." He swallowed, hands shaking a bit as he released Creek's face but held his gaze, "I'm in love with you whether you accept it or not."

Silently, Creek let go of Brainy's chin and pulled back his other hand from Brainy's hair in order to lightly rub over his own cheeks. He was the one to look away first, "I don't accept it."

"Creek," Brainy tried but stopped when Creek looked at him again.

"You've said it yourself, you never felt this way about anyone before," said Creek. "How do you know this isn't some silly crush or simply lust?"

"I love you," said Brainy.

"Stop saying that," frowned Creek.

"I love you," Brainy insisted.

Turning, Creek slid an arm over Brainy, resting it on Brainy's other side so they were face to face with Creek hovering over Brainy. He noted, with a hint of satisfaction, how Brainy flushed again and leaned back slightly, supporting himself with his arms in a half laying position, but Creek only following to keep it so their noses were almost touching, their lips a breath away from the others. When he spoke, his tone was soft and silky, "Do you even know what a relationship with me would entail?"

Swallowing, Brainy's eyes darted to Creek's lips.

Creek smirked, "That would be part of it, yes, but there would be so much more. As horrible as all of this has been, I am not sex repulsed. I know how good it can feel; the heat of two bodies joining, twisting and moving together."

Face flushing again, Brainy shivered slightly, struggling to hold Creek's gaze.

Lifting his arm from across Brainy, Creek lightly caressed over Brainy's waist above his pants, listening to Brainy's breath hitch as his fingers grazed upwards to dance over Brainy's stomach, "I wouldn't mind if you were just interested in my body. I'd have no problem taking you to bed and showing you the heights of pleasure that you didn't even know existed until you wouldn't be able to get out of said bed the next day because you'd just feel boneless with the residual hum of pleasure still coursing through you."

Breath hitching again, Brainy's eyes shut and his arms shook in supporting him.

Sliding his hand further up, Creek rested it on Brainy's chest, "But your heart is not safe with me Brainy." He waited until Brainy looked at him again. "I've lied to you since our first conversation. You don't even realize how cruel that test of mine truly was or how much I've manipulated you." His hand moved up to cup Brainy's face. "How I'm manipulating you right now: my proximity, the tone of my voice and each touch designed to throw you off balance. Could you really love someone who has done nothing but lie and manipulate, even to themselves, for years?"

Eyes closing again, Brainy swallowed and breathed to calm himself. He reached up and cupped Creek's hand on his face before opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Creek's again, "I love you."

This time it was Creek who released a shaky breath. He tried to pull away but Brainy wouldn't let him.

"It would be a different story if you didn't like me," Brainy commented, still holding Creek's hand over his cheek. "If you didn't like me, I'd have nothing to try for, but you've only tried to turn me away and make me give up. Never once have you said that you didn't like me."

That could be the out Creek was looking for. The chance to save them both the heartache this would inevitably lead.

But Creek looked at Brainy's kind eyes, his hopeful expression. Creek remembered Brainy's sweetness, his excitable mannerisms while talking about something that interested him and the way Brainy bit his lower lips whenever he was nervous. Talking with Brainy, his smiles, his worry, even the way he would call Creek a jerk and his innocent outlook.

Creek felt Brainy's thumb caress over his hand and knew he couldn't lie, not about this, "I like you." He sighed and looked downwards, "I wished I didn't but I do."

Smiling, Brainy turned his head and gave the palm of Creek's hand a light kiss.

The gesture made Creek shiver and look up again, "This still isn't going to happen."

Brainy's eyes widened, "But-"

Creek slipped his hand free from Brainy's and covered his lips with a finger as he sang, "One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
You don't know how much you deserve."

Pulling back, Creek got to his feet and walked away, "In my head is much a mess now  
All this pain falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me."

Stopping, Creek turned to look back at Brainy, watching as Brainy stood as well, "You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go."

As Creek turned back away to continue walking away from Brainy, Brainy bit his lower lip, but only for a moment, before reaching out with his voice, "Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine."

Surprised, Creek stopped and turned to look at Brainy again.

Still nervous, Brainy continued to sing, "I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

Slowly, Brainy began to walk towards Creek, "I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me."

Creek stared at him, "Brainy, did you memorize all the songs on my MP3 player?"

Fiddling with his hands, Brainy tried another song, "Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies."

Hearing him, Pudgy trilled and flew up, staring to harmonize some music for Brainy wo sing along with.

Smiling softly, Brainy sang a bit more confidently, "I wonder how they have the power shine, shine, shine  
I can see them under the pines  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Want to tell you I love your way every day  
Want to be with you night and day uh yeah-"

"That wasn't your que to continue," Creek frowned, shooting Pudgy annoyed look for betraying him yet again, then faced Brainy. "This isn't happening."

Now Snappy joined in, buzzing her wings with some music she had recorded at some point.

Further encouraged, Brainy attempted to dance as he sang, his steps looking technically correct but without the smoothness of a seasoned dancer, "You and me, we come from different worlds  
I like to laugh at you when you talk about Smurf girls."

Jaw dropping slightly, Creek was surprised to hear Brainy alter the lyrics. This was more than simple memorization.

"Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why  
I'm such a baby 'cause this distance make me cry  
Well there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a love like you," Brainy continued to sing.

Creek sighed, annoyed that he didn't see it earlier, "You had Song Boot Camp, didn't you? I give you points for determination but you do realize that Poppy may maim you for doing this without her here to watch, right?"

Brainy froze for a moment, considering it but pushed on with another song, "If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd stop those things that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give 'em all to you  
Then you'd be free to love, just like you used to do  
If I could turn back time."

"Still trying to rewrite those stars?" Creek verbally jabbed at him with a mild glare, "You don't want to play this game with me, sweetheart, I don't play fair."

Almost as if in challenge, Brainy sang on, "All I want is to feel this way  
To be this close, to feel the same  
All I want is to feel this way  
The evening speaks, hear it say-"

Stepping forward, Creek cut Brainy off with his own singing, "You're so cute, teasing me  
So you're blue  
but I can't take a chance on a Smurf like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but boy you're practically a child."

Not giving Brainy the chance to protest, as Creek could see that he wanted to from his face, he grabbed Brainy and began to dance them together. But unlike during Hefty's Song Boot Camp, Creek gave Brainy no ques so he could follow him along. It was more like Brainy's first attempt to sing to Creek, Creek controlling the dance to throw Brainy off balance, "Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your Papa know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your Papa know that you're out?"

Managing to turn a bit in Creek's hold, Brainy got better footing so he could better dance with Creek rather than be pulled along by him, "Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
Tied with a ribbon  
Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
To follow what's written  
But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own."

Turning his hands, Brainy held Creek's more securely, "Hand in my hand and I promise to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope  
High in the sky  
We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking the tightrope  
Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
But it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you."

Frowning, Creek looked into Brainy's eyes, "It doesn't matter what I say  
So long as I sing with inflection  
That makes you feel, I'll convey  
Some inner truth or vast reflection  
But I've said nothing so far  
And I can keep it up for as long as it takes  
And it don't matter who you are  
If I'm doing my job then it's your resolve that breaks."

Brainy gazed into Creek's eyes in return, "We haven't known each other for very long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too hurt to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it."

Now it was Brainy leading the dance, "I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Creek shook his head, taking the dance back into his control and upping the tempo, "Now listen to me, Brainy  
Before you ask me to love you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to keep  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart."

Brainy stopped trying to follow Creek's dancing, making them both stop entirely. For a moment, Creek thought he might have finally gotten through to the Smurf but Brainy only reached up to touch his face as he sang, "I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I glad to feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you

Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby  
That must be what you are."

Slowly Creek smile but it was not a warm smile. It was one that made Brainy feel wary, those feelings confirmed when Creek's voice took a seductive tone to it, "I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself," Creek smirked when Brainy's entire face turned a darker shade of blue,  
"Ooh, I don't want anybody else," Creek made his voice sound breathless, almost moaning,  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no~"

Eyes impossibly wide, Brainy looked like he could die from embarrassment.

Unable to contain it, Creek laughed. This time it wasn't a small laugh though, Creek had to let go of Brainy so he could hold onto his sides he was laughing so hard.

Though he still felt like he was having a heat stroke, Brainy smiled. Even in the pale moonlight he could see that Creek's pale gray skin was getting a hint back of purple back to it. When Creek's laughter pattered off into soft chuckles, Brainy moved closer again, taking Creek's hand and softly sang, "I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?

Just saying, love can feel like a barren place  
And reaching out for creature's faith is,  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that we're hanging all our hopes on the stars."

Looking at Brainy's hand holding his, Creek softly sang, "What a pleasant dream"

Smiling that Creek sang along with his song, Brainy pulled Creek closer to lead them into a slow waltz, "Just saying

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?"

Though it was short, the dance slowed and their faces start to draw closer to together.

Creek snapped back, the bit of purple he had regained, beginning to fade away again, "Ah, very well done Brainy, you almost had me there."

"Creek," Brainy tried to hold on but Creek slipped from his grip.

"Just give up Brainy," Creek turned away to leave but stopped from Brainy grabbed his hand again. He stopped and waited, almost afraid of what Brainy would say next.

Silent at first, Brainy's eyes searched Creek's face. Softly, he began to sing again, "And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact." With his free hand, he reached up and cupped Creek's cheek,  
"But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that."

Pudgy and Snappy worked together to up the tempo of the music.

Letting go of Creek's face, Brainy lead them into a new dance to match, "Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again."

The music slowed and Brainy slowed their dance with it, gazing into Creek's eyes, "Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you."

The tempo raised back up and so did they, "As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do."

Squeezing Brainy's hand, Creek took over leading the dance, absently amazed how well they moved together when Creek wasn't trying to control everything, "Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll."

Slowing the dance again, Creek held Brainy closer, "Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be  
That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do."

Now Brainy and Creek's voices raised up together, "Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back."

Reaching up, Brainy cupped Creek's face again, "But I'll never do it better than I do it with you," he blushed at Creek's raised eyebrow but continued, "so long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, no, no, I won't do that."

Hesitantly, Creek's cupped Brainy's hand over his face, "Will you raise me up?

Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?"

Brainy smiled, "I can do that  
I can do that."

Creek's expression became teasing, "Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?"

Brainy blushed but sang, "I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that."

Softly, Creek sang, "I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
Sooner or later I'll let you down."

"You won't do that," Brainy assured,  
"No, you won't do that

Anything for love  
But I won't do that…"

Gazing at Creek, the Troll was unaware of the color returning to his complexion. Instead he slid his hand to the back of Brainy's head, burying his hand into Brainy's soft hair, and pulled him closer for a kiss.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The kiss was brief, more like a grazing of lips aching to touch but not properly connecting. Still Creek's hand stayed in Brainy's hair, his other arm coming to wrap around Brainy's waist, and Brainy held onto Creek's arms for balance and proximity.

"Brainy," Creek said softly, his breath beating against Brainy's lips. He opened his eyes to better look at the Smurf, "I feel strange."

Before Brainy could question it, he saw Creek's eyes close again and his entire body just crumple as he passed out. Brainy's hold on him allowed him to keep Creek from falling too quickly but he barely managed to keep from falling over himself, making sure Creek didn't hit his head during his descent.

Easing Creek, the rest of the way into laying position, Brainy checked Creek's breathing. Satisfied that Creek's breathing was stable, Brainy pulled back in order to stand and elevate Creek's legs off the ground.

Slowing his run into a walk, Branch looked at Brainy oddly, "What are you doing?"

Barely sparing Branch a glance, Brainy kept his eyes on Creek, "When someone faints blood rushes from their head down to their legs. This will help to even out blood flow."

Walking the rest of the way over, Branch knelt beside Creek, smiling a little at the fact that Creek's colors looked back to normal, "Any idea why he fainted?"

"I'm not sure," Brainy admitted, "He said he felt strange right before." He looked at Branch, "How long were you watching for?"

"Not long," Branch shrugged, "I saw the end of you two dancing and singing together." He gave Brainy a small smile, "You really are a fast learner."

"Thanks," Brainy blushed a little. He returned to looking at Creek, eyes worried.

Creek's eyelids scrunched tighter before slowly blinking their way to being half open, speaking softly, "Am I levitating?"

"You fainted," Branch shook his head, "How do you feel?"

Again, Creek blinked a few times but his eyes still never fully opened, "Branch? I could have sworn I was just talking to Brainy."

"He's the one holding up your legs, you Guru nut-job," Branch rolled his eyes but his smile remained in place.

Turning his head, Creek gazed upward.

"Um, hi," blushed Brainy, feeling stupid. He probably would have waved like a bigger idiot if he wasn't holding Creek's legs, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," admitted Creek, letting his eyes close again. "The room feels like it's moving."

"We're outside," Branch reminded him.

"The outside feels like it's moving," mumbled Creek.

Branch turned to Brainy, "We should get him inside and get him something to drink."

Brainy nodded, "Some fruit juice would be best, I'm sure Papa still has some Smurfberry juice at his mushroom."

"You think your papa should look at Creek?" asked Branch.

"He did faint," commented Brainy, "It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"He is too dizzy to stand right now," put in Creek, keeping his eyes closed.

"He doesn't have to," replied Branch with another roll of his eyes. He turned to Brainy, "Do you still need to hold his legs?"

Blushing, Brainy lowered Creek's legs in silence.

"Okay Creek, I'm going to help you sit up, okay?" asked Branch.

"If you must," said Creek.

Going slow, Branch helped Creek into a sitting up position, then slid his arms beneath Creek's knees and behind his back to support him. Once he was sure Creek was secure, he stood, lifting Creek with him.

Slumping again Branch, Creek frowned slightly, "I had no idea you could lift me."

"I can carry Hefty, you're a feather in comparison," commented Branch.

"You can?" Creek hummed, "I would have liked to have seen his expression when you first did that."

"It was priceless," agreed Branch with a smile before turning to Brainy, "Which way to your Papa's mushroom?"

Brainy looked between Branch and Creek a few times, hands fiddling together.

"Brainy," Branch tried again, not sure why Brainy suddenly looked so uncertain, "Are you alright?"

"Papa's is this way," Brainy dodged the question, heading back for the village.

Still not sure what to make of it, Branch silently followed.

Following, Pudgy flew up and landed on Branch's shoulder. He gazed down at Creek and trilled worriedly.

"Creek will be alright, Pudgy," Branch assured the firefly.

"Then can we skip the trip to Papa Smurf's?" asked Creek, staying against Branch, "I much rather go back to bed."

"You're the one who wanted some fresh air and fainted, scaring me and Brainy. You can tolerate Papa giving you a once over," said Branch.

"That sounded worse than how you mean it, I'm sure," commented Creek.

"Trolls that fainted can stop talking now," said Branch.

Humming, Creek stayed silent.

Shocked, Branch turned to Brainy, silently asking if he saw this small miracle.

But Brainy wasn't looking, he was looking ahead as he led the way.

"Brainy?" asked Branch.

"We're here," said Brainy quickly, knocking on the Mushroom's door.

Frowning, Branch looked Brainy over. There was something obviously bothering the smart Smurf but he couldn't figure out what it could be.

After a moment Papa came to the door, wearing a long red nightshirt, "Oh dear, what's happening here?"

"They're worrying needlessly," yawned Creek.

"You fainted," Branch reminded him.

"I'm sorry Papa," said Brainy, "I know its late but could you take a look and make sure he's alright?"

Papa patted the top of Brainy's head with a smile, "Of course." He stepped aside and held open the door for them. After they were in, he closed the door and set about lighting the room. "Set Creek down on my chair, please."

Nodding, Branch walked over to the armchair and carefully set Creek down, trying not to be concerned when Creek barely responded to the movement.

"Alright, Creek, could you open your eyes?" asked Papa, carrying over a stool to sit on and be closer to Creek's level.

Humming softly, Creek didn't seem to hear him, staying still as if still trying to go to sleep. But, after a moment, he turned his head more towards Papa's voice and blinked the tiredness away. It took a few attempts for him to open his eyes fully.

Seeing Creek's eyes, Brainy gasped, Branch's own eyes went wide and Papa frowned in that fatherly fashion that emanated worry.

"What is it?" asked Creek, looking between them.

"Your eyes," Brainy attempted but couldn't finish.

"What about them?" asked Creek.

"Um," Branch could only stare, unable to explain it.

Holding onto the arms of the chair, Creek pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a little.

"Creek, you should stay sitting," Brainy approached Creek to try and ease Creek back down with a push on his shoulders but stopped when Creek gave him a look.

"If you aren't going to tell me, I'll see for myself," commented Creek. He knew the basic layout from their earlier visit, and headed for the washroom, staying close to the wall in case he needed support.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Branch tried to follow.

"It can't be that bad," Creek insisted but stopped when he saw his reflection. Immediately he noticed that his color was back in his skin and hair. He looked a lot more like himself until he looked at his, unrecognizable eyes.

To be truthful, Creek was never sure what the color of his eyes actually were. Some days they looked blue. Other days they looked purple. In some lighting, he even thought, he saw a bit of pink in them. Usually he just called his eyes indigo for simplicity's sake.

But now there was no blue or purple or a hint of pink. Creek's irises had gone a light gray, barely distinguishable from the whites of his eyes. Part of Creek thought the gray was interesting but mostly he hated how dead it made his eyes look, how haunted.

Without rational thought, Creek punched the mirror, shattering his reflection.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Creek was mildly aware of his name being shouted, of being forcibly removed from the mirror and several hands inspecting his own but he was a bit too dazed to process it all. When he became aware again he was back on the armchair with Branch holding a towel to catch the blood and his arm still as Brainy, with magnifiers over his glasses, worked to remove the glass.

Funny, he couldn't feel any of it.

"Good job Brainy," Papa paced back and forth, watching him work. "Once you're done, I'll heal the damage."

"No," said Creek, gathering their attention, expression and voice neutral, "Have Brainy do it, it would be good practice."

Brainy frowned, "This is your hand."

"You healed _me_ yesterday, a hand should be simple in comparison," said Creek.

"I had no idea what I was doing yesterday," Brainy argued.

"And you've had some lessons since then," countered Creek, "All the better."

"Papa should do it," insisted Brainy.

"I have no qualms letting my hand bleed until you do it," stated Creek, unperturbed.

Opening his mouth, Brainy closed it again when he thought better of it. Instead he went back to work to take out the glass.

"Creek," Branch called for the other Troll's attention, "I know this is a stupid question but it needs to be asked. Are you alright?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that," replied Creek, looking back at his hand and watching Brainy examine it for anything he may have missed.

With a sigh, Brainy lifted the magnifying glass attachments from his glasses before looking at Creek, "Are you sure you don't want Papa to do this?"

Not answering, Creek just held Brainy's gaze. He wondered if his eyes were as off-putting to Brainy as they were to him when the Smurf was the first to look way.

Taking hold on Creek's hand, Brainy placed the other one on top and simply held it. Slowly the glow from before returned and encased Creek's hand. When the glow faded and he lifted his hand to look at Creek's hand, only little white dots remained where the glass had been and he groaned, "I knew Papa should have done this."

Lifting his hand, Creek inspected Brainy's work, "They're tiny dots in comparison to the gashes they had been, besides they just sort of look like light freckles," he glanced up at Brainy, "Or stars."

With a blush, Brainy looked away again, "We should all be going to bed…"

"Alright," murmured Creek, "but you're going to have to lead the way, I have no idea where your mushroom is."

The others in the room looked at Creek in surprise.

Creek looked back, face still blank, "What?"

"Um, Creek, why would you go to Brainy's mushroom?" asked Branch.

"He won the sing off and I kissed him," Creek stated, "Isn't that how it works with Smurfs? They follow you around until you give in?"

Blushing again, Brainy rubbed his cheeks to try to make it go away and avoided Papa's gaze, "I wasn't singing with you to try and wear you down, Creek."

Face remaining blank, Creek shrugged, "Whatever the case may be: you won, I surrender. I'm all yours to do with whatever you please." He leaned back in the chair and stared off into the distance, "I don't care anymore."

Blush fading, Brainy stared at Creek, then turned to Branch.

Feeling Brainy's gaze, Branch tore his eyes away from Creek to return Brainy's bewildered look. After a moment, he helplessly shrugged.

Thinking it over, Brainy nibbled his lower lip. He looked down at the ground, "Would you stay in Smurf Village?"

Branch frowned but stayed silent.

"If that's what you want," replied Creek, still staring blankly away.

"See Therapist Smurf every day?" asked Brainy.

"If that's what you want," repeated Creek.

"Never speak to Branch again?" asked Brainy.

Now Branch glared at Brainy, fists curling.

"If that's what you want," repeated Creek.

Brainy sighed and rubbed his face, "That's not what I want."

Though he didn't say anything, Creek looked at Brainy again.

"I want a relationship with you," Brainy looked up at Creek, "Not to control you."

"What's the difference?" asked Creek, not a hint of sarcasm to it.

Again, the others stared at him.

"Creek," Branch called the purple Troll's attention to him, "I want the names of everyone you've ever dated."

"Why?" asked Creek.

"Reasons," Branch tried to keep his face neutral but failed.

"I think it's safer if I keep that information to myself," said Creek.

Branch frowned but it was disrupted by a yawn.

Looking between them, Papa sighed, "It is late, Smurflings and Trollings should all be going to bed."

"I object to being called a Trolling, just for future reference," stated Creek.

Blinking, then smiling warmly, Papa chuckled, "My apologies, force of habit I suppose." He turned to Brainy, "If you're not too tired, perhaps you could stay and fill me in on what's been going on before you go?"

Brainy looked at Papa, nibbling his lower lip, before looking away, "I'm sorry Papa, but it's not mine to tell."

A slight smile crossed Branch's features.

"That serious?" asked Papa.

"I'd say so," said Creek. "Just found out I have a lot in common with your most muscled son." He turned to Brainy, "With that Smurf sleepover he suggested, I take it that he informed you, Smurfette and Clumsy of everything?"

Eyes darting between Creek and Papa, Brainy slowly nodded, not sure what to make of Creek talking so casually about it.

Papa frowned, "Creek, what could you possibly have in common with Hefty? Well, besides Branch, of course."

A small laugh escaped Creek, even though his expression didn't change, "So close to hitting the target and yet so far. What was that term Therapist Smurf used, again?" He turned to Papa, "I was sexually assaulted by someone I grew up with, someone I trusted, someone I was foolish enough to care for shortly after I became an adult, by Troll standards, because that's all that kept him in check before apparently. Oh, and then I killed him, so maybe I'm a little different after all. I don't think your son is capable of murder."

The room became so silent, the one breath that could be heard was Creek's, three sets of blue eyes watching him.

"What? Did I overshare?" asked Creek.

"I, I didn't think you'd want others to know," commented Branch, not sure what else to say, what to think of all this.

"I didn't, but what does it matter anymore?" asked Creek looked away. "I'm so sick of everything falling apart, piece by piece. It should all just crash down and get it over with."

"I know it feels like it but not everything is falling apart," Branch began, moving closer.

"I know about your grandmother," stated Creek.

Branch froze.

"You told me when you were delirious with fever at Miss Frizz's after that time I found you injured in the forest when we teenagers. You made me promise not to tell anyone," Creek's lips twitched into an almost smile but it didn't stick, "Which included you when you didn't remember the conversation after the fever broke."

Hands twitching, Branch's arms came up to wrap around themselves, "Creek, don't."

"I should have ignored that promise," said Creek, still not looking at him. "Branch, you have no idea how guiltless you are. I should have told you that. I should have tried at least, but I wanted to keep that small bit of trust you had in me, even if it was only fever induced."

"Creek stop," Branch pleaded, voice soft.

"How long do I have to poke that gray spot of yours until you hate me?" asked Creek. "I'd like to get it over with."

"I'm not going to hate you," said Branch, even though his voice was shaking.

Softly, Creek began to sing, "Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round."

Branch's eyes went wide.

"Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears," Creek continued.

Tears began to gather in Branch's eyes.

"Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by," Creek sang louder.

"Creek, stop," Brainy put his hand on Creek's arm.

Ignoring him, Creek turned and met Branch's gaze, "Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes."

"That's enough," Brainy insisted, shaking Creek's arm.

"Turnaround bright eyes," sang Creek.

"Shut up, you bastard," yelled Branch, tears flowing down his face. "Stop trying to push me away, stop trying to push everyone away."

"That's a bit hypocritical," said Creek, "Isn't that what you did for twenty years?"

"That's different," shouted Branch.

"How?" asked Creek. "You wrongfully blame yourself for something out of your control that happened when you were a child. I can't blame you for being hurt or scared by it all but you held it all in only to run away and lash out at anyone who tried to help you. You wanted to hold onto that pain and fear because you feel guilty."

Even as Branch continued to cry, Creek continued to evenly hold his gaze, "You have nothing to feel guilty about. That Bergen Chef was going to take someone that day and frankly I'm glad Rosiepuff stopped it from being you."

"Stop it," growled Branch. "Don't talk like you know anything about it!"

Creek stood, ignoring Brainy still holding onto his arm as he kept eye contact with Branch, "I was at Miss Frizz's too, as you recall. My parents were taken on Trollstice but it didn't hurt any less than a random laundry day out in the sunshine."

Ears going back, Branch continued to cry and remained silent.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough," Papa tried to separate them. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"I imagine you know a lot about breaking up fights, raising nearly a hundred boys on your own," commented Creek, turning to Papa. "But why were you on your own, _Papa_? Do you even have your own name?"

"That's enough," shouted Brainy, pulling Creek away from Papa Smurf and turning Creek's face to look at him. "I know you're hurting but trying to make others hurt isn't going to make it any better."

Tilting his head, Creek stared at Brainy, "You didn't like it when I turned my attention to your father. Is Papa Smurf your weakness, Brainy?"

Swallowing, Brainy didn't answer.

"You're a Papa's boy, is that it?" asked Creek, "Would my insulting him make you lose interest in me?"

"I wouldn't like it," Brainy admitted, "But it wouldn't change anything. I know you'd just be doing it to push me away, just like you're trying to do to Branch."

Now it was Creek's turn to watch Brainy without speaking.

Reaching out, Brainy held onto Creek's arms, "I can't never fully understand what you're going through right now but I want to try. I want to be there for you in whatever way I can. I love you and that isn't going to change."

At first Creek didn't react, expression staying the same when his eyes began to water. His body shivered as his tears began to fall. "I'm sorry," he half turned to Branch, not pulling away from Brainy's hold, "I'm so sorry."

Cautiously, Branch stepped closer and softly put his hand on Creek's shoulder, "I know and I appreciate that but, one day, I want to know what else you've been keeping from me if only so you can't lash out with them like this again."

Creek winced, "I'm sorry."

Wiping at his own face, Branch offered him a soft smile, "I'm sorry too."

"Whatever for?" asked Creek.

"I get the feeling I've put you through the ringer a lot when we were younger and never even realized it," commented Branch.

The purple Troll stared at him, "You have no idea."

Rolling his eyes, Branch gave Creek a light shove before retracting his hand, "Just be happy that I'm not telling Poppy about any of this."

"You have my eternal gratitude," said Creek, expression neutral.

"Speaking of Poppy, we should get back to her," said Branch.

"I feel, after what I said, you might appreciate some distance from me and your Smurf is otherwise occupied," said Creek.

"Hefty," said Branch, "And it's not like he locks his mushroom, I could just go sleep there if things get uncomfortable."

Nibbling his lip, Brainy squeezed Creek's arms to get his attention, "Um, if you want, you could still come to my mushroom. Just to sleep so don't make any jerky remarks about me coming onto you or something."

Slowly, Creek's lips upturned into a little half smile, "If you insist."

Softly smiling in return, Brainy squeezed Creek's arms again before releasing them.

"Um, I'm sorry to you as well," Creek turned to Papa Smurf.

"Don't worry about it," Papa gave him a kind smile, "You don't raise as many boys as I have without hearing worse, especially in their terrible twenties."

Branch tried to suppress a laugh but it came out through his nose.

After saying their goodnights, the trio left Papa's mushroom and headed back to bed, Branch back to the Recovery Mushroom while Creek and Brainy went to Brainy's mushroom, followed by Snappy and Pudgy.

From the outside Brainy's mushroom didn't particularly stand out from a distance. Once closer though, Creek saw that there was a wooden post with an adjustable arrow at the side to indicate the "currant danger" level.

"Am I going to regret this?" asked Creek, suggesting to the arrow indicating 'caution'.

Brainy quickly adjusted the arrow to 'safe', "Nothing to worry about, I forget to adjust that all the time."

"Then what's the point of having it?" asked Creek.

Shrugging, Brainy lead Creek inside, "It's just something Handy and Painter made for me when I started experimenting. No matter what the sign says, at least everyone knocks now."

"Did they just barge in before?" asked Creek.

"Pretty much," said Brainy, walking to a closet.

Creek looked around at a few chalkboards with different equations on them, that he didn't have a clue on what they related to, and the numerous shelves of books, "That could have been awkward, especially during puberty."

"Why is that?" asked Brainy, pulling another blanket and pillow from the closet.

Turning to look at him, Creek raised an eyebrow, "If Hefty is any indication, I know Smurfs have hormones. Don't they masturbate?"

Nearly dropping the pillow and blanket, Brainy turned to Creek with a wide-eyed blush.

"Ah, so you do masturbate," Creek almost smiled.

"We can," Brainy coughed, "But I," instead of finishing he went over to his armchair, setting down the pillow before sitting down.

Not to be deterred, Creek followed, "Wait, you've never masturbated?"

"Can we not discuss this?" asked Brainy, still blushing.

"You don't have to answer, I'll just theorize out loud," said Creek. "I'd assume you would be some level of asexual with inclinations towards romance and not sexual intimacy but you reacted when I talked about taking you to bed. So, it's possible that you always had the potential for the physical aspect but you just did not have an interest until I came along." He mockingly fluttered his eyelashes, "I'm flattered."

Blushing, Brainy tossed his pillow at Creek's stomach, then pointed to his bed, "Go to sleep."

"Are you planning on sleeping on the chair?" asked Creek, frowning.

"Yes," stated Brainy, unfolding his blanket.

"Why, we've shared a bed before," commented Creek.

"That was before," said Brainy, keeping his gaze down.

"Before," Creek extended the ending syllable, waiting.

Brainy sighed, "Before I confessed. You said if you had to spend another night here, you would get Poppy but you let Branch stay with Poppy rather than let him be alone after you tried to push him away. You're looking out for Branch, like you always have."

"Its what friends do," said Creek, crossing his arms.

"But you want more," said Brainy.

"Are you jealous?' asked Creek.

Slowly, Brainy looked up, meeting his eyes, "Yes."

Now it was Creek who sighed, "Don't be. Yes, I have feelings for Branch. Yes, I've had them for some time, but they are one sided. Nothing will ever come from them and," he uncrossed his arms and rubbed his forehead, "I don't even know if they're real.'

"What do you mean?" asked Brainy.

"Both you and Therapist have pointed out that I use my feelings towards Branch to keep others at bay," said Creek, "Therapist has even said I probably hold onto them because they remind me of a time that I was," he swallowed, "safe. So they might not even be genuine." He turned back to Brainy, "I know I keep going back and forth on you but you have nothing to worry about as far as Branch is concerned. I have no interest in pursuing someone with someone else, let alone based on feelings that could just be another lie I told myself."

"What is it that you want, Creek?" asked Brainy, reaching out and holding Creek's hand.

"Ideally?" asked Creek, gray eyes looking at their hands before looking Brainy's eyes, "To go back in time and shove that tea down my throat before Poppy came back."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

When Branch got back to the recovery mushroom, he went over to the bed and shook Poppy's shoulder, "Poppy, wake up."

Though Poppy responded, it was only to roll further away and snuggle her pillow.

Frowning, Branch rolled his eyes at her. Slowly he smirked and faked having a cheerful tone, "Good morning Smurfette."

"Smurfette," Poppy bounced up with a grin but pouted at Branch when she saw that her girlfriend was nowhere in sight, "That was mean, Branch."

"It was that or tickle you," Branch deadpanned.

Scooting away, Poppy just smiled, "Complaint retracted." She looked around and her frown returned, "Where's Creek?"

"With Brainy," Branch held up his hand to stop Poppy from squealing, "It's not under the best of circumstances."

Reaching out, Poppy pulled Branch's hand to sit on the bed beside her, "What happened?"

Sighing, Branch rubbed over his face. He began by explaining that Creek woke up from a nightmare, a bit of their conversation and Creek needing to go out for air. Though he had convinced Creek to take Pudgy with him, Branch had still been worried and went looking for Creek and saw the end of Creek and Brainy singing to together, leading to a kiss.

Instantly Poppy squealed, "Way to go Brainy! I'll have to get him back for doing it without me but how could he resist the romantic moonlight?" She paused and turned back to Branch, "I thought you said Creek being with Brainy wasn't on the best circumstances."

Turning to her, Branch gave her a tiny smile, "Wait until the end of the story princess." He explained about Creek fainting and the three of them going to Papa Smurf's to look him over and sighed again. "He's fine physically, well, mostly. There's an issue with his colors."

"He's still gray?" asked Poppy.

"Not exactly," Branch tapped his fingers over his legs. "He had his colors back, for the most part, but the gray went to his eyes."

Poppy's eyes went wide, "But that has never happened before."

"I know," said Branch.

"What could have made this happen?" asked Poppy.

"I don't know," Branch shrugged, "Creek's magic going haywire?"

Frowning, Poppy looked down at her knees, "Does this mean we can't go back home tomorrow?"

"We've been gone for a few days again, we should head back," said Branch, "Especially you; your dad must be worried."

"That's true," Poppy sniffled.

"We can always come back soon if Creek needs more magic lessons," said Branch.

"That's true," Poppy sighed, "Think Papa would come with us?"

"He might but he does have a village to run and expand with Willow and all the new girl Smurfs," pointed out Branch.

Poppy smoothed out her dress, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Scratching his scalp, Branch wondered if he would regret his own question, "Well, at least this gives me the chance to ask you some things."

This caught Poppy's interest, "What kind of things?"

"You and Creek rate each other's dates," Branch started, not exactly sure how to ask his question. "Do you remember all the low-ranking ones?"

"Of course," Poppy nodded, "That was about ninety percent of them."

Branch frowned, "Ninety percent? Seriously?"

Poppy shrugged, "Well considering Creek said yes to pretty much anyone who asked, it's not like there were a lot of good matches. Nor did they last very long."

"Nutmeg, I'm assuming, was the worst," commented Branch.

"That I saw," Poppy nodded.

"Could you get me a list of the other bad ones?" asked Branch.

"If I go through my scrapbook diary, probably," said Poppy, "Why?"

"Something Creek said makes me want to shave their heads," commented Branch, rolling his eyes at Poppy's gasp. "But I'll think of something less drastic later."

"What did Creek say that makes you want to mess with a Troll's hair?" asked Poppy.

Sighing, Branch drummed his fingers over his legs, "Basically that Creek doesn't see the different between being in a relationship and being controlled."

Narrowing her eyes, Poppy pursed her lips, "Hair shaving might be too good for them."

A small chuckle escaped Branch and he felt a little better about his negative thoughts about his fellow Trolls.

Scooting closer, Poppy gently nudged Branch's arm with her own, "I'm proud of you."

Blinking a few times, trying to figure out if he heard right, Branch turned to her to stare, "What are you talking about?"

"Branch, it took me twenty years and a near mental breakdown for you to be my friend," Poppy exclaimed, "And you are so super, over the top, stupidly self-sacrificing, extremely, over-protective of me."

"Are you sure you used enough descriptors there?" Branch deadpanned.

Scoffing, Poppy playfully shoved him, then continued, "I'm not sure what Creek did to get through to you before this all started but I'm glad you let him in and that some of that loving protective streak is diverting to him as well. At least more obviously."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that assessment," commented Branch.

"Embrace the power of friendship Branch," said Poppy, exaggerating each word in a willowy voice as she wiggled her fingers. She then all but fell on him to hug him, "Embrace it."

Rolling his eyes, Branch kept his arms to himself, "I think you mean, embrace you."

"Same difference," Poppy continued in the willowy voice.

"If I hug you, will you stop that?" asked Branch.

"For now," Poppy nodded.

Grunting as if this was a horrendous task, Branch turned a little in Poppy's hold so he could properly hug her back, "Happy now?"

"Pretty happy," Poppy snuggled into Branch's hold. "You know, this whole date rating thing started because I didn't like Creek's dates."

"Were you jealous?" teased Branch, all too aware of Poppy's old crush on Creek, back when he didn't understand his own feelings for the princess.

Staying in his arms, Poppy shrugged, "A little but, I don't know, I just didn't like how those relationships were. Most bossed Creek around because he'd be a gentletroll and always try to do as they asked. And some just seemed purely physical and they didn't have an interest in each other otherwise."

"There's nothing wrong with casual relationships," said Branch.

"I know but, it just felt like Creek was being used," commented Poppy, "He seemed fine with it so I never said anything but maybe I should have instead of hiding behind the ratings."

"You had no reason to think differently," pointed out Branch.

"But I saw him, Branch," Poppy held on tighter, "I saw him after Brocade, after what he did. I knew Creek was hurting, I knew Creek was scared, but I didn't know why."

"You kept him together," said Branch, "You took care of him and helped him until he could stand on his own again."

"By suppressing his memories," said Poppy, pulling back and trying to blink away tears. "And I let him do it. I just let him cover it up instead of dealing with it so he could be happy again." She scoffed at herself, then sniffled, "On the surface anyway."

Reaching up, Branch brushed back a tear that had snuck out of her eyes, "Poppy, I know it feels like you could have done more but there really wasn't. Even if Creek told you what happened, no one back home would understand what it really meant, let alone how to help him. You did what you could so Creek could survive until a time came where he could get the help he really needed." He sighed, "Sometimes surviving is all someone can as for."

Taking Branch's hand, Poppy squeezed it, "Life is about more than surviving." She smiled softly, "You know that, right?"

Though Branch rolled his eyes, he smiled back, "It's something I learned recently."

Smiling more, Poppy kissed Branch's cheek, "I'm glad."

Taking in a deep breath, Branch relaxed a little, allowing some of his grey to lighten into his pale blue, "I don't know about you but I don't think I can fall back asleep here."

Poppy grinned, "Wanna crash the Smurf slumber party?"

Branch smiled back, "You read my mind."

The two of them slipped out of the Recover Mushroom and into the night, Poppy knowing the way to Clumsy's mushroom. Unsurprisingly, the door was unlocked.

"You know, they really should lock their doors," commented Branch.

"I like that they're trusting," rebutted Poppy, "Makes it easier to be sneaky."

"So glad we're on the same page," Branch made a show of rolling his eyes at her.

Mockingly rolling her eyes back, Poppy stifled a giggle and led the way inside.

Since they knew that Brainy was with Creek, they were not surprised to find only three Smurfs inside in a makeshift nest of pillow and blankets on the floor. In the middle was Hefty, sleeping on his back, with Smurfette and Clumsy sleeping on either side of him, using his arms as pillows.

"This might be harder than I thought," commented Branch.

"Not for me," Poppy bragged, practically skipping over to the Smurf trio and snuggling up to Smurfette's back, wrapping her arms around her slumbering girlfriend.

"Cheater," frowned Branch.

"Jealous," Poppy stuck her tongue out at Branch before settling down to try and fall back asleep but was smiling so much it could take a while to calm down enough to do so.

Stepping closer, Branch looked the group over. There definitely was not room between Hefty and Clumsy to try to slip in between them. Nor was there room between Hefty and Smurfette to try and cuddle up to Hefty there. Branch probably could lay on top of Hefty but Hefty would probably enjoy that a little too much and this wasn't the best place for that.

So, Branch grabbed one of the blanket at the edge that no one was sleeping on and moved it so it was laying behind Hefty's head. Since Branch couldn't snuggle up to his mate, he'd at least be able to sleep near him, head to head.

Looking down at Hefty, Branch smiled softly, brushing back Hefty's hair fluff of bangs and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Even with all the hardships going on right now, he was glad Hefty was able to share his own problems with three of his friends and they were obviously doing their best to support and comfort him.

No matter how strong Hefty was, he shouldn't have to shoulder all of his problems by himself. Sharing their burdens was something he and Branch both needed to work on, but at least they were learning together.

Settling down, Branch watched the profile of Hefty's face, watched him breathe and smiled softly to himself. Being close to Hefty like this, Branch could practically feel his colors changing from pale blue to his lighter shade of happiness.

"I love you," Branch whispered as he closed his eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

Special thanks to Ireallylovepuppies101/myheroships who helped me with a roadblock I had in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you my dear. XOXOXO!

Chapter 65

The force of which Brainy stood from his chair and threw his arms around Creek, nearly knocked Creek over. Almost instinctively, Creek wrapped his arms around Brainy in return and the two of them stood like that in silence for some time,

It was when Creek felt his chest getting wet that he pulled back to look at Brainy's face, rubbing under his eyes, "I just keep making you cry, don't I?"

Putting his hands over Creek's on his face, Brainy tried to stop crying but he couldn't manage it, "How could I not, after hearing that?"

"I was simply answering the question," Creek wiped more at Brainy's face but the tears were not stopping, "I didn't think it would upset you this much."

Brainy frowned, "How can hearing that you want to die, not upset me?"

"I don't want to die," Creek corrected, "I wish I was already dead, there's a difference."

Sniffing, Brainy looked into Creek's face, "I don't understand."

With a sigh, Creek pulled back a bit more, slipping his hands free from Brainy's, "It's hard to explain."

Stepping closer again, Brainy took hold and held one of Creek's hands in both of his, "Try," he looked into Creek's gray eyes, not flinching, "please?"

Looking at their hands, Creek sighed again. With a quick look, around the room he pulled Brainy over to his bed for both of them to sit. He did not try to take his hand back but he remained silent for a bit, gathering his thoughts, "How much detail did I go into when I was talking out loud about what happened with Bro- With that bastard?"

Nibbling his lower lip, Brainy squeezed Creek's hand but even he was unsure who it was for, "Not much, your thoughts seemed pretty scattered at the time."

"Good," Creek muttered, looking at his knees, "I don't think I could describe it if I tried. I had never been so scared or in such pain before or since."

Again, Brainy squeezed Creek's hand but this time Creek squeezed back.

"The idea that he could come back, that it could happen again terrified me," Creek continued, voice soft. "Nothing seemed worse, not even death."

It took a few attempts for Brainy to successfully swallow the lump in his throat, "That's why you were going to drink the tea."

Creek nodded, "I hate this. All of this. I hate remembering. I hate looking back on my life since then. I hate questioning every decision I've ever made and wondering if it was really a decision I made or subconsciously influenced by my assault." He took a shaky breath. "I don't want to die; I don't think that doing anything now would be something even Poppy could forgive. I just wish it was already over."

Though keeping hold of Creek's hand with one hand, Brainy lifted the other to wipe the tears off his face before turning more to face Creek, "I know it hurts but… I'm happy you're here. I'm so relieved that Poppy walked in when she did that I can't even think of the words to properly express it." He gently reached up and turned Creek's face towards him. "And I realize that it may not feel like it now but I know you're going to get through this. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for and I'll be here, no matter what happens."

Looking into Brainy's eyes, Creek seemed to be looking in them for something. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Brainy briefly.

Staying still, Brainy watched Creek as he pulled back from the kiss, blushing softly, "What was that for?"

"It seemed appropriate," Creek shrugged, then smiled slightly. "You know, you're a lot sweeter than most of the Trolls I've dated."

Thinking it over, Brainy frowned, "Remember that list of Trolls you've dated that Branch asked for? I think you should give it to him."

Creek blinked, then chuckled, "I'm starting to think that you like taking me by surprise."

"Well, I can't say I object, if it makes you laugh," Brainy commented softly.

Watching him for a moment, Creek's gray eyes looked a little warmer than before, he raised his hand to cup Brainy's cheek, "So sweet." He leaned in and kissed Brainy again.

When Creek didn't pull back right away, Brainy moved his lips in an attempt to kiss back. His hands rose up to touch Creek but stopped mid-air, unsure.

Not pausing the kiss, Creek took hold of Brainy's arms, lifting them so they'd wrap around his neck. Once Brainy's arms were settled, he leaned in to deepen the kiss, licking over Brainy's lips.

The lick took Brainy by surprise, tongues having not been involved with their previous, brief, kisses. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and attempted to imitate the motion.

Cupping Brainy's face in his hands, Creek captured Brainy's tongue between his lips, drawing it further out and sucking upon it before sliding his tongue past Brainy's lips to explore. One hand slid down Brainy's neck and chest to hold onto his waist as he tilted his head to create a slicker connection between their mouths.

A moan escaped Brainy and he broke the kiss with a shiver, panting softly, his hands clenching and unclenching around Creek's neck.

Sticking close, Creek smiled, "You forgot to breathe."

Looking up, Brainy blushed with a slight pout, "How am I supposed to breathe when you steal my breath away?"

Raising a teasing eyebrow, Creek turned them to lay Brainy onto the bed, hovering above him, "With practice I suppose." He leaned down and claimed Brainy's lips again.

Though Brainy kisses back at first, he groaned and turned his face away, "Wait, wait."

"What's the matter?" Creek kissed Brainy's cheek and down his neck, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Brainy groaned, turning his head more to give Creek better access, but, thinking better of it, turned back to look at Creek, "But not like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Creek, pausing to meet Brainy's eyes.

"I feel like you," Brainy blushed and cleared his throat, "I feel like you're just trying to offer me your body again and accepting would be taking advantage."

Moving closer, Creek spoke softly but his words beat tantalizing breaths of temptation against Brainy's lips, "What if I wanted you to?"

Eyes going wide, Brainy's face erupted into dark blue. He tried to leap out of the bed, declaring "no" repeatedly like an overwhelmed chant.

With an arm around Brainy's waist, Creek watched Brainy repeatedly try to get up without realizing that his arm was there keeping him in place. Chuckling, he pulled Brainy back onto the bed and kissed his cheek, "You're adorable."

Covering his face, Brainy hoped that he wasn't about to spontaneously combust with how warm he was getting.

"Relax," Creek kissed over Brainy's hand and removed his arm from across his waist, "I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

Lowering his hands, Brainy, still blushing, turned to look at Creek, whom was laying on his side watching him with his head propped up on his hand. At least Creek was looking in his direction, Brainy though Creek's gaze was rather distant though. He leaned in and gave Creek a small peck on the lips, bringing him back into focus, "Um, thanks."

Creek's lips quirked as if to smile but they didn't seem to have the energy anymore, "What a strange thing to thank me for."

"I don't think so," commented Brainy, voice soft. He sighed when Creek hummed, not really replying to him. "Come on, we should go to bed."

"Are you going to stay in the bed with me?" asked Creek, gazing up at him.

Though there was a moment of hesitation, Brainy nodded, getting off the bed in order to pull back the covers. He was silent as he watched Creek slip under the covers and while he laid down beside him, but couldn't keep his thoughts to himself after that, "Creek, I want to ask you something but I'm not sure if it's a taboo subject or not."

Humming, Creek propped his head up on his arm again, "You can ask and if it's taboo, I'll simply not answer."

"Um, alright," nodded Brainy, still hesitating. He nibbled on his lower lip before asking, "Have you ever had a romantic relationship not based on sex?"

"Bold question," commented Creek, faintly amused by Brainy's blush. "I suppose my few dates before," he waved about his free hand, not wanting to say it, "my incident don't count." He sighed, "I suppose it's just the one then."

Again, Brainy nibbled his lip and asked, "Cinnamon?" He blushed when Creek stared at him, "He's the only past relationship you've mentioned that you seem to still think fondly of."

Taking his head off his hand, Creek laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, "I suppose that's because he's the only Troll I've dated that I remained friends with afterward."

"Because your relationship was not based on sex," Brainy theorized.

"That would have been hard considering we never had sex," replied Creek.

Considering what little Brainy knew about Creek's previous relationships, it seemed liked Creek went along with whatever his partner wanted so more than likely Cinnamon never tried to have sex with Creek for one reason or another. Still Brainy had been the target of Creek' seductions and barely made it through without giving in, he wondered if Creek ever tried to do the same with Cinnamon if this former partner never made a move, "What was your relationship with Cinnamon like?"

Opening his eyes, Creek peered up at Brainy, Brainy unable to read the meaning of the intensity in those gray eyes, "Are you sure you want to hear that?"

Swallowing, Brainy nibbled his lower lip, then nodded.

"Cinnamon is a bit older than I am, same age as you know who, actually, they were classmates," Creek began, looking away as he spoke but did not close his eyes again, looking off at nothing, "But Cinnamon, like his name, is just so ridiculously sweet." He paused and smiled slightly to himself, "You two could make a competition of it actually."

Brainy half smiled, "Not sure it's very sweet to compete like that."

"Technicality," Creek dismissed it with a flick of his hand, then continued, "My relationship with him was different from the start, especially considering that we were sort of friends beforehand. Most of the wooing gifts I've received have been simple things, almost like a formality since I rarely said no. But three times a day, for a week I got notes delivered by a butterfly. Some were quotes of poetry, some were compliments and some were horribly done drawings of things around the village and each one came with a different herb or flower."

"Cinnamon is not a good artist I take it," said Brainy.

"He couldn't doodle his way out of a paper bag," Creek huffed out a chuckle, "But the effort was endearing. At the end of the week I got a note with my own pod key in it."

"He stole your house, er, pod key?" asked Brainy.

"Poppy leant him, her spare," Creek clarified. "Needless to say, I rushed home to see who it was and what they were doing. Found Cinnamon in my spare room, which I kept meaning to make into something useful but ended up just collecting books and other odds and ends that I wasn't sure what to do with. He had organized the room and added to it, turning into a perfect meditation room and study."

"He had put a lot of thought and effort into your wooing gift," Brainy summed up, voice hesitant as he tried to imagine it all, especially how it must have met Creek felt.

Nodding, Creek continued, "I normally don't date friends but," he sighed, "I made an exception and, in some ways, I'm glad I did. I liked being with him; he never stopped being sweet or putting in the effort as if still trying to woo me for a first date, no matter how many dates we went on. He asked for permission to kiss me, every single time. I liked the person I was with him." His eyes drifted shut, remembered feelings washing over him, his voice very soft when he spoke again, "He made me feel safe."

Taking in a deep breath, Brainy wished he hadn't asked. All of this was building up to a Troll Brainy could never live up to, beside the idolized image of Branch in Creek's mind that Brainy could never reach. Still, as much as it hurt, he had to ask, "Did you love him?"

Opening his eyes, Creek looked up at Brainy, then away, "I don't know. At the time I knew I cared about him but it didn't feel like love. I thought it would be only a matter of time before I did though; I wanted to be with him." He rubbed over his face, sighing, "I was planning to propose when he broke up with me."

Brainy felt like he had been struck and tried not to let it show in his voice, "But you said you never developed the feelings needed for marriage."

Looking at him, the gray of Creek's eyes were colder than ever before, "I also told you that I've lied to you since our first conversation."

Not able to take the gaze, Brainy looked away.

Unprompted, Creek continued, "Cinnamon could tell I was keeping something from him but keeping my memories suppressed had been more important so," his hand made a sweeping gesture, "If I had loved him I wouldn't have let him go. Though with everything I've learned about myself recently, I don't think I'm capable of falling in love anymore."

"Don't say that," Brainy pleaded, turning to him again. "This has been a lot to take in, yes, but it doesn't change who you are; it doesn't change what you're capable of. If love is something you want, then you should have it; you deserve a great love. A love that will make you happier than you thought possible at the bare minimum. Even if," he swallowed, pushing back the desire to hold on, "Even if it means it's not with me."

Staying silent, Creek watched Brainy for a moment, then reached out and took his glasses, "Don't be ridiculous." Sitting up slightly, he put Brainy's glasses on the nightstand and laid back down beside him, wrapping an arm around Brainy's waist, "If I'm going to fall in love with anyone, it's going to be you."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Waking up to the ground of giggling was a bit odd for Hefty. So was the feeling of not being able to feel his arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw not only Clumsy and Smurette peering down at him but Poppy was well. Though unsure of when the Troll princess would have arrived he tried to figure out what was causing their giggles. He looked around and immediately spotted that his torso was wrapped in Branch's hair like a makeshift blanket as Branch was still sleeping, head next to his as the rest of Branch's body faced the other way.

Seeing Branch back to light blue and how his hair wrapped around Hefty in their sleep made Hefty smile and the giggles to renew themselves above him. Lifting his numb arms, he motioned for them to be quiet and turned a little to cup the back of Branch's head and kiss his forehead.

The hair around Hefty squeezed him briefly but Branch remained asleep.

Giggling again, Clumsy watched the pair, "I wish I could get Stormy to relax like that."

"Just be patient and as stubborn as she is," said Hefty, still smiling at Branch's sleeping face, "It worked for me."

"With a little help," pointed out Poppy.

"With loads of help," corrected Hefty, making Poppy smile. "When did you guys get here, anyway?"

Poppy shrugged, "It was pretty late. We came here after a lot of stuff happened with Brainy and Creek and Branch told me about it."

"Brain-man heard Creek singing and I told him to go check it out," commented Hefty, "What happened afterward?"

As Poppy explained what she knew, Branch began to slowly wake up. Reaching out, his hands mirrored Hefty's in cupping the back of Hefty's head and he moved closer to nuzzle him the best that he could in the upside-down position.

Stopping her explanation, Poppy giggled, "Branch, your adorableness is very distracting."

"My what-the-what?" Branch grumbled, peering up at her with a frown.

"Adorableness," Poppy emphasized each syllable.

"I am not adorable," Branch protested.

"Are too," Hefty, Smurfette and Clumsy chimed in with Poppy.

Looking around at them, Branch retracted his hair and sat up, "You've all hit your heads."

"Not recently," grinned Clumsy.

Branch stared at Clumsy, uncertain if he should make fun of him or make the Smurf a helmet.

Chuckling, Hefty sat up as well and rotated his shoulders, trying to get some decent feeling back into his arms.

"I was just telling them what you told me about Creek and Brainy," Poppy interjected.

"Where did you leave off?" asked Branch.

"Pretty much right at the end," said Poppy.

"Poppy said that you thought Creek's magic was what made his colors, um, switch," Smurfette attempted, "Do you think his eyes will go back to their normal color when he's happy again?"

"I hope so," said Branch, looking down, "Being gray was never pleasant but Creek's eyes being gray," he shook his head, "There's just something off putting about it."

Pausing his stretches, Hefty scooted closer to Branch and put and arm around him.

Branch smiled at him softly.

Standing up, Clumsy stretched a little, "Why don't we all go get ready for the day, get Stormy, Brainy and Creek and head to Chef's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Sure, thing Clumsy-bro," nodded Hefty, kissing Branch's cheek before standing and offering him a hand up.

Though he rolled his eyes, Branch took Hefty's hand and stood. As they started to clean up the blankets, he whispered, "Did it go alright, last night?"

Pausing, Hefty looked over at Clumsy and Smurfette before smiling and turning back to Branch, "Yeah, they're pretty amazing."

Smiling, Branch cupped one of Hefty's cheeks and kissed the others, "They'd have to be; they're your friends after all."

His own smile growing, Hefty kissed Branch softly, "Love you, Siren."

Colors brightening up to his bright blue, Branch kissed Hefty again, "Love you too, Hero."

* * *

Waking up was slow going because Brainy was just so pleasantly warm and comfortable. Plus, he was tired, it took ages for him to fall asleep last night with how much his heart had been pounding after what Creek said as he put his arm around him.

Sure, they had slept beside each other before but the only places they were touching had been their hands. And while holding Creek's hand while he slept made Brainy feel so many things ranging from joy to guilt, being held by him brought out so many feelings Brainy wouldn't have thought it was possible before. Part of why it took ages to fall asleep was because he wanted to stay awake to enjoy it longer.

Unable to see without his glasses, Brainy had no choice but to just feel. The warmth of Creek's skin, the slight movement of their bodies with each breath, the sound of Creek's breathing as it evened out and fell into slumber, and the soft sleepy murmur as Creek's hold loosened but curled closer were more than enough to keep his heart pounding, his skin tingling and his face flushed as he tried to commit every bit of it to memory.

Brainy's face hurt from smiling when he finally drifted off and there was still a residual ache there as he drifted back to consciousness. Though he was warm and comfortable, it only took a moment of concentration to realize that he was in bed alone. Still the pillows had been curled and the blankets tucked around him in a sort of embrace that kept in the heat that made not moving very tempting.

But, once awake, Brainy's mind was too active for his body to stay at rest. He mournfully slipped out of the cocoon and reached out to carefully pat his nightstand until he found his glasses. Slipping the glasses on, Brainy sat up and looked around.

For the most part, Brainy's mushroom appeared as it normally did. There was an additional snore from Pudgy, whom was still snoozing with the dozing ladybug as they slept beside each other on Snappy's bed on her shelf. At the foot of his own bed, he could see the back of Creek's head and hair as the Troll sat on the floor, probably meditating.

Concern filled Brainy but he recalled Creek's promise to not suppress his memories again and relaxed. Creek may not think highly of himself but Brainy trusted that Creek wouldn't go against his word. He would show that confidence by not interrupting him.

Curling up a little, Brainy sit with his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them as he watched the back of Creek's head. There was very little movement but Brainy couldn't help but be spellbound by the Troll's hair. How he wished he had savored it more that time Creek allowed him to touch it but he had been so nervous, their relationship just starting to get to know each other that he allowed his big mouth to accidentally turn it into an uncomfortable subject.

Fingers pulling a bit at the blanket, Brainy longed to touch Creek's hair again, longed to kiss him and be in his arms again like he had the night before. But while Brainy was not an expert like Therapist Smurf, he knew that he was walking a thin line between trying to further their relationship and taking advantage. And he had come close to crossing that line last night. There had to be some sort of balance he could find to keep it from happening again.

Mind going over the options, Brainy got out of the bed and quietly moved to the foot of the bed to sit on the ground across from Creek, mirroring his cross-legged position.

There was no denying that Trolls were pretty. Each one was so colorful and varied that they couldn't help but catch your eye. But Creek was simply beautiful. The more time Brainy spent around him, the more there was to admire. The shades in his hair, the way his glitter freckles actually seemed to sparkle when he smiled, the grace of how he moved doing the simplest of actions and the way he held himself up even when he felt the world around him crashing down around him.

Not that there was anything beautiful about the pain that Creek was going through. If there was a way, Brainy would go back and stop it from after coming close from happening, even if it meant they never met. But Hefty was right; if it was possible Papa would have done it, for Hefty, long ago.

Still Brainy admired the strength Creek had to keep going, to try, even though Creek didn't see it. Brainy wished Creek could see what he saw.

Abruptly, Creek's gray eyes shot open, looking straight at Brainy.

A small shout escaped Brainy as he jumped and nearly fell backwards.

Creek raised an eyebrow, "I should say serve you right for staring at someone while they're meditating but I can't say that I blame you, knowing your attraction towards me."

Flushing, Brainy pointedly did not look at Creek, "Jerk."

"As accurate as that is, I can't say I'm too fond of that pet name of yours," commented Creek, moving his hair to take hold and comb his fingers through it.

Humming, Brainy watched Creek's fingers.

Pausing, Creek stared at him, "What?"

Blush renewing itself, Brainy nibbled his lower lip, hand slowly raising to point to Creek's hair, "Can I do that?"

Staying still, Creek continued to stare, "You want to run your fingers through my hair?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I could comb it for you," Brainy said quickly.

"You could," Creek admitted, "But you do realize that would be considered a rather intimate gesture, right? Usually reserved for family, extremely close friends or lovers."

"I hadn't thought about it," Brainy conceded, "But that makes sense."

Letting go of his hair, Creek reached for his pocket but then stopped, remembering that he was still wearing the white pants from Tailor and he had left his comb in his regular pants with Tailor to use for measurements. He looked up at Brainy, observing his hopeful expression, "Alright."

"Alright?" Brainy repeated.

"If you have a comb you can-" Creek began but stopped when Brainy broke into the biggest, almost goofily happy smile and nearly leapt to his feet to rush to his washroom. By the time he turned to look, Brainy was already rushing back, "You absolutely hate this, don't you?"

"Not giving you the chance to change your mind," Brainy grinned and sat on the bed behind Creek. He let his legs dangle off the end of the bed on either side of Creek and absently petted over the hair as he gathered it up to comb it, marveling at how soft it was.

"Are you going to comb it or play with it?" asked Creek.

"I can do both," said Brainy, hoping Creek couldn't hear the brush in his voice. Picking up the comb, he got to work, running his hands over the hair with every other pass of the comb.

Remaining silent, Creek wondered when the last time he had let someone comb his hair like this was. When they were younger, Poppy had combed his hair a bunch of times but while Poppy had been taking care of Creek before he suppressed his memories as probably the last time it happened. Since then he always insisted on being the one to comb her hair when it came up; left her hands free for scrapbooking or painting her nails as they talked. Miss Frizz had combed his hair the first time he was in her care but Creek considered himself too old for it the second time even though she had offered. Of course, his uncle had and his parents so long ago it was hard to recall the tune his mother used to hum while she did it.

Absently humming the bits of the tune, he could remember, Creek relaxed a little, letting his eyes drift shut and continued to think it over. When he was too young to know any better he had let Satin and Chenille comb his hair but they ended up fighting and his hair came out messier than when he had started with. Suki preferred to braid than to comb but Guy was a master of taking care of his friend's hair whenever they allowed him the opportunity. Biggie, of course, had been as gentle as can be and Creek had never been foolish enough to allow Smidge near his scalp. Fuzzbert and Cooper, the enigmas, were never really options all things considered. But all of those instances stopped with his memory suppression. Instinctively he had always made an excuse to never let anyone too close, including his past lovers.

But, like with many things, Cinnamon had been an exception. While they were together, Cinnamon played with Creek's hair all the time, tucking stray hairs behind his ear, wrapping a strand around his finger to kiss, kissing the back or the top of his head at any random opportunity and combing it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Feeling safe with Cinnamon had given Creek a level of intimacy he had never experienced before and-

"Oh," Creek blinked, he was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Brainy, hands going still.

"No," Creek said slowly, still thinking about the implications, "I just realized an answer to something Therapist Smurf asked me."

"Do you want to talk about it with me or wait for Therapist Smurf?" asked Brainy, going back to combing Creek's hair.

"I am unsure," admitted Creek.

Thinking it over, Brainy asked, "What was that song you were humming? It was pretty."

"Thank you," said Creek, "It was something my mother used to hum."

"Was she a beautiful singer like you?" asked Brainy.

Smiling a little, Creek answered, "My voice pales in comparison to hers."

"I don't believe you," Brainy said in a teasing tone.

"It's true," Creek insisted, "My father used to tell me that Trolls throughout the tree used to stop whatever they were doing to listen to her. She was the most highly sought-after Troll in her generation and he never knew how he got so lucky to be chosen by her."

"You parents sound like they were very sweet," commented Brainy.

"They were and a bit of an odd couple in some ways but they're what I think of when I think of what being in love means," said Creek.

"Why is that?" asked Brainy.

Creek was silent for a while and Brainy didn't push. When he spoke his voice was distant, "The Trollstice I lost them, they were holding hands as we were trying to get higher into the tree to avoid the Bergens. My mother slipped and though she didn't fall due to my father holding onto her, she was in view of a Bergen and grabbed. My father tried to hold on, to get her back, but it ended with the Bergen getting them both."

Hands going still, Brainy softly asked, "Did you," but couldn't finish.

"I didn't see them eaten," Creek concluded, "But seeing them taken was just as bad. I don't even remember the rest of the day, I was in such a shock." He twirled his fingers together and continued, "If my father hadn't tried to hold on, he probably would have survived that day to escape the following year. If my mother hadn't slipped I might have had both my parents. Either way, my life would have been much different."

Setting down the comb, Brainy put his hands onto Creek's shoulders and squeezed softly, "I'm sorry, Creek."

Creek stared at his own hands for a while before releasing their grip on the other. Reaching up, crossing his arms, he put his hands onto the top of Brainy's, "Thank you."

With Creek's hair mostly in his lap, Brainy leaned down and placed a small, gentle kiss on the top of his head.

Leaning back into it, into Brainy, Creek couldn't stop his eyes from watering, greedily soaking up the comfort and safe haven Brainy encircled him with.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

When Creek leaned back against him, Brainy felt an instant surge of happiness accompanied by a pang of guilt. That guilt deepened when he couldn't help but nuzzle Creek's hair and wrap his arms across Creek's chest to better embrace him. He hated that this moment of closeness was brought to him by Creek's pain but he couldn't help but soak it in, wishing he could take Creek's pain away, if only for a little bit.

Hands squeezing Brainy's arms around him, Creek stayed in the moment a little longer. When he opened his eyes, he pulled forward, making Brainy release him and sit up again, but instead of moving away, he turned and went to his knees. His hands now gripped Brainy's legs on either side of him and he looked at Brainy's lap before up at the Smurf's face.

Watching Creek, Brainy wasn't sure why Creek moved to face him like this or the searching look he was now being given. Almost on instinct, he reached out and cupped Creek's cheek, caressing under Creek's eye with his thumb.

Sighing, Creek released Brainy's legs and folded his arms over Brainy's lap instead. Though he didn't bow his head, his gaze fell downward, "Brainy, I know you've told me why you like me but I just don't understand it."

"Creek," Brainy tried but stopped when Creek looked back up at him.

"Please, let me finish," said Creek, waiting until Brainy nodded to continue, "I can understand you liking my voice and me physically but I've done nothing to win your affections. I've, in fact, done everything in my power to turn you away and you still try. I even tried surrendering to you last night, twice, and you did not accept." He leaned his forehead against Brainy's stomach, making Brainy's hand slip from his cheek to rest on the back on his neck, closing his eyes. "I don't understand what you want from me or why."

Hair tickled Brainy's hand as he thought of how to phrase his answer. Just as he opened his mouth, the door to his mushroom slammed opened.

"Good Morning," Poppy bounced in but stopped at the sight of them. Her face turned darker pink, almost red and her hair rose up to cocoon her, Brainy able to see that she covered her eyes right before her hair hid he from view. "Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent eyes!"

Sitting up, Creek rolled his own eyes and muttered, "Sweet, yes, innocent is debatable."

"This is why you knock at people's doors," Branch shouted from outside.

"What are they doing?" asked Clumsy, eyes covered as he peered into the mushroom.

"Nothing as far as I can tell," grumbled Stormy, looking directly at them.

Standing, Creek turned to the group, "Nothing was happening. Poppy, come out of your hair."

The cocoon of hair swayed a little as Poppy shook her head, "Nah-uh, I need to get that image out of my brain."

Shaking his head, Creek offered his hand to Brainy without looking, assisting him to his feet once he felt the Smurf's hand in his, "Have it your way. You can stay here and torture yourself but we have better things to do."

Slowly, Poppy peeked out of her hair, hair bolting back into its regular state as she grinned, clasping her hands together and bouncing on her feet, "You're holding hands!"

Turning, Creek glanced at his hand still holding Brainy's from assisting Brainy to his feet and quickly turned back to the bouncing princess, "Poppy-"

"This is so great," Poppy bounced, "I was a bit worried when Branch told me what happened last night but if it led to you two finding your way together-"

"Poppy," Creek tried again, frowning as he released Brainy's hand.

"And why do Smurfs wear hats when their hair is so cute?" Poppy covered her mouth a little as she turned. She walked towards Brainy, lifting a hand, "Do you mind if I-"

Creek grabbed Poppy's wrist and turned her towards him, making her take a good look at him this morning.

Poppy looked into the dull gray of Creek's eyes and swallowed nervously.

"That's enough Poppy," Creek stated, "What have I told you about jumping to conclusions?"

"Um," Poppy racked her brain a moment, "Leave the jumping to the frogs?"

"Exactly," Creek sighed, "You walked in on nothing, Brainy and I aren't together and you can't just go around touching people's hair." His tone turned teasing, "Even when it's very cute, very soft and fluffy hair."

Frowning, Poppy narrowed her eyes at Creek, "Now that's just mean."

"It's what I am," stated Creek, "Now are you going to leave Brainy's mushroom in a dignified manner or do you have to be handled like a child?"

"Creek, have I ever been dignified?" asked Poppy.

"Not touching that one, love," Creek shook his head and suddenly crouched down, scooped Poppy onto his shoulder, stood and walked towards the door.

Hanging over Creek's shoulder, Poppy was trying very hard not to laugh, "I will pet the fluffy hair, you cannot stop me!"

"Touch Brainy's hair and I'll mess up yours," said Creek, walking out of the mushroom.

"Feeling possessive there, Creek?" Poppy giggled.

"More like protective; goodness what you'd do in your overexcitement," Creek stopped walking and turned back to see if Brainy had followed.

After a moment, Brainy came out of the mushroom, Snappy and Pudgy flying around him. His hands were fiddling with his hair and eyes were darting around, looking around at the others, as he nibbled his lower lip.

Humming, Creek turned to Hefty, "I think it's time you returned Brainy's hat."

"No, don't return it," Poppy protested.

"You," Creek paused to shake Poppy, who was still over his shoulder, "Don't get a say in the matter."

"Don't cover up the fluffy cuteness," Poppy continued, ignoring him.

As Creek spun around, making Poppy giggle, Branch went over to Brainy, "Nice to see Creek in a good mood."

Fiddling with his hands, Brainy hummed non-committedly.

"He wasn't in a good mood before we arrived, was he?" asked Branch.

Sighing, Brainy shook his head.

Watching Creek and Poppy mess around, Branch thought their childhoods where he would watch them act similarly from a distance, "It's barely been a day since Creek remembered everything, I imagine its going to take a while for things to even out for him."

"I know," Brainy sighed again, "And I don't want to push but there's this line that keeps moving and I don't know where I stand."

Branch was silent for a moment, watching the group. He couldn't help but smile a little, watching Hefty lift Smurfette up to sit upright on his shoulder and grin at Creek in his cheeky matter, "Just continue that trait of Smurf stubbornness and stand by him. If what I saw last night is any indication, you're a lot closer to being the one for Creek than you think."

Blushing, Brainy gave Branch a soft smile, "Thanks," he cleared his throat a little, "Though I think you underestimate Troll stubbornness."

Half his mouth quirking upwards, Branch also raised an eyebrow at Brainy, "I'm pretty sure we could compete on who's people are more stubborn. Surprisingly, Hefty won round one." He smiled a bit more warmly, reflecting back on the song ambush, "I hope you win round two."

Smiling more, Brainy found himself feeling better about the whole thing and with an idea of how to proceed, "Thanks Branch."

When the two of them looked back to the group, Stormy had lifted up a blushing Clumsy to sit on her shoulders.

"Are we having some sort of weird competition?" asked Branch, crossing his arms.

Hefty and Stormy answered "yes" as Creek replied "no".

Rolling his eyes, Creek set a pouting Poppy back to her feet, "That wouldn't really be a fair competition, I imagine Strong Smurf," he paused for Branch to say "Hefty" and continued, "here could carry the lot of us if he could keep balance."

Grinning, Hefty puffed out his chest proudly, "You know it."

"Pick me up and I'll break your nose," Stormy warned him.

"That reminds me of the time Branch nearly broke my nose," commented Creek, rubbing over his nose in remembered pain.

Flushing, Branch gave Creek a mild glare, "We were kids, you tried picking me up without warning, and I hit you in the face _on accident_."

"You don't have to stick to that story, Branch, Miss Frizz no longer has the power to pod you," commented Creek, chuckling a little when Branch rolled his eyes.

"As fascinating as your backstory is," Stormy joined Branch in rolling her eyes, keeping her hands holding Clumsy's, as he was still sitting on her shoulders, "We should get to breakfast before its lunch."

Nodding, Branch turned to Hefty and laughed a little at the sight of Poppy now on the shoulder not occupying Smurfette, "You already won the 'competition', Hefty."

Careful not to knock her off, Hefty used his thumb to suggest to Poppy, "This one pouted at me."

Absolutely grinning her head off, Poppy patted the top of Hefty's head, "Branch, how come you didn't tell me how easy it was to pull on Hefty's heartstrings?"

As Hefty protested, Branch smiled, "It's not like it's a secret." At Hefty's frown, he smiled more, "He wears his heart on his sleeve after all."

On his shoulder, Poppy giggled, but Hefty didn't hear her over the feeling of pure happiness overwhelming Hefty. Along with the desire to kiss Branch many, many times.

"Again, that's his arm, not a sleeve," Brainy pointed out, adjusting his glasses, "Secondly, Hefty, where is my hat?"

"Hid it," stated Hefty.

"What?" Brainy frowned.

"Hid it," grinned Hefty.

Brainy barely paused, "It's under Clumsy's bed, isn't it?"

Hefty noticeably hesitated, "No."

Rolling his eyes, Brainy awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to go get my hat."

"Surely that can wait until after breakfast," said Creek.

Looking around at other Smurfs heading to Chef's, Brainy shook his head, "I rather not." He turned to Creek, "There's something I need to talk to Handy about anyway. I'll meet you at Chef's afterward."

Glancing at Snappy, Creek saw the Ladybug looked as surprised as Creek felt but figured if Brainy wanted him to know, Brainy would have told him or invited him along. He felt a little, off, in the situation but knew he had no right to feel that way when he was the one keeping distance between them, "Well, alright."

Giving Creek a soft smile, Brainy said he wouldn't be long and headed to Clumsy's mushroom, followed by Snappy.

Pudgy hesitated, looking between Snappy and Creek but landed on Branch's shoulder when the blue Troll beckoned him, cooing softly.

The group headed towards Chelf's after Hefty put Smurfette and Poppy back onto their feet, much to Poppy's disappointment.

Stormy, after setting Clumsy down as well, turned to Creek, "What's your deal anyway?"

"You need to be more specific," Creek stated.

"Between you and four-eyes," replied Stormy.

"Brainy," Creek frowned, "And it's complicated."

"Love isn't complicated," said Poppy, "You're just making it that way."

"You over simplify," commented Branch. "Let Creek and Brainy do things at their pace, not yours."

"Thank you Branch," said Creek, "Though the way you phrased that makes it sound like you think it's inevitable as well."

Branch took in a deep breath, "Honestly, I think you two would be good together but nothing says you have to end up together." He shot Poppy a look, making her close her mouth before she commented, then continued, "It's whatever makes the two of you happy."

Humming, Creek remained silent, thinking over Branch's words. He really wasn't sure what would make him happy anymore. For a long time, he had always thought of Branch when he imagined a happy future but considering Branch's relationship with Hefty and everything Creek had discussed with Therapist Smurf, his feelings might not even be real and would only harm their friendship to pursue. There were also many times he wondered "what if" in relation to Cinnamon, since he had been happy in their relationship. Or at least he thought he had been. It was hard to say anymore, especially since he had been the one to let the relationship end.

Then, of course, there was Brainy. The Smurf had made his interests clear, as much as it baffled Creek, but that was yet another mess in his mind. Of course, Creek found Brainy to be sweet and quite adorable, especially when he was excited, but was any attraction towards him genuine or was Creek just latching onto Brainy's comfort and kindness? Creek had already spent years clinging to the safe feeling Branch provided when they were children, it would be unfair and cruel to transfer that to Brainy just because Creek could. Brainy deserved better than the dirty, damaged baggage Creek had to offer in return for Brainy's sweet, naïve love.

"Creek," Clumsy, waited until Creek turned to him, "Are you okay? You're sort of staring out into space."

Blinking, Creek looked around himself. He hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at Chef's and sat down to eat, and he had been playing with his, what looked like, oatmeal for goodness how long. He cleared his throat and tried to swallow down his train of thought, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Thinking of Brainy?" asked Poppy, proceeding to flutter her eyelashes and making, squeaking, kissing noises.

Making a show of rolling his eyes, Creek lied, "Thinking of how to approach Cinnamon about this whole therapist thing."

Twirling around his spoon in his own oatmeal, Branch softly asked, "Are you serious that you want to approach Cinnamon about that?"

"He's the only Troll I can think of that would have the temperament for it," commented Creek, "Why?"

Branch stared at his bowl for a bit, silent, before looking up at Creek, "I think there's something you should know before you talk to him about it."

Not liking where this was going, Creek ate a spoonful of his oatmeal to delay answering, noting the bits of Smurfberries in the mixture, "No offense Branch but what would you know about Cinnamon that I don't?"

"None taken," Branch commented, staring at his spoon, "It's from before you and Cinnamon dated by a few years." He couldn't quite look at Creek when he spoke again, "Cinnamon and I had both been there when Brocade died."

Feeling like his one bite of oatmeal wanting to come up with vengeance, Creek set down his spoon and put his hands together as he just concentrated on breathing, "I hardly see how that matters."

"I thought it was messed up at the time but not what it meant," commented Branch, voice hesitant to speak about it. "I was in Cinnamon's office, trading him herbs that he uses for medicine when Daffodil started yelling at Cinnamon to lock his door. Neither of us had time to move before Brocade barged in, struggling to breathe. Before Brocade even spoke, Cinnamon looked terrified."

"Part giant Troll looming over you in mid-heart attack would be alarming," commented Creek, trying to disregard it but his mind was already spinning with possibilities he didn't want to consider.

"Alarmed yeah, but Cinnamon was terrified," Branch emphasized. "Brocade actually picked Cinnamon up and slammed him against the wall as he demanded treatment. I couldn't get the bastard to let go and he actually stabbed Cinnamon with one of the medicine vials before he just fell over." He finally managed to look up at Creek, "Cinnamon smiled and started to laugh while crying when I said Brocade was dead."

"He could have been delirious from the pain of that bastard stabbing him," Creek tried to reason but it felt too familiar to how he reacted to the news of Brocade's death.

"That's what I told myself for years but, knowing what I do know," Branch started but stopped, unable to continue.

Moving closer, Hefty put his arm around Branch but stayed silent.

Poppy pulled at her napkin over the table, frowning, "Cinnamon and Brocade were the same age, they would have been in the same class at school."

"Wait," Smurfette looked between the Trolls, "Are you saying Cinnamon might have been." She took hold of Poppy's hand, unable to say it.

Creek covered his face with his hands, trying not to think it.

Scooting closer to Stormy, Clumsy whispered, "I feel like I'm missing something."

Putting her arm around Clumsy's shoulders, Stormy whispered back, "You and me both."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Creek stood so quickly, he knocked over his chair but he didn't even seem to notice it or the room full of Smurfs now watching him as he headed towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah," Branch leapt to his feet and blocked his path, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Creek stated. "I need to talk to Cinnamon."

"You can't just go off on your own," Branch protested.

"I came here on my own," Creek countered.

"And you got caught by Gargamel," said Branch.

"I wouldn't be having an argument out in the open this time around," stated Creek, frowning at him. "And the last time I checked, I don't need your permission."

Popping up, Poppy raised her arms to separate them a bit, "It's not about permission, it's about being safe, right Branch?" She nodded before Branch could answer, "Right. And you haven't even eaten anything yet. Plus, we got to get your pants from Tailor's and get Therapist Smurf and-"

"I don't care about any of that," Creek shouted, making Poppy and Branch jump back in surprise. He growled and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself but he just clutched onto it, needing an anchor to focus on and the dull pain was all he could think of at the moment, "This is Cinnamon we're talking about! Sweet, too good, too pure for this world Cinnamon! If that bastard hurt him and I didn't have a clue-"

"Don't you think we understand that," Branch snapped at him, "How do you think Poppy and I felt about you since we found out?"

Slowly releasing his hair, Creek took a deep breath, "That's hardly the same."

"Knowing your friend was hurting and being clueless about it seems pretty similar," Branch argued.

A rough chuckle escaped Creek, "Cinnamon isn't just some friend. I dated him for two years; I was going to propose. If I was that close and that oblivious, maybe I'm even more self-centered then you always said I was."

Branch hummed, "Well, you are pretty self-centered."

"Branch, this is hardly the time for that," Poppy scolded.

Ignoring her, Branch offered Creek a small smile, "But Cinnamon would have to be a pretty good actor to hide something like that from you since I know you do care about those close to you." He put his hand on Creek's arm, "I could be wrong about the whole thing too and, even if there's something, you're not going to be much help to him rushing in like this. Plus, if it is something serious, he might need Therapist Smurf as well."

Looking down at Branch's hand on his arm, Creek sighed, "I hate it when you're the reasonable one."

"Then you must hate it all the time because I'm always the reasonable one," said Branch.

Creek made a show of rolling his gray eyes, "I'm not touching that one."

Watching the group, Nosey Smurf hummed, "What's going on here?"

Instead of the usual yelling, the room now stared at Nosey.

Coughing, Nosey covered his mouth with his binoculars and spoke in a higher pitched voice, "None of your business Nosey." He lowered the binoculars and spoke normally, "Well, alright," and left Chef's mushroom.

The remaining Smurfs that didn't know what was going on looked over at the group again but then went back to their own breakfasts and conversations.

"If only it was that easy for people to mind their own business back home," commented Branch, turning back to Creek. "You might as well eat because you may have a promise from Poppy not to force feed anyone but you don't have one from me."

As Poppy smiled and squealed in delight, Creek sat back down at the table.

"Giving up that easily?" asked Stormy.

"I'm picking my battles," clarified Creek, "Fighting back now only delays getting home, even if I did win." He ignored Branch's comment that Creek wouldn't have stood a chance against him. "Besides, we need to give Brainy time to finish whatever it is he needed to talk to Handy about. Goodness knows if I tried to leave without him, he'd just follow me again."

Sitting back down, Poppy giggled, "That's because he loves you."

"I know that, love," said Creek, forcing himself to eat some of the oatmeal, "It's the 'why' that baffles me."

"Why would he need a reason?" asked Clumsy.

Creek stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

Grinning, Poppy gave a very confused Clumsy a high five.

"Creek, I'm curious about something, if you don't mind my asking," started Smurfette, waiting for Creek to gesture for her to continue before asking, "Why do you call people 'love'?"

"It's a habit I picked up from my uncle," explained Creek, "Sage was absolutely terrible with names, actually called me River quite a few times before getting it right. So, he called everyone 'love' to avoid getting names wrong. Cybil actually does it too."

"Who's Cybil?" asked Smurfette.

"Sage's daughter," explained Creek.

"So, your cousin?" asked Clumsy.

"Indeed," Creek mumbled and returned to eating without elaborating.

As they were finishing eating, Snappy flew in through one of Chef's open windows.

"That's odd, you normally don't see Snappy without Brainy," commented Clumsy, then gasped into a smile, "She must have a message for one of us."

Surprising Creek, Snappy landed in front of Smurfette, beating her wings to replay Brainy's voice, "Your assistance is requested."

Smiling, Smurfette nodded and stood, "I guess I'll meet you at Tailor's."

"Miss you already," Poppy grinned, winked and puckered her lips.

With a blush, Smurfette gave Poppy a quick peck, smiling at how it made Poppy beam, "I miss you too."

The group heading out, splitting up as Smurfette followed Snappy to wherever it was Brainy was at.

Creek paused, watching them go and wondering what it was Brainy was up to.

"You coming?" asked Branch.

Turning to him, Creek looked at Branch a moment before turning to the rest of the group, "Could you go ahead? I need to talk to Branch for a moment."

Though he stayed silent, Hefty frowned.

"Go head, we'll be there shortly," Branch assured him.

Looking at Creek, Hefty swallowed back the off feeling and kissed Branch's cheek, "Miss you already."

"Sap," Branch rolled his eyes but have Hefty a kiss in return. He waited until the group was a bit ahead before turning back to Creek, "What is it?"

Reaching up, Creek absently ran his hand through his own hair as he took in a deep breath, " _In My Head_ and _Pretty Young Thing_."

Branch blinked, "What?"

Hand still in his hair, Creek gripped it a bit, "Those were songs that, that Brocade sang."

Eyes widening, Branch stared at Creek.

His grip on his hair tightening, Creek avoided Branch's stare, "There are others of course but those are the two that," he swallowed, "The two that make me feel ill to remember."

Though Branch suspected, he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"After last night," Creek sighed, feeling shamed at his actions again, "It's only fair."

Stepping closer, Branch put his hand on Creek's elbow, waiting until Creek looked at him to speak, "I'm not going to sing them, Creek."

Creek frowned, "But I sang that song after I promised not to."

"And that was a shitty thing to do," Branch nodded, but then squeezed Creek's elbow, "People make bad choices when they're mad, scared, or stressed and especially when they're in pain. I'm not saying that I approve, just that I get it."

Releasing his hair, Creek lowered his hand, "I'm sorry."

"You apologized already," Branch reminded him, "And I meant it when I said I wanted to eventually know what else you've been keeping from me."

"That's quite the list," Creek admitted, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to divulge all that yet." He looked down at his feet, "I like having you as my friend."

"Hey, I'm not that easy to get rid of," Branch assured him. "What could be so bad that would make me head for the hills?"

Looking up, Creek evenly met Branch's eyes, "I can think of something."

Branch remained silent, keeping hold of Creek's gaze.

Creek swallowed, "I have a picture of you sucking your thumb when you were four."

Unable to help it, Branch laughed, "That's it, friendship terminated!"

Slowly, Creek smiled a little.

Chuckling, Branch wiped some moisture from his eyes. He really didn't know what to expect from Creek anymore, even though he had the feeling that wasn't the truly horrible thing Creek was hiding. Still, for now, "But seriously, you're going to give me that picture, right?"

"Not in your dreams," stated Creek, heading for Tailor's. "But I may give your Smurf a copy for his birthday, if Smurfs even celebrate their births with how big this not-family, family this village is."

Following, Branch gave Creek a light shove, "Hefty. And if you give him that picture I'll give Brainy one of you."

"That's not a threat," stated Creek, "I look fabulous in all my pictures."

"I'll stage a bad one," Branch threatened.

"Not possible," Creek teased, "And, if by some miracle, you managed to get one I wouldn't care if you gave it to Brainy. I imagine he'd love it no matter what."

Scratching the side of his face, Branch wasn't sure if he should ask or leave it alone. He looked at Tailor's up ahead, then to Creek, "You seem pretty fond of him."

"I am fond of him," stated Creek. "But fondness and love are two different things. If they were the same I would have dated Poppy when she had expressed interest."

"I thought you two were dating for a while," admitted Branch.

"Is that why you seemed to hate me so much?" asked Creek.

Flushing a bit, Branch looked away.

"And here I thought you and Poppy would one day tie the knot," Creek shook his head at himself, "I guess we were both wrong."

"I guess," Branch mumbled. "Have you ever pictured yourself getting married?"

"You mean, besides to you?" Creek ignored the aching in his chest when Branch scoffed, obviously thinking that he was joking again. "I would have proposed to Cinnamon if my secret hadn't gotten in between us. I often wonder what life with him would have been like if I hadn't let him get away."

Pausing, Branch sighed, "Look, I'm not saying that I think you and Brainy have to end up together. I was being truthful when I said that what makes you happy is the important factor."

"But?" Creek asked, crossing his arms and waiting for it.

"But," Branch confirmed, "I just want you to be careful when we talk to Cinnamon since I'm sure Brainy is going to feel, well, threatened by your history with him. I don't think you would use Cinnamon to intentionally hurt Brainy, but," he hesitated.

"But you know I've been trying to push Brainy away," Creek theorized, "Thank you for your concern Branch but I want Brainy to realize that he can do better than me, not purposefully hurt him."

"Well Hefty can do better than me," said Branch.

"He most certainly cannot," Creek, rather loudly, protested.

Branch smiled softly, "Thank you but that's how I feel about it, especially when Hefty first made his interest known. But he makes me happy and, I think, Brainy could make you happy if you gave him the chance."

Looking down, Creek knew that Branch was probably right. Still he couldn't fight off the dark thoughts clawing at him that Brainy didn't deserve to be saddled with him.

Opening Tailor's door, Hefty peeked out, "Is everything okay out here?"

Gaze raising up, Creek frowned at him, "You are lucky to have Branch and don't you, even for a second, forget that."

"Creek," Branch flushed as he scolded the purple Troll, heating further when Hefty laughed.

"Count my lucky stars every day," Hefty grinned.

"You're both impossible," grumbled Branch, slipping pass Hefty to get into Tailor's mushroom.

Moving a little, Hefty blocked Creek from following, "Silly question but, are you okay? As okay as you can be given the circumstances?"

Taking a deep breath, Creek nodded.

"Okay then," Hefty turned to go back inside.

"Thank you," said Creek, softly. He looked at Hefty's tattoo when the Smurf turned back to him before meeting his eyes, "For making Branch happy."

Hefty smiled, "Making him happy, makes me happy."

Unable to resist, Creek rolled his eyes, "You really are a sap."

"And proud of it," Hefty grinned, allowing Creek to go past him, into the mushroom.

Inside Poppy was standing on the pedestal, wearing a new dress and her hair free of her ponytail and normal blue floral headband. The top was blue and sleeveless, divided from the skirt by a white sash. Under the sash, the dress became layered with what looked like a crème colored tulle mesh material. Between each layer were hints of fabric poppies and daisies hidden within the fabric while the outside layer remained smooth so not to catch on anything.

Rushing over from his workbench, Tailor was smiling widely as he handed Smurfette, whom must have snuck back to the group without Brainy while Creek was speaking with Branch, a large bobby pin, decorated with another fabric poppy flower, "The finishing touch."

"This is amazing Tailor," Smurfette smiled, reaching up to carefully put the pin into Poppy's hair just above her ear, "I can't believe you did this since yesterday."

"Did you sleep?" asked Stormy, frowning.

Not answering, Tailor quickly looked away, beaming further when he spotted Creek by the door, "There you are."

"Um, yes," Creek acknowledged, "The dress is beautiful Tailor, you truly are wasting your talents with the typical Smurf ensemble."

"And wasting it on Poppy," Branch chimed in, "That dress will be ruined in five minutes, ten if she's careful."

Twirling on the pedestal, Poppy didn't pause to frown at him, "This is the prettiest thing I've ever worn." She giggled as she lifted the skirt to step down from the pedestal, "I feel like I should be getting married!"

Eyes widening, Smurfette turned a darker blue as she rang her fingers through her hair and smiled at the princess, "You'd be the most beautiful bride, Poppy."

Grinning, Poppy shook her head but kept her eyes on Smurfette, "Nuh-uh, I'm looking at the most beautiful bride ever."

Turning darker blue, Smurfette smiled so widely that she had to hold onto her cheeks to try and contain it, giggling happily.

"Smurfette already saw the dress, you can't use it for a wedding anyway," pointed out Branch.

Poppy pouted, "Spoilsport."

"Why does it matter if Smurfette has seen the dress?" asked Clumsy.

"It's considered bad luck for a spouse to see their partners attire before the ceremony," explained Creek.

Humming, Tailor walked around Poppy, looking the dress over, "What if I made a couple of alterations?"

Face lighting up, Poppy swung around to look at Smurf Blossom, who was fiddling with some of Tailor's spools of thread, "Blossom, kisses, STAT!"

"Gladly," Blossom bounced out of her seat and all but pounced Tailor to smother his blushing but smiling face with kisses.

The atmosphere around them was just so lovey dovey, Creek couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I imagine there are many weddings in this village's future."

Both Tailor and Blossom paused to look at Creek with blushing faces.

Smiling softly, Creek turned to Poppy, "If that's going to be your wedding dress, love, you best change out of it."

"And you," Tailor regained himself, heading over to his workbench to pick up something yellow accompanied by something blue, "Need to change into these."

"You made something to go with the pants," Creek surmised, taking the bundle when Tailor offered it.

"I was inspired," Tailor grinned and hummed, looking at Creek's skin, "Looks like I made it a little dark but it should still look good together I think."

Glancing down at the bundle, Creek wasn't sure what Tailor was referring to, the yellow pants the same shade as his normal pair and the blue article, not much darker than Smurf blue, "I'm sure it's fine," he followed Poppy into the changing area, knowing now that there were multiple rooms back there.

Twirling again, Poppy couldn't stop smiling, "We should introduce Tailor to Satin and Chenille so they can all work together."

"I don't know what Tailor has done to deserve to be punished but I want no part of it," commented Creek, slipping into an individual changing room before Poppy caught on and yelled, "Hey" after him.

Shaking his head fondly, Creek looked at what he was given, the blue article, turning out to be a shirt. He changed into the new outfit before looking at himself in the room's little mirror, avoiding looking at his eyes.

Though the same shade as his usual pair, Creek's new pants were silkier and had a wider waist line that almost looked like thick ribbon. From there the pants went down to his mid-thigh, flared out a bit and curved back to be tight around the ankles, cuffed like the ribbon material at his waist. The shirt was fitted to his torso but still loose enough o be comfortable and had belled sleeves as well as a circular cut for the neck that dipped down a bit in a half oval at the center of his front to highlight his collarbones. All of the edges of the shirt were lined with goldish, yellow trim, darker than the pants but matching nicely.

"Yes, definitely wasting his talents on white shoe/pants and hats," Creek commented, looking away from the mirror before he was tempting to look at the gray again, to see if it had gotten any lighter or gone away, but he was sure if it had Poppy would have tackled him already.

The dress Poppy had been wearing was now on a hanger, hanging on a rack in the little hall of the changing section. Assuming that Poppy had already changed back to her normal clothes, he headed back to the man room.

"What this for?" Brainy's voice asked.

"I was inspired," answered Tailor's voice, "Ah, perfect fit."

Stepping out, Creek's eyes immediately went to Brainy. The glasses wearing Smurf was back to wearing his hat in his normal fashion and was now wearing a purple jacket that looked a little like a stylized lab coat with a raised collar and a synched waist. Along the edges of the jacket was lining of goldish yellow.

Hearing Creek, Brainy looked at him, blushing softly as he took in Creek's new clothes.

Smiling, Creek stopped just short of Brainy to appraise the jacket, "My, don't you look like the perfect little wizard?"

Flushing further, Brainy fiddled with his hands, "I'm having a hard time thinking of an accurate descriptor for you," he nibbled his lower lip, "I'm sure you've heard beautiful more times than you can count."

Though that was true, Creek felt his cheeks heat up a little, and tried to push it back by clearing his throat, "Perhaps, but delivery is important."

Peering up at him, Brainy noted the light blush on Creek's cheeks and smiled shyly but dazingly.

"Is no one going to say it?" asked Poppy, back to her normal dress.

"Let them be Poppy," Branch warned.

"But they're matching," exclaimed Poppy, suggesting to them as if it physically pained her not to.

Raising his arm, Creek compared his shirt to Brainy's jacket. Creek's shirt was a little darker than Smurf blue. Brainy's jacket was a little darker than Creek's own purple skin tone. Both the jacket and the skirt had the same color and styled lining at the edges. They definitely looked like a matched set.

Turning, Creek eyed Tailor, who just smiled.

Sighing, Creek decided it was better for his sanity not to comment and turned back to Brainy, "So is the thing your little project with Handy and Smurfette completed?"

Brainy nodded, nibbled his lower lip, and offered Creek his hand, "Do you want to see?"

Staying silent, Creek stared at Brainy's hand. He raised his own hand, hesitating a moment longer before caving and accepting Brainy's offer.

Smile widening as if Creek had just given him the moon, Brainy turned to the others, "Meet you at end of the village in an hour?"

"Sure thing, Brain-man," Hefty grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"We'll grab Therapist and meet you there," Branch nodded.

Nodding back, Brainy squeezed Creek's hand before leading him out of Tailor's mushroom and back towards his own in an excited matter.

Part of Creek wanted to ask what he was so ecstatic about, but he found that he liked watching Brainy's smile grow the closer they got to his mushroom, glancing back at Creek as if to see if he had noticed anything yet.

Up ahead, Creek saw what looked to be a white, wooden fence gate peeking from around the side of Brainy's mushroom, that had a fence that curled around the side of the mushroom not currently visible to them. When they were close enough, Brainy opened the gate and suggested for Creek to walk through.

Letting go of Brainy's hand, Creek walked through the gate and around the mushroom to stop, almost mid-step, at the sight of a rose garden that definitely had not been there that morning. He stared, then turned to Brainy, staring some more.

Chuckling bashfully, Brainy suggested to his own hands, "Once you make a flower bloom it's actually pretty simple to replicate the process."

Turning back to the flowers, Creek cupped one of the rose buds in his hand, trying to make sense of it. He caressed the petals with his thumb and commented, "My song last night wasn't a request."

Another chuckle escaped Brainy as he scratched absently at his forehead, "I know," He swallowed, "I just thought that you would like it, give you an excuse to come visit."

Half turning, Creek stated, "I would much rather come see you, but thank you," he smiled softly at the rose in his hand, "This is lovely."

Again, Brainy smiled as if Creek had given him a gift rather than the other way around.

"Brainy," Creek started, not sure how to ask, "Is this," he released the rose and straightened to fully face Brainy, "Is this your way of giving me a wooing gift?"

Smile becoming nervous, Brainy looked around at the roses as he nibbled his lower lip and rubbed over his arm, "No," slowly he met Creek's eyes, "it's just a gift."

"I don't understand," Creek admitted.

Stepping closer, Brainy took Creek's hands into his and simply held them, "All things considered, you're in a complicated situation right now and I don't want to make things worse by trying to pursue you." He looked into Creek's eyes, "That doesn't mean I'm giving up though. I'm still going to be here with you every step of the way but the decision of if this goes any further is completely in your hands." His face flushed and his arms shook a little as he gave Creek's hands a squeeze, "So we're not going any further unless you give me a wooing gift."

Creek stared at Brainy, unsure what to make of it, "Are you sure about that? I've never given anyone a wooing gift."

"I'm sure," Brainy nodded.

"What if it's a long time before I'm ready for a relationship?" asked Creek.

"I'll wait," stated Brainy.

"What if I'm not ready until I'm old and gray?" asked Creek.

"It will be worth the wait," Brainy assured him.

"What if I'm never ready?" asked Creek.

Brainy smiled gently, "Any chance will be worth waiting for, even if that's the case."

Creek hesitated, "You really love me that much?"

"I do," Brainy blushed as he smiled.

Slowly leaning in, Creek brushed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

Blushing further, Brainy swallowed, "You keep kissing me."

"You keep making me want to kiss you," rebutted Creek. He sighed and rested his forehead against Brainy's, squeezing their hands together and closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. "I hope you don't come to regret this decision."

"I won't," Brainy promised, closing his eyes and not daring to move to disturb the warmth of this moment, surrounded by the sweet smell of their rose garden.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

After Brainy and Creek left Tailors, the rest of the group split up to prepare to return to the Troll Tree. Clumsy volunteered to ask Therapist to join them and the rest headed to their respective mushrooms to pack.

Almost the moment the door was closed behind them, Hefty locked the door and took Branch into his arms, just holding him.

Raising his arms, Branch simply held him back.

"Smurf it all Branch," Hefty sighed, breathing in Branch's hair, "You have no idea how happy I was to wake up this morning and see you there."

"As happy as I was that Smurfs don't lock their doors?" asked Branch, sparing the door a glance. "At least not most of the time?"

Chuckling, Hefty nuzzled Branch and kissed his forehead, "There's not reason to," he grinned, "Most of the time."

Rolling his eyes, Branch wiggled a little in Hefty's hold, trying hard not to smile when Hefty tightened his embrace, "We don't have time for that."

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Hefty, leaning down to kiss Branch.

Humming into the kiss, Branch kept it short, to lessen temptation, "You know perfectly well what. We only have an hour and I need to be able to walk later."

"I could carry you," Hefty offered, kissing Branch's neck.

"You would like that far too much," Branch tilted his head for him.

Unable to help it, Hefty snorted, pulling Branch closer, "Yeah, I would; both villages would know you're all mine."

Blushing, Branch kissed Hefty's cheek, "I am all yours but I really don't feel the need to make our, um, activities a public service announcement."

Pulling back a little, Hefty was trying not to laugh, "Activities?"

"Shut up," Branch shoved Hefty off of him, blushing further as Hefty could no longer hold in his laughter. "Pack your bag so we can go."

Wiping some moisture from his eyes, Hefty's laughter calmed, "Alright," he kissed Branch's burning cheek, "Love you."

Blush lightening a bit, Branch smiled softly, "Love you too."

They both went over to their bags to start packing, which would be easy enough because neither of them ever fully unpacked.

"I was serious though," Hefty commented.

Branch thought over what their conversation, "About carrying me?"

"Well, that too," Hefty grinned, "But about being happy to see you this morning. I mean, last night was," He stared into his bag, hoping it would give him the words he was looking for, "well, rough, but knowing you were in the village made it a little easier. And having you near after, just took a lot of weight off. I mean, I know things are still rough with Creek but it doesn't seem as bad as it would without you." He looked up at Branch, "Does that make sense?"

Nodding, Branch took Hefty's face into his hands and kissed him softly, "It makes sense." He smiled softly, staying close, "I don't think I would have been able to handle all this without you."

Reaching out, Hefty pulled Branch closer again and put their foreheads together, "I'll always be here, whenever you need me."

"I know," Branch caressed Hefty's cheeks with his thumbs, "And I want to support you in whatever way I can as well."

"Marry me?" Hefty asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"Later," Branch promised in an equally soft whisper, kissing him again.

"Holding you to that," Hefty swore.

"I know," Branch smiled.

They just stood like that, wrapped up in each other and bags forgetting for the moment.

* * *

"How was the Smurf sleepover last night?" Poppy asked, helping Smurfette fold things to put into her backpack. She smiled and teased, "Should I be jealous of you all cuddled up to Hefty last night?"

Face flushing, Smurffette giggled a bit out of embarrassment, "Clumsy was sleeping on Hefty's arm too."

"I'm not going to marry Clumsy," Poppy tossed the crookedly folded dress she had been working onto the bed.

"Stormy wouldn't like it if you were," said Smurfette, smiling at Poppy, "Not to mention the fact that I want you all to myself."

Beaming, Poppy gave Smurfette a smooch, "I'm perfectly fine with that as long a I get you 100% all to myself as well."

"Deal," Smurfette nodded and smooched Poppy again.

"But seriously," Poppy tried to refold her previously discarded attempt, "Why were you both using Hefty as a pillow? It looked like there were plenty of actual pillows around."

Smurfette shrugged, "We just sort of ended up staying like that, not wanting to let go of Hefty after everything he told us."

"What did he tell you?" asked Poppy. "Really good news?"

Pausing, Smurfette realized that Poppy didn't know about Hefty's past. Branch knew and Creek knew but Poppy did not. Almost like Clumsy knew about Hefty's ordeal but not about Creek's. She wrung a dress in her hands, trying to figure out what she should say.

"Smurfette?" Poppy could almost feel the tension growing in her Smurf partner. She reached out and gently turned her face towards her, "Talk to me."

"I," Smurfette looked away, "I can't."

"Smurfette," Poppy said softly, unsure of what to think, "Was it bad?"

"I'm sorry," Smurfette began stuffing things into her pack to keep her hands busy, "But its not my place to say."

Putting her hands onto Smurfette's, Poppy wrapped them into hers and held them, "It's okay," she gave each hand a kiss, "Friends keep friend's secrets; you don't have to tell me." She paused and gave Smurfette's hands a squeeze, "Unless I can help somehow?"

Shaking her head, Smurfette squeezed Poppy's hands back, staring at them, "There's nothing we can really do except be there for him if he wants us to be." She looked up and kissed Poppy's cheek, "Thank you for understanding."

Poppy smiled adoringly at her, "Anything for you."

* * *

Sitting on Brainy's bed, Creek watched Brainy gather up a few things to take to the Troll Tree. He couldn't help but be amused at the addition of a "Smurf Scout Manual" and Brainy looking torn on what second book to bring, "I have books at my pod too, you know."

"I know," Brainy continued to look between the two books he was holding. "But you never know what will be useful."

"You'd pack that entire shelf if you could, wouldn't you?" asked Creek.

Face flushing a little, Brainy glanced at the shelf, "Maybe not everything."

Standing, Creek went over and looked at the shelf. Most of them seemed to be informative texts or instructional books, tools for learning a variety of different kinds of knowledge or skills, "I can see how it would be hard to narrow it down in usefulness but what do you read for fun?"

Frowning, Brainy looked at the books in his hands, then the books on his shelf, before looking at Creek in adorable bewilderment.

"For fun," Creek repeated, "Or maybe relaxation would be better since learning seems like it would be fun for you."

"I re-read a lot," Brainy offered, still not seeming to understand.

Taking the books Brainy was holding, Creek looked over the covers. One was 'A Beginner's Guide to Traveling' and the other was, oddly, 'Meeting New People and Making Friends'. "I would think you'd be an expert in both these subjects."

Surprisingly, Brainy scoffed, "Hardly. I mean, we haven't done a whole lot of traveling away from the village and, well, most Smurfs think like Singer about me."

Creek frowned, "How is that possible? You're one of the sweetest people I have ever met, Troll or Smurf."

A slight blush crossed Brainy's features, taking the books back from Creek and putting them back on the shelf, "You're sort of the exception to the rule."

"That thinks you're sweet or that you're sweet to?" asked Creek.

"I don't know," Brainy admitted, letting his hand rest on the book bindings, "Every Smurf just gets annoyed with me all the time. It used to be worse, they used to throw me out of the village when I got to be too much, but Therapist is helping me be less annoying."

"They used to what?" Creek's frown deepened. How could they throw Brainy out of the village? Especially alone? Brainy could have been captured by Gargamel, or hurt! Surely protective Hefty and sweet Clumsy wouldn't have allowed it. Singer was definitely a guilty party in this, Creek just knew it. But who else was Creek going to rip to shreds the first chance he got?

"Creek?" Brainy touched Creek's hand, Creek not realizing that he had clenched them into fists until Brainy touched him, "Are you okay? Your eye were," he nibbled his lower lip, "Your eyes were turning darker."

Raising his free hand, Creek touched under his eye and wondered what other surprises his odd eye coloring would cause, "I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?" Brainy tried again.

Creek didn't meet Brainy's gaze, "Strangling your fellow Smurfs."

Though surprised, Brainy took Creek's hand and held it, "It was my own fault for annoying them to that point."

"I hardly see how you could have been annoying enough that they would endanger you," Creek countered, eyes creeping into black again.

"I'm sure they didn't think of it that way," Brainy quickly tried to reason, "Smurf, Hefty once jumped out of a stuck elevator to get away from me."

"What's an elevator?" Creek asked, confused and a little surprised that he didn't immediately want to add Hefty to his strangle list after hearing that.

"Sort of like a lift?" Brainy attempted to explain, "A thing to help you go up or down faster than taking stairs."

"Branch has something like that in his bunker," commented Creek, then sighed, "How can you be fine with how they treated you?"

Unsure of how to answer, Brainy shrugged.

"Well, it explains how you tolerate me so well," stated Creek.

"I can't tell whether or not that was insulting towards me but it definitely wasn't in your favor," said Brainy, lifting a hand to cup Creek's face, "I don't tolerate you, I like being around you."

"You're such a strange Smurf," Creek sighed, leaning into Brainy's hand a bit.

"It seems to be working in my favor," Brainy blushed as he smiled.

"So strange," Creek repeated, raising his own hand to mirror Brainy, placing his hand on Brainy's cheek. He placed a small kiss on Brainy's other cheek, "You should finish packing so we can go meet the others."

Blushing, Brainy happily nodded and went to finish, forgetting about picking a second book.

The group was almost to the wall when Clumsy asked, "Did anyone tell Papa that we were leaving?"

Each Smurf looked to the other and when no one answered, they turned to go back to the village.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

For the brief amount of time they were back in Smurf Village before leaving again, Creek avoided eye contact with the elder Smurf. After his word vomit, spilling out his own secrets, there was no doubt in Creek's mind that Papa Smurf would want to talk to him and that was a conversation he really didn't want to have. And even though he successfully avoided that trap for today, he still felt the rather heavy weight of Papa Smurf's gaze on him the whole time. Given Papa's Smurf's nature, the look was probably concern, but there was still a part of Creek that expected disgust and he didn't want to be proven right.

On the walk to the wall, Creek noticed Gargamel watching them. He stopped and met the giant's gaze, glaring at him, and almost instantly Gargamel cowered and ran. Branch's lie seemed to be working better than expected if that's all it took to make the brute scamper off like that but Creek kept it to himself for the moment.

With Poppy carrying on the conversation and songs as they walked, Creek allowed his mind to think about what he didn't want to think about; the idea that Cinnamon could have been Brocade's victim, almost having to be before Creek's own assault. Remembering his own ordeal, there were many things about Cinnamon that he adored that now concerned him.

For the entirety of their two-year relationship, Cinnamon almost always asked for permission to kiss Creek. The only times Cinnamon did not ask was when Creek gave previous, ongoing, permission, like when they were in bed together. It was something Creek always found rather sweet but now he wondered the reasoning behind asking permission, like he needed to.

Then there was the way Cinnamon always wore a long-sleeved shirt. Most male Trolls went shirtless or wore vests, very few wore shirts and especially not all the time. But Cinnamon wore a long sleeve shirt no matter the weather and even to bed. Cinnamon joked that he was always cold but it had always been warm in his arms.

Part of Creek had though Cinnamon had been shy about his body, especially considering Cinnamon never tried to have sex with Creek. Even when Creek made his interests known, Cinnamon insisted that he wanted Creek for more than his body and their moments of intimacy never grew very heated, even when he could feel Cinnamon reacting to him.

After Brocade, Creek had suppressed his memories but, as Therapist Smurf pointed out, he had still been affected by it, especially in his relationships. Without help and without memory suppression, were all these things how Cinnamon dealt with the trauma? Had Cinnamon been on pain on his own and Creek too blind to even suspect?

"Creek," Therapist Smurf's hand gently touched his shoulder to stop him and get his attention, "A smurfberry for your thoughts?"

Looking up, Creek noticed that they were past the wall and almost to the Troll Tree. Plus, most of the group had gone on a bit a head of them, though Brainy kept glancing back in his concerned manner. He turned back to Therapist, "Is this a session?"

"A bit too open for a session," Therapist suggested around them, then smiled. "Just wanted to check in; you've been quiet for a while."

Creek looked ahead, noting Brainy trying to act like he hadn't been watching, before looking down at his hands, "Just thinking about Cinnamon."

"Clumsy mentioned that you had concerned for your friend but he wasn't sure why," said Therapist, "I take it that he doesn't know what happened."

Shaking his head, Creek stretched out his fingers, "Neither does his girlfriend."

"Things might come out if they're around while you talk to Cinnamon," pointed out Therapist, "Would you be alright with that?"

"I'm not really alright with myself knowing," commented Creek, "But I blurted it out to your Papa last night and Hefty told Clumsy about himself so I'm sure it would be alright for him to know. I don't know about Girl Grouchy Smurf but I don't know her that well."

"Her name is Stormy, and what do you mean that you blurted it out to Papa?" asked Therapist, voice becoming concerned.

"There a whole mess there I rather save for another time," admitted Creek, "But if Cinnamon did go through something like I did, you'd help him, right?"

Therapist smiled, "Of course, it's what I'm here for."

That made Creek feel a little better, though not by much. He nodded and walked back to rejoin the rest of the group with Therapist.

It wasn't too long until they heard music.

Gasping, Poppy all but bounced in place, "A music number is about to start; I hardly ever get to see anyone else perform!"

"That's because no one else gets to perform with you hogging the stage," Branch's face was serious but his voice had a teasing hint to it, making Hefty chuckle.

"Just wait until your singing and dancing bug kicks in," taunted Poppy, walking faster to hopefully not miss the beginning of the big number.

"Pretty sure I had my shots," countered Branch but walked faster too, curious.

Once they reached out outskirt of the village, they could see the Trolls gathered around. Many were already dancing to the song they were vocalizing together along with the instrument playing Trolls.

And there, in the center of it, Brainy knew, just knew, that he had spotted Cinnamon.

This Troll was a wonderful shade of orange, mostly visible on his handsome, smiling, face as he wore a plaid button up shirt and a pair of brown pants. He had tall, white hair and purple nose and looked like he was about to start singing.

Instead of a bouncy, happy song the Smurfs expected, Cinnamon smoothly began to sing, "When Rome's in ruin,  
We are the lions free of the Colosseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end."

As he sang, Cinnamon's dancing was upbeat, clashing a bit with the lyrics but almost making them meld together at the same time, "Now wait a minute can't you see I'm lost  
I try to get it but I may be too far gone  
I think about it baby then I'm wrong  
I try to beat it but I'm no good on my own  
You say you don't see what you know about me  
I got a penchant for the revelry  
Now I been the best that I can be  
But there ain't no good plans for me."

Listening, Brainy couldn't help but think of what Creek had said about all kinds of songs making people happy. But he also wondered if this was a way of secretly letting out pain in the only way a Troll knew how.

Not seeing them, Cinnamon continued to sing, "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won."

As Creek watched, he frowned. There were really too many Trolls around to try and catch Cinnamon after his performance. More than likely he would get lost in the crowd and Creek didn't want to have to hunt him down afterwards when there was so much Creek needed to talk to Cinnamon about.

After a twirl, Cinnamon sang, "Just wind it up and let it go  
And when it gets to the other side, oh no  
We will not care where it lands  
When I'm wide awake, let it slide  
Everyone says I'm crazy but my, my  
I'll get my sleep when I'm dead."

Normally it would be easy for Creek to slid in, joining the singing and dancing but normally he didn't have gray eyes, a visual cue that there was something wrong with him. Joining the festivities and gaining Cinnamon's attention would gather the gazes of the rest of the village as well and while Trolls were often too caught up in song and dance to notice small things like the change in Creek's eyes, anyone close would see the moment the song was over.

Touching his own cheek under his eye, Creek's frown deepened. He had been so eager to go home, more desperate once he heard about Cinnamon, and now he felt stuck.

Reaching out, Brainy gently touched Creek's arm, smiling softly when Creek looked at him. He gave Creek's arm a small, reassuring squeeze.

Hand raising up, Creek managed a tiny smile, feeling a little better for a reason he couldn't quite name. Releasing Brainy's hand and taking a deep breath, Creek walked into the crowd of dancing Trolls, singing out, "In the middle of the night  
I go walking in my sleep  
From the mountains of faith  
To a river so deep."

Stopping, Cinnamon smiled warmly as he watched Creek approach, putting a feeling of dread into Brainy's stomach.

As he walked, Creek put a little dance in his step, "I must be looking for something  
Something sacred I lost  
But the river is wide  
And it's too hard to cross

And even though I know the river is wide  
I walk down every evening and I stand on the shore  
And try to cross to the opposite side  
So I can finally find out what I've been looking for."

Smiling, Cinnamon offered his hand to Creek, singing, "Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying-"

Taking hold of Cinnamon's hand with one hand, Creek raised his other hand to put a finger to Cinnamon's lips to cut him off, using his voice to harmonize into a new song before singing, "Oh, through the wilderness  
You and I we're walking through the emptiness  
Oh, my heart is a mess  
Is it the only defense against the wilderness?"

Smiling, Cinnamon pulled Creek into a dance, "We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Trollicana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?"

Returning the smile, Creek moved perfectly with Cinnamon's dance, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Cross my heart and hope to die  
Taking this one step at a time  
Got your back if you got mine  
One foot in front of the other  
One foot in front of the other."

Together Creek and Cinnamon sang, "One foot in front of the other."

Keeping hold of Creek's hand, Cinnamon sang, "Right now I'm falling over but I'm keeping right  
Feeling better than I did this time last night  
I stumble out into the city lights  
I got a voice in my head that I just can't bite  
People seem uptight, there's no hope in sight  
But if I loosen my head a little then I'll be all right  
But when the morning comes I do it all again because I

"In the middle of the night," Creek sang.

"Wind it up and let it go," Cinnamon continued.  
"I go walking in my sleep."

"And when it gets to the other side, oh no."  
"Through the valley of fear."

"We will not care where it lands."  
"To a river so deep."

"When I'm wide awake, let it slide."

"And I've been searching for something."

"Everyone says I'm crazy but my, my."  
"Taken out of my soul."

"I'll get my sleep when I'm dead."  
"Something I would never lose."

"Yeah."  
"Something somebody stole."

While the two countered each other in their songs, Poppy grabbed Brainy and tried to push him forward.

With a tug, Cinnamon pulled Creek in for a closer dance, "Oh, through the wilderness  
How come even together there can be loneliness?  
Oh, our heart's a mess  
But it's our only defense to brave the wilderness."

Digging his heals down, Brainy managed to turn away from Poppy's attempt to force him into the crowd, "What are you doing?!"

"You need to get out there," Poppy suggested to the crowd, "Cinnamon is practically wooing Creek right in front of you. Go show Creek you're the better mate!"

Blinking, Brainy stared at the crowd with wide eyes, "You want me to sing, in front of all these people?"

Unaware of the conversation, Creek continued to dance with Cinnamon and sang, "I don't know why I go walking at night  
But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore  
I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life  
Until I find what it is that I've been looking for."

Cinnamon dipped Creek and for a moment it looked like they were going to kiss.

Though Brainy's heart lurched, it was beating too rapidly, his feet felt like lead, and the growing weight was spreading to the rest of his body, "I, I can't."

Twisting in Cinnamon's hold, Creek glided back to his feet and gave Cinnamon an almost challenging smile, a bit more like his normal self, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You could lose him," Poppy protested.

"Taking this one step at a time," Creek returned to dancing with Cinnamon.

"He's not mine to lose," Brainy protested.

"I got your back if you got mine," Creek sang.

"Fight for him," Poppy pleaded.

"One foot in front of the other," Creek sang.

"I can't," hissed Brainy, "I put the decision is in his hands."

"One foot in front of the other," Creek and Cinnamon finished the song together, the Trolls together all instinctively striking their ending poses.

Poppy sighed, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes by looking at the crowd, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," mumbled Brainy.

After a pause, all the Trolls relaxed, taking their breath, heading off to do other things or gathering together to talk. A few welcomed back Poppy and her group as they approached the main performers.

Still holding one of Creek's hands, Cinnamon raised his free one to cup Creek's cheek as he looked at the different color of the Guru's eyes.

Staying silent, Creek swallowed and waited.

Instead of commenting, Cinnamon smiled, "May I?"

Relieved, Creek nodded.

Leaning down a little, Cinnamon kissed Creek's cheek, "You have no idea how worried I was when your friends told me you ran off to Smurf Village on your own."

Despite himself, Creek blushed, "I didn't run, I walked."

Chuckling, Cinnamon shook his head, "Same difference, you wanker."

"Your voice," Brainy stated as they made it up to the duo, a little confused, "You have the same accent as Creek."

"Perhaps but I think it sounds better with Creek's voice," commented Cinnamon.

"Creek has a beautiful voice," Brainy agreed, half smiling.

"Should I leave so you two can get a room?" asked Creek.

"Jerk," Brainy and Cinnamon stated together but while Brainy blushed, Cinnamon just laughed.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to meet many of the Smurfs yet," Cinnamon offered his hand to Brainy, "I'm Cinnamon."

"Brainy Smurf," Brainy hesitated but shook Cinnamon's hand.

"Nice to meet you Brainy," Cinnamon smiled and went on to introduce himself and meet the other Smurfs that had come along this time.

As Cinnamon did this, the Snack Pack all but ran over.

"We're so happy you're back girl," Suki squeezed Poppy tightly, "And you even brought back another small party."

Poppy giggled as she hugged her friends, "Where I'm at is always a party."

"That must be why you're always exhausting," stated Branch, smiling when Poppy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why did you run off, Creek?" asked Biggie.

"I didn't run," Creek paused as he looked up at his giant Troll friend.

Creek had known Biggie since they were children. Biggie was one of Creek's closest friends. Biggie wouldn't harm a fly, let alone Creek.

But suddenly Creek couldn't see Biggie's dark blue skin or concerned face. All Creek could see was dark green and a possessive smirk.

The air felt tight in Creek's lungs, making no room for new breath. Everything was spinning. He couldn't breathe.

Everything went dark.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Having been the closest to Creek when he crumbled from fainting, Cinnamon just barely managed to catch Creek and ease him to the ground. Setting him down to lay flat, he stayed kneeling beside him and checked Creek's pulse, looking up in surprise when Brainy lifted Creek's legs to elevate them.

Seeing Cinnamon looking at him, Brainy attempted to explain, "When someone faints blood rushes from their head-"

"Down to their legs and elevating the legs will help to even out blood flow," Cinnamon finished, then smiled, "I'm not a doctor but I did study some first aid when I was apprenticing for my apothecary business."

Staying silent, Brainy nibbled his lower lip and looked away, back towards Creek's sleeping face.

"You make medicine?" Therapist asked, taking out his small notebook to jot that down.

Cinnamon watched Therapist write curiously, but didn't ask about it. Instead he nodded, "Yes, I make all sorts of medicines. Branch is actually a big supplier of the herbs I use."

Humming, Therapist seemed to mumble "interesting" to himself but it wasn't loud enough or the others to be sure.

Murmuring, Creek began to stir.

"Goodness Creek, are you alright?" asked Biggie, stepping closer to peer down at the Guru.

"Um, Biggie, maybe you shouldn't-" Branch tried to motion Biggie to step away as he watched Creek start to wake up.

Spotting Biggie, Creek's eyes went wide and he screamed, turning to try and scramble away, kicking out and accidentally kicking Brainy in the stomach in the process.

Coughing, Brainy let go of Creek's legs to hold onto his stomach.

Before Creek could try to get up, Cinnamon quickly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, "Easy, Creek, easy."

Unable to move, Creek tried to curl into himself, whimpering, "no" over and over again.

Half releasing him, Cinnamon used his free hand to pull Creek's head closer, against his chest and over his heart, "It's okay Creek; it's just us, you're safe here."

Breathing hard, Creek stayed curled up and tense but he seemed to hear Cinnamon's heartbeat more than his words, slowly unclenching. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the Troll holding him, "Cinnamon?"

Smiling, Cinnamon nodded and released his hold on Creek's head to cup his cheek, "That's right, Spirit, I'm here."

A soft blush flushed across Creek's nose, "You need to stop calling me that, we're not dating anymore."

"You still call me 'Peaches'," Cinnamon pointed out.

"You look like peaches with whip cream, not my fault you were named wrong," Creek teased in a grumpily voice.

"And you'll always be 'Spirit' to me," Cinnamon smiled, caressing Creek's cheek with his thumb before helping Creek sit up a bit more, but sticking close, "Now, want to tell us what spooked you so much?"

Looking up, Creek had almost forgotten that he had a crowd and quickly looked away when he realized that his screaming had drawn in more of a crowd, "N-not here."

Glancing around him, Cinnamon nodded, "Alright then," he stood, picking up Creek as he went, cradling him against his chest.

"I can walk," Creek protested, voice soft.

"You just fainted, I rather be safe than sorry," commented Cinnamon. "Now where to and who's all coming?"

"Your pod or mine would be fine," after a moment of hesitance, Creek continued, "You, Branch, Poppy and the Smurfs," he swallowed, "But not the Snack Pack."

Immediately the Snack Pack all started protesting at once.

"Shut it!" Branch yelled them into silence, "This is bad enough without a crowd. Creek will tell you guys when he's ready, if he wants to."

The Snack Pack looked at each other, uncertain.

"What Branch tried to say," Poppy shot Branch a scolding look, "Without yelling," she smiled at her friends, "Is that this is a rough situation and it would be better handled in smaller quantities, whenever Creek is ready. He just really needs to start with Cinnamon, you guys understand that, right?"

Suki was the first to speak, "Of course, just, we're worried too you know. It feels like we've been out of the loop a lot lately."

"You'll let us know if there's anything we can do to help," Guy Diamond turned to Creek, "Right?

Staying silent, Creek nodded after a bit, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Biggie said tearfully, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mew," Mr. Dinkles seemed to sadly nod.

"I know," Creek nodded again, though he avoided eye contact, "And I know you'd never hurt me. I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"Is there something I can do so you don't react that way again?" asked Biggie.

"I don't know," Creek admitted, hating it.

Looking between them, Cinnamon quickly adjusted Creek a little, "We should probably go before my arms get tired and I drop Creek on his ass, hopefully this will all be cleared up soon." He headed away from the group without waiting for a response.

Frowning, Creek lightly poked Cinnamon's stomach, "I said I could walk."

"And I said that it's not happening," said Cinnamon, he turned to Poppy, "My pod is a bit closer but it might be harder to get to for the Smurfs."

"I can carry Smurfette up and Branch can carry Hefty," commented Poppy.

Branch grinned at Hefty's near pout at the notion.

"We'll need to make another trip for Stormy, Clumsy, Brainy and," Poppy tried not to frown, "Therapist."

"Princess," Cinnamon purposefully gasped her title in a dramatic fashion, "I'm shocked; I thought you had a giant heart with room in it for everyone. What did poor Therapist Smurf ever do to you to make you turn that smile upside down?"

Instantly, Poppy's face darkened, "He didn't, I mean I don't, you see he's-"

"It's complicated," assisted Therapist Smurf.

Face darkening a little more, Poppy avoided all eye contact.

"You know, for being one of the sweetest Trolls I know, you really don't pull back your punches when you don't want to," Creek narrowed his eyes at Cinnamon.

Instead of responding verbally, Cinnamon just grinned at Creek until the purple Troll surrendered by looking way first.

Watching them, the gnarling pit in Brainy's stomach only seemed to grow larger.

Soon they arrived at an orange pod, looking a bit like an orange growing from a tree. It hung near a branch, acting like a platform where one could walk into the pod once they were high enough.

"I could climb that," commented Hefty, already looking for the best way up.

"Or, I don't know, stop being weird and just let me carry you for thirty seconds," Branch deadpanned.

Turning slightly darker on his cheeks, Hefty coughed a little to cover it up.

"We could make you more uncomfortable by having me carry you up," Poppy offered.

"Branch it is," said Hefty quickly.

"I thought so," Poppy grinned.

Chuckling, Cinnamon extended his hair up towards his pod, "Never a dull moment with your friends around, Spirit." He headed up towards his pod, still carrying Creek.

As they headed up, Poppy pouted.

"Something wrong, Poppy?" asked Smurfette.

"We're always _Creek's friends_ ," commented Poppy as she picked up Smurfette, "He's never referred to us as his friends despite us telling him too many, many times."

"You can't tell someone to consider you a friend, Poppy," Branch rolled his eyes as he picked up a still blushing Hefty.

"It worked with you," Poppy stuck out her tongue, then heading up with Smufette.

Branch scoffed at Hefty's chuckle, "It took twenty years for that to work," and followed her up to the platform branch.

Unlocking his door, Cinnamon carried Creek in and set him down on his armchair, "Be back in a moment, Creek, just relax."

"Easier said than done," Creek grumbled but sighed, "Thank you for carrying me though."

"No need to thank me, I quite enjoyed it," Cinnamon smiled and tucked back a few of Creek's stray hairs.

Standing behind them, unfortunately no longer carrying their mates, Branch and Poppy exchanged worried looks.

As the Trolls went to get the next back of Smurfs, Hefty turned to Creek, "So, that's the guy you used to date, huh?"

Creek nodded, not sure where Hefty was going with this.

"He seems nice," Smurfette tried.

"He is nice," commented Creek.

Outside, Cinnamon kept his hair stretched out when he landed on the ground and turned to Brainy, "Ready?"

Stepping back, Brainy nibbled his lower lip and kicked himself for actually, physically putting a distance between himself and Cinnamon. It wasn't the Troll's fault for having a history with Creek and still being on good terms with him, making Brainy question his own chances with the Guru.

"I won't drop you," Cinnamon promised.

"It's not, I didn't mean," Brainy wrung his hands together, before stepping closer to Cinnamon, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Cinnamon picked Brainy up, cradling him the same way he had done to Creek, "I wouldn't be too fond of heights either if I didn't have magic hair."

"Yeah, heights," Brainy absently agreed, trying not to look down as they headed up.

Poppy carried up Stormy as Branch lifted up Therapist, Cinnamon going back for Clumsy once Brainy was inside the pod.

Stepping in, Brainy paused when he saw a yellow, female Troll with orange hair and nose standing beside and talking to Creek, "Hello?"

Turning, the yellow Troll smiled at the Smurfs, "Hello."

"Everyone, this is Daffodil," Creek introduced the female Troll as she waved.

Brainy recognized the name from when Branch told them about Brocade attacking Cinnamon and asked, "Cinnamon's girlfriend?"

Immediately Daffodil's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew, no; I'm his cousin."

"Practically my sister," Cinnamon added in, walking in with Clumsy.

"I changed his diapers," said Daffodil.

"You most certainly did not," Cinnamon frowned at her, "I was no longer wearing diapers when I came to live with your family."

"Oh right, it was Sunny who was still in diapers," Daffodil smiled widely, pretending like she had just remembered that.

As Cinnamon shook his head and asked Daffodil what she was doing in his pod, Brainy looked around said pod.

There were several bookshelves filled to the brims with books and a small side table with a couple of picture frames; one of Cinnamon with Daffodil and the other of Cinnamon with Creek. All round the room hung different flowers and herbs to dry out, giving the pod a very nice, relaxing scent.

Suddenly, Brainy realized Cinnamon was standing beside him, looking like he had just asked a question, "I'm sorry, what?"

Smiling, Cinnamon suggested to a door, "Come with me to the kitchen?"

"Ah, sure," Brainy said softly, glancing at Creek, before following Cinnamon out.

The kitchen was also filled with flowers and herbs drying, almost more strongly scented with the warmth of the sunlight coming in through the window.

Brainy never had a kitchen in his mushroom, never had a need with Chef and Baker doing all the meal prep. But suddenly he found it very domestic, almost able to picture Cinnamon and Creek making meals together here surrounded by the drying plants and he couldn't help the pang of longing and the stab of envy.

Cinnamon chuckled a little when Brainy jumped in reaction to Cinnamon taking hold of the bottom of Brainy's jacket, wiping the front with a wet washcloth in order to attempt to remove the dirt Creek had unintentionally kicked onto the Smurf, "You seem rather distracted, if you don't mind my saying so."

Blushing, Brainy watched Cinnamon wiped off the dirt, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Cinnamon put the washcloth into the sink once the dirt was gone, "It's not hard to tell that something serious is going on."

Nodding, Brainy stayed silent. It wasn't his place to explain as it was up to Creek how much he wanted to divulge.

"But I got to ask," Cinnamon suggested to Brainy's jacket, "Why are you and Creek dressed to match?"

"Oh," Brainy tugged on the jacket, absently, "It was Tailor's idea."

"Tailor?" Cinnamon repeated, "I take it that 'Tailor' is the name of another Smurf?"

Brainy nodded.

Letting out a small breath, Cinnamon smiled a little but didn't say a word. He didn't need to; it was obvious that he was relieved, making the pit in Brainy's stomach grow larger.

Rejoining the others in the living room, Brainy had little choice but to sit to the floor with Clumsy, Stormy and Therapist; there not being enough room on the couch other than Hefty, Branch, Smurfette and Poppy already sitting there with Daffodil sitting on the couch's armrest. Though Brainy kicked himself for not thinking of it, himself, when Cinnamon sat on the armchair's armrest next to Creek.

"Daffodil, I'm afraid you need to go now," said Cinnamon.

Daffodil frowned, "Why?"

"Creek has something he wants to discuss with me and I didn't know you'd be breaking into my pod again when I suggested we come here," explained Cinnamon.

As Daffodil pouted, Creek looked up at Cinnamon, "She can stay."

"Are you sure?" asked Cinnamon.

"You tell her everything; might as well get it over with," said Creek, looking away.

Frowning a little, Cinnamon reached out and gently turned Creek's face back towards him, "Is this about your eyes?"

Though not pulling away, Creek look down, "It's part of it, yes."

"Come on Spirit," Cinnamon caressed Creek's cheek with his thumb, "Talk to me."

Still looking down, Creek reached up and held onto Cinnamon's sleeve. He truly regretted saying the others could be here for this, despite most of them knowing about him. He should have thought more of Cinnamon's comfort in dealing with what had to be asked, "Branch told us something and, I have to know," he looked up to meet Cinnamon's gaze, "Did Brocade do anything to you, before the day he died?"

Eyes widening, Cinnamon's hand twitched against Creek's face. He glanced over at Daffodil, then looked over their audience, then back to Creek, "Could we discuss this alone?"

Though Creek perfectly understood Cinnamon's request, he couldn't stop the overwhelming fear suddenly filling him. It felt definite that Brocade had hurt Cinnamon the way that he had been hurt and Creek had been blind to it, making Cinnamon suffer alone. He couldn't stop the tears spilling out before he could even acknowledge them forming.

Quickly, Cinnamon reached out and held Creek tightly against him, "Don't cry Spirit, don't cry; they can stay."

"I don't care about that," Creek sobbed and held Cinnamon tightly in return. "I'm sorry I never knew. I'm sorry I never helped you. You went through this alone for so long because of me, because I wouldn't let you in with my own secret."

Petting Creek's hair, Cinnamon tried to piece together what Creek was saying, "Creek, what does your secret have to do with Brocade?"

"The bastard hurt me too," Creek barely managed to get out.

Pulling back a little, Cinnamon looked Creek over. His hand ran lightly over the smooth skin of Creek's arm, "Your marks seemed to have healed better than mine."

Creek's tears calmed at that, suddenly too angry to fall anymore. He reached blindly for the front of Cinnamon's button up shirt.

"Creek, wait," Daffodil quickly stood.

But Creek wasn't listening. He all but ripped open Cinnamon's shirt and froze at the sight in front of him.

All over Cinnamon's torso were scars, light from age but angry and numerous, almost as if he had been hit by a series of sticks, multiple times over years. The sole different one was a circular one over Cinnamon's heart, the lines a bit swollen and jaded, looking a little bit like a child's drawing of the sun but more than likely from when he had been stabbed by Brocade from Branch's retelling of events.

Several times, Creek's hands rose up to touch the scars but he couldn't bring himself to do it, to fully acknowledge the pain they represented. He held onto the front of Cinnamon's shirt, trying to use it to keep him grounded, "You always said you were cold."

"I'm sorry," Cinnamon said softly, awkwardly trying to cover his front and take hold of Creek's hands at the same time.

"You hypocrite," Creek sniffled, "We broke up because of my secret."

"You wouldn't talk to me," Cinnamon tried to reason, "If you had asked, I would have told you; I just never knew how to talk about it. You always got uncomfortable looking whenever Brocade was mentioned and no one ever believed me about Brocade except for Daffodil."

"You told people Brocade forced himself on you and they didn't believe you?" asked Creek, grip tightening on Cinnamon's shirt.

"I don't understand what that means," Cinnamon admitted.

"Why don't you tell us what Brocade did?" suggested Therapist, notebook at the ready for Cinnamon's story.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Both of Cinnamon's parents worked on the tunnels that would hopefully, one day, lead to Troll freedom from the Bergens so he would often spend his days with his Grandmother and, sometimes, he would join her in visiting other older Trolls for tea. That was how Cinnamon met Rosiepuff and her grandson, Branch, for the first time.

The tiny Trolling was a rather beautiful shade of blue with a tiny purple nose and blue-ish, purple hair to match but Cinnamon couldn't see his eyes because he was sleeping.

"Can I hold him?" Cinnamon peered into Branch's bassinet rather than join all the Grandmas at the tea table.

"Let Branch sleep sweetheart," Cinnamon's Grandmother, Paprika, patted the seat next to her, "He's a little young for you to play with."

Not wanting to leave the bassinet, Cinnamon pouted, "Can I stay over here? I promise not to wake him."

"Alright but that means we're going to eat all the scones and jellies ourselves," Paprika tried to tempt him.

Though the scones Rosiepuff made looked delicious, Cinnamon held firm. He stayed by the bassinet and got a peek of sleepy blue eyes looking up at him right before they had to go.

On their next visit, Rosiepuff had Branch again, and he was awake and wouldn't be ignored. He yammered his baby nonsense until he was held, which Cinnamon was happy to comply to.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will give me a little brother?" Cinnamon asked, watching Branch have a ball playing with his hair.

"Maybe," Paprika nodded.

"You might get a little sister though," Rosiepuff warned with a smile.

"A little sister wouldn't be horrible," Cinnamon relented, then smiled at Branch, "But I think I'd prefer a brother."

Smiling back, Branch giggled as his tiny fist smacked Cinnamon in the nose.

"Ow," Cinnamon rubbed his nose and grumbled, "Maybe a sister would be gentler?"

After Trollstice, Rosiepuff had Branch all the time because both of Branch's parents were gone. Branch, though not old enough to understand, knew that his parents were gone and cried for them for days, his beautiful blue fading into gray.

When Paprika would go over with care packages, Cinnamon would go with her to try and comfort the little gray Trolling. Usually he sat on the floor while holding him and singing until Branch fell into a restless sleep.

The day Branch got his colors back was both wonderful and horrible. For it meant Branch was happy again but also that Branch no longer remembered his parents to miss them.

Branch was walking an talking a bit the day Cinnamon lost his parents to the tunnels and he came to live with his Grandmother full time, just like Branch. Cinnamon was glad that he was old enough that he would remember his parents but sometimes the empty ache in his heart made him wish that he could forget, if only for a few minutes.

Most days Paprika visited Rosiepuff, Cinnamon was at school or visits had to be cancelled due to the threat of the Bergen Chef lurking around the tree outside of Trollstice. It had been ages since Cinnamon saw Branch when they got the news Rosiepuff had been taken.

As much as Cinnamon wanted to go to this Miss Frizz's and see if he could comfort his old friend, it was too dangerous to venture far from the pod. There was also word that the tunnels were nearing completion and they would escape the moment they got the all clear.

It had been very rare for Trolls to die of old age while in Bergan captivity. Part of Cinnamon was happy that his Grandma Paprika survived long enough to have a few weeks in cage-free sunshine before she passed but mostly he hated that she was gone.

That's when Cinnamon went to live with his Aunt Dandelion, who was already raising six of his cousins along her three own children. It wasn't bad sharing a room with the two toddlers but it didn't take long to forget what quiet used to sound like and he missed Paprika's stories instead of all the crying, yelling and shouting that went on around in this pod.

A few months in at the new Troll Tree was when Cinnamon finally saw Branch again. He was much older than the baby he used to sing to but Cinnamon had heard the adults talking about the gray Trolling that lost his grandmother and Cinnamon still recognized Branch's blue eyes.

When Cinnamon ran over, Branch was with a couple of older Trollings, who Cinnamon assumed were part of his foster family, "Branch?"

The gray Trolling looked up to acknowledge him but didn't say a word.

"You probably don't remember me but your grandma," Cinnamon never had the chance to finish when he was suddenly shoved to the ground and looking up at Branch, who was glaring at him at the same time he looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Stay away from me," Branch shouted and ran off, chases by a majority of his foster siblings.

The one who stayed was dark green and very tall, probably part giant Troll. He was actually in Cinnamon's class but had to sit in the back due to his height.

"Branch won't talk about his grandma," stated Brocade, offering Cinnamon a hand up.

"I noticed," Cinnamon accepted the help up but was confused when Brocade didn't let go of his hand.

Brocade stared at Cinnamon for a long time, the look intense and making Cinnamon uncomfortable when he finally spoke again, "You're in my class."

Nodding, Cinnamon couldn't shake the bad feeling that something was wrong and tried to take his hand back, "That's right, um, could you let go now?"

"You kind of sound like Creek," Brocade said absently.

"Who is," Cinnamon stopped his question with a shout, pulling more at hi hand when Brocade began to squeeze it, "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Watching Cinnamon struggle a moment, Brocade let go and simply said, "See you tomorrow," before leaving.

When he went back to his Aunt's pod, Cinnamon told her about it but she simply said young giant Trolls often had problems controlling their strength and told him to be more careful next time they played together. The explanation sounded reasonable so Cinnamon dismissed it as easily as she did.

But at school Brocade tipped over Cinnamon's desk while Cinnamon was sitting in it. Another day Brocade slammed Cinnamon into the wall. Another day Brocade yanked on Cinnamon's hair hard enough to make him fall backwards. Each day something happened and each day it only seemed to get worse.

The teacher scolded Brocade to be more careful with his strength whenever she saw it happen but Brocade only got more careful not to be seen. Those Cinnamon thought were his friends ran whenever they saw Brocade coming and soon started to avoid him all together. And Cinnamon's Aunt dismissed each incident as easily as she did the first.

Brocade started to hunt Cinnamon down after school and drag him off to hit him with sticks. No one ever seemed to hear him shout for help and even when Brocade started to draw blood, Cinnamon's Aunt still told him to be more careful.

After that Cinnamon stopped asking for help. He cleaned up his cuts himself and wore long sleeve shirts so Trolls would stop asking how he got hurt. It was easier not having to explain and get the same dismissals again and again.

As Cinnamon grew older, he kept more to himself, enjoying the company of books more than his fellow Trolls. No one even noticed when he stopped wearing a hug time bracelet since his shirts covered his wrists for years.

Sometimes Cinnamon wondered why he wasn't gray. He couldn't remember the last time he felt anything, let alone happiness. Though a mystery, at least his colors staying intact gave him one less thing to worry about.

Something akin to hope grew in Cinnamon as graduation approached. Without school forcing them together, it would be easier to avoid Brocade. He might be able to avoid him entirely and perhaps have a tiny sliver of a normal life without Brocade looming over him.

At their graduation party, Cinnamon didn't fight when Brocade grabbed him to pull him off somewhere. He had stopped fighting a long time ago.

Instead of grabbing something to hit Cinnamon with, Brocade looked at Cinnamon in a way he hadn't before. The look was almost contemplative.

"You're not as pretty as Creek," commented Brocade, cupping Cinnamon's cheek, "But you'll do."

'Do for what,' Cinnamon asked silently but kept his thoughts to himself. Still, he couldn't help but jump hen Brocade started to pull at his shirt.

This was different. Different was never good though. What could Brocade possibly want with Cinnamon's shirt?

Hands too big for the buttons, Brocade took hold of the shirt and ripped it open, sending the buttons flying and scattering all around them. His massive hands came up to grip Cinnamon's hip to pull him closer.

As Brocade leaned in, Cinnamon felt a blind panic build up and lash out in a way that it never had before. Without thought, his hair balled up and hit Brocade in the face, hard. The moment Brocade's grip loosened, he ran and he ran fast.

He didn't remember picking a direction but Cinnamon found himself in his room at his aunt's house soon enough but he still couldn't breathe. This entire body still screaming to run even if he didn't know where to go. He sat on the ground against the wall, curling up to try and contain it but the painful buzzing only seemed to grow.

"Cinnamon?" Daffodil came into the room, looking around for him, "Your party ended early. How was," he stopped when she spotted him, and rushed over to kneel beside him, "Cinnamon, what happened?"

"Brocade," the word escaped Cinnamon before he could stop it. The buzzing changed, turning into tears he couldn't hold back anymore.

Seeing her usually stoic cousin like this, seeing the scars normally hidden behind his hanging open shirt, Daffodil wanted to cry too, "Brocade hurt you?'

"Not this time," said Cinnamon, "But he was going to something. I don't understand what he was trying to do but I'm afraid." A sob escaped him and he curled up more, "I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," Daffodil took hold of Cinnamon's hands, holding them tightly, "You are not going to go gray."

Confused, Cinnamon looked up and saw the color was draining from the hands Daffodil was holding. Really, it was a long time coming.

"And I am never letting Brocade near you again," Daffodil promised.

"He's over twice your size," Cinnamon sniffled.

"I don't care," Daffodil moved closer and hugged her cousin tightly. "He's not getting anywhere near you again if I have anything to say about it."

Though Cinnamon couldn't fathom how Daffodil could keep that promise, he hugged her back and cried the tears he refused to shed for nearly a decade. He only noticed the gray fading to allow his colors to stay in place much later when he went to bed.

True to her word, Daffodil stuck to Cinnamon like glue. She helped him build his own pod and followed him wherever he needed to go. Any time Brocade so much looked like he would walk in their direction, Daffodil would attempt to murder him with a glare and Brocade would change direction.

Eventually Cinnamon stopped seeing Brocade entirely and Daffodil eased back a little. Without Brocade hanging around, Cinnamon felt lighter. He prepared for his apprenticeship with the Apothecary, surprised to find Branch there as well on the first day.

Though Cinnamon saw Branch sporadically throughout the years, it was never up close. Branch, a teenager now, was still gray and rather openly grumpy looking.

"What?" Branch snapped when Cinnamon stared at him.

"Nothing," Cinnamon rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Do you remember me?"

Branch looked Cinnamon over and frowned, "Should I?"

"No, I suppose not," said Cinnamon, figuring it was not worth bringing up the past. He smiled a little, "Aren't you a little young to be an apprentice?"

"I'm not anyone's apprentice," Branch shook his head, "I just want to know how to make medicines and how to store it in my bunker."

"Oh, and how if that going?" asked Cinnamon, only knowing rumors of this bunker Branch had run away to make as a child.

Frowning more, Branch eyed Cinnamon cautiously, unsure of what to make of the question, "It's going fine."

"That's good," Cinnamon smiled a little more genuinely, glad not to get a snappish answer this time and that Branch was doing as well as he could be, given the circumstances.

True to his word, Branch learned what he wanted to know and went on his way. Cinnamon was surprised when Branch started to bring him herbs to sell or trade, becoming his main provider when he opened his apothecary. He liked those visits, trying to bring out the smiles he remembered from their childhood and making multiple offers of going into business together but Branch stubbornly held onto his grumpiness and lone wolf act.

One day, Cinnamon was heading home and heard the most beautiful voice, a little outside of the village. He was unable to help but follow the voice to see who it was.

Off on his own was a younger purple Troll, somewhere between Cinnamon and Branch in age. If Cinnamon had to guess, he'd say about seventeen, and along with a beautiful voice, he was an amazing dancer.

The young Troll seemed to be just enjoying himself by himself, so curiosity satisfied, Cinnamon was going to leave him be until he heard another voice join the young Troll's. He turned back and could see another Troll, not much older than Cinnamon, trying to entice the younger one into a duet. This would be fine if it wasn't a blatant attempt at courting.

Clearly not interested the young Troll tried to back away and decline but another, already adult Troll, came in to try their hand.

Annoyed, Cinnamon decided he would remind them that this was inappropriate with the best way Trolls understood anything; via song, "Na, na, na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
He didn't come in to look for a king

This is the story of how we met,  
His picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes,  
He is the Dancing King, young and sweet," he glared at the onlookers, "only seventeen  
A reminder that you'll never forget  
Never forget."

The two suitors looked at each other and decided it was a good time to go.

Cinnamon couldn't help but smile, "Oh where did the party go?" Shaking his head, a bit, he turned his attention to the young Troll. "Sorry to jump in but their advances seemed unwanted."

"To say the least," the young Troll smiled, "Though it was worth the annoyance to meet someone with the same accent with me."

"Likewise, I don't hear it much outside of my cousin and her family," commented Cinnamon, "You deal with suitors often?"

"Fairly often," said the young Troll but something just seemed sad about it.

"But not from the one you want?" asked Cinnamon.

The smile of the young Troll turned melancholy, "Am I that obvious?"

"I've just had a lot of time to observe Trolls," assured Cinnamon, regretting saddening the young Troll. He offered his hand, "I'm Cinnamon."

Reaching out, the young Troll shook his hand back, smiling politely, "I'm Creek, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Freezing, Cinnamon stared at Creek, recalling Brocade saying that Creek had the same accent as Cinnamon but was prettier. This Creek definitely fit the bill but he seemed too young to be the target of whatever Brocade wanted with him. Still, he had to be sure, "This may sound odd but do you know a Brocade?"

Creek nodded, "We grew up together, for the most part, at Miss Frizz's."

Dread filled Cinnamon, feeling that this had to the Creek, Brocade always referred to.

"Are you a friend of his?" asked Creek.

"Of course, we are," Brocade's voice froze the air behind Cinnamon, his body feeling like ice when the partial giant Troll's hand landed on his shoulder, "We were schoolmates."

Pulling away from Brocade's grip, Cinnamon turned to face Brocade and backed up, forcing Creek to back away as well. His arms shook as he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to shield Creek from the beast, "Go home Creek."

Though Cinnamon didn't see it, he could feel Creek's confusion behind him. He could tell from Brocade's face that Creek looked to him for answers.

"Go home beautiful, I need to talk to my friend," Brocade nodded, making Cinnamon feel sick.

"Alright," Creek hesitated but left, heading back into the village.

Though Creek was no longer behind him, Cinnamon couldn't lower his shaking arm, "You stay away from him."

"That's my line," Brocade all but growled, suddenly grabbing Cinnamon and lifting him up, "Creek is mine."

"You can't own someone," Cinnamon struggled in Brocades hold and also to force the words out through his fear, "I won't let you hurt him."

Brocade laughed, "Like you can stop me."

Suddenly Cinnamon was crashing towards the ground with great force.

When Cinnamon woke up he was in the hospital, his leg broken and everything hurting. The nurses said that Branch found him outside the village, looking like he had been attacked by a wild animal.

"Yeah, an animal," Cinnamon agreed and asked for some paper to write a message. It was obvious he couldn't stop Brocade physically and no one besides Daffodil ever believed him when it came to Brocade. He didn't know what Brocade wanted with Creek but he knew it couldn't be good and he had to stop it.

So, Cinnamon wrote a letter to Miss Frizz, explaining that Brocade was a danger and Creek would not be safe around him. He sent the letter unsigned, hoping it would be enough.

Shortly after Cinnamon was healed and back at the apothecary, Branch came to see him.

"So, what attacked you?" asked Branch, instead of opening with the herbs he brought like he usually did.

"An animal," Cinnamon only half lied, "You know, I never had the chance to thank-"

Daffodil's scream cut Cinnamon off, "Cinnamon, lock your door! Lock your door, now!"

Before either Branch or Cinnamon could move, Brocade busted in, breathing hard and sweating.

Eyes going wide, Cinnamon back away, aware that Brocade was yelling someone but unable to hear it. He still couldn't hear when he was lifted up and slammed into the wall. Very vaguely he was aware of Branch trying to get Brocade off of him but he couldn't take his eyes off of Brocade.

Brocade was giving off all the signs of a heart attack but his blown-out pupils, the slight discoloration of his lips.

Brocade had been poisoned.

Cinnamon was stabbed and dropped shortly before Brocade fell over, dead.

Dead from poisoning.

Branch was talking to him but Cinnamon couldn't hear him. He felt tears flowing down his face and laughter bubbling out of him in the strangest sense of relief and euphoria.

Brocade was dead because someone poisoned him.

Whoever did it, was Cinnamon's hero and he would worship the ground they walked on if he ever found out who it was.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

After Brocade was good and buried, Cinnamon tried to figure out who had done the part giant Troll in, if only to thank them and shake their hand. He was also curious as to why anyone would want Brocade dead outside of himself and, to a lesser extent, Daffodil. But there were no obvious signs of Trolls hiding scars walking around the Tree and, eventually, he put the hunt to the side and concentrated on his apothecary business.

Almost two years had passed before Cinnamon and Creek ran into each other again. Creek had nearly, accidentally, scared Cinnamon into falling out of a tree when he had singing to himself. Very rarely did Cinnamon sing in front of anyone unless there was a point to be made and even then the songs were brief, Cinnamon never feeling the urge or need to put himself on display like that. He had been amazed to hear Creek compliment his singing though, it being the first if many conversations that eventually lead to friendship and, down the road, courtship.

The two years with Creek had been the happiest of Cinnamon's life, even as he questioned Creek's sanity for agreeing to his wooing gift and courtship on a regular basis. Each day, every moment, with Creek was a gift that Cinnamon cherished and did his best to make Creek feel the adoration Cinnamon felt for him at every given opportunity.

Still there was a wall between them that Cinnamon couldn't figure a way around. Like Creek was holding Cinnamon at arm's length, certain thoughts and words kept hidden from Cinnamon, no matter how close they grew to each other.

Many times, Cinnamon wondered if the distance as because they hadn't had sex, Cinnamon knowing full well that many of Creek's previous relationships had been mainly physical. But while Creek had seemed surprised when Cinnamon had said he wanted Creek for more than his body, the statement had seemed to make Creek happy and more relaxed around Cinnamon, allowing for the intimacies that they had.

In the end, it was Cinnamon trying to knock down that wall between that ended their romantic relationship: Creek being unwilling to share his secret with Cinnamon not backing down and greatly regretting it after. For a time afterward, they awkwardly avoided each other until they made their way to being friends again, both missing having their other in their life.

Back to the present, Creek had pulled Cinnamon off the chair's armrest and onto the seat with him while Cinnamon had told everyone what happened with Brocade, wrapping his arms around Cinnamon and burying his face in his bare chest as he cried softly, practically on Cinnamon's lap now. Even Creek's hair had wrapped around Cinnamon, keeping him close.

At some point, Cinnamon had wrapped his arms and hair around Creek in return, rubbing over Creek's back as he cried softly, "Don't cry, Spirit."

"How can I not cry?" Creek stayed against him, speaking softly. "You were abused for years by that monster and no one believed you or helped you."

"Daffodil did," said Cinnamon.

"Years later," grumbled Creek. He managed to look up, "Why didn't you tell Miss Frizz?"

"Why didn't you with whatever Brocade did to you?" asked Cinnamon, sighing softly when Creek looked down again, and held him closer. "My own aunt ignored me, it wasn't worth the risk going to go where Brocade lived to see if some stranger would help me."

"What about my Dad," Poppy's voice reminded Creek and Cinnamon that they weren't the only ones in the pod. She watched the two of them awkwardly unwrap their hair from around each other but their arms stayed in place for the moment, and asked again, "Why didn't you tell my Dad?"

"I tried once," said Cinnamon, "He recognized me as ' _Ginger's boy_ ' but barely listened to what I said. Just said, ' _that's nice_ ' and went along his way."

As Poppy, colors pale along with the other Trolls with the exception of Creek, looked down, Smurfette took her hand and held it tightly, "King Peppy knew one of your parents?"

Cinnamon nodded, "My mother."

The room became stiff with silence, no one knowing what to say or feeling comfortable enough to try and continue or change the subject.

Clearing his throat, Therapist waited until he had Cinnamon's attention, "I think it might be beneficial if we talked more, alone."

"Why would talking to you alone be beneficial?" asked Cinnamon.

"It's what Therapist does," Creek tried to explain, "Help people with their problems."

"And what problem do you expect to help me with?" Cinnamon asked Therapist.

"The aftermath of your ordeal," said Therapist.

"That was over six years ago," frowned Cinnamon.

"Yes, but residual effects from such emotional trauma can last long after the event, especially when not dealt with properly," explained Therapist.

Thinking it over, Cinnamon's frown deepened. He turned to Creek, voice concerned, "What exactly did Brocade do to you that you're still dealing with, Spirit?" His hand carefully tilted Creek's face up to look at his eyes, thumb caressing under one.

Staying silent, Creek glanced over at the group. Most of them knew but clearly Daffodil and Stormy didn't have a clue while naive Clumsy looked concerned, surely putting the pieces together after learning about Hefty's assault the night before.

For a moment, Creek's eyes locked with Brainy's. But that moment was all Creek needed to see everything Brainy was feeling: worry, fear, jealousy, anxiety, and guilt, all fighting each other for dominance.

Guilt dug its claws into Creek as well, knowing full well he was the source of all that turmoil in Brainy, especially with his current position practically in Cinnamon's lap in front of the poor love-sick Smurf. He knew he should try to consider Brainy's feelings and pull back from Cinnamon a little but he couldn't find the strength to loosen his hold.

"Creek?" Cinnamon called, not sure what to make of Creek staring at the group around them.

Taring his eyes away from Brainy, Creek looked up at Cinnamon, then down when he spoke, "Brocade only hurt me once but," he hesitated.

"Once is one time too many," Cinnamon assured Creek, giving him a gentle squeeze, "I'm glad that he didn't seem to give you any scars."

"No, he did," Creek spoke softly, "They just aren't physical ones."

Eyes widening, Clumsy turned to Hefty and stared at him.

Noticing, Hefty suppressed a sigh and nodded.

Biting his tongue, Clumsy looked down and tried to blink away tears.

"Shortly after I turned eighteen," Creek continued, unable to look at anyone, unable to risk backing out now after Cinnamon told them everything due to Creek's selfish desire to know Cinnamon's pain, "Brocade said he was going to throw me a pod warming party to celebrate my moving out of Miss Fizz's and getting my own place but there never was a party." He took a shuddering breath, fighting back the emotion building up in him like bile in the back of his throat. "He just used it as an excuse to get me alone, to drug me so I couldn't resist so he could force himself on me," a second shuddering breath couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Sexually."

Silence and a strange stillness followed and seemed to stretch until it was all but screaming in Creek's ears.

Just as Creek thought of letting go and running in any direction to get away from the overbearing silence, Cinnamon suddenly curled around and gripped Creek tightly in both his arms and his hair again. The silence caved to the sound of Cinnamon's breathe in his ear and whispered words, "You're even stronger then I ever gave you credit for Spirit."

The words filled Creek with warmth and relief, grateful they weren't the hatred and rejection he felt he deserved. Part of him acknowledged that Cinnamon didn't know the full truth yet and that rejection could still be coming for just because Cinnamon said he was grateful to whoever killed Brocade, didn't mean he'd still accept the Troll who did it. But Creek clung to Cinnamon and his acceptance for a little longer as he cried.


	74. Chapter 74

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

Chapter 74

The only sound of the room for a long time was Creek's tears, the others unable to even imagine a way to make a noise at that point.

It was Daffodil who broke the seal, "I don't understand," she watched Creek and Cinnamon in a worried fashion, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked to the others, "How can someone force someone else into sex? It can't really be sex unless both parties want to, right?"

"That's a good way of putting it," Therapist agreed, keeping on eye on the two consoling each other a moment longer before giving Daffodil his full attention. "It's really more of a sexual assault. And humans refer to it as rape as a distinction from consensual sex."

"What are humans?" asked Daffodil.

"As far as I can tell, humans are furless Bergans with differently shapes ears and differently colored eyes," commented Branch, glad for a slightly less painful subject even as he knew the true issue was still at the forefront of everyone's minds.

"Branch," Cinnamon called the survivalist's attention to him, keeping his arms and hair around Creek as Branch turned to him. "May I borrow one of your shovels?"

"Why?" asked Branch.

"I need to have a," Cinnamon paused for the appropriate word, " _chat_ with what's left of that monstrous thing that masqueraded as a Troll in life."

"Ah," Branch nodded, "I'll join you."

"You're both idiots," Creek managed, pulling back from Cinnamon just enough to wipe at his eyes, "Digging up that thing won't do anyone any good."

"That thing doesn't deserve to rest in peace," Cinnamon argued, lifting a hand to also wipe tears from Creek's face, "He deserves to rest in pieces."

"Any piece being left is a generous statement," said Branch, crossing his arms.

A small laugh huffed out of Creek, the effort making his heart ache in a pleasant way, "You're both impossible, and I forbid you two getting into trouble for digging up an unholy grave but," he smiled slightly, "thank you."

Smiling softly, Cinnamon cupped Creek's cheek, "Anything for you Spirit."

Blush crept across Creek's cheeks at the familiar intimacy.

Clearing her throat, Daffodil frowned at Cinnamon, "Maybe this isn't the best time to be flirting?"

"I am not flirting," Cinnamon dropped his hand with a blush, "It's a statement of fact."

"In a flirtatious manner," Daffodil chided.

"I can guarantee you that Cinnamon doesn't know how to flirt, when he's accidentally flirting, or when he's been flirted with," Creek eyed Cinnamon at the last bit.

His blush deepening, Cinnamon unwrapped his hair from Creek in order to hide in it, "I had forgotten how you two like to gang up on me."

"It's how we bond," smiled Daffodil, glad the distraction was lightening up the mood a bit. Her smile widened when Creek met her in a fist bump.

From under his hair, Cinnamon mumbled in reply.

Taking a moment, Creek wiped at his face one more time and just concentrated on evening his breathing, then spoke, "I am sorry, Cinnamon."

Parting his hair, a little, Cinnamon looked out at him, then sighed and straightened his hair the rest of the way, "There's nothing for you to apologize for Creek. I never should have pushed for your secret when I didn't share mine. I only wished I had thought to poison Brocade the moment I knew how." He forced a half smile, "I guess we both owe a lot to whoever finally did him in, huh?"

Creek stared at the floor, "You shouldn't be grateful to someone for killing a person."

"You can when it was something like Brocade," argued Hefty, going silent when Branch lightly elbowed his side.

"I agree with Hefty," said Daffodil, voice soft, "The village is much safer with him gone considering what he did to the two of you, who knows what he could have done to others or did to the Troll that poisoned him."

Remaining silent, Creek kept his gaze on the ground.

"Creek," Therapist softly called Creek's attention to him, waiting until Creek managed to look up, "Do you want to be done for today?"

In reality, Creek knew that he should push forward. If he didn't tell Cinnamon the whole truth now, he may never get the words out. But he just felt so drained and couldn't stand all the attention on him any longer. He managed a small nod.

"Alright, then no more discussing the matter for now," stated Therapist.

"I feel like there's more to be said though," commented Daffodil.

"Not when it's pushing someone's limits," countered Therapist, "This can continue at another time but only if all parties are comfortable with it."

Watching Creek, Cinnamon saw how relieved the guru looked at those words. Maybe Therapist's influence was a good thing after all? He put his hand on Creek's and gave it a squeeze as he stood, "Would you like something to drink? Tea, or maybe some wine?"

Creek shook his head, "I think I'm giving up drinking for a while," he turned his hand and gave Cinnamon's hand a squeeze back, looking up as he spoke, "But thank you."

As Cinnamon smiled, Poppy looked over at Brainy's sullen expression and leapt to her feet, "Well if we're done for now, there's a few things we need to take care of. Need to find places for Therapist, Stormy and Clumsy to stay during their visit after all."

"Where did they all stay last time?" asked Branch.

Poppy gestured all around, "Everywhere! Lots of Trolls volunteered to host a Smurf or two. I had a few at my pod, Dad hosted Papa Smurf and Willow, the Snack Pack hosted a bunch, but a grand majority stayed at the concert hall."

"It's certainly big enough," commented Branch, trying to imagine all the bleacher seats covered in padding, pillows and blankets to make numerous beds.

Looking over the Smurfs, Daffodil turned to Therapist, "You could stay at my pod if you'd like. I have lots of questions about what it is you actually do."

Before Therapist answered, Cinnamon tapped his arm, "Only agree if she offers to make her Very Berry Pancakes; you'll thank me later."

Rolling her eyes, Daffodil gave Cinnamon a light shove, then smiled at Therapist, "I can assure you, anything I cook is delicious."

"Very Berry Pancakes," insisted Cinnamon, dodging Daffodil's next attempt to give him another shove.

"Um, thank you Miss Daffodil, that sounds lovely," said Therapist.

"Just Daffodil is fine," assured Daffodil. She turned to Cinnamon, suggesting to Clumsy and Stormy, "Why don't you host the cute couple then?"

As Clumsy's face deepened a darker blue and tried to pull his hat down over his head, Stormy's cheeks became dusted a similar color. Neither denied the assumption though.

"Unless they like sleeping on books, I don't have a spare room for them," commented Cinnamon. "I suppose they could take my bed and I could sleep on the couch since it was barely big enough for that Grouchy Smurf, let alone two."

"That's very sweet of you Cinnamon," commented Creek, ignoring Poppy' barely concealed laughter at the statement, "But I'm sure one of the Snack Pack can host them." He couldn't help but smile and tease, "Especially if they share a bed."

"Oh, good golly," murmured Clumsy, his entire body a darker shade now as he curled up his knees in an attempt to hide his face behind them.

Her own face darkening, Stormy shot Creek an annoyed look but didn't seem capable of forming words.

"Spirit, stop teasing the Smurfs," Cinnamon was smiling too much to properly scold him.

"I'm an equal opportunity teaser, no one is safe," countered Creek, glad for the lighter conversation that made things feel a bit more normal.

"Not even Miss Frizz?" asked Cinnamon.

"One Troll is safe," amended Creek.

As the two smiled at each other, Brainy tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it only seemed to grow bigger, making his chest ache.

The group headed out of the pod, the Smurfs getting to the ground quicker with Daffodil helping carry down Therapist and Creek not allowing Cinnamon to carry him any longer. As Cinnamon carried down Stormy, Creek lifted Brainy up.

"I'm sorry," said Creek, once they were relatively alone on the way down. "I can't imagine any of that was easy for you."

The words eased the ache in Brainy's chest a bit but worsened the lump in his throat, "Don't be, my comfort is not what's important right now."

Slowing down a little, Creek noticed Brainy not quite looking at him, even as he held onto him. He spoke softly, "It is to me."

Brainy blinked rapidly, the lump loosening but not allowing it to flow away in tears like it wanted to. This wasn't about him right now. He promised to leave the decision in Creek's hands and that's what he was going to do this time. His voice cracked a little when he spoke, "Thank you."

Once everyone was on the ground, the group headed back into the central part of the Troll Tree, Daffodil and Therapist soon breaking off so they could drop Therapist's bag off at Daffodil's pod.

"You don't have to come," Creek told Cinnamon.

"I want to," said Cinnamon.

"Aren't you concerned about Therapist and Daffodil?" asked Creek.

"Nope," Cinnamon shook his head, "They're both consenting adults and Daffodil is tougher than I could ever dream of being. Would you be this concerned if Cybil was still dating?"

"Oh please, Cybil has been married to Karma since I was sixteen," Creek rolled his eyes, "And if I met Karma before they were dating, I would have been more concerned for her than Cybil."

"But isn't Cybil your cousin?" asked Clumsy, unsure if he was remembering right.

"Technically," grumbled Creek

Frowning, Brainy wondered when he missed this information. Creek still had a living relative, but there was some sort of obvious resentment there. Would it be out of line to ask? Should he try asking Poppy at another time when Creek wasn't around?

"There you are!" Miss Frizz's voice broke Brainy's thoughts and brought the group to a stop as the older Troll approached them, her hair stretched out in order to carry several grocery laden baskets.

"Split ends, Miss Frizz, are you trying to feed an army?" asked Branch, looking at all the different kinds of foods.

As Miss Frizz chuckled, Cinnamon went over and insisted on assisting her carry a couple of the baskets. If only so she wouldn't accidentally hit someone with one of them.

"You're too sweet, dear," Miss Frizz allowed Cinnamon to take a couple of the baskets before turning to Branch, "And I am feeding a small army, tomorrow night. All the kids and their families are coming." She gave Branch a pointed look, "Including you."

"As I recall, I ran away," Branch crossed his arms.

Miss Frizz put her hands on her hips, "And you're still my boy, whether you like it or not." She turned to Hefty, "Sugar, I know you'll do be a good future son-in-law and get him there for me, won't you?"

Hefty absolutely beamed, "Yes ma'am!"

Blushing, Branch narrowed his eyes at his mate, "She's just manipulating you."

"It's working," Hefty grinned.

Sighing, Branch rested his face into his palm.

Smiling, Miss Frizz turned to Cinnamon, "You're, of course, invited as Creek's plus one dear."

"Creek and I aren't dating anymore, Frizzy," Cinnamon reminded her with a fond smile, this seeming like a conversation they have frequently.

"Pish posh," Miss Fizz dismissed that with a wave of her hand, "Just because Creek was silly enough to let you go, doesn't mean I have to." Her smile widened at Creek hiding his face in both of his hands, "And don't you dare call me Frizzy, it's Miss Frizz, got it?"

"I'll try to remember," Cinnamon relented.

Clearing his throat, Creek lowered his hands and stepped closer to his foster mother, "Miss Frizz, I can't attend, I'm hosting Brainy and it would be very rude of me to just leave him in my pod as I go to dinner."

"Brainy?" Miss Frizz questioned, looking at all the Smurfs until she landed on Brainy. She stepped closer, circling him for closer expectation.

Seeing Hefty grin, Brainy just felt like he was under a microscope, every flaw open to the Troll's intense gaze. He tried to stand straighter, breathe more evenly and remain calm.

But utterly failed.

"Hello Miss Frizzy, I mean Frizz, I mean Ma'am," Brainy extended his hand so quickly, he nearly hit her with it. "I'm Smurf. I mean, Brainy Smurf! It's so nice to finally meet you."

Eyeing Brainy a little longer, Miss Frizz finally took mercy on the boy and smiled, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you too." She kept a hold on Brainy and turned to Creek, "Bring this one to dinner too."

"Miss Frizz," Creek started to protest.

"No excuses," Miss Frizz cut him off, "I even got Tinsel and his mother to come this time and it would be so wonderful to have everyone at a nice family dinner, don't you think?"

As Miss Frizz took turns beaming at Branch and Creek, their resolve weakened.

"Alright, I'll bring Brainy," Creek agreed, "But you have to harass Cinnamon into coming on your own."

"I think I can handle that, the boy is easily to persuade," nodded Miss Frizz.

"I am standing right here," Cinnamon reminded her.

"I know, dear," Miss Frizz smiled and turned to Branch.

To his credit, Branch stood his ground for nearly a minute before he sighed, "Fine, we'll come, but if your pod falls because you exceeded the max weight limits, don't think I won't say I told you so."

"Of course," Miss Frizz nodded and quickly kissed Branch's cheek before he could dodge her, "I look forward to it." She then kissed Creek's cheek, wondering if the wince she felt was just her imagination. She paused, patting Creek's other cheek as she looked at Creek's gray eyes, having heard rumor of them earlier but still struck by how other worldly, how out of place, how almost supernatural they looked. After Branch, she knew better than to think she could banish the gray by offering all the love and support she could, but she hoped Creek would reach out if he needed her.

With a smile, Miss Fizz released Creek's cheek and turned to Cinnamon, "Help me carry my baskets home dear? I need time to convince you to come to dinner."

"I hear that will be easy enough," Cinnamon hesitated and turned to Creek.

"Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow," Creek waved him off.

"Alright," Cinnamon hesitated further, "But if you need anything-"

"I'll ask Poppy," Creek smiled a little at Cinnamon's pout, "But I suppose you wouldn't be a horrible second choice."

"I'll take it," Cinnamon gave Creek's hand a squeeze before departing with Miss Frizz, helping her with her numerous baskets.

At last, Brainy could breath again, "She's," he couldn't quite find the right words, "something, isn't she?"

"That's one way of putting it," Branch mumbled.

"She's pushy because she cares," said Creek, "And really, it's the only way she can get Branch to agree to anything." He watched Branch roll his eyes before turning to Poppy, "Why don't you take Stormy and Clumsy to the Snack Pack and see who can host them?"

Poppy pouted a little, "You don't want to come?"

"I don't think it's a good idea just yet," said Creek, then sighed, "I don't want to hurt Biggie's feelings anymore than I already have."

Nodding, Poppy gave Creek a hug, "I'm sure things will get better soon."

Not answering, Creek just hugged Poppy back, waving her, Smurfette, Stormy and Clumsy off as they went to find the Snack Pack.

"It's probably getting close to lunch by now," commented Branch, looking at the sky. He turned to Creek, "Want to go grab something?"

Creek smiled a little at the invitation but shook his head, "No thank you, I'm a bit," drained seemed like the best word but he didn't really want to use it, "Tired. I think I'll just make something simple and lay down for a bit." He turned to Brainy, "Which will probably be a bit boring for you. I'm sure Branch could bring you up to my pod if you wanted to hang with them for a while longer."

Quickly, Brainy shook his head, "I rather stay with you."

"Alright," Creek turned back to Branch, "I guess I'll see you two at dinner tomorrow if I don't see you sooner."

Branch nodded but paused, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather get lunch with us?"

"I'm sure," said Creek, "Another time, perhaps?"

As Branch watched Creek and Brainy head towards Creek's pod, Branch couldn't stop the worry gnawing at him.

Seeing his mate's expression, Hefty wrapped his arm around him, "Creek will be fine, Brainy will be with him."

Still watching them disappear into the distance, Branch sighed, "I hope so."

Creek's pod was closer to the side of the tree than many of the pods dangling from the tree's numerous branches. After an initial stretch to one of the lower branches, one could climb the rest of the way to the pod via a few ladders that each lead to mushroom platforms that grew off the side of the tree. The pod itself was mostly teal with a dark purple bottom that looked like an upward blooming flower, and a similar dark purple at the top with its downward petals becoming a lighter purple.

Lump in his throat forgotten, Brainy couldn't help but run in place in excitement, "Your pod looks amazing! Such a clever use of the mushroom platforms. And the colors are beautiful, it looks a little like a painted vase. Is that all made from your hair? How does that work? Do you use hair that you shed or grow? I know it can grow back quickly after its cut but how much can it regrow? Is it an unlimited resource? How is it stabilized to keep from falling? How often do you have to-" He turned to Creek, voice trailing off as he took in how warmly Creek was smiling at him, his face flushing as he wondered if he was imagining that warmth in Creek's gray eyes as well, making those eyes more alive and lovelier like starlight rather than the empty gray they had been but moments before.

A small chuckle escaped Creek, "How often do I have to do what?"

"What?" Brainy absently repeated.

"You were mid-question," said Creek.

"Oh," Brainy paused and flushed further, "I forgot."

"It's alright," Creek lifted Brainy again for the first stretch, "I have a book on the pod making process that will help answer all your questions."

"Ah, good, that's great, thanks," Brainy mumbled, gazing up at Creek, trying to catch another glimpse of his eyes but unable to as Creek looked up to see where they were going. Once they were on the lower branch at the base of the first ladder, he almost resisted being set down, but let go without a fight. "How come you chose a spot so close to the tree?"

Starting up the first ladder, Creek smiled a little more, "My uncle had built his pod close to the tree as well. He said it made him feel closer to its lifeforce and, though I am unsure if I am feeling the tree's lifeforce like he could, it does make me feel more at peace."

Once Creek was at the first platform, Brainy started up the first ladder, "I wish I could have met your uncle."

Creek paused, "I'm sure he would have enjoyed meeting you as well."

"That means a lot, knowing how much you care about him," said Brainy, hesitating but reaching out to touch Creek's arm.

Though Creek's eyes didn't lose any warmth, his smile became a bit sad, "He's the Troll I'm always striving to be. Much like you and your Papa, I suppose."

"Yes, but we're our own people too," said Brainy, wishing that was something he learned much earlier in life.

"Indeed," said Creek and pulled away to climb the next ladder, going the rest of the way to his pod in silence.

Over the years, Creek had reorganized his pod, redecorated, changed the furniture and many small things. It would be almost unrecognizable to the pod he had six years ago but the layout was basically still the same and once they were inside, it felt the same.

Though still standing in the doorway, Creek could swear he could still smell his burning sheets in the fireplace as he laid in the shower with the water running over him as everything hurt and reality was worse than any nightmare. He stepped but and leaned against the door to slide to the ground as his head began to swim, hoping to stave off another fainting spell.

Instantly Brainy was kneeling by Creek's side, watching all the warmth disappear from Creek's eyes to be replaced by cold fear, "Creek?"

"I'm sorry," Creek began to shake, "I'm sorry," he covered his face, "I just need a minute, I swear."

Brainy's heart ached as he heard Creek begin to cry, changing position to sit beside Creek and wrap his arm around him. He hoped he was giving even a small measure of comfort as Creek turned in his hold, curling a bit against him as he cried.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Since it was just the two of them now, Branch and Hefty returned to the bunker for lunch, dropping off their things in the bedroom before going to the kitchen. Branch showed Hefty how to cut up some vegetables and allowed him to practice under heavy supervision.

"You know, I know that Chef and Baker do pretty much all the cooking but how did it get to be that way," asked Branch, "Didn't your Papa think it would be better for all his kids to have basic life skills?"

Looking over the vegetable he had cut all lopsidedly, Hefty shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I mean things were rather crazy growing up, there being nearly a hundred of us. If Papa didn't have his magic to help him, I'm not sure he would have managed."

Thinking it over, Branch frowned, "But Willow doesn't have magic."

"It's Willow," commented Hefty.

"Fair enough," Branch grabbed one of the slices to munch on. "And at least Willow gave all her daughters actual names instead of personality traits."

Frowning, Hefty tossed a slice at Branch, unable to help but chuckle when it bounced off his nose, "Are you ever going to get over Loser's name?"

"Never," Branch crunched on the slice Hefty tossed at him and grumbled, "When we have kids, they're getting names. Actual names. None of this waiting for a dominant trait or their job title nonsense."

All but dropping the knife, Hefty smiled at him widely in a dreamy fashion.

"What?" Branch stared at him, unsure what brought this on.

Hefty's grin grew wider, "You said 'when'."

It took a few moments for what Hefty said to register before he blushed brilliantly, "It was a slip of the tongue! We have no idea if that's even possible."

"Don't care," Hefty stepped around the counter, moving towards Branch. "You said it, no take backs."

Huffing, Branch rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

"That's me," Hefty wrapped his arms around Branch, pulling him close, "Hefty Impossible Optimist Smurf."

"You're forgetting the," Branch began but didn't mind being cut off when Hefty leaned in and kissed him. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Hefty's neck and kept him close as they kissed, slowly and taking their time in a way it felt like they hadn't done for ages.

They were panting when Hefty pulled back, laying smaller kisses all over Branch's face, "I've missed this."

Words started to come out that they had only spent one night apart, that they had been together all day, but instead Branch whispered, "Me too," and pulled Hefty back for another kiss, deeper and more urgent than the last.

Hefty's arms around Branch pulled him in closer, tighter, one hand slipping down to grasp Branch's ass.

Breaking the kiss with a groan, Branch grasped around his Smurf tighter, "Hefty," he panted for a moment, "We need to finish lunch."

"It can wait," Hefty's voice practically purred, releasing Branch's butt in favor of rubbing his finger down the crease of Branch's butt cheeks through his clothing, "You're the only thing I want to devour right now."

Moaning, Branch didn't know if he wanted to press against Hefty's solid body for stability or back against his finger for that teasing pleasure sparking up his spine. He squirmed, panting as indecision made it all the harder to think.

Leaning in, Hefty teased the hickeys already on Branch's neck with his tongue, "What do you say Siren?" His teeth nipped the sensitive flesh, "Do you want me?"

Hair moving downward, Branch secured Hefty's arms around him, tilting his head to allow Hefty better access as he whimpered, "Yes."

* * *

"Hefty?" Branch's voice was tired but concerned, watching his mate cough and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm alright," Hefty winked, "I'll get the hang of that eventually."

Blushing, Branch didn't get the chance to reply as Hefty stood, picking him up and kissing his forehead.

"Ready for some rest?" asked Hefty, kissing Branch's temple next.

Branch nodded and rested against Hefty, "You read my mind."

Smiling, Hefty took them both to the bedroom, Branch's hair unraveling from his arms as they went, and tucked them both under the covers of their bed.

Just as Branch felt that he might drift off, he paused, "I can't believe we just did that," he sat up a little, "I make food there."

Snorting, Hefty almost fell out of the bed laughing.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

The Snack Pack were gathered in a gazebo around a picnic table when Poppy, Smurfette, Clumsy and Stormy found them. And just in time for some snacks too, but Stormy wouldn't touch a thing until she was assured nothing came from anyone's butt, ignoring Copper's offended huff.

"Where did the rest of your party go?" asked Suki, pulling Poppy over to sit next to her.

"Therapist is going to stay at Daffodil's, Brainy is staying at Creek's and, of course, Hefty is staying with Branch," Poppy explained, taking an offered cupcake from Satin, "But we're still looking for someone to host Clumsy and Stormy."

After looking down at the pair, Biggie smiled, "I'm sure Mr. Dinkles wouldn't mind if you stayed with us while you're here."

As Stormy looked at the worm, Mr. Dinkles seemed to 'mew' in agreement, making her wonder how much he understood.

Not thinking about it, Clumsy smiled, "Thanks Biggie, are you sure you have room for both of us?"

"Of course," Biggie nodded, "After that time Guy's pod fell in that glitter storm, I doubled by little photo studio space into a spare bedroom so we wouldn't have to bother Branch if something like that were to happen again. But, to be fair, Branch was, er, a lot less sociable back then, when Poppy strong armed him into hosting Guy."

When Biggie called Branch 'less sociable', Fuzzbert fell over and looked to be rolling around, kicking about his feet, in silent laughter.

Guy Diamond auto-tune chuckled in memory, "Branch had a lot of rules about my being in the bunker."

"Did you actually listen to any of them?" asked Suki.

"Not really," Guy forced a guilty smile, "But I paid him back by letting him stay with me when he couldn't stay in the bunker for a bit."

"Only because you made his bunker un-livable with your glitter," Smidge reminded him.

"Details," Guy picked up a cupcake.

"Another reason why Branch hates glitter, I'm sure," commented Stormy, ignoring Guy's offended huff.

After looking around, Biggie turned to Poppy, his voice soft, "Poppy, how's Creek?"

Sighing, Poppy played with the paper wrapper around her cupcake, "Not the greatest, but at least everything went as well as can be expected with Cinnamon."

No longer laughing, Fuzzbert sat up and stared at his own cupcake in silence.

"Does that mean," began Satin.

"Creek will tell us what happened next?" finished Chenille.

"I don't know," Poppy admitted, "I don't think so. He hasn't actually finished telling Cinnamon the whole story yet because it was so hard to do."

The group fell into silence, taking this in.

It was Smidge who spoke first, "Why don't you tell us Poppy?"

All around the Snack Pack nodded and voiced their agreement.

"I can't," Poppy frowned, "Creek would never forgive me."

"But it's hard for him, right?" asked Suki. "Why don't you ask him if it's okay for you to tell us so he doesn't have to?"

Thinking it over, Poppy nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

This seemed to appease the group for the most part.

"Should I keep my distance for a while?" asked Biggie, voice hesitant.

"That might be for the best," said Poppy, quickly putting her hand on Biggie's when he looked down, "Creek still cares about you though. He didn't want to upset you by freaking out again when you're his friend and he knows you wouldn't hurt him like that."

"Like what, though?" asked Biggie, "And why is it just me?"

Squeezing Biggie's hand, Poppy thought over what she could say without saying too much, "Do you remember Brocade?"

By the nods that followed, Smurfette could tell that none of the Snack Pack thought anything of the question. They had no idea what kind of Troll Brocade had been while he was alive.

"He was one of Creek's foster brothers at Frizzy's, right?" Suki glanced at Biggie and then quickly looked away, "The part giant one?'

When Poppy nodded, Biggie frowned, "Does my size remind Creek of Brocade?"

"I think so," said Poppy. She hadn't really had the chance to talk to Creek about why he freaked out upon the sight of Biggie but realized that there weren't many Trolls Creek spent time with that towered over Creek like Biggie did. It also made her realize that Creek had never accepted a date with a giant Troll, even though he rarely declined such invitations.

"He's never had a problem with my size before," Biggie fretted, "Are you sure I didn't do something to upset him?

"Of course not, Biggie," Poppy squeezed Biggie's hand again.

"Creek probably didn't have a problem before because he didn't remember," Smurfette took a deep breath, remining herself not to give too much away, "What happened before."

"What that is," Smidge grumbled, trying to wrap her mind around it.

Guy toyed with his hug time bracelet as he thought it over, "Creek was actually terrified of Biggie earlier and it has something to do with Brocade." He frowned, "Branch always said Brocade was and jerk but Creek seemed to like Brocade before he died. What could Brocade have possibly done to make Creek terrified of Biggie due to his similar size to Brocade?"

"It's bad," Clumsy bit his lower lip to try to keep himself from crying again, "It's really bad."

"Wait," Smidge jumped to her feet, balling her fists, "These Smurfs know and Creek doesn't want to tell us? His actual friends?"

"We didn't demand to know anything," Stormy glared back at the little Troll, "And I don't like your tone."

Smurfette quickly got in between them before Smidge could jump across the table to attack Stormy, "Look, Creek didn't want any of us to know, not even Poppy. Some of us just happened to be there when Creek's memory became unsuppressed and then Clumsy and Stormy were there when Creek told Cinnamon. It's nothing against any of you, I'm sure."

"What do you mean by unsuppressed?" asked Suki.

"Creek was using his meditation to suppress," Poppy hesitated, "Some really bad memories of Brocade, which is why he didn't have a problem with Biggie's size before."

"This is just ridiculous," Smidge stomped her foot, "Creek should just talk to us. We only want to help him."

"I know and I'm sure Creek does too," said Poppy, "But its hard for Creek to talk about. I promise I will ask him if I can tell you all so he doesn't have to but until then I feel like I've said too much already."

The group fell into silence and Smidge returned to her seat.

"Creek was different after Brocade died," Guy finally spoke up, looking down, "I just always thought he was sad; I knew he liked the guy."

Clumsy curled up a little, taking his knees and holding them to his chest. The more he learned about this Brocade, the happier he was that Brocade was dead and he wasn't used to thinking that way. He never even wished harm on Gargamel and his pets despite the years of them hunting him and his fellow Smurfs for their inner magic.

Keeping her gaze in the opposite direction, Stormy scooted a little closer to Clumsy and lightly leaned against him. She didn't know how to comfort people. She really didn't know what to do or say in this unspeakable situation but she hoped her presence would bring some comfort to the Smurf she had grown to like a little above average.

Unwrapping one arm from around his knees, Clumsy set his hand on top of Stormy's and leaned against her in return.

The rest of snack time with the Snack Pack went in silence, broken up a little by the Hug Time bracelets going off, hugs and good byes when the group broke apart to go their separate ways. As Clumsy and Stormy followed Biggie to his pod, Poppy took Smurfette's hand as they headed out to see her Dad.

"I'm sure Creek will appreciate you keeping his secret," Smurfette tried to bring some comfort to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

"I know but I hate keeping secrets," Poppy sighed and kicked a little pebble off to the side, "Especially from my friends and not even for something good like a surprise party."

"Hopefully Creek will be ready to talk more about it on his own soon," Smurfette hoped that being accepted by Cinnamon and, by extension, Daffodil would help Creek feel less afraid to share what happened with his friends.

Remembering Creek break down as he told Cinnamon, the summed up, not even the whole story, version, Poppy wondered how many times Creek would have to go through that. How many times would Creek be forced to relive that worse moments of his life? And then have to explain what it all meant due to Trolls being unfamiliar with such horrors.

It really didn't seem fair.

Though Poppy was learning a lot of horrible things lately and how unfair they were.

When they got to Peppy's pod, the old king had been making tea all too happy to leave the kettle to hug and kiss his daughter.

"I really wish you would stop disappearing like this Poppy," Peppy hugged Poppy again, "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back."

"I'll always come back Dad," Poppy assured him and kisses his cheek. "There's something I need to ask you about though."

Nodding, Peppy returned to the kettle and got out a few more cups, "Is it about why you ran off to Smurf Village?"

Extending her hair, Poppy grabbed the kettle from the stove, turning the flames off before pouring the tea for everyone, "It's actually about something I learned today." She stared at her cup, not sure where to start, "Do you know a Troll named Cinnamon?"

To Poppy's surprise, Peppy actually laughed, "It would be hard not to."

Seeing Poppy's confused expression, Smurfette said, "I don't understand why that's funny."

"Well, it would be hard not to know my own nephew," commented Peppy.

Poppy nearly choked on her tea, "Nephew? How can you have a nephew and I don't know about it?!"

"Of course, you know, it's right in the family tree," Peppy suggested to a bookshelf with a few books and photographs, then frowned, "Have I never talked about my sister before?"

"Just that she died before I was born," said Poppy, fiddling with her teacup, "I thought she didn't have kids because you never talked about them or anything. If Cinnamon is my cousin, why hasn't he ever been invited over for family holidays or even to dinner?"

"I've tried over the years but besides formalities, Cinnamon stopped talking to me when he was still a Trolling," Peppy took a long drink of his tea, "I don't know why."

Poppy thought over what Cinnamon said and wondered if her father even remembered Cinnamon asking for help as a child. She wondered over to the bookshelf, bringing back the one containing the family tree.

In the main hall of Peppy's home were portraits of the ruling King or Queen but not their spouses or any children or other family members. In the book were pictures of everyone.

Great, Great Grandpa Loppy with his husband Pumpernickel.

Their only child, Great Grandpa Pappy with his wife Magnolia.

Their oldest child of two, Grandmother Pippi and her wife Paprika. Paprika is where Peppy inherited his orange skin and yellow nose, while he got his pink hair and eyes from Pippi. Their daughter, Peppy's sister and Poppy's long departed Aunt, was named Gingersnap. Gingersnap inherited both Paprika's orange skin and chocolate brown hair but had Pippi's green eyes and pink nose.

Next to Gingersnap was a picture of her husband, Hawkweed, a reddish orange Troll with yellow hair that lightened up into white. Both his nose and his eyes were purple. Their only child was Cinnamon.

Smurfette smiled a little at the pictures, "Your family certainly likes 'P' names."

Smiling, Peppy nodded, "Ginger was almost named Peppermint but my mother Paprika thought it would be nice to have a little more variety."

"Ginger?" asked Smurfette.

"Most Trolls never called her Gingersnap outside of our mothers," said Peppy.

Turning the book, Poppy pointed to a picture, "Grandma Pippi had a younger brother but it doesn't list any spouse or kids?"

Smile fading, Peppy sighed, "Uncle Evergreen was eaten as a young man, he didn't have the chance to ever fall in love, let alone get married and have children."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Smurfette, "Did you get to know him?"

"I was too young to remember him and Ginger wasn't born yet," said Peppy.

"I guess not even the royal family was safe from those monsters," said Smurfette, gazing down at the picture of Poppy's mother, Lily, a beautiful pink Troll with lighter pink hair that almost seemed to sparkle, even as a picture. She reached over and held Poppy's hand as her princess just stared at the pictures.

"Does Cinnamon know we're related?" asked Poppy, still looking at the book.

"Yes," Peppy nodded, "He used to call me 'Uncle Peppy' before we left the old Troll Tree and he was still in my mother Paprika's care."

"All this time we were Cinnamon's family and I never knew," Poppy touched the picture of the book, of a child still in his parent's arms, "He must have felt so alone."

"I don't see how," Peppy scratched his hair in confusion, "He grew up with his Aunt and all his cousins on his father's side."

"Why didn't he stay with us?" asked Poppy, not correcting her father, "Isn't he technically a prince?"

"I suppose technically," Peppy paused and sipped his tea, "But with resettling and everything that came with it I barely had time to keep an eye on you and you were in my hair when you weren't trying to sneak off to play. My advisors thought he'd be alone most of the time due to my schedule so his aunt's place would be better for him." He paused, thinking he heard Poppy mutter, 'stupid advisors', but he wasn't sure. "If Dandelion hadn't been able to take him in, I would have made it work though."

"I wish you had anyway," said Poppy, looking at her mother's picture again before closing the book.

"Poppy, did something happen to Cinnamon that has you so concerned?" asked Peppy.

"Not concerned, per say, just," Poppy hugged the book, "Wistful?"

Peppy finished his tea, "I'm afraid there's not much I can do to change the past."

"But the present can be, that's why it's a gift," Poppy smiled and kissed her Dad's cheek, "Thanks for the tea Dad."

"Anytime sweetheart," Poppy smiled at them both, "Can I convince you both to stay for dinner?"

"Can we do dinner tomorrow? I wanna get started on a project," said Poppy.

"What project is that?" asked Smurfette.

"Project Hug Cinnamon until he loves and accepts me as his family," grinned Poppy, all but grabbing Smurfette from her seat to lift her up into her arms and rush to the door, rather excited at the prospect of her family being bigger than she ever knew it was. And hoping that Cinnamon hadn't closed the door linking them long ago.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Each time Hefty was close to dozing off, Branch would move. The first time could be played off as adjusting his position, the second time could be the same but the third time, it was obvious: Branch was anxious about something.

Turning to his side, Hefty better secured his arms around Branch, "What is it Siren?"

"Nothing," Branch tried to roll away to no avail.

Hefty kissed Branch's forehead, "I can," kissed his temple, "do this," kissed his cheek, "all day". He proceeded to kiss Branch lightly and then continued to smother kisses all over Branch's face and neck.

A light huff escaped Branch's nose, "You do realize that kissing me like this makes me want to talk less, right?"

There was only a slight pause of kisses on Hefty's end, "I realize nothing."

This time Branch chuckled lightly with a fond, "Doofus," accompanying a returned kiss.

When they parted, Hefty smiled warmly and caressed Branch's cheek with his finger, "Talk to me."

Branch sighed, "I'm not exactly sure how to phrase it."

So, there was something, Hefty hummed and ran his fingers backward to cradle the back of Branch's head, "It doesn't have to be adequate as long as you get it out. We can work on it from there."

Mulling this over, Branch looked away, still trying to think of the words. When he looked back, he asked, "Is it okay to be happy?"

Hefty blinked, "What do you mean?"

"With everything that's happening," Branch started, paused to think, then pressed on, "With Creek and everything he's dealing with it feels like," he nibbled his lower lip, "Like it's not wrong but like I shouldn't be happy. Like I should feel sad because my friend is hurting. Not being happy with you and," he cleared his throat with a blush, "enjoying sex."

"You feel guilty," Hefty surmised.

"I guess," Branch shrugged.

Swallowing, Hefty played with the back of Branch's hair, trying to think of what to say, "I'm not an expert, you may want to bring this up to Therapist at your next session, but I think it's okay to be happy. I mean, Creek cares about you, he wouldn't want you to be miserable. Plus, if you keep feeling bad because he feels bad your negativity would just feed off each other and make it worse."

Branch sighed, "I know but it still feels," he took a deep breath, "Off."

"Emotions aren't a switch," Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, "We all need to learn how to adjust on how to help Creek without ignoring our own emotions or drowning in them."

"That sounds easy," Branch grumbled, watching Hefty smile at Branch's sarcasm. He kissed Hefty's cheek and settled down closer to his mate, many questions still buzzing at the edges of his mind but feeling like they were ones he shouldn't ask.

Hand moving from Branch's hair, down his back, Hefty could feel Branch, even while resting closer, looking at him, or rather watching him as if trying to see into his head. He stroked back up Branch's back and said, "You can talk to me about anything, you know."

"Even if it's not about me?" Branch asked, knowing full well most of their relationship was Hefty dealing with Branch's problems and emotional baggage. He had only had peeks of Hefty's own pain behind his persona of strength.

There was hesitation, but, Hefty nodded, "Anything."

Cautiously, Branch sat up a little, running his thumb over Hefty's tattoo, feeling the barely discernable remains of the rune that had been carved underneath. There was so much he wanted to know about that time, when the rune was fresh and Hefty was hurting but keeping the secret to himself, Papa Smurf and Therapist Smurf. Branch understood that Smurfette wasn't in the picture at the time but Hefty didn't share his pain with Clumsy or Brainy, whom seemed to be his best friends, or Handy who Hefty seemed to have the closest brotherly bond with. And though Branch wouldn't be born until decades later, he lamented not being there when Hefty needed it.

The pain wasn't fresh anymore but it was still healing.

"You have questions," Hefty stated, staying laying down and watching Branch.

Branch nodded, keeping his eyes on his thumb, rubbing over Hefty's tattoo, "I don't want to ask for more than you're willing to share."

Keeping his eyes on Branch, Hefty pulled him back into his arms, kissing him once Branch looked towards him again, "I can't say that it will ever be easy to talk about but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me or ask me something. If it gets too hard, we can always stop, right?"

"Of course," Branch quickly assured Hefty with another kiss.

This made Hefty smile a little, "So, what do you want to know."

"Everything is probably a bit too broad," said Branch, relieved when it made Hefty smile a little more, "Can I ask why you never told the others outside of Papa Smurf and Therapist?"

"I think a lot of it was denial," admitted Hefty.

"Denial?" asked Branch.

"Yeah," Hefty nodded, "I mean I told Papa right away but I was still sort of at a loss at what even happened myself. The whole thing was a dazed encounter I could only vaguely recall, sort of like being drugged, I guess. I couldn't believe that it happened to me. I mean, I wasn't as strong as I am now, but I as still pretty strong then. I should have been able to resist, or fight her off and get away."

"You said yourself, it was like being drugged," Branch cut him off, "And it sounded like she had you under some sort of spell. You couldn't even think to fight back."

"It still felt like I should have been able to, though," Hefty looked off into the distance, not really at anything in particular, "I tried to tell myself that it wasn't a big deal. That it was just a really weird, bad relationship that ended quickly. She was pretty, I'm a guy and guys always want sex, so what's the big deal?"

"She took away your choice," Branch held Hefty closer, wanting more than ever to hunt down that bat creature and bring her to a messy end for ever touching Hefty like that and making him think this way.

Almost absently, Hefty kissed Branch's forehead, "I realized that over time with Papa and Therapist's help. And then, finally, really dealt with it, again with their help. But while I was in denial, I didn't think it was a big deal if anyone else knew. Then, when I wasn't, it felt like I had waited too long. That telling others would only upset them and I didn't need to hurt them to make myself feel better. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even told you." He looked off again, "No one ever asked about why I talked to Therapist so much all those years ago."

"Didn't they wander why you were gone for a few days?" asked Branch.

"Sure, but Papa made up a story about me getting lost and that it was nothing worth bothering me about," Hefty shrugged, "Partially true at least."

"I hate that it happened," Branch kissed Hefty, "But I'm glad that you told me. I want to help and support you as much as you help and support me. I love you and I never want you to feel like you have to hold back if you need me."

A slight chuckle escaped Hefty, "Clumsy said something similar. That I always help everyone. I should be able to ask for help from the Smurfs who love me." He kissed Branch, "And Trolls, too, of course."

"Especially Trolls," Branch tried to joke, kissing Hefty again, "Especially this Troll: your mate who loves you more than I thought possible."

Smiling warmly, Hefty nuzzled Branch, "This Troll who's going to marry me?"

"One day," Branch nuzzled back, "I promise."

Absolutely beaming now, Hefty's smile lit up the room, even as his eyes threatened to spill over in unshed tears.

Branch kissed over Hefty's eyes, his forehead and his cheeks before pulling them both into a sitting position, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Though surprised at the sudden change of subject, Hefty followed Branch out of bed, both of them wrapping the sheets around their waists, Branch insisting that they needed it to keep warm during the walk. He didn't complain though, especially when Branch took his hand to walk with him out of the bedroom.

They went deep into the bunker, passed a few rooms Hefty had seen before and then deeper. The got to a hall with none of Branch's artificial lights and then into a room almost hidden by the dark.

"Woah," Hefty almost swore they stepped outside for a moment, for above them was a sky of stars. His eyes adjusted a little better and he could see it was a ceiling of glowing rocks that gave off different shades of blue.

"You can't hear anything above ground here," Branch pulled Hefty further into the room, to the center, to where there was a makeshift bed for them to lay down on. Once they were settled, he moved closer, resting his head on Hefty's shoulder, "I come here to relax when I need to stop thinking for a while or a project to keep myself distracted."

Still gazing up, Hefty put his arms around Branch, "This is your favorite room, isn't it?"

Branch nodded, "It's my sanctuary, not even Poppy knows that the bunker goes this deep." His arm around Hefty gave Hefty a squeeze, "This is our room now, our sanctuary for when either one of us needs it."

Smiling, Hefty tore his eyes away from the ceiling to kiss the top of Branch's head, "Thank you."

Though Branch stayed silent, Hefty could feel Branch's love soaking into him from their embrace and felt a sort of peace that sunk in even deeper to the parts of him he still tried to keep hidden even as he slowly revealed them to his love.

Closing his eyes, Hefty knew he could never truly live without Branch in his life. He never wanted to try.

As he started to drift off into sleep, Hefty wondered where he could find one of those glowing rocks.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

As Creek's tears calmed, he slowly became aware of his surroundings again. He remembered Brainy sitting beside him but he didn't recall turning and curling against the Smurf to cry against his chest. The warmth of Brainy's arms wrapped around him, also did nothing to stave off Creek's growing exhaustion.

Lifting his hand, Brainy cautiously wiped some of the tear streaks from Creek's face, relieved when more tears did not renew them. He was going to ask Creek how he was feeling when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ear twitching slightly, Creek sat up a little to look at the door they were leaning against but did not answer; waiting.

Another knock followed.

"Maybe he's not home," A female voice unfamiliar to Brainy suggested.

"He's back in the village, not with Poppy or the Snack Pack, he's probably home," said a secondary female voice, which caused Creek to frown.

When there was another knock, Creek reached up to lock the door knob and tapped his finger to his lips when Brainy met his eye.

Though Brainy was curious, he nodded, remaining silent.

"We could leave him a note?" the first female suggested.

"He never answers my letters," the second one sighed.

"What do you want to do?" asked the first.

"Stay here until he admits he's home and talks to me," the second one knocked on the door again.

"You'd have better luck if you went home and left Karma here to talk to him, Cybil," came Cinnamon's voice.

Creek and Brainy looked at each other, then back to the door, both curious to Cinnamon's presence.

"Cinnamon, come up here, he'll answer the door for you," said the second female voice, which, Brainy assumed, was Creek's cousin Cybil.

"I'm pretty sure that we've established that I don't have the power to make him talk to you," commented Cinnamon. "Why don't you give me the message and I promise I'll have him send a response to Karma since-"

The rest of Cinnamon's words were cut off by Cinnamon shouting.

This time when Creek and Brainy looked at each other, they wordlessly stood and Creek unlocked the door to open it.

Right outside the door were two female Trolls, Brainy wouldn't have immediately associated with being related to Creek but considering the color variety of Trolls, Brainy knew it wasn't impossible.

One Troll was light orange with mossy green hair that had plants sticking out of it. Her eyes were blue, a shade darker than her nose, and she wore a yellow two-piece dress and matching hug time bracelet.

Beside her, the other Troll was light green with wavy, turquoise hair which was a lighter shade than Creek's own hair. She had a purple gem on her forehead and three golden looped earrings, two in on ear and on in the other. Her nose was pink, matching her hug time bracelet and dress that only covered one shoulder. Her eyes were the same purple as Creek's though, making Brainy deduce that this was Cybil.

On a lower platform Cinnamon was trying to untangle Poppy's hands from around him while Poppy had wrapped both her arms and legs around Cinnamon, hugging his back and clinging to him like spider. Smurfette was watching them slightly off to decide so not to get accidentally hit as Cinnamon tried to get Poppy off of him.

The green female Troll, Cybil, smiled at Creek, opening her arms to embrace him, "Creek-"

Stepping around her, Creek all but slid down his ladder to the lower platform, "Cinnamon, I hate to tell you this, but you seemed to have developed an adorable, pink growth on your back."

"Yes, very adorable," Cinnamon continued to pull at Poppy's hands and huffed, "A very strong growth." He half turned his head trying to look at her, "What brought this on, Princess?"

Keeping her arms and legs around him, Poppy looked up and smiled at him, "Can't a cousin hug their cousin, Prince-"

"Nope, nope, nope," Cinnamon cut her off, reaching down to tickle her feet, "Off."

Laughing, Poppy only held on tighter, "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Coughing at the tight grip, Cinnamon stopped tickling her and turned to Creek with a frown, "You told her?"

"I told her nothing," said Creek, "As promised."

"You knew," Poppy frowned over Cinnamon's shoulder at his friend.

"Cinnamon and I dated for two years," stated Creek, "Of course I knew."

"And you didn't tell me?" Poppy frowned more.

"He said he promised he wouldn't," Smurfette pointed out.

"And I figured if you didn't know, King Peppy must have kept it from you for a reason," said Creek, "Now I believe Cinnamon wants you off of him."

"Not happening," said Poppy, "I'm hugging Cinnamon until he loves and accepts me as his family."

"You are my family, Princess, that is a fact. But you cannot force anyone, including family, to love you," said Cinnamon, pausing as he looked up, "Isn't that right, Cybil?"

Turning, Creek caught Cybil about to hug him and quickly stepped away.

Clearing her throat, Cybil put her hands together and gave a little nod in way of an apology, "It never hurts to try."

As all of this as happening below, Brainy turned to the orange female Troll. Part of him wondered if it was genetic for both Cybil and Creek to be attracted to orange Trolls but forced the thought aside and spoke to her, "So if that's Cybil, then I am taking an educated guess that you are Karma?"

Nodding, Karma smiled, "That's right, nice to meet you," she trailed off, uncertain.

"Brainy Smurf," Brainy shook her hand. "I have to be honest, until earlier today I didn't know Creek had any living family after his uncle died. Why is he so mad at her?"

"Well, Cybil is a few years older than Creek," Karma explained, watching the group bicker below, "She was seventeen when her father Sage, Creek's uncle, died. Not quite an adult but old enough to be on her own but she didn't feel like she could take care of Creek on top of that so she asked Fizzy to take him back in." She sighed, "Creek never forgave her."

"I can't say I fully understand," admitted Brainy, "Even though we're not blood related like Troll families, Smurf familiar ties are strong. I can't imagine any of us willingly separating."

"Smurfs families sound simpler," commented Karma, "Sounds nice." She turned to Brainy, "Should we join the drama?"

"I would prefer ending it but I can't be that lucky," commented Brainy, following her down the ladder to get to the lower platform. He really wanted everyone to leave before Creek got anymore upset like he had been before the knocking started. And, if he was honest, he wanted to be alone with Creek and maybe get the chance to hold him again.

Moving to stand beside Cybil, Karma smiled at Creek, "Hello Creek, we heard you were back and about," she managed to just glance at Creek's gray eyes instead of staring, "Your condition, and wanting to check in on you."

"And invite you to dinner," Cybil added quickly.

Creek turned to Karma, "Karma, as much as I'm sure dinner with you would be a pleasant evening, I don't care much for the company you keep." He gave Cybil a pointed look before turning back to Karma, "And I'm afraid I'm much too tired to do dinner tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Cybil tried again.

"Tomorrow I'm having a _family_ dinner with Miss Frizz," said Creek, "Family is very important to her, you know."

"The night after that?" asked Cybil.

"Even if I agreed I very highly doubt you'd remember," said Creek, "And I'm done giving you the opportunity." He turned to Karma, "Please take your wife home, I have other familiar issues to deal with. Preferably not my family's."

"Creek, please, I'm trying," Cybil reached towards Creek.

Creek pulled back from her with a glare, "Don't."

"And while we're talking about things we shouldn't go," Cinnamon quickly interjected, "Can you keep the fact I'm related to the princess to yourselves?"

"Hey," Poppy protested, "I thought you admitted that we were family?"

"We are but it doesn't mean I want everyone to know it," said Cinnamon. "I'm not any sort of prince and I don't want or need the attention that comes with the title."

"But being a prince doesn't change anything," insisted Poppy.

"You say that because you've been a princess your whole life," said Cinnamon, "You are looked up to and idealize solely for your station. People seek you out to win your praises whether you realize it or not. I'm just Cinnamon who runs the apothecary."

"Just Cinnamon?" Creek repeated, shaking his head, "How many times do have to say that you're more than 'just'?"

Cinnamon smiled softly, "Once more, as always."

Hanging back from the group, Brainy looked down at the ground, holding into his arm in a sort of half hug.

Slowly, Poppy climbed off Cinnamon's back and walked around to face Cinnamon, trying very hard not to cry but eyes still watering, "Is that why you never talked to me when you, when you needed help?"

Sighing, Cinnamon put his hand on Poppy's shoulder, "You were literally a child, Princess, I could not expect you to help me. And after King Peppy wouldn't even make the time to listen, I had pretty much given up hope anyone would help me." He looked up, noting that Cybil and Karma were still there, listening, then turned back to Poppy. "I don't hold any sort of hatred or grudge against you if that's your concern."

"I just, I just want to be a family," Poppy's eyes watered a little more, "Like we should have been from the start."

"No offense, Princess, but I doubt it will ever be like you want," said Cinnamon, "Even if, one day, you and I can have any sort of familiar bond, I have no warmth for your father."

"Uncle," said Poppy softly, tears starting to fall, "He's your uncle."

"And I was his nephew," said Cinnamon, "He couldn't take the time to listen to me when I needed help and he couldn't be bothered to even tell you that we were related. As far as I'm concerned, he made it quite clear that I don't matter to him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her.

Crying softly, Poppy stepped forward and hugged Cinnamon tightly, apologizing softly.

Slowly, Cinnamon hugged Poppy back, at a loss at what to say. He didn't want to make Poppy any empty promises but he hated seeing her so upset.

Moving closer, Creek put his hand between Poppy's shoulder blades and waited until he looked up, "I know this is upsetting but Cinnamon isn't objecting to being your family. You just need to take this one step at a time and see where it goes."

"But how can we be family without my Dad?" asked Poppy.

Creek lightly tapped her nose, "One step at a time."

"Creek," Cybil tried approaching the group.

"Leave Cybil," Creek didn't turn to her.

"But Creek," Cybil tried again, stopping when Creek turned to her, his gray eyes darkening towards her.

"You made it quite clear that I didn't matter to you then, you don't get to try to be family now," Creek stated, wishing he could take back all the time he had wasted loving her.


End file.
